


Consorte del rey

by AkemiMizuki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Female Loki (Marvel), Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Idiots in Love, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), King Thor (Marvel), Lies, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Love/Hate, Marriage of Convenience, Revenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 205,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiMizuki/pseuds/AkemiMizuki
Summary: Los Odinson crecieron siendo hermanos con una atracción imposible, fruto de aquel deseo que deciden ignorar ambos terminan siendo envueltos por el mismo destino.Loki sintiendose traicionado, herido por el pasado es reclutado por Thanos para conquistar Midgard pero termina siendo desterrado a Jötunheim, donde es obligado a casarse y a cambiar de forma.Con todo aquel resentimiento y una nueva identidad ¡Loki regresa como consorte del rey Thor Odinson!
Relationships: Balder/Loki (Marvel), Loki & Surtur (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Entre el amor y la venganza**

La guerra entre los gigantes de hielo y asgardianos era intensa e incluso ese odio mutuo se había extendido a lo largo de los milenios, siendo enemigos naturales resultaba difícil una tregua a menos que sus reinos se unieran en un matrimonio político.

Los jotun eran asesinos a sangre fría, monstruos temidos por esa razón los guerreros de Asgard, los mataban todo el tiempo y siempre pasaban en conflicto sangriento. Hasta que un día gris según cuenta la leyenda el poderoso Odin encontró a un pequeño niño muriendo en la nieve en Jötunheim.

El rey por acto de misericordia decidió salvarle la vida aunque era el hijo de su mayor enemigo pero tan infante e inocente que no tuvo corazón para asesinarlo además cambio de color al tocarlo, era un cambia formas; eso le sorprendió si bien era apenas un bebe estaba lleno de poder.

Era tan parecido a uno de sus semejantes, fácilmente podía engañar al reino. Lo llevó a Asgard y nadie se dio cuenta que era un gigante de hielo, al verlo Frigga y su hijo quedaron encantados con él, parecían hipnotizados por ese adorable bebe que fue llamado Loki.

El tronador lo tomó en sus brazos con ternura y el pequeño le sonrió.

El rey Laufey al darse cuenta de que su hijo seguía vivo exigió le devolvieran al pequeño puesto que era su hijo menor aunque únicamente lo quería para matarlo porque era un deforme enano, la vergüenza de todo Jötunheim por tener parecido a los asgardianos.

Entonces Frigga intervino diciéndole a Odin que no podían dejar al pequeño con alguien tan malvado seguramente le haría daño a la criatura, este niño no tenía la culpa de tener un padre tirano.

El rey de Asgard tuvo una idea para detener la guerra, un trato de paz. Puesto que su hijo Thor tenía unos años más que el pequeño Loki, quizás si ellos se casaban podrían unir los reinos y mantener la paz. Se le ocurrió ese pensamiento al verlos juntos cuando él bebe le jalaba el pelo al rubio quien era feliz al lado del azabache, ellos eran almas gemelas.

Los reyes hicieron un trato el cual sentenciaba el futuro de los niños. Al tener la edad suficiente los príncipes de Asgard y Jötunheim se casarían, ya que Loki era un cambia formas podía engendrar herederos. Sin embargo Odin puso una condición, dejar que él bebe se quedara en su reino para aprender las costumbres, etiqueta y conocer a su futuro marido antes del casamiento.

Laufey aceptó de inmediato el trato de paz, feliz de deshacerse del pobre pequeño que tenía una deformidad la cual lo hacía diferente y era rechazado por ello.

Así fue como Thor y Loki se criaron juntos como si fuesen hermanos cuando en realidad en un futuro debían desposarse.

**Personajes-**

**Protagonistas**

Loki version hombre

Loki version mujer (Ikol)

  
**Thor**

**Otros personajes.**

Balder medio hermano de Thor y adoptivo de Loki (esta poseido por el demonio Surtur) y es un vampiro magico (roba magia de los hechiceros)

Me imagino se veria como el hermano de Chris H porque Balder se supone se parece a Thor en mi fic xD

Surtur el demonio del fuego.

Surtur versión humana

Odin y frigga

Tres guerreros

  
Fandral

Sif

  
Los hermanos de loki que no me encuentro nada de imagenes de ellos xD

Cameo de Frey (amigo de Balder y de Loki)

  
Las hermanas

Lorilei

Y Amora

Cameo de los vengadores

Menciones de Thanos

Cameo de siglyn

Fenrir ❤


	2. Chapter 2

Después de los sucesos con los vengadores Loki fue llevado a las mazmorras.

En un rincón oscuro de una repugnante celda de máxima seguridad, una figura oscura de un hombre cayéndose a pedazos rompía el silencio. Quien un día fue un brillante príncipe, un talentoso hechicero ahora no era más que un animal enjaulado mientras que sufría y se pudría en esa sucia celda, los demás estaban felices disfrutando su sentencia algunos incluso molestos de que fuera algo demasiado suave para alguien como él.

Con grilletes en sus manos dándole poco acceso al movimiento, moretones en sus muñecas por el resultado de la debilidad, las cadenas eran lo único que lo sostenían ya que sus piernas no podían soportar su peso, por eso se hallaban llenas de sangre.

Se negaba a comer, ni era capaz de hablar por la horrible cosa en su boca que sabía a metal.

Todo era sombrío.

Únicamente quedaba la profunda y desolada oscuridad, el dolor que quema el alma.

Vivir en un mundo donde no eres importante para nadie es como no existir, como estar muerto en vida.

Sin un lugar donde pertenecer.

Una vida caótica llena de rechazo, dolor y melancolía.

Cayendo en una profunda oscuridad, su destino es el constante dolor de vivir día a día sin una ilusión.

Soledad su única compañía, la muerte su mayor sueño, esperanzas rotas e ira latente.

Se sentía como que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante. ¿Para qué vivir? Seguiría un ciclo infinito de odio y destrucción, una rutina la cual lo único que dejaba era el vació y resentimiento auto destructivo de su propio ser.

Tal vez se lo merecía todo, la muerte era demasiado para alguien como él, debía estar en cautiverio como el monstruo repugnante que era. Llevaba poco tiempo allí, pero para él habían sido siglos, físicamente era un despojo humano, un pedazo de carne débil, humillado, con profundo dolor y desesperación al mantenerse encerrado.

Lloraba, gritaba y sabía que nadie iba escuchar, porque a nadie le importaba su sufrimiento, todos querían verlo de esa manera tan vulnerable, con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, esas lágrimas que caían cada noche.

Se rindió aceptó su cruel destino.

Se revolvía en la humillación de estar atrapado.

Thor la única persona que se preocupaba un poco por él no había venido a verlo ni una sola vez, lo abandono igual a cuando eran niños y lo hizo a un lado por sus amigos.

Se sintió tan solo.

Tan solo como siempre lo estuvo.

¿Por qué ese dolor que sentía era tan profundo, tan desgarrador?

Cerraba los ojos fuertemente queriendo desaparecer por un momento.

Cada minuto odiaba más a su hermano y aun así lo esperaba cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo y él nunca se apareció. Veía la puerta hasta alucinaba que llegaba, ya no sabía distinguir si era real o sólo un destello de su imaginación, una pequeña muestra que finalmente estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Un día Thor se cansó.

De las bromas.

De las burlas.

De ser engañado.

De ser traicionado.

Un día fue su límite.

Un día dejo que Loki se hundiera en la cárcel.

Lo contrario del amor no es el odio si no la indiferencia y su odio no era más que una excusa para ocultar esos sentimientos, quería llamar la atención porque se sentía invisible como si no fuera parte del universo.

Los primeros días gritaba e insultaba sin embargo los castigos eran muy crueles.

Podía escuchar en su cabeza a Thor en su mente una y otra vez "Cuando sea rey voy a matar a todos los gigantes de hielo"

El tronador exclusivamente fue una vez a visitarlo cuando lo dejó en esa celda, recuerda esas palabras como lanzas a su corazón.

— Loki me has traicionado, decepcionado profundamente una y otra vez, creo que ya es suficiente, me rindo contigo. Tú escogiste ser mi enemigo; te perdone, luche por ti, pero ya no puedo soportarlo ¡Quiero que sepas que se acabó, no seré indulgente! Voy a luchar por Asgard, por la justicia y mis sentimientos que tengo, no me impedirán luchar contra ti. — Dijo Thor con amargura dejando un suave beso en el aparato que le impedía hablar como símbolo de un adiós, él entendía más que las palabras, las acciones.

El tronador se rindió y lo hizo de verdad, no volvió ni una sola vez.

Lo abandonó, por alguna razón fue difícil aceptar que ya no volvería a verlo.

Sintió dolor de verlo marcharse.

El rubio lo dejó en la oscura soledad y no entendida por que le afectaba tanto su partida, eran enemigos no debía sentir nada más que odio. Lo vio alejarse para siempre y sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, lo había perdido todo. Él fue el único que lo quiso en todo el mundo por milenios y se preguntaba ¿Por qué lo odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué deseaba su muerte? Quizás fue porque este un día dejó de quererlo, se fue con sus amigos y lo olvido.

¿Quería tan desesperadamente la atención de su antagonista?

Era su enemigo entonces ¿Por qué sentía como su corazón dejaba de latir? ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Como si perdiera una parte de sí mismo.

"Thor, espera."

"Hermano, no te vayas."

Quiso decirle que volviera, que lo abrazara, que lo necesita... Que no se rindiera, que nunca se rindiera.

Pero este se fue, para siempre.

Sin mirar atrás.

Sin ver esas lágrimas sinceras que caían por su rostro sin detenerse.

Lo había perdido y sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos puesto ya no había nadie, no pertenencia a ningún lugar.

Estaba solo.

Pasó el tiempo y ya no tenía energía, ni podía moverse, ya no lo volvieron a mandar a pelear y no tenía esperanza de salvación. Nadie vendría por él, un sucio mentiroso que a nadie le importa, que nadie quiere más bien se regocijarían ante su muerte.

Por vivir tanto tiempo engañado se convirtió en su propio engaño, en un fraude.

Toda su vida había sido eso una mentira, una fachada que ocultaba una verdad latente.

Los gigantes de hielo robaron el cofre de los antiguos inviernos y amenazaron las defensas de Asgard, la misma realeza jotun pidió una audiencia con el Rey Odin para solucionar sus problemas políticos.

Thor se encontraba en Midgard sin tener ningún conocimiento de los acontecimientos que iba a suceder o no hubiera permitido lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Entraron al gran salón los gigantes fuertes, musculosos que parecían ser guardaespaldas y los representantes de la realeza que eran diplomáticos. Todos los asgardianos parecían paralizados y con miedo de verlos allí.

La audiencia había empezado en un ambiente llenó de tensión, ¿cómo no? eran enemigos mortales. Era como un tipo guerra fría, de miradas y temores.

— Yo deseo lograr la paz, estoy cansado de todas estas guerras que solo dejan muerte y destrucción; no quiero ver más sangre cayendo en nuestros reinos— Dijo Odín.

— Yo Byleistr príncipe de Jötunheim quiero lo mismo que usted rey de Asgard, por eso pedimos civilizadamente una audiencia. ¡Exigimos de vuelta al príncipe Loki Laufeyson, para así restablecer la paz de nuestros mundos!

— Loki Laufeyson es un traidor de Asgard, está cumpliendo su sentencia. — Agregó Odín.

— No queremos un conflicto. Tenemos entendido que firmaste hace mucho tiempo un contrato con nuestro padre para mantener la paz entre nuestros reinados, algo que no cumpliste. Pero mi hermano el rey Helblindi quiere reanudarlo, puesto que pretende una alianza con su reino porque tenemos unos enemigos en común los cuales está poniendo en peligro la seguridad de nuestros mundos, es por eso qué estamos dispuestos a negociar— Expreso el príncipe jotun con perspicacia.

— Yo no rompí nuestro trato, fueron ustedes los que arruinaron la coronación de mi hijo Thor.

El príncipe jotun grito— Mi padre estaba enfadado porque robaste a nuestro hermano, rompiste el trato. ¡Quería venganza!

— Loki debía ser educado adecuadamente como Asgardiano. Laufey nunca lo quiso, no vas a negar lo tenía escondido para que nadie se diera cuenta de su existencia por ser un enano, si no hubiera sido por mí, hubiera muerto— Añadió Odín.

— Él debe ser educado también como un jotun, queremos darle la debida instrucción. Sería más fuerte, si tiene una buena preparación la que ustedes no fueron capaces de darle. -replico

— Loki fue educado como un asgardiano, es sumamente inteligente. Yo misma me encargue de su estudio en la magia y la cultura. — interrumpió Frigga.

— Ahora debes darnos a Loki para que sea instruido correctamente, la educación de Asgard no es suficiente. — Dijo el príncipe.

— Si va con ustedes él nos traicionara, si ayudo a Thanos a invadir Midgard.

— Tenemos ese trato, si no lo regresan deben prepararse para una guerra. Ustedes no saben educar a un jotun, es por lo que pasaron estas situaciones que se pudieron evitar si lo hubiéramos educado correctamente. Loki no es suficientemente poderoso para combatir contra el Titán, pero es tan astuto que hizo un plan por eso está vivo, nadie va a ese planeta y sobrevive sin embargo nuestro pequeño príncipe lo hizo...

Odin no tuvo de otra que aceptar— Está bien cumpliré con el trato, pero ustedes también deben cumplir con su parte, deben traer a Loki de nuevo a nosotros en un buen estado, no quiero que lo lastimen.

— Como fue acordado hace milenios cuando esté listo mi hermano, sellaremos el trato de paz por medio de Loki Laufeyson y de tu hijo Thor Odinson — Dijo el príncipe de escarcha.

— Lo haré, sé que el trato es válido aun supongo que debo cumplirlo...— Traigan a Loki Laufeyson— ordeno Odín a los guardias.

El embaucador escuchó el ruido de varios guardias acercándose, lo sacaron de su jaula, le dieron ropa adecuada y lo llevaron delante de Odín. Los gigantes de Hielo estaban allí también, él apenas podía caminar, sus ojos ardían por la exposición a la luz además se encontraba pálido casi transparente, el pelo despeinado y su cuerpo parecía un esqueleto, tan frágil criatura desdichada.

Trato de verse fuerte para no parecer que estaba tan mal.

Miró a todos con ira y odio.

Odín y Frigga parecían enojados, en otro lado estaban unos cinco gigantes de hielo todos eran enormes, musculosos y daban miedo con sólo echarles un vistazo.

Había un ambiente tenso y hostil.

Sólo escuchaba a los demás hablando.

Estaban negociando, negociando por él.

Los observo con desesperación, se dio cuenta no era más que una reliquia robada, un tratado de paz así que en ese momento significaba eso mismo.

Loki se encontraba en el centro de la gran sala, amordazado con grandes cadenas.

— Yo soy Byleistr príncipe de Jötunheim, venimos por ti Loki Laufeyson.

— Lo siento hijo mío — Odín sonaba angustiado.

— Si pequeño el gran rey de Asgard no es más que un asesino y un ladrón— Acuso Byleistr.

— No, yo lo salve. ¡Ustedes lo abandonaron! — Replicó Odín.

— No seas hipócrita, él está muriendo ahora mismo. Míralo Odín apenas es que puede mantenerse en pie. Puede que Laufey estaba avergonzado de su tamaño, pero ese enano sigue teniendo sangre real, no debe ser tratado de esta manera tan degradante. Volverá con nosotros a Jötunheim porque ustedes son unos ilusos, tratan mal a una víctima de Thanos y le desprecian.

— Nosotros amamos a nuestro pequeño niño, deben traerlo de vuelta pronto. Por favor no lo lastimen – Dijo Frigga al borde de las lágrimas.

— Cuando esté listo lo traeremos de vuelta a Asgard. Nosotros somos los incivilizados, miren como tienen al príncipe de dos reinos. Al momento en el cual venga de nuevo van a ver el cambio que va a tener – Gritó Byleistr

Loki escuchaba todo con atención y tuvo miedo. No quería ir con ellos, ya que el mató a su rey de seguro le esperaba dolor. El gritaba con la poca voz que le quedaba mientras se aferraba a la pared negándome a ir con sus hermanos, gritaba el nombre de Thor para que lo ayudara, el único que podría hacer algo, pero no vino a salvarlo, ni si quiera se presentó ante el tribunal.

Lo buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada esperando que apareciera y lo defendiera... Pero no lo hizo.

De seguro estaba con Jane, en alguna fiesta siempre lo había dejado de lado por sus amigos y en este momento fulminante se rindió, era un estúpido mujeriego.

Se lo llevaron casi inconsciente y él se dejó ir, ya no había nada que hacer más que dejarse llevar. Sus lágrimas caían, su sangre también.

Thor lo había dejado, ya no le importaba que hicieran con su querido hermano, lo había dejado de querer. Loki lo había perdido quizás jamás lo volvería y ni siquiera se había despedido, pero eso ya no importaba.

Siempre había sido una reliquia robada ahora estaba de vuelta a sus propietarios.

Con las esperanzas destruidas y el corazón roto se alejaba de Asgard el lugar que un día llamó hogar.

**Si pudiéramos profundizar en la vida íntima de nuestros enemigos, encontraríamos tanta tristeza y sufrimiento que desarmarían cualquier hostilidad nuestra. —Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

Cuando despertó en Jötunheim muy a diferencia de lo que pensaba de la cárcel y el dolor, se encontraba muy cómodo en una cama enorme. Su habitación era inmensa hecha especialmente para un gigante y no para un enano como él. Podía ver como todo estaba hecho de hielo y cristal, había una gran ventana con un paisaje blanco desolado, la nieve regia el ambiente.

Algunos gigantes de hielo llegaron con platos repletos de comida, él se negó a comer o a beber nada; siempre era sigiloso y no confiaba en nadie, podía ser que la comida estuviera envenenada. Notaba su magia fluía con regularidad, sus heridas estaban sanadas parecía estar completamente bien ¡Era extraño porque no sabía que estaba pasando!

¿Dónde estaban las cadenas?

¿Dónde estaba el dolor?

Se encontraba muy confundido sobre la hospitalidad, debería estar en una celda encerrado si no era así entonces ellos querían algo de él o ambicionaban que hiciera algo.

— Buenos días príncipe Loki, es bueno que estés despierto–Dijo con una voz fuerte un gigante que entró a la habitación.

El hechicero actuaba a la defensiva — ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es usted?

— Yo soy un consejero, no tengas miedo no te haré daño—intento ser más suave para que este no se asustara.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí y no en una cárcel? ¿Por qué no me matan? Yo mate a su rey, casi los mato a todos. No comprendo esta situación. - Comento confundido el príncipe de hielo

— Como comprenderás fuimos a reclamarte al rey Odin, ya que perteneces a este lugar —el sabio conto lo evidente.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó con curiosidad

— Todo tiene una razón de ser. —agrego simplemente el erudito.

— No entiendo por qué me trajeron aquí.

El hombre contó la historia— Laufey era nuestro rey, pero era tirano y únicamente queria destruir a Odin ¡Estaba obsesionado! Por eso no se preocupaba por su pueblo. Luchamos milenios, ya sabes que somos conocidos por el caos, somos indomables, destructivos. Teníamos un reino de hielo prospero, pero Laufey codiciaba entrar en guerra entonces nuestro reino entró en crisis cuando el cofre de invierno fue robado, junto a ti.

— Yo también tengo esa herencia de odio. Thor y yo nacimos para ser enemigos también luchamos entre nosotros. — Dijo Loki con cierta melancolía.

— Después de que nos dimos cuenta de que tú eras uno de nosotros cuando viniste a enfrentarnos junto al príncipe Thor y engañaste al rey Laufey para matarlo con la intención destruir nuestro mundo. Decidimos que volvieras a nosotros porque sabemos no era tu culpa, era la de ellos por educarte inadecuadamente, por robarte. No te culpamos a ti si no a Asgard por tus delitos— dijeron haciendo un juicio diferente al que el embaucador esperaba.

— Solamente quería ser aceptado, pertenecer a Asgard ya que allí solo soy un monstruo; siempre me han tratado como basura, quería ser un igual a Thor y que mis padres vieran que yo también existía. - dijo justificándose el travieso

— No perteneces a Asgard ahora lo sabes, pero está bien ahora estas aquí, estamos restaurando Jötunheim. Fuimos a reclamarte por que necesitábamos a el primogénito según las leyes eres el heredero a la corona, estamos dispuestos a perdonar tus altercados, ya que te aceptaremos como príncipe, pero deberás someterte a cambios y exigencias. - dijo el consejero.

— Así que me necesitan. - dijo Loki con dudas, aun desconfiaba.

El hombre chasqueo— Tus hermanos tienen planes para ti, debes asumir tus responsabilidades ahora que estas aquí. Dormiste por quince días, ya debes tener tu magia de nuevo, creo que tu cuerpo está sano, ahora acompáñame debemos hablar acerca de la coronación como príncipe.

— ¿Qué? Yo no creo que...No estoy listo, aun soy príncipe de Asgard. - dijo titubeando, no quería dejar sus raíces o su vida en Asgard.

— Vas a renunciar a ser el príncipe de Asgard para convertirte en nuestro príncipe. Si no quieres la corona Jötunheim como príncipe heredero, el rey entrara en guerra con Asgard, ya que ellos tienen un trato con nosotros ambos debemos cumplirlo y tú también deberás hacerlo. Si no aceptas nos veremos obligados a tomar las medidas correspondientes, te enviaremos con Thanos sabemos que él te busca y no será tan indulgente contigo después de que tú lo traicionaras. No hay opciones, deberás obedecer. - dijo con furia ardiente

Loki se estremeció ante la mención del psicópata titan, cualquier cosa era mejor que ese maldito— Lo entiendo. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

— Sabes hacer algo que va a hacer permanente, pero es necesario

— ¿De qué se trata? - dijo pensativo.

El tipo dijo sin rodesos— Sabemos que eres un cambia formas

— Así es, soy capaz de tales cosas— agrego el hechicero

— Debes convertirte en una mujer jotün

— ¿Qué? ¡No puedo hacer eso es muy peligroso! Yo no puedo controlarme de esa manera, mi magia es descontrolada y las emociones también — dijo entrando en pánico, no era que le molestara ser una mujer porque ya lo había hecho en el pasado y fue un error.

— Es la única forma príncipe, las hembras jotün tienen más poder mágico que los machos y tus hermanos quieren que tengas el máximo de tu poder. Cuando seas un príncipe si eres un hombre no podrás controlar tanta energía y como una mujer podrás tener herederos, tus hermanos son infértiles ¡No son capaces de cambiar de forma! ¡Eres la única salida para salvar este reino! — Expreso el consejero real.

— Entonces como mis supuestos hermanos son príncipes si no son mujeres porque yo soy el que tengo que convertirme en algo que no soy solo porque ellos no son capaces de tener hijos por su cuenta porque no se casan tienen hijos y me dejan en paz— reclino enfadado ¡Sentía que lo estaban usando para la reproducción! ¡No significaba nada para nadie después de todo!

El tipo hablo—¡Ellos son infértiles! Tú eres un deforme, un enano ¡Todo es diferente para ti! ¡Eres especial! Debe ser un jotün puro el que deba engendrar los herederos, no otra criatura y ellos tendrían todo el poder.

— No me debes recordar que soy un anormal, una vergüenza, un monstruo y por eso tengo que cambiar de sexo solo porque mis hermanos no son capaces de tener descendencia ¡Me traen aquí para algo tan sucio! Quieren que tenga herederos ¿cómo quieren que haga eso si soy muy pequeño para un gigante? No creen que mi hijo será enano también. — grito el hechicero enojado.

— Puede que seas pequeño, pero eres el más poderoso de todos y debes casarte con alguien de tu tamaño que tenga sangre real para que tus hijos sean de sangre pura sin embargo eso lo resuelven tus hermanos, ellos quieren unir tu sangre con la de alguien más para formar un ser que está predestinado a la grandeza. - dijo sencillamente con una ambición muy grande.

— Yo no lo haré, no me casare con alguien que no quiera, no soy un maldito objeto que deba abrir las piernas para un asqueroso hombre ¡Yo soy capaz de encontrar a alguien por mi cuenta! — siguió vociferando con malacrianza.

— Lo siento príncipe, pero debes hacer lo que mi rey diga o acaso quieres regresar con Thanos— dijo como una amenaza.

Loki le dio un escalofrió, podría hacer cualquier cosa que evitara volver con el Mercader de muerte incluso el horripilante castigo de ser utilizado como moneda de cambio — No, eso nunca

— Ten en cuenta que no podrás volver hacer lo que eras, no hay paso atrás, esto es permanente. Es el sacrificio que debes hacer para ser un príncipe y también eres un heredero al trono ¡Te hacemos un favor! Seguirás estando en la realeza, no atrapado en una cárcel— dijo el tipo.

— Lo haré ¡ya te lo dije! sé que es un riesgo, pero lo voy a tomar con tal de no regresar a manos de Thanos. ¡Ustedes deben brindarme protección contra él y seré un esclavo sexual! - dijo con asco.

— Prepárate por que mañana será la coronación...— Dijo el consejero mientras se iba.

_Loki se acostó en su enorme cama pensando en la situación, sabía que era una horrible idea, pero era mejor que estar en la cárcel encadenado y muriendo sin su magia. Tenía un poco de miedo porque cuando se transformaba en mujer sus sentimientos aumentaban, eran más intensos y profundos, por eso nunca lo hacía porque era peligroso, ya que sus emociones fluían sin control además de que en esa forma se sentía más atraía por los hombres y por ello la casarían con quien sabe con cual príncipe. Pero él era manipulador, el dios del engaño podría dominar a cualquier tonto príncipe y así lograría ser reina con todo el poder de dominar un mundo quizás luego lo mataría y quizá elegiría a alguien más._

_Y volvería a Asgard para que todos se dieran cuenta que él era un excelente rey/reina mucho mejor que Thor. Ese lugar donde creció y sufrió tanto por su herencia jotün, porque poderes se desarrollan cuando tienen cierta edad, no como los asgardianos ¡Era por esa razón que era diferente, débil e inútil ante los ojos de Asgard!_

_Su vida en Asgard era una desgracia, aunque hubo momentos felices con Thor en aventuras hasta que este lo abandono. Entendía porque Odin prefirió al primogénito, era su hijo verdadero con este tenía muchas cosas en común como la lucha, las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, la agresividad, eran como guerreros. Mientras que él siempre tenía más cosas en común con su madre aprendiendo magia, cultura y desarrollando su inteligenci_ a.

Lo que no podía entender es porque razón le mintió irónicamente a él, le dio esperanzas para destruirlas en mil pedazos.

_Mataban gigantes de hielo, hablaban mal de estos, decían eran unos horribles seres del infierno y él era uno de ellos. Dijo todo eso sabiendo de su herencia..._

_¿Cómo no odiarlos?_

_Cuando su corazón se hizo pedazos, se rompió y nadie le importo_

_Era por eso por lo que no era aceptado, por qué no pertenencia a ese lugar._

_Odiado y repudiado_

Estaba enfadado con Thor por no salvarlo, por no defenderlo ante el tribunal, por ni siquiera presentarse. Por mentirle diciendo que no lo abandonaría, que lo protegería para siempre y que nunca dejaría de quererlo.

_¡Farsa! Todo había sido una cruel mentira, por años creyó las palabras de Thor. Nunca más volvería a ser engañado por un tonto e inútil sentimiento ¡Nunca más amaría a nadie, porque no dejaría que le volviesen a romper el corazón!_

_Él se fue un día dejándolo atrás por sus amigos y ni si quiera fue capaz de mirarlo, por milenios solo entre libros llorando en silencio por su propia debilidad, por no ser suficiente para nadie porque nunca nadie lo amo, porque estaba solo y ya nada importaba._

_Palabras, recuerdos y promesas que se las llevaba el viento._

_Su vida llena de dolor, mentiras y traiciones. Thor se fue a Midgard con otros amigos, nuevas amantes y el solo debía olvidar su existencia, pero por más que quisiera nunca olvidaba al tronador, este llegaba a su mente en cada minuto ¡No conseguía sacarlo de su cabeza! y le dolía ser abandonado por alguien que prometió nunca hacerlo. No obstante, un día cuando fuera reina de todo, el tronador pagaría por eso, se vengaría por abandonarlo, por dejarlo a un lado, por no importarle lo que pasaría con él._

Su mirada perdida en el paisaje desolado — "Sentimiento" "Patético sentimiento"— Replico

Su corazón debía ser tan frio como el hielo para no ser herido nunca más. Era mejor dejar de sentir así nadie le haría daño de nuevo.

❄❅ 

El príncipe del trueno se encontraba en Midgard

Había pasado dos años en los cuales estuvo con los vengadores, luchando contra enemigos poderosos, también visitando a Jane de vez en cuando.

Thor estaba sentado en un gran sillón en la sala de la torre Stark un poco nostálgico y melancólico. Extrañaba a Loki y se preocupaba mucho por él, incluso después de ser traicionado por este tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta.

Tony se sentó junto a él — Hey amigo que te pasa, te noto triste ¿Una chica te ha robado el corazón?

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — dijo con pensar, mirar el vacío por una hora ciertamente no era tan normal

— Lo digo por qué pasas todo el día suspirando y distraído. Es normal que pensemos que estás enamorado, pero eso no explica por qué estas triste como si quien sea que quieras no te correspondiera, dado que es Jane te corresponde pensamos que quizás es otra persona — Dijo Steve, sentándose en el otro costado del sillón.

— No se trata de eso –contesto con la mirada vacía.

Steve sentía esa energía depresiva — ¡Llevas así mucho tiempo! Estamos preocupados, esta situación se sale de control, está afectando todo el equipo, tu comportamiento no es el adecuado, te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo. Si quieres a alguien ve y díselo, pero deja de arruinar las misiones Thor, somos héroes, no debe haber errores, pero tu no pareces concentrado.

— Amigos tienen razón, creo que debería regresar a Asgard a tratar de solucionar mis aflicciones. Ya saben mi padre me dijo que podía quedarme mientras resolvía un problema en el cual no quería que me entrometiera pero creo que es tiempo de volver –El tronador considero

— Eso es extraño ¿porque tu padre no quería que estuvieras allí? –analizo Bruce

El tronador estaba deseoso de regresar a su hogar— No lo sé, mi padre siempre hace todo por alguna razón. Es hora de regresar ¡Quiero visitar a mi hermano! Hace muchos años que no lo veo, debo cerciorarme de que este bien.

— Así que ese es el asunto que te tiene tan desanimado, te preocupas por juego de renos o extrañas luchar con él. En Asgard las personas son muy extrañas ¿Que ha pasado con esa diva? — Agrego Tony con duda.

— Mi hermano está en la cárcel, me prohibieron visitarlo ¡Así que no lo he visto en mucho tiempo! Espero poder verlo de nuevo cuando llegue a Asgard, estoy seguro de que mi madre me ayudara a convencer a mi padre de dejarme visitarlo. - susurro con ciertas esperanzas,

— ¿Para que vas a visitar a un traidor? Se merece todo el dolor además no dijiste que no es tu hermano, no debería importar que pasa con el –Clint tenía resentimiento con el hechicero

— No digas eso, puede que tomó malas decisiones, pero él es mi hermano y todavía me preocupo por su seguridad. –gritó Thor

— Si es adoptado ¿Quién es su verdadera familia? Nunca nos has contado sobre esa parte de tu vida, siempre dices que Loki y tu eran amigos ¿Que paso? ¿Qué cambio? – Pregunto Steve.

Thor miro el suelo con tristeza — Cuando tenía quince años en edad de Midgard, mis padres me contaron que Loki era adoptado, que lo habían salvado de morir, pero no me dijeron toda la historia solo que debía cuidarlo y protegerlo, por eso no debía decirle la verdad hasta que cumplirá la edad suficiente. Fue hace poco tiempo que me enteré de que era un gigante de hielo, fue algo que no esperaba, ya que son una raza enemiga, odiada y son monstruos repugnantes que causan miedo, terror a los asgardianos, yo mismo los mataba con mis propias manos.

El rubio suspiro algo desanimado— Pero yo quería a Loki aunque no es mi hermano verdadero, él no es como esas bestias. Como podría olvidar que fuimos amigos, luchábamos juntos, criados juntos, éramos muy unidos... Mi hermano no siempre ha sido malo, hubo un tiempo donde veía en sus ojos felicidad y sonreía para mí sin embargo se fue alejando y busco la soledad, ya que él no era como yo o mis amigos. Se llenó de celos e ira, se sintió rechazado en ese tiempo yo era arrogante, creía que era un guerrero fuerte y por eso debía ser rey. Cuando se dio cuenta de su herencia enloqueció y se sintió traicionado. ¡Me odia porque yo lo herí con mi actitud! Por esa razón no puedo dejar que se pierda en la oscuridad en la que esta aun puedo salvarlo ¡No descansaré hasta recuperar la amistad de mi hermano!

— Debe ser difícil para el darse cuenta de que era una criatura que detesto toda su vida, que le mintieron, sus verdaderos padres lo dejaron a morir y fue criado por sus enemigos –Dijo con comprensión en capitán América

— Eso no es una excusa para lo que hizo— discrepo Clint

Stark aconsejo— Quizás debas hablar con juego de renos

— Tony tiene razón quizás debas pedir explicaciones de sus acciones, siempre hay un motivo –Dijo Steve mas comprensivo.

El rubio se quedó mirando nada en partícula muy triste –Me gustaría recobrar a mi hermano, el que perdí, el que me quería.

"No sé en qué momento todo cambio."

Clint se sintió culpable de ocultar algo que pudo disminuir el dolor al tronador así que decidió al fin confesar — Sé que no te había dicho esto Thor pero yo estaba enojado con Loki, quería que sufriera por lo que me hizo.

El príncipe del trueno se levantó de repente y se dirigió hacia Clint con agresividad — ¿Qué ocultas Barton? Si es sobre mi hermano exijo que hables.

— Está bien Thor, sé que fue manipulado por alguien llamado Thanos, él es el que nos dio las órdenes. Loki tenía miedo de ese sujeto, le hacía caso en todo lo que dijera, lo tenía en su poder y usaba control mental también, era diferente al mío pero igual de efectivo. - le conto rápidamente.

El tronador replico— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

— Porque Loki me uso como su títere, quería que pagara por eso— Contesto Clint

— He estado casi tres años con este dolor y tú no fuiste capaz de decirme eso, he sufrido todos los días por su ausencia por que él está en una cárcel, porque me odia ¡Por su traición! - Grito con furia mordaz

— Lo lamento Thor. - dijo sinceramente.

El rubio añadio— Debiste hablarme primero, él ha cometido otros altercados en mi contra en los cuales fue juzgado pero la cárcel solo hace que su odio crezca, yo no quería eso. Yo no deseo perderlo de nuevo, ni que sufra....

— Vamos Break Point no te deprimas, ni intentes golpear a Barton. Estoy seguro de que pronto vas a tener a tu hermano psicópata queriendo matarte de nuevo –Dijo Stark

— Por lo menos cuando peleaba conmigo sabía que él estaba bien, que sentía algo, aunque sea odio por mí, ahora no se nada. - dijo el pobre mendigando amor.

— Sabes Thor si te sirve de consuelo, yo no creo que Loki te odie a pesar de todo siempre habrá una parte de él que recuerde lo que fueron en el pasado solo debes hacer que el recuerde esos momentos quizás pueda redimirse y volver hacer lo que un día fueron, a mí me paso con el Bucky. — Dijo Steve recordando como el Hydra le lavo el cerebro a su persona especial y luego lucho por recuperarlo, entendía al tronador, aunque otros pensaran que era un tonto ¡Únicamente luchaba por amor!

— Gracias mis amigos, espero volverlos a ver pronto ¡Es tiempo de volver a Asgard! Tal vez mi padre considere hacer otro juicio, bajar la sentencia a Loki y logre convencerlo de dejarme visitar a mi hermano para hablar con él ¡Creo que la comunicación es algo que debemos tener, siempre dejo que sus palabras me manipulen y no veo que hay detrás de ello! –Agrego Thor, despidiéndose.

—Lo que necesitan es una terapia de pareja— Se rió Stark

❄❅

**Basta. Estoy fuera. De los recuerdos. Del pasado. Pero también estoy perdido. Antes o después las cosas que has dejado atrás te alcanzan— _Federico Moccia_**

Loki se quedó en su enorme cama con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo de cristal, no podía dormir porque las pesadillas lo embargaban y constantemente lo torturaban. Recordaba cuando estaba con los chitauris encerrado siendo golpeado y humillado, a veces viendo como Thor y Odin lo tiraban a ese abismo sin piedad, aun podía sentir esa sensación de caer en la oscuridad, en la desolación, perdiéndolo todo.

Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos para no vivir esas horribles experiencias una y otra vez o un día levantarse en ese espantoso, terrorífico lugar infernal donde Thanos lo tenía.

Los chitauris se encargaron de él, haciendo un excelente trabajo de pasar de un niño vulnerable, triste y confundido a un hombre sin conciencia, malvado, orgulloso con un gran ego y odio contra el despiadado mundo que lo vio nacer.

Quizás solo había dolor en su vida, la muerte tenía un sabor dulce en esos momentos. Estaba a la deriva, perdido en la oscuridad y el dolor.

A veces quisiera que sus días acabaran, ahora estaba allí siendo usado de nuevo por alguien, pareciera como si ese fuese el motivo de su existencia.

Lucho por ser aceptado por quien lo robo, aparto y no lo quiso suficiente. Odin él mismo que hizo que odiará a Thor por preferirlo porque era mejor, porque era amado, porque era perfecto incluso su imperfección era apreciada.

Odin también logro que se odiara a sí mismo dándose asco por ser uno de los gigantes de hielo que siempre detesto. En Asgard siempre hablaban pestes de ellos, los mataban sin piedad y el resulto ser uno de esos despreciables monstruos sin corazón. Entonces si no tenía corazón, ni sentimientos entonces ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentir ese profundo dolor?

El padre de todos lo usó como una reliquia robada creía que con él podría haber algún tipo de paz entre los mundos y fue un desastre al descubrir que toda su vida era una vil mentira, engañado por alguien que decía quererlo.

Traicionado

Después de que hizo todo ese plan complicado en un intento vano de que su padre estuviera orgulloso por una vez en su vida, que se diera cuenta que él también era valioso, pero no funciono nunca seria aceptado.

Buscaba un lugar en el cual pertenecer ya que Asgard era invención, una hermosa fantasía.

Descubrir que no era más que una bestia hizo que en ese momento su mundo se viniera abajo, no le importo nada, ni su misma vida, se destruiría y destruiría todo. Eso significaba que él no era "Odinson".

Thor y Loki eran nacidos para odiarse, para matarse mutuamente ¿no se supone que debía a ver cariño, ni amor? y sin embargo ellos se quisieron una vez, fueron muy unidos.

Quiso suicidarse dejar esa vida miserable donde era invisible, débil y no era apreciado por nadie, donde todos miraban a Thor mientras él no era más que un bicho raro, una criatura indeseable únicamente un monstruo.

Cayo a al vació esa sensación de morir lentamente pero no tuvo tanta suerte, llego a mundos horribles con personas desgraciadas que le hicieron daño solo tenía su ingenio para sobrevivir. Ya no era más un príncipe caído y débil cuando Thanos lo capturo lo enveneno con palabras, hizo que odiará a todos, lo rompió, lo destrozo e hirió con recuerdos falsos y torturas. No tenía opciones debía hacer lo que él decía sin embargo se negaba a estar en ese oscuro lugar de sangre, dolor y muerte.

No era un esclavo, él era indomable nadie le daba órdenes.

Con un tipo de control mental había llegado a Midgard, sudado y con grandes ojeras tuvo ser ayudado por unos mortales para ir con El Otro, le dieron esas órdenes especificas cuando fue lo amenazaron dado que sospechaban de él, ya era el dios de las mentiras.

Loki hizo lo necesario hasta que fue capturado y al ser golpeado perdió enlace con la nave nodriza de Thanos.

Todo su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Thor había venido por él a Midgard pero no podía simplemente irse estaba demasiado enojado de que el tronador le mintiera diciendo que lo quería de vuelta y no le importaba para nada su herencia por el simple hecho de que ellos tenían un pasado juntos como hermanos.

Hipócrita.

El mismo mataba gigantes de hielo.

El mismo decía que eran monstruos.

El mismo juro matarlos a todos cuando fuese rey.

¿Qué lo hacía diferente a los demás gigantes de hielo?

Para que el dios del trueno tuviera tal representación de afecto.

Sin embargo, en vez de matarlo le acaricio su mejilla y su nuca como cuando eran jóvenes, jugando ese juego de rudeza con cariño tal como le gustaba.

"Yo también te extraño"— Agregó con ácido sarcasmo

El bueno caballero estaba diciendo que volviera a su casa cuando era obvio que él nunca perteneció allí.

Thor aseguraba haber sufrido y llorar por su muerte, que su familia también lo hizo ¡ **Mentiroso!**

Pudo notar el guerrero tenía el emblema de su casco en su armadura. Los Asgardianos se ponen unas alegorías especiales que representaban el respeto por un ser querido muy cercano cuando muere, cuando el dolor es infinito e insoportable. Es como símbolo de extrañar, honrar a dicha persona, le dedican todas las peleas y triunfos a ese ser, señalando a todo eso mismo que esa persona fue importante en su vida, que siente sufrimiento por muerte.

No entendía a Thor ¿Por qué tenía un emblema de su casco en su armadura si no era un ser querido sino un traidor que quiso matarlo y lo odiaba?

El tonto quería que regresara a casa. ¿Para qué? Él era un renegado sería juzgado y metido en una cárcel por tratar de matar al sol de Asgard, las palabras dulces no lo engañarían, pero aun así debía regresar por su propia seguridad.

Siempre caían lágrimas al pelear, ya que era alguien que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo. Era su hermano y era su enemigo, la vida irónicamente unió a dos enemigos como hermanos aun cuando nunca lo fueron.

Thor nunca dejo de quererlo incluso cuando supo la verdad lo acepto sin barreras, quizás era un insensato o un tonto sin remedio. Se preocupará por él y por alguna razón se sentía totalmente responsable de sus actos, el fallo como hermano mayor.

Su plan funcionó llego a Asgard estaría seguro allí pero no le diría nada a Thor, ni a Odin, no se rebajaría a decir la verdad, prefería que ellos pensaran que era un villano, elegiría pudrirse en una cárcel a decir lo que paso en su exilio, no quería ser visto como débil o vulnerable.

La nieve caía lentamente por la ventana, Loki se quedó mirando ese medallón que Thor le regalo en uno de sus cumpleaños ya que no pudo estar presente ese día. Era de un material que casi no existe en los reinos se preguntaba de donde lo sacaría Thor, de seguro le habría costado tanto conseguir una joya tan valiosa y mística como esa. Era realmente hermosa no sabía cómo había sobrevivido al ritmo tan agitado de su vida con todas esas peleas y torturas.

Loki es trivial y no importante cuando no es un poderoso villano. Todos parecieron olvidar su cumpleaños menos sus padres, ese día se quedó en su habitación solo en compañía de los libros estaba triste porque a nadie le importaba, pero eso ya no tiene relevancia era obvio que ese día no fue su nacimiento... Sin embargo, Thor no se olvidó de él, fue en la noche, a ponerle la medalla y le dio un beso ligero en la frente murmurando cosas que no entendía para luego marcharse con un "Te quiero hermano, gracias por existir, por ser parte de mi vida". Dejo una nota disculpándose aún recuerda lo que decía.

_Mi querido hermano_

_Disculpa porque hoy no poder estar contigo en tu cumpleaños, hubiera deseado hacerlo, pero quiero que sepas que no me olvide de ti. Todas mis peleas y enemigos que vencí te los dediqué a ti._

_Me alegro de que existas en mi vida, haces de este mundo un mejor lugar aun cuando eres travieso, soy afortunado al tenerte conmigo. Sabes que eres importante para mí, es por eso por lo que te deseo felicidad._

_Sabes que te quiero sin importar nada y nunca dejaré de hacerlo._

_PD: Te dejo esta medalla para que me recuerdes que te aprecio mi hermano, que siempre estaré allí para ti. Recuerda eso no sabría qué hacer si tu presencia, tu eres mi inteligencia, yo soy tu fuerza ¡Siempre serás mi complemento!_

La medalla tenía una inscripción "Por siempre" "Esperanza" "Amor"

No entendía bien que significaba esa inscripción tampoco era algo que quería saber después de todo Thor siempre era un tonto sentimental.

Pero por más odio contra ese idiota nunca pudo eliminar ese regalo era al menos un símbolo de que alguien una vez fue feliz de su existencia, de que alguien lo había querido.

"Patéticos sentimientos"

Ellos eran enemigos por naturaleza, pero quizás su enemigo era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía. Thor era su propósito de vida, matarlo era una obsesión, posiblemente quería ser notado, Thor le importaba más de lo que pensaba.

Pero ellos eran tan diferentes.

Loki siempre fue hielo.

Thor siempre fue fuego.

Pero los dos queman de diferentes formas.

El hechicero al pelear danzaba como una maravillosa representación de elegancia, arte y agilidad. Era tan ligero como el viento, cada golpe sigilosamente calculado, predestinado a algo, cada paso era prediseñado en su cabeza, no era en forma desordenada era sigiloso y sin que se dieran cuenta mataba a su enemigo a sangre fría, sin piedad, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Posiblemente ya hubiera matado a Thor, si hubiera querido.

El tronador peleaba con su mjolnir era dependiente de este no como Loki que su poder venia de su esencia mágica. Thor únicamente golpeaba con puños o patadas era físico no como el jotun que hacía tácticas de guerra y vencía a sus enemigos sin tocarlos incluso era más diplomático, no por nada le decían lengua de plata, ya que cada palabra era mordaz, certera y engañosa aun así el príncipe del trueno era más fuerte físicamente, más impulsivo, más agresivo y violento si bien el hechicero tuviera su inteligencia y magia, en Asgard valoran mucho más a los guerreros que a los hechiceros.

Pero cuando Thor y Loki peleaban juntos eran una mezcla perfecta entre elementos como la fuerza e inteligencia o entre magia y los truenos. Sus habilidades se complementaban en forma inmemorable e invencible.

A eso se refería el tronado cuando decía que el astuto era su complemento.


	3. Flashback

**_Los recuerdos de tu amor que hoy es desamor caminarán en mi alma hasta perderse en la oscuridad._ **

Le preocupaba su transformación, sabía que era más sensible en esa forma femenina en todos los sentidos por eso temía que Thanos lo aprisionara y se aprovechara de su vulnerabilidad y su potente magia. Por esa razón a pesar de todo no permitiría ser capturado, aunque eso significara seguir el ridículo juego de sus hermanos, sacrificar su cuerpo y su vida atado a una persona, casándose con está sin amor, pero por lo menos de esa manera podía manipular a alguien y ser una reina por fin, aunque eso no tendría relevancia, ni valdría la pena si no tenía a Odin, a Thor y Asgard para verlo. Él no quería ser rey únicamente deseaba ser reconocido y apreciado, los villanos son más importantes que un simple ser común todos lo toman en serio, una manera inútil de llamar la atención.

Ahora estaba el problema principal no tenía protección alguna al cambiar de forma, sus sentimientos eran un desorden y no podía controlar la situación, tenía temor de que la circunstancia se tornará desfavorable que su futuro esposo fuese demasiado malvado e intentara someterlo de manera física y él no pudiera defenderse, que este lo obligara a actuar como una fiel esposa haciendo todo lo que el hombre dice era casi como ser una esclava sabía que en algunos mundos era de esa manera pero incluso siendo así prefería eso a regresar con Thanos.

Al pensar tener un esposo tan malvado que lo obligue a estar rodillas siendo golpeado y obligado a cumplir sus obligaciones como esposa de manera carnal todos los días, sin valor simplemente una pertenencia, un objeto de placer o adorno de porcelana y esperar que el agachara la cabeza como un ser totalmente domesticado, le daba escalofríos. No lo permitiría, se negaba a eso, no lo podía concebir ni imaginar era demasiado terrible, ya estaba cansado de que todos lo vieran como un objeto de uso personal como reliquia robada o como instrumento para hacer el trabajo difícil de cometer crímenes.

Posiblemente en el pasado Thor lo defendería si supiera que se casaría con alguien, no dejaría que nada malo le pasará, ni siquiera permitiría que fuera obligada a ser un consorte o una propiedad de alguien, pero el idiota la había traicionado, ya no contaba con él ahora solo era su enemigo que ni siquiera llego a verlo partir.

Recuerda esas palabras que le dijo a Thor para que se enojará con él "¿Qué te pasó en la Tierra que ahora eres tan débil? ¿No me digas que fue una mujer?" Thor estaba dispuesto a matarlo después de todos esos milenios exclusivamente por una mujer que conoció unos cuantos meses y lo único que hizo fue hacerlo suave e inútil.

El amor hace débil a las personas, el tronador era indigno solo los tontos se enamoran y este lo había hecho por una moza advenediza de Midgard, había caído en lo más bajo en el orden de las jerarquías después de los gigantes de hielo. Pero Jane era una mortal no tenía futuro a su lado. no podía llevarla a Asgard después de unos años perdería su belleza y moriría. Era una relación superficial, únicamente se atraían físicamente sin embargo no existía un amor real.

No tenía sentido seguramente a Thor le gustaban los amores imposibles, platónicos. Principalmente porque era competitivo, le gustaban los retos y al parecer era algo masoquista ya que Jane casi lo mata muchas veces atropellándolo y electrizándolo. Odin nunca dejaría que Thor su hijo amado se casara con alguien que no era de la realeza, con sangre real como un dios. Probablemente lo casaría con alguien más para que Thor olvide esa mujer mundana y poco resistente.

A él le enojaba que Odinson se enamorara de alguien tan débil en realidad estaba decepcionado que esa tipa lo convirtió en un ser inepto e inservible. Tanto le crítico, tanto que insistió en matar a los gigantes de hielo y cuando lo hizo lo tiro de un abismo enviándolo directo a los brazos de Thanos. Por una razón tan burda, tan ordinaria y trivial como una mujer de Midgard. Todo ese sufrimiento por una simple pasión bueno a como era de bruto Thor tocaba a esa mujer y esta se moría ya que era un cuerpo demasiado frágil que jamás podría sobrevivir a estar casado con un guerrero, dios como Thor.

¡No estaba celoso! Definitivamente no lo estaba...

Odiaba a Thor y él era lo único que tenía actualmente, un enemigo de sangre. En verdad no tenía nada, ni a nadie, no pertenecía a ningún lugar y había perdido el amor de las pocas personas que se preocupaban por él.

_Nadie le importaba su suerte, nadie lo salvaría._

_Pero no tenía nada que perder, porque lo había perdido todo._

_Porque estaba solo, tan solo como siempre lo estuvo._

Ser una mujer, era peligroso para él, su magia fluía sin poder ser controlada, estaba frágil. Debía acostumbrarse a tener control de sí mismo en esa forma.

Porque acostumbraba a tener la situación controlada, formaba planes complicados con largos procesos tan diferentes a los de Thor que era demasiado impulsivo y no pensaba dos veces algo antes de hacerlo.

Recordaba la primera y última vez que se transformó en una mujer que en realidad fue un desastre no recordaba todos los hechos solo partes borrosas, pero fue lo más patético que ha hecho en su vida, por eso prometió a sí mismo y a Thor nunca volverlo hacerlo. Parecía irónico ya que ahora sería lo que más temía ser alguien como Jane. un ser frágil que debe ser protegido por alguien más.

Tan patético

prefería ser como su madre.

**_Flashback_ **

Era apenas un estudiante de magia, principiante y estaba enojado, era en esos tiempos donde estaba empezando a alejarse de Thor o esté lo estaba dejando a él.

Loki era una catástrofe en las luchas y era débil en comparación con los demás guerreros que lo veían demasiado delgado y pálido. El día anterior Thor le dijo que fueran a entrenar para ayudarle a mejorar sus técnicas o al menos eso pretendía, de mala gana acepto, aunque siempre terminaba perdiendo contra alguien tan fuerte, musculoso como un tonto guerrero.

Se adentró en el lugar donde entrenaban para buscarlo a la hora adecuada, en el lugar acordado y estuvo horas esperándolo hasta el anochecer además de que tuvo que luchar contra otros guerreros burlistas, quedó todo herido, tirado en el suelo y se fue de allí caminando muy despacio mientras la lluvia caía en su rostro, avanzó de regreso a su casa cojeando escuchaba la voz de Thor el cual se hallaba riendo con sus mejores amigos cuando volvió la mirada para ver que estaba besando a Sif.

_Se olvidó de su existencia_

¿Por una chica?

Se quedó allí llorando en silencio sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas por lo menos no se notaban gracias a las gotas frías de lluvia, se quedó inmóvil sintiendo el crudo dolor que afloraba en él. Entro a su habitación mojado y siguió llorando sin poder detenerse, lo había olvidado, nadie lo quería hasta él mismo se odiaba, nadie extrañaba su presencia ¿porque no era importante para nadie? ¿había algo malo en él?

_Thor lo olvido y lo abandono eso le dolió en el fondo de su alma..._

Al otro día caminó normal como si no le doliera todo el cuerpo y escucho a los demás guerreros que se preparaban para una misión.

El entró a preguntar si lo incluían tenía ganas de demostrar que podía hacerlo. Demostrar lo que era capaz. Thor se volvió hacia este con una sonrisa poniendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros como si el otro día no lo hubiera dejado todo el día solo en la lluvia.

\- Mi hermano no te he visto en todo el día.

Loki estaba enojado, algo herido aún era obvio no podía aguantarlo el peso y suspiro con frustración.

Thor noto la leve vacilación - ¿Estas bien?

Pero este mintió como siempre- Todo está bien

\- No te creo, dime que pasa. Sabes que yo estoy aquí para ti por si quieres hablar.

\- Es solo que Thor me obligas a entrenar conmigo y luego no apareces ¡Yo ni siquiera quería ir!

\- Oh disculpa hermano lo olvide- dijo con tranquilidad el soquete.

Su voz sonó acida- Entonces no me digas que vaya si me vas a olvidar ¡Idiota!

\- Loki no te enojes conmigo, te recompensare con algo. Cualquier cosa que me digas lo hare, lo que quieras- dijo con esa energía, de verdad como una persona podía romperle el corazón a otra sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

\- Está bien Thor quiero ir con ustedes a cumplir con lo que padre dijo.

\- Lo siento hermano, pero nuestro padre expresó que aún no estabas listo para ir con nosotros.

Loki reclamo - Tú siempre convences a nuestro padre, hazlo por mí ¡Dile que me deje ir!

Thor le puso la mano en el hombro - Lo se mi hermano, pero esta vez no me vas a acompañar. Es muy peligroso, no quiero que te lastimes.

\- Nada me va a pasar, yo puedo. No soy un niño Thor. Dijiste que me recompensarías, cualquier cosa que te pidiera me lo darías.

\- No te enojes mi pequeño hermano lengua de plata, te prometo que la próxima vez te llevo conmigo.

\- Tu deuda subió ahora me debes recomenzar dos veces.

El rubio sonrió revolviendo su cabello- ¡Siempre tan negociador! Cualquier cosa por ti mi querido hermano

\- Me voy ¡Cuídate Thor!

Fandral se puso en la puerta - ¿Qué pasa Loki tu padre no cree que eres tan fuerte como Thor?

El hechicero frunció el ceño, aunque lo ignoro no valía la pena pelear después se vengaría. Sabía que era la verdad su padre favorecía a Thor, todos creían que él era débil y que la magia no servía para nada más para crear problemas.

El otro se fue, aunque aún podía escucharlos riéndose de él.

\- Si cree que con esa magia puede ayudarnos, las otras veces solo ha estorbado- replico un guerrero.

\- Es muy débil, no es como tú Thor, ni como Odín. - cuchichiaban los demás criticando

\- No deberías prometer esas cosas Thor, el no funciona solo lo aceptamos porque insistes en traerlo.

\- No hables así es mi hermano, sé que él no es como nosotros, pero llegará hacerlo algún día. - Dijo el tronador.

\- Si es demasiado delgado, causa desastres y travesuras solamente tu insistes en su protección deberías ser más duro con él Thor quizás así se haga más fuerte, deje las mentiras y las bromas. - Aconsejaron.

El tronador aun lo veía como a un niño- El aun esta joven le falta mucho por vivir. Yo debo velar por su seguridad, soy su hermano mayor, mi deber es protegerlo

\- Ese es tu problema lo proteges demasiado, él debe ser capaz de pelear como un guerrero y no con magia. Es culpa de tu padre no deja que entrene con nosotros si no con su madre en artes que son para mujeres

\- Cuida tu lengua mi padre es el rey no debes hablar así de él o serás juzgado. Además, voy a convencer a mi padre de que deje a Loki entrenar junto a nosotros- Dijo enfurecido

\- Lo siento, solo digo que deberías llevarlo contigo para que sea igual a nosotros, la hechicería es para cobardes no sirve en una batalla real.

Loki estaba sumamente enojado, dolido también, un día lograría ser el hechicero más poderoso de los nueve reinos y entrenaría para ganarle a todos esos insensatos con su intelecto, no habría nadie que pudiera contra él.

Llegaría el día que demostraría su poder, que la inteligencia le gana a la fuerza y ellos se arrodillarían por blasfemar contra su persona.

Decidió hacer una travesura, una pequeña venganza había visto las transformaciones cuando estaba estudiando de animales y seres. Era magia para estudiantes avanzados, pero aun así decidió hacer el hechizo.

Esa noche iba a convertirse en una mujer en un límite de tiempo de doce horas o más después de todo Balder lo había hecho una vez. Así empezó a ser su hechizo y poco a poco se fue transformando en una chica rubia, alta, delgada, de ojos verdes, cabello ondulado que le llegaba por los hombros, se puso un vestido verde que había traído, se alistó de manera sensual. Sabía que en este momento los guerreros irían llegando de la misión a cenar al gran salón.

Loki sonrió maliciosamente, el dios de las mentiras y travesuras contraataca.

Estaban todos comiendo cuando entro con elegancia y seguridad robando las miradas de los presentes, de inmediato todos los hombres se voltearon a fantasear con la sensual mujer quien sabía cómo manipular la situación como doncella sus defectos de hombre eran una ventaja, se sentó en una de las mesas esperando el momento para atacar, se dio cuenta como la miro Fandral como era el más mujeriego seria su primera víctima, con una sonrisa y en cuestión de minutos estaría allí.

Mientras tanto ellos comentaban.

\- Mira esa belleza- Fandral fue el primero en decir con gran agitación

\- ¿Quién será? - se preguntó Volstagg

Hogun se extrañó - Nunca la había visto por aquí

\- A mí me parece conocida, como si la conociera de algún lado- Thor sentía esa sensación extraña en su estomago

Fandral el casanova de inmediato se dirigió donde la doncella hermosa- Iré hablar con ella

\- Buenos días señorita, no te había visto por aquí- dijo indiscretamente sentándose a su lado.

\- Tal vez porque no soy de aquí- replico Loki moviendo una ceja.

\- ¿Entonces de dónde eres?

\- ¿De verdad quieres saber?

\- Claro como una criatura tan hermosa se encuentra sola en un lugar como este. Donde están mis modales, yo soy Fandral uno de los mayores guerreros de Asgard ¿y tú eres?

Estoicamente respondió curvando sus labios- Deberías esforzarte más, si quieres saber mi nombre

\- Una chica difícil. No lo entiendo todas las mujeres se mueren por un tipo como yo valiente, fuerte con gran dominio en la espada.

\- No todas las mujeres se fijan en la fuerza algunas preferimos la inteligencia

Fandral frunció en seño- Acaso me estás diciendo tonto

\- Son tus palabras, no las mías

\- Vamos no me conoces, yo también soy inteligente

\- ¿A sí? - dijo mientas alzaba una ceja

Ella se acercó coqueteando un poco sonriendo, él se aproximó también hasta que sus alientos se mezclaban. Ella tomo su hidromiel y lo mojo todo -No lo creo

Todos reían eso hizo al otro enfurecer, acercándola le tomo la muñeca la empujo contra su cuerpo, estrechándola y besándola con un roce en los labios suficiente para que la princesa se asustara mucho entonces lo golpeo, le tiro más cerveza bañándolo totalmente, tratado de huir.

El plan de la chica no había resultado para nada trataba de golpearlo para que la soltara, pero era más débil en esa forma.

Loki se empezó a preocupar puesto ya no era el príncipe de Asgard si no una simple chica extranjera perdida humillando a uno de los más leales amigos del príncipe Thor. Mientras Fandral se encontraba enojado, la hechicera forcejeaba para liberarse, trato de usar su magia de mala suerte esta se bloqueó y empezó a fluir de forma extraña.

Debía irse antes de que descubrieran que era Loki, ya que se metería en problemas, sus muñecas estaban rojas y no sabía que hacer hasta que Thor apareció

\- Alto Fandral, no ves que lastimas a la señorita

_Oh si el príncipe de hadas salvando a la princesa._

_Estúpido Thor._

\- Thor viste lo que me hizo, además porque la defiendes si ella tiene la culpa.

El tronador nunca se entraba en los conflictos de los demás porque Fandral no la lastimaría de verdad, eso lo sabía simplemente estaba enfadado y aun así no tenía idea porque estaba allí a punto de pelearse con su mejor amigo por alguien que claramente lo había humillado en frente de todos de alguna manera su cuerpo reaccionaba solo en la protección de una desconocida.

Los demás lo miraban cuchichiando, inventando rumores sobre Thor que nunca entraba en riñas amorosas con nadie. Así que asumieron cosas, ya que los príncipes eran su tema preferido de conversación.

El tronador la defendió- No es razón para hacerle daño, ella está asustada

\- Ella me humillo, debería regañarla un poco

\- Cálmate y suelta su muñeca

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por qué la estas hiriendo.

\- Entiendo Thor es que te interesa esta chica, no defiendes a alguien tanto sino es porque quieras impresionarla, ya veo quieres competir conmigo

\- No es eso.

Sif se puso celosa. - Thor prefieres a esa tipa que a tu mejor amigo.

\- Es su culpa, trato de seducirla y ella lo rechazo. ¿Acaso quieres que me quede viendo como alguien es lastimado frente a mí?

\- Como la defiendes tanto se supone que no la conoces, pareciera que peleas por su honor, deberías salir con ella entonces si te esfuerzas tanto para impresiónala, ya que tienes ese instinto protector- La guerrera realmente se molestó por eso.

\- Sif cálmate, no es nada de eso

\- Crees que no me di cuenta como la mirabas Thor desde que entro, nunca me has mirada así. Es como si la quisieras para ti. -Sif había notado la mirada lujuriosa de su novio

\- Ella me parece conocida, no quiero acostarme con ella- Dijo el tronador mirando a la inocente doncella.

\- Tal vez lo hiciste, la conoces y este celoso por Fandral - La mujer explotaba de ira, el tronador era un mujeriego.

\- Sif yo no la conozco, asumes todo eso sin tener pruebas

\- Te conozco Thor, sé cuándo miras algo que no puedes tener, pero lo deseas y eso haces con ella.

Mientras los novios discutían afuera del pasillo. Fandral soltó a Loki finalmente dándose cuenta de que Thor tenía razón.

Ella cayó al piso - Lo siento no fue mi intención hacerte daño es solo que nadie me rechaza y yo no quería lastimarte quizás Thor tiene razón, en verdad lo lamento señorita generalmente no pierdo el control, pero me enoje por lo que me hiciste. - Murmuro Fandral mientras que se iba _._

La pequeña riña hizo que Loki sonriera, dulce venganza al menos había fastidiado a alguien, hizo que esos dos se peleaban.

\-----

**Los placeres violentos poseen finales violentos y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo en que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz.**

La hechicera empezó a sentir que su magia actuaba descontrolada y se quedó completamente paralizada, ya que dicha magia era tan fuerte e incontrolable hasta sentía nauseas, no podía soportar esa extraña energía arrolladora.

Estaba en el suelo preocupada al darse cuenta de que algo grave pasaba dentro de sí que no entendía y no podía explicar, probablemente fue por hacer un hechizo que no debía ser perpetrado por un principiante como él sino para un consolidado hechicero como Balder, quien en el pasado lo hizo con facilidad, pensó sería igual sin embargo su hermano era más poderoso.

Quizás se equivocó, algo salió mal en todo eso.

Tal vez había cometido un error al tratar de hacer esa loca travesura vengativa.

Por lo menos Fandral se había retirado porque no tenía tiempo para lidiar con ese molesto guerrero. Se hallaba demasiado débil en ese momento y sensible más de lo normal.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto el tronador al verla mareada y si resultaba extraño que no podía ni ponerse en pie.

La supuesta mujer volvió a mirar siguiendo esa voz familiar y se trataba de su hermano, se había olvidado de que él seguía allí, estaba enfrente con sus ojos clavados en ella con esa hambrienta mirada intensa la cual provocaba escalofríos. Nunca alguien la había mirado de esa forma tan penetrante desnudando su alma y se sentía extraño.

Loki trato de encontrar su voz que parecía no salir - Yo he... Estoy bien creo ¡Lamento lo que paso!

Este se arrodillo junto a ella. - No te preocupes es que eres muy hermosa entonces Sif se puso celosa, pronto se le pasará y Fandral estaba enfado porque lo rechazaste de alguna forma lo heriste...Nunca lo había visto tan alterado en realidad él no es así, usualmente no se comporta de esa manera tan agresiva, entiendo que tú lo humillaste, pero nunca debió lastimarte.

\- No hay problema me gusta ser traviesa y el caos, así que eso no es nada. Le agradezco mucho por defenderme, pero no era necesario ¡Yo puedo cuidarme sola!

Trato de levantarse y le costaba mucho, se dio cuenta que no podía controlar su energía. Thor tendió su mano para ayudarle y ella se quedó un rato pensando mientras miraba detenidamente al joven, desconfiando si bien después de unos momentos la tomó para levantarse del suelo. Parecía que su piel ardía al estar en contacto con el musculoso macho, su cuerpo femenino reaccionaba diferente a su cuerpo masculino; actuando distinto a la presencia de Thor, se estremecía con cada roce anhelado.

Los dos parecían tener sensaciones de electricidad y una enorme atracción prohibida quizá siempre la habían tenido.

Cuando se había levantado sus miradas se encontraron con coquetería. Thor la miro fijamente como hipnotizado y extasiado dejándose seducir por ese instante mágico, por esos ojos confusos que lo miraban con perspicacia entrando dentro de su alma, de su mente para ser estragos en él y Loki también se hundía en sus ojos azules como el cielo que tanto le gustaba. El tronador se arqueo e inclino un poco para romper la distancia sin querer soltar las manos tersas y suaves al tacto, estaba jugando con estas enlazándolas inconscientemente hasta pudo notar que las manos de esa mujer tenían el mismo tamaño de las de su hermano, parecían tan pequeñas en comparación con las suyas.

Se hallaban cerca, tan cerca, quizás demasiado. Tanto que Loki se tensó, las manos de Thor eran ásperas y raspaban a las suyas nunca lo había notado porque no le gustaba tener contacto físico con las demás personas y retrocedió un poco tratando de huir, pero el otro le hablo notando el pequeño movimiento - Espera, no se tu nombre. Yo soy Thor Odinson, príncipe de Asgard y el hijo primogénito de Odin.

La mujer realmente no sabía que hacer así que siguió la línea que diría una extranjera parecía ridículo estar haciendo algo así, hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a engañar - Es un honor príncipe Thor poder conocerte en persona, he escuchado mucho de ti.

Loki al enlazar sus manos noto se había cortado con el vidrio, tenía algo de sangre carmesí en su pálida piel llenando al chico con esa misma sangre, oculto la mano rápidamente y trato de escabullirse para que este no la descubriera. El tronador no pareció darse cuenta de lo distraído que se encontraba mirándola descaradamente.

\- Sabes tus ojos son muy lindos, son verdes como los de mi hermano. Nadie en Asgard tiene ese color es como un verde azulado parece que te atrapa con ellos, uno lo hechiza con su mirada penetrante y sus grandes ojos traspasan el alma

"No sabía que alguien más pudiera provocar eso"

Ella se paralizo estaban por ser descubierta - Bueno ese no es exactamente el mejor cumplido que he recibido

\- Lo siento, yo no soy exactamente como Fandral pero me agradas siento que eres diferente a todas las mujeres que he salido, nunca he visto a alguien que rechace a mi amigo tan abiertamente. ¿Nos hemos visto antes? me pareces conocida.

\- Sé que no eres igual que tu estúpido amigo - _Aunque vas por el mismo camino -Pensó-_ y las comparaciones no me agradan sobre todo las que me comparas con alguien de tu familia.

Thor se acercó mucho atraído por su aroma como un imán justo cerca de su oído respirando el aroma de su cabello, poniendo su cabeza en la nuca de Loki ocultándose en su cabello para capturar la fragancia, susurrando a su oído lentamente - Lo sé, es que tienes mucho en común. Tus ojos verdes, eres inteligente y hueles a el dulce aroma de la lavanda, pero no eres mi hermano porque este me golpearía si hiciera algo como estar tan cerca de él de esta forma.

La hechicera estaba enrojecida y tratado de retroceder, su plan se salía de control - ¿Huelo a lavanda? ¿Quién se fija en eso?

\- No es común en Asgard ya sabes es muy evidente. Todos los hombres generalmente son rudos y sudan en las batallas, pero mi hermano es diferente, ya que práctica magia así que siempre huele bien a diferencia de los demás. Todos creen que es débil, flaco y pálido pero su estilo de lucha es único, más rápido, elegante y ágil que cualquiera.

"Él sabe lo que hace, lo que quiere y como conseguirlo."

\- Tu hermano suena alguien interesante, no puedes parar de hablar de él.

_Vaya es como si estuvieras enamorado..._

Thor hablaba con orgullo al conversar de su hermano adoptivo - Es porque te pareces a él. Una persona complicada e inteligente diferente a todas las personas que conozco es como un enigma antisocial, muy frio como el hielo porque nunca expresa sus sentimientos incluso muchos dicen que no tiene, pero yo sé que en el fondo tiene un corazón cálido, es una persona especial.

"No hay nadie como él"

Loki se quedó en silencio sin decir nada, un poco fastidiado.

El rubio se dio cuenta al fin de la herida de su mano la cual sangraba, este tomo su mano con suavidad, le estrecho un poco mirándola con determinación, una fuerte magia verde cubría la herida, curándose sola.

Thor se quedó mirando, como analizando la situación, toco su cabello y puso la palma de su mano en la nuca como siempre lo hacía, la miro fijamente. Mientas acariciaba su mejilla y labios con suavidad tratando de reconocer la verdad - ¿Hermano? -Susurro

El hechicero retiro la mano del hombre violentamente - ¿Qué te pasa príncipe porque me confundes con tu hermano? Cuando claramente sería imposible que eso pasara; que yo fuera alguien que ni siquiera conozco. ¡Es algo ridículo!

\- Sabes ninguna doncella tendría el coraje de hablar conmigo de esa manera, ni siquiera un caballero, ni mis mejores amigos. Loki es el único que puede hablarme así, que puede insultarme con tanta indiferencia sin importarle nada y sabes que yo se lo permito, si fuere otro que me tratara de esa manera, le rompería la cara con un golpe.

\- Yo no soy tu hermano te lo dije soy una chica común así que ¿me golpearas? príncipe, te atreves a llegar a eso por no cumplir por vuestra voluntad y así pretendes ser un buen rey. - Replico-

\- Yo no golpeo mujeres, ni personas indefensas. Además, tú eres un mentiroso embaucador y travieso príncipe ¡No me engañas!

\- Yo no soy una doncella que debes rescatar, no estoy indefensa. No sé qué te pasa príncipe Thor de seguro bebiste demasiado _(o tienes remordimientos por dejarme en la lluvia- Pensó- Loki)_ Yo hago lo que quiero, tu no me das ordenes entendiste, no me importa que seas un príncipe no puedes pretender que soy tu hermano.

Thor se acercó y la atrajo hacia él agresivamente no podía evitar sentir esa atracción letal que hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara por su cuenta haciendo lo que deseaba, sus instintos más salvajes despertaban con solo rosar su piel tersa, oler su aroma embriagador o hundirse y ahogarse en el sabor de un travieso embaucador. Deseaba tomarla y reclamarla como suya, rasgar su ropa con su boca, besar su cuerpo mientras le muerde lentamente, marcarla con sus dientes allí mismos sin importar nada como hubiera hecho cuando se encaprichaba o tenia deseos de una mujer, pero sospechaba que ella era Loki entonces no era cualquiera, él no quería jugar por que le importaba suficiente.

Pero incluso cada insulto lo estimulaba a caer ante esos encantos que ni el mismo Loki sabía que tenía. Se acercaba lentamente sintiendo sus alientos, luchaban contra sus ardientes deseos sin embargo no podía controlarse era la oportunidad de probar sus labios rojos que lo incitaban a devorarlos, su deseo fue más fuerte que cualquier pensamiento cuerdo he incluso iba contra el sentido común, él era un hombre impulsivo que se dejaba llevar por sus instintos sórdidos y primitivos

Como no sabía que era Loki decidió probar la dulce tentación que lo inclinaba a hacer lo clandestino y lo más prohíbo, lo impropio, cayendo profundo ante sus deseos perdiendo finalmente la poca cordura que le quedaba -Es bueno que no sea tu hermano porque entonces no podría hacer esto.

Thor se abalanzo como atacando a su enemigo o a una presa tan rápido y tan desesperado que no le dio tiempo a Loki para reaccionar. El amante la atrajo a su cuerpo, estrechando sus labios en un beso posesivo, hambriento y apasionado dejándola sin respiración, aunque fuese dientes y rudeza.

Iba a un ritmo rápido demasiado para una inocente criatura, pero este no podía detenerse le gustaba saborear, morder sus labios comérselos y probar cada célula de su cuerpo sujetándola con firmeza, estrechándola más contra él en un derroche de pasión desmedida, sintiendo su delgado cuerpo estremecerse. Cuando Loki trato de zafarse, de romper removiéndose muy tensa, el otro gruño aun con la intención de continuar, con la pretensión profunda de no detenerse nunca.

La hechicera se asustó, confundida recibiendo cada golpe de su antagonista con un jadeo casi sin poder respirar, se quedó mirándolo sin saber qué hacer, se sintió aterrada de que había disfrutado y se culpaba de no detener toda esa locura, deseaba que continuara con todo eso. Su cuerpo tan bien reaccionaba con fuego y pedía más contacto, acepto el beso demasiado rápido, su corazón latía frenéticamente.

Sus pupilas dilatadas, sus ojos inmensurablemente abiertos, sus labios inflamados temblando y llena de confusión.

Estaba asustada todo era culpa de ese tonto cuerpo que anhelaba los besos de Thor. Se tocó sus labios enardecidos, rojos mientras el tronador se lamió los labios como preservando el sabor adictivo.

El embaucador se enfadó por la actitud de Thor, este aun sostenía su cintura. Loki se soltó y le dio un golpe -¿Crees que por ser un príncipe de oro puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, con quien te dé la gana, sin importar nada? Yo no soy cualquiera, entendiste cretino no vuelvas a ser eso o no respondo, te lastimare de maneras inimaginables.

\- Yo soy Thor el más fuerte de Asgard, el futuro rey... Hago lo que quiero y nadie discute conmigo. No tengo miedo de ti como ves no estás en condiciones de amenazarme, yo soy más fuerte físicamente no puede contra mi eres débil y vulnerable.

El tronador supo que se había equivocado en decir esas palabras, él nunca se preocupó en pensar antes de hablar, pero Loki lo supo, tenían ese lenguaje kinésico. Podía sentir esa miraba oscura llena de odio y rencor contra él, que asfixiada y envenenaba. El hechicero se mordió los labios con frustración apartando sus ojos.

\- Nunca te quedas sin palabras, ya que estas duelen y matan más que puñales. - Susurro Thor

\- Eres un idiota arrogante deberías ser más como tu hermano y no actuar como siempre lo haces hijo de Odin, impulsivamente, sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero claro todos prefieren a un príncipe de oro sin cerebro como tú que alguien como yo.

\- Sabes que los besos son para callar las bocas de los embaucadores mentirosos como tú ¿Quieres que te calle o lo harás por tu cuenta? - El tronador sonrió.

\- Eso es tan gracioso que voy a morir de risa - Dijo Loki en un tono asido y sarcástico

Thor sonrio- No lo dije para que te rieras, hermano

\- Eres imposible, rubio tonto

**En tu boca quedó el pecado de mis labios, así que ellos mismos van a tener que retractarse con otro beso.**

Aun eran adolescentes con una vida llena de complicaciones y responsabilidades como príncipes de Asgard.

Loki siendo el hermano menor siempre fue más maduro, leía sus libros, estudiaba la magia, era calmado, demasiado inteligente y tranquilo.

Thor que era más inmaduro, impetuoso, vigoroso, pasaba en fiestas o luchaba con bestias y gigantes de hielo, llegando sudoroso e incluso lleno de sangre, era salvaje pero no dejando su autoridad como príncipe muy arrogante, con decir que se creía el más fuerte de todos y según él debía ser rey solo por tener esa fuerza física.

El jotun era muy humillado por no ser un guerrero, era delgado, pálido y se veía muy frágil, era casi de la misma altura que Thor pero no era parecido a este, ni a ningún otro Asgardiano, ni en su fuerza, ni en su poder mágico

Era diferente y él lo sabía.

El príncipe del trueno físicamente era la imagen perfecta de un hombre perfecto para los Asgardianos. Fuerte, bronceado, rubio, ojos azules con porte orgulloso, gallardo, triunfaba en todas las batallas, era el mejor en su rango, su cuerpo era musculoso aun adolescente llenaba todos las expectativas y estereotipos de la sociedad, tenía mujeres que suspiraban y hacían lo que fuese por pasar una noche con él, los guerreros lo admiraban luego estaba Loki que era totalmente imperfecto e ignorado por Asgard este era como invisible, no llamaba para nada la atención por su pelo oscuro como la noche, tan pálido, con su magia y era relativamente débil aunque era joven pero sus conocimientos eran superiores, tenía el don de las palabras, de la gracia, era educado y equilibrado sin embargo aun con su gran inteligencia no era apreciado por eso era travieso solo para llamar la atención que Thor siempre le robaba.

Loki era misterioso y oscuro incluso su físico era como la misma noche y Thor era como la luz del día brillante en todo Asgard.

El tronador sabía que el hechicero no era su hermano desde hace unos cuantos años y Loki también sabia o al menos lo sospechaba, no tenía tanto conocimiento como el tronador, pero había escuchado una conversación de sus padres y tenía sentido ya que él era diferente físicamente a los demás a veces sentía que no pertenecía allí y no era tratado igual...

Incluso si ellos no tenían la misma sangre todo ese juego estaba prohibido.

El tronador seguía actuando muy extraño en ese momento ¡Jugando con fuego! dejando a Loki confundido, atrapado en ese estado caótico lleno de dudas y miedos.

El embaucador estaba seguro de que Thor tramaba algo tal vez era un tipo de castigo por tratar de engañarlo, no lo sabía, pero averiguarlo resultaba ser peligroso en ese cuerpo que sentía esa atracción desmedida. Su sentido común decía que se fuera lejos del cazador, una parte de él deseaba averiguar qué conspiraba su hermano. Necesitaba explicaciones coherentes a sus comportamientos apasionados.

Nadie engañaba al dios de las mentiras y travesuras debía saber porque el hombre estaba besándolo... Loki era él que falseaba, si Thor pretendía hacerlo estaba equivocado.

Si acaso se atrevía a tratar de engañarlo como si pudiera contra él, ya había perdido demasiadas veces en las batallas, pero la mentira era su área, era bueno manipulando, era su especialidad sin embargo ahora no sabía cómo lidiar con Thor, ya que no tenía idea de cuáles eran sus intenciones, había algo oculto en todo eso, lo sabía, pero no podía identificar que era.

El príncipe del trueno no crearía planes tan elaborados no obstante presentía que estaba tratando de darle una lección para que no volviera a realizar travesuras locas como esa o humillar a su mejor amigo.

¡Todo debía ser una farsa! Thor nunca se interesaría de esa forma por él, pero entonces como explicaba la manera en que lo miraba o besaba; no era algo fraternal sino un beso entre amantes.

No permitiría que nadie le diera una cucharada de su propia medicina, lo conocía demasiado bien como para ser burlado por este. Debía revertir la situación a su favor porque era el que tenía ese estilo de juego de jóker o ajedrez y el otro era el impulsivo que solo usaba su fuerza para lograr sus fines. En ese momento Thor lo estaba dejando sin saber que pensar, enfrentando directo, dejándolo sin defensas.

Pero la mente maestra se complicaba mucho pensando en los planes de venganza de Thor cuando este simplemente no estaba pensando con claridad. Tal vez Loki era muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que el hombre estaba siendo impulsivo, jamás se iba imaginar que en realidad lo estaba deseando con esa intensidad enardecida y quería hacerle el amor allí mismo dejándose llevar por esa pasión que quemaba como fuego ardiente, la concupiscencia lo dominaba.

_Lo prohibido a menudo es más atractivo y excitante._

Como Loki rechazaba la opción de que el musculoso la quisiera de esa forma, se inclinó más por la hipótesis de que todo eso era fingido y que Thor quería engañarlo por mentirle. Todo era una farsa, un juego elaborado, una broma tonta.

\- Te gusta que sea un bobo rubio tonto así tú puedes decir que eres el inteligente entre nosotros, ¿no es así? -Agrego el tronador

La embaucadora camino a su lado marchándose de allí, ignorando abiertamente al sujeto, sabía que este le enojaba que alguien no le pusiera atención como niño caprichoso que siempre obtiene lo que quiere y nadie nunca lo ignoraba excepto su hermano por supuesto, el único que hacía cosas que los demás no se atrevían a intentar hacer a un príncipe impulsivo como Thor, por miedo o respeto siempre le obedecían.

La jotun nunca fue alguien común, era un manipulador que manejaba a Thor con facilidad por ser su hermano menor este lo protegía, era dominado por las palabras y las acciones tan solo una mirada, un gesto o una sonrisa bastaban para que el manipulador convenciera al guerrero de cualquier cosa.

El hombre se enojó por la actitud de Loki por tratarlo con tal indiferencia, todas las mujeres estuvieran rogando por sus besos y se desmayaban porque él les hablara o las miraba, pero allí estaba esa sensual mujer fingiendo que le da igual. Claro olvidaba que era Loki de quien se trataba. Estaba furioso por ser ignorado o que este actuara de manera tan fría como si no le importara nada y a la vez le gustaba porque nadie era capaz de enfrentarlo de tal manera.

Thor le sujeto de la muñeca antes de que se fuera y tiro de ella violentamente contra él con demasiada fuerza más de la necesaria como consecuencia a tal brusquedad la chica pego contra el musculoso con demasiada rudeza, resbalando ya que tenía un vestido largo que se adaptaba a su figura, cayo llevándose al otro consigo, los dos abatieron contra suelo y se golpearon contra el pasto cerca del jardín.

El varonil se dio cuenta que Loki estaba debajo de él tratando inútilmente de apartarlo, ya que su cuerpo era demasiado delgado para soportar el peso aplastante además de estar en una posición incómoda y vergonzosa en todo sentido. El hechicero no solía tener demasiado contacto con otras personas, estaba nerviosa y sonrojándose totalmente por esa cercanía que no tenía con nadie.

Por suerte estaban lejos de los pasillos y de las personas o si no alguien podía verlos, formar muchos rumores de la forma en que Thor trataba a sus supuestos amantes.

El guerrero levantó su propio cuerpo con sus brazos apoyándose a cada lado de la cabeza de Loki y volvió a ver a esta que estaba enfrente de él aprisionada por su enorme figura, su rostro cerca tanto que sus narices se rosaban y el sensual casanova la miraba fijamente dándose cuenta de lo hermosa que era, sus ojos verdes confusos y algo enrojecida. Thor se acercó más olvidando que no debía hacer eso, sin pensar en las consecuencias solo conservaba ese instinto lujurioso de devorar, besar de tomar y marcar.

La hechicera empezó a golpear su pecho con suavidad- Levántate idiota ¿crees que no pesas nada?

\- Esa es la manera de hablarle a tu príncipe- dijo con burla.

La diva exigió - No me importa quién eres ahora liberarme en este instante ¡Quítate de encima bestia sin cerebro!

\- ¡Tu no me das ordenes! Si quiero te dejo allí besándote hasta que no puedas respirar, asiéndote el amor de forma salvaje hasta que ruegues por más de mis besos como las demás mujeres, eres mía entiendes. Yo soy Thor hijo de Odin futuro rey nadie rechaza al mismo príncipe de Asgard, te atreves a hacerlo tu pequeña, una simple desconocida. Todas las mujeres desean una noche conmigo, ¿por qué tu no? - Susurro el tronador cerca de su oído.

\- Me estas lastimando Thor ¿desde cuando soy de tu propiedad? yo no soy de nadie y como no rechazar a un idiota arrogante, las mujeres son unas patéticas en este mundo o no hay suficientes hombres- Dijo hiriendo el orgullo del guerrero.

\- Yo soy tu príncipe. Y tú eres mía siempre ha sido así - Dijo el guerrero con una voz fuerte y autoritaria.

Esas palabras crearon furia y desconcierto en Loki aún más cuando el otro empezó a acariciar lentamente su piel tersa y pálida. Tocando sus labios con los suyos, rozando su nariz aprovechando la proximidad para eso, querer más, querer todo.

Quizás era lujuria o egoísmo pero quería al mentiroso en ese instante y que ese momento no se desvaneciera nunca.

Loki trataba de ir contra sus propios deseos, ella no era como Thor, era más prudente y pensaba mucho antes de hacer algo - Deja de jugar a esto.

\- Yo no estoy jugando solo hago esto con personas que me gustan, mujeres hermosas que están en Asgard para seducir, hacer travesuras a mis mejores amigos y causarme problemas.

\- Thor no se suponía que esto debía pasar, puedes apartarte.

\- Te gusta esto no lo niegues, me deseas como yo a ti. No mientas más porque tu cuerpo te traiciona este pide más de mí, cuando te beso se estremece y cuando te acaricio busca más proximidad.

"Tu cuerpo femenino reacciona con él mío."

\- No sé qué tratas de hacer, pero ya no puedo seguir con este juego que inventaste, reconozco que yo soy Loki, quería hacer una inocente travesura ¡puedes dejar toda esta farsa y liberarme ya! No me gusta que hables así conmigo como si fuera una mujer común cuando yo soy tu hermano.

\- No, eres una extraña traviesa que le gusta romper corazones.

Antes de que terminara de hablar Thor le arrebato las palabras con un beso suave, dulce y lento dándole tiempo de saborear más -Me gustaría que aprendieras mi pequeño Loki a no volver a hacer travesuras como esta, entiendes nunca más. Porque tu hermano no le gusta que hagas eso.

Todo ese engaño enojo, ¿que se creía Thor para humillarlo y tratarlo de esa manera?

De pronto sus ojos se pusieron rojos con la ira, su magia se disparó sin poder ser controlada y este arribo contra Thor, electrizándolo con magia verde alrededor tirándolo a varios metros a una pared y destrozándola en el proceso.

El brujo se levantó viendo a su víctima tumbado, temblando y retorciéndose. Se fue a su lado arrodillándose cerca de él -No sabía que podía hacer eso, en esta forma mi magia es más fuerte. Esto no debería estar pasando, aun soy un hechicero principiante.

Se acercó al herido mirándolo con detenimiento, se veía tan guapo cuando estaba vulnerable y paralizado con su magia. Puso una mano en su pecho para que dejara de temblar - ¿Estas bien?

_El guerrero se estremeció porque estaba muy frio y Loki sonrió ante eso, este le miro como quejándose de haberle hecho todo eso y decirle que evidentemente no estaba bien, que no se burlará de su estado._

El brujo pensó como debía salvar a Thor, la única forma era con un contra-hechizo, devolver la acción por la cual hizo activar esa magia desconocida.

\- No me mires así, todo esto es tu culpa, pero no te preocupes vas a estar bien, voy a tratar de romper ese hechizo. Esto te pasa por estar tratando de ser más inteligente que yo, no te sirve jugar a ser rudo conmigo y tratar de engañarme. Te mereces eso por humillarme sabes debería dejarte tirado aquí por abandonarme en la lluvia mientras te besuqueabas con Sif, por olvidarse de mí, de mi existencia y no llevarme contigo a esa misión, ni defenderme de esos tipos que hablan mal de mí. - Dijo el hechicero con amargura

Thor lo miraba con tristeza y algo de dulzura, tratando de hablar, sollozando un poco -Lo siento hermano... Lo siento.

\-----------------------------------------------------

**El amor nunca es correspondido, siempre se ama a la persona equivocada, siempre se tiene miedo de perderlo, sin nunca tenerlo.**

El hechicero se sentó en su torso del otro tratando de sostener sus muñecas, su magia lo rodeaba como fuego tratando de concentrarse y no pensar en lo vergonzoso que era toda esa situación -Idiota no sé por qué hago algo tan humillante, debería dejarte aquí y sin embargo tengo que hacer esto para que no sufras esa tortura, duele ¿puedes sentirlo? ¡Bien que lo mereces! Ahora ¿Quién es el vulnerable? ¿Crees que todo lo obtienes con la fuerza? pero estas sufriendo por mi magia ¡apuesto que eso no lo esperabas! Yo tampoco no sabía que mi magia era tan potente en esta forma.

Thor lo miraba aturdido temblando. - ¡Ruega! Dime que me necesitas por una vez en tu vida, siempre criticando que soy débil.

"Solo yo puedo quitarte el dolor."

\- Siempre te he necesitado eres mi inteligencia y yo soy tu fuerza. No sé qué haría sin ti. - Susurro

\- Está bien Thor tienes suerte que allá estudiado este contra-hechizo. Bueno quédate quieto, no hagas ningún movimiento, esto va a ser algo incómodo...Todo por tu culpa por estar jugando conmigo de esa manera ¿Que creías que era? Soy tu hermano sabes, aunque tenga esta apariencia parece que olvidas eso ¡No sabía que tenías fantasías incestuosas conmigo!

Loki se agacho diciendo muchas palabras para romper el hechizo, estaba sentada en el musculoso cómodamente y no era que el otro le estorbara, ya que esta no pesaba nada. La hechicera se fue acercando tratando de pensar los ángulos que debía tener para quedar en la misma posición que estaba el hombre hace unos momentos exactamente, todo debía ser igual.

El hechicero se acercó a su oído - Escucha Thor voy a hacer esto para salvarte, pero si te atreves a burlarte desataras mí ira, me has visto enojado pocas veces y no querrás hacerme enfadar y no le digas a nadie que hice esto o te destruiré. ¿Estás de acuerdo, confías en mí?

Odinson asistió, aturdido aun por la energía mágica - Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, yo confió en ti

Loki repitió la misma acción se arqueo igual que Thor en la misma posición y le dio un beso suave casi rozando, se quedó viéndolo, pero este seguía paralizado sin sentir dolor aunque era tan dulce ese beso, tan suave que el príncipe no quería sanar solo para que la rubia lo hiciera de nuevo.

La hechicera miro a Thor y sonrió retorcidamente tocando el pecho con su dedo moviéndolo haciéndolo estremecer. - Y ahora que hice mal se supone que ya deberías moverte. Supongo que no dije las palabras que me hicieron enojar...

-"Yo soy tu príncipe. Y tú eres mío siempre ha sido así" Esas palabras fueron las que me enojaron y activaron mi magia para atacarte, pero sabes ahora me gustan claro cuando yo soy el que las dice y tú eres el las escucha -Sonrió maliciosamente.

Thor trato de moverse llevando su mano a la mejilla tersa, este al ver la reacción lo golpeo suavemente calmándolo ya que parecía algo asustado de estar allí paralizado -Calma, deberías confiar más en mí, no te voy a dejar aquí tirado, aunque debería. Te voy a liberar, vamos de nuevo ¡todo va a salir bien! Debo decir que me gusta tener el poder en ti, ya sabes ser el dominante, ya que tú siempre me ganas en las peleas y básicamente en todo.

Loki volvió hacer lo mismo - Yo soy tu príncipe. Y tú eres mío, siempre ha sido así -Replico -

Luego de aquellas palabras le dio un beso suave y tierno como se besaban en los libros que tanto leía probablemente algo que no conocía el guerrero, un sentimiento verdadero, lleno de amor no pasión, no deseo algo que no entendía, sabor a magia, a peligro y aun así Thor pensaba como algo tan toxico y mortal podía ser tan dulce. Un lengua de plata que hacía estragos en su persona y todo su cuerpo vibraba por ese pequeño toque, nadie lo hacía sentir de esa manera, ninguna otra mujer paralizando sus sistemas matándolo lentamente en sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado aun cuando pasaba noches con mujeres sin embargo estaba extasiado por un roce.

El hombre cerro los ojos simplemente dejándose llevar, era como estar en el cielo en ese instante maravilloso donde no importaba nada más... Loki espero que el hechizo se rompiera para alejarse, pero en cuanto Thor recuperaba la fuerza este respondió con más intensidad a ese pequeño roce, besando con furia abriendo la boca para morder sus labios, agarrando a ese cuerpo para acercarlo más a él, besándolo con pasión desmedida sin poder detenerse, ni pensar.

Thor se sentó estrechando a la sensual contra su cuerpo abrazándola con fuerza, tomando con una mano su cintura y con la otra su nuca, acomodándose, arqueándose tomando a Loki en sus brazos para estrecharla más, pidiendo contacto como un loco sediento queriendo esa sensualidad, ya nada era suficiente quería todo. Ya que este no pensaba con claridad y las cosas se salían de control.

El hermano se había olvidado de que se trataba esa mística criatura, no era una mujer común...

El hechicero se daba cuenta que el rubio estaba traspasando los límites de juego llegando a una zona demasiado prohibida. Thor empezó a morder su oreja siguiendo con su cuello lentamente con calma saboreando su piel y mordisqueándola, bajando hasta su pecho, acariciando su pierna con sus dedos y subiendo hacia su espalda provocando escalofríos, queriendo romper de una vez ese vestido que parecía estorbar.

Besando de forma muy violenta como aferrándose cada vez más al cuerpo de Loki probándolo para saber si en verdad su olor era igual a su sabor y la otra se dio cuenta que eso era real el príncipe pensaba que él era una mujer cualquiera, eso le asustaba. La forma en que besaba acariciaba con impaciencia todo su cuerpo, no era un juego.

\- Thor espera, para con esto- Dijo jadeando y entre cortando las palabras

El otro hombre no parecía escuchar con su agarre firme y posesivo como si tuviera una presa en sus garras.

\- Maldición Thor. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Loki no podía hacer eso porque era inteligente, el sensato sabía que eso estaba mal, estaba prohíbo como el atractivo no reaccionaba a palabras en ese momento se asustó, no dejaba a nadie tener ese tipo de contacto, nadie había hecho eso con él... Y ese era Thor su supuesto hermano actuando tal como Balder.

Le tirò al suelo con agresividad mientras besaba, chupaba y mordía su piel como una dulce adicción entregándose al pecado, a esa sensación de placer desmedido perdido en ese momento mágico y satisfactorio.

Loki sin darse cuenta estaba llorando sus lágrimas caían por su rostro sin poder evitarlo no tenía otra forma de que el salvaje escuchará.

Thor inmediatamente se detuvo mirando a su cielo con una mezcla de culpabilidad y tristeza, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, lo que significaba ¿Qué había hecho? Olvido que no era una mujer común, era su pequeño hermano adoptivo al que se supone que debía proteger y no desvestir en medio de un jardín.

Se sentía avergonzado de sus acciones al ver a su víctima, sintió que su corazón se estremecía. Se sentó de nuevo y le quito a su muza las lágrimas que caían en sus mejillas con cariño en una suave caricia en un acto de ternura y de confort

Loki estaba reposaba en el regazo del musculoso rodeándolo con sus largas piernas, este la envolvió en un abrazo reconfortante y tierno. Ella trato inútilmente de alejarlo, sollozando hasta que se rindió en sus brazos. Recostándose a este sintiéndose cálido, protegido y no querer que ese momento se detuviera, podía escuchar el corazón de Thor latiendo con fuerza.

Por un instante quiso quedarse allí olvidando todos sus problemas y preocupaciones

\- Lo siento, solo lo siento. Yo quien siempre digo protegerte soy el causante de tus lágrimas, no llores más mi pequeño hermano porque siento que se me rompe el corazón. Quiero que tu sonrías y no llores nunca más por mi causa-susurro el tronador acariciando el sedoso cabello.

La voz de Loki sonó ronca y demasiado suave - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me besas? Porque me miras de esa manera tan intensa y me acaricias de esa forma.

\- Por qué...Yo. No lo sé...Mañana lo vas a olvidar así que supuse que.... Un día escuche hablar sobre eso, cuando no se tiene experiencia en las esas transformaciones no recuerdas lo que pasa después. Lo lamento me deje llevar, no debí aprovecharme de esta situación, pero no sé qué paso, tú sabes que yo te quiero y eres todo para mí, nunca haría nada para lastimarte.

\- Olvídalo yo te perdono quizás fue mi culpa creo que salió mal este hechizo incluso eso explica todo además no eres solo tú, yo también siento que mi corazón late muy rápido con tal frenesí, me duele el estómago y tengo toda esta adrenalina cuando estas cerca es extraño estoy aturdida no me gusta.

"Me da escalofríos todo esto."

\- Loki si no fuera tu ...

\- Parece que olvidaste eso no. ¡Que era tu hermano! - le reclamo el azabache.

\- Si no fueras mi hermano ¿dejarías que continuara? Ya sabes

\- Cállate Thor, deberías estar avergonzado

\- Loki yo no me arrepiento. Sé que debería, pero lo volvería hacer entiendes, siento que te he lastimado sin embargo me gusto, no soy bueno mintiendo y lo sabes simplemente si no fueras tu si me acostaría contigo ahora y todos los días, pero eres especial para mí, mi pequeño hermano... Quizás debemos irnos, inventaran muchos rumores de mi mañana y no sé cómo explicarlo. - agrego el rubio

\- Eres un mujeriego incluso no puedes controlarte cuando me ves en esta forma Thor eres una vergüenza en este lugar ¿qué pretendías hacer conmigo? en este sucio lugar. ¿Qué crees que soy? Si soy alguien especial debería ser diferente no crees. No quiero sexo Thor, quiero hacer el amor con alguien que me quiera de verdad y que me amé de la misma forma e intensidad así somos los hechiceros únicamente nos entregamos a alguien que en tengamos un lazo fuerte e incondicional, no algo efímero si no algo eterno. ¿No crees que deberías esperar a esa persona que esté hecha solamente para ti? Así no Thor, tu no me amas de esa forma y yo tampoco, sé que hay un lazo entre nosotros y quizás por eso nos atraemos, pero esto no está bien, menos en este lugar.

"No me trates como a un ser cualquiera."

\- Lo siento, pero tú pudiste detenerte y no lo hiciste. Tienes razón hay un lazo entre nosotros porque nunca había sentido nada parecido con nadie más posiblemente en otras circunstancias abríamos nacido para estar juntos y yo sería esa persona que está hecha para ti sin embargo no es así somos lo que somos Loki discúlpame nunca debí hacerte algo así ¡Eres mi hermano!

Loki susurro- Descuida sé que no eres capaz de dañarme, confió en ti Thor. Posiblemente en otras circunstancias yo fuese la persona que está hecha para ti también, esas aventuras solo son falta de encontrar a esa persona. La hallaras y cuando la encuentres ella será todo tu mundo

\- Y cuando la bese sabré que es la indicada

\- Con un beso te darás cuenta....

El la ayudo a levantarse alzándola y Loki aún no podía caminar bien puso sus brazos alrededor de él recostada en Thor y este la llevo a su habitación, hasta la cama.

\- Descasa hermano, mañana hablamos, aunque no recuerdes mis bes... Quiero decir que nada, que no recuerdes nada. -dijo nervioso el tronador.

La hechicera se sintió insegura de estar sola y vulnerable era demasiado orgullosa como para decir algo así que cuando el otro se marchaba lo jaló de su ropa

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No es nada.

\- Entonces como explicas que eres una mujer y vas a seducir a los hombres de Asgard

\- Se oye mal cuando lo dices así

Thor se sentó a su lado -Como es que lograste. Es decir ¿Cómo es que?

\- Olvidas que soy un hechicero o solo me estas subestimando

\- No es nada de eso.

\- ¿Cómo me reconociste? Soy bueno mintiendo

\- Lo sospeché desde que te vi, crees que esos ojos verdes pasarían desapercibidos para mí, te conozco demasiado. Además "me gusta la travesura y el caos" es algo que solo tu dirías, ya te dije hueles de esa manera y tu personalidad es la misma.

\- Supongo que me conoces, pero yo soy un mentiroso principiante mis tácticas se vuelven mejores con los años. Y no olvido que aprendo de mis errores, algún día seré capaz de engañarte por completo

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Todo ese coqueteo con Fandral ¿te interesa? ¿Querías estar en su cama? - dijo sonando enojado y celoso.

-¡No digas eso idiota! Fue asqueroso solo una pequeña travesura, ya sabes quería vengarme.

\- Y por eso me metiste en problemas con todos.

Loki frunció el ceño- Yo no te pedí que me defendieras

\- No parecía que podías contra ellos, ni contra Fandral

\- Puedo cuidarme solo

-¡No mientas! Si yo no hubiera defendido, no sé cómo hubiera terminado

\- Fandral no es una amenaza, tú si eres una.

\- Yo no sabía que eras tú o nunca le hubiera permitido tratar de cortéjate sin mi permiso claro esta mucho menos que se acercara con malas intenciones. - dijo con su sobreprotección latente.

\- No lo permitiste y no sabías que era yo. Tal vez me hubiera vengado si tú no lo hubieras arruinado entrometiéndote... Además, tú tenías malas intenciones hace unos minutos así que no lo critiques cuando tú eres igual a él.

\- ¿Yo? Estaba defendiéndote, yo fui el que se metió en problemas por tu culpa, deberías discúlpate con ellos y agradecerme el hecho de que hice todo eso por ti.

Loki molesta dijo- No les digas que era yo y no te agradezco nada, eres peor que Fandral

\- Es tu culpa todo esto tú fuiste en que se transformó en primer lugar.

\- Aun no entiendo porque me defendiste si no sabías que era yo no me digas querías tratarme como esas chicas patéticas que esperan en tu cama a que las complazcas.

\- Hermano - dijo avergonzado.

\- ¡Lo pensaste! Si tuviste ese pensamiento Thor Odinson no vas a salir vivo de aquí.

\- No, bueno...Yo no al principio. Ya sabes que estoy con Sif

\- Deja de mentir es por eso por lo que entraste en esa pelea con Fandral, claro por qué tu no sabías que era yo al principio. Es por eso por lo que dijiste que era hermosa querías seducirme porque rechace a Fandral, lo tomaste como un desafío. Eres muy competitivo

\- Te lo diré por que mañana no le recordarás, yo te deseo de en esa forma carnal, me atraes mucho, mi cuerpo te quiere a ti y todo mi ser.

"Entiendes, ya sabes no sé qué pasa conmigo me estas enloqueciendo."

\- Está bien Thor para tu información yo soy muy atractivo en mi forma original, yo soy veneno toxico, soy fuego quizá no sea parecido a tu persona, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga belleza, aunque al parecer tu no lo crees. Esta forma ni siquiera se parece a mí, me ofende que digas eso además sigo siendo yo

\- Sé que tienes un atractivo místico que te hace diferente y tus ojos son hermosos está bien lo reconozco así que no vuelvas con eso. Te prefiero mil veces en tu forma original como mi lindo hermano Loki sin embargo tus transformaciones es una parte de ti, yo las acepto y las quiero igual. Y ya es hora de cambiar a mi pequeño de nuevo... Sabes que me seduce esa forma femenina y no puedo evitarlo soy un peligro para ti en esos momentos, no quiero que llores, no te mereces que te trate así, fui un egoísta. - dijo con sinceridad.

\- Puedes quedarte Thor, yo confió en ti. No es tu culpa debe ser el hechizo.

El príncipe insistió - Quiero que cambies

\- Tranquilo es a corto plazo cambiare de forma hasta mañana

\- De verdad causas problemas

\- Quería divertirme un poco con este hechizo, no es mi culpa que Fandral quisiera seducirme, ni que tu amante se pusiera celosa, ni que te abalanzaras hacia mí a besarme como un salvaje depredador aun me duelen los labios eres bruto incluso me mordiste, me hiciste moretones que creías que nadie los iba a ver y preguntar. De verdad estás loco, me asustaste por un momento pensé que no sabías que era yo, que me ibas a tratar con aventura de una noche hasta rompiste este vestido, eres un salvaje.

\- Es tu culpa tu hiciste que todo eso pasara, además solo es un beso no significa nada pudiste detenerte y no lo hiciste, aceptaste eso así que no deberías sentirte ofendido, esa era una manera de demostrar que eras tú, creí que de esa manera yo lo sabría además no es la primera vez te bese, aunque claro eso fue un accidente, pero de esa manera me daría cuenta y funciono la próxima vez que quieras engañarme te besare, sabré que eres tú. -dijo pensativo el tronador intentando evadir los engaños.

\- No habrá próxima vez ¿Qué estás pensando? Soy tu hermano, no puedes besarme cuando quieras, ni hacer todo eso... Ese tonto accidente fue mi primer beso, no había besado a nadie, pero el príncipe de oro va a batallas lo envenenan, su hermano fracasado tiene que rebajarse, luego trata de confrontarme no sabe cómo y termino besándote de nuevo por que eres un insensato, ni si quiera recibo agradecimientos bueno supongo que tampoco significa nada para ti entonces no va a ser el primero porque tus besos no valen nada porque eres mi hermano

\- No te agradezco, eres el culpable de que me pasaran todas esas cosas en primer lugar, la primera vez trataba de salvarte ya que te fuiste a hacer travesuras a los elfos de luz y termine envenenado, la segunda vez quieres hacer bromas a Fandral y termino electrizado por tu magia-dijo el tronador teniendo razón en muchos aspectos.

\- Yo no pedí tu ayuda

\- Que orgulloso eres, me necesitabas

\- No, tú eres un arrogante que se cree especial, un niño mimado y caprichoso. Solo por ser príncipe poderoso ya quieres agarrar todo a la fuerza, inmaduro que no piensa dos veces lo que hace. Hay consecuencias de tus acciones, sabes

El tronador ofendido añadió- Está bien me detestas entonces me voy, no me voy a quedar a que me insultes

Loki lo vio a alejarse y siento algo extraño una opresión en su corazón - Espera

\- ¿Qué? Olvidaste decir que soy demasiado soberbio y presumido

\- Thor creo que tengo miedo

El guerrero suavizo su mirada y en realidad era imposible que Loki dijera algo como eso, así que se quedó mirándola no sabía por qué no podía enojarse con ella.

\- Con este cuerpo las cosas son diferentes, las emociones, los sentimientos, no siento normalmente estas cosas. Soy vulnerable, más débil y no puedo controlar mi magia, es muy fuerte.

Thor se acercó acariciando su mejilla tomando con sus manos su rostro - Estoy aquí, nada te pasara por que yo siempre te protegeré

El hechicero sintió la mano cálida, áspera y se relajó ante la caricia - ¿Te quedaras hasta que me duerma?

\- Voy a dormir aquí.

\- Ni se te ocurra

\- ¿Por qué? No es la primera vez que dormimos en una misma cama

\- Soy una mujer y después de que lo que hiciste no me voy a arriesgar, eres peligroso porque tienes esos deseos lo veo en tus ojos pareces desvestirme con la mirada, recorren mi cuerpo con lujuria y pretendes que te deje dormir a mi lado

\- ¿Y? Es verdad, quiero controlar este fuego si confías en mí, sabes que de todas las personas yo sería el último en lastimarte. Yo puedo contra este impulso debo superar esto si me ayudas.

\- Y si nos vieran qué pensarían, si te ven en mi cuarto con una mujer extranjera. Sería extraño

\- No importa, no se darán cuenta además estado con muchas mujeres extranjeras soy Thor ahora dame espacio

\- Eres un arrogante mujeriego, pero está bien puedes quedarte, aunque no creo que sea buena idea. Si me tocas de esa manera te juro que te convertiré en un sapo mañana cuando se deshaga esta transformación.

\- Confía en mí, yo nunca haría nada que no quieras

El tronador era muy descarado- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

El otro no dijo nada y se acostó junto a ella, quien se recostó a él y se durmió lentamente acurrucada en un costado sintiendo muy cálida, segura en el amplio pecho de Thor, este acaricio su cabello -No tengas miedo yo estoy aquí - sonrió cálidamente enfrente de su cielo, la cual respiraba lentamente en sus brazos.

Se acercó más, se inclinó y le dio otro beso suave en los labios mientras ella dormía. Atrayéndola más a él, acariciando su espalda con lentitud en un abrazo mientras trataba de dormir, aunque era difícil estando tan cerca.

Nunca se limitaba simplemente a dormir con alguien, no usaba la cama para eso, pero debía admitir que prefería la compañía de Loki que cualquier otra.

Quizás porque su cielo era diferente.

Era alguien importante para él.

* * *

**_"La gente cree que tu alma gemela es la persona con la que encajas perfectamente, que es lo que quiere todo el mundo. Pero un alma gemela auténtica es un espejo, es la persona que te saca todo lo que tienes reprimido, que te hace volver la mirada hacia dentro para que puedas cambiar tu vida. Una verdadera alma gemela es, seguramente, la persona más importante que vayas a conocer en tu vida, porque te tira abajo todos los muros y te despierta de un porrazo."- Elizabeth_ **

El guerrero prohibió a Loki hacer esa transformación de nuevo ya que se sentía atraído, no podía soportar mucho tiempo teniéndole tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Este estaba acostumbrado a cuando quiere algo lo toma, si le gusta alguien simplemente la lleva con él en un momento placentero hasta que se aburre de los amores baratos, nadie lo rechaza porque es un príncipe, un fuerte, gallardo, esbelto guerrero. Las mujeres se entregan a este sin proceso de cortejo, escogía a una sin ni siquiera saber su nombre para alguien como él no era difícil tener amantes nadie nunca era capaz de decirle que no.

Entonces llega su hermano adoptivo a coquetear con Fandral rechazándolo abiertamente y tenía que atraerle de tal manera quizás no debió hacer eso, actuar de esa manera, querer ese contacto, pero todo su ser reaccionaba apasionadamente ante el cuerpo de Loki contra el suyo, no se podía detener deseaba poseer y amar sin medida. No obstante, esa no era una aventura común de una noche el embaucador era una de las personas más importantes en su vida aunque sabía que su hermano era adoptado, había llegado demasiado lejos, cruzando esa línea delgada, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerle algo tan pervertido por sus propios deseos egoístas.

_No fue capaz de controlarse, no sabía que pasaba con él era como un imán que lo atraía con intensidad a Loki, sentía que esta lo hechizaba con esos ojos verdes que traspasan su alma como espadas, lo seducía con cada movimiento elegante y su sonrisa traviesa._

Thor suspiró tomando la cara de la otro entre sus manos, sus dedos recorrían su rostro- Oh mi Loki creo que debería protegerte de mí mismo en estos momentos. Lo siento no debí comportarme de esa manera contigo, no eres mi hermano verdadero y tu olvidarías todo mañana, parte de mi quisiera que recordaras sin embargo es mejor así sería incómodo para ambos, duraríamos un tiempo sin hablarnos de alguna forma querrías escapar y evadirme como tu primer beso, debo decir que también fue el mío.

Se quedó mirándola un tiempo tratando de dominar sus deseos y pensando que esta era la primera vez que dormía con una mujer de esa manera simplemente estando cerca era una sensación cálida y agradable. Teniendo a alguien calentando su cama a lo mejor prefería eso, tener a Loki a su lado para siempre que estando con muchas mujeres las cuales no amaba.

_Solamente dormir junto a una persona que realmente significara algo para él y verla despertar entre sus brazos_

Su ángel era diferente, sus besos eran incomparables le generaban electricidad por todo su cuerpo, lo embriagaban y envenenaban, era como una droga insaciable para él y quería más quería todo, aunque fuera tan prohibido.

Ese cuerpo femenino había despertado su pasión, un amor en su ser. Una atracción poderosa y catastrófica

Thor le parecía pacifica e inocente mientras dormía, tomó su barbilla mirándola y volvió a darle un beso robado en la clandestinidad, en la sombra oscura de un secreto inminente, fue algo suave apenas un roce para no despertarlo lento y triste. Se retiró para darse cuenta de que Loki ya había cambiado volviendo a la normalidad, acaricio su cabello, suspirando - Ya no eres una chica desconocida ahora eres mi pequeño hermano, supongo que ya no puedo besarte aunque todavía quiero.

Cuando el adolescente abrió los ojos y cruzo su miraba con la de Thor quien lo observaba fijamente con una sonrisa. Se dio cuenta que estaba abrazado con el tronador aferrado a este con sus piernas, brazos enlazados muy cómodo y demasiado cerca más de lo que el usualmente permitía, usando su pecho con una almohada y las sabanas embrolladas por doquier en desorden al mismo tiempo el tronador acariciaba su cabello con cariño.

Loki se sobresaltó al no recordar nada de lo que pasaba, lo que hizo fue pelear con el príncipe encantador, lo golpeo y los dos cayeron de la cama enredados entre las cobijas.

El tronador se rio muy fuerte al caer atajando al otro- Thor suéltame

Los dos acostados en el suelo entrelazados por las sabanas- Se dice buenos días hermano ¿Qué pasa? Veo que volviste a la normalidad

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? - Grito sobresaltado.

Thor añadió- Tú me dijiste que me quedara. Recuerdas

\- No recuerdo haber dicho nada como eso

\- Lo dijiste además parecía que querías que me quedara porque tenías miedo y estabas vulnerable

\- No quiero hablar de eso, si pasó algo lo mejor es que te olvides de todo

Thor se empezó a reír - Llorabas como un bebé

\- CALLATE - Dijo Loki, tratando de quitarse esas sabanas que rodeaban - No es mi culpa cuando cambie de forma es como si mis sentimientos fueran más fuertes, no lo sé, es extraño, estaba sensible. ¡No puedo controlarlo!

\- Así que hay algo que no puedes controlar

\- Vete Thor. No sé ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Para que tienes un cuarto entonces si terminas en el mío siempre?

El otro hombre lo ignoró, sonriendo - Cómo olvidar algo tan gracioso

Loki lo golpeó suavemente - No le digas a nadie o ya verás Thor, te lo advierto

\- Pero si te ves adorable con ese vestido -se carcajeo el guerrero.

Mientras que el embaucador lo fulminaba con su mirada ya que llevaba el vestido puesto, se lo cambio rápidamente con un chasquido de sus dedos. - Thor deja de burlarte de mí, no recuerdo mucho, pero me imagino que te diste cuenta y me seguiste. En serio que no tienes conciencia, no sé si alguien nos vio

\- No te preocupes, yo soy un príncipe puedo andar con cualquiera y nadie diría nada porque soy Thor.

\- Debes guardar apariencias, no quiero meterme en problemas, si se dan cuenta de que yo era esa mujer desconocida, no sé qué pasaría.

El mentiroso tratado de levantarse, Thor jaló las sabanas provocando que Loki le cayera encima para luego acostarse a su lado - Problemas es lo que tú me das por esas travesuras, pero no lo vas a volver hacer nunca porque no te dejaré.

Con tranquilidad añadió- Como si tú pudieras dominarme, no lo haré de nuevo es algo peligroso después de todo, pero no porque me lo ordenas.

\- Si es peligroso... - Muy peligroso ya sabes por los hombres con malas intenciones en esa forma...Como...Yo...Que no tenía para nada de malas intenciones -Dijo Thor en un susurro en forma que no se entendía nada.

\- No se dé hablas, yo estoy hablando de mi magia

\- Si yo hablaba de eso también que es peligroso incluso me dejaste paralizado y todo eso dolió

\- Ha si en serio y ¿Cómo fue? - pregunto el azabache con curiosidad.

\- Bueno yo estaba y tu...Yo. Luego Tu... Entonces tu hiciste un contra hechizo. Tú te subiste en.... Repetiste mi acción entonces yo dejo de ser electrizado por tu potente magia -Y luego yo... - Y...- Tu

\- Que elocuencia, no entendí nada Thor ¿Acaso paso algo que no quieres decirme?

\- No, para nada. Yo jamás haría nada con tu cuerpo femenino de ninguna manera lo quiero tener, ni lo deseo. Quiero decir que nada en absoluto

\- Es como si me ocultaras algo puedo sentir como me mientes

Thor quitó todas las cobijas de encima y se las tiró a Loki - No, hermano. No hay nada de beso oculto...Quiero decir me voy hermano debo entrenar

\- Huye es como un cobarde...No me has contado nada

\- Me pregunto ¿Qué ocultara? Parece estar más nervioso de lo normal. ¿Quién entiende a Thor?

Loki tenía un extraño sabor en su boca que era muy familiar además de una herida en su labio que decidió ignorar.

Como dijo el tronador, el azabache no recordó.

Más tarde estaban todos charlando y comiendo. El príncipe entró como un ser inocente que no había causado un caos el día anterior, se sentó al lado de Thor como de costumbre, los amigos de este hablaban de lo usual, el no prestaba mucha atención

Todos lo miraron de forma extraña -Oh Loki veo que tuviste una noche salvaje.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me pregunto quién se atrevió a morderte de esa manera tan feroz y agresiva. A ti que eres tan delicado nunca dejas que nadie se te acerque mm cuanta diversión es por eso por lo que no te vimos en todo el día. Loki eres travieso- Agrego Fandral con una sonrisa pícara.

\- No sé lo que hablas Fandral debe ser tu mente pervertida que le ve doble sentido a todo - replico el hechicero molesto.

\- Tienes rasguños, sigilaciones congruentes con algunos pequeños hematomas de Thor -Analizo Hogun en su estado de seriedad

\- Los dos tuvieron sexo salvaje con alguien eh - Agrego Fandral

Loki solo se quedó mirando al guerrero, ya que él no tenía idea de cómo habían aparecido en su piel esas marcas, ni nada porque no recordaba y el primero que vio al despertar fue Thor así que era lógico pensar que él sabía y no le quería decir.

El príncipe se puso nervioso -Amigos acaso eso importa nuestras vidas sexuales no son de su interés además al menos yo no tuve acción ayer en la noche y mi hermano es travieso de seguro se peleó con alguien

\- Que pasa Thor estas muy tranquilo, tu eres el primero en defender a Loki e interrogar y hacer tu propia investigación. - dijo el otro dado el hermano era muy receloso además sobreprotector.

\- No...No los compañeros de cama de Loki no son mi problema- Defendió inútilmente, sonando falso dado si le interesaba.

El hechicero le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, haciendo una mueca obvia que Thor le reprochaba que aprovechara su figura femenina para seducir.

\- Si no fueran tu problema, me hubieras dejado salir aquella vez con Amora- Dijo Loki

\- Eres muy joven mi hermano debo protegerte y cuidar de ti

El príncipe contesto con furia- No uses mi edad de pretexto incluso soy más maduro e inteligente que tú.

\- Eres mi pequeño hermano no quiero que te lastimen, debo proteger que no manchen tu honra también

\- Idiota puedo cuidarme solo además de ser capaz de tener a quien me dé la gana lo sabes tengo lengua de plata, manipulo a la gente y soy un cambia formas flexibles. Así que a ti no te debería importar como a mí no me interesa con quien metes en tu cama, ni siquiera a ti te interesa. No cuidas tu honra por estar pendiente de la mía.

Los hermanos discutían como de costumbre golpeándose por debajo de la mesa como siempre en su pequeño mundo.

\- Vieron a la chica de ayer- Resoplo un guerrero-

\- Si la chica por la que Thor casi me golpea ¿Qué paso con ella? -pregunto Fandral

Los peleones de inmediato volvieron a ver a la misma vez para escuchar los rumores. Nada sospechoso

\- Se fue con Thor

\- Oye Thor nos contaron que estuviste haciendo algo con esa chica y no me refiero hablar ¿Cómo es en la cama? Una fiera dado que te dejo marcas -Dijo Fandral, coquetamente

\- Sabemos que te atraía y como no era una belleza

\- La mirabas de esa manera llena de pasión y deseo.

El tronador miro a su hermano muy incómodo con ganas de salir corriendo para que este no escuchara nada de eso -Solo le pedí disculpas por como ustedes la trataron

\- Si claro Thor, te vimos por ahí hablando con ella después desapareciste siempre cuentas tus hazañas con orgullo no veo cual sea el problema de hablar de eso, sabemos que te interesa tenías esa mirada de depredador hambriento mira a su presa parecías querer devorarla incluso te peleaste con Fandral y con Sif

\- Yo. Solo me disculpaba, enserio yo jamás nunca pensaría algo así de ella. - Dijo el tronador nervioso tratando de justificarse

\- Cuales disculpas si ella fue la causante de todo o te dio disculpas placenteras- agrego Fandral

\- Es tu culpa por ser tan mujeriego, yo no hice nada con ella..Eso es lo que tu pretendías - Dijo Thor

\- Oye y sabes ¿Quién es?

Loki estaba exasperado y se tensó no quería que lo descubrieran, observó a su hermano quien parecía nervioso y enojado incluso un poco sonrojado

\- No lo sé, creo que ya regreso a su mundo

Fantaseando su amigo agrego- Era hermosa

\- Y tu primer fracaso -Dijo celoso el tronador

\- Es por eso que me interesa además no fue del todo un fracaso le di un beso fue algo extraño, pero tenía un sabor interesante. Thor después de tu deseo por defenderla como si ella fuera una doncella en peligro me robaste a mi futura novia.

Loki estaba tomando algo de inmediato lo escupió totalmente, tosiendo.

\- La besaste. No debiste hacerlo eso -Grito el tronador.

Fandral arqueo una ceja -¿Celos?

\- Por supuesto que no

Volvió a ver a su cielo que estaba pálido mirando al suelo como si fuera la visión más interesante

Thor puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano - ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, no es nada- Respondió Loki

\- Estoy seguro de que la encontraré y tú no me la quitaras de nuevo para eso tienes a Sif es tu novia después de todo -Dijo Fandral enojado porque su amigo le robo la conquista

\- Para que te tire otra cerveza -se defendió

\- Me gustan los retos Thor además es culpa tuya si no hubieras venido hacerte el valiente, a competir contra mí. Ella y yo hubiéramos tenido una romántica noche juntos -Fandral se mostraba medio enamorado.

Loki solo se quedó mirando no sabía si asustarse o ponerse a reír sería tan divertido decirle a Fandral que era él.

\- No iba a pasar nada en absoluto por que a ella no le interesas te lo dejó muy claro- El tronador se lo empezó a tomar personal.

Loki sonrió maliciosamente para decir quién era ella y reírse del tonto - En realidad Fandral yo era...

Thor le tapó la boca- ¿Qué estás haciendo? No digas nada

El hechicero le mordió la mano -Siempre arruinas mi diversión

\- Y ¿cómo sabes que no le va a interesar? Thor -Agrego Volssang

Hogun el más sensato musilo- Se está alterando por razones triviales

\- Hable con ella me dijo que tú eras bruto, un idiota, que nunca estaría contigo en la vida que preferiría morir y que le provocaste nauseas, eres un hombre que no le atrae para nada. - Resopló Thor

Loki arqueo su ceja, susurrando al príncipe - Acabas de inventarlo, eres un terrible mentiroso. Sonó tan falsó

\- Así veo que tuvieron tiempo, hablaron mucho a Sif le encantara escuchar eso- empiezo a pelear Fandral

Thor mintió descaradamente - Solo hablamos ( _Entre gemidos y besos- Pensó-)_

\- Pues parecías conocerla. La sobreprotegías inclusive te mostraste muy interesado, la tratabas diferente a las demás como si fuera importante, especial. Nunca te esmeras tanto, ni siquiera te molestas en seducirlas, pero ella fue una excepción. Sif también lo notó por eso se enojó tanto contigo. Amigo parecías hipnotizado que se yo, incluso llegue a pensar que habías caído en las garras del amor.

\- No seas exagerado, además ella se fue y nunca más volverá parece que la asustaste Fandral - El tronador se molestó.

\- Si alguien la asustó fuiste tú, crees que no me di cuenta... La mirabas cuando estaba conmigo de la misma forma que vez algo que no puedes tener y lo deseas con tal intensidad nunca he visto que mires alguien así entonces supe que la querías para ti por eso fui tras ella, es diferente a las demás. Puede notarlo desde la primera vez que sonrió de forma traviesa, resulta excitante, exótica y nos atrae a los dos porque es más que un retó, es más que una mujer cualquiera, es un ser raro y extraordinario como un tesoro que no se encuentra en cualquier parte. -Fandral analizo.

Loki se puso en pie enfrente de todos - Quiero decirles a todos ustedes que no les debería importar lo que hace o deja de hacer mi hermano como si nunca hubiera estado con una mujer. ¿Acaso hay alguna diferencia? De verdad no hacen otra cosa que meterse en los asuntos de los demás

Se encontraba enojado y cansado de que todos hablaban algo que no entendía bien Thor jamás lo vería de esa manera o a su disfraz de mujer sensual. Era imposible a menos que al principio no supiera que era él

Thor volvió a ver a Loki que se retiraba y decidió seguirlo- Amigos yo creo que hablare con él

\- Así que tienes un nuevo admirador.

\- Déjame en paz. No estoy de humor todos ellos creen que tú y yo en mi forma femenina hicimos algo cuando eso es imposible- dijo sin recordar bien lo que realmente había pasado.

\- Yo. Loki no pasó nada lo juró

\- No dudo de ti, es estúpido tu jamás me verías de esa forma.

Thor estaba serio un poco triste y no dijo nada

\- Es decir es bueno que tu estuvieras allí sabes recuerdo que me defendiste de Fandral. Me sentí segura y mucho mejor cuando lo hiciste sin saber ni si quiera mi identidad llegaste justo en el momento en que te necesitaba a veces parece que yo no existiera para la familia real pero ese día sentí que era importante para alguien - Dijo Loki

El comentario pareció mejorar el humor y la felicidad de Thor - Así que tienes un sabor interesante.

\- Eso ni siquiera fue un beso, no me molestes con eso porque no me agrada

\- Y cómo te acuerdas de ese beso y no del mis (Besos)

El hechicero pregunto sin comprender- ¿A qué te refieres?

Thor le exigió- Que si estás en tu forma femenina o cualquier forma... No quiero que te beses, ni coquetees con mis amigos, está terminantemente prohibido.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No me agrada, ya sabes me enoja mucho y no quieres verme enojado así que no lo hagas... Aunque cuando quieras puedes tirarle cerveza y rechazar a Fandral. El merece que alguien haga eso con él, eres su primer rechazo oficial

\- No sé por qué haces tanto escándalo como si quisiera besar a tus amigos o que ellos quisieran hacerlo. Eso únicamente fue una broma sin sentido nada más, yo creo que el amor es una tontería que se usa para manipular a la gente, torturar solo para eso la usaría yo, para causar daño a alguien... Sabes que el que se enamora es un perdedor y yo soy inteligente los genios no hacen algo tan poco razonable, los tontos como tu quien sabe.

\- Eso dices ahora mi hermano porque nadie te arrebatado el corazón así que no puedes hablar algo que no sientes, que no conoces. Tal vez un día entenderás hay cosas que no puedes controlar, aunque quieras hacerlo, encontraras a alguien que no podrás simplemente ignorar el sentimiento que te atrapa como no evitas que salga el sol por las mañanas... Siempre dices el que se enamora pierde y muere por idiota. Pero yo moriría por sentir eso tan intenso como es el amor tan peligroso algo que te duele, te hace tan feliz de verdad no hay cosa más hermosa y satisfactoria. A veces cuando pierdes ganas lo dice un tonto como yo

\- Thor tan dulce como siempre, ingenuo y bobo también

\- Eso creo Loki, has escuchado esa leyenda sobre almas que nacieron para estar juntas

_"Quiero hacer el amor con alguien que me quiera y que me amé de la misma forma e intensidad así somos los hechiceros nos entregamos a alguien que en verdad tengamos un lazo fuerte e incondicional no por algo efímero si no una cosa eterno. No crees que deberías esperar a esa persona que esté hecha solamente para ti. Así no Thor, tú no me amas de esa forma y yo tampoco sé que hay un lazo entre nosotros y por eso nos atraemos, pero esto no está bien, menos en este lugar. No me trates como a un ser cualquiera."_

\- El amor no es para mí, yo no necesito esas cosas mundanas Thor como tú, aunque pareces no encontrar a tu adorada alma gemela, ni te importa hacerlo.

\- A veces uno nunca encuentra lo que busca, pero cuando la encuentre no la dejare ir, me casare y tendré muchos guerreros Thor como yo.

"Descuida sé que no eres capaz de dañarme, confió en ti Thor. Quizás en otras circunstancias yo fuese la persona que está hecha para ti también, esas aventuras son falta de encontrar a esa persona. La hallaras y cuando la encuentres ella será todo tu mundo"

\- Es toda una pesadilla, sabes te ves atractivo en esa luz hasta podría casarme contigo -el príncipe se burlo

\- No deberías burlarte de mí, sé que piensas que todo lo que digo es ridículo y lo que dicen mis amigos también

\- Me conoces bien hermano solo estoy riendo de lo insensato que eres, no te preocupes guardare tu secreto cursi para que no se rían de ti y bueno los rumores nunca son reales.

Loki se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego le dio varias palmadas. - Ahora ya sabes cómo reconocerme, los besos significan traición que te mentí y disfruté hacerlo

Thor coloco su mano en la nuca de su hermano con suavidad -Tu eres el inteligente de nosotros, la próxima vez que intentes engañarme cambiando a tu otra forma te daré un beso y sabré la verdad a veces los besos no se dan solo para traicionar, si no para demostrar amor.

\- Sabes entonces cual es la diferencia de un beso de amor y uno de traición. Ninguno por que los dos llevan sangre y dolor

\- Y cuando me besaste no fue de traición lo sé, esa es la diferencia el amor es algo sublime que da vida, la traición solo causa muerte, guerras y dolor

\- Así aquella vez de los elfos fue para salvarte por qué no conoces tu lugar, te crees superior y no piensas antes de actuar

Thor sonrió -De amor, eh. Ves mi hermano no todo es blanco y negro el amor hace que todo sea más colorido y brillante

\- Estar con muchas mujeres no te hace experto. Me imagino que tu besas a las mujeres porque las deseas, te apasionas o encaprichas, pero no por amor. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. Ignoras lo que es verdadero, la realidad por una mentira vacía y sin fundamentos, el amor es mucho mejor que todas esas cosas juntas, pero no hay que arriesgarse a morir. Tú crees en todo eso de las almas gemelas y actúas tan superficial, tus palabras no son congruentes con tus acciones

\- En el mundo hay dos personas hechas para estar juntas como un hilo rojo del destino, debo tener una fachada ya sabes para ser respetado por los demás guerreros. Si no puedo tener lo que quiero es un poco frustrarte, me atrae una mujer que solo he visto una vez y quizás la vea en mis sueños, su piel es como la luna, sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos son realmente hermosos son capaces de hipnotizar si la vez fijamente. Sabes me gusta el sabor de la electricidad con hielo y la menta de sus besos. Es como veneno y adicción prohibida, besar a alguien que quieres es como tocar el cielo no hay palabras para describirlo.

_"- Y cuando la bese sabré que es la indicada_

_\- Con un beso te darás cuenta..."_

\- Está bien no se de lo que hablas, pero si sigues te voy a golpear.

\- Un beso de amor es irreemplazable, único y transcendental. El sabor del primer beso o del último, aunque sea robado esos no se borran nunca.

-Oh Thor no eres más que el tonto más dulce que existe. Mi primer beso fue un desastre que sabía a muerte con sangre y el último fue de traición. Esa pequeña travesura fue divertida, aunque estas ocultando cosas de mí, nadie puede mentirme veo la verdad detrás de tus mentiras

Thor sonrió -No estoy mintiendo simplemente prefiero el silencio. Hay cosas que es mejor callar, que se mantengan en la clandestinidad y en la oscuridad porque son peligrosas

\- Si no quieres decirme entonces debe ser importante

El tronador le dio un beso en la frente - ¿Traición o amor? Creo que deberás averiguarlo por tu cuenta mi querido hermano

**_Fin del Flashback_ **


	4. Chapter 4

En la tarde el tronador llamo a Heimdall para ser trasportado a su hogar, de inmediato fue recibido por el guardián — Bienvenido ¿Cómo estas príncipe Thor?

— Muy bien ¿Cómo están las cosas aquí?- agrego el tronador con nostalgia.

— Acontecimientos importantes han sucedido mientras no estabas

El otro se mostraba curioso— A pasado tanto tiempo ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— Es mejor que preguntes eso a tus padres

— ¿Acaso pasa algo malo que me deba enterar? - pregunto, notando aquella mala vibra.

— Príncipe esto no me concierne, pero quiero que sepas el rey debe tomar decisiones difíciles porque su elección depende el bienestar de su reino, a veces se hacen sacrificios para un bien mayor.

— Hablas como mi padre- añadió confundido.

— Soy tu amigo, trata de entender a veces es necesario perder para ganar

Thor quería averiguar más sobre el loco tiran— Heimdall ¿tú sabes de ese ser llamado Thanos?

— Se dice que es un temible guerrero destructor de galaxias enteras, líder de un gran ejército y los controla a todos. Es tan poderoso que no es recomendable entrar en un conflicto con él

_"Matar es su placer, le apasiona la tortura y la muerte"_

— Controla las mentes – lo dijo con una afirmación.

— Es parte de su poder, existe en un planeta lejos de aquí, mis ojos no alcanzan ese lugar oscuro y tenebroso. Se dice que nadie es capaz de salir de allí con vida

— Creo que Loki era controlado por él

— Es posible Thor- analizo el guardián.

— ¿Crees que mi padre lo libere si le doy esa razón?

Heimdall sabía que no podía ocultare la verdad a Thor — ¿Desde cuándo no vas a ver a Loki?

— Desde hace muchos años. ¿Está bien?

— Debes ir a su celda, ve a buscarlo e indaga sobre las condiciones en las que se encuentra

_"Tienes derecho a saber lo que está pasando."_

Thor se dirigió hacia el castillo algo dudoso no había visto a su querido hermano desde hace tanto tiempo y tenía la esperanza de que este fuese liberado por estar bajo la influencia negativa de alguien como Thanos el cual parecía un ser realmente malvado, además lo había extrañado.

Cuando estaba caminando encontró a los tres guerreros que caminaban por allí. — Mis amigos hace mucho tiempo no los veo

Hogun noto su entusiasmo— Te noto muy feliz Thor

— Aun no sabe las noticias— Susurro Volstangg

— Las cosas han ido muy bien en Midgard, aquí todo parece ser como antes y mi hermano ¿cómo esta? Me dieron información quizás pueda liberarlo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin decir ni una palabra, bajando la mirada. — ¿Qué pasa? Parece que me ocultaran algo.

Nadie quería contarle al tronador porque este se enojaría con los acontecimientos.

— Voy a visitarlo

Intentaron detenerlo— Espera Thor

— ¿Qué?

— No sé si sea buena idea.

— ¿Por qué?

Thor siguió caminando y los demás no tuvieron el valor de detenerlo. Fue hacia la celda de su pequeño para exigir a los guardias dejarlo entrar sin embargo cuando estuvo adentro quedo impactado porque no encontró nada más que sangre, oscuridad, cadenas y más sangre

El príncipe del trueno empezó a respirar rápidamente al ver tal escena, los demás guerreros se dieron cuenta que estaba enojado, muy enojado. Tiraba chispas por doquier y con un rayo empezó a destruir todo hasta golpear a los guardias

— ¿Dónde está Loki? — exigió bruscamente y los demás tuvieron miedo de esa presencia.

Viéndolo tan alterado nadie dijo nada, sabían que en cualquier momento podía matarlos, no era seguro estar cerca de él

Grito con fuerza tirando truenos— ¿Dónde está Loki?

— Sé que no deberíamos decirte, pero Loki fue entregado a los gigantes de hielo— confeso su mejor amigo.

— Eso no puede ser, debe a ver un juicio antes

— ¡Lo hubo! fue muy intenso Loki no quería irse, parecía gritar tu nombre, pero tú no estabas

— Como iba a estar si mi padre me envió a Midgard. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo? Yo debía estar allí— el tronador se mostraba furioso.

— Él es un traidor Thor

— No, él es mi hermano. – Susurro- Es mi hermano

Los demás insistieron— Pertenece allí

— Pertenece a Asgard, ha vivido toda la vida aquí, criado junto a mí.

— Calma Thor ellos no lo dañarán prometieron no hacerlo

— Él debe estar aquí conmigo así es como debieron ser las cosas, pero en vez de eso me oculto la verdad y se llenó de ese odio autodestructivo. – Dijo el tronador sintiendo el peso de la culpa

_¿Por qué no confió en mí?_

_Ya no fui un refugio para él_

Thor se fue a donde Odin con mal humor botando cosas en su camino

— Contrólate no puedes ir en ese estado –insistió Fandral

Pero el tronador lo tiró al suelo en un acto de brusquedad y salvajismo. Los demás se alejaron de ese salvaje ser que se convertía en un monstruo sin su amor.

— Era por eso por lo que me dejaron todo este tiempo en Midgard para no defender a mi hermano. Debo hablar con mi padre ¡No se metan en esto!

_"Ustedes no quieren a Loki y no les importa lo que pase con él pero para mí significa todo, debo enfrentar esto"_

Thor estaba con mal humor tan enojado que no podía controlar su ira, se dirigió hacia Odin, abrió las puertas con agresividad casi fueron tiradas.

— Hijo ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Padre ¿porque no me dijiste? ¿Por qué te llevaste a mi hermano? ¿Por qué lo tenías en ese lugar? - empezó a decir tantas preguntas esperando su respuesta.

— Lo siento mi hijo, debía hacerlo

— No...Tú no querías que estuviera aquí, me alejaste de él, sabias que iba a evitar que se lo llevaran ¿Por qué?

— No había opción

— Siempre hay una, iré a Jötunheim y lo traeré de vuelta aunque tenga que matar a todos y comenzar una guerra !Loki me pertenece a mi!- vocifero

"Ya lo has herido demasiado no permitiré que lo lastimes es por eso por lo que nos odia"

— No Thor, no puedes hacer eso

— Cómo pudiste padre él es tu hijo, yo debí estar presente ¡Soy su hermano!

— No hubieras permitido que se lo llevaran

— No, jamás lo hubiera entregado, ni lo hubiera dejado pudrirse en ese calabozo sucio donde lo tenías.

Odin lo hecho a la cárcel para castigar a su rebelde hijo adoptivo— Yo hago las cosas por una razón además tú fuiste el que se negó a verlo en primer lugar

— Es porque estaba enojado no quería que esto pasará, ni siquiera me dejaste despedirme, la última vez yo le dije cosas sin pensar...Que ya no era importante para mí, ni que era mi hermano.

— No podía decirte nada porque es algo político Thor, tu no entenderías siempre prefieres los sentimientos que la razón.

El príncipe con rabia y frustración exclamo— Todo este tiempo Loki tenía razón contigo

—Si quieres salvar al enano de Layfeyson, puedes hacerlo sin pelear

— ¿Cómo? - pregunto.

— Desposar a un gigante de hielo

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa— ¿Qué?

— Ellos nos darán a Loki si lo haces, firme un contrato cuando eras niño, estas obligado a hacerlo o entraremos en guerra. Tuve que entregarlo, no tenía más opciones él es uno de ellos, se dieron cuenta hasta ahora que estaba vivo entiendes por eso lo querían de vuelta. Legalmente ellos tienen su custodia

— Pero ellos son gigantes de hielo, esas criaturas horribles de verdad ¿quieres hacerme esto a mí? ¿quieres que me case con alguien grotesco? ¡Son monstruos sedientos de poder! - indico el tronador trataba de asimilarlo.

¿Cómo yo podría amar a un monstruo?

— Cuida tus palabras, Loki es uno de ellos. ¿Acaso piensas que es un monstruo también?

El tronador no lo aceptaba tantos años odiando a esas criaturas— Mi hermano es diferente, el creció aquí toda la vida.

"Él no es como ellos"

— Ella también sabe todo sobre esta cultura, es como Loki incluso su tamaño.

Thor lo pensó mucha tenia a Jane, no podía dejarla por otro ser que ni siquiera quería pero si era la única forma de salvar a Loki o nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Llevaba varios años con esa extranjera casi no la veía por los vengadores y el otro era su hermano de toda la vida, todos esos milenios juntos. No podía perderle porque era importante para él, ni siquiera se despidió hasta le dijo que ya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que pasará con su persona, lo dejo en esa mugrosa cárcel, le falló como hermano al abandonarlo

No cometería el mismo error dos veces. — Pero Jane, ella es mi novia

— Thor por el bien de este reino es tu responsabilidad y debes elegir con sabiduría como un rey a veces hay que sacrificarse por un bien mayor. Además, tu hermano volverá solo si aceptas o nunca más lo verás en tu vida.

El rubio recordó todos aquellos momentos que era feliz al lado de su antagonista cuando niños y no quería perderle — Lo haré padre, lo haré por mi hermano

— Me parece bien hijo mío

Thor estaba realmente enojado se fue de allí donde estaban sus amigos para tomarse un trago, sus amigos fueron tras èl.

— Oye amigo, te ves terrible

— Así es como me siento, terrible. Mi padre me mintió, metió a Loki en un calabozo y se los dio a los gigantes de hielo para que yo me casará con uno de ellos. Mi hermano es un príncipe de otro reino, pero también es de Asgard, parece a nadie le importa que fuese mi hermano, que lo quiera conmigo creo piensan que soy un idiota. Todo es política siempre se trata de eso como si la vida no tuviera valor- añadió deprimido el guerrero.

— ¿En verdad aceptaste casarse con uno de ellos por Loki? Me sorprende, tu odias tanto a los gigantes de hielo ahora tendrás a uno en tu cama- Se burló Fandral.

— Debo hacerlo, no voy a dejar a mi hermano allí. Iré por él, lo traeré de vuelta y me casaré, como sea no me importa el trato que hizo mi padre solo recuperarle.- afirmo el tronador.

— Hemos tenido problemas antes fuiste desterrado, vas a cometer el mismo error enfrentar a todos por un traidor, te arriesgas por alguien que quiere verte muerto y te odia

— Sabes que no puedo vivir sin él, es mi hermano. Hay un vínculo entre nosotros, ya sabes incluso siendo enemigos

— Puedes estar sin ese traidor no es fundamental, debes superarlo y dejar de aferrarte al pasado- agrego Sif.

— Lo perdí por segunda vez ¿cómo puedo ser tan tonto? Si le pasa algo no podría perdonarme por abandonarlo

— ¿Crees que le harán algo esos jotun? Después de todo el intento matarlos a todos e incluso a su rey- dijo algo preocupado Fandral.

Thor gruño tirando su hidromiel al suelo, quebrando el jarró — Si se atreven a tocar a mi hermano, te juró que los mato a todos.

Loki abrió los ojos al sentir la escarcha en sus parpados, despertó en ese gran castillo de hielo.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente azul en su estado natural, se vistió con una ropa que habían dejado para él, hoy era el día de su nombramiento oficial como parte de la familia real, dejaría atrás lo que solía ser y por ende ya no sería más un Odinson y estaba algo nervioso por todo eso.

Se miró en un gran espejo viendo su reflejo tan diferente al que solía tener y le dio un golpe con sus propias manos rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, no se aceptaba, no podía acostumbrarse a esa apariencia que tanto odiaba ¡Se detestaba! toda su vida odió a los gigantes de hielo y él era uno de ellos. La sangre fluía y dolía, pero por lo menos ese dolor le quitaba el del alma, su cuerpo sanaba la herida rápidamente, ya que era parte de su anatomía, si no fuera así probablemente hubiera muerto por los Chitauris. Cerro los ojos no queriendo recordar, se arrodillo llorando pues no tenía más lagrimas estaba roto como aquel vidrio que destrozo, como un cuerpo sin alma.

Se odiaba tanto por no ser perfecto como Thor, por no tener esa vida, por no ser feliz ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz? Tal vez nunca alcanzaría esa felicidad porque era miserable. Era doloroso ser esa persona la cual todos odiaban y no quería sufrir más, prefería el dolor físico de esos vidrios incluso esa sangre derramada por su piel, esa asquerosa sensación a no ser capaz de soportar esa angustia tan terrible.

Porque ya todo carecía de importancia, no tenía nada que perder, lo había perdido todo o posiblemente jamás tuvo algo verdadero.

Caía en ese pozo del dolor y la demencia, pero no había nadie, nunca hubo nadie que lo salvará de aquel dolor y esa soledad profunda.

No quería sentir aquel sufrimiento en su alma que lo golpeaba, ni ira de ambicionar romper todos los espejos para no ver reflejado su propio fracaso, ni su propio ser. Se sentía destruido ¿cómo podía ser igual a otros? cuando era una bestia posiblemente su destino lo marco con lágrimas de sangre.

Finalmente abrió sus ojos cuando sonó la gran puerta.

\- Señor es hora de que vengas con nosotros

Camino con la cabeza gacha, sus ojos hinchados a una enorme sala donde había unos ancianos reunidos y varios de los jotün, los más importantes.

Estaba el rey Helblindi, el príncipe Byleistr observándolo, dándole la bienvenida y empezando los preparativos para dicha celebración.

\- Loki Laufeyson mi hermano, es hora de que asumas tu cargo como legitimo príncipe de Jötunheim. -Dijo con solemnidad Helblindi

Le pusieron un medallón de hielo extraño que era un controlador de magia después le dieron de beber un extraño liquido espeso y verde. Al momento de tomar esa bebida sintió un terrible dolor, cayo de rodillas, empezó a cambiar; no como la primera vez si no su cabello creció hasta su cintura dejando su color negro, era una figura esbelta, sus ojos eran del color verde habitual, aún era delgada con una estrecha cintura.

Se parecía en sus facciones, sus labios enrojecidos. El dolor aumento al sentir el poder que, fluida por sus venas, la adrenalina, la magia era tan potente apenas era que podía levantarse o controlarlo.

La magia hizo que tuviera un aura verde explotando por toda la sala, gracias al medallón poco a poco se fue estabilizando. Aun generaba algo de electricidad su cuerpo estaba tratando de adaptarse a grados tan altos de energía sin embargo como ellos lo dijeron su cuerpo femenino era capaz de aceptar y resistir.

Los demás lo miraron con asombro como un enano podía tener tanto poder mágico.

\- Ahora tienes el poder suficiente es cuestión de aprender a controlarlo- Agrego Byleistr

\- Debes descansar un poco, adaptarte a tu nuevo cuerpo y a tus nuevas energías

\- Todavía le falta lo más difícil príncipe Loki

\- En la noche va a hacer tu coronación

La hechicera se fue a su cuarto aún se encontraba mareado, era demasiado poder para soportar además no estaba acostumbrado a su cuerpo femenino, no era como la primera vez que lo hacía estaba vez tenía miedo.

Se sentó respirando con dificultad tratando de calmarse, temblaba con intensidad, sentía náuseas y quería vomitar

Escucho que tocaban su puerta y entraban varias personas que le dieron un vestido verde hermoso, armaduras, ropa y joyas preciosas Pudo notar que todos esos trajes eran de Asgard y era extraño que no le dieran a usar ropa de Jötunheim si no vestimenta real de donde solía pertenecer.

\- Princesa disculpa por la intromisión, pero debes preparar para la coronación de la noche todo el pueblo estará presente

\- Está bien ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

\- Debes ponerte una ropa adecuada, usar tu magia y ser aceptada por tu hermano el rey Helblindi

\- ¿La magia es tan importante aquí? En Asgard no les interesaba en lo más mínimo decían que eran trucos baratos por ello tuve que aprender a usar armas - Dijo Loki

\- Los hechiceros son lo más importantes para nosotros, la magia es lo que da vida a Jötunheim. Habia un hechicero que murió en manos de Asgard así que tuvimos grandes problemas y el rey por su obsesión por querer matar a Odin, descuido la situación, esta se salió de control hasta acabar en malas condiciones.

"Si no hay baúl de invierno con un hechicero poderoso podríamos sobrevivir."

Loki suspiro con resignación - Supongo que tendré que hacer lo que me digan después de todo aqui soy una reliquia robada también.

_El hechicero se alisto poniéndose un vestido largo verde estrecho, la arreglaron totalmente para ser coronada como princesa, su pelo estaba sujeto con una trenza. Cuando entró en la sala resplandeciente, todos la miraron ya que era una de las mujeres más hermosas de los nueve reinos, su postura era recta, sus ojos verdes irradiaban poder, su cuerpo esbelto. No había hombre que se pudiera resistir a una belleza como esa; era armoniosa, tranquila, serena su magia la envolvía, hasta pesaba y aun le costaba manejar dicha energía._

Había un silencio estremecedor todos miraban fijamente sin saber que estaba pasando, se reunieron en Jötunheim un planeta en ruinas, en el viejo castillo.

Viendo uno de los secretos mejor guardados del rey y uno de los más importantes también añadió- Se preguntarán porque están reunidos el día de hoy, venimos a informar que hemos traído hasta aquí a nuestra última esperanza para restablecer la paz y la prosperidad. Él fue robado cuando era un niño por nuestro enemigo Odin, no sabíamos que existía hasta hace poco, al no ser de nuestro tamaño se ha sacrificado cambiando su forma natural. Ahora oficialmente dejara de ser Loki Odinson para convertirse en ikol Laufeyson

La mojaron completamente como un bautizo, borrando el pasado como si mataran a Loki para que renaciera un nuevo ser.

\- La princesa es una hechicera poderosa y esperemos que coopere con nuestros planes -Dijo Byleistr

\- En este momento yo como el rey de Jötunheim según el poder que me concede el consejo te nombro a ti princesa de Jötunheim, de todos los gigantes de hielo y fuego -replico Helblindi

Le pusieron una corona con agravados extraños, era de diamantes oro y hielo. Cuando se puso la corona cambio toda su apariencia hasta su ropa se llenó de magia, su vestido relucía, tenía joyas representando los gigantes de hielo con un espectáculo maravilloso lleno de magia y esplendor.

El más importante de los representantes se acercó dándole un báculo que representaba el poder, todo su reinado y la responsabilidad Loki puso en sus manos en el báculo de hielo y suavemente golpeo el piso haciendo que todo empezara a congelarse, su temperatura bajo...Era un dolor insoportable, se estaba enfriando cuando conectaba su aura con la de ellos llenado de su energía esencial por todo el alrededor.

Cuando termino se mantenía débil, pero todos estaban tan felices, gritaban y aplaudían, podían volver a Jötunheim brillar de nuevo ya que había hielo por doquier, era un nuevo comienzo para restablecer un reino destruido.

Al terminar empezó la gran fiesta Loki se sentó en uno de sus tronos de hielo que estaba en un lugar alto en orden de la jerarquía, conectando su temperatura y magia sosteniendo su oráculo junto a sus hermanos, era tan pequeña comparada con los demás, se sentía extraña y fuera de lugar.

Su hermano le dijo a que hablará ante la multitud. El asistió - Lamento todo lo malo que he causado en el pasado soy una extranjera, pero su sangre corre por mis venas, soy el hielo, esta es mi naturaleza. Era un bebé cuando mi padre me abandono por la guerra, avergonzado de mi por ser un enano, Odin me adopto sin bien fue solo porque quería usarme para el futuro, me traiciono y yo traicione a mi pueblo por tener la fantasía de una familia, quería pertenecer alguna parte, ser amado y respetado. Ahora estoy aquí y les pido que me acepten...

Todos se mostrados emocionados aplaudiendo y se sentaron a comer un gran banquete.

Loki recordó cuando había sido rey de Asgard por unos días, todos lo miraban con asco, nadie era feliz todos querían ponerle veneno a su comida, pero aquí eran realmente felices, lo apreciaban por sus poderes, por ser el mismo y lo mejor era no tenía que competir por la atención de nadie.

_Después de hablar con sus hermanos y dejar a los miembros del consejo impresionados por su inteligencia incluso esperar que todos los invitados se marcharan se teletransporto a su habitación para irse al fin a dormir, ya que estaba muy cansado pensando en la promesa que le hizo a Thor de no volver a cambiar su forma y estaba rompiendo con el acuerdo, pero al menos no fue por su voluntad si no obligada a hacerlo. Además, el prometió que siempre lo protegería y ni siquiera llego a su juicio, lo abandono sin importar nada quizás hasta lo mataría por ser un gigante de hielo._

Sin la magia Jötunheim se encontraría perdido y destruido, sin un hechicero que pudiera manipular el ataúd de los inviernos estarían todos esos gigantes de hielo muriendo, es por eso por lo que lo trataban tan bien además de traerlo desde Asgard. El trabajo era muy difícil no tenía tiempo para nada, casi no dormía, no comí; pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo restaurando, en negociaciones y se sentía solo por eso trabajaba tanto para olvidarse del pasado que dolía.

Los recuerdos eran como una estaca, podía sentir esa nostalgia dentro de él.

Estudiaba, leía todo el tiempo. Sus hermanos la llenaban de cultura jotün conjuntamente de ayudarle a ser más fuerte y como lograr usar todo su poder sin límites. Practicaba sin descanso para ser la mejor de todos y quizás algún día volvía a Asgard para que vieran su esplendor porque a pesar de que lo negaba extrañaba ese lugar el cual un día llamo hogar.

**_«Te odio, más que nada, porque me atraes, sin que poseas fuerza suficiente para unirme a ti.»_ **

La princesa de hielo estaba luchando para ser la mejor de todos, habían pasado tres años de práctica intensa con la intención mejorar sus tácticas de magia y adaptarse a su cuerpo. Solía caminar por allí leyendo algún libro, aunque era evidente que se sentía aburrida, muy sola puesto casi no hablaba con nadie, por su tamaño y no dejaban que se involucrará con ninguna persona por protección.

Era como una princesa encerrada en ese castillo de hielo, no le permitían salir de allí por seguridad, era como una cárcel hermosa en donde pasaba sus días como una rutina.

Tenía un lobo Fenrir que era su mascota y más fiel compañía en ese enorme mundo de soledad, lo había encontrado muriendo y ella lo salvo en medio de la nada, pensó en lo que habría sentido Odin al recogerlo para usarlo en el futuro como una reliquia insignificante.

Era una princesa que relumbraba por su belleza, pero todos eran gigantes en ese lugar y los demás se sentían intimidados por su poder. Así que estaba sola completamente como en Asgard, leía o practicaba magia para pasar el tiempo.

Todo era monótono y quería hacer travesuras a veces seducía a los embajadores que llegaban allí para rechazarlos luego o jugar con ellos hasta aburrirse. Según sus hermanos debían tener un pretendiente a su altura sin embargo todos parecían sentirse incómodos ya que ella era muy cruel con estos, los asustaba o intimidaba con palabras o modo de actuar. Se burlaba de ellos, simplemente eran patéticos y poco interesantes. Quizás era algo dura con los pobres si bien no le importaba, ella era Loki nunca sumisa, nunca damisela sino inteligente y embaucadora.

Tenía muchos que la cortejaban de todas partes y cuando hablaba con esos tipos se daba cuenta que tenían más músculos que cerebro entonces les pedía pelear y si le ganaba los aceptaría sus propuestas, pero nadie nunca pudo vencerle. Sus hermanos rechazaban a los demás y no dejaba que se relacionara excepto cuando iba a eventos sociales al tener un buen tamaño era enviada a la diplomacia allí es donde iba a fiestas y se divertía engañando.

Hacia travesuras por lo que se vieron obligados a darle trabajos para que estuviese suficiente entretenida para no meterse en problemas ya que los daba. Aprendió a usar su cuerpo femenino para manipular mejor además de ser una lengua de plata era útil podía trabajar mucho, su mente era rápida y precisa además de ser la mejor hechicera.

Aparte de todo se sentía triste, vivir milenios en Asgard donde su raza era considerada desagradable le afectaba mucho. Los días eran rutina de vez en cuando observaba a Thor en alguna fiesta desde largo, era muy apuesto tanto que podía distinguir lo fácil que le resultaba seducir a las mujeres, en todas las fiestas llevaba una distinta y eso le hacía enojar, que estuviera con otras mujeres le molestaba, en el pasado el tronador de alguna forma prefería vigilar que él no hiciera nada malo pero ella ya no era su hermano, todo era una mentira y no sabía por qué pero podría sentir ese dolor de ser abandonada y rechazada de la forma más vil.

En vez de reclamar alguna cosa abofetearlo o pelear se limitaba a mirarlo examinando como había cambiado no solo físicamente ya que debía admitir que estaba bien formado si no como hablaba con las demás personas no como cuando eran jóvenes y alardeaba parecía levemente más maduro, Quiso ir hacia él muchas veces ¡Ya no importaba! Debía dejar el pasado donde estaba incluso aunque deseara verlo sufrir o lo extrañara de alguna forma, vengarse por lastimarle o no extrañarle tanto como èl.

Se lo había encontrado en pocas ocasiones en las cuales pasó a su lado desapercibido, él miraba un lugar vació, observaba el balcón donde ella se encontraba dado era su lugar preferido después de todo. Podía notar la mirada ausente, muerta como si fuese algo devastador, con nostalgia, dolor y Loki recordaba esos momentos donde juntos se enfrentaban a los más ilustres príncipes con elegancia, ahora no eran más que seres de dos mundos diferentes, enemigos y extraños con recuerdos en común.

Ella estaba allí cerca del balcón mirando el cielo y de vez en cuando Thor mantenía su vista fija en ese lugar, desconcentrado del mundo recordado un pasado hecho cenizas que los destruía a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Un día un grupo de chitauris atacó Jötunheim no eran comandados por el general titán solamente eran rebeldes que buscaban a Loki por las recompensas que le daría Thanos al encontrar a tan valioso tesoro.

La hechicera estaba cansada de estar encerrada ¡Quería acción! ¡aventura! así que sin permiso se terminó escando del castillo, ese día se dio cuenta de la presencia de los chitauris y de inmediato se puso a la defensiva, estos la atacaron. Loki empezó a pelear usando todo su gran poder, peleaba como una fuerte guerrera con magia y fuerza como hace tiempo no lo hacía, la sangre de los chitauris espesa caía y ella se sonreía de ver esa plagaba morir en sus manos.

Eran bastantes los perseguidores, no permitiría que destruyeran su hogar por eso peleo sin descanso hasta que había demasiados, quiso tele trasportarse; era necesario pedir refuerzos, pero no fue posible por su debilidad, ya que no se alimentaba bien por los arduos entrenamientos.

Empezó a escuchar unos pasos imponentes y fuertes sabía quién era involuntariamente comenzó a temblar. Trato de controlarse lo máximo que pudo sabía aun con su poder no podía contra los chitauris estando sin energía. Un tipo camino junto con sus secuaces, lo conocía era uno de los generales de Thanos

Empezó a estremecerse recordando cada tortura de ellos, cada latigazo, la mente había caído ante su control, aquella dominación. Ahora uno de esos crueles seres estaba frente a ella.

— En que le puedo ayudar señor–dijo sarcásticamente tratando de mostrar algo de seguridad

Él sonrió retorcidamente acercándose — ¿Creíste que me había olvidado de ti?

— ¿Qué quieres? — dijo sin rodeos

— Oh vamos no me digas que me extrañas

Loki se quedó en silencio sabía no podía contra alguien tan poderoso con ejércitos, su reinado seria aplastado por el

Él se acercó tocando su mejilla –Veo que has cambiado ¿Creíste que no te reconoceríamos?

— No fue así

Se acercó aún más, acariciando su espalda — Ha si es, eres hermosa en esa forma tu cuerpo esbelto me gusta más.

— ¿Acaso viniste aquí para decir eso?

— Vamos no debes ser más cordial con tus invitados

Él estaba enfrente, le susurro en el oído –Eres como un tesoro sabes puedo llevarte con Thanos, sería bien recompensado o quizás podamos hacer un nuevo trato de ser recompensado por ti o tu otro hermano me contaron que te buscaba.

Loki abrió los ojos, incapaz de mover un centímetro

— Así que como una linda mascota harás lo que yo diga como antes recuerdas cuando te negabas a cooperar y yo te educada hasta que tu accedías siempre he sido flexible contigo los demás era más crueles. Preferías a mí y a los demás...

— Le llamas ser amable a golpearme y torturarme hasta desfallecer. Pero te voy a matar lentamente hasta que te retuerzas de dolor a todos ustedes malditos. - gruño la jotun

— Solo era para que aprendieras quien manda, volviendo a nuestro asunto tengo cuestiones pendientes por resolver

— ¿Crees que me tienes en tus manos? Yo soy Loki y te destruiré

— Veras supe que necesitas un consorte y un heredero así que digamos que olvidamos lo de Thanos si me das el placer de servirme. No destruiré a tu preciado mundo tampoco si cooperas

Loki se enojó por tal proposición — ¿Qué? Estás loco yo no me rebajaría algo tan bajo, eres general que cree dominarme como el Otro incluso Thanos pero conseguí engañarlo, tu viniste aquí a pedir la mano de la princesa. ¡Pues a mí no me tendrás nunca!

— Puedo llevarte, serias una concubina encargada de atender mis deseos y brindar placer o te vendería a un buen precio.

— Preferiría morir asquerosa criatura

Loki lo golpeo con hielo en la cara, él se defendió manteniendo un agarre, estaba a punto de acuchillarla incluso la hechicera cerró los ojos con fuerza previendo lo peor pero no pasó nada.

Thor había esperado mucho tiempo, su padre no le permitió volver a buscar a su hermano y efectivamente eso le frustro empezando a estar mal humorado, a ser mujeriego, grosero y ya nadie se lo soportaba.

No podía vivir en ese estado así que simplemente se fue a buscarlo por su cuenta, sabía que si se tenía que casar con una asqueroso criatura y lo haría porque él había abandonado a Loki sin importar nada, renuncio a su hermano y ahora se arrepentía, lo quería de vuelta a como diese lugar.

Se embarcó en ese mundo de hielo al mucho caminar lo único que vio fue una mujer muy hermosa de piel azul pálida, su cabello era tan negro como la misma noche y peleaba con las mismas criaturas que atacaron la tierra.

Thor la miró sabía que era un gigante de hielo y era pequeña así que debía ser la hermana de Loki con quien se supone debía casarse. Pudo percibir ese cuerpo definido, la manera en que usaba su magia parecían las técnicas de un hechicero conocido, su cuerpo se movía con sensualidad, con gracia como un baile, estaba llena de una sustancia verde de seguro la sangre de esas bestias, sus labios eran tan rojos tanto que el príncipe quiso morderlos y probar que sabor tenían.

Se despejo la mente pensando demasiado en tonterías, fantaseando con esa mujer tan hermosa, en como seria tocar esa piel azul desde hace mucho siglo no se sentía tan embelesado por alguien.

Observo la pelea como ese hombre llegó y como ella reaccionaba cuando este la tocaba de una manera que el tronador sintió ira, en verdad estaba enojado al ver eso, no entendía por qué, pero le incomodaba esa cercanía pensó quizás ellos eran amantes no obstante la dama intentaba defenderse, luchar contra este sin poder hacerlo, estaba desesperada entonces intento apuñalarlo y el tipo saco un arma.

Cuando estaba a punto de apuñalarla Thor se interpuso para golpear al hombre con un rayo. Ella aún estaba tensa, con los ojos cerrados después de varios minutos los abrió lentamente parecía asombrada ante su presencia y él se quedó viéndola como un tonto hipnotizado por su exótica belleza.

La princesa estaba frente a frente con su antagonista, sus miradas se encontraron tan intensamente. Loki lo miró como si fuese un fantasma, sintió un golpe de nostalgia y melancolía ya que era Thor parecía increíble aun en su enojó quiso reprocharle por la traición, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo no sabía que pasaba únicamente no podía moverse, su corazón latía frenéticamente como si el mundo no importara más que ese momento.

Ese instante parecía mágico y hermoso hasta que los dos despertaron de ese pequeño incidente para escuchar las amenazas — Supuse que estabas por aquí Odinson

— Tú y tus superiores manipularon a mi hermano, lo sé él era inocente. Todos sufrirán las consecuencias, yo hijo de Odin los destruiré por osar tocarlo.

El chitauri sonrió mirando a la doncella — Tu no le creíste, lo metiste en una jaula, lo dejaste pudrirse allí ¿estas satisfecho con eso Thor? Lo tiraste directo a nuestras manos, es tu culpa más que la nuestra.

— Cállate ¿Qué haces aquí? Complot con ella para destruir Asgard o es tu repugnante amante

La hechicera estaba enojada por las sucias palabras de Thor, no era amante de nadie como se atrevía este acusarla, pero el tipo solo tomó a Loki para acércale a él, pasando sus manos asquerosas tocándola y esta trato de escapar asqueada, humillada — Voy a tener una pequeña nueva concubina ya sabes es mejor las rebeldes, traviesas y agentes del caos. Puede que al principio no quiera, tengo mis métodos para dominar las fieras. Voy a tenerla por un tiempo hasta que me canse tal vez después te regreso tu mayor tesoro.

La chica trataba de liberarse, Thor se hallaba muy enojado por el comentario tanto que golpeo al hombre y abrazo a la víctima dándole un beso en las comisuras de sus labios, acariciando la piel fría pero tersa. Los dos se estremecieron por esa sensación del choque entre frio y calor — No puedes casarte con ella porque es mi prometida. Entiendes lo que digo, no puedes tocar algo que me pertenece

Loki se alejó enojada no quería ser la doncella en peligro, todo eso era puro melodrama

Thor gritó — Ella va a ser mi esposa

— Eso es tan irónico ¿Crees que eso me importa tronador?

— Mi padre me dijo que me casaría con la primera hija del rey Laufey, ellos firmaron un acuerdo y si no lo cumplimos el juzgado de los nueve reinos nos castigará. Es un contratado de sangre incluso Thanos no puede romperlo, se debe hacer o las consecuencias serán mayores

Loki miraba atómica sin saber que decir, si era un acuerdo legal significaba que debía cumplirlo entonces ¿por qué nadie le dijo? Odin siempre lo supo desde niños es por lo que instruyo diferente a Thor

Su educación estaba hecha para ser una compañera de vida probablemente dijo que era su hijo solamente para acostumbrarlo a la vida de Asgard, para luego obligarlo a cambiar de forma y de esa manera poder llevar herederos.

La princesa se encontraba asustada llena de dolor, ira y se encontraba confundida.

El guerrero ayudo a la destrucción de los demás chitauris — ¿Estas bien?

La chica no respondió sobresaltada — ¿Por qué estás aquí Odinson? ¿Por qué aceptaste esta locura?

— Vine por mi hermano lo quiero de vuelta.

Loki pensaba que era un hipócrita — Hasta ahora después de todos estos años vienes por él, ya es tarde ¡Tu hermano murió!

Thor quedo paralizado como si le tirarán un balde de agua fría — ¿Qué?

— No resistió tuve que tomar su poder, tener su magia por eso soy enana claro todo debe tener un sacrificio

— No pudiste hacer eso. Es mentira mi hermano es fuerte, es resistente.

Loki perdió el control también gritándole todo eso que le dolía inmensamente — Es tu culpa, recuerdo como sus lágrimas caían y tú lo abandonaste. El grito tu nombre y tú no estabas, tu no estabas ¡No lo salvaste! No impediste que sufriera.

— Escucha bien no me importa lo que seas me vengare por su muerte. Eso no quedará impune

— No finjas que te importa

— Me interesa porque es mi hermano

— Ahora es tu hermano, piensa lo bien Odinson. Si Loki sufrió toda esta vida es por tu culpa, por tu familia que le mintió fingiendo afecto, eres el peor de todos, lo heriste de manera irreversible. Siempre le arruinaste la vida, le rompieron el corazón y sabes que yo te odio por eso.

— ¡Tomaste la vida de mi hermano para ser la reina! ¡Eres un monstruo! él era mi hermano ¿Cómo pudiste? Loki era todo para mí, yo lo quería maldita sea, yo lo quería. Era parte de familia incluso después de todo aun lo siento, pero tú no debes saber de amor cuando hiciste algo tan vil

— No vengas con hipocresía, como esa fingida depresión. Y si todos los gigantes de hielo somos monstruos asquerosos, sé que te doy asco Odinson, que odias mi presencia, pero yo también no te soporto. Lo mejor de todo es que tu hermano es uno de los seres más abominables que existen, tú mismo lo dijiste que ibas a dar muerte a todos nosotros, tu hermano es un monstruo también. Yo no sé de amor, he sufrido por personas que me engañaron con falso amor y luego me traicionaron para que vengas tu hablarme de amor cuando haces pedazos a tu hermano, cuando no te importo que estuviera pudriéndose en una celda mientras te revolcabas con una patética mortal, lo mataste de la manera más repugnante. - dijo con enojo y un dolor clavado en su alma.

— Cállate, tú no tienes derecho hablar de él, ni siquiera decir su nombre. Él no es un monstruo es mi hermano ¡No lo entiendes! Nunca lo harás porque él y yo tenemos un vínculo sabes, ni la muerte nos separa ¡Loki no es como tu!

— A mí no tienes que engañarme.

La mujer se abalanzo para pelear con el tronador revolándose en el suelo, golpeándolo con todo el resentimiento y el dolor que podía sentir, desquitando su ira hasta que llego su hermano Byleistr hacia ellos viendo lo que estaba pasando se enojó.

Quizás porque a Loki le dolía que Thor le diera asco tocar su piel o por el hecho de que esas palabras la herían. — Alto ikol

La princesa se levantó de inmediato ignorando a Thor que estaba cerca suyo. Byleistr le hablo de manera fuerte — ¿Qué crees que haces peleando con el mismo príncipe de Asgard? Sabes muy bien que no queremos conflictos.

— El empezó cree que puede engañarme con mentiras el muy idiota

— Que hablamos de esas palabras, deberías estar en el castillo Helblindi está preocupado por ti, es peligroso lo sabes. Ya no eres una niña para hacer cosas tan infantiles y pelearse por nada con alguien tan importante como Thor

— Pero...- trato de defenderse.

— Sin peros ikol me has causado muchos problemas, discúlpate con el príncipe

Se justificó— ¿Por qué? Yo no hice nada

Byleistr le hablo con esa voz autoritaria — Ahora

Loki hizo una mala cara se acercó a Thor mirándolo con puro veneno y dolor –Discúlpame príncipe Thor, agradezco que me hayas salvado

Ese era un momento tenso nunca ninguna mujer le había hecho nada de eso apenas era que conocía a esa mujer y ya lo odiaba. Cuando todas las mujeres caían a sus pies, imploraban por sus caricias esa lo detestaba.

Era la primera en no sucumbir ante él, la mayoría de las veces al ser salvadas las mujeres eran amorosas y apasionadas mientras esta lo golpeo, estaba enfadado por eso. Esas palabras que exclamo le dolían en el fondo de su alma ya que eran verdad, sea lo que sea abandono a Loki — Podría meterte a un calabozo por osar insultarme pequeña

La lengua de plata pasó peligrosamente junto a él toda sucia y desafiante — Jha ¿Crees que tengo miedo a eso Odinson? No es como si fuera la primera vez.

Byleistr interrumpió — Veté ikol y cámbiate de ropa vamos a invitar al príncipe Thor a una cena como acto de agradecimiento además escuche sobre su propuesta y quiero que seas amable con él

Loki estaba tan enojado que apenas es que podía respirar — Como sea

— No mientas, no vas a actuar como con los otros pretendientes ¡Te vas a comportar!

La embaucadora simplemente se fue hacia el castillo, muy enfadada y quizás con algo de miedo de ver de nuevo al guerrero quien miró fijamente a Loki mientras que se iba para luego volverse con arrogancia hacia Byleistr — Deberías castigarle por tal ofensa. Exijo que la reprendas soy príncipe de Asgard no debo ser tratado de esta manera por una princesa malcriada que no tiene la mínima educación.

— Perdónala príncipe, la hemos presionado mucho últimamente y le afecta estas circunstancias. Te agradezco por salvarla, te ruego que te quedes a cenar con nosotros.

— Me quedaré, pero quiero que me digas si es verdad lo que dice sobre mi hermano

— Si lo hicimos, nuestra hermana debe buscar un consorte y debíamos sacrificar a Loki para crear a ella

Thor se sobresaltó cayendo al suelo arrodillado gritando y llorando — ¿Por qué?

Se encontraba enojado por la muerte de su hermano, quería vengarse y casarse era su oportunidad siendo el consorte de esa princesa malcriada tenía dominio total, allí le haría pagar por matar a su hermano ¡Le dolía tanto perder a su pequeño!

Byleistr miró a Thor que prácticamente se desmoronaba y eso fue extraño ver a alguien tan fuerte y Loki era Ikol no debería estar feliz pero más bien llevaba mucho tiempo en ese estado de dolor — Lo siento, el no pudo soportar la energía, no sé por qué sufres tanto él está con nosotros en otra forma

— Es mi culpa por abandonarlo, le dije esas palabras, le lastimé tanto y ni siquiera me despedí

— Vamos príncipe, ven con nosotros debemos conversar y quizás puedas hablar con ikol

— No hablare con ella se parece a él y eso me duele. No sé si pueda soportarlo

— Ella es Loki

— Esa chica dijo que tiene su esencia mágica pero no es él entiendes es como si tuviera una parte de mi hermano estuviese en ella y eso me lastima. Verla me duele porque puedo distinguir que perdí a mi hermano para siempre

—No tengas rencor con nosotros, queremos hacer la paz con Asgard no pretendemos que esto sea un conflicto.

En el castillo

Loki llegó a su cuarto muy indignada destruyendo todo por completo, tirando las cosas por doquier, estaba enojada no solo porque Thor la salvo sino porque su vida fue una farsa y se sentía poco importante como una cosa que todos usan para su conveniencia sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos.

Se preguntaba ¿qué sería de ella? No podía escapar de ninguna forma a ese destino terrible, esposa de Thor era lo peor que le podía pasar y seguía furiosa por ser educada para eso sin darse cuenta solo había sido ese trato, toda esa farsa de la fraternidad era una cosa política, su familia se resumía a un acuerdo de intereses.

Continuó con su enfado destruyendo incapaz de controlarse le habían quitado lo que era ahora no tenía ni siquiera una identidad y era irónico hasta patético que siempre había sido el hermano de Thor como si fuera parte de él, como si le perteneciera y ahora pasaría lo mismo en diferente circunstancia.

Pero no era sumisa nunca lo fue y todos sufrirían por tratarlo como una cosa que se regala a un príncipe caprichoso e ignorante

De tanta ira gritaba tratando de liberarse de esa sensación, estaba tan mal y Thor allí después de tanto tiempo fingiendo amarlo cuando no fue ni una vez a visitarlo, cuando lo dejó ser arrastrado por los gigantes de hielo.

Ni si quiera fue a su juicio

Ver a Thor de nuevo le dolía él alma

Verlo de nuevo tan confiado como él joven que era en el pasado.

Verlo de nuevo hacia que su corazón latiera de nuevo

Era terrible que esto le estuviera pasando sin embargo se alegró de ver que al menos el tronador parecía angustiado y furioso por la muerte falsa

Lo había salvado y protegido eso le recordaba cómo eran en el pasado.

Entonces su hermano Byleistr entró — ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Loki grito tirando bolas de nieve —Te odio, odio a todos

El hermano tratando de detener el berrinche —Cálmate Ikol. Estas haciendo un desastre, te van a escuchar

La chica alterada gritaba más –No me importa que todos me escuchen ¿cómo te atreves a decirme que me calme? Si mi destino es el infierno. Tú, ustedes me sentenciaron a una vida atada a él

—No es así Loki debes tranquilizarte

—Oh ¿qué me vas a hacer? Ya me robaron mi vida, mi nombre, mi cuerpo y ahora quieren casarme con ese tonto arrogante. Mejor me hubieran dejado en Asgard pudriéndome, no soy un tratado de paz, un objeto que quieren regalar en especial a él

—No crees que estas exagerando hay personas peores que te lastimarían él es honorable incluso le debes la vida. Lo conoces mejor que nadie y sé que lo quieres...

—Yo no le debo nada. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Thor es y siempre será mi enemigo —Replicó Loki.

Byleistr parecía estar hablando con un niño en estos momentos —Vas a irte a Asgard pronto sé que este no era el trato, pero mantenerte aquí es peligroso para ti además me doy cuenta de que estas aburrida y triste posiblemente extrañes Asgard allí tenías más libertad con personas de tu tamaño

Ella se mantenía herida por todo lo que había pasado, por los engaños, el dolor que había soportado era un trauma difícil de sanar —Volver después de todo, volver después de todo que me han hecho.

—Si cumpliremos nuestro trato con Asgard mantendremos la paz a través de ti y estarás a salvo de todo peligro

—Eso soy para todos ¡Uno trato! No lo haré entiendes Thor... Él es mi hermano adoptivo y no sabe que soy yo. ¡Querrá tenerme como su amante, me tratará con indiferencia me usará para...! ¡Yo no quiero esa vida!

—Nuestro padre te iba a matar por ser un enano sin embargo cuando naciste Thor tenía unos cuantos años más de edad entonces Laufey al perder le prometió a Odin que te daría para que fueras esposa de Thor como un trato de paz, no solo como eso sino darle nuestro reino a ti. Debías ser educado y a una edad adecuada debías sufrir ese cambio, ser enviado a Asgard pero Odin te llevo junto a él porque quería educarte como asgardiano, no deseaba que fueras como nosotros además de que ustedes estuvieran juntos y se conocieran antes de contraer matrimonio. Dijo que eran hermanos para que nadie sospechara.

Loki estaba muy enojada y dolida —¿Así que siempre fui una reliquia robada? ¡Querían que fuera la compañera de cama de Thor! Yo de ilusa solo quería ser su igual, no ambiciono rebajarme a ser alguien que complazca al idiota.

"Eso pensaron ser yo quien tuviera hijos, el placer del príncipe, creí que me amaban cuando únicamente eso es lo que importa, estar con Thor hasta que se aburra y se vaya con otras"

—¡No es así! Ustedes fueron criados como hermanos para que se quisieran y se protegieran. Ellos te iban hablar sobre todo esto cuando cumplieras la edad suficiente y te vas a casar con él por nuestro pueblo, por tu propia seguridad. Debes tener un lugar como su reina, no eres una concubina ¡Eres su esposa con todas las leyes, él está obligado hacerte fiel además vas a tener poder!

—No sé si pueda hacerlo, él no me aceptaría si supiera que soy su hermano pequeño que por cierto metió a ese calabozo, dejo a morir mientras se revolcaba con una mortal. El ama a esa mortal no sé por qué acepto toda esta sanguinaria pesadilla, yo no quiero casarme con alguien que no me ame y tampoco que piense en otra mujer mientras está conmigo— susurro con tristeza.

—Eres engaño, no tenías que mentir. Debiste decirle que eras tú de esa manera te trataría como una reina, él ama a Loki más que a cualquier otro ser incluso que cualquier mortal

—No lo sabrá nunca porque yo no se lo diré. Está bien si eso es lo que quiere el rey Odin lo va a tener su amado hijo va a sufrir, yo misma me encargare de vengarme, no me importa nada más que hacer que Asgard caiga ante mí.

—¿Qué pasa si te enamoras? He visto como lo miras, como le hablas, él no es como los demás ¡Lo tratas diferente! ¿Crees que no lo sé? La razón por la cual fingiste tu muerte, por qué gritas su nombre en las noches, porque parece que te encuentras obsesionada por el príncipe Odinson ¡Diría que hasta puedes estar enamorada y actúas como una novia despechada, sé que tienes derecho a estar celosa!

Loki volvió la cara con indiferencia porque era verdad todas esas palabras, aunque se convenciera de que odiaba al bobo había una parte de ella que se aferraba a él. — No me importa Thor, no es que esta celosa. Es que yo tengo milenios con él y me deja por una mortal insignificante.

—Ikol no te engañes a ti mismo ¡te importa Thor, tu familia asgardiana! Le mentiste para ver si el sufría por ti, si a un te ama.

—Yo no amo a ese patán nunca en mi vida cosecharía más que odio a ese idiota.

—No trates de negar el hecho de que lo quieres, es transcendental para ti, tan especial y te interesa su opinión. Como te comenté le dijiste que Loki murió para ver su reacción, saber si el aun te quería, si sufriría, si lloraría por ti y acertaste, él te quiere al punto de odiar todo el ser que lastime a su hermano ahora quiere venganza por lo que le dijiste y ¿Qué vas a hacer? Cuando se vengue porque lo hará Ikol eres lo más importante para él, aunque no lo sepa porque ama a su supuesto hermano. Yo me di cuenta de sus sentimientos sabes cuando alguien tan orgulloso como el tronadora llora, sufre frente a un enemigo es porque realmente significas todo en su vida, así que debes estar satisfecha lo heriste pero demostraste que el realmente te ama y quizás aunque lo niegues tú también lo amas.

—Ya te dije que yo no amo a ese zoquete además siempre he manipulado a Thor y lo conozco. Ya que él me dejo pudrirme en esa mazmorra sin ni siquiera visitarme, no me protegió y no se dignó a venir a mi juicio. Merece el dolor por abandonarme en el momento que más lo necesitaba- dijo con resentimiento.

—Estas resentida por eso pero te equivocaste el llego aquí contra todo para salvarte arriesgando su vida incluso acepto casarse con una gigante de hielo solo por ti y eso para mí es amor verdadero.- analizo el otro

— Thor me abandono, Odin también y yo me vengare por eso.

—Loki la venganza no te llevara a nada más que al dolor

—Entonces está correcto que Odin me haga esto. ¿Cómo crees que me siento ahora al darme cuenta de que toda la vida fui educada para ser una estúpida esposa de su hijo predilecto? Me enseñaron todo para ser una reina y yo no me di cuenta, ni siquiera me dejaban luchar sabes cuándo me humillé por su culpa.

—Vas a tener el poder de dos reinos.

—No, Thor va a tener ese poder. Él va a ser mi dueño, obligada hacer su voluntad someterme ante sus caprichos, voy a ser su trofeo

—Debes decirle que eres Loki. El príncipe te ama lo sé desde que habló de ti con tanta preocupación y cariño

—De que serviría eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que seré su esclava

El jotun dijo—Consorte no es ser esclava

—Te juro que lo haré sufrir, lo seduciré y cuando este loco por mi le diré que soy yo y le clavare un cuchillo sobre su espalda, lo traicionaré como él me traiciono- Agrego con ansias de venganza

—Él no sabe que eres tú lo que significa que no tienes privilegios. Sé que estas acostumbrada a su protección, a su amor pero él ya no va sentir eso por ti por que le mentiste. El no ama a la Ikol que le quito la magia a su hermano, ese tronador ama a Loki, el que se supone que está muerto. El piensa que le quitamos a su hermano menor, que tú le robaste su magia y sabes que lo lastimas con solo verte parece recordarte.

— No sé qué es peor ser la sombra de su grandeza, su pequeño hermano débil o su esposa. En todos los casos estoy condenada a él, es como si le perteneciera

—Ikol te equivocaste al pensar que ese príncipe te había olvidado, que te había dejado por qué no lo hizo. Puede que Thor te trate mal porque está enojado él es un guerrero ante todo y no quiero que te lastime... Si te hace algo solo debes recordarle que eres su hermano, es decir si tú le recuerdas que eres su Loki no va a permitir que nadie te dañe, ni el mismo.

La embaucadora volvió a ver el hielo que había tirado sentándose en la cama y suspirando — ¿Crees que él aun sienta algo por mí? Ha pasado tanto y él me abandono. Me dolió que se rindiera con tanta facilidad, rompió mi corazón por eso yo quiero que el sufra incluso aunque yo me lastime en el proceso

—El ya sufre porque le mentiste, sabes que es lo peor de todo que si se venga y te hace daño, se hace daño a si mismo

—Eso lo comprobaré por mí misma; si es verdad que aun quiere a Loki y si lo hace le diré la verdad.

—Debes irte a Asgard porque aquí es peligroso para ti y no quiero que vuelvas a escapar-

Loki hablo rápido ignorando las palabras de Byleistr —Lo sé es peligroso porque Thanos quiere capturarme, debo cambiar mis ojos a otro color que no sean verdes y no besar a Thor nunca

—Yo no hable nada de eso, debes tener cuidado con Thanos

—Sera difícil que Thor no me reconozca si soy tan parecida a Loki. Diré que soy su hermana gemela el bobo es tan ingenuo que me creerá

Byleistr la volvió a ver —Dile la verdad, no le puedes mentir toda la vida además eres su esposa deberás besarlo

—Él sabe cómo beso me descubrirá al instante

—Y se puede saber ¿Cómo el príncipe sabe la manera en que besas? - dijo con cierto recelo.

—Emm solamente fue un beso, era para salvarlo antes ya sabes éramos unidos no quería que muriera no es que me preocupe por él ni nada de eso...- dijo con vergüenza

Byleistr se carcajeó al escuchar eso.

—No te burles de mí, no es nada de malo besarlo. No me gusta Thor es solo que él dijo cuando éramos adolescentes "Tu eres el inteligente de nosotros, la próxima vez que intentes engañarme cambiando a tu otra forma te daré un beso y sabré la verdad. Los besos no se dan solo para traicionar, si no para demostrar amor." Entiendes no me voy a arriesgar a que me descubra

—Así que trataste de engañarlo antes y no funciono. Te beso para saber que era tu

—Si no recuerdo que paso, pero no voy a fallar esta vez. Esto es un juego emocionante es como una travesura.

—Oh mi hermana creo que Odin hizo bien en que ustedes se conocieran desde niños, ya sabes por el amor

Loki lo miró enojada —¿Que se supone que significa eso Byleistr?

—No es nada ahora como vas a regresar a Asgard puedes venir a visitarnos siempre serás bienvenida

—Sí, creo volveré de nuevo a ese lugar que me arruino la vida. Vete ya deja decir tonterías por qué debo arreglarme para mi dueño, mi amo, mi querido no hermano, sumisa ante mi príncipe encantado

—Hermana no estés triste verás que todo va a salir bien, tu eres fuerte sé que podrás contra las dificultades, tu magia es fuerte puedes defenderte de cualquier cosa. Estás joven y yo creo que ustedes dos nacieron para estar juntos, llevan muchos milenios quizás ya tienen una unión de alma, él te ama, aunque le estas mintiendo para que te odie. No quiero que sufras así que ten cuidado si lo amas no lo lastimes y dile la verdad

—Sí, sí como sea

La princesa alisto sus cosas para irse de nuevo al lugar donde vivió prácticamente toda su vida. Salvo que ahora no era Loki, ya no sabía ni siquiera quien era

Deseos de venganza

Amor y odio.

Mentir

Engañar

Por algo Loki era el dios de las mentiras.

  
Thor estaba irritado, enojado y triste ¡Como si le arrebataran toda felicidad de entre las manos! Se puede decir que se encontraba de pésimo humor por razones justificables, el conocimiento de la muerte de Loki había roto con toda esperanza. Sentía igual a una caída en el fondo del abismo, quería culpar a alguien por la muerte de su pequeño y matarlo con sus propias manos por arrebatárselo, pero la diplomacia no se lo permitía, deseaba vengarse de todo aquel que puso un dedo sobre su hermano.

¡Dolorosamente él también tenía la culpa! Esas palabras bailaban en su mente como espinas al corazón, esa mujer tenía el don como Loki de lastimarlo en lo más hondo de su alma.

_"Es tu culpa recuerdo como sus lágrimas caían y tú lo abandonaste"_

_"El grito tu nombre y tú no estabas."_

_"Tú no estabas"_

_"No lo salvaste"_

_"No impediste que sufriera."_

_"Ahora es tu hermano piensa lo bien Odinson. Si Loki sufrió toda esta vida es por tu culpa, por tu familia que le mintió fingiendo afecto, eres el peor de todos, lo heriste de manera irreversible. Siempre le arruinaste la vida, le rompieron el corazón y sabes que yo te odio por eso."_

Cada palabra le destrozaba una parte de sí mismo, era un vidrio roto en su alma que se clavaba cada vez más porque eran verdad. Él se rindió prefirió un camino fácil para no sufrir más, dejar a Loki para no oírlo decir cuánto lo odiaba. Lo abandono en ese calabozo porque era egoísta y no podía soportar ver como el amor se había convertido en odio, todo el pasado se marchitaba frente a él. Quería huir de los problemas, del veneno que le producía ver que su hermano se convertía en su enemigo, saber que amaba tanto a alguien que lo repudiaba.

Por más que escapaba de la realidad se daba cuenta que no podía alejar el recuerdo de Loki de su mente, el pasado siempre terminaba volviendo a su mente y en su contra.

Perdió a su hermano, su vida y eso era demasiado para aceptarlo además era su culpa por no volver, por obedecer a su padre. Su pequeño hermano lo que más adoraba en la vida, lo que más protegió, el que le sonreía, el que lo esperaba después de una misión, el que perdió...Para siempre

Quería llorar hasta que ya no tuviera lágrimas, ni dolor y gritar tanto hasta que no tuviera voz. Llovería, habría relámpagos de angustia porqué la vida le había hecho una cosa tan cruel, quitarle algo que amaba tan profundamente, se lo arrebato una vez más rompiendo su ser. Por más que fuese un guerrero capaz de soportar todo, obligado a ser fuerte y nunca mostrar debilidad debía admitir que se estaba desmoronando porque necesitaba a Loki en su vida, aunque fuese para discutir incluso extrañaba eso, las pequeñas riñas sin sentido.

Luego estaba Ikol su futura esposa, la hermana de su querido hermano y era idéntica a él incluso con su piel azulada, ojos rojos intensos podía ver en ella a Loki por ese parecido físico o la personalidad. Y tenía la magia, esa esencia que era el recuerdo, lo único que le quedaba de su antagonista, pero esa mujer destruyo su vida al quítate al embaucador, esa gigante de hielo se llevó una parte de él al robar la esencia de su hermano

La odiaba simplemente porque cuando la veía sentía que había perdido a su tramposo hermano por culpa de ella.

La odiaba por parecerse tanto a él. Por tener sus gestos y hablar de igual manera

La odiaba por ser indiferente y fría como ninguna mujer lo había sido antes. Sin rendirse a sus pies

La odiaba por enfrentarse a él sin miedo sabiendo que era un guerrero y un futuro rey

Pero el odio, la venganza no harían que Loki volviera. Era más un acto masoquista

Thor sentía estremecer del dolor por que ni siquiera se despidió, ni le dijo lo que sentía en realidad, murió pensando que lo había dejado de querer, lo había abandonado de la manera más vil. No lo defendió, lo dejo pudrirse en la cárcel.

Sus últimas palabras las recuerda con pesar arrepintiéndose de decirlas _"Loki me has traicionado, decepcionado profundamente una y otra vez, creo que ya es suficiente, me rindo contigo. Tú escogiste ser mi enemigo, te perdone, luche por ti, pero ya no puedo soportarlo, quiero que sepas que se acabó, ya no seré indulgente. Voy a luchar por Asgard, por la justicia y mis sentimientos no me impedirán luchar contra ti."_ Por qué en vez de eso debió decirle cuanto lo amaba en cambio le reprocho, advirtiendo que lo mataría si lo traicionaba, actuó con indiferencia fingida y frialdad. No sabía que esas serían las últimas palabras antes de la muerte, no le dijo que aún lo quería, que nunca lo había dejado de querer. El tiempo junto nadie lo borraría este sentimiento era irreemplazable

No le dijo la verdad que era su vida misma, que su odio le causaba la muerte y un dolor profundo. Creyó poder superarlo se mintió a si mismo, pero no fue suficiente todos los días pensó en él, soñó con su hermosa sonrisa, con sus cálidos abrazos incluso con sus besos accidentales y robados

No lo olvido, ni un día, ni siquiera un momento dejo de pensar el embaucador sin embargo ya era tarde para despedidas, era demasiado tarde para la esperanza de volver a ser una familia.

Allí estaba en ese lugar que un día pensó destruir Jötunheim, el mundo de los gigantes de hielo que tanto odiaba y que juro matar. Al caminar noto a esa enorme ciudad de hielo, el gran castillo pensó en Loki, en cómo se sintió al llegar a ese lugar acostumbrado a la vida en Asgard.

Los guardias lo escoltaron hacia el castillo y decidió investigar sobre el trato de Loki si alguien le hizo daño lo pagaría con sangre. Por qué Thor se encargó de reprender personalmente a cada uno de los guardias, a cada persona que se vio involucrada en los castigos no autorizados e ilegales porque todo aquel que se osó a hacerle daño al embaucador se vio seriamente herido por la ira arrebatadora de Thor. Inclusive nadie hablaba de Loki frente al tronador con temor de ser aplastados por su enojo intenso.

Thor apenas supo de cómo trataban a su hermano en la cárcel actuó, no se quedó de brazos cruzados, castigo e hizo justicia. Odin dijo no tener conocimiento de esos malos tratos, explico claramente que no dio esa autorización. Sin embargo, el pequeño sufrió y el tronador no pudo soportar eso, es por eso que se arrepintió de no verlo antes al no protegerlo

—Ustedes conocieron a Loki. ¿Saben que paso con él? - pregunto disimuladamente.

El guardia se volvió con respeto —Si señor, un príncipe demasiado pequeño pese a que tenía una fuerte seguridad y nadie podía estar cerca de él, yo lo vi unas cuantas veces

— ¿Sabes si él sufrió? ¿Alguien le hizo daño de alguna forma?

—El príncipe Loki era travieso se aburría en este castillo no estaba acostumbrado a esta cultura, ni a esta vida. Así que su cuerpo no resistió por eso debió cambiar, pero sus hermanos fueron buenos y velaron por él

—No lo trataron mal. ¿Ikol ella le hizo daño?

El guardia se rio – Te interesa mucho el príncipe, más de lo que está permitido ¡Se nota lo mucho que lo amas!

Thor hizo un gesto enojado —Era mi hermano si no lo sabes. Por supuesto que me interesa Loki siempre va a ser lo más importante para mí

—Has cambiado Príncipe de Asgard, recuerdo cuando viniste con el príncipe Loki a destruir, él no sabía aun que esta era su herencia, es difícil aceptar algo así teniendo su educación asgardiana. Incluso me sorprende que aún lo quieras de igual manera que cuando pensabas que era tu hermano de sangre. Tu amor es más fuerte que el odio de las familias y los siglos de odio entre ustedes— dijo el tipo asombrado del amor que el tronador le tenia a un estereotipo que los asgradianos detestaban.

—Yo amo a Loki incluso si no es mi hermano de sangre o es un gigante de hielo. Siempre he sabido que es adoptado y eso no me importo, lo quise más aún. Quizás en el pasado era insensato, pero fui desterrado por mis actos temerarios, perdí a mi hermano por ser arrogante y creerme superior, es por esa razón que vine por él enfrentándome a cualquier cosa, desobedecí a mi padre, ya nada me importo más que salvarlo. Yo no quería que lo castigaran gravemente por sus acciones debí protegerlo, pero le fallé siempre consigo lastimar a los que amo.

—No te preocupes los hermanos del príncipe son comprensivos, van a ver en ti un perfecto consorte

—Parecen ser bondadosos, no puedo olvidar fácilmente que dejaron a mi hermano morir

—La esencia de Loki está en la princesa Ikol

Thor hablo con amargura –Dime la verdad ¿fue por lo que murió? Para satisfacer los deseos de poder de esa Ikol, porque si fue de esa manera me las va a pagar, yo haré justicia.

"Nadie debe atreverse a ser daño a mi hermano sin pagar las consecuencias"

—Oh príncipe te encariñaste mucho a lo físico del príncipe Loki. Recuerda que lo importante es el alma, la esencia prevalece por toda la eternidad.

Tho estaba confundido — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Algún día lo entiendas príncipe de Asgard

El tronador no entendió del todo, pero aún tenía ganas de averiguar si Loki había sufrido para vengarse de aquellos que osaron tocarlo inclusive si era su hermana o sus hermanos no importarían.

Porque, aunque no pudo salvarlo, lo vengaría.

El rey Helblindi dio una cordial bienvenida, preparando todo un banquete en su honor. Lo saludo desde la puerta del gran castillo de hielo —Es honor tener al primogénito de Odin, te agradezco por salvar la vida de mi hermana o tu prometida

—Saludos rey. No hay de que agradecer estoy aquí para el compromiso por supuesto

Los dos se encaminaron hacia el salón donde estaba la nobleza presentando a los condes y demás autoridades de los gigantes de hielo. Se sentaron en la mesa principal esperando que llegara la rebelde la cual le gustaba tardar, más si los asuntos eran importantes.

—Quiero que la protejas Thor, todo esto lo hago por ella. Ha estado con criaturas malvadas que quieren venganza y yo no tengo los medios para su protección —Dijo Helblindi con cierta preocupación.

— ¿Los chitauris? —pregunto Thor mientras recordaba cómo le salvo la vida y ella en vez de agradecerle le golpeo.

—Esos mismos quieren a Ikol

Era los que manipularon a su hermano y le hicieron daño —No te preocupes no dejare que nadie la toque excepto yo... Claro tengo asuntos pendientes con esas bestias

—Confió en tu palabra hijo de Odin

—Aclaro que yo la voy a proteger, pero si me doy cuenta de que le quito la magia a Loki para tener el poder no seré indulgente. Si ella no cumple conmigo, no me obedece deberé castigar su falta. Si se porta rebelde o me traiciona tendré que sancionar tal ofensa, he visto que ustedes no la educan bien, dejan haga lo que quiera pues yo no seré así de indulgente, va a tener límites y deberá obedecer mis mandatos, quiero que sea sumisa ante su esposo. Es caprichosa según he presenciado ninguna mujer excepto Sif ha sido capaz de tratar de pelear conmigo por respeto soy el futuro rey, si ustedes no la reprenden me veré obligado hacerlo yo.

—Eso será difícil príncipe Thor. Ikol no es nada fácil de controlar, pero ha sufrido mucho incluso estar encerrada en este castigo para ella es dificil. Mi hermana merece la felicidad porque su vida ha sido una tormenta de nieve.

—Pues como dije antes si ustedes no la educan lo haré yo... No me importa si ha sufrido, no por eso debe ser irrespetuosa.

"Creen que aceptaran en Asgard una salvaje"

Helblindi se río como si fuera un chiste claro el hechicero era de Asgard había sido educada con Thor. — Uno siempre quiere proteger a sus hermanos menores

—No es una broma. Si compruebo que le hizo daño a mi hermano lo pagará como tú mismo lo dices, yo haría todo por mi hermano menor, no hay duda que me vengaría de todo aquel que le hizo algún daño, esa es mi forma de arreglar mis errores al no protegerlo.

El rey se extrañó mucho de que Thor estuviera enfadado —De que hablas Ikol es....

—Su gemela, es decir la hermana gemela de Loki tu pequeño hermano–Dijo Byleist. Hundiéndose en la mentira de la hermana e interrumpiendo la conversación.

Helblindi sabía que eso era una mentira y Thor le creyó por el parecido que tenían.

— ¿Qué? Hermana gemela tiene sentido por el parecido entre ellos

—Lo siento por interrumpir solo quiero que cuides bien de ella Thor, sé que estás enojado, pero si osas tocarla yo no respondo por lo que pueda hacerte —Agrego Byleist como una advertencia.

El tronador no media sus palabras—Cuando me case la hermana de mi Loki va a ser mía y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella, lo que me plazca

—No puedes lastimarla porque te arrepentirás después si lo haces

—Ella se convertirá en mi consorte ustedes no pueden impedirme nada, no pueden prohibirme ella va a ser mía solo yo podre darle ordenes, va dejar de ser tan caprichosa, malcriada, una niña mimada y rebelde. Ni siquiera ha llegado aquí como esperen que acepte a alguien que se comporta como una fiera salvaje- grito enfadado.

_Byleist lo miro horrorizado si le hacía daño, si la lastimaba para vengarse el plan de Loki era terrible. Helblindi lo miro totalmente enojado por la mentira vaya que los regañaría a su hermana y a él._

_El rey_ habló con convicción – Ikol no es un objeto, no es una concubina, ni un premio. Espero que lo entiendas ella es importante para este reino y tiene muchos pretendientes más poderosos que tu exclusivamente aceptamos que te casaras porque mi padre firmo ese contrato, es nuestro deber proteger a nuestro tesoro más valioso, si nos damos cuenta de que la lastimas ¡lo pagaras muy caro!

—La amenaza la digo yo, si descubro que ustedes tienen que ver con la muerte de Loki, me las pagan no me importa una guerra si es por la memoria de mi hermano

Thor no dijo nada más que tomarse todo el vino que había, estaba enojado con ganas de desquitarse con el primero que veía, debía enfrentar la muerte de Loki sin tratar de borrar los recuerdos con alcohol, sin caer inconsciente y hacer el ridículo.

_Esos días en Midgard en los que el embaucador había estado en la cárcel habían sido horribles, trato de fingir estar bien con una sonrisa falsa, pero en las noches lo único que hacía era llorar desconsolado incluso había destruido su relación con Jane por estar lloriqueando borracho porque hermano lo odiaba causaba inundaciones por causar la lluvia de tristeza y desolación._

_Jane la que creía el amor de su vida lo engaño con un doctor únicamente lo quería por sus músculos, por el físico en realidad nunca lo había amado realmente, era una atracción física nada más. Thor sufrió por que amaba a Jane, ese día los vio en la cama juntos, esa mujer dijo que estaba cansada de tener una relación falsa con un héroe que se engañaba a sí mismo, no podía estar con él porque este no dejaba de pensar en un villano que lo odiaba, que eso no era natural amar tanto aun ser que trato de dominar el mundo y trato de asesinarlo, pero ella no conocía el pasado._

_Le grito que eran de diferente mundo, que ella viviría menos de cien años y él cinco mil, le cerró la puerta en la cara alegando que Thor no la amaba de verdad, que al llegar a la tierra se fue a ver a Loki y ni siquiera fue a visitarla, que no pensaba ni le importaba ella cuando se encontraban juntos su mente estaba en esas cárceles de Asgard incluso aunque lo negara._

_Pero eso ya no importaba le había dolido que Jane lo traicionara con un mortal común hasta la perdono, eso parecía tan insignificante ahora que su hermano había fallecido_

Olvidar no era fácil menos casado con alguien que se veía igual que él, una hermana gemela.

Superar la muerte era algo imposible cuando Loki seguía vivo dentro de su mente, los recuerdos estarían siempre en su corazón y en su vida.

❄❄❄❄

La hechicera se fue a dar un baño de espumas ¡Que le importaba que estuviera Thor esperándola! Eso era un fastidio volver a Asgard, lo peor como una gigante de hielo; con lo que odian a los de su especie iba ser una pesadilla, enfrentarse a su padre que de seguro no iba a poder engañar

Estaba nerviosa, ver al tronador después de tanto tiempo era algo que la aturdía más sabiendo probablemente sería su consorte.

Thor su hermano. Tanto odio mezclado con recuerdos amargos, felices, nostalgia y melancolía.

Quizás lo extrañaba. Por qué siempre espero que el llegara a salvarlo del dolor, pero el desgraciado se dio la vuelta, se fue con los mortales, con la insignificante y patética mortal.

Estaba tan celoso de Jane, del amor que Thor sentía por ella. ¿Acaso el tronador la prefería?

Tantas palabras de ternura se fueron a la basura en ese mismo instante, todo siempre fue una mentira cruel del destino.

¿Por qué Thor no volvió? No pregunto, no lo visito.

Lo abandono por Jane.

El tronador su dulce hermano se convirtió en su verdugo más cruel. ¿Cómo no soñar con él? Terminaba por ilusionarse con que volvería, pero nunca lo hizo

Su hermano lo dejo de querer

**_El odio siempre mata, el amor nunca muere. (Gandhi)_ **

La princesa salió del baño tibio el cual fue muy refrescante posiblemente esa sería la última vez que se bañaba allí, su cuarto era como una gran prisión de hielo, se supone los príncipes rescatan a las princesas de sus encierros sin embargo en su caso iría a un lugar aún peor.

En ese palacio de cristal lo trataban como una princesa, le dieron su lugar, era importante en la sociedad, pero no podía salir a ningún lado debía estar encerrada por su propia protección. Mientras que en Asgard tenía más libertad no obstante nadie lo estimaba suficiente mejor dicho la subestiman y menospreciaba.

Estaba cambiándose la ropa por algo más atrevido, tradicional quería que Thor se sintiera atraído por su exótico cuerpo aún estaba enojada, con ese dolor de ser abandonado en esa celda y porque nadie le salvo, pero ¿Por qué salvar al enemigo?

Le afecto mucho que el tronador lo allá dejado atrás, pensó que lucharía, pero no fue así quizás el amor por él no era suficiente.

Seducir al bobo y que este cayera en las redes era muy fácil si fuera una mujer común, lo difícil era hacerlo en su identidad después de todo era su hermano mayor aun lo veía de esa forma fraternal incluso siendo enemigos.

Loki estaba lista para ver a su nuevo esposo, abrazo a Fenrir buscando alguna clase de apoyo — ¿Qué debo hacer?

El lobo trato de consolar— ¡Quizás no te vuelva a ver! Te voy a extrañar, debo hacer esto, aunque no quiera

El gran Fenrir lamió su cara –Todo va a estar bien una vez que ellos paguen por todo lo que me han hecho, aunque tenga que morir en el proceso me vengaré.

Suspiro – Volver al lugar que más odio en el mundo con la persona que más daño me ha hecho. Tanto que he insistido en "yo no soy su hermano" y ahora finalmente me libero de esa carga debo casarme, hace mucho que no lo veo esta atractivo e idiota como siempre.  
❄❄❄❄

Thor estaba sentado esperando que su novia llegara allí, impaciente, enojado y no sabiendo sobrellavar bien la muerte, no podía soportar que murió porque no llegar a tiempo, tenía rabia, se sentía culpable de no haber estado cuando su pequeño y adorado hermano lo necesitaba.

La mujer se encontraba nerviosa con ansias de ver a Thor después de mucho tiempo. Entró al gran salón, aún era azul con las marcas de la realeza, hermosa como un ser exótico, se puso la ropa tradicional la cual era pegada al cuerpo y corta, tanto era su belleza que el tronador la observo radiante de arriba abajo y no apartaba la vista.

_La joven embaucadora se dio cuenta por primera vez de que la mirada bravucona del tronador escondía lujuria_

Todos estaban boquiabiertos de ver una criatura tan sublime la cual cautivaba como un hechizo a multitudes, llena de oro y joyas que titilaban al caminar seduciendo en cada paso, su cabello amarrado y su postura recta, sus labios carnosos, su cuerpo escultural.

Thor se sentía atraído por ella de inmediato quería besarla con pasión, recorrer su cuerpo con su boca, acariciar esa piel azul, poseerla por completo. A la vez se sintió mal por desearla de forma tan carnal y ardiente, de tener fantasías ya que se parecía físicamente a su pequeño. ¿Porque ella había dañado lo que más amaba?

No quería sentir nada de eso, debía odiarla y no querer abrazarla, se mantenía frustrado, sus miradas lascivas eran evidentes

Ella se hallaban en una mesa pequeña del tamaño estándar Asgardiano, la misma que era exclusiva para Loki y otros pretendientes que iban a cortejar pero terminaban rechazados por la princesa.

Ikol se sentó junto a Thor, quien no podía dejar de mirarla de forma intensa o mejor dicho una mezcla de deseo e ira. Porque la despreciaba o al menos se había convencido de hacerlo

La embaucadora estaba bebiendo vino de la forma más seductora posible, mirando al tronador como una depredadora y con cierta advertencia. Reprimiendo aún más a Thor hasta la tensión empezó a sentirse en el aire, era como una guerra silenciosa.

Loki hablo con esa sedosa voz angelical y peligrosa tomado su copa de vino con gracia, moviéndola —Así que Thor Odinson sabes que tu hermano me contó todo sobre ti. No me he presentado formalmente aun; Soy Ikol Laufeyson, una hechicera poderosa ¡Debería decir que es un gusto en conocerte, pero estaría mintiendo!

—Como sabrás soy Thor Odinson, el príncipe heredero de Asgard. A mí tampoco me agrada conocer alguien que, en vez de salvar la vida de mi pequeño hermano, le robo su magia.

—Si tanto lo querías porque no impediste que tu querido padre lo dejara aquí o en una celda muriéndose- dijo con perspicacia-

—Escucha, yo amo a mi hermano. Tú te metiste con él y lo pagaras caro porque nadie lo toca

—Es tarde para eso ¿no crees?

— Me di cuenta de que en este lugar dependen de mi para vivir, yo podría destruir todo, matar a todos por osar llevarse a mi hermano y anular este tonto contrato, pero no lo haré porque quiero que pagues por lo que hiciste incluso ese matrimonio hace que yo te domine y haga lo que quiera contigo

"Si no pude salvar a Loki, lo voy a vengar"

—Todo esto por tu hermano que ni siquiera tiene tu sangre. ¿Qué estás dispuesto hacer por él?

—Haría cualquier cosa por mi hermano.

Helblindi se acercó a ellos comprendiendo la tensión y tratando de evitar una pelea –Vamos Ikol baila para tu novio, demuestra tus habilidades

La princesa mal humorada, bufó—No quiero. Para que yo me rebajaría a bailar para un tonto guerrero.

Thor sonriendo como si ganara una guerra y vertiendo toda la autoridad exigió —Quiero que bailes para mí, soy tu futuro esposo.

—Has escuchado

Loki estaba enojada, no tuvo otra opción más que danzar usando su magia para crear un ambiente fascinante, con música y no se sintió incomoda de que ese guerrero la mirara de esa forma tan demandante, agresiva y ardiente. Estaba acostumbrado siempre a esas miradas dulces, llenas de amor, pero estas eran diferentes. ¡Le generaban escalofríos!

Al danzar de forma perfecta y sorprendente todos aplaudieron incluso el tronador. Cuando se fue caminando hacia su asiento el bárbaro la tomo de la cintura y puso ese delgado cuerpo en su regazo, apretándola con fuerza contra él como hacía con esas mujeres de cabaré. La jotun se tensó de inmediato, era extraño ese nuevo contacto brusco, no era el mismo pudo comparar y se dio cuenta que Thor trataba a Loki de forma suave como a nadie, cariñosa, tan dulce, pero actuaba diferente con Ikol, este era con odio y agresividad como si fuera una cosa insignificante.

Estaba acariciándola de forma que le causaba más que repulsión y extraño las caricias tiernas. Pero aun así no le dijo la verdad incluso si no podía soportar un minuto más ser tratada de esa manera. Thor subió la mano por en espalda de la sensual mujer disimuladamente y otra en la pierna acariciando descaradamente casi abriéndolas piernas para llegar hasta sus partes más íntimas—Creo que mi venganza será mucho más divertida de lo que pensaba, espero que seas buena en la cama porque eso es lo que te espera complacerme hasta desfallecer.

La princesa empezó a tener miedo de su guerrero, no solo miedo terror porque sabía que era un salvaje que podía dejar paralitico a alguien, ser tomada de esa forma para vengarse no solo iba ser una humillación; el tronador la rompería, era mucho más grande físicamente y no podía negarse, ya era tarde para decirle que era Loki y quería vengarse.

Se mostraba asustada, ya no quería casarse, acepto toda esa farsa por que debía cumplir el contrato, se arrepentía. Thor era su hermano mayor protector nunca le haría daño, pero el ya no era Loki era Ikol alguien que el tronador detestaba y quería vengarse.

La princesa no dejaría que eso pasara, no era un objeto, una concubina ordinaria que complace cuando quiera a su rey, se negaba a ser algo con tan poca importancia.

Ikol agarro la mano de Thor para que no la tocara, arqueándose de forma extraña para susurrarle al tronador en el oído con advertencia—No soy un juguete que divierte al guerrero ignorante, absténgase a poner tus manos en mi persona.

El tronador parecía percibir el aroma tan delicioso y dulce que emanaba de Ikol, sabía que era el mismo que el de su hermano. Casi pierde el conocimiento al dejarse llevar por la nostalgia y fue más suave después de ser agresivo —Deberías respetarme, tu eres lo que quiera que seas

Loki astuta supo de la vacilación, el ligero cambio de aptitud después de toda la mentira Thor inconscientemente se daba cuenta era él y lo tomo como una ventaja. — ¿Quieres que sea tu hermano? Me parezco verdad, huelo como él, cuando estoy cerca tuyo sientes su presencia. Físicamente soy su gemela, ¿acaso cuando me miras vez a tu amado?

El príncipe inmediatamente la soltó y la chica acertó en su deducción, esa sería su arma secreta. —Príncipe Thor, acaso ¿No te doy asco por ser una gigante de hielo?

—No, mi hermano el que tú mataste era un gigante de hielo.

— ¿Él te importa? –Dijo con sarcasmo- Creí que lo habías botado como basura porque es tu enemigo, te traiciono y toda esa historia

—¡Yo jamás lo dejaría!

—Preferirte revolcarte con una estúpida mortal que defenderlo ante un tribunal— dijo receloso.

Thor se enfureció tanto que se puso rojo y empezó a respirar pesadamente — ¡Cállate! No hables de mi de esa manera como si conocieras toda mi vida, yo amo a mi hermano entiendes; mi padre no quería que estuviera allí.

— Yo no pude hacer nada más para que tu hermano sobreviviera, tú eras el único que podía salvarlo y no lo hiciste. - dijo escondiendo su rabia.

—Muchos dirán que debería ser feliz, pero tengo este sentimiento, un vacío en mi pecho como si me hubieran quitado una parte de mí mismo.

Thor imponente y enojado hablo fuerte – Quiero sellar la magia de Loki que tiene mi futura esposa.

La hechicera se asustó, no podía ser era su magia parte de su ser–No puedes hacer eso ya que soy un ser mágico, moriría al instante.

—Ikol tiene razón, no se puede sellar su magia únicamente se debe hacer un enlace para dar seguridad de que ustedes no se vayan a matar entre sí y si uno muere el otro también lo hace. Es una unión sagrada de cuerpo y alma, es parte del matrimonio de los gigantes de hielo.

—No, hermano por favor- susurro la chica.

—Lo siento Ikol. Así ninguno de los dos podrá matarse.

Loki se levantó al escuchar todo eso y salió corriendo sin importarle nadie, ni nada. Quería huir lejos de allí y nunca regresar si bien entonces sería capturado por Thanos u otras criaturas malvadas, no podía arriesgarse

El rey fue tras ella pidiendo perdón a los invitados encontrársela en el balcón cerca de la ventana. Helblindi hablo suave a su hermano, mirando aquel mundo de hielo –Ikol, sé que es difícil para ti aceptar lo que está pasando sin embargo es necesario.

La hechicera con melancolía añadió—Hermano si me quieres, no dejes que Thor me lleve a Asgard

—No caeré en eso Byleistr puede, pero yo no. Soy el rey, mi decisión depende nuestro imperio

—Él quiere hacerme daño y lo hará- respiro con dificultad

—Le mentiste debes asumir las secuelas del engaño

Con desesperación vocifero— ¿Quieres que sea su esclava? Ver a tu pequeña hermana retorciéndose debajo de esa salvaje masa de músculos complaciéndolo y.... Y haciéndome daño ¡No tendrá piedad! Va a tomar mi cuerpo cuando quiera y donde quiera hasta acabar conmigo. ¿Deseas eso para mí?

—Él no le haría daño a Loki.

—Pero a Ikol si...Viste cuando me sentó en sus piernas como si fuera su ramera personal, como me toco tan diferente de cuando era Loki. El me odia ¿Vas a dejar que haga eso conmigo? Si me acaricia de esa forma enfrente de ti ahora cuando tú no estés, he visto como me mira. Yo lo conozco y el no piensa cuando está enojado. ¡Hermano por favor! No vas a darles mi carne a los lobos hambrientos, no me obligues a casarme con Thor- trato de convencerlo con razones justificables.

El rey jamás estaría de acuerdo con las ideas de su hermana—No trates de manipularme Loki.... ¿Eso no es lo que querías seducirlo? te vistes de esa manera casi desnuda y le coqueteas, sé que sigues con la idea absurda de la venganza.

—Admito que ese era el plan, quería seducirlo para vengarme pero yo no puedo con esto, es demasiado para mí- Suspiro con cansancio -A pesar de todo es el hermano mayor de mi niñez aun siendo cosas de forma fraternal y es diferente no se reprime, no me protege, no me quiere con este cuerpo. ¡Me da miedo! Nunca me enfrentado a un Thor que me odia.

_"Todo eso del matrimonio, las relaciones...Yo no hecho esto antes nunca he estado con nadie por este maldito contrato y ahora me van a obligar. "_

_"No quiero, no deseo que me vea de esa forma, no puedo estar con alguien que no me ama"_

—Debiste pensarlo mejor cuando le dijiste que asesinaste a Loki. Voy a hacer ese enlace quieras o no, al menos sé que no podrá matarte, ni tu a él. Eres fuerte mi hermana e inteligente por eso sé que podrás cuidarte, conoces al príncipe Odinson mejor que nadie, puedes contra él ya que pasaste toda la niñez manipulándolo.

La embaucadora cruzo sus brazos en señal de protesta —Está bien, si quieres venderme como un objeto a ese estúpido guerrero. ¡Hazlo!

—Loki, yo no quiero eso

—Entonces ¿por qué lo haces? Laufey murió no importa el contrato, yo nunca he sido libre, no puedes dejarme ir.

"Todos me abandonan"

—El no lastimaría a Loki y tú eres la persona que estuvo desde niño a su lado, sabrá reconocerte

—No estoy segura a su lado, el me lastimo sin querer ahora a propósito me va a destruir

—Dile la verdad entonces, el solo está enojado porque Loki no está en su vida, piensa que se lo arrebatamos. Deberías estar feliz de que te amé tanto, esté dispuesto a hacer todo por ti y lo estas lastimando al mentirle. El merece saber que se está casado con su adorado hermano, no con quien le quito su magia e indirectamente le causo su muerte, debe saber que eres tú lo que él quiere

La hechicera enojada tratando de bajar todo aquel estrés acumulado en su ser —¡Merece el sufrimiento! Quiero lastimarlo, quiero que sufra como yo cuando estaba en esa prisión, cuando espere y alucine que él viniera a mí ¡Me dejo por acostarse con una mortal!

"Prometió protegerme, quererme y me abandono"

"No vino de nuevo"

"No estuvo en el juicio"

"Yo lo espere, grite por él y no estuvo allí cuando lo necesitaba"

—Ese príncipe te ama más que nada en el mundo y en ese momento está sufriendo por ti. Si no le dices la verdad debes sufrir las consecuencias de la mentira. - replico con seguridad el rey.

—Estoy dispuesta a llegar a ese punto.

❄❄❄❄

**Tú sabes que cuando** **te odio, es porque te amo hasta el punto de la pasión que desquicia mi alma. (Julie de Lespinasse)**

Ikol emergió a enfrentar su realidad que era para ella agobiante, frustrante, tan gris y triste como si todas sus esperanzas empezaran a morir con ese casamiento, era caer en ese foso oscuro de la desesperación.

Caminaba erguida, tensa tal si fuese a ir a la horca o a su sentencia de muerte y tenía derecho a sentirse así pues le quitarían su libertad atándola a una vida con el tronador. Estaba preparándose psicológicamente para enlazarse con Thor, lidiar con el hecho de ser su esposa ¡Era terrible incluso pensarlo le repudiaba! No quería hacerlo, todo aquello era en contra su voluntad y deseaba huir, correr lejos sin mirar atrás pero no era cobarde, tenía un propósito ¡Necesitaba averiguar la verdad sobre el príncipe, si era auténtico aquel amor que profesaba por Loki o ¿una vil invención?!

_¿Acaso siempre fue un botín de guerra?_

Un premio de una derrota fallida. Era humillado por el hecho de existir y ser deforme, por parecerse a los extranjeros era odiado por su propio padre.

Le hicieron creer una utopía, una fantasía que termino arruinando su vida ¿porque no le dijeron la verdad? Quizás por eso era traidor ya que la traicionaron, quizás por eso era mentiroso porque le mintieron, quizás quería atención, amor, que alguien le diera la relevancia la cual merecía y necesitaba.

❄❄❄❄

Mientras tanto Thor debió enfrentarse a pruebas arduas, matando a criaturas horripilantes y feroces para demostrar ser digno de la mano de Ikol, paso todas y cada una de ellas con desenvoltura, ningún otro pretendiente logro completar dichas pruebas con tanto éxito incluso la monarquía, miembros diplomáticos se sorprendieron de la furia y virilidad que demostraba el hijo de Odin, lo encontraron perfecto para la protección de la princesa más aun con los intentos de asesinato en su contra.

Cazaba criaturas dañinas e inmensas en sus pruebas para demostrar merecer a la princesa; cuando terminaba la caza llegaba allí chorreando sangre por su cuerpo, con sus grandes músculos expuestos, su camisa rasgada, su cabello rubio despeinado hasta con heridas que mostraba con orgullo, era esa una muestra de fuerza, pujanza y vigor todo lo que era él. Al verlo llevando un gran monstruo destructor y amenazante las personas parecían encantadas, las mujeres tenían la boca abierta de ver semejante espécimen, comiéndoselo con la mirada, deseando a ese hombre tan atractivo, cualquier doncella aspiraba una noche apasionada con el príncipe de oro al verlo demostrando su valor e ímpetu.

Únicamente una estaba aburrida, explosivamente una odiaba ese espectáculo ridículo, una detestaba el salvajismo y se mostraba cansada de que todos siempre amaran a Thor después de años de ver gente adorando a su hermano, esas pruebas le parecían mundanas, un acto de barbarie que no demostraba nada a nadie. Ser guerrero significaba mucho para el tronador, manifestar su fuerza sin embargo para Loki era algo trivial que no valía la pena.

El príncipe de oro la miraba de vez en cuando disimuladamente para descubrir si ella estaba interesada en su cuerpo como todos los demás, si era una más en su lista de admiradoras, una más que lo adoraba, pero Ikol bostezaba mientras que los demás eran emocionados y gritando. "De que le sirve ser tan atractivo, si es un idiota irremediable " —pensó Loki

Estúpido y sensual Thor

❄❄❄❄

La ceremonia empezó de forma fulminante, el reino se preparó para la alianza que unía a una civilización y todo un linaje que hasta ahora vivían en guerra, ese matrimonio era hecho para lograr la armonía y el bien de los nueve reinos, era la esperanza para un cambio positivo y benevolente.

Ikol y Thor vestían un traje hecho con la piel de uno de esos animales que el tronador cazo...Loki no era aficionada no obstante debía admitir que los diseños eran elegantes.

El guerrero realmente se había esforzado hasta desfallecer demostrando todas sus habilidades para ganar la mano de la princesa, declarando ser digno de convertirse en su consorte. El príncipe de oro había pasado días haciendo pruebas intensas que ningún pretendiente logro consumar, aunque no era necesario él ya estaba comprometido desde su nacimiento, pero igualmente le gustaba el reto ¡Ser el mejor!

Se acercaron frente a frente, Ikol podía sentir los nervios terribles que le provocaba la proximidad de alguien como su hermano adoptivo, amigo o enemigo ahora a sus ojos era una joya desconocida que odiaba. Thor parecía mirarla descaradamente sin tapujos en una mezcla de enemistad y nostalgia observando cada detalle de la piel jotun, las líneas de su herencia de hielo deseando tocarlas y saber el significado.

El tronador siempre fue una persona curiosa.

Como acto protocolario la mano azul de Loki se unió con la mano caliente de Thor, parecía sonar cuando el frio se unía al fuego de la mano del tronador. Por un momento sintieron los dos la nostalgia de aquellas veces cuando niños se tomaban de las manos incluso el tronador noto que las manos de ikol tenían el mismo tamaño que las de su hermano justo parecían que encajaban a la perfección. Fue excepcional instante ambos se miraron disimuladamente de reojo

Por qué Thor nunca había tenido contacto con un gigante de hielo y es porque estos al ser rozados quemaban, pero Ikol no era común, como común no era Loki.

El tronador muy indiscreto y curioso se aprovechó de poder sentir las manos de la hembra, era una sensación extraña debía admitir era como la nieve que lo hacía estremecer, pero muy tersa como si fuese una tela delicada al tacto, era exquisita aquella conmoción.

La hechicera tuvo miedo de que Thor no quisiera tocarla por estar en forma de gigante de hielo, por no ser de Asgard, ni de Midgard porque sabía que ni siquiera tenía aspecto de gigante de hielo. Era casi un espécimen único mejor dicho un bicho raro además los asgardianos odiaban, les daba asco y repugnancia su herencia de hielo, en esa ciudad la despreciaba por ser enana más parecida a los asgardianos.

En todo lado era rechazada por ser diferente.

Conocía la educación de Asgard de memoria y conocía muy bien sobre el odio entre las razas, los jotun eran considerados monstruos a los ojos de tipos como tronador, los jotun asustaban a los niños en las noches, tenían fama de demonios. Los etiquetaban de las peores formas, con palabras sucias sin ni siquiera conocer a fondo a los gigantes de hielo.

Thor nunca vio a Loki en su forma azul y está siempre tuvo miedo de ser rechazada por que el príncipe arrogante quien prometió de niño matar a todos esas monstruosidades con sus propias manos de forma sanguinaria como guerrero que era.

Pero el tronador no parecía importarle la apariencia apretó la mano de Ikol con fuerza y fisgoneo de igual forma que lo hacía con su hermano. La hechicera tenía la certeza que incluso Thor no era tan tonto como para notar su mano era del mismo tamaño que la del hermano muerto porque este las comparaba y apretujaba de forma juguetona.

_El guerrero conocía a su embaucador más que cualquiera, vivir millones de años con alguien te hace experto por eso le preocupara a Loki ser descubierto porque su cuerpo era de igual tamaño, sus manos y no había cambiado tanto como hubiese querido físicamente. Thor conocía todo sobre su pasado ¿cómo engañarlo? ¿Cómo engañar si el tronador parecía seguir todos sus movimientos con sigilo y recelo?_

Tiraban pétalos de rosa rojos traídos desde Midgard para su celebración después del banquete. El tronador se tomó un vaso que contenía la sangre de los dos combinada y Loki también, un sorbo bastaba para unir sus almas en una sola como si se complementaran.

Era más bien un pacto y una alianza para toda la eternidad. Un enlace eterno que no se podía romper por nada en el mundo, hasta que la muerte los separe o incluso más que eso porque podían encontrarse en otras vidas, las almas gemelas generalmente se buscan para adherirse y amarse por siempre.

Era una boda inconsecuente usual para los gigantes de hielo, aunque cuando llegaban a Asgard les esperaba otro matrimonio más elaborado y con las leyes que regían ahí.

Dos culturas diferentes se unían formando la paz de dos reinos.

Era un efecto tan fuerte de ese enlace para Loki que volvió a su estado de glamur con su piel pálida y ojos verdes al estar en contacto con el tronador, era una manera de adaptación. Thor la miro atentamente cada detalle de su cuerpo, al percibir lo diferente que se veía en su forma Asgardiana, tan parecida a la de su hermano.

Ikol pudo darse cuenta de que aquellos ojos azules buscaban con desesperación una señal de su hermano, esos ojos penetraban en el alma. La hechicera no tuvo opción que bajar la mirada, no debía observar fijamente a la causa de sus desvelos por que se daría cuenta de sus ojos eran verdes, tan verdes como los de Loki ¡Mirar era peligroso, después de todo los ojos son el reflejo del alma! El príncipe de oro se daría cuenta, engañarlo sería más difícil de lo que pensó porque su cuerpo era idéntico al de su antiguo usuario y no podía cambia ese hecho.

La hechicera se empezó a sentir mal, lo único que recuerda es ver todo negro y caer contra su esposo.

Antes de decir cualquier cosa Ikol se desmayó, eran los efectos de cambiar su cuerpo ahora un enlace era demasiado para ella sin embargo, aunque los reyes dijeron que era muy pronto para una unión Thor exigió hacerlo porque se había ido sin permiso desde Asgard y debía regresar antes que sus padres se enteraran de que huyo a buscar como un desesperado a su hermano quizás ellos se preocuparan de no ver al príncipe en sus aposentos. Los hermanos de la jotun rechazaron tal petición diciendo que era peligroso, pero al tronador no le importo y tenía suficiente poder para que ellos hicieran lo que el hijo de Odin decía, cómo consorte tenía derecho a llevársela cuando quisiera incluso si eso fuese precipitado y una total locura.

El rey se preocupó mucho por la salud de Ikol si bien su cuerpo era resistente; el insensato no espero para que la princesa se despertara, sino que la tomo en sus brazos y se la llevo.

Sin preguntas, ni cuestionamientos, no cosas formales simplemente se fue.

Todos alegaron que debía esperar a este bien por que Ikol podría morir en el camino sin embargo el terco Thor no escucho, la acuno en sus brazos para llevarla lejos de allí, se dio cuenta que la jotun no pesaba nada y se reprochaba tanto esos sentimientos porque cada vez que la veía era aún más parecida a su hermano. Durmiendo en sus brazos quiso fingir que ella era su hermano por un instante con su piel pálida como la luna y su pelo negro como la noche.

_Era como Loki y eso le producía un dolor intenso, no entendía por qué el destino parecía jugarle una broma pesada, no solo de perder a su pequeño hermano sino tener una prometida idéntica a este la cual le recordaba todo el tiempo sus errores, como tener a una persona con tanta semejanza con su querido hermano y ser la causante de todo su sufrimiento aun así era hermosa tenía un encanto natural, atractivo no lo iba a negar. Era como la versión femenina de Loki y no sabía si debía preocuparse por sentirse atraído o si eso era una traición._

Byleistr, ni siquiera el rey Helblindi, ni todo el consejo pudieron impedir tal imprudencia porque con el enlace Thor tenía la custodia de Loki y viceversa.

Este podía tomar decisiones con respecto a ella.

El rey y el príncipe miraron marcharse a su cuñado en medio de la tempestad. Resignados a no discutir más con el príncipe testarudo, dejar que se llevaran a su mayor tesoro y hermana Ikol

Byleistr le hablo a su hermano con algo de preocupación — ¿Crees que el príncipe Thor le haga daño?

—Ellos se quieren incluso si Ikol lo niega... Yo lo veo en sus ojos, el príncipe Thor no sería capaz de dañar a Loki

—Pero ella ya no es su hermano menor, no es Loki si no Ikol.

—No te preocupes Ikol es fuerte más que cualquiera en este reino, puede ser pequeña pero no es fácil dominarla y ella siempre va a ser una embaucadora.

El otro triste murmuro—¿La volveremos a ver? ¡Mi vida no será lo mismo sin ella!

—Lo sé, nuestra hermana volverá. Nosotros esperaremos su retorno, ella buscara la forma de comunicarse

—Ni siquiera se despido de nosotros— suspiro con tristeza.

—Es una forma que utiliza el príncipe Thor para castigarnos. No exigimos que él estuviera en el juicio de Loki, no se despidió de su hermano creo que tiene rencor contra nosotros y piensa que esta es una forma de hacernos pagar

—Pero no es justo, no es nuestra culpa. El rey Odin solicito que no estuviera presente.

—Déjalo así Byleitr. Lo importante es que están juntos ahora, el destino los unió de nuevo.

"Quizás este es un nuevo comienzo para retomar su historia."

—Nacieron para estar juntos, eso no se ve todos los días

—Por desgracia ellos no lo saben, no se dan cuenta que sus corazones laten en un solo palpitar. Sabes muy bien cómo funciona el enlace si no se amaran de verdad hubieran muerto al instante, ese era el riesgo de los enlaces sagrados no funcionaría sin sentimientos, ni verdadero amor— agrego el sabio rey.

—Te arriesgaste demasiado hermano pudiste matarlos a los dos. Si ellos no se quisieran de verdad hubiera sido un desastre, es algo imprudente y peligroso lo que hiciste

—Yo lo veo palpado en sus miradas Byleistr cuando están juntos parece que su mundo se detiene, están confundidos por sus fuertes sentimientos, no saben cómo sobrellevar la situación. Yo confiaba en mi presentimiento y resulto ser verdadero

— ¿Crees que se den cuenta que se aman?

—Solo el tiempo lo dirá pueden fingir odiarse todo lo que quieran, pero dentro de ellos se encuentra la verdad como una llama que arde.

—No pueden vivir separados no existe un Loki sin Thor, ni un Thor sin Loki

—¡Están destinados a estar juntos! Un lazo hay entre ellos que nunca se podrá romper, por eso acepte esto hermano. Sé que ella estará mejor junto al príncipe Thor, a su lado es donde pertenece ¡Aquí encerrada en este castillo de hielo, no lograría alcanzar la felicidad!

El guerrero se dio cuenta ¡Lo que hizo fue una imprudencia! Era peligroso si Ikol moría muy probable con ese enlace moriría él también, era un vínculo de vida sus líneas de existencia estaban unidas como si fuesen una. Desde ahora debía velar por ella como esposa, siempre fue irresponsable sin embargo ahora una vida dependía de él.

Sin importar nada se la llevo sin despedirse de nadie, era parte de su desagravio como no se despidió de Loki por que Ikol debía despedirse de la gente. Era una manera cruel de vengarse de los gigantes de hielo y de la misma Ikol pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que era un error.

_La tomo en sus brazos como acunándola. Su piel pálida al dormir tan tranquila era como él. Ikol era hermosa por ventura una de las mujeres más atractivas que había visto en toda su vida, su piel era suave su pelo era sedoso y largo._

_Ella se recostada en su contra y la llevo en su regazo mientras dormía, esperando despertara para poder viajar en caballo. Cuando fue dejando ese reino de hielo la tomo con cuidado y la alzo llevándola todo el camino de esa manera cerca de su corazón. Poniéndole su capa roja, no sabía por qué razón le importaba, ni porque deseaba protegerla, pero si le preguntaban diría una excusa o un simple instinto. Solía hacer eso con su hermano fingir que no se preocupaba, cuando en realidad lo hacía._

Loki iba arrullada, con su cabeza hundida en el pecho de Thor como un pequeño niño con sus manos sosteniendo la armadura del tronador.

Thor lo encontró adorable y tierno, aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta. Todavía debía caminar más hasta encontrar un refugio seguro, se mostraba cansado de la nieve, de alzar a la princesa y esperar a que ella despertara para volver a Asgard lo más pronto posible si bien no podía ir caminando, ni volando en caballo era más fácil llegar, pero con Ikol inconsciente no era capaz de arribar muy lejos.

Debía esperar a que la bella durmiente despertará para su retorno a Asgard.

❄❄❄❄ 

**_Aletargado en mí._ ** **  
_Desolado de tu magia_   
_Bañado de mis recuerdos_   
_Te busco y no te encuentro..._ **

El príncipe de Asgard camino lentamente en medio de nieve, sentía el frio penetrar su piel, sus pies se hundían en la nevada blanca.

Se dio cuenta como la tormenta aumentaba con esa nieve que se esparcía por doquier, en un ambiente tétrico y desolado. Jotunheim era un enorme reino congelado totalmente de hielo, formado por enormes montañas que lo separan del resto de los reinos.

_Heimdall vigilaba el Bifröst desde Asgard al Jötunheim. Thor en su juventud con sus amigos asesino a varios de esas criaturas las cuales eran consideradas monstruos de sangre fría incluso era obligación y orgullo liquidarles sin piedad, al simbolizar esas criaturas tenebrosas las fuerzas del caos, por ser seres indomables, destructivos por naturaleza. Los gigantes de hielo no eran más que los mayores archienemigos de Asgard, habían pasado más de dos mil años de guerra intensa y despiadada que nunca terminaba_

_La mayoría de los gigantes de hielo eran espantosos con garras, colmillos y características deformes, aparte de un tamaño gigantesco, eran malvados por esa razón los asgardianos odiaban apasionadamente a los jotun y los mataban sin misericordia alguna._

_Y de esa manera fue la educación de los príncipes entre estudiar las guerras, las razas y estaban al tanto de aquel dolor del pueblo, los cuentos eran de terror sobre gigantes de hielo que se robaban niños para comérselos. Thor desde niño pensaba en cómo acabar con esa raza maldita_

_Hasta que descubrió que Loki era uno de ellos_

_Hasta descubrir lo que más odiaba en el mundo resulto ser la persona más querida para su persona. Entonces todo cambio, por qué el amor suele cambiarlo todo incluso una herencia de odio, muerte, sangre y repudio_

_El tronador no podía odiar al embaucador incluso si este le hacia la vida imposible_

_No a su pequeño hermano el cual solía con su mano agarrar su cabello rubio y enredarlo entre sus pequeñas manitas cuando era niño_

_No el que corría y jugaba con él_

_No a Loki con en que compartió su infancia y adolescencia_

_No aquel que lo esperaba en el atardecer después de una misión_

_El que barría con todos los diplomáticos en una asamblea_

_No su hermano al que era unido. Aquel hermano que perdió, que le fue arrebatado_

_¿Cómo odiar a quien más quieres?_

_Su amor sobrepasaba los límites de la raza y la herencia de odio_

_Quizás esa era la razón que Loki se odiara al mismo, toda aquella autoestima baja e inseguridad venia de los miles de cosas que representaba tener la sangre de un monstruo el cual tanto detestaba y ser hijo del líder el rey Laufey_

_Ese matrimonio pretendía acabar con esa guerra, uniendo a una princesa que tenía un defecto congénito que la hacía una enana Ikol (Loki) y el príncipe de Asgard Thor. Su enlace era la unión de dos reinos enemigos, sus hijos serán los herederos de dos mundos teniendo más poder que nadie en los nueve reinos, toda la magia inimaginable._

Thor siguió su camino hasta encontrar un refugio mientras que la princesa de hielo aun no despertaba de su inconsciencia, la acostó con mucho cuidado como si fuera a romperse.

Sintió como sus cuerpos se rosaban, accidentalmente apropósito bajo su mano de su espalda hasta acariciarla lentamente sintiendo esa piel suave al tacto, no era el momento para esa tentación, esa mujer estaba inconsciente y el pensando en cosas sucias.

El tronador tratando de distraerse en algo más que en Ikol, junto leña e hizo una fogata en esa cueva desierta. Por lo menos el fuego hacia más cálida su estancia en ese sitio desértico.

_Miro a Ikol sabía que no tenía frio porque era como Loki hasta su pálida piel casi enfermiza. Quería vengarse no podía negarlo era como una llama de odio que se encendía y quemaba el alma, deseaba hacerla pagar, hacerle daño, castigar por lo que le hizo. Hacer que ella sufriera tanto como su hermano sufrió al ser cautivo por los jotun, no quedaría que quedara impune la muerte de su pequeño hermano menor pero al verla dormir olvidaba lo que pretendía hacer con ella, olvidaba que quizás esa mujer fuese la culpable de la muerte del ser que quería tanto, olvidaba debía odiarla, tenía esos impulsos de protección, de quererla, acunarla en sus brazos y no sabía la razón posiblemente era su apariencia, posiblemente era porque se parecía a Loki y no dejaba de pensar en ese aroma familiar la cual conocía tan bien._

Se acostó cerca de ella para observarla mejor, simplemente oliendo ese perfume lavanda que hechizaba, vio su rostro tan tranquilo tal mismo ángel irradiante de belleza, era tan bella como la porcelana fina, tenía esas largas pestañas, su pelo negro caía por su pecho.

Thor no pudo resistir las ganas de tocarla y lo hizo, empezó en una caricia con sus dedos tocando esos labios carnosos que parecían algo enmohecidos, le dio un pequeño beso o más bien un chupetón en su mejilla pero no satisfecho con el sabor tan dulce, tomo esa cara entre sus manos y parecía más el deseo que la misma razón. El deseo el cual ardía más que el sentido común, no sabía que pasaba ¿por qué tanta atracción? Volvía esa sensación de nuevo algo cálido en su corazón, era como un deja vu, ya había sentido algo así antes.

Entonces quiso besarla para ver si sabía cómo olía para sentir esos labios sobre los suyos. Un beso clandestino como los que le daba a Loki porque su esencia allí estaba aquella sensación abrumadora

Cuando se aproximaba para besarla lentamente como hipnotizado Ikol abrió los ojos de repente, enseguida sus miradas se conectaron por un momento no pasó nada y luego la chica le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas porque tenía miedo, furia y temor de tener a Thor enfrente fue un shock terrible.

Con un maldito beso Thor podía descubrir la verdad detrás de la mentira y la embaucadora lo sabía.

El tronador yacía a su lado tomándola a la fuerza. Loki noto que no estaba en su castillo, no se encontraba en ningún lugar conocido más bien parecía un refugio — ¿Dónde estoy?

Thor actuó con indiferencia como si no estuviera hace menos de un minuto punto de comérsela a besos —Vamos de camino a Asgard

Ikol se alteró, se puso de pie alejándose del tronador. Lo último que recordaba es ver todo negro después del enlace y ahora reposaba en una cueva lejos de lo que conocía con un tronador vengativo el cual quería aprovecharse de que estaba dormida para besarle —¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

—Te desmayaste con el enlace así que como ya eres mía, decidí llevarte a Asgard porque debemos casarnos allí también lo más rápido posible ¡No podía esperar a que despertaras!

Loki se enojó y le reclamo con veneno en las palabras — ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo estaba inconsciente ¿cómo te atreviste? Eres un idiota, no sabes que puedes matarme y eso básicamente seria suicidio, se te olvido que ese enlace une nuestras vidas en una sola

—Ellos dijeron que yo podía decidir qué hacer contigo.

La hechicera estaba triste, enfurecida y empezó a gritar—Ni si quiera me dejaste despedirme de mis hermanos, ni de nadie... No traje nada, todo lo dejé allá

—No te quejes a mí no me dejaron despedirme de mi hermano ¿porque tu deberías hacerlo con los tuyos?

Ikol hizo un gesto mordaz —Te estas vengando conmigo, osas desquitarte de esta manera Odinson ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

Thor se acercó para agarrarla de las muñecas y ella trato de quitarse –Yo hago lo que desee conmigo.

La victima gruño —¡No eres mi dueño!

El tronador hablo con arrogancia y odio —Lo soy. Después de que hicimos el enlace tú me perteneces incluso desde que tu padre te regalo en un matrimonio porque eres una hija no deseada, quería desacerté de ti por vergüenza a verte la cara. Deberías besar el suelo que piso ¡Gracias a mi existes! Por eso soy tu dueño entiendes ¡tú me obedeces! Ni siquiera los de tu raza te quieren hasta te venden al mejor postor, yo el príncipe de Asgard te hago el favor de casarme contigo deberías agradéceme

Loki le escupió en la cara — No te atrevas, maldito

Thor apretó su agarre con más fuerza enojado por ese arrebato de insolencia porque él era el príncipe de Asgard nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a tocarlo y esa mujer sola sabia insultarlo – ¡Escucha! Desde ahora yo mando, tu cumple porque yo salve a tu pueblo ¡Me debes eso! Mientras le hiciste daño a lo más importante para mí. Si no quieres que te haga daño grave entonces debes seguir las órdenes de tu esposo.

Ikol se removió y le golpeo en la cara asimismo mordiéndole el brazo —Eres un mentecato absurdo ¿como si yo considerara tal opción? ¡Hago lo que quiero ningún ignorante estúpido va a darme ordenes!

Thor la tomo y la tiro a la nieve con violencia —Obedecerás con el tiempo, te domesticare, serás tan sumisa que no podrás ni siquiera verme a los ojos, te arrodillaras a tu próximo rey sin protestar. ¡Vas a ver Ikol quien manda aquí!

—Ni siquiera en tus más sórdidos sueños va a pasar algo que se asemeje a eso.

El príncipe se enojó —Eres una salvaje

Loki aun tirada en la nieve cuando el otro la estrujo apretando su nuca y se acercó inconscientemente Ikol lo golpeo volviendo a pelear en la nieve y arrastrándose por doquier, le mordió nuevamente, lo araño tratando de defenderse de ese gran cuerpo musculoso y aquella fuerza –Vas a golpear a una mujer

El tronador aun rodando con su prometida arriba suyo pegándole en la fría nieve, debía reconocer que era algo excitante. No iba a mentir ver a una mujer que se atreviera a enfrentarlo, a insultarlo sin temor alguno no se veía todos los días. Ikol tenía agallas, eso le gustaba al tronador. –No golpeo a doncellas indefensas, pero tú no eres una mujer eres una gigante de hielo, bastarda

—Te arrepentirás, hare tragar cada una de esas palabras –Grito con su voz ronca Loki

Aun tratando de golpearlo más fuerte el tronador Thor le agarro de las muñecas y estaban tirados acostados en la nieve. Se detuvieron, el tronador se dio cuenta que se veía hermosa con esas mejillas sonrojadas, su pelo despeinado en su cara, su piel casi del color de la nieve que contrastaba con su pelo negro y labios rojos.

Thor la acaricio por primera vez sin brusquedad porque era tan adorable, encantadora y tenía la mirada fiera de su hermano incluso esos ojos del mismo color eran como si fuese él. Le quito todo el cabello de la cara de la hechicera con sus dedos tan suavemente que incluso Ikol se asombró, era como lo acariciaba cuando era su hermano –Te pareces tanto a Loki

Por un momento la jotun tuvo miedo de ser descubierta pero no se trataba de eso; el tonto por unos momentos la confundía con su hermano, se acercaba a la verdad. Puso una mano hundiéndose en su cuello y se acercó con la intención de darle un beso que estaba anhelando si bien Ikol grito con un chillido poniendo su mano en la boca del tronador antes de rozar los labios

—Alto, no puedes besarme

— ¿Por qué?

—Morirías congelado— le minio

—Mientes, los gigantes de hielo pueden ser besados en su forma normal

—Pero yo soy diferente

Thor dijo sencillamente—Si eres gemela de mi hermano, yo cuando besaba a Loki nunca me paso nada

La hechicera sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo porque estaba hablando que lo había besado cientos de veces, pero solo fue una vez — ¿Lo besaste?

Claro que la hechicera no sabía que fueron más.

— Mi hermano era mi primer beso en un accidente mi vida dependía de eso, tenía un sabor especial además me generaba cosas extrañas en mi cuerpo más cuando se trasformó en... Bueno a ti no te importa

—Entiendo te aprovechaste de que no podía recordar nada. ¡Eres descarado pervertido!

— ¿Cómo es que sabes?

—Soy hechicera. La besaste ¿Por qué?

Thor sencillamente le respondió—Es mi Loki

—No se besan los hermanos incluso si son adoptivos y no comparten lazos de sangre.

—Yo lo quería mucho y así se demuestra el amor... Además, fue un desliz adolescente y era difícil resistirse era una atracción — señalo el tronador.

—No puedes besarme a mí porque tu no me quieres además morirías al instante congelado no soy como Loki. Sé que me parezco físicamente y que pareces constantemente confundirme con él.

Thor volvió a su usual forma agresiva—Yo no te quiero, no te besaría porque te odio y me repugnas por no salvar a mi hermano, eso no significa que no quiera tenerte porque tú me perteneces, tu cuerpo está hecho para complacerme

Loki suspiro con tristeza, resignación pensando en que toda su educación cobraba sentido ahora, ser esposa que consternación y horrible realidad –Si no estoy hecha, fui educada para servir al rey.

El tronador estaba cerca de ella casi aprisionándola aun acostados en esa nieve empezó a chupar su oreja, pasando su mano por los pechos y la otra en su cintura bajando su mano de forma atrevida. Susurrándole al oído íntimamente—Eso lo veremos cuando estemos en mi cama

La embaucadora tomó la mano del tronador, la quito de su cuerpo con ira y brusquedad tratando de alejarse. Se alarmo un poco al escuchar decir esas palabras de forma tan cruel, recordó su pasado con el demonio de fuego este solía tocarla de esa forma–No me toques, o pongas tus sucias manos en mi cuerpo

Thor sonrió ignorando aquellas palabras —Debemos irnos a Asgard, mis padres se van a preocupar porque no pedí permiso y deben verte

IKol soltó las palabras —Todo esto que haces es por Loki... Por un gigante de hielo que ridículo y sentimental eres

—Sí puedes verlo como un acto ridículo o incluso de amor, pero todo lo hago siempre es por Loki. Cualquier cosa, eso es malo para ti porque vas a pagar princesita con tu cuerpo haberme arrebatado lo que amo.

Loki trago en seco, temblando ligeramente no se iba dejar intimidar ella era fuerte para luchar y pensar en su venganza

Ikol con sus uñas afiladas raspo el rostro de Thor —Eso lo veremos Odinson, no soy fácil de subyugar, de domar o someter. Primero te asesinare lento hasta ver escurrir tu sangre y ver tu sufrimiento, aunque tenga que morir para lograrlo

Thor se burló —Quiero ver que lo intentes pequeña princesa

Loki sonrió con amargura y maldad— No me incites Odinson porque aún no sabes lo que soy capaz.

❄❄❄❄ 


	5. Chapter 5

**_"Uno vuelve siempre  
a los viejos sitios  
en que amó la vida,  
y entonces comprende  
cómo están de ausentes  
las cosas queridas."_ **

Loki trato de separarse del tronado quien tenía todo ese enorme peso de su cuerpo contra ella para que esta no hiciera ningún movimiento en falso, pero Ikol tenía intenciones de patear entre las piernas sin embargo el tronador fue más rápido para evitar que eso pasara y la bloqueo en seguida, quedando sus cuerpos peligrosamente cerca.

Luego el guerrero se burló de ella, riéndose de tener aprisionada e incapaz de escapar a la joven hechicera que luchaba contra él con rabia —Nunca había conocido a una mujer como tú, toda una fiera rogando a ser domesticada por mí

Loki gruño —Yo detesto la gente como tú. Odio las personas que nacen en cuna de oro, que no se esfuerzan por lograr algo y esa es exactamente tu descripción o no príncipe de Asgard nunca tuviste que trabajar por nada, todo siempre te lo dieron, todos siempre te quisieron, el mundo besaba tus pies por hacer nada más que un arrogante.

La hechicera golpeo el pecho del tronador con furia incluso si no le hacía daño era como un símbolo de ira — Ni siquiera tienes que ser inteligente para ser rey basta tener un cabello rubio como el sol o el mismo oro, sonrisa estúpida en tu cara, ojos azules como el cielo, brazos enormes que aplastan todo, una masa musculosa conocida como cuerpo, fuerza envidiable, una personalidad soberbia. Pero has notado que todo es algo físico, es lo que tienes para demostrar ser un valioso caballero, eres respetado por cosas insignificantes las cuales no valen la pena, simplemente algo tan trivial es lo que ofreces; eso basta para ti, para ellos es suficiente, pero a mí no me vas a engañar, no vas a encantarme o impresionarme como todos los demás con esos aspectos banales. Eres nada más que un idiota rubio, lo peor es ser adorado por ser un guerrero sin cerebro.

Loki aun enojado siguió gritando —Eso es lo que nos diferencia mientras que todos te adoraban ¡Yo he tenido que sufrir por demostrar a las personas mi valor! ¡Yo he surgido del fondo del abismo de ser una insignificante sombra gris que llega a conquistar mundos! Yo he conseguido todo luchando, usando mi mente, no como tú que eres un caprichoso, malcriado el cual siempre obtiene lo que quiere sin esfuerzo

Thor apretó más su agarre — ¿Crees que ha sido mi vida color de rosa? He tenido que demostrar a mi padre ser digno, me han desterrado por eso, me he matado milenios entrenado para ser un guerrero siempre presionado a ser perfecto. No tienes idea princesita lo que he tenido que pasar para llegar a ser lo que soy, las horas invertidas, he sacrificado todo por ser príncipe y me hablas de esa manera, tú eres la que tiene una vida fácil

Loki hablo con nada más que rencor— Una vida fácil es ser educada a ser una esposa para ti. Creí ser importante y te das cuenta de que eres rebajada a un botín de guerra

—No veo esfuerzo en eso, lo único que debes hacer es abrir las piernas para mí, satisfacerme; no creo que sea difícil, yo hago todo el trabajo si quieres. No veo dificultad en estar en mi cama todo el día conmigo más bien deberías estar extasiada cualquier señorita estaría feliz.

— ¡Cállate idiota! Tú no tienes idea que es sufrir por el rechazo, por no ser suficiente, no ser lo que las personas desean, ser una decepción

Thor interrumpió —Yo sé exactamente que es sufrimiento, que es rechazo. He tenido un hermano que amaba con mi alma y todo mi corazón, pero este me traiciono, me odio y cada vez que lo veía a los ojos me daba cuenta era mi culpa, yo le había fallado. Tú no sabes de lo que hablo porque nunca has amado a alguien tanto como yo lo he hecho entonces ¿Cómo conoces el verdadero dolor? Si no has perdido a alguien, si nos has visto ese alguien alejarte de ti

—Estas equivocado, yo quise en mi vida a personas que me hicieron a un lado como una basura insignificante, he querido y me han arrancado el corazón, lo han pisado sin importar nada una y otra vez. Es por eso por lo que ya no amo, mi corazón es de hielo puro. ¡Si hablamos de sufrimiento tú no tienes idea!

Cuando estaban hundidos en la nieve, en el clímax de su pelea intensa en el suelo. Un ruido resoplo desde afuera, estos se encontraban tan introducidos en su pequeña riña que no se dieron cuenta estaban siendo observados, cuando por fin escucharon a alguien hablar, volvieron a ver al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con los tres guerreros.

Por desgracia rebosaban en una terrible posición cualquiera que los viera pensaría mal. —Bueno Thor, el sexo en la nieve no es exactamente lo que pensaba que estabas haciendo

—Tan preocupados que estamos, pero veo que estas en buenas manos ¡Será mejor que nos vayamos!

—No queríamos interrumpir

Thor se levantó casi de inmediato y la mujer de la misma forma aún se sintió totalmente incomoda de la postura en que estaban, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación o más bien dejaba mucho a la imaginación de los tres guerreros. —No, no es lo que parece

—Parece que te has divertido lo suficiente hasta mordidas, arañazos que salvaje y rudo estas ahora Thor.

Fandral se dirigió donde la sensual mujer — Tú debes ser su nuevo interés.

El guerrero toco la cara de Ikol con cuidado — Te pareces mucho a Loki demasiado para tu propio bien pero aun así eres muy hermosa veo por qué Thor no espera para tomarte en medio de la nada.

La hechicera trato de fingir que no los conocía cuando por dentro el odio estaba quemando mientras sonría de la forma más hipócrita que podía-

El guerrero beso la mano de la hechicera con suavidad y le guiño –Soy Fandral miembro de los tres guerreros y amigo del príncipe de Asgard

Ikol hablo de forma sedosa y algo venenosa — Es un gusto, soy Ikol Laufeyson, la prometida del príncipe Thor Odinson

Los tres guerreros resoplaron de forma muy graciosa — ¿Prometida?

La hechicera sonrió — ¿Qué no les han contado? Thor que falta de confianza con tus queridos amigos

—Thor tu padre nos mandó a buscarte y de pronto ya te vas a casar con la copia de Loki. No sé cómo puedes realizar esos actos en la nieve siendo tan parecida a tu hermano, es algo bastante incestuoso.

—Soy su gemela y no estábamos haciendo nada en la nieve, soy una princesa siempre me doy a respetar

El tronador resoplo –No, no estamos haciendo nada ahora pero después de la boda cuando yo quiera

Loki se burló sarcásticamente –Si mi príncipe encantador ardo de ganas de estar contigo

Fandral se quedó cerca de ella. –Y ¿cómo una señorita tan hermosa supuesta hermana de Loki termino en manos de Thor?

La hechicera se acercó para molestar a su ex hermano, acomodando algo de la armadura de Fandral seductoramente —No fue exactamente mi idea. Yo podría elegir un verdadero hombre valiente y audaz como tú.

—Yo cumplo con esas características

—Exactamente.

Thor se acercó tomo a la dama de la cintura y la puso cerca suyo posesivamente— Ikol y yo estábamos comprometidos desde que nacimos. Va a ser mi reina así que Fandral quita tus manos de ella

El amigo respondió —Oh no es que te la vaya a quitar Thor, ni siquiera la toque. No es mi culpa ser irresistible para las mujeres

—Ella es mía

Loki se separó —No soy tuya Thor

—Como sea, nos vamos a casar muy pronto pero bueno no los he presentado él es Volssang, este es Hogun y Fandral quien te prohíbo hablar. Ellos son mis amigos y compañeros de armas conocidos como los leales tres guerreros

— ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con tu amigo? No son acaso leales a ti los tres guerreros y sin embargo no puedo charlar con uno de ellos

Thor gruño con desdén –Escucha Ikol...

Loki no lo dejo terminar —Yo hablo con quien a mí se me dé la gana, tú no me mandas

Hogun aun en tono oscuro resoplo —Porque siento que esa Ikol llena el vacío de su hermano.

—Hablando de Loki, no lo trajiste. Duraste mucho quejándote, enojado con nosotros y luego no lo traes contigo

El tronador se mostró sombrío y todos tuvieron algo de miedo de esa expresión parecía que estaba a punto de llorar— El murió

—Oh, lo siento sé que era importante para ti

—A ustedes no les agradaba en lo más mínimo así que no hablen de él. No hablen nunca más entienden, no quiero escuchar de mi hermano porque era todo para mi ustedes han visto lo que he sufrido, no se atrevan a decir una palabra.

_La hechicera se sorprendió eso sonaba casi sincero, será que Thor ¿realmente sufría por la pérdida de su hermano o fingía? De igual forma eran los amigos cercanos, él nunca los regañaría si no fuese por algo que realmente valiera la pena hacerlo._

—Está bien Thor, nosotros te entendemos

—Gracias por su comprensión, así que no hablen más del asunto.

— ¿Nos vamos entonces para Asgard?

—Nos vamos

El tronador obligo a ikol a ir delante de él sobre el caballo como forma típica de trasporte así podía sostenerla enfrente de él y ver que no se escapara o para hacerla sentir perturbada porque supuestamente ella nunca había andado en caballo por ser de un reino que no se transportan de esa forma.

Loki aún tenía su capa roja y parecía blanca nieves, eso convertía a Thor en el príncipe azul o en el lobo feroz que se quiere comer a la princesa.

El tronador la levanto casi a la fuerza para sentarla junto a él sobre ese caballo con la mínima delicadeza aun así había momentos en los que parecía ser más flexible, tomo las riendas del caballo para empezar a andar, era un viaje cansado. Loki podía sentir los brazos musculosos de Thor rodeando su cintura, recostado a este y era realmente incomodo por estar sus cuerpos tan cerca, rozándose a cada instante de galope.

Los dos estaban conscientes de eso, pero lo ignoraron tratando de simular que no era importante cuando evidentemente era lo único que pensaban

Thor hablaba con los guerreros del trato de casarse con la jotun, lo dialogaba como si ella fuese una cosa en vez de una persona y claro a Ikol le aprecia molesto ser tratada de esa forma

Ella no platico con nadie, estuvo callada todo el tiempo para que hablar si ya conocía a los amigos de Thor de memoria sabía que siempre estaban de su lado y lo defendían en todo momento.

A muchas horas de andar, llegaron a Asgard; se supone que debía estar asombrada pero ya conocía y odiaba ese lugar, si había vivido toda una vida allí. Se podían ver a lo lejos aquellas grandes fortificaciones, murallas y el palacio.

Thor noto el silencio de la princesa, podía ver que no era un ser común, era complicada y misteriosa — No te ves sorprendida.

Ikol aburrida contesto — ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

El guerreo susurro a su oído, inspirando el aroma embriagador —Asgard es el imperio más maravilloso de los nueve reinos, una criatura como tu debería estar asombrada de ver algo como este mi hogar

—Hablas como si conocieras los nueve reinos. No sabes si existen lugares mejores que este

—Yo he viajado y tengo la certeza que no existe un reino que iguale la belleza de Asgard

—No me emociona mucho este lugar.

—Eres extraña

—Te sorprendería las veces que escuchado algo como eso. Viniendo de ti es un alago porque es mejor ser una persona rara, diferente que alguien que hace lo mismo que los demás, ser ordinario y común no está en mi personalidad

—Eres interesante. La mitad de las mujeres se lo tomarían como un insulto

—No soy la mayoría de las mujeres, debes entender que soy diferente a todos incluso a los gigantes de hielo convencionales

Los amigos de Thor parecían extrañados y asombrados escuchar a la extranjera hablar con tanta soltura, sin tapujos, ni respeto y cuchichiaban sobre eso. Los tres guerreros sabían que Thor siempre era un imán para atraer mujeres incluso a sus años nunca nadie le había dicho que no a él hasta Sif se dejó seducir por los encantos del tronador, se notaba que al casanova le estaba costando solo dialogar con Ikol, era algo torpe e inseguro de lo que nunca había demostrado ser.

Thor era espontáneo si quería algo lo tenía, si quería hacer algo lo hacía, se encontró a alguien que era un reto, alguien que parecía no sucumbir ante él o su atractivo.

Esta mujer le hablaba como si lo conociera demasiado bien, como si supiera manejar la conversación hasta se podía decir que podía responder antes que Thor planteara la pregunta, era directa y nunca habían visto tal actitud tan valiente. Este tenía su carácter no cualquiera le insultaba, ni hablaba tan directo.

Por esa razón Ikol se parecía tanto a Loki porque este lo manipulaba con el dominio de las palabras, con solo esos ojos de inocencia que solía hacer, la expresión tierna que ocultaba el veneno y la maldad

— Debemos presentarnos ante mi padre. Él no sabe que estas aquí

Loki movió su cabeza negándose a contestar, pero en símbolo de afirmación

Heimdall les dio la bienvenida de la forma que la miraba podía adivinar que lo había visto todo. Él sabía que se trataba de Loki sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto

Ikol iba con la capa de Thor para que no le prestaran atención se tapaba, ella era otra persona podía volver a empezar; el problema es que su apariencia física no había cambiado, ese era el principal problema era Loki, el cambio no había modificado en su totalidad su físico

La hechicera sintió un pinchazo de miedo porque la última vez que estuvo allí lo expulsaron, lo tuvieron en una asquerosa cárcel encadenado como un animal, lo lastimaron. Volver a ver a esas personas que lo arrojaron de Asgard, que lo encerraron como un abominable monstruo. Enfrentar a un padre adoptivo que le mintió toda su vida, que lo compro o robo como una reliquia robada.

¿Cómo volver después de todo?

¿Cómo fingir?

Fingir que no sufría por los espantosos momentos de dolor

Fingir que todo estaba bien

Fingir no conocer el lugar que le robo su vida

Porque era una mentirosa, su vida se convertía en engaño

Porque fue traicionada convirtiéndose en la traición misma

Porque todo siempre fue una mentira, una farsa dolosa y hermosa

Al acercarse más sentía como su corazón latía frenéticamente podía ver todos los sectores, sentir la nostalgia florecer en sus entrañas y sabía que Thor sentía lo mismo porque se quedaba viendo el mismo lugar lleno de flores donde solían jugar cuando eran niños

Las remembranzas estaban impregnadas en el lugar, aquellos días donde corrían pisando hojas, tirando flores al aire y riéndose por todo.

Nunca vuelvas al lugar que un día te hizo feliz por que sientes la melancolía de que todo ha cambiado, todo se ha marchitado. Ya no puedes correr, siendo perseguido por tu hermano, caer y reír junto a este porque ese momento nunca retornará

Por qué el pasado se lo llevo el viento al igual que los recuerdos.

Era extraño el pasar por esos campos los dos príncipes de diferentes reinos enemigos veían en la misma dirección, extraños con los mismos recuerdos de ser felices, de correr por el viento sintiéndose libres.

Por qué nadie más entendía por qué resultaba tan doloroso para ambos sentir cada vez que pasaban por allí aquellos árboles, aquel bosque. Abrigaban nada más que añoranza y la profunda tristeza de un pasado que nunca volverá, un sentimiento perdido en el tiempo.

_Crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos. ¡Peleamos juntos!_

_¿No recuerdas nada de eso?_

_Si, recuerdo una sombra. Una sombra, al lado de tu grandeza_

Thor miraba algo que perdió en ese lugar, el amor de su hermano y Loki miraba algo que extrañaba de ese lugar, sentir era valioso para alguien

El amor que algún día se desvaneció se encontraba aun como una memoria perdida en el tiempo incapaz de volver de nuevo a retornar en su vida para ser tan felices como en el pasado.

**"De la flor deshoja en otoño  
sólo espinas quedaron  
que se clavaron en mi corazón  
por tu traición."**

Razones

El tronador le ayudo a bajarse del caballo, no era que ella necesitaba ayuda y eso lo dejo bien en claro por supuesto no actuaría como una doncella débil la cual sucumbe ante la caballerosidad falsa de un príncipe de oro. Ingresaron a la gran puerta del castillo impresionante parecía más imponente de lo que la joven hechicera recordaba y Thor básicamente la empujo a la entrada quizás porque ella no quería dar ni un paso más por prevención, estaba nerviosa de ver de nuevo a Odin sobre todo después de lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, el dolor aún estaba impreso en ella.

_Aun sentía las secuelas de la traición._

_Las secuelas del sufrimiento._

_Las secuelas de la ira y la destrucción._

_Aún conservaba las consecuencias inevitables, los resultados de ser engañado por un enemigo que se hizo pasar por su padre, el cual expresó quererlo cuando lo más probable era que lo odiase y sentía repulsión al tenerlo en su palacio._

_Aun le dolía dentro su corazón por esa fantasía ilusa, conservaba impregnada las huellas del sufrimiento de un pasado atroz. Cuando vivió una miserable existencia en una farsa llamada vida, la realidad siempre era dolosa y golpeaba fuerte la verdad de aquellos recuerdos perdidos en un tiempo donde pensó ser hijo, ser hermano ahora se daba cuenta era nada más que un enemigo bastardo y el hijo despreciado del rey de los monstruos de hielo._

_Un villano creado para que el héroe brille, una reliquia robada para ser usada a conveniencia de otros._

_Porque siempre quiso impresionar a su falso padre, que lo quisiera como a Thor, pero nunca lo consiguió podía hacer cualquier cosa para adquirir un poco de atención si bien nada es suficiente, de ningún modo es suficiente._

_Era un fracaso, eso lo que fue por mucho tiempo._

Loki estaba tensa casi iba oculto detrás de Thor. Para no ser observado por las miradas curiosas o por los guardias los cuales le trataron tan mal.

Fandral dijo algo a Ikol al notar esa alerta y miedo que conservaba la hechicera —No te preocupes princesita, toda va a estar bien

La hechicera suspiro tratando de mostrar confianza. El tronador que pensaba que los nervios eran por estar por primera vez en Asgard, se volvió hacia Fandral—Si debe tener nervios. Iremos ante la máxima autoridad de Asgard, al menos yo no tuve que presentarme con su padre el rey Laufey.

Volstagg se burló – Laufey era el peor de todos esos seres repugnantes.

Hogun respondió –Ese rey era un vil tirano, esos tipos son arpías traidoras, arruinaron la coronación de Thor la última vez.

Hablaban como si ella no fuera uno de estos. La princesa ya los conocía tan bien sabía debía detener con toda esa burla para darse a respetar. Suficiente humillación ya había tenido siendo Loki, no iba a permitir ser rebajada de nuevo ahora como Ikol – No todos somos de esa manera ustedes no nos conocen así que no pueden criticar algo que no tienen la certeza. Yo me casare con el príncipe Thor precisamente deberán respetar mi linaje, al menos cuando yo esté presente por simple acto de diplomacia.

El tronador sonrió pensando que esa mujer era un reto además de inteligente, quería enfrentarla para que se le quitara esa tonta presunción — Es difícil no odiar un linaje como el tuyo cuando esos monstruos y bestias destruyen todo, asustan a los niños en las noches. Un gigante de hielo no puede hablar de esa manera, cual diplomacia si ustedes son unos salvajes repugnantes monstruos que no tienen derecho a dar su voz. Ninguno de ustedes es digno, deberían conocer su lugar

Fandral de alguna forma termino defendiendo a Ikol— Si Thor aunque Loki era de esa estirpe

El tronador se dio cuenta que había olvidado que su adorado era uno de ellos, se enojó trincando a Fandral con furia y tirándolo al suelo con rudeza. Loki no se molestó en las palabras del tronador sabía bien los jotun eran odiados, criticados en Asgard incluso su educación era de esa manera. Sonrió por esa reacción exagerada, el tronador nunca cambiaba y no pensaba antes de hablar – Oh que pasa Odinson, te molesta cuando dicen la verdad

El guerrero enfurecido, hablo con enojo —No te atrevas Ikol

Ella contesto con perspicacia – Afirmas que yo soy la salvaje cuando tú te atreves a insultarme a mí, a mi casta y a nuestro hermano

Loki le tendió la mano a Fandral levantándolo del suelo mientras le sonreía– Oh pequeña eres toda una fiera, me simpatizas. Yo pienso que eres muy hermosa para ser uno de ellos.

Thor agarro a la chica de la muñeca arrastrándola lejos – Compórtate Ikol, te dije que no te acerques a Fandral.

—Si aún no sé porque te empeñas en que no pueda hacer amigos. Debo relacionarme con los asgardianos ¿no crees?

—Puedes, pero no te relaciones con él.

Loki respondió con tranquilidad —Yo hago lo que quiero

—Ikol escucha, él no tiene exactamente una buena reputación. Es conocido por ser mujeriego así que no te quiero cerca de Fandral

Fandral bufo –Oye amigo, solo estábamos hablando. Ella va a ser tu esposa, no te la voy a quitar aunque ganas no me faltan.

Thor gruño—Más te vale que no la toques, ella es mía

Loki frunció el ceño, al escuchar ese comentario.

Hogun resoplo —Nunca te había visto reaccionar así por alguien que acabas de conocer

Mientras Volstagg murmuro –Bueno hace eso porque se parece a su hermano lengua de plata.

—Oh Thor tu reputación tampoco es buena que digamos, no deberías criticar a alguien cuando eres peor que el –Se burló Loki

El tronador estaba claramente molesto –Tu no me conoces Ikol

Loki lo conocía, lo conocía mejor que nadie —No hace falta conocer con solo verte actuar de forma tan infantil e inmadura puedo concluir lo que eres y tu reputación según he escuchado no es buena claro como en este lugar las mujeres deben estar desesperadas teniendo mejores especímenes a quienes elegir te escogen a ti. Debe ser porque al ser príncipe puedes comprar a cualquiera o si nadie le dice que no al caprichoso Odinson

Eso hirió el orgullo del tronador e incluso los amigos se sorprendieron y mirando a ver la reacción del siempre impulsivo príncipe de Asgard

Thor enojado empezó a hablar rápido —Te equivocas pequeña. Pues yo se satisfacer a las doncellas, todas las mujeres ruegan, gimen mi nombre e imploran porque les de placer, para estar conmigo. Incluso todas están mi cama al mismo tiempo rogando por más de mí y yo las complazco hasta que no puedan más. Las mujeres en Asgard desean al menos una noche conmigo

Loki se reía, burlándose en la cara del tronador –Ya me imagino las mujeres tontas y fáciles que se te acercan. Porque alguien inteligente no se deja llevar por la apariencia física, ni por alguien tan banal como tú. Al menos yo soy cortejada por lo mejor de los nueve reinos, personas que no son promiscuas, ni andan con cualquier mujer sin cerebro con ropa ajustada. Porque a mí me dan asco las personas que no tienen el mínimo de decoro y fidelidad, yo no acepto a cualquiera como tú lo haces al ser alguien para adorar, fina, recatada no me dejo tocar por cualquier patán fornido

_Los guerreros estaban anonadados sin saber que decir después de ese golpe bajo. Ellos sabían que todos adoraban al tronador, nadie había dicho algo como eso con tanta frialdad, ni titubeo. Básicamente terminaba humillando la hombría que tenía Thor o peor aún lo estaba comparando con otros hombres diciendo que no valía la pena, al tronador nadie le rechazaba sin embargo Ikol lo estaba golpeando en la honra._

Thor la volvió a sujetar con fuerza, ella se volvió hacia él con esa intensidad –No me toques

—Eres solo una gigante de hielo sabes tienes la categoría más baja que cualquier mujer fácil que allá tenido hasta esas mujeres malvadas son más valiosas en Asgard que una criatura como tu

La hechicera se quitó como pudo del agarre de Thor y le dio una cachetada al tronador—Eres un malcriado ¡Yo soy de la realeza! Todos los hombres pelearon mi mano, pero tú la ganaste solo por un contrato...Yo soy un diamante, una gema preciosa llena de poderosa magia la cual estaría fuera de tu alcance sino me obligaran a ser consorte. No me insultes hijo de Odin, sabes muy bien que la sangre de tu querido hermano corre por mis venas si me insultas a mí lo harás también a su memoria, eso demostraría que no quieres tanto como afirmas hacerlo

El tronador seguía enfadado si bien no podía decir nada más porque ella tenía razón si se burlaba de su herencia, si la insultaba era como si lo hiciera con el mismo Loki —Pero mi hermano fue criado conmigo, él siempre estuvo a mi lado, fue educado como un príncipe de Asgard y siempre será un Odinson. Él no es como tú o tu denigrada raza, no le llegas ni a los talones.

—Oh Thor Odinson. Siempre escusas para ver que la realidad está justo en enfrente de ti, eres un idiota sin remedio

—Deja de ultrajar porque soy tu futuro rey

—No soy tan ignorante, no eres mi rey porque no soy de Asgard

—Pues muy pronto al desposarte lo serás, la consorte del rey por lo tanto tomaras mi apellido y serás de Asgard

—Desgraciadamente–dijo Loki con fastidio

Se presentaron en el gran salón donde se encontraba el mismo Odin en su trono, tan imponente como recordaba la hechicera. Involuntariamente temblaba como no tener pavor a enfrentarse a ese problema perturbador o quizá ardía de ira porque era la culpa de Odin estar en esa situación. Miro a Frigga con nostalgia, su madre que era la única que se preocupara por él y lo quería

Odin les dio la bienvenida mirando su hijo — Thor, hijo mío ¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados por ti, enviamos a los tres guerreros para localizarte

Loki continuaba enfadada porque se preocupaban tanto por el tronador, pero nunca se preocuparon por él.

Nunca, podía desaparecer días y a nadie le importaba

Thor respondió — Padre no debiste preocuparte, fui a buscar a Loki mi hermano hasta los reinos oscuros de hielo, enfrentándome a la jerarquía de ese lugar para reclamarle-

El padre de todo parecía sorprendido— ¿Qué? Te dije que no podías ir Thor, menos solo ¡Eso fue temerario pudiste morir!

Frigga hablo llena de preocupación — ¿Lo encontraste?

El tronador bajo la mirada y empezó hablar con angustia — Padre, poco me importa el peligro o la muerte con tal de encontrarle pero no sabes lo que paso es terrible, una desgracia. Dijiste que si me sacrificaba casándome con la hija de Laufey me darían a Loki entonces fui para eso, ya no soportaba más estar sin mi hermano, su ausencia me lastimaba. Entonces descubrí que estaba muerto, no resistió y que esa chica en realidad le robo su magia.

Thor alzo su voz con amargura — Él está muerto... ¿Por qué? Padre no pude hablar con el...Ni siquiera pude despedirme, ni salvarlo. ¿Qué tipo de hermano soy?

La hechicera salió de las sombras lentamente. No podía quedarse por siempre escondida debía enfrentarse con la realidad. Dio un paso hacia adelante— Saludos reyes de Asgard. Yo soy Ikol Laufeyson de Jotunheim, la prometida de su hijo

Odin y Frigga se miraron muy sabiendo quien en realidad era Ikol. Laufey solo había tenido tres hijos dos de ellos eran gigantes, el ultimo era la deshonra de la familia por su deformidad y el rey de hielo la odiaba por el hecho de parecerse a los asgardianos, por ser diferente y demasiado pequeño.

Thor empezó a reclamar, gritando a el consejo y al rey — Mi hermano murió ¿que acaso a nadie le importa? Ella debería pagar, es también su culpa

De Odin ignoro aquellas palabras llenas de enojo y de dolor — Está bien Thor, vete a tu habitación nosotros hablaremos con tu prometida.

El príncipe reclamo — Pero padre...

El rey hablo más fuerte — ¡Ahora a tu habitación! ¡Es una orden!

Frigga miro a su hijo –Ve Thor, hazle caso a tu padre

El tronador dio la vuela — Está bien padre, madre, Laufeyson –Esta ultimo nombre lo dijo con odio y veneno

Apenas Thor se fue con los tres guerreros. Frigga corrió donde estaba la hechicera llorando y abrazándola –Mi bebe, estas bien. Estaba tan preocupada, no te hicieron daño

Loki le dio un abrazo también — Madre te he extrañado tanto.

—Y yo a ti, cariño

Odin se volvió hacia la chica — ¿Cómo estás? Hijo mío

El hechicero se enojó tanto por aquella hipocresía —¿Sabes que soy yo o es que de repente recordaste que existía?

— Este fue mi plan, Laufey y yo firmamos ese acuerdo.

— Eso es lo único que vas a decir que me vas a casar con Thor porque ese era tu plan siempre fue el designio

— Lo siento Loki, te iba a confesar todo después de la coronación de Thor. Les iba a decir la verdad a los dos

El hechicero se levantó gritando del odio y la traición que sentía — ¿Para eso me tenías aquí? Siempre fui una reliquia robada, mejor dicho comprada me acuerdo de tus palabras "Solo uno de ustedes podrá ascender al trono, pero ambos nacieron para ser reyes." A eso te referías nací para heredar el trono de Laufey y Thor era tu único hijo ¿de eso se trataba? Ambos nacimos para ser reyes porque querías fuera su reina solamente uno podrá acceder al trono porque no soy tu hijo, si no su prometida. ¡Me engañaste fingiste ser mi padre!

Loki recuerda esas palabras debió saberlo, debió haberlo imaginado antes

"Solo uno podrá ascender al trono, pero los dos nacieron para ser reyes."

"Creí que podíamos unir nuestros reinos algún día, lograr una alianza, lograr una paz permanente a través de ti."

"Él te oculto la verdad para que no te sintieras diferente"

Odin bajo la voz ligeramente parecía cansado— Debí decirles desde el principio, pero ustedes se llevaban muy bien Thor siempre te protegió. Quise romper ese trato sin embargo supe había algo ese día cuando me di cuenta de que te trasformaste en mujer para seducir a Thor y lo lograste el cayo a tus pies. ¿Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta? ¿Creíste que nadie iba hablar sobre eso? Tú y Thor estaban afueras de Asgard haciendo cosas obscenas ¿pensaste que Heimdall no me iba a informar de ese comportamiento en plena vista de todos como si no importara nada?

Frigga lo defendió –Loki no recuerda mi esposo ¡No le exijas explicaciones! Deberías gritarle esto a Thor, fue el que tiene conciencia sobre eso.

_La hechicera no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaban, asumía que ver con esa noche cuando se disfrazó de una mujer rubia para fastidiar, pero no se acordaba de nada. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Por qué Odin estaba tan enfado? Incluso decidió seguir con ese matrimonio por lo que paso ese día._

La princesa grito —Ese día no hice nada malo era solo una broma nada más, es culpa de ese ignorante por meterse en lo que no le importa. Además, no recuerdo que paso ¿cómo osas dejarte llevar por los chismes? Oh es que piensas que tu adorado hijo me tomo, me hizo suya sin que yo lo supiera

—Solo sé que desde ese día Thor no ha vuelto a ser el mismo

Loki se puso a la defensiva —Yo no hice nada ¿Cómo puedes acusarme de seducirlo?

—Odin no digas esto, Loki nunca haría algo así—Dijo en su defensa Frigga

El padre de todos no le creía—Pues es un traidor, no dudaría que enamorar a Thor para sus fines malvados ¡Sabe que el estaría dispuesto a darle todo lo que pida!

El hechicero creía que era estúpido porque el tronador no lo amaba de esa manera, ni sentía pasión de amantes —Thor ama a esa mortal, tenía ese fastidioso amor fraternal por mí. ¿Cómo podría yo seducirlo si no me desea?

Pero Odin conocía a su hijo—¿Crees que no hay rumores de que Thor no puede estar con una mujer después de ese día? Jane es una excusa para no pensar en ti, el mismo se engaña tratando de no fantasear con un villano que trata de matarlo, quiere evitar el dolor que le causaste. ¿Por qué lo engañaste con una falsa apariencia y le hiciste perderse en ti, que piense en ti solamente incluso cuando esta con otras mujeres? ¡Hiciste todo eso! ¿Me dices que no es tu plan?

—Yo no hice tal cosa. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo haría algo tan sucio? Ese no es mi estilo y lo sabes, puedo ser un embaucador o una víbora, pero no rebajaría a ese punto— gruño con humillación.

Frigga hablo con al parecer desesperación—Odin por favor, basta. No sigas con esto Loki no haría algo así jamás.

—Si eres capaz por eso enfrentaras las consecuencias, tú cautivaste a Thor ese día, lo hechizaste y por eso decidí que lo mejor sería seguir con este trato. - dijo fríamente Odin.

— Haces esto por una tonta travesura que ni siquiera recuerdo. ¡Eso no es justo!

—Hubieras pensado mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas, toda reacción tiene consecuencias

El hechicero se quejó—Pero yo solo pretendía fastidiar, no era mi intención nada de esto.

—No era tu intención, pero lo hiciste, sellaste tu destino

Loki siguió hablando tratando de defenderse —No me acuerdo de que paso ese día, ya te dije

Odin suspiro cansado —Frigga, quiero que recuerde todo lo que hicieron los dos para mi vergüenza

Frigga pareció hacer un hechizo tocando con suavidad la frente —No sé si esto es bueno idea pero lo haré, Loki recordara en sueños todo aquel día.

La embaucadora susurro –Madre

Frigga acaricio su mejilla –No te preocupes cariño, todo va a estar bien

— Quiero que veas por qué hago todo esto, porque acepte el trato. Me di cuenta de que esos sentimientos no era fraternales sino eran de amantes apasionados. Estaba decepcionado, pero toda esta situación me hizo recapacitar y tomar medidas drásticas uniéndolos para siempre porque ese día ustedes me hicieron entender que podía haber amor en este matrimonio. Además, también serviría para no empezar una guerra, evitar la destrucción y la ruina— Dijo con calma el rey.

—Esposo por favor, ellos son libres de hacer eso estaban comprometidos ¡Podían cortejarse! Thor sabía que era adoptado y sé que Loki nos escuchó. Era su destino unirse o nuestra destrucción seria sellada, ese no era tu plan ¿que ellos se conocieran antes de casarse, que se enamoraran?

Loki miro a su madre —¿Thor sabía todo esto?

Frigga asistió aun temiendo la reacción

—No, no puede ser ¿Por qué le dijeron a él y a mí no? ¿Por qué Thor no me lo dijo?

—Lo siento Loki, él sabía que no eran hermanos, pero no sobre tu herencia. Tampoco tenía conocimiento de que eras su prometida

Loki de inmediato se puso a la defensiva como toda esa conversación —Quizás él fue el que se aprovechó de mi cuerpo femenino ese día. De que no recordaría nada, tal vez me tomo a la fuerza ¡Me acuerdo el otro día tener moretones, el los hizo!

—Él no te hizo nada, no llego a ese punto. Debiese ser pura para desposarte, ese era el trato y si no lo eres no podrías unirte a él

Eso puso peor a Loki que estaba gritando con ira —¿Como te atreves? Pensé que eras mi padre, que me amabas y ahora me doy cuenta querías que calentara la cama de tu hijo ¿es por eso que me educaste en ciencias de mujeres? para ser la mujer perfecta que le complaciera Yo quería ser su igual pero lo único que deseabas era tenerme atada en la lecho de él, eso explica por qué siempre preferiste a Thor, porque él puede estar con muchas mujeres pero yo debo ser puro.

— No, Loki

— ¡Por eso lo hiciste! No pude tener relaciones con nadie porque debía ser casta para tu hijo y nada más por esa bestia ignorante ser tomado como su amante ¿para eso me quieres tener hijos y copular con el idiota? Es un asco todo esto, te odio y sabes que eso es lo que soy una maldita esclava sexual desde ahora es lo que voy hacer todas las noches en cama de tu hijo predilecto, me rebajaste hasta ese punto, me humillaste solo porque ese tonto es un mujeriego e incluso no se puede resistir aun cuerpo femenino aunque fuese el mío y por esa razón me sentencias aquella vez, era la primera que hacia ese hechizo, no sabía cómo funcionaba ¡No es mi culpa que Thor me deseara! ¡No fue mi plan de enamorarlo! yo sabía que era adoptado, pero eso no quiere decir que haga un plan como ese, él era como mi hermano como piensan que.

— Loki siempre tuerces las palabras, mis acciones

— ¡Me educaste para eso! ¿Ese es el plan? Humillar a mi raza, aprovecharte de tu botín de guerra. Me das repugnancia Odin tendrás que matarme antes de ser utilizada por tu hijo de tal forma, satisfacer sexualmente y no solo eso verdad, no solo eso planeas para mi

—Hijo, escúchame

—No, no tienes derecho. No voy a ser tratada de tal forma, me niego a ser para Thor una manera de complacencia. ¡Yo soy mucho más que eso y lo sabes!

Pero Frigga lloraba aún más— No hables así mi amor ¡Todo esto es mi culpa no de tu padre! ¡Es mi culpa!

Loki lloraba y gritaba, pero en cuanto Frigga dijo eso se quedó callada, sollozando con tristeza— Madre, tu

Frigga volvió a ver a su pequeña con amor, tocándole el pelo mientras la abrazaba — La primera vez que te vi eras un bebe adorable, mi esposo te trajo porque tu padre te dejo muriendo en la nieve, eras tan tierno y lindo. Thor quedo encantado contigo, yo también por eso nos encariñamos por que eras tan pequeño e indefenso, un ser inocente que no merecía el desprecio. Cuando Laufey exigió te devolviéramos, yo le suplique a Odin que no te dejara ir con el rey, sabia te mataría por ser diferente, que te lastimaría de forma cruel entonces mi esposo al ver que Thor tenía casi tu edad, decidió salvarte la vida de esa forma... Mi tesoro escucha, te amamos hicimos todo eso por salvarte, solo por ti

Odin vio a su hijo adoptivo llorando y sus facciones se suavizaron –Ustedes se quieren, por eso no rompí el trato que hice. Loki incluso si no estuvieran juntos, yo habría querido ambos gobiernen, esta era una manera de que eso pasara. Thor te ama y ustedes dos se complementan, lo sé por qué eres inteligente, sensato, sabes cómo sobrellevar el carácter de mi hijo mayor, estas al tanto que él es temerario, es fuerte y espontaneo y llegas a manipularlo fácilmente. Son diferentes, con distintas habilidades, pero juntos, juntos ustedes se convierten en la fuerza de Asgard.

Odin susurro—Yo te quiero Loki aun te considero como un hijo para mí, no podría escoger en el mundo a alguien más adecuado para casarse con Thor que tú.

Frigga susurro –Mi pequeña princesa ya estás aquí, es tu decisión

Loki se puso a llorar abrazando a su madre –Lo hare madre por ti

— Tuvimos que decirles a todos que ustedes eran hermanos para que no sospecharan nada. Buscamos la forma de anular el contrato hasta ese día el cual vimos que quizás ese enlace serviría. Odin decidió unirlos, pero entonces Thanos te quería tuvimos que tenerte lejos de todo para que no te rastrara, sé que pasaron cosas malas en la cárcel, pero no sabíamos y no podíamos decirle aun a Thor porque él no dejaría que te llevaran, era necesario cambiar tu aspecto para llevar herederos, el pueblo te aceptara y que mi hijo te desposara.

Loki confeso — Le metí a Thor, el piensa que asesiné a Loki de forma indirecta

— Dile la verdad entonces, sabes que la mentira te causa dolor, tu sufriste por culpa de nosotros ¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer sufrir a Thor?

La hechicera argumento — Si quieres que me case con él debe ser a mi manera. Thor no me ama de esa forma, ni siquiera me quiere de ninguna manera, pero Ikol tiene más oportunidad de seducirlo como una vez lo hice según dicen ustedes, si le digo que soy Loki no sé cómo reaccionaría quizás no me perdonaría nunca. Ahora que le he mentido, no puedo decirle la verdad.

Luego la princesa susurro— Sufriría más con esa verdad que con la mentira

— Él te quiere por eso hice esto, lo noté.

"Es apegado a ti y tú también como almas gemelas desde que te vi lo supe, es imposible separarlos"

— Le diré a Thor quien soy cuando llegue el momento hasta entonces pensara que soy Ikol. Por qué la verdad es que Loki murió en el hielo hace mucho tiempo.

"Solo con el corazón se puede ver bien. Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos"

Poco tiempo después de que los príncipes aceptaran cumplir con el contrato el cual establecía la unión eterna entre el príncipe de Asgard y la princesa de Jotunheim. La ceremonia fue planeada casi de inmediato; el banquete fue preparado como una segunda boda, esta vez el matrimonio sería en Asgard con las leyes que regían en ese lugar.

Todos los habitantes de dicho lugar conocieron por primera vez a través de una gran conmemoración a la futura esposa del príncipe primogénito heredero Thor Odinson.

El nombre de Ikol Laufeyson fue el tema de habla para los asgardianos, muchos estaban en desacuerdo por el hecho de ser ella una gigante de hielo y aquel racismo ancestral se mantenía latente no obstante la mayoría la aprobó gracias a que dicha unión sería beneficioso para los dos mundos, manteniendo la paz de los reinos. Al acoplar a estos dos seres tendrían a los gigantes de hielo como aliados en vez de peligrosos enemigos. Además, al tener la bella princesa una apariencia y un tamaño estándar Asgardiano fue más fácil para los plebeyos aceptarla, aunque no pasó desapercibido su parecido con el príncipe traidor Loki Odinson, eso genero rumores acerca del verdadero origen del príncipe inclusive debieron afirmar lo obvio que Ikol era hermana melliza del traidor.

Frigga yacía afligida por sus hijos, tan preocupada por el destino de un matrimonio forjado con mentiras y ni siquiera podía dormir en paz pensando constantemente en lo que pasaría con sus pequeños retoños, Odin parecía más tranquilo por la situación.

La reina estaba en su habitación desmesuradamente nerviosa caminando de un lado para otro. Odin llego de repente viendo a su esposa en ese estado decidió preguntar que ocurría — ¿Qué te pasa Frigga?

Ella respondió llena de ansiedad —Nuestros pequeños se van a casar mañana y temo por la ira de nuestro hijo Thor, ya que es impetuoso parecía muy enojado esta mañana porque Ikol pidió la habitación de Loki

Odin beso su mejilla para tranquilizarla –Ellos se aman

—No tienen conciencia de eso, es terrible verlos discutir todo el tiempo

—Tratan de encubrir el hecho porque son muy orgullosos y obstinados. Quizás ni siquiera se dan cuenta de lo que sienten o tienen miedo del amor, pero nosotros lo sabemos, los conocemos demasiado bien por eso insistimos en una boda.

—¿Crees que cometimos un error al permitir a Loki mentir? Creo que estamos dañando a Thor al ocultarle la verdad. Merece saber con quién se casará y si ¿Lastima a Loki? nunca se lo va a perdonar después ¡No quiero que mis hijos sufran! - dijo afligida la mujer

Odin susurro —Cariño tarde o temprano la verdad sale a flote. Debemos dejar que Loki se lo diga, es su decisión.

Pero Frigga razono —No se lo va a decir nunca. Tiene temor de la reacción que pueda tener Thor al respecto, es tan mentiroso que se va a hundir en su propia farsa.

— ¿Crees que nuestro hijo no lo va a notar? Puede que tome mucho tiempo, pero se va a dar cuenta. Loki es buena embaucador, pero al cabo de un tiempo cometerá un error y terminará revelando la verdad

—Espero que nuestro hijo pueda sobrellevar la situación y no termine odiando a Loki por sus mentiras, aunque parece tener rencor tan grande que al final concluya lastimando a ambos— dijo con temor.

—Thor jamás tocaría a Loki para hacerle mal, nunca pudo hacerle un daño real en su vida incluso aunque lo intentara. ¡Esa era su debilidad cuando peleaban!

—Si le hace algún perjuicio no sé qué haría— dijo con tanto miedo.

Odin se quitó el anillo de su casamiento dándoselo a su esposa — ¿Recuerdas nuestra boda?

Ella sonrió —La recuerdo.

—Al principio peleabas mucho, pero eras muy dulce y por eso fue que me enamore de ti

— Te parecías mucho a Thor. Tan temerario, fuerte y valiente pero muy testarudo pese a eso también me enamore de ti

—Quiero que le proporciones esté anillo de oro a Thor para que se lo dé a su verdadero amor. Es mi regalo de bodas

La reina tomo con cuidado la argolla, mientras se quitaba el que ella tenía en su dedo—Entonces yo le daré el mío a Loki... Es así verdad, estos anillos van de generación en generación solamente se lo puedes obsequiar a las personas que se casan por amor

Odin acaricio la mejilla de su esposa con cariño—Sí, nosotros nos amábamos y ellos también. No te preocupes tanto querida pueden ser muy obstinados, tengo fe en que encuentren la felicidad

Frigga se fue hablar con sus hijos después de esa conversación aún estaba angustiada muy al contrario de Odin que parecía estar confiado en que todo sabría bien.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄  
  


Thor se encontraba afligido en la habitación de Loki como solía ir todos los días a sufrir en silencio y se acostó en esa cama que tenía impregnado el aroma de su hermano. Miro al techo, pensó en las veces en que solían hablar hasta tarde, cuantas veces entro allí sin permiso y como su hermano se enfadaba por no tocar la puerta. Sonrió para sus adentros

"Hermano"

A veces sentía que platicaba con un fantasma, respirando el aroma de esas sabanas verdes y se imaginaba su hermano pequeño sentado a su lado con esa sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios

"¿Por qué me dejaste?"

"La culpa de tu muerte me arranca el alma. Para que ser un guerrero valiente, fuerte si no puedo proteger lo que más amo"

El Loki de su imaginación era joven e inocente, movió la cabeza y parpadeo lentamente, mirándolo fijamente

"Lo siento, aunque no es suficiente una disculpa. Ahora no se si pueda seguir una vida en la que no estas. ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ti a mi lado?"

La figura del hechicero se parecía a la de cuando era un adolescente con su traje negro, su cabello corto, su sonrisa retorcida. Constantemente se lo imaginaba de esa manera porque era el hermano que un día lo quiso y un día perdió para siempre.

Invariablemente al tocar al hechicero, al querer abrazarlo, estrecharlo contra él este desaparecía en el aire como si nunca hubiese estado presente, era su mente jugándole trucos o finalmente estaba perdiendo la cordura

Pero eso solo terminaba ocasionando un dolor que se esparcía a todo el cuerpo, era como una herida imposible de sanar la cual causaba desastres dentro de sí mismo quizás más parecida a una puñalada directo al alma misma.

Un sufrimiento que de ningún modo desaparecía incluso en sus sueños, en sus pesadillas, en todo lo que le recordaba a Loki, estaba el dolor presente

"Siempre te he querido tanto, desearía haberlo dicho antes. Desearía que estés aquí conmigo porque te extraño"

Vio una foto en un marco con los vidrios rotos, era extraño porque era tecnología midgardiana posiblemente su hermano con su magia hizo algo como saberlo si no era experto en encantamientos. El vidrio del marco de la foto estaba roto aún se apreciaba aquella fotografía que era de su madre con su padre además de Thor cuando era niño y tenía en su regazo un bebe pequeño, inocente con los ojos verdes relucientes, miraba al tronador de forma tierna y jalaba aquellos cabellos rubios con ternura. Los dos se sonreían y miraban de forma adorable

Thor no se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre la foto, lloro sin poder detenerse con un nudo en la garganta y los sentimientos a flor de piel

Lloro como siempre lo hacía por la nostalgia y el pasado.

Era como si el dolor por fin saliera en forma de lágrimas.

Después de al parecer mucho tiempo sosteniendo esa imagen cerca de su corazón con más que sentimiento, nostalgia y dolor profundo

Frigga toco la puerta, pero el tronador no quiso abrir. Ella entro de todos modos, viendo a su hijo en el peor estado posible, era como si estuviese roto–Thor, mi niño.

El príncipe la volvió a ver con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas —Madre, no sé si pueda seguir con este sufrimiento que me está matando lentamente

La reina de Asgard lo abrazo al ver a su niño desmoronándose –Todo va a estar bien.

Thor tomo la foto con fuerza cortándose con los vidrios —No, madre. ¿Por qué el me dejo? Es mi culpa que mi hermano este muerto, yo no lo salve, yo prometí protegerlo y no lo hice.

Frigga deseaba decirle que estaba vivo, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? – Sabes que la esencia mágica de Loki está dentro de Ikol

Thor parecía enojado –Lo sé, ella también tiene la culpa. Quizás si no le hubiese quitado la magia, él estaría conmigo ahora

Frigga hizo que el la mirara a los ojos —No amor, debes prometerme que no le harás daño. La venganza no traerá a Loki de vuelta

—Pero el merece justicia.

—Ella es como Loki

—No, no lo es. Nunca será, no puedo fingir que no pasó nada ¿Por qué madre? ¿Por qué no me dejaron ir al juicio? -Thor respiro hondo —Yo pude haberlo salvado, no lo dejaría irse de mi lado jamás

—Es el destino ¿Qué podemos hacer en contra de este? —Agrego Frigga

Thor respondió cansado de llorar —No me importa el destino. Yo...Ni si quiera dije adiós

—Él sabía que lo amabas

—No, murió pensando que yo lo abandone, que yo lo odiaba ¿Cómo voy a vivir con esta culpa que me lastima el alma? —Dijo con amargura Thor casi jalando las palabras en un susurro triste

Frigga no podía mirar a su hijo así—Thor estar en esta habitación te hace mal, deberías desistir de regresar aquí, ve afuera y respira profundo. Esto es una tortura, encerrándote aquí te lastima.

"No quiero verte en este estado tan triste y decaído"

—Lo extraño, lo extraño tanto. No puedo evitarlo cuando todo esta tan mal y me siento roto e incompleto sin el a mi lado, como si desapareciera o agonizara

Frigga lo miró con tristeza, viendo la foto que tenía este en sus manos el tronador –Recuerdo este día parece que tu hermano también. No todo estaba perdido si el conservaba recuerdos de nuestra familia, significa que hay esperanza

Thor sonrió ante los recuerdos perdidos—Él era tan pequeño e inocente, con esos ojos verdes llenos de vida, solía poner su mano en mi cabello, jalarlo, luego lo colocaba en su boca y lo llenaba de babas. Siempre me seguía, yo estaba feliz de tener a alguien con quien jugar porque de esa manera ya nunca estaría solo

—Él era un pequeño muy especial, un regalo del cielo

—Si, al menos nunca voy a olvidarlo. Siempre vivirá en mi corazón, pero si ellos le hicieron daño me voy a vengar, me quitaron a mi hermano como si a mí no me importara.

Frigga lo miro, sacando la argolla de su padre – Quiero que le des esto a tu prometida el día de tu boda, tu padre me dijo que te lo obsequiara

—Pero madre esto es de mi padre

La reina lo puso en las manos de su hijo con cariño, al mismo tiempo que sanaba su herida —Quiero que se lo des, ella es tu verdadero amor

—No sé si es amor lo que nos une, creo que más bien es odio mutuo

Frigga sonrió –Ella es tu nueva Loki

Thor parecía extrañado de esa afirmación —Puede que se parezca e incluso a veces cuando la veo por mucho tiempo siento que es mi hermano, cuando la toco tengo una extraña sensación. Ella es tan orgullosa y burlona como él, pero madre nadie puede remplazar a Loki, no en mi corazón esta él.

—Lo sé, quiero que cuides de ella como prometiste qué harías con tu hermano

Thor dio una sonrisa amarga— ¡No cuide mucho de mi hermano! Parece que no cumplo con mis promesas siempre consigo hacer daño a lo que más quiero

Frigga acaricio aquel rostro triste y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Tengo conocimiento de tu conflicto interno, sé que cuando mi pequeño Loki cayó en las riendas del mal no pudimos detener la oscuridad que se esparcía, ni evitar que eso pasara, pero siempre he tenido esperanzas. Quizás esta es una nueva oportunidad para ti y para redimirte, ser feliz.

Thor suspiro con fuerza sintiéndose débil, cansado mientras jugueteaba con el anillo con desanimo

Frigga sonrió —Tu padre y yo nos amamos mucho. Este anillo era el de nuestro matrimonio, éramos jóvenes cuando eso y fuimos muy felices juntos, quiero que tú seas feliz, pero si estas con esos instintos de venganza todo el tiempo ¡No conseguirás la felicidad sino dolor!

—Nunca voy a ser feliz porque no está Loki.

"Él era mi felicidad"

—Amor, el ya no está presente en su forma original. Debes superarlo, dejar de golpear cosas, tomar hasta quedar inconsciente, enfrentarte con todos, actuar como un niño inmaduro. Debes afrontarlo como el hombre que te has convertido

—Quiero que todos los que le hicieron daño paguen con sangre

—No hijo mío, no me refiero a vengarte. Si no a seguir adelante, pronto será la boda que es como un nuevo comienzo para ti— dijo la mujer intentando convencerlo.

Thor contesto con amargura —Voy a estar listo para mañana madre, por el momento quiero estar solo

Frigga se fue muy triste viendo a su hijo de esa manera tan miserable quería conversar con Ikol para que esta le dijera sobre su verdadera identidad.

Porque Thor no parecía el mismo sin Loki en su vida, temía por la salud de su este.

Ella no quería que el tronador gastara su vida en una absurda venganza contra el mismo embaucador porque resultaría más que irónico que quisiera lastimar al que deseaba proteger.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Ikol después de insistir en que le dieran el cuarto de Loki ya que era el suyo. Thor empezó a gritar que ese cuarto era de su hermano, nadie podía entrar y la furia era tanta que la hechicera prefirió ir a otra habitación en vez de discutir mientras la boda empezaba.

Tenía desconfianza no lo iba a negar el tronador parecía siempre de mal humor a veces temía por su propia seguridad ahora estaba sola y debía protegerse contra todo.

La princesa se encontraba tomándose las medidas para el vestido de bodas, era muy aburrido no quería casarse y lo peor era que había dado su palabra de hacerlo, no había marcha atrás.

Frigga entro parecía pálida y afligida.

Loki le sonrió — ¿Cómo estás, su alteza?

—Debo hablar contigo a solas

Las criadas se fueron dejándolas a las dos solas. Ikol tenía el hermoso vestido blanco puesto, aún lo estaban terminando de hacer—¿Te gusta mi vestido madre?

—Cariño, ven aquí

Ikol se sentó a su lado —Madre de todos debería dejar de llamarme así, ya sabes para que las personas no sospechen.

—Estamos a solas

—Está bien, puedes decirme mi verdadero nombre cuando no hay nadie presente.

—Te ves muy hermosa princesa, eres como una piedra preciosa, una joya invaluable. Sabes que siempre he estado orgullosa de ti

Loki parecía muy feliz por el comentario —Madre tu eres la única que ha sido buena conmigo y me apoyado, al contrario de Odin

—Lo sé, él ha cometido errores contigo, pero está orgulloso de ti también

La hechicera susurro con amargura—Supongo que debe estar feliz por tener que humillarme de este modo casándome con el ignorante idiota, condenándome a la infelicidad eterna

—Loki ¿Por qué no le dices a Thor sobre tu identidad?

Ikol se volvió, viéndose en el espejo –Es complicado, no creo que esa sea buena idea

—Él está muy lastimado, no quiero verlo sufriendo más por ti

La princesa miro con tristeza, tocando el espejo con las yemas de sus dedos –El me abandono ¡Se lo merece! Yo he tenido que sufrir más por su culpa ahora le toca a él.

—No, él no te dejaría nunca porque te ama. Thor entenderá si le dices la verdad

—Por favor, sabes que no es así. Las cosas no son tan fáciles, el no confiara más en mí, ya le he mentido suficiente y esta el hecho de que no le importo dejarme.

—No puedes vivir en una mentira toda tu vida. Engañando al ser que te ha querido siempre tal y como eres, sobre todas las cosas

Loki con amargura dijo—¿Por qué no? Ya viví mucho tiempo en una farsa creada por ustedes.

—Y cuando no te dijimos la verdad te lastimamos. No queríamos que te sintieras diferente, excluida obligada a ser una consorte, pero no sé si Thor pueda resistir el dolor, no sé si sea tan fuerte, si pueda afrontar el sufrimiento tal vez le pase como lo que te paso a ti y se vaya por el camino equivocado con aquel rencor y odio destructivo. No quiero que se vengue, no quiero que te lastime de ninguna manera. Ustedes son mis hijos no aspiro a que luchen como enemigos, a que se destruyan entre si

Frigga le abrazo también tocando suavemente aquel cabello sedoso —Madre, él no es el único que sufre

—Quiero darte algo

Saco el otro anillo de boda –Quiero que le des esto a tu futuro esposo

—Madre, pero esto es tuyo ¡No puedo tomarlo!

Frigga se lo dio mientras le sonreía —No ahora es de ustedes, quiero que seas feliz. Que sean unidos por el amor, no por un contrato o por un deseo absurdo de venganza.

Loki reflexiono —Bueno más bien lo que nos une es el odio mutuo

Frigga sonrió ya que Thor dijo lo mismo— Si tan solo le dijeras que eres tú.

—¡Entonces el me dejaría como siempre lo hace! Ni siquiera soy suficiente para él

—Loki mi princesa. No quiero que Thor te lastime, no lo enojes está un poco irritado últimamente. Sabes es impulsivo y no piensa antes de actuar cuando está enfadado.

—Yo no soy débil. Thor no es nada comparado con lo que he tenido que pasar en los bajos mundos, por eso no tengo miedo a enfrentarlo

Frigga se sorprendió al escuchar semejante confesión —Loki ¿Te han hecho daño?

Ikol miro al piso con angustia y un poco de vulnerabilidad —No te preocupes, esas experiencias me han hecho más fuerte. El dolor te endurece el corazón, el mío ya es de hielo solido por el pasado.

Loki se acomodó el vestido ignorando el sonido triste de su voz, pero se negaba a mostrar debilidad –Mañana es la boda y debo estar lista

Frigga parecía compasiva al saber que había sido difícil la vida de su hija adoptiva, pensando en las malas experiencias que tuvo que pasar sin embargo sabía que ella prefería no hablar de ese asunto, ya que su voz temblaba ligeramente. Así que decidió cambiar de tema— Es normal estar nerviosa por la boda más cuando vas a casarte con quien estas enamorada, compartir la vida con alguien es algo maravilloso

—Madre, creo que piensas equivocadamente Thor y yo no estamos unidos por el amor, es un contrato que debo cumplir por obligación. No pienso enamorarme de nadie mucho menos de un ignorante que odio —Dijo Ikol con veneno en la voz

—Loki no te mientas a ti misma.

La hechicera contestó con indiferencia —No lo hago

— Cual sea tu decisión, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. No permitiré que nada malo te pase

Ikol sonrió —Gracias madre. Le diré a Thor la verdad, pero no ahora, cuando yo esté lista para hablar y él esté listo para escuchar.

—Confió en ti


	6. Matrimonio

La princesa de Jotunheim estaba muy trastornada inclusive no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño en toda la noche por la presión que tenía de ser la futura consorte del príncipe de Asgard y más que todo por las responsabilidades congruentes a su nuevo estatus como cónyuge.

Sabía que la reina tenía el nivel de poder más alto en jerarquía, podían entrar en la legalidad, era respetadas en una corte y sus palabras valían en un consejo, eran capaces de usar la diplomacia quizás eso esperaba Odin ella hiciera en el futuro, ya que Thor no era aficionado a la política.

Aun con toda la independencia la cual poseía la esposa siempre se encontraba en manos de su esposo porque, así como había muy buenos maridos, había unos tiranos que usaban a sus consortes para tener relaciones sexuales forzadas con ellos, de esa manera era casi una abominable violación. Podría también tenerlas de adorno o como una concubina o cortesana sin tenerle respeto alguno. Ese era el principal problema el esposo disponía de la consorte como quisiera, era pavoroso encontrarse viviendo en un sistema retrógrado y primitivo. Nadie podía cambiar esas leyes absurdas, ya que eran parte del vivir de la monarquía.

Claro ella como era Loki no se preocupó nunca por eso, había leído historias sobre lo terrible que podían ser los maridos sometiendo a sus mujeres, nunca pensó que algo así pudiese pasarle y tenía miedo no iba a ocultarlo, pero se casaría con Thor el hombre más sentimental sin embargo incluso si lo conocía nunca lo había visto reaccionar con furia, el tronador siempre se contenía porque Loki era su hermano y no quería lastimarle. Pese a todo el tronador era un guerrero, tenía la fuerza ilimitada, su cuerpo era musculoso y enorme, podía hacerle un daño grave si quisiera.

¿Y si de alguna forma mentirle a Thor lograría ser tratada de mala forma por él? Como un detonante en la furia del tronador

El guerrero era digno, él era un súper héroe noble, no le haría daño a alguien inocente bueno, aunque ella no era exactamente la imagen pura de la inocencia.

Loki empezó a preocuparse de la forma que podía tratarla su consorte en el futuro. Ellos no se llevaban bien, peleaban todo el tiempo y de vez en cuando quería matarlo, pero también muy dentro de sí misma recordaba a ese tronador que le sonreía con ternura.

¿Acaso ese ser que le amaba podría odiarlo como para hacerle algún perjuicio?

Se sentía atada a él como encadenada por cadenas invisibles. Era una nueva cárcel miserable posiblemente ese era el precio de la libertad o quizás la libertad nunca existió en primer lugar

❄❅ ❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅

Desde muy temprano emprendieron los preparativos de la boda real. Loki fue llevada a una sala empezando con un baño con esencias de flores, se puso el vestido de novia, fue maquillada y arreglada por las criadas encargadas quienes la engalanaban para la ceremonia, aunque ella lo único que hacía era temblar, tratar de no llorar, pero era inútil las lágrimas caían y arruinaban el maquillaje. Thor era brutal lo sabía, estaba muy enojado con ella inclusive cuando dijo que quería dormir en el cuarto de Loki se puso histérico gritando a todos.

Tenía miedo porque ese rubio era violento y no tenía las ventajas de amor fraternal de que le tenía a Loki, Ikol era indefensa ante él.

Thor hacia las cosas sin pensar, era impulsivo y tenía una mala reputación, pero claro para él era buena, fue educado por Odin para pensar de esa manera tan prosaica mientras el embaucador fue educado por su madre, por ello su mentalidad era distinta.

¿Como le iba a manipular ahora que no tenía poder para influir en sus decisiones?

Había escuchado rumores por supuesto de las mujeres que eran tomadas por hombres brutales que despojaban a las mujeres como si fuesen un juguete para su diversión, sin contar con el sufrimiento, ni el dolor que ella pudiese sentir. Esos hombres infieles y ruines aun sabiendo que el tronador era un súper héroe decente, si estaba enfadado podía llegar hacerle algún mal.

Loki pensaba que poder hacer para evitar aquella ira, especulaba en llevar un cuchillo y apuñalarlo por la espalda como de costumbre dejarlo mal herido, no iba a matarlo cuando dependía de este para vivir.

Una de esas mujeres al verla tan distraída decidió preguntar- Princesa ¿Estas bien?

Loki no dijo nada, aunque pudo mentir, era evidente que no estaba bien

-No llores que nos haces sentir mal, el príncipe Thor no es tan malo. Más bien muchas mujeres desearían ser sus esposas sin embargo tu estas sufriendo.

La hechicera respiro hondo, quitándose las lágrimas de su rostro, no podía mostrar debilidad y si esas criadas hablaban sería un problema, debía fingir que todo estaba bien. El problema es que no podía ver a él tronador como un esposo porque no había roto los sentimientos fraternales los cuales se había obligado a tener- Thor ha estado con muchas mujeres según he escuchado y yo no tengo experiencia alguna además no estoy segura de todo esto.

Sobre todo, porque el tronador era sobreprotector con ella, todos le tenían miedo de enfrentarse con él y cuando era un hombre todas ellas preferían a su hermano excepto cuando fue a la academia de hechiceros.

La criada empezó a contar los murmullos que corrían por la población mientras peinaba ese largo cabello negro- Desde que murió el príncipe Loki, él no ha vuelto hacer el mismo. He escuchado no ha estado con nadie desde ese entonces, su novia mortal lo dejo por falta de relaciones y por la frialdad. Ya sabes quién sabe si no te toca en toda la noche, ya que muchas mujeres han estado decepcionadas parece que ya no funciona en una cama tal vez es impotente.

\- ¿Enserio? No creí que Thor tuviera ese tipo de problemas de insuficiencia

\- Por eso debes verte hermosa para él.

Había olvidado el último detalle de ser una esposa, engendrar un hijo, no quería pensar en eso por mucho tiempo. Loki quiso estar con alguien por amor, no como Thor que era como un deporte del guerrero sin embargo ahora estaba obligada, no deseaba que el ser que una vez le prometió protección y amor, lo violara todos los días. No lo permitiría inclusive el mismo tronador no haría eso con su hermano adoptivo- ¿Crees que él quiera acostarse con una gigante de hielo?

\- No lo sé, pero según escuche su novia decía que él estaba obsesionado con el príncipe Loki que tenía una relación enfermiza y por eso no podía tener una relación seria con nadie

\- ¿De verdad?- dijo con curiosidad.

\- Ya sabes es cuando no puedes sacarse a alguien de la cabeza quizás como tú te pareces a él. Una vez me contaron que el príncipe estaba besándose con una extranjera rubia muy hermosa y que la llamaba Loki, era realmente extraño ¡Muy sospechoso!

La hechicera hizo una mueca llena de furia, ya que esa rubia era ella. No recordaba que se habían besado, ese Thor era un desgraciado por su culpa ahora debía casarse con él ¡Por aprovecharse de ella y hacer creer a Odin que mantenían una relación secreta! Decidió seguir con toda esa locura. - No digas eso, mi hermano Loki no se rebajaría.

\- ¡Tienes razón! Solo quiero decir que desde que su hermano se fue dejo un vacío en el príncipe Thor que quiso llenarlo de muchas formas, paso horas encerrado en la habitación del príncipe Loki. Es difícil perder a alguien que quieres, no es fácil y uno no lo supera nunca. Ese es el caso del príncipe, por esa razón debes tener cuidado de hablar con él de su hermano ¡Puede hacerte daño! Dicen que es algo violento cuando se refieren a ese tema, es sensible parece culparse de su muerte, también tu parecido físico va hacer que él se encariñe más rápido de ti.

\- Lo dudo, el me odia, aunque el sentimiento es reciproco. Creo que se quiere vengar de mí, pero yo también tengo mis planes.

\- Él no te hará daño porque eres muy parecida al príncipe Loki y ya estas al tanto de que ellos eran unidos antes que lo traicionara igual, aunque sea malvado Thor quería a su hermano contra su razón y el bien de este reino. Es difícil explicarlo el príncipe es misericordioso, no tengas temor- dijo la chica consolándola.

Ikol suspiro -No los sé, es algo impulsivo ¿crees que el príncipe perdonaría a Loki aun después de todo lo que le ha hecho?

-¡Si lo hiciera! Ha estado muy mal sabes, ha destruido toda la cárcel, ha hecho desordenes al saber que no lo llamaron para el juicio del príncipe Loki incluso teníamos miedo de que el hiciera algo malo- dijeron las muchachas.

-He escuchado como algunos reyes tratan a sus esposas.

La mujer parecía compadecerse de Ikol hasta la certidumbre que se encontraba en la habitación -En reinos ha sido muy lamentable a veces la crueldad.

-Y ahora yo que soy una gigante de hielo odiaba por los asgardianos

-Pero tienes la ventaja de parecerte tanto al príncipe Loki

-No sé si eso es una ventaja o una desventaja. Pero yo no voy a dejar que me use como un objeto, debe respetarme, ante todo

-Así es princesa Ikol.

Loki se fue cuando estaba lista para su "sentencia de muerte" como ella lo llamaba. Con mucho miedo caminaba, pensando en todo lo que le habían dicho, teniendo presente no iba a dejar ser utilizada y abandonada como si no valiera nada.

Avanzo hacia su casamiento.

Era un hermoso día en Asgard y las personas estaban atentas a la unión de aquellos dos seres de diferentes etnicidades que se desposaban para mantener la paz, por una alianza milenaria y un bien mayor. La hechicera se encontraba muy nerviosa dado era el día de su boda, el tronador había dejado a su "amada" Jane para salvar a su hermano.

Eso quería decir amaba mas a Loki que a la misma mortal, eso le generaba satisfacción.

La princesa camino hacia adelante, respirando profundo ante la incertidumbre y Thor estaba allí con ese traje elegante, su cabello cuidadosamente peinado para atrás incluso se veía bien parecido probablemente las mujeres desearían tomar su lugar junto a él, se veía apuesto, no lo iba a negar.

El la miro de arriba abajo examinando cada detalle de su figura posiblemente le gusto lo que vio porque no pudo evitar adularla-Te ves hermosa Ikol

Loki sonrió con pena- El primer halago en todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, pero a decir verdad tú también luces bien, como un rey

-Me entusiasma escuchar eso.

-Me parece bien, esta es la última vez que te alabe porque no lo mereces eres demasiado presuntuoso, no necesitas ser más vanidoso de lo que eres. Después los zumos se te suben a la cabeza.

\- ¿No lo merezco? Dices que soy atractivo y después lo niegas, eres la única doncella que no me alaga para querer impresionarme

-Nunca afirme que eras atractivo

Thor sonrió -Pero lo pensaste

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de mis pensamientos?

Tuvieron que quedarse callados ante el inicio de la ceremonia, ella estaba temblando sin si quiera darse cuenta, era un momento tan tenso que el mismo tronador también se mostró de esa manera nerviosa.

Thor le ofreció el brazo para entrar dando una sonrisa falsa, Loki acepto no tanto por el compromiso más bien porque necesitaba un poco de seguridad.

Estaban de pie ante toda población asgadiana, si era mucha preocupación de estar allí frente a tantas personas que veían cómo iba a declarar vivir toda su vida con el príncipe Thor. Si supieran quien era ella en realidad seguramente se negarían rotundamente a la boda por ser un renegado traidor, pero a Ikol no le importaba el pensar de la gente si bien si se preguntó qué pasaría si el guerrero supiera que se estaba casando con su hermano adoptivo y no un jotun cualquiera. ¿Seguiría con el matrimonio? O ¿se negaría? ¿Estaría dispuesto a dejar los sentimientos fraternales?

Odin dio su discurso aburrido sobre lo beneficioso que sería una unión en estos momentos donde los gigantes de hielo tenían el cofre de los inviernos. Sobre evitar una guerra y derramamiento de sangre inútil

Hablo no obstante los príncipes no pusieron atención ni a la mitad de lo que decía por estar demasiados concentrados en fingir ser una pareja feliz

Después siguieron los votos que en realidad eran jurar amor, fidelidad eterna, estar siempre presente en la salud como en la enfermedad. Decir muchas cosas las cuales ni siquiera sentían o quizás si sentían, pero no querían demostrar

Thor le puso el anillo en el dedo de Ikol con cuidado tomando su mano, era extraño porque se sentía tan frio, ella le puso el anillo también a él. Pensando que si fuesen una pareja real probablemente todo fuese más romántico y no una patética obra de teatro.

A la hora de pude besar a la novia Ikol se puso rígida no sabía bien que hacer, no podía besarlo porque lo descubriría todo sin embargo el tronador se adelantó tomando su cuello con fuerza y le dio casi un rose delicado en su boca, no era ni siquiera un beso, pero para la multitud eso le pareció como uno.

Ikol lo miro preocupada como no estarlo se había casado con Thor, no habría marcha atrás a lo mejor había cometido un error pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Poco tiempo después de tomar el vino ceremonial, los dos tuvieron que compartir la misma copa de vino como un símbolo de que ahora sus almas serían una.

La embaucadora distinguió a Thor riendo con sus amigos mientras ella se encontraba sentada cerca de la familia real probablemente ellos se estaban burlando de toda esa farsa, quien sabe de alguna manera incluso en otra piel se sentía de igual manera que Loki, hecha a un lado. Muchas cosas no cambiaban nunca ¡Continuaba aquel gris aislamiento! Volvía de nuevo el sentimiento que jamás se fue la tristeza, la soledad de cuando era adolescente.

De vez en cuando el tronador miraba a ella o tal vez era su imaginación embustera. Se tuvieron que sentar juntos en el banquete y era muy incómodo, las personas a su alrededor se sorprendieron de ver tal manejo de etiqueta de Ikol la cual parecía la persona más sofisticada y elegante de la sala. Frigga le sonreía tratando de darle los pocos ánimos que necesitaba.

Thor estaba al lado de la princesa posiblemente era un espejismo del tronador, pero podía distinguir en ella a Loki. Posiblemente porque ahora Ikol estaba sentaba en el asiento que le pertenecía a su hermano, eso explicaba cómo podía sentír su presencia.

Por qué Loki siempre estaba a su lado como ahora estaría Ikol ¿Estaba enloqueciendo? tal vez al estar comparando a Ikol todo el tiempo con su cielo, es que ellos eran muy parecidos en considerables sentidos.

La princesa no quería comer nada estaba cansada, probo el vino que sabía muy bien y Thor la miraba muy descaradamente de alguna forma le molestaba que el tronador tuviese sus ojos clavados en sus movimientos.

El tronador al fin hablo-Deberías comer más debes tener energía para mí. Nos espera la noche de bodas, no quiero que te desmayes encima de mí

A hechicera se rio con amargura, ya que no pensaba pasar nada de noche de bodas con él, prefería darle un analgésico para que se durmiera y la dejara en paz de una vez-¡Yo hago lo que quiero! Si no quiero comer nada, no lo hago. ¡Tú no me mandas!

Thor insistió, hablando más fuerte -Loki come ahora, no seas obstinada o quieres que yo te obligue,

Ikol que estaba tomando el vino lo escupió todo y se quedó mirando a Thor asustada-Acabas de decirme Loki

El tronador echo de ver a todos en la mesa que lo miraban como si hubiese perdido la cordura, parpadeo unas cuantas veces y se levantó para irse o mejor dicho huir. No era su culpa confundirse en el nombre porque Ikol estaba en el lugar que le pertenecía a su hermano cerca de su costado, ella se parecía tanto a él, tenía la misma elegancia, solía hablarle igual que él y claro Thor estaba acostumbrado a velar por su hermano todo el tiempo. -Lo siento Ikol solo yo ¡Me confundí! Te espero en mi despacho...

Loki se quedó mirando a Thor irse, parecía más torpe de lo normal. Pensaba en que esta situación se estaba complicando, debía tener cuidado de ahora en adelante con el idiota posiblemente lo subestimo al pensar no lo reconocería.

Como evitar dejar de actuar como otra persona sin perderse en un abismo de identidades

**Odiamos a alguien cuando realmente queremos amarle, pero que no podemos amar. Tal vez él mismo no lo permite. El odio es una forma disfrazada de amor. (Sri Chinmoy)**

La luna de miel o mejor dicho la luna de hiel

Ikol se encontraba tranquila y aburrida sentada mirando nada en particular, esperando que el tronador se durmiera para no molestarse en enfrentarse a este.

De lejos estaban los estúpidos amigos de Thor cuchichiando en los rincones seguramente hablando mal de ella ¿de quién más? Si parecía que su único propósito en la vida era crear rumores de la viva del tronador.

Thor llamaba "amigos" a esas arpías traidoras ¡Cuanto los odiaba! Podía ver la cara de Sif, debía estar deprimida que diría si supiese que Ikol era Loki probablemente esa información la enloquecería después de todo el gran príncipe de oro nunca se había enamorado de nadie.

Thor nunca amaba quizás era lo único que tenía en común con su antagonista.

Los dos eran renuentes al amor y le huían al compromiso.

Ahora resultaba irónico por que los dos se habían desposado.

Loki seguía pensando en su situación actual cuando de pronto fue arrastrada por un guardia que básicamente le puso unas cadenas y la empujo al despacho del Odinson.

La princesa Ikol fue llevada a la habitación del tronador que ahora seria de los dos, ya que como estaban casados debían compartir los aposentos reales. Probablemente Loki nunca imagino estar pasando una situación como esa, casada con el que hace un tiempo no era más que un hermano adoptivo después un enemigo ahora una consorte.

Quizás era obra del destino

Quizás era obra del karma vengándose por ser un vil villano

Era como renacer en la miseria.

No quería un futuro atado a Thor, pero ya había firmado su trato para hacerlo.

Era muy tarde así que nadie se dio cuenta cuando se fue de la celebración, ni que esa escolta se la llevo de ese modo tan brusco y tosco.

El guardia se atrevió a tocarla para mirarla mejor- ¡Eres muy hermosa pequeña fiera! imagino cuanta diversión el príncipe tendrá contigo. ¡Me dijo que te enviara a traer puesto que necesita tus servicios!

Loki gruño- No me hables de esa manera, patético siervo y no te me toques

\- Gigantes de hielo, nadie respeta a esa raza maldita. ¿Crees que va a ser fácil llegar y darles órdenes a todos como si fueses la dueña de todo? No significas nada en este reino más que un repugnante enemigo

Ikol le dio una cachetada, imponiéndose - Por tanto, deberías empezar a respetarme porque soy una princesa y pronto seré la reina. Si te atreves a insultarme me las pagaras de la manera más severa.

-Pero que tenemos aquí una fierecilla o el príncipe le va a gustar tanto domesticar a una bestia como tú.

Ese tipo mentecato comentó que Thor solicitaba su presencia probablemente para algo indecente o al menos eso insinuaba, pero ella era una princesa ¡No podía entender el porqué de la violencia! Quería azotar a ese guardia por tratarla como a una simple ser insignificante.

Además, tenía miedo de entrar al despacho, pretendía quedarse mejores afueras sabiendo muy bien que debía entrar porque era su deber como consorte incluso sus piernas templaban al estar frente a frente de esa solemne puerta de la habitación de Thor.

Allí estaba el desgraciado guardia riéndose de ella seguramente quería que Thor la transgrediera y la deshonrara. Respiro hondo tratando de ser valiente, abriendo la puerta lentamente para ver al tronador que por cierto estaba sin camisa, ni armadura, sentado en un enorme sofá o un mueble cómodo y grande como solía hacerlo en el pasado.

Tomaba un líquido de seguro una bebida alcohólica y la movía como pensando algo, sonaban los hielos al chocar.

En ese momento Loki quería ser invisible para que el tronador no notara su presencia ¡Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, tenía un mal presentimiento!

Echó un vistazo a esa habitación que le generaba un mundo de recuerdos, era la misma de siempre, poco había cambiado desde su partida...La misma donde dormía cuando tenía pesadillas, la misma de hace tanto tiempo donde era consolado por los brazos cálidos de un hermano.

Tenía el mismo aroma, parecía hace tanto tiempo que no pisaba ese cuarto, desde su preadolescencia quizás.

Recordar el pasado no era bueno en ese momento, pero tal vez era una manera de controlarse, consolarse ante esa espantosa situación.

Deslizo sus ojos a Thor; el desgraciado era atractivo incluso más de lo que podía recordar. Ahora con el enlace distinguía al tronador tan sensual, era difícil controlar el instinto animal, ya que era normal para una gigante de hielo con instintos fuertes de apareamiento.

¿Porque tenía el rubio que quitarse la camisa? Tenía que andar con esos pectorales definidos, aquel cuerpo era el de un guerrero hasta mantenía cicatrices que el mismo Loki causo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan fornido? Con ese cuerpo atlético, estúpido y sensual

Tan perfecto el desdichado.

Tan perfecto que no podía dejar de mirarlo

Debía disimular que no se sentía atraída.

Loki trato de no mirarlo, sonrojándose un poco.

_Cuerpo estúpido porque me traicionas, debes odiarlo -pensó._

El guardia la dejo allí, atrayendo al fin la atención del tronador que parecía distraído- Señor, hice lo que me solicito ¡He traído a su consorte!

\- Está bien, puedes retirarte.

El guardián es obvio que interpretaba todo eso libidinosamente - ¡Espero que disfrute de ella! Dicen que los gigantes saben satisfacer muy bien, dan placer adecuadamente, claro si los domesticas correctamente ¡Esta necesita un buen escarmiento tal vez azotes para que haga lo que digas, ya que es rebelde!

Si las miraran asesinaran definitivamente ese guardia estuviese muerto, ya que Loki se mostraba enfadada porque este hombre hablaba como si los gigantes de hielo fuesen animales o algo así- ¿Qué sabes tú?

\- ¡Tiene carácter la princesa! ¡Deberías conocer tu lugar!

\- Tu eres el que debería cuidar tu lengua por ser un irrespetuoso, soy la princesa, no una cortesana meretriz y seré tu futura reina, deberías reverenciarme

El soldado irrespetuoso parecía despejado sin importarle insultarla frente a Thor-Eres solo un gigante de hielo, un botín de guerra intrascendente. Únicamente porque eres atractiva no te da el derecho a creerte la gran cosa, estas aquí para ser una decoración que satisface al rey, una ramera cortesana sofisticada.

_Loki parecía que iba a explotar de rabia, más que ese guardia le hablara de esa forma y Thor no hacía nada para impedirlo. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que su hermano lo defendiera que se sentía diferente cuando este no se entrometía._

_Era triste que este no le importara para nada, pero era Ikol ahora, el tronador no le interesaba su bienestar más bien quería hacerle daño_

Thor se burló de manera cruel - Es toda una fiera supongo que es parte de sus encantos además de ser muy hermosa, exótica y yo puedo ser el que la domestique, me provoca más por el reto de poseerla hasta que me obedezca. No es ninguna cortesana barata es pura, me dijeron que era virgen, nadie la ha tocado y si alguien de ustedes intenta tocarle una sola hebra de su cabello ¡Se las verá conmigo personalmente!! Porque ella es mía y ningún hombre más va a tocarla, es para mí deleite

\- ¡Eso incrementa su valor! Nadie se atrevería acercarse si quiera a la princesa. Me despido mi señor, espero que se divierta con su pequeño bicho raro y salvaje

Ikol deseaba matarlo con sus propias manos, extrañaba tener el estatus de Loki de esa manera fuese más fácil acabar con todos sin seguir las estúpidas reglas pero le puso un hechizo al guardia por meterse con ella este grito apenas cerró la puerta.

La hechicera se mofó y carcajeó de forma malvada

Ella no era un animal el cual se doméstica, claro que debía darse a respetar, las personas debían ver que ella era peligrosa.

Thor la miro. Sabiendo lo que había hecho Ikol - Eres traviesa, pero él se lo merecía.

El tronador sonrió- No me gusta cómo te miraba, me asegurarse que no te vuelva a molestar. No te preocupes solo debes satisfacerme a mí y a nadie más, eres mía después de todo

Ikol le reclamo -Soy tu esposa. no se supone que debes defenderme y no dejar que la servidumbre me hable de esa manera frente a ti

-Oh vamos Ikol, eres un Laufeyson. Es el estereotipado de que eres una mujer mala, no tienes buena reputación, básicamente dependes de mí.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-¿Que esperabas? Eres la hija del mayor enemigo de todo Asgard. Más bien ese guardia fue bueno contigo, ya sabes nadie quiere a los de tu estirpe sin embargo no debes sentirte preocupada eres mía nadie va a tocarte.

Loki fue sarcástica con veneno en la voz. -Si eso me hace sentir más relajada, todo es maravilloso, de color de rosa.

_La hechicera hasta ahora entendió perfectamente porque sus padres adoptivos le mintieron a la población asgardiana diciéndoles que era su hijo biológico y no adoptado... Ya que fue suficientemente rechazada como Loki Odinson, lo poco que lo respetaban era por ser hermano de Thor y ahora siendo Laufeyson, las personas lo veían como un monstruo enemigo que probablemente los iba a traicionar en cualquier momento._

Sintió los ojos penetrantes del tronador, esa mirada le causo más que terror, era como la de Thanos cuando estaba enojado y le golpeaba por hacer algo mal o la de Surtur cuando le robaba su magia sin embargo esta parecía mezclada con otros sentimientos que no entendía, le hacía estremecer

Era tarde para huir

Thor aún estaba sentado con un vaso de algún vino o bebida alcohólica, moviéndola con desdén, le causaba a la hechicera nervios terribles y que le latiera su corazón con frenesí

-¡Debes cumplir con tus deberes de consorte! Ya que es nuestra noche de bodas quiero que me muestres tus múltiples talentos que he escuchado que tienes

Loki con ese vestido puesto que le hacía lucir demasiado sensual, no le gustaba para nada y menos en ese momento.

Thor la miro de arriba abajo descaradamente vagando por su cuerpo lascivamente; su voz era ruda, como si fuese un rey dando órdenes.

Quizás lo que más temía Loki era que ese orgullo del tronador nublaba el juicio- Que esperas desnúdate, quiero ver cómo es tu cuerpo

Ikol se volvió a la defensiva esperaba que algo así pasara - ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

El tronador contesto de forma salvaje-Desnúdate o yo mismo te rompo ese vestido

-Entonces inténtalo

La hechicera dio un paso para atrás con temor mientras el otro se levantó de pronto, se veía tan imponente aunque era unos centímetros más alto que Ikol; está ya estaba temblando ante esa presencia amenazadora.

Ikol olvido como respirar, pensando en que convenía ser valiente. No debía tener miedo de Thor, ni de lo enorme que era, ni de lo fuerte, ni del daño que podría hacerle.

El tronador estaba cerca, tan cerca que sus respiraciones parecían chocar con furor, simplemente se miraban y a Ikol no le gustaba esa mirada, ni la forma que el tronador se lamia sus labios como si ella fuera un delicioso bocadillo.

Thor consideraba querer intimidarla de alguna forma que funcionaba muy bien esta estaba atemorizada a causa de que daba la impresión de que el príncipe se la comía con la vista, sus ojos vagan como fuego que penetraba el alma misma.

Parecían pasar los minutos lentos hasta que Ikol flaqueó y bajo la mirada, fue un error porque era una guerra de voluntades

Loki parpadeo unas cuantas veces no fue hasta que sintió las manos de Thor en su cadera, él la jaló sentándola en su regazo a la fuerza como la primera vez en los mundos de hielo, sus piernas lo rodaban la cintura al tronador incluso podía sentir el olor alcohol en su aliento de tan adyacente que estaban en ese sillón

Casi frente a él y con mucho temor se dio cuenta como la mano de Thor empezó a deslizarse por su cuerpo acariciando por todas partes parecía simplemente escudriñar como eran los gigantes de hielo - Eres muy hermosa, pequeña tienes un cuerpo ardiente para ser un gigante de hielo. No pensé que fueran de esa manera, pero tú eres diferente, tengo curiosidad nunca me acostado con uno de tu especie

-Es lo único que te falta fornicar con un gigante de hielo. No me gusta que me toques de esa manera Thor, mucho menos voy a hacer tu sujeto experimental para explorar la sexualidad Jutun

Thor la tocaba como explorando quitándole los botones del vestido para dar más acceso a el cuerpo. - Escuchado muchas historias de placentero que es estar con un jutun pero no conozco muchos que sean tan sensuales como tú, ni tan pequeños y con aspecto asgadiano

Ikol escupió las palabras- Supongo que no has manoseado a Loki para descubrir como es el cuerpo de un gigante de hielo

Thor pareció gruñir y tensarse ante aquella mención - No metas a mi hermano en esto o será más doloroso para ti.

-Solo mi hermano y yo tenemos este tamaño.

\- Y bueno el parecía muy asgardiano pero tu luces más como un gigante de hielo

\- ¿No me digas?

\- Quiero probarte

\- ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

Loki sabía que esa ropa era muy pegada a su cuerpo resaltando sus cualidades y básicamente se la pusieron para ser atractiva para su esposo, pero ella no quería ese contacto, simplemente no deseaba ser tratada como un objeto sexual, era humillante y ella valía mucho más que eso.

El tronador ya la estaba asustando -Es bueno que todo esto sea mío para mi deleite-

La mano se deslizo por su espalda y Loki sintió un escalofrió- Este es tu castigo Ikol Laufeyson el dolor que me diste se devuelve.

La hechicera trato de huir sin duda tenía más que terror pero este se acercó a ella y empezó a besarle el cuello lentamente, podía sentir su lengua recorriendo su piel tal libidinosamente mientras esos dedos apretaban sus senos. - Sabes bien pequeña Laufeyson. Tu sabor es como un aperitivo, quiero devorarle por completo

Loki lo insulto, golpeo su pecho como con un miedo intenso tratado de zafarse, pero Thor tenía un fuerte agarre. Sujetándola con poderío - Disfrutaste lastimando a mi hermano, dejándolo sin magia.

Thor la volcó a su costado para ponerse encima de ella, ya que él era más grande y pesado. Loki sentía que no podía respirar de la presión, deseaba cerrar los ojos y fingir que nada de eso estaba pasado sin embargo se encontraba en las manos de su adorado antagonista.

¿Que debía hacer entonces?

Dejar que él tomara su cuerpo como si fuese un juguete, se negaba a aceptar ser reducido, ella tenía su orgullo después de todo

Thor hacía una extraña fricción placentera, no iba a negar que eso se sentía bien y no podía evitar gemir, aprovecho que el tronador parecía perdido en sus curvas para zafarse tratando de huir para ser bruscamente pegada contra la pared y no tenía mucha escapatoria la rodilla del tronador entre sus piernas raspaban con fuerza golpeaba su zona, sus muslos incluso se arquearon hacia sus rodillas y los brazos de Thor sosteniendo sus muñecas con fuerza por detrás, este no espero para morderle el cuello descendiendo hasta sus senos mordiendo con fuerza, saboreando lánguidamente su piel.

Loki jadeaba ante en contacto voraz, hizo algo que quizás no debió hacer molestarlo, ya que era una lengua de plata sus palabras eran como un arma. No quería mostrarle a rubio las reacciones de su cuerpo ante el placer que le daba - Lo hice, arrancarle la vida a lo que amas fue gustoso para mi

Thor se enojó apretando más su agarre como si le echara leña al fuego de la furia, la pasión y la lujuria - Entonces tu vida va a ser un infierno Ikol

El tronador la magullaba mordiéndola fuerte en el cuello podía sentir sus dientes insertados con furor, sus manos por su cuerpo recorriendo sus cadenas hasta sus partes íntimas; arqueándose para más contacto y su lengua por la piel, sus pechos fueron mordidos también devorados por la boca del tronador - El grito, grito por ti. Para que lo salvaras y el pobre de Loki murió por tu culpa.

La remontó más a la pared como un animal marcando a su presa indefensa, pero Loki aun lucho contra él rasguñado y mordiendo pero no era suficiente, la alzo marcándola.

Ikol estaba rodeando la cintura del tronador con sus largas piernas, apretada en esa pared mientras que el tronador parecía desaforado y fuera de control

Thor se encontraba más que enojado sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, la tiro a la cama con irritación, violencia y empezó a deslizarse encima de ella sin nada de delicadeza sus movimientos, pretendían lastimar - Hay muchas formas de destrozar a alguien, quitar la honra, humillar. Porque eso haces cuando tienes a tu mayor enemigo en tus manos, vengarse y tú eres mi enemigo así que voy a aprovechar la oportunidad que eres mía para romperte íntimamente despacio hasta que me importune tus gritos.

Él fue tras ella con pujanza sosteniéndole las muñecas brutalmente dejando terribles moretones, rompiéndole la ropa, rasgando y dejando en harapos a la princesa mientras que mordía tan fuerte que sangre salía de su piel blanda y este la saboreaba - ¡Tú vas a sufrir todos los días de tu vida! Eso es lo que vas a significar para mí un juguete sin importancia que tomo cuando me dé la gana, donde quiera y si me aburro lo dejo. Vas a ser rebajado a mi esclava sexual que me complace hasta desfallecer

Loki empujaba a Thor con desesperación, tenía un ataque de pánico al escuchar esas palabras dichas con tanto odio - No...No, Thor

El tronador separo las piernas de la hechicera con ímpetu y demasiada brusquedad - Oh que esperabas que no iba a vengarte por mi hermano. Voy a hacer esto lo más doloroso para ti, no podrás caminar y todos los días te tomare entre más luches más me burlare de tu sufrimiento

Loki lo mordió tan fuerte también y forcejeo en la cama - No, no voy a dejar que esto pase. ¡No soy tu juguete! Nunca me rebajaría a satisfacerte porque te odio

Thor aun con toda la agresividad, aborrecimiento golpeaba en cada beso forzado en su piel y su agarre era más fuerte mientras ella se retorcía debajo de él - Para eso existes tener las piernas abiertas para mí, para satisfacer mis deseos más carnales y nunca te debes cansar de entregarte a mí ¡Te voy a romper porque te odio monstruo Laufeyson!

La hechicera se asustó nunca debió tratar de orillar a Thor hasta ese punto, estaba allí en esa cama en la que fue tantas veces en su niñez por protección ahora se convertía en una sala de torturas estando de piernas abiertas tratando de zafarse de su cruel destino - Thor, no lo hagas ¡Nunca estado con nadie! ¡Por favor!

\- Lo sé, pero ahora eres mía Ikol. Yo puedo tomarte cuando quiera desde ahora y para siempre

\- No lo hagas, pensé que daba asco los gigantes de hielo

Debajo de ese musculoso, la hechicera estaba ya casi sin ropa, sus piernas enlazadas de forma extraña en el tronador casi en sus hombros, sudando de tanto luchar incluso afónica de gritar, se encontraba incomodada y cansada de evitar que ese acto de brutalidad pasara.

\- Eso no me impide que desee tenerte en mis brazos de esta forma puede que seas un monstruo ser, pero estas aquí para satisfacerme como una buena consorte. Pretendo que tiembles debajo de mí, que gimas mi nombre porque soy el primer hombre que te va a poseer completo. Voy a marcarte como mía Laufeyson para que ningún otro hombre tenga la osadía de acariciarte, ni siquiera tocarte y si alguna vez estas con otro no dejaras de pensar en el que es tu dueño.

La hechicera estaba enrojecida, respirando con dificultad sufriendo porque le dolía todo su cuerpo por las posiciones en la que estaba y nunca había visto a Thor tan enfadado como último recurso grito- Loki, Loki era el que debía casarse contigo sabes si hubiera vivido la hubieran hecho mujer como yo. El también nació para esto ¿le harías lo que quieres hacerme a tu querido hermano? ¿vivir de piernas abiertas para ti, marcarlo como de tu propiedad?

Thor se detuvo completamente aun manteniendo sus cuerpos friccionarse y se levantó todavía encima de ella como si no pasara nada, como si la mención de Loki le quitara todo el apetito sexual - Mi hermano

Ikol se aprovechó de eso para que el tronador se alejara encontró su talón de Aquiles, la debilidad de Thor era su amor por su contraparte masculina - Eso es lo que dijiste que harías si yo fuera tu querido hermano menor. Una esclava sexual abusada por ti...Loki era mejor que yo quizás él tenía trucos mejores cuando estaba en la cama

Thor se defendió- Mi hermano yo jamás lo lastaría, yo... Y no soy esto... No abusaría. No tocaría a mi hermano de forma ruda.

\- Mírame

El tronador lo hizo, la miró fijamente

-Me parezco a Loki

Thor acarició su mejilla con ternura algo forzada- Si te pareces mucho porque eres su melliza, pero no eres él

-No me puedes dañar porque me parezco físicamente a él, sé que no eres malvado. Si te haces sentir mejor lo que sentías por Loki es reciproco

\- No te atrevas hablar de él. No hables de esa manera tú no sabes, nunca entenderías.

-Si me tomas a la fuerza demuestra que quieres acostarte con Loki porque yo tengo semejanzas con él.

Ikol casi se abalanzó encima para hacerle algún tipo de daño, agarro lo primero que vio en la mesa de noche para golpear al tronador, ya que estaba desprevenido y le hizo daño, pero no lo suficiente.

Thor siquiera lo pensó la empujo enojado sin contar que ella era frágil por la unión de almas. Loki cayó muy fuerte pegando en la cama como consecuencia se podía ver la sangre por doquier manchando todo y Ikol se asustó tanto que temblaba sin detenerse, media desnuda.

Su piel blanca por la luna llena parecía relucir, más toda aquella sangre azul que al derramarse se volvía carmesí, se veía hermosa pero también rota.

El tronador jamás lastimo a Loki inclusive en sus enfrentamientos intensos como enemigos nunca chorreo sangre de ninguna forma. Nunca le hizo real daño físico sin embargo como Ikol consiguió sentir su sangre por primera vez.

Thor fue el culpable, su Thor.

Era tan surrealista, parecía una pesadilla espantosa

El príncipe de ningún modo le alzo una mano cuando estaba indefenso, el tronador en la vida lo había golpeado de esa manera.

Loki se derrumbó al suelo asustada y se fue lo más lejos de él. Se hizo un ovillo en una pared alejándose, sentándose, abrazando sus pies, ocultando su cara para que no se notase el dolor impreso porque se negaba a mostrar debilidad, vulnerabilidad y el sufrimiento que sentía.

No quería que Thor percibiera que estaba desmoronándose por su culpa, debía ser fuerte pero no podía cuando se estaba derrumbando frente a su enemigo

Porque ese golpe no significaba absolutamente nada menos para un gigante de hielo, ya que ellos eran resistentes físicamente además esa transgresión no se comparada con los golpes que había sufrido en su vida.

Pero el hecho es que su hermano la sacudo, le pego trato de hacerle daño eso era lo que le dolía más aún que cualquier daño físico causado.

Thor había prometido protección en el pasado sin embargo ahora estaba manchada de sangre

El príncipe del trueno abrió los ojos inmensurablemente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y se arrepintió porque no era así, nunca golpearía a alguien que no tuviese las facultades para defenderse, pero esta vez le quería hacer daño a la mujer sensual, quería herirla por lastimar a Loki, pero ahora no podía verla de esa manera rota, lastimada, llorando en el suelo por lo cruel y malvado que había sido.

¡Él no era malo! Nunca lastimaría a alguien de esa forma, fue un accidente, pero verla allí le partió el corazón. Quizás había sido demasiado brusco con Ikol, ya que no conocía Asgard, estaba sola, desprotegida incluso los guardias eran crueles probablemente tenía miedo y la violencia no era exactamente la solución a todos los problemas.

Posiblemente debería velar más por su protección y menos por tratar de hacer su vida un infierno...Se supone que era su esposa al menos debería ser más considerado.

Thor cubrió la desnudes de la princesa con una manta, se arrodillo al lado de Ikol, lleno de preocupación y culpabilidad.

Cuando Ikol le dijo que se hubiese casado con Loki, todo cambio. Era su hermano le resultaba extraño nunca tocaría a su hermano de tal forma como lo hizo con Ikol, sería diferente tal vez porque lo quería ¡Le adoraría y seria dulce con este, llenandole de atenciones! Tal vez todo es diferente cuando hay amor de por medio.

* * *

**_"¿_ ** **_Dices que es tierno el amor? Es demasiado duro, áspero, violento y pincha como el espino. "_ **

Thor se quedó mirando con angustia a la princesa destrozada por su culpa, por sus propias manos que ahora estaban llenas de sangre, por el odio ciego, el rencor profundo y la venganza destructiva.

Consiguió romperla, aunque ella fuese fuerte con un espíritu salvaje imposible de domar. Logro desgajarla ¿No era eso lo que quería? entonces ¿porque razón no estaba satisfecha con eso?

La venganza no lo hacía sentir mejor más bien todo lo contrario, se sentía mal.

¡No sabía qué hacer en esa situación tan terrible! Aún quedaba el olor a sangre, la tensión en el aire y luego Ikol sanando sus heridas con la magia casi al instante pese a eso se mantenía en mal estado, como si el tronador le hubiese arruinado la existencia de una sola vez y para siempre.

El príncipe se encontraba a su lado sin embargo no estaba acostumbrado a ser amable con sus enemigos y ella era una despiadada rival, pero no podía tan poco quedarse allí simplemente viendo como la princesa lloraba, sufría en un mar de angustia.

Sintió muy dentro un dolor al verla como residía tan desgarrada.

_Era un tipo de dolor que ardía dentro de su alma porque el pretendía hacerle daño y debía admitir que ella era como una tela fina al tacto, una joya preciosa, su piel era tersa, pálida como la misma luz de la luna, tenía un aroma embriagador, un ser que hechizaba con su mirada llena de fuego, exótica por ser única en su clase y caminaba como si fuese la dueña, la reina de todo con su cuerpo sensual y elegancia característica. Era inteligente, perspicaz además de que parecía tener la capacidad para enamorar con sus tácticas, dominar con las palabras, magnetizar el ambiente, hipnotizar con sus sonrisas burlonas_

_Cualquier hombre sucumbe ante semejante belleza, él le embelesaba, se sintió encantado, hundido en lo más profundo por la rival._

_Tenía un carácter fuerte y dominante, pero eso también le gustaba puesto todas las mujeres las cuales conocía eran fáciles de seducir, no necesitaba esforzarse sin embargo Ikol era diferente; ella se negaba en vez de rogarle por pasar una noche._

_La princesa era un desafío, nunca se había tropezado con alguien así._

_Un ser interesante que anhelaba conocer._

_Alguien que no le importaba estar con él por su estatus, sus músculos o sus méritos. Las demás mujeres superficiales estaban a su lado por su físico, por ser el un guerrero, por ser un príncipe, pero la doncella era diferente simplemente parecía odiarlo por las razones que las mujeres lo amaban_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué lo odiaba?_

_Claro ahora tenía motivos después de hacerle daño, aunque desde que se miraron a los ojos pudo sentir como estos penetraban su alma y resentía algo tal si el tronador le hubiese hecho un daño grave._

Thor susurro de repente para que esta le prestara atención -Ikol

La princesa no respondió.

No lo miro.

No se movió.

Ella se quedó allí acurrucada en una pared meciéndose para delante, para atrás una y otra vez.

Deseando que todo fuera mentira una absurda broma, como si en cualquier momento pudiera cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos fuera toda una pesadilla sin sentido.

Thor la tomo entre sus brazos con delicadeza alzándola contra él, sintió como ella se tensó y agarro con más fuerza la ropa del tronador tal si temiese lo infame, como si esperaba a que este le hiciera daño pese a eso no lo detuvo porque estaba cansada, si él la quería tomar a la fuerza no tenía como impedirlo.

Loki cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor tal vez ser tirada de nuevo a esa cama y ser aprisionada por el cuerpo enorme del tronador. Sin embargo, Thor la llevo al cuarto de baño con cuidado y la dejo en la tina llena de agua tibia. Ikol pareció sentir escalofríos, el agua se llenó de sangre de las heridas que ya habían sanado, el tronador se sentó a su lado quitándole la sangre de su rostro.

El silencio lleno la habitación.

El príncipe la miro con tristeza, sin saber que hacer al respecto -Lo siento...Yo... ¡Lo lamento tanto! Puedes tomar un baño, te buscare algo de ropa

Thor se levantó dejándola en la bañera. Pudo ver cómo había quedado el cuerpo marchito de Ikol lleno de moretones, chupetazos, rasguños que el mismo habría provocado y claro ella sanaba rápido porque tenía habilidades curativas.

La princesa estaba hecha para ser adorara y él le había hecho perjuicio al tomarla a la fuerza por venganza destructiva ¡Se iba a corromper por sus propios errores!

 _Era una gigante de hielo resistente y era más fuerte que un asgadiano común, su metabolismo era distinto, pero al ser del mismo tamaño ellos podían tener hijos._ Se sintió terrible por lo que hizo, la había forzado a satisfacerlo peor que a las cortesanas baratas o mujeres de prostíbulos. Pretendía obligarle, quería hacerla suya con más que crueldad y odio latente.

No ambicionaba mirarla por más tiempo como esta se mantenía absorta al exterior, ajena a la realidad tal vez pretendía escapar de alguna forma a la verdad por ser tan difícil de soportar.

Thor se fue dejándola sola, sin decir nada, pero sintiendo el peso de la culpa más aun cuando su cuerpo aun parecía estar excitado de alguna forma que le pareció tirana y egoísta. Esas sensaciones no deberían existir ¿Pensar cuando sus cuerpos parecían fundirse era tan despreciable?

_-No es el momento para eso, no puedes pensar en cómo sería si ella quisiera tu contacto como las demás mujeres. Debes arreglar lo que hiciste -pensó Thor_

El tronador empezó a dar vueltas por todo lado nervioso, no quería enfrentar la situación. Aspiraba a quitarse ese deseo que tenía por ella desde hace mucho tiempo cuando Ikol se enfrentó a él por primera vez

Ni siquiera la conocía y le provocaba tantas emociones

Nunca le había hablado seriamente sin pelear, sin embargo, la tipa lo tenía atrapado en sus encantos

¿Qué significaba todos esos sentimientos extraños?

Porque hace mucho tiempo no sentía esa atracción tan fuerte hacia alguien, como si ella lo sedujera de alguna forma que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante eso. ¡Solo su hermano le generaba tales efectos!

Se dio cuenta que le atraía, pero eso ¿que importaba? ¿Acaso cambiaba algo? ¡Ella era su enemiga! No podía enamorarse de una princesa caprichosa enemiga, no permitiría nunca porque podía manejar la pasión pero no el amor.

Nadie lo hacía sentir tan fuera de órbita y lo enloquecía como esa doncella de hielo. Ni siquiera había estado con una mujer desde que beso a Loki disfrazada de rubia, no tenía la capacidad o el interés para estar con nadie más porque cada vez que estaba en la cama con una doncella, se imaginaba su pecado y lo intento con Jane de verdad quería estar con la mortal si bien apenas que estaban juntos sus cuerpos pensaba en el embaucador.

_A veces creía que Loki le había lanzado un hechizo de amor apropósito para que eso pasara, pero obvio que esa teoría era ridícula. No le iba a preguntar porque él no recordaba cuando casi están juntos, claro que era mejor de esa manera o este no dudaría en asesinarlo, si supiera lo que quería hacerle y todo lo que paso ese día, probablemente lo acusaría de enfermo o lo tacharía de desear a su propio hermano sin embargo no tenía la imaginación vivida del tronador._

Se imaginaba cuando estaban peleando en Midgard, el diciéndole a su hermano-¿Loki tú me pusiste un hechizo de amor? Porque cada vez que intento tener relaciones sexuales con alguien pienso y tengo sueños eróticos contigo así que no he podido estar con nadie desde que me besaste.

_De fijo él hechicero lo degollaría vivo porque no recordaba nada en primer lugar y después era admitir que ese día se sobrepasó._

_Ese día siempre iba ser un secreto._

_No quería que el embaucador especulaba era un pervertido por pensar de manera tan sórdida y depravada._

Porque cuando estaba con ella sentía la misma sensación similar al hechicero, no importaba nada más sino poder conocerla, saber cuáles son sus pensamientos más profundos y le interesaba probablemente era por la semejanza que tenía con Loki.

❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅

ikol temblaba involuntariamente como si estuviese pasando un calvario o una tortura medieval. Se imaginó los miles de cosas que Thor la obligaría hacer quizás usando cadenas, arrodillándose ante él y ¿si no era suficiente? Ella nunca había estado con nadie pese a su aptitud seductora, no tenía experiencia.

¿Si no era capaz? ¿Qué pasaba si no cumplía con las expectativas? Y ¿si al famoso guerrero no le gustaba? No quería que Thor la obligaba a ser posiciones extrañas o cosas que le harían sufrir como una manera de venganza.

No podía manejar toda la presión.

¡Era su Thor! ¡El que nunca le haría daño a Loki, pero con Ikol era diferente!

La sensual mujer ya había salido del baño, tenía un paño a su alrededor que trataba de tomar con más fuerza de la necesaria, iba despacio y sigilosamente como un animal asustado. Estaba temblando en una esquina de su habitación sin mover un milímetro, lloraba sin parar aun llena de agua que bajaba por su piel, su pelo húmedo goteando por el suelo.

No quería que Thor la tomara por la fuerza.

No podía vivir sabiendo que eso pasó.

Las promesas rotas clavadas dentro de su alma.

No podía existir en un mundo donde debía complacer los caprichos de Thor.

Donde este la usara como un objeto sexual sin importancia.

Se negaba a tal destino cruel.

Quizá le gustaba ser amada por el príncipe del trueno, no tratada como si no la quisiera.

Thor pudo sentir una tristeza al verla porque él era culpable de herirla, porque estaba enfado con él mismo y con ella. Recordó a Loki llorando en esa habitación cuando era niño entonces él lo abrazaba y dejaba de llorar al instante, ella era como él, no podía dejarla allí sin detener el dolor que le embargaba su ser.

El tronador abrió su armario para buscarle algo de ropa a Ikol y esta se la pusiera, ya que él había roto el vestido en un taque de pasión desgarrador. Le tiro un ropaje que le pertenecía a su hermano, ellos parecían ser de la misma altura, de la misma contextura, aunque Ikol parecía estar más delgada

-Escucha.

Esta no le dirigía ni una mirada, veía el piso como la cosa más interesante del mundo. Yacía sentada en la borde de la cama con un paño rodeándola y lo agarraba de manera que sus nudillos estaban tensos

Thor se arrodillo a su costado, la princesa se estremeció, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, ya que tenía miedo. El tronador tenía la certeza del terror de Ikol, parecía que iba a tener un ataque de pánico por la manera que respiraba con dificultad.

Aún tenía agua destilando de su pelo que caía en su rostro. Thor le quito el cabello poniéndoselo para atrás, ella se puso rígida ante el contacto- Lo siento, no quise hacerte daño ¡Yo no soy un violador! ¡Yo no te voy a tomar por la fuerza, disfruto que mis amantes estén dispuestos! Pero a cambio te pido que tú no vuelvas a mencionar a Loki, soy algo sensible con respecto a ese tema y me enojo sin pensar en las consecuencias, no golpeo mujeres indefensas ¡Esto fue un accidente, te juro que no era mi intención!

Loki hizo un sonido chasqueando como si tuviese temor hablar - No... La cama contigo, no quiero satisfacerte, no quiero ser un patético juguete sexual sin importancia.

Ikol parecía temblar un poco -¿Me vas a golpear si no deseo, me vas a obligar con cadenas y... ¿Y látigos? Las leyes dicen que debo hacerlo hoy, debemos consumar el matrimonio. - susurro

Thor acarició la mejilla de esta sin saber que hacer exactamente- No, yo soy un héroe si hiciera cosas como esta sería como un indigno tirando incluso si tu robaste magia de mi hermano, no te haría esto. Dije todo aquello porque estaba enfadado a veces no pienso antes de hablar....

\- No... Quieres mi cuerpo. No lo tomaras, no me harás sufrir a la hora de poseerme

\- Es tuyo, sí... Yo no te voy a tocar si no quieres ¿Está bien?

Loki aun temblaba y sollozaba -No quiero que. ¡No me obligues!

_Probablemente el miedo del hechicero era no ser tratado con amor._

_Extrañaba que ese hombre le amaba_

_Pero ya no era Loki_

_Ya no había amor._

\- Te dije que no me importa las reglas de consumar el matrimonio, tú no estás en condiciones. Ahora ponte la ropa que te traje, es de mi hermano si no te importa usarlo, es lo único que tengo que sea de tu talla por el momento. -Dijo Thor

_El tronador se había llevado a su consorte sin equipaje, dejando todas sus pertenencias en los mundos de hielo probablemente Ikol ya tendría el otro día ropaje nuevo para usar o mandaría a comprar nuevos ropajes que se adaptaran más._

El azabache respiro aliviado tomando el atuendo -Vas a romper las reglas por un enemigo

-Ya no eres mi enemigo, supongo que eres mi consorte. ¡Debo cuidar de ti!

La embaucadora se fue al baño de nuevo con torpeza, estaba avergonzada, pero se concebía libre ya que Thor no la obligaría a nada. Pudo sentir en sus manos su ropa de Loki, como extrañaba sus viejos vestuarios y la tela era suave de seda digna de un rey.

Se puso la ropa sintiéndose más como él mismo. Camino un poco abriendo la puerta y Thor la miro de manera extraña, era comprensible ya que era la ropa de cierto hombre travieso.

El tronador siguió mirándola fijamente como perdido de alguna manera en ella o en su parecido con el embaucador.

La princesa se dio cuenta de esa actitud, de las babas que caían - ¿Qué pasa?

El tronador desvió su mirada con vergüenza.

Se parecía tanto al azabache que hasta daba escalofríos, la apariencia de cuando su hermano era adolescente, pero en una versión femenina con esa ropa sensual le generaba tantas emociones. -Eso solo que te pareces a Loki, es un poco nostálgico. ¡Ven aquí!

La chica desconfió y si fuese mentira. - ¿Para qué? ¿Quieres que haga algo? Arrodillarme para que tú hagas cosas malas conmigo o que yo las haga contigo. ¡Dijiste que no me tomarías a la fuerza!

Thor pensaba que la hechicera tenía mucha imaginación en tortura con todo eso de las cadenas entre otras cosas, el solo pensaba hacerle lo mismo que a sus amantes y asustarla un poco, pero parece que se le paso la mano-No, ya te dije que no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras. Sé que estamos obligados a dar herederos, pero parece que te va a dar un ataque cardiaco cada vez que te toco y quizás tienes razón. Debemos estar juntos sabes cuando estés lista para mí, no hay prisa.

Loki no quería prestarse para eso - ¿Por qué no tienes hijos con otra persona y conmigo no? ¡No quiero ser una maldita incubadora!

-¡Para eso nos casaron! No tiene caso otros hijos debemos ser fieles, es parte de los votos además debes ser tú la que los engendre, recuerdas para que sea de ambas razas y gobierno en el futuro ambos reinos- le respondió.

-Me humillaste, me golpeaste y me vas a obligar ahora a tener hijos

-¡Lo siento de verdad! No quise, es decir si quise, pero solo es porque estaba enfadado y tú. ¡Me hiciste enojar a propósito!

La hechicera después mucho tiempo dudando en hacerlo obedeció y camino con alerta hasta sentarse cerca del tronador.

Thor volvió a asentarse en el sillón junto a la rebelde, aunque ella ya estaba traumada pero el tronador no fue cruel esta vez- Mírame

El príncipe le alzo la barbilla, le quito las lágrimas con sus dedos que se habían derramado sin la hechicera percibirlo - Lloras como mi hermano incluso así es adorable en los momentos de vulnerabilidad, sabes me recuerdas a él. No sé si es por la magia, por tu parecido o tus ojos verdes hermosos...Solo sé que en vez de hacerte daño como debería ser enemigos, quiero protegerte de alguna forma extraña inclusive si eres solo mi refractario

Loki parecía como que ya no podía con todo ese secreto se estaba desmoronado y sus máscaras se caían a sus pies. Lloraba más fuerte porque necesitaba desahogarse, ser consolada por los brazos de su ex hermano adoptivo.

Se recostó a Thor jalando su camisa como cuando era niño y se hundió en su pecho, este era su refugio después de todo precisaba un abrazo de la única persona que más lo quería.

La actitud de ikol le sorprendió mucho al tronador, estaba un poco confundido sin embargo la reconfortó - ¡Está bien Ikol, no volveré a lastimarte! Lo prometo, te protegeré como no lo hice con mi hermano.

❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅

Cuando la embaucadora abrió sus ojos en medio de la noche se dio cuenta que estaba en aquel sofá con Thor, hubiese sido incomodo si ellos no hubieran dormido juntos en el pasado incluso en las tiendas de acampar cuando iban alguna aventura con sus tontos amigos

Pero bueno también estaba el pequeño detalle de que se encontraba hundida en un abrazo con sus piernas atadas al tronador.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de que pasaba con ella, se supone que debía tener represarías y odio en contra de Thor pero que hacía se dormía a su lado llorando como una niña.

¡Patético!

¡Qué patético!

¡Mostrar debilidad a los enemigos es un gran error!

Recordaba esos horribles momentos donde pensó que Thor le iba a hacer daño de verdad y termino en sus brazos lloriqueando sin detenerse, pero él fue considerado al final, que enternecedor.

_Se le quedó mirando a su esposo mientras dormía, ya que sus cuerpos estaban juntos y sus caras casi chocaban al cabo él no se daría cuenta porque estaba dormido, podía notar que era muy atractivo de seguro por eso las doncellas hablaba tanto de ese personaje como uno de los hombres más populares y se sintió nerviosa de su cercanía. Nunca había estado con alguien excepto cuando el demonio de fuego la acosaba, ya que él era Loki un lobo solitario, era raro entonces porque ahora estaba comprometida. Y jamás se había mantenido tan cerca de esa manera con otra persona además de sus hermanos sin embargo ese era Thor el que no le importaba que invadiera su espacio personal de alguna forma siempre confió en él._

_Al cabo el tronador siempre invadía su espacio personal, era alguien que expresaba todo físicamente y demostraba su amor de esa manera. No le molestaba que estuviese cerca porque ya conocía su lenguaje kinésico dado era una forma de comunicación posiblemente por eso tenía miedo, el lenguaje corporal de Thor hace unos minutos era peligroso, indicaba deseo, enojo y odio_

Loki tenía curiosidad hace tantos años que no lo tenía tan cerca y a veces estaba tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez. Él había cambiado tanto físicamente, su cuerpo era el de un hombre fuerte y musculoso, ya no era aquel adolescente que solía molestar.

Ikol empezó a tocar el rostro de este con delicadeza pensando en cuanto hace que no le veía, en cuanto lo extraño. ¡Tanto tiempo, parecía una eternidad!

Fue entonces que este se movió cuando Loki acaricio aquella boca que parecía agrietada y seca.

La hechicera se asustó por un momento, vio que solo se recostó más a ella y la abrazo con fuerza -Loki- susurro.

Era hora de preocuparse, el rubio estaba soñando con algo ¿quién sabe qué? pero parecía muy feliz porque estaba sonriendo. El tronador repitió su nombre, pero lo decía de tal forma que le parecía infrecuente casi sensual.

Loki se acercó más para escuchar con gran curiosidad que decía, justo cuando estaba al frente de él, tan cerca pero tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. Thor se movió hacia adelante y sus labios se tocaron de tal forma que la azabache abrió los ojos inmensurablemente al instante pensando ¿qué estaba pasando? lo peor de todo ¿porque le gustaba?

El rubio parecía hacerlo por instinto o pensaba que era un sueño o ¿una fantasía sexual? Le agarro de la nuca para atraerla más a su cuerpo como si un roce no bastara para explicar su sentir y le beso de forma más intensa profundizando más a cada instante, era como una reacción en cadena porque todo su cuerpo se sacudió en una recarga eléctrica.

La magia y la electricidad generaban más que fuego el cual quemaba sus organismos llevándolos al éxtasis.

Loki cerró los ojos poco a poco dejando que Thor tomara el control de su boca, de su lengua y de sus labios. El tronador lo hacía descuidado, agresivo como suave una mezcla perfecta entre lo tierno y lo pasional. De alguna forma la hechicera le gusto ese contacto y se sintió preocupada por disfrutarlo demasiado para su propio bien cuando no debió hacerlo.

¡Era diferente como trataba el guerrero a Loki, de como lo hacía con Ikol! ¡No tenía miedo del cariño si no del odio!

Era perfecto como tocar el cielo con la boca

Tan perfecto como nadie nunca la beso antes

Thor se separó sonámbulo, aunque parecía querer más, pero se detuvo murmurando un negligente. "Te amo"

¿ **Qué pasó anoche?**

A la mañana siguiente el sol era cálido irradiaba frescura y entraba por las rendijas de la habitación iluminando la oscuridad del recinto.

Thor abrió los ojos lentamente; se sentía mareado, con ganas de vomitar, con un sabor familiar de electricidad con hielo y menta en la boca, se lamió los labios involuntariamente sabían a cuando besaba a Loki por cierto era la misma sensación, había un extraño aroma a lavanda infiltrado en su piel.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo con frustración.

Que extraño.

Era muy extraña toda esta situación que lo importunaba.

Miro a su alrededor recordando los acontecimientos que sucedieron en la noche. Había tratado mal a Ikol su consorte porque estaba enojado con ella por hablar de Loki, quería forzarla a estar con él para vengarse y luego la sangre derramada. Ella se puso a llorar, el no pudo soportarlo, se sintió culpable, al final se durmió en un sillón abrazándola y consolando su afligido corazón.

Si abrazando al enemigo.

Pero un dicho dice mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más. Nadie dijo que no debía fraternizar, esa frase de seguro se refería a eso

Entonces si se había dormido en el sillón ¿Por qué estaba en la cama?

¿Por qué se sentía tan cansado?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Su cuerpo parecía arratonado, adolorido como si hubiese ido a entrenar una semana o peleado con miles de guerreros.

No tenía la certeza de lo que pasaba si bien le dolía la cabeza, se trató de levantar sin embargo no podía. Al volver en sí se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle estaba totalmente desnudo, si, así como lo oyen desnudo y eso no era lo peor Ikol se encontraba arriba de él desnuda también únicamente tapada con una sábana. Se hallaba entre sus piernas, acostada en su pecho durmiendo tranquilamente, aunque parecía exhausta, todo el cabello de la hechicera reposaba en su torso musculoso y descubierto del tronador. Este miró preocupado se fijó dónde estaba su ropa y la vio tirada lejos de allí, la vestimenta de Ikol o mejor dicho de Loki estaba destrozada junto a su vestido de novia.

El tronador cerró sus ojos con fuerza y respiro hondo tratando de calmarse.

_"Respira Thor esto no es real"_

_"Esto no es real"_

¿Qué había hecho?

Oh si tuvo un sueño anoche, un sueño bastante salvaje y apasionado.

Solo es un sueño

Solo es un sueño

Pero al abrir los ojos todo era sensual figura se movió haciendo que su cuerpo traqueteara y se estremeciera en un escalofrió

Ella no había estado con nadie y el tomo a la fuerza, la forzó a tener relaciones sexuales con él. ¿Cómo pasó eso? Lo que pensó ser un sueño que usualmente fantaseaba todas las noches con el recuerdo de la rubia Loki se volvió realidad.

Así que todo eso era cierto y las conversaciones debieron ser ilusión de él, nunca pensó que llegaría hacer algo así, no había estado con nadie desde el pequeño incidente de trasformación de su cielo.

Todas las noches se mantenía soñando con ese día que tuvo a Loki rubia en sus brazos, besándola como si no hubiese mañana. Fantaseaba de lo qué pasaría si la hechicera no lo hubiese detenido en ese momento de pasión o si Loki lo amara tanto como él.

Ikol no era su hermano adoptivo, pero pensó en su amado cielo cuándo estuvo con ella. ¡Eso estaba mal en miles de sentidos!

Era aterrorizante incluso aunque fuera algo que debía hacer para consumar el matrimonio. Nunca le dijo a Loki sobre sus sentimientos, tenia miedo de ser rechazado o que este se burlará cruelmente de su persona, pero al menos Ikol al ser desconocida no le genera tanto terror, aunque si culpabilidad.

La princesa se quedó acostada cómodamente en Thor acurrucándose más en los brazos del tronador...El príncipe no se movió, no respiro y se limitó a mirarla asustado, lo peor es que su cuerpo parecía disfrutar demasiado tener a Ikol arriba de él.

_Desgraciado cuerpo no debería sentirse estimulado, ni excitado por Ikol. Desde hace mucho que parecía impotente y ahora se había acostado con una mujer igual en apariencia a su hermano que prometió no hacerle daño._

_¡Qué desgracia, otra promesa que fallaba!_

Después de un buen tiempo la sensual figura se fue levantando de encima de Thor mirándolo a los ojos con confusión posteriormente aparto la mirada y se sentó encima del tronador, quien jadeo sintiendo su cuerpo el estímulo del placer.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se sonrojo completamente porque estaba desnuda además que el tronador parecía querer poseerla de nuevo

Se levantó con cuidado mientras Thor se retorcía tratando de no gemir. Loki estaba avergonzada tapándose con las sabanas y apretándolas a su costado.

El silencio se adueñó del ambiente, los dos desviaron la mirada y ninguno quería hablar sobre eso.

_-Momento incomodo-_

* * *

Esa noche estaba muy distorsionado por dientes, lengua, caricias y lujuria. _Loki se aclaró recordando que había pasado en realidad._

F **lashback**

_Se acercó más para escuchar que decía Thor en los sueños parecía ser su nombre, pero justo cuando estaba al frente de él, tan cerca pero tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. El tronador se movió hacia adelante y sus labios se tocaron_

_Se rosaron desesperados._

_Loki abrió los ojos inmensurablemente al instante pensando ¿qué estaba pasando? y lo peor de todo ¿porque le gustaba?_

_El tronador parecía hacerlo por instinto o quizás pensaba que era un sueño, pero le tomo de la nuca atrayéndola más a su cuerpo como si un roce no bastara para explicar su sentir y la beso de forma más intensa profundizando a cada instante. Era como una reacción en cadena porque todo su cuerpo se sacudió en una recarga eléctrica._

_La magia y la electricidad generaban más que fuego que quemaba sus organismos llevándolos al éxtasis_

_Loki cerró los ojos poco a poco dejando que Thor tomara el control de su boca, de su lengua y de sus labios. El tronador lo hacía descuidado, agresivo como suave ¡Era la mezcla perfecta entre lo tierno y lo pasional! De alguna forma le gusto ese contacto y se sintió preocupada por disfrutarlo demasiado para su propio bien cuando no debió hacerlo._

_Era perfecto como tocar el cielo con la boca_

_Tan perfecto como nadie nunca la beso antes_

_Se tocó los labios recién besados, sintió que su corazón latía más rápido y de pronto estaba sonrojada._

_¿Qué pasaba? Su cuerpo reaccionaba extraño_

_Sintió un calor que no sabía de dónde venía, era desde dentro de ella misma._

_Cuando se dio cuenta Thor estaba al frente de ella medio dormido, puso su mano en el cuello de Ikol hundiéndolo en su cabello, la atrajo a él chocando con sus labios y la volvió a besar demandantemente, sintió su lengua entrar hasta el fondo de su boca moviéndose frenéticamente parecía esta vez con más pasión profundizando, trayéndosela consigo._

_Poniendo una mano en la cintura y la otra en su cuello. Loki no pudo resistirse ante las reacciones placenteras de su cuerpo, se sentó en el regazo para besarlo con mayor intensidad y colocando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del tronador, este respondió volcándola y acomodándose mejor a una posición que le permitiera sentir todo el cuerpo de Ikol posiblemente pensando que era el mismo embaucador de sus sueños porque gemía ese nombre en el éxtasis y el clímax._

_-Loki.- pronuncio aquellas palabras de manera sensual._

_La hechicera decidió preguntar algo que le calcomia, estaba dormido después de todo quizás respondería -Thor, soy yo. Tu pequeño hermano adoptivo ¿No me has olvidado?_

_-Yo soy tu príncipe. Y tú eres mía siempre ha sido así -estaba en ese sueño o recuerdo._

_La embaucadora estaba confundida, ya que no entendida nada de lo que pasaba solo que el tronador la estaba besando de manera excitante -Aquí estoy_

_-Yo no estoy jugando solo hago esto con personas que me gustan, mujeres hermosas que están en Asgard para seducir, hacer travesuras a mis mejores amigos y causarme problemas._

_-¿De que hablaba Thor?_

_Thor murmuro -Eres una extraña traviesa que le gusta romper corazones._

_\- ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Siempre te he necesitado eres mi inteligencia y yo soy tu fuerza. No sé qué haría sin ti. -Susurro_

_-¿Estas soñando conmigo? ¡Interesante!_

_Thor beso su cuello lentamente con la boca abierta para chupar su dulce sabor, sus manos fueron hacia dentro de la ropa de Ikol, acariciando lentamente la piel sensible cada rincón ella gimió ante eso -Te gusta esto no lo niegues, me deseas como yo a ti. No mientas más porque tu cuerpo te traiciona este pide más de mí, cuando te beso se estremece y cuando te acaricio busca más proximidad._

_Ella estaba un poco asustada -Thor ¿Que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué sueñas con Loki? ¿Por qué besarías a Loki? ¿Porque querrías acariciarme?_

_-Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, yo confió en ti_

_-Yo confió en ti Thor, pero no entiendo de lo que hablas_

_El guerrero estaba arriba de ella en ese sillón deslizándose encima de esta, inclinándose casi entre las piernas de la mujer hasta que sus cuerpos estaban juntos inclusive se friccionaban y él se encontraba besando esa boca abierta casi desesperadamente como si fuese un hombre sediento de contacto físico -Déjame amarte Loki, permite amarte. Déjame ser el primer, único hombre de tu vida porque yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío._

_El tronador susurro hundiéndose completamente en ella mientras que le rompía la ropa a la indefensa Ikol que estaba debajo de él aun sus piernas arrolladas en las caderas del tronador. -Dijiste una vez que era un mujeriego, que no podía controlarme cuando te veía en esta forma femenina y quería tenerte. Si eras alguien especial debería ser diferente, expresarte no querer sexo sino hacer el amor con alguien que ames y alguien que te amé de la misma forma intensa. Afirmaste que debía esperar a esa persona que esté hecha solamente para mí, que no debería tratarte como a un ser cualquiera. Que si encontraba la persona correcta sería todo mi mundo, pero tú no entendías que eres esa persona, quería hacerte el amor porque eras alguien especial porque te amaba de manera intensa, teníamos ese lazo fuerte e incondicional. Eres la persona hecha solamente para mí, es por eso te has convertido en todo mi mundo._

_Loki no recordaba decir esas palabras, estaba sorprendida de escuchar eso quizás era un sueño sin sentido, pero entonces ¿porque era tan apasionado? Recordó aquello que dijo Thor una vez "Eso dices ahora mi hermano porque nadie te arrebatado el corazón así que no puedes hablar algo que no sientes, que no conoces. Un día entenderás que hay cosas que no puedes controlar, aunque quieras hacerlo el día que al fin encuentras a alguien no podrás simplemente ignorar el sentimiento que te atrapa como no evitas que salga el sol por las mañanas, como siempre dices el que se enamora pierde y muere por idiota. Pero yo moriría por sentir eso tan intenso como es el amor tan peligroso algo que te duele y te hace tan feliz, no hay cosa más hermosa y satisfactoria. A veces cuando pierdes ganas lo dice un tonto como yo"_

_El tronador estaba soñando algo que obvio era demasiado ardiente bien podía sacarle información sobre porque soñaba con Loki en primer lugar- ¿Me amas? ¿Me deseas?_

_-Con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser... Mi amado Loki_

_La hechicera respondió -Yo también te quiero no se quizás de una manera retorcida y psicótica, he tratado de odiarte y no lo consigo_

_-Entonces quiero tenerte por completo, hacerte conocer el cielo porque nos amamos_

_Thor se sentó encima y se volcó para morder el cuello de Ikol, arqueado sus caderas para sostener su cuerpo, tener acceso a todo para besarlo y tocarlo con rigor demasiado ansioso porque quería devorarlo con su boca, eso hacia chupar y lamer - Quiero que tu cuerpo se retuerza en mis manos porque ambiciono ser el hombre que te haga conocer la pasión y la verdadero placer. Quiero que gimas mi nombre en voz alta que todo Asgard escuche que eres mía y que yo soy tuyo para amar_

_Loki sintió un escalofrió ante esas palabras que le generaban una sensación de fuego -Los hechiceros solo se entregan a alguien que en verdad tengan un lazo fuerte e incondicional, no algo efímero si no algo eterno._

_-Te amo Loki. Te amo con intensidad arrebatadora, con mi ser y mi alma_

_-Entonces demuéstralo. "Demuéstrame que me amas!- Dijo ansioso de sentirse querido, sentir que alguien realmente lo amaba._

_El tronador se lo demostró de la mejor manera más erótica que pudo con su cuerpo al menos la pasión desmedida con sus dientes, su lengua, sus manos rasposas y con todo su cuerpo. Thor la puso en la cama con suavidad diferente a la primera vez cuando la tiro... E hicieron el amor toda la noche, sus cuerpos parecían hechos para estar juntos para fundirse en una mezcla perfecta de amor y lujuria_

_Quizás el tronador creía que era solo una fantasía de su mente, pero todo resulto ser real. Incluso Loki era real, aunque él no lo sabía._

_Quizás la hechicera después de eso le resultaría más difícil decirle la verdad aún estaba confundida con los sentimientos del tronador, con el amor que tenía él hacia su disfraz._

_Por qué se dio cuenta que no eran sentimientos fraternos había algo que no sabía tal vez tenía que ver con lo que no recordaba o Thor realmente había ocultado sus bajas pasiones._

❅ ❄ ❆


	7. Chapter 7

**_Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos._ **

En el momento que colisionaron en un extraño abrazo, una sensación de corriente de fuego ardiente empezó a surgir dentro de sus cuerpos, esa conmoción que quemaba poco a poco su piel hasta embargar por completo sus almas como succionadas por el sentimiento prohibido de amar a un enemigo.

Sus miradas parecían penetrar la misma alma de modo que todos aquellos años de conocerse pasaran frente a sus ojos. Loki bajó la mirada porque no deseaba que el supiera quien era en realidad.

Sabía que era peligroso delatarse después de tanto trabajo de mentir, sus ojos verdes serian reconocidos por Thor.

No deseaba que lo descubriera, no se sentía preparada para asumir las consecuencias de sus mentiras.

¡Thor merecía saber más allá de todo! Posiblemente si supiera, todo seria diferente pero a la vez este se enojaría y quizás no podría perdonarle.

Había estado con él físicamente, eso hacia la diferencia. Thor estaba confundido debatiéndose entre Ikol y Loki, sin saber que era el mismo ser.

Después de un momento en el cual parecía que los minutos eran horas en los que sus cuerpos se mantenían juntos bajo aquella calidez e intimidad que ciertamente les recordaban su noche de pasión desmedida.

Thor la acerco a él, sus labios estaban casi rozándose, incluso sus alientos chocaban. Ella no hizo nada más que quedarse paralizada respirando lentamente mientras que cerraba los ojos para no hacer contacto visual y quería que el tronador la besara como en la noche.

Trató de caminar pero inútilmente se tropezó agarrándose más fuerte del tronador, este la sentó de nuevo con cuidado en el borde de la cama, acuclillándose ante ella.

Thor parecía muy preocupado porque ella estaba un poco pálida y débil. Tenía miedo de haberla lastimado la noche anterior, de verdad pensó que era un sueño más resulto ser real y lo peor es que tenía memorias de la pasión impresas como una secuela de la lujuria que por primera vez lo poseyó por completo.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a los sanadores? Ikol siento que te he dañado y lo lamento, no hay forma de poder remediar esto. Sé que lo hice sin contar que era tu primera vez, quizás fui algo agresivo, pero no sabía que eras real en mis fantasías siempre es algo rudo...Ya sabes que Loki tenía una lengua de plata probablemente podía tener a cualquier persona que quisiera de seguro tiene más experiencia que yo.

Ikol estaba enojada porque Thor creía que Loki era más experimentado cuando no había estado con nadie, hasta le dolía físicamente su cuerpo.

¿Quién lo diría? Thor nunca se imaginaria que su primera vez fue con él.

El tronador era alguien fuerte, todo un guerrero que sabía realmente lo que hacía y era bueno, no iba a cuestionar el asunto de que era un excelente amante. Loki tenía efectos secundarios al estar juntos su magia se había mezclado con la de Thor, el tronador tenía magia, pero era de un tipo diferente, básicamente sólo la esencia que le permitía dominar los truenos, mientras que Loki había nacido con una magia poderosa diferente a la del tronador, más pura y potente.

Thor la tomó sin contar con el pequeño detalle que ella no tenía experiencia, ni si quiera se había acostumbrado a ser una mujer totalmente.

Susurró amargamente como si su voz se perdiera en el silencio. — ¿No es eso lo que querías? Lastimarme, por tanto ¡Lo hiciste! Me golpeaste, desgarraste mi ropa, mordiste, chupaste y utilizaste para tus fines egoístas. Además de tomarme hasta que no pudiste disfrutar más con mi cuerpo virgen... Felicidades, lograste lo que querías, me hiciste pedazos.

Thor se justificó, sentándose cerca de la cama para hablar sobre eso —Sólo estaba enojado, yo... Yo no quería que esto pasara.

Loki no creía nada —Sin embargo, usaste mi cuerpo para satisfacerte de manera carnal como si yo fuese un objeto de placer...Un juguete nada más.

El tronador no sentía menos que culpabilidad —No, escucha olvida lo que dije anoche. Tu eres mi reina y te tratare como una, puedo comprarte todo lo que quieras, regalarte las joyas más preciadas de los nueve reinos. Lo siento, no puedo cambiar lo que paso.

Era obvio que la hechicera aún estaba resentida por las palabras hirientes de Thor. Le habían afectado, no lo iba a negar—Dijiste que iba a tener las piernas abiertas siempre para ti, dijiste que me ibas a tomar todos los días y lo hiciste anoche. Me tomaste me hiciste tuya cuando yo no había estado con nadie más.

Thor trató de razonar —No volveré a tocarte nunca si no quieres.

Loki trató de taparse más —Eso espero. No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí en ningún momento.

El tronador bajo la voz —Ikol yo, yo no te iba a tomar por la fuerza. Te lo juro, no puedo estar con nadie, ya sabes es difícil decirlo para un guerrero orgulloso, pero desde que Loki hizo una travesura, no he podido tener intimidad con nadie más.

—Entonces ¿Por qué conmigo sí? ¿Fue por los afrodisiacos que me parece nos echaron el vino?

Thor no tenía idea porque ahora su cuerpo decidió reaccionar con Ikol después de no tener nada de apetito sexual con nadie —No lo sé. Antes esos afrodisiacos no me funcionaban para nada, pero contigo es diferente.

Loki volvió a reclamar —Sin embargo, estuvimos juntos y debo decir que parecías muy pujante, hiciste pedazos mi vestido y parecías saber exactamente lo que hacías.

El guerrero distraídamente tomó las manos de ikol – Te juro por mi honor que cumpliré nuestros votos, sé que no te amo, pero quizás aprenda hacerlo.

La hechicera seguía mintiendo, quizás quería creer sus propias mentiras —Está bien, olvidemos este asunto. Es culpa de esas pócimas que nos dieron, además este es un negocio ¡No debe haber amor de por medio! Los dos podemos fingir ser una pareja feliz para la certidumbre, pero no lo somos en la realidad.

No estamos en el amor y nunca pasara eso.

El rubio pensó que si debían fingir ser un matrimonio debían tener al menos un hijo — ¿Puedes estar embarazada? Ya sabes las personas esperan eso, un heredero real.

Loki lo golpeó suavemente — ¿Qué te pasa bruto? De verdad no tienes ni una pizca de delicadeza al hablar. Ah, sí a ti sólo eso te importa eh. Pues lamento arruinar tu vida al decir que una noche no es suficiente, puedes penetrarme como te dé la gana y montarme como anoche. Pero no estoy embarazada.

Thor dudó —¿No puedes tener hijos? Pensé que sí, pero bueno no sé cómo funcionan los jotun.

Loki entrecerró sus ojos con fastidio —Eres un ignorante, pero bien que ayer me manoseabas por curiosidad y chupabas con tu lengua todo mi cuerpo.

El guerrero estaba confundido — ¿Estas enfadada?

La embaucadora alzó la voz —Sí porque esos malditos nos obligaron a tener relaciones sin importar nada, nos casaron sin nuestro consentimiento. Tú me tomaste como una más de tus mujeres, como una más de tus estúpidas amantes

Thor suspiró pensado que ella era un misterio que no descifraba, esa mujer estaba tan enojada por algo que las demás doncellas estarían rebosantes de alegría —Ikol eres mi esposa no una amante. ¿Tan malo fue? porque nadie se ha quejado nunca de mi rendimiento, bueno sólo después que Loki me hechizo con la pócima de amor, pero ese no es el punto. Yo no entiendo porque no te encuentras feliz de que estuviste en mi cama, todas las mujeres ruegan para eso, pero tú en cambio pareces enfurecida. Eres la primera que no quiere estar conmigo ¿Por qué? Soy buen amante, soy un guerrero fuerte, el nuevo rey de Asgard, soy el mejor de todos, las mujeres me lo dicen todo el tiempo. ¿Porque me rechazas?

La azabache suspiró tratando de calmarse —No puedes cerrar la boca por un minuto. En primer lugar, Loki no te puso un hechizo para que te enamoraras. ¡No sé de dónde sacaste semejante estupidez! En segundo lugar, yo no soy como todas las mujeres tontas que conoces y estar juntos no cambia nada (Por que fue perfecto el maldito sexo) Además es inútil que nos hayan puesto pócimas para que quede embarazada sólo cuando estoy en celo en mi forma jotun hembra puedes impregnarme.

El rubio puso atención a algo que le parecía raro—Eres un como un insaciable animal extraño que tiene una reproducción de manera diferente.

Laufreyson le enseñó las marcas en su cuello—¡Y tú eres un animal marcándome¡

Thor se sentó un poco lejos para no preocuparse en que ella se diera cuenta que él le gustaba como su pelo caía por su rostro, por qué debía verse tan hermosa todo el tiempo. No había acaso un instante en el que no luciera perfecta — ¿Cómo funciona eso, me va a doler?

Loki mintió, bueno si había leído un poco pero no sabía bien, ella era una enana seguro era diferente—Me sacas de quicio, pero si te va a doler como el infierno.

El otro murmuró — ¿En serio?

El hechicero movió la mano con impaciencia, sonriendo. Thor era inocente se creía todo lo que ella decía — Ve y lee un libro sobre mí, si tanto te importa.

Thor estaba un poco nervioso —No hay muchos libros sobre sexualidad jotun.

Eso asombró a la azabache, el tronador había investigado ¡No era tan tonto como creía! —Ah, ya veo que has averiguado sobre eso, con razón sabias donde tocar. Por eso me querías probar y morder.

Thor había ido a la biblioteca muy pocas veces en su vida, la primera para molestar a Loki, la segunda para saber sobre la raza de Loki y la tercera para averiguar algo sobre la sexualidad jotun —Si bueno cuando supe que mi hermano era un gigante de hielo tuve que aprender sobre su raza y había unos papiros interesantes, así que como eras mi consorte pensé que debía saber la manera correcta de podernos acoplar, el placer y cosas que supuse que debía aprender. Pero no sabía nada sobre eso, ahora dímelo, soy tu esposo debo saber.

El guerrero tenía curiosidad, era lógico que quisiera saber.

—No es que vaya a estar contigo de nuevo. Hay una etapa donde soy totalmente fértil, estoy en una especie celo después de su primera noche con su pareja es decir contigo. Después de un tiempo no sé cuándo hay síntomas, la intuición me domina hasta que por una semana se me quita el apetito sexual y los instintos de apareamiento. No sé cómo funciona en mi cuerpo porque soy enana.

Thor pareció pensarlo por un largo tiempo — ¿Una semana? Eso es mucho tiempo.

Loki sabía todo sobre su raza después de ser instruida para eso — Es todo el juego previo tonto, además eres mi pareja deberás resistir, ya que me tomaste como tuya ahora si tengo el calor tú debes quitarlo o moriré así que yo me vuelvo una criatura sedienta de... Y lo vas a soportar.

El tronador murmuró —Ikol ya te dije que...No fue mi culpa.

La hechicera se molestó por eso —Fue tu culpa, todo es tu culpa. Yo no soy el sustituto de Loki, que ni siquiera deseaba que lo trataras como una cosa. Deberías largarte y dejarme en paz.

Thor parecía preocupado de pronto por ella— ¿Estás bien?

Pero Loki murmuró de forma cruel — ¿Te importa? Ayer no te interesara si estaba bien, si ibas demasiado rápido, si me dolía, si yo no tenía experiencia.

El tronador suspiró poniendo un mechón de pelo de Ikol por detrás de su oreja—Para eso te lo pregunto Ikol.

Loki apartó la mano de Thor—Soy un gigante de hielo. No me quiebro tan fácil, ya sabes porque leíste una tonta enciclopedia sobre mí.

El tronador sabía que la había dañado —Lo siento.

La hechicera alzó su voz — ¿Por intentar violarme o por tratarme como una esclava sexual, por morderme en todo el cuerpo o tomarme como conejillo de indias y experimentar todo lo que leíste en un libro?

Thor pensó —Bueno de estar contigo no me arrepiento. Es decir, pensaría que tienes experiencia.

Loki lo fulminaba con la mirada – No tenía experiencia porque mi estúpido hermano mayor no me dejaba estar cerca de nadie, además parece que fui educada para ser tu consorte.

El rubio pensó que los hermanos mayores de Loki parecían bastante intimidantes –Bueno tu hermano tiene razón, yo fui un pésimo hermano dejé que mis dos hermanos se fueran por mal camino.

Debí protegerlos más.

Loki aun sentía rencor —Sí eres pésimo hermano. ¡Dejaste que Loki se muriera!

El tronador cambio de pronto, poniéndose de espaldas, ya que ese tema aun le dolía en el alma —Lamento haberte tratado mal, pero tú me enfadas y me haces sentir fuera de control, tienes un efecto en mí que no puedo dominar. Me alteras completamente.

Loki empezó a defenderse —Sigues tratando de insinuar que yo te incite a que trataras de violarme, de que querías hacerme daño en esa pared, en los muebles y me tiraste a la cama, te pusiste encima de mí como un salvaje ¿Crees qué estar debajo de ti es mi culpa? También que me trates como algo sin importancia, ser una esclava es mi culpa por tener un padre que se quería deshacer de mi vendiéndome a ti.

Entonces es verdad soy sólo tu botín de guerra.

Thor suspiró estaba triste porque sabía que Laufey era cruel con sus hijos por ser enanos—Sé que tu padre no los quería a ti o a mí a hermano. Pero debes entender que para mí esta situación no es fácil, me obligaron aceptar esto en contra de mi voluntad. Yo quería casarme con alguien que amará, que fuéramos felices como mis padres y creí que Jane sería esa persona, yo quería casarme con ella, pero ya sabes mi problema además de que no es de la realeza y es algo débil como son los humanos... Creí que nunca más iba a poder estar con nadie por esta situación de Loki pero llegaste tú a cambiar eso.

Thor suspiró una vez más —No me gustas entiendes, yo amo a alguien más y sólo quiero estar con esa persona, pero no voy a engañarte nunca.

Loki respondió con molestia—Pues si amas a alguien más, no deberías estar soñando que montas a tu queridita rubia, que es tu hermano adoptivo deberías respetar eso, ¿no crees?

El tronador había pensado demasiado en eso ya —Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, él no es de mi sangre, es tu hermano y me case contigo. Si yo hubiese tenido a Loki no importaría porque no somos familia además es hermafrodita, podría estar conmigo si él quisiera. Asimismo, anoche dijiste que si a él no le hubiera pasado nada sería mi consorte y sabes que, prefiero mil veces a él que a ti.

Es gracioso porque ella era Loki . —Si porque te acostaste conmigo pensando que era Loki... Debes estar loco y delirante con esa mente perversa, con esos deseos impuros hacia tu propio hermano.

Thor estaba negando de nuevo —Es un hechizo, ya te lo dije, yo amo nada más que a Jane.

Loki estaba celoso aunque trataba de ocultar ese hecho siempre le habia dado rabia ese romance escupido—Repítelo hasta que te lo creas. La cosa es que ya no importa que ames a una patética mortal ¡Ahora estamos casados y no puedes volver a verla!

El hombre se dio cuenta de esos recelos —Sí, ya estas actuando como una esposa celosa.

El comentario fue ofensivo para Loki así que respondió con burla—Los rumores dicen que ella te dejo por ser impotente y malo en la cama.

Thor parecía asombrado por el decir de la gente, aunque eso era verdad por más que le hiriera en su orgullo — ¿Qué han dicho?

—Pero no te preocupes no eres nada impotente, parecías un animal y una bestia ayer cuando me trataste de forma salvaje.

El tronador estaba un poco deprimido por eso —Tienes razón, yo no estaba enamorado de Jane pero creí estarlo por un momento.

—No estás enamorado idiota, ni siquiera sabes el significado de eso.

Quizás esas palabras eran ciertas, pero ella no podía juzgarlo, si no lo conocía — ¿y tú? ¿Sabes sobre eso?, claro.

Ella se quedó callada por un momento antes de responder—No nos casamos por amor, esto es un matrimonio por conveniencia. Yo nunca he amado a nadie y no necesito esos sentimientos patéticos que nublan el juicio.

El tronador suspiró de nuevo—Pues yo si amaba a Jane, pero debimos terminar nuestra relación.

Loki algo molesto por eso respondió —Sí, un fin de semana estás con tu mujercilla y eso es amor.

Thor se asombró de que supiera los detalles, pero quizás había escuchado hablar de eso—Lo es, al menos pensaba que lo era.

Pero ella parece que no me quería lo suficiente, sólo estaba conmigo porque era atractivo.- pensó el tronador.

La hechicera no se dominó por primera vez, simplemente se sentía vulnerable al estar involucrada con Thor más íntimamente. Aún estaba enojada porque aquel hombre lo abandonó en una celda sin ni siquiera visitarlo — ¿Y Loki? ¿Qué pasa con él? Esa tonta mujer es más importante ¿La amas más acaso? Él ha estado aguantándote por milenios siendo una sombra de tu grandeza, protegiendo tu espalda. Para que te revuelques con cualquiera, es así el gran amor que dices sentir, dejándolo atrás en una cárcel miserable pudriéndose mientras eres feliz.

Thor se puso serio —Loki es importante para mí no deberías decir eso. No ves que me case contigo por él, incluso deje a Jane. Estoy dispuesto a cualquier sacrificio, lo amo más que nada.

Esas palabras serian totalmente ofensivas si ella no fuera Loki. Pero de igual manera le molestara que creyera que lo había hechizado —Si el sacrificio por amor es casarse conmigo, dejando a tus amantes. Pero todo ese cariño es culpa de una maldita pócima de amor porque el gran Thor no puede amar a un Laufeyson.

Thor frunció el ceño—Yo quiero a Loki más que nada en el mundo, no por una pócima si no porque éramos amigos desde niños, él es mi familia. Jane es una mortal no es resistente, no puede tener intimidad o moriría incluso con las mujeres de Asgard debo tener cuidado, pero contigo es diferente, ahora entiendo porque nos juntaron.

La hechicera ya estaba cansada de ser el objeto de todos —Cómo te atreves estas diciendo que soy mejor por esa razón, como tu esclava sexual porque resisto más que las demás.

—Suena mal cuando lo dices así.

—Lo dijiste claro Odinson. Soy tu esposa, no una esclava y Loki tampoco deberías pensar en el cómo prospecto.

Thor siguió en esa charla —No quise decir eso. Escucha; Loki es mi luz entiendes yo lo amo de manera fraternal, quizás cometí errores que lo condujeron al camino de la maldad, es mi culpa por rendirme con su redención, pero me canse de sufrir por una causa perdida.

Es verdad, le dolió que él se alejara sin luchar, eso demostraba que no lo quería suficiente. —¿Y qué pasa con la Lady Loki rubia con grandes pechos? A esa no la quieres de manera fraternal si no entre tus piernas.

El guerrero suspiró tratando de ser sincero—No te voy a mentir como esposa debes saber que ella me provoca cosas, ya sabes no sé cómo explicarlo siempre pienso en ella, en la cama... Persistentemente está en mis pensamientos incluso cuando estoy con otras mujeres, esas mujeres se trasforman en ella y quiero tenerla, me excita el pensar en esa rubia besándome. Sé que suena terrible pero no puedo engañarte con esto ahora que me escuchaste hablar en sueños. Pero no es sólo de esa manera física cuando esa pequeña viene a mi mente me siento feliz y quisiera que estuviésemos juntos.

Loki se asombró al escuchar eso —No te avergüenzas de ser un pervertido. Es Loki del que estamos hablando.

Thor habló un poco más serio —Veras yo sabía que Loki era adoptado porque mis padres me lo dijeron. ¡No veo como amar a una persona está mal! Aunque mi otro hermano menor le dijo a Loki que era adoptado para vengarse de mí, larga historia que no quiero recordar, todos mis hermanos me odian. Pero te diré un secreto..

Loki suspiró —¿Cuál? ¿Qué eres un maniático sexual? Porque no lo dudo.

El tronador lo analizo bien, cada vez que estaba junto a Ikol no pensaba en la Loki rubia traviesa – Sé que es raro, pero cuando tu estas presente no pienso en esa rubia, si no en ti, sólo en ti. Siento que...

La hechicera respondió con sarcasmo y burla —No me vas a obligar a teñirme el pelo porque me gusta que sea negro.

Thor sonrió —No sabía que tenías tan buen sentido del humor.

Loki se volvió –No es gracioso, ya que quieres que sea una rubia porque no lo soy.

Thor se acercó —Lamento que fuera así, sé que es tu primera vez y yo pensé que eras alguien más. Perdóname, pero también es mi primera vez con un gigante de hielo, no tengo experiencia.

La hechicera apretó su puño con furor —¿Sí? eso no es lo que deseabas que te diera placer un monstruo. Ya puedes irte a burlar con tus estúpidos amigos que te acostaste con uno de mi especie, cuéntales los detalles sucios de como intentabas quebrantarme. De seguro ellos se reirán de mi desgracia, te dirán que eres un gran hombre al despojarme de mi virginidad. Probablemente que soy una cosa insignificante que adorna tu cama.

—Yo no le diré a nadie, esto es entre nosotros.

Loki miró el cuello de Thor. Se dio cuenta que tenía marcas y chupetones hechos por ella. No había pensado que al otro día los amigos de Thor lo verían, error de cálculo. Por qué tenía que morderlo, simplemente debió pensar en los chismosos amigos que de seguro iban armar cabos sueltos cuando vieran las marcas e imaginarse todo lo que paso —No es necesario, todos lo saben tonto. Ellos saben que tú lo has hecho conmigo.

Thor estaba tranquilo —Eres mi consorte, es natural.

—No es natural, sólo se hace esto cuando se ama no por que quieras tener herederos, por algo social o porque quieres acostarte con Loki.

—Lo lamento Ikol si te he lastimado, pero yo creí que eras un sueño más los afrodisiacos, ocupaba quitarme esta sed.

—Te quitaste la sed de lujuria con mi cuerpo.

–Ya te pedí disculpas, no es mi culpa que nos hayan casado a la fuerza y obligado a tener herederos. Yo no iba a hacerte nada, mi cuerpo se movió por instinto y el tuyo también.

—Excusas.

—Que no entiendes que yo lo hice inconscientemente.

—Sí, accidentalmente a propósito.

Frigga estaba preocupada por supuesto sin saber qué hacer con respecto al matrimonio. Era obvio que debían consumarlo, pero no quería que Thor lastimara a Loki.

Caminaba por los pasillos cuando vio algo terrible. Fandral básicamente estaba golpeando a un guardia con fuerza, los demás trataban de separarlo.

La señora llego al frente de ellos — ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Fandral se detuvo para ofrecer su saludo al igual que los otros. Parecía molesto incluso estaba tenso.

La compasiva mujer no entendía que estaba pasando — ¿Quiero una explicación?

El guerrero continuaba enojado porque encontró el guardia que custodio a Loki y obviamente tenían un lenguaje soez — Señora, él está insultando a la reina

Frigga volvió a ver al hombre en el suelo — ¿Eso es cierto?

El guardia que en realidad sólo era un lacayo vulgar, añadió —No es una reina es la mujerzuela del rey.

Los guardias imperiales arrestaron al guardia por órdenes de Frigga que estaba triste de que algunos consideraran a Loki de forma denigrante —Ella sera la reina, por desacato debes ir a prisión.

El guardia gritó insultos y malas palabras.

—¡No tienes respeto! ¡Nadie insulta a Ikol o ira a las mazmorras!

Los demás al ver al lacayo siendo arrestado, defendieron a su amigo —Señora perdone a Fandral. El sólo está protegiendo el honor de los reyes.

La reina parecía un poco nerviosa después de los saludos cordiales y de lo que paso añadió—No se preocupen. Fandral me gustaría hablar contigo.

Los tres guerreros y Sif se quedaron mirando extrañados ante la actitud de Fandral, ya que este nunca se enojaba.

El rubio fue con ella caminando y se sentaron en la sala de reuniones –¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

—No deberían hablar de esa manera de la reina.

Frigga era paciente —Dime la verda.

El guerrero suspiró —Aprecio a Loki.

—Sé que sabes lo que sucede, por eso actúas de esa manera y tienes razón esta situación se está saliendo de control.

—Tengo el conocimiento, aún tenía mis dudas. ¡Pero sé que se trata de Loki!

—Así es, tuvimos que hacer esto de casarlos para unir nuestros reinos y ocultamos la identidad de Loki.

Fandral estaba en desacuerdo con la boda, no podían casarse con base en una mentira —No debieron casarlos, menos ocultado la verdad a Thor. He escuchado suficientes cosas terribles de los guardias y mis amigos. Si él le hace daño nunca se lo va a perdonar.

Si le hace perjuicio después no podrá soportar el dolor de haberle hecho mal.

Frigga estaba un poco triste—Lo sé Fandral, he estado preocupada por eso. Pero Odin apoyo la idea de Loki de ocultar su identidad de todos. No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo mi esposo prohibió a Heimdall y a mi hablar sobre eso.

Fandral se levantó decidido a contarle a su amigo —No estoy de acuerdo con esto. Es un error, yo le diere a Thor.

La mujer murmuró deteniéndolo –No le digas o serás acusado de traición.

—Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo dejar que Thor piense que ella es su esclava sexual sólo para vengarse. Puede que Loki y yo peleáramos en el pasado, pero lo quiero y no dejare que siga mintiendo. Está haciéndose daño a ella y a Thor.

—Estoy de acuerdo Fandral .Quiero pedirte que me ayudes a convencer a Loki de ser sincera.

Eso le sorprendió al guerrero porque en el pasado nunca pudo acercarse a Loki y lo intentó muchas veces sin tener suerte. Y ahora tratar de convencerlo de algo era imposible a menos que ella estuviera dispuesta, pero Thor era otro impedimento — Pero él me odia. Además, Thor no la deja hablar conmigo

Pero Frigga estaba segura de que su plan funcionaria. —Sé que Thor es sobreprotector a veces, pero debes acercarte, quizás Loki te escuche. Debes mostrarte como su aliado, ganar su confianza, hablarle, ser su amigo y debes ayudarle. Convencerlo de confesar la verdad sólo así Thor dejará de actuar brusco con todos y no le hará daño.

El hombre era inseguro, su relación con el azabache siempre había sido pésima —Pero mi reina Loki y yo tenemos problemas, he tratado de ser su amigo en el pasado sin lograrlo. Y sé que es mi culpa que Odin decidiera casarlos.

Frigga le sonrió sabiendo que quizás el destino quería que esos dos estuvieran juntos —No es tu culpa ellos fueron los que actuaron mal ese día.

Fandral se sentía culpable de alguna forma indirecta por unir a esos dos ese día —Loki quería vengarse de mi por eso se trasformó en mujer y yo sabía, pero no me importo. Quería jugar en el engaño, pero Thor se puso celoso, ya sabes como es.

La madre sabía que Loki y Thor habían hecho cosas apasionadas en medio del jardín por su propia libertad —No te culpes Fandral, tu no hiciste nada malo, ellos fueron los que nos hicieron tomar la decisión de casarlos al estar besándose y quien sabe otras cosas más afueras de Asgard, me avergüenzo de sus acciones de verdad.

El guerrero sabia, lo había visto pero no dijo nada al respeto salve preguntas y algunas acusaciones —Lo sé, quise decirles que sabía que hicieron al otro día, estaba tratando de tener información pero ellos esquivaron las preguntas incluso Loki parecía molesto. Yo me di cuenta lo supe desde el principio.

Odin le había dicho a Frigga que le permitirá ver ese día a Ikol por medio de los sueños—Es que Loki no sabe bien lo que paso pero pronto lo sabrá por medio de sueños.

—Pensé que ella estaba al tanto. ¿No crees que esa información sería demasiado para saberla de golpe?

—Puede ser, después de tantos años. Debes tener cuidado ella está en el proceso de saberlo. Necesita a alguien que no sean sus padres para hablar ¿entiendes?, puede ser un poco sorpresivo saber que Thor le mintió tantos años al ocultarle esa información, pero al menos no pasó nada malo, pudieron controlar sus hormonas a tiempo.

Fandral estaba motivado a ayudar, persuadir a Loki de contar la verdad. —Hablare con ella. La convenceré de decirle a Thor la verdad. Pero necesito tiempo para pensar cómo hacer que ella confíe en mí.

Frigga se despidió y se fue hablar con Heimdall para que no le informara nada de ese plan ha Odin.

Saludos y agradecimientos a todos los que pasan por aquí . Gracias también a BrujiPuh quien por varios capítulos fue mi lector beta.

* * *

**Las caricias son muy fáciles y no demuestran nada; la única verdadera prueba de amor que puede darse al otro es la de sufrir en su lugar.**

Thor fue nombrado rey poco después de la boda, no tuvieron una gran celebración mas bien fue un nombramiento que se aplicaba después del día de la boda por ende allí empezaban las responsabilidades de los nuevos reyes de Asgard.

Mientras tanto después de platicar con Fandral, la madre de todos arribó donde se encontraba Heimdall para hablar con este.

El guardián saludo cortésmente — Buenos días señora. Sé de lo que quieres hablar.

—Buenos días Heimdall.

Ambos se sentaron para conversar más tranquilamente.

— ¿Crees que lo que hago es correcto?

El guardián de Asgard era sabio y totalmente leal — Creo que es correcto...Jure obediencia al soberano, pero ahora Thor es mi rey, si él me pregunta la verdad, es mi obligación decirla.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo en que debe saber la verdad?

Heimdall se quitó el casco, poniéndolo en la mesa —Él debe saber antes de que sea tarde... He visto a Balder planeando un golpe junto con los elfos oscuros.

Balder era para el reino tan sólo un bastardo, un hijo fuera del matrimonio, fruto del pecado. Pero Frigga lo acepto, aunque no fuese su hijo, fue aprobado en su reino cuando llego siendo un adolescente— ¿Balder? ¿Con los elfos oscuros? ¡No puede ser!

—Aun quiere vengarse de Thor. Sus planes cayeron cuando se dio cuenta que Loki murió. No hará ningún movimiento por ahora, te mantendré informada si sucede algo.

Frigga estaba preocupada — ¿Thor debe saberlo?

—No le digas por el momento, ya le detallé esto a Odin. Cuando Thor se dé cuenta de su sentir, deje de negar la realidad y Loki decida decirle la verdad. Puedes informarle acerca de Sutur.

Frigga pensaba que Thor y Loki estaban demasiado segados por el rencor para ver que más allá del odio había un sentimiento intenso— El problema es que ellos no se dan cuenta de lo que sienten, no quieren ver la verdad.

—Balder está en un reino muy lejano con sus concubinas y cortejando a la princesa Freya de Folkvang. Sé que está planeando algo malo, pero aún hay tiempo antes de que sus técnicas se lleven a cabo. ¡Debemos estar alerta!

Loki intentó colocarse una manta para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo; se fue al baño sin ganas de escuchar nada, caminando con cuidado mientras se apoyaba en las paredes. Thor trató de ayudarle, pero la hechicera se enojó tanto dado que sentía demasiado frágil y eso en definitiva no le gustaba, ella era fuerte, no necesitaba la asistencia de nadie.

Ikol gruñó, rechazando la ayuda del tronador —¡No me toques!

Thor murmuró —Quiero ayudar.

Pero ella respondió de forma agresiva—No necesito tu ayuda.

El tronador la miraba como si ella fuera un enigma extraño y misterioso. No podía negar que le resultaba encantadora esa escena, ver a una joven tan hermosa con su cabello despeinado, tratando torpemente de taparse con una manta.

_En definitiva, ella no era una mujer común, las mujeres con las que había estado no se avergonzaban de la desnudez, pero a Ikol le preocupaba mostrar su cuerpo._

_Era adorable verla allí tan nerviosa, de seguro nunca había experimentado el despertar con alguien después de haber hecho el amor ¡No es como si el tronador supiera tampoco! Se notaba que no tenía experiencia y eso le gustaba, era inocente, aunque también tenía atrevimiento en su forma de actuar con tanta gracia, tan seductoramente que parecía que lo hacía apropósito._

Loki se dio cuenta que Thor la estaba mirando fijamente, como si admirara cada movimiento torpe— Deja de mirarme.

Thor sonrió pícaramente —No te molestes en cubrirte. Ya toqué todo tu cuerpo, entre otras cosas...

La hechicera hizo un gesto gracioso, de molestia — ¿Estas imaginándome desnuda?

—No necesito imaginar nada, basta con verte, estas desnuda. ¿Crees que con esa sabana ocultas mucho?

Loki se cubrió más, repitiendo —Deja de... Mirarme.

Thor se rio caminando cerca de ella, tomando su barbilla— Las cosas hermosas son para admirar, eres como una de esas joyas preciosas.

La embaucadora parpadeó, no le gustaba estar medio desnuda y Thor tan cerca, hablando como si ella fuera una joya que robó— No soy una cosa, ¿entiendes? No me gusta que me veas de esa manera. Cuando nos casamos prometí ser tuya, no como un objeto, si no como consorte y tú prometiste ser mío también.

—Nunca pensé que esto del matrimonio sería tan complicado.

La hechicera se fue al baño y cerró la puerta en la cara del tronador.

Thor suspiró—Sera mejor que me vaya, contigo no se puede hablar. Tú no escuchas.

Laufreyson se recostó en la puerta —Si vete, huye de la realidad. Que no quiero volver a verte porque eres un insoportable.

Era imposible no volverse a ver cuándo vivían juntos.

Thor sabía que ahora eran esposos y los reyes de Asgard. Por eso debían cumplir con las responsabilidades demandabas al ser gobernadores de su pueblo —Está bien, sabes que mi padre me ha declarado rey, tú eres mi concejal y debes fingir al menos que te agrado.

Para Loki, mentir no era ningún problema. Él era un embaucador profesional—Soy buena fingiendo, lo haré, incluso puedo hacer que todos crean que somos una pareja feliz, si lo deseas. Pero quiero cosas a cambio: mi espacio, mi biblioteca, mi jardín y debes dejarme libre. Yo trabajare en mis deberes de concejal y tendré toda la libertad que quiera.

Thor estaba en frente de la puerta, pensando seriamente en que no confiaba en ella para darle toda la libertad. — Te daré todo eso, pero no vas hacer lo que quieras, habrá límites.

Loki se burló — Como quieras su alteza, yo soy tu esclava después de todo, debo seguir tus mandatos.

Odinson se enfadó —Deberías respetarme, soy el rey tengo poder y es tu deber obedecerme, entiendes.

No te burles de mí.

Pero Loki odiaba obedecer reglas —Olvide que tú eres mi dueño. Un tonto arrogante e ignorante no me dicta las reglas.

El tronador se enfureció más y como a menudo hacia cuando se enojaba, no pensaba antes de hablar— No sé ni porque me disculpo contigo, yo tenía derecho a esto. Tu eres mía, tu cuerpo es mío desde el momento que Laufey firmó ese trató. Si te marque como de mi propiedad, no importa porque precisamente eso es lo que eres

Hubo un silencio.

Loki se sintió herida por la verdad. Laufey lo tiró a la nieve como basura y después al ver la oportunidad, lo vendió como un tratado de paz.

De alguna forma siempre perteneció a Thor aun siendo su hermano adoptivo, nunca fue Loki, siempre fue el hermano menor de este y ahora esposa.

_Tanto que lucho para dejar esa dependencia atrás, convirtiéndose en un villano consolidado y por ser reconocido como un ser fuerte e independiente. Lo casan con su enemigo.  
Eso si es mala suerte._

La voz de la hechicera era amarga y triste, llena de resignación— Si eso lo que siempre he significado para ti; una reliquia robada, un botín de guerra, tener menos valor que un esclavo... Supongo que te pertenezco desde que nací mi destino ha sido ese.

Thor aun molesto contestó—Ni siquiera sabía que existías. Hace acaso unos días me entere de toda esta locura.

—Sí es una locura. Como si esto de casarme con un arrogante iba a funcionar.

Loki se estaba burlando. Thor deseaba que ella fuera más sumisa para que le tuviese más obediencia —Debo enseñarte respeto, soy tu supremo rey.

—A si mi rey, solicito que mis demandas sean tomadas en cuenta.

—Si tú me obedeces.

¿Qué creía que era? No sabia si Asgard eran machistas o simplemente racistas con su raza quizá un poco de ambas.

Loki se encontraba algo indignada, pero Thor era el rey, estaba bajo su mandato. Había jugado con fuego al insultarlo, el tronador tenía poder sobre todo y todos. Podía fácilmente humillarla y torturarla. —Es un trato, debes darme mi espacio personal y no tomarme a la fuerza nunca más.

—Bueno, tú eres la intrusa. Puedes dormir en el sillón.

—Los sirvientes pensaran que algo anda mal en nuestro matrimonio. Lo cual es cierto, nos odiamos.

—Está bien. Mantendré nuestro trato, pero debes cumplir tus mandatos como concejal y tus obligaciones reales sin traicionarme. Si no lo haces te encadenare a mi cama, este cuarto será tu celda y estarás arrodillada rogando misericordia.

Loki no quería ser humillada pero tampoco quería mostrarse débil y entonces simplemente se burló —¿Eso es lo más creativo que se te vino a la mente? o es que has tenido sueños de Loki arrodillado y encadenado para ti.

Thor dejo su enfado por la vergüenza —Olvidemos que tengo ese tipo de sueños.

—¡Puedes irte! Me molesta tu presencia

—Hablo en serio Ikol. Es hora de que aprendas quien manda, no puedes insultarme porque soy el rey.

— ¿Me vas a castigar si no cumplo?

—Sí, porque actúas de manera tan infantil. Haces un melodrama sólo porque estuvimos juntos una noche, eso no importa. He estado con muchas, ellas no se enojan por eso, más bien están felices porque yo cumplí sus expectativas e ilusiones. Tú eres la única que se queja, como si no lo hubieras disfrutado.

Eso ofendió a Loki, ya que sabía cómo era Thor en su juventud; un casanova completo podía conquistar a cualquiera además que como era príncipe nadie se iba a negar tampoco. El problema es que fácilmente se aburría de las mujeres con las que pasaba sus noches, nunca tenía nada estable con nadie. Ella no deseaba convertirse en esas pobres infelices, pero había hecho lo que ellas hacían, entregarse a él con tanta facilidad de seguro porque el desgraciado era atractivo —No soy esas mujeres, no me compares Odinson. Porque prefiero morir a ser una más en tu estúpida lista.

Pero ella no era igual que los demás, era su esposa, el único recuerdo de su hermano —Ikol eres mi consorte.

Loki se sentía poco importante, utilizada por él. Al menos esas mujeres fueron elegidas por el tronador, pero ella fue algo que le dictaba el deber —Aun peor no me elegiste, te obligaron. ¿Acaso tengo algún valor?

—Eres mi reina y mi concejal. (La mejor amante que he tenido.)

Loki sonrió amargamente—Para ellos soy una mascota que te da placer... Puedo encargarme de todo, pero siempre me verán como un monstruo que satisface al rey y para ti también soy un juguete exótico.

—No te estoy obligando a nada Ikol y puedes ganarte el respeto del pueblo ¡Demostrarles lo valiosa que eres!

— ¿Soy libre entonces?

—No... Debes lograr que confié en ti y considerando que le robaste la magia a Loki, será más difícil. Lo que quiero decir es que eres libre sin embargo debes respetar las reglas.

Loki entendió su papel, era bueno en el teatro después de todo ¡Mentir era su mayor talento! —Está bien. Ahora con su permiso, me voy a bañar.

Thor se burló caminando lejos del baño. — ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Eres un idiota.

El tronador se rio. —Los sirvientes te traerán el vestuario que quiero que uses.

Ikol suspiró, ahora debía vestirse como quería Thor. Que desgracia de vida —Me gusta el verde y yo prefiero elegir mi ropa.

—El verde me gusta también.

❇ ❈ ❅ ❄ ❆ ❇ ❈ ❅ ❄ ❆

El tronador tenía mucho trabajo por delante, apenas había sido nombrado el nuevo rey así que le quedaba demasiadas cosas por hacer. Cuando era joven le hubiera gustado que Odin hiciera un gran festín ante su coronación, pero ahora prefería que fuese de esa manera, solo un simple nombramiento oficial.

Aún extrañaba a su hermano, era inevitable no pensar en él, en el dolor que sentía al perderlo.

A pesar de todo ese recuerdo triste estaba empezando a superar su muerte poco a poco. El problema es que no quería ver a Ikol como un remplazo, pero era inevitable cuando ella se parecía a él.

Mientras tanto Loki se fue a bañar, a sentir como el agua caía sobre su piel ¡Quería llorar! Aun le dolía todo y tenía moretones, mordidas de Thor por el cuerpo.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Si para ella esa noche fue significativa, era algo substancial perder algo valioso como su virginidad, pero a Thor le daba igual, carecía de importancia. Ella fue educada por Frigga si bien al contrario Thor fue educado por Odín y los guerreros.

Quizás esa era la oposición entre ellos, un guerrero y una hechicera eran totalmente distintos.

Era demasiada la diferencia que los separaba, que siempre los separo

No sabía si decirle a Thor la verdad, que había estado con la auténtica Loki. El inocente enamorado de una ilusión que nunca existió fue un hechizo nada más.

El tronador era tan superficial, no sabía el significado del amor para este lo físico era lo más importante.

Lo peor de todo es que sentía cosas, ahora como habían estado juntos, era más intensas esas emociones, puedo notar que su corazón latía más fuerte o estaba sonrojada y nerviosa al estar en la presencia del tronador.

Era realmente extraña esa sensación que no quería abrigar porque la devoraba por dentro y tenía miedo de sentir.

Thor no la amaba, sólo era lujuria, un simple negocio de intereses.

¿Acaso era una más en la cama de Thor?

¿Una más que suspiraba por él?

Nunca pensó en caer tan bajo.

No estaba dispuesta a ser seducida tan fácilmente.

El amor era para los perdedores y Loki Laufeyson era un lobo solitario, no necesitaba sentimientos.

Esa noche sólo era sexo sin importancia, esos besos sólo eran mentiras disfrazadas de cariño, afecto falso.

Parecía haber tanto amor como si el tronador le mostrara con su cuerpo sus sentimientos...

Parecía tan real.

Era triste ver que eso no importaba. Para Thor únicamente era una noche más, una mujer más y eso le dolía.

❇ ❈ ❅ ❄ ❆ ❇ ❈ ❅ ❄ ❆ 

Thor salió del cuarto, fue a los baños públicos a ducharse allí.

Le dolía tanto su cuerpo, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con nadie desde que Loki lo beso su cuerpo sentía asco de estar con alguien más.

Su estúpido cuerpo no deseaba a nadie más que Loki.

Se desnudó entrando al agua, cerró los ojos sintiendo el agua caliente y por alguna razón la imagen de Ikol gimiendo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas venían a su mente. Fue esa noche tan apasionada, no debía pensar en ello antes de que su cuerpo se excitara, no quería que eso pasara cuando cualquiera podía entrar y ver semejante espectáculo vergonzoso. Debería dominarse y dejar de actuar como un adolescente.

Suspiró para escuchar a sus amigos venir hacia él probablemente con sus preguntas acerca de la noche de bodas.

Todos se fueron al jacuzzi de agua tibia, tipo aguas termales.

Volstagg fue el primero en hablar — Así que ¿cómo estuvo la noche de bodas? ¿Es verdad lo que dicen sobre los gigantes de hielo?

Fandral añadió preocupado — ¿No la lastimaste o la forzaste?

Mientras Hogun fue el más tranquilo al hablar con seriedad —He escuchado que tu padre le dejo la mitad del parlamento.

Thor no sabía que decir estaba rodeado de preguntas — No debería hablar sobre esto.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Estas lleno de chupetones y mordiscos. Parece que alguien tuvo una noche salvaje.

—Oh en serio Thor... ¿Ella acepto?

El tronador agregó —Creo que nos echaron afrodisíacos en el vino.

— ¿Funcionaron? Pensé que eras impotente por eso no habías estado con nadie más, durante años o milenios.

Thor en verdad no quería hablar sobre algo tan íntimo, sobre alguien que lo había agotado por completo—No me gusta comentar sobre esto, sé qué hace tanto no estoy con nadie, siento que he perdido la practica... Pero ella es la mejor mujer que he tenido. Ni siquiera tiene experiencia y me hace tocar el cielo ¡Desde hace tanto no tenía ese placer sexual del bueno!

— ¿Ella te gusta? ¡Un jotun! Pensé que sólo la querías para calentar tu cama, pero si te agrada como te satisface te la puedes quedar.

Thor sonrió, con una sonrisa brillante —¡Ella es una fiera! No es que me guste, ni es amor por ahora simplemente la deseo. Pasamos peleando todo el día pero también tiene su lado entretenido (Es tan linda cuando se enfada.) No es como las mujeres que conozco, ella no tiene miedo a insultarme.

— Es tu consorte debe obedecer en todo lo que dices, puedes divertirte con ella. Para algo debe servir una enana de hielo a un rey.

El tronador había hablado con sus amigos de que la iba a castigar por lo que le había hecho a Loki, pero ahora le había prometido no dañarla—No puedo forzarla quiero que ella quiera y lo desee también, no es lo mismo obligar a alguien a que esta esté dispuesta. Además estuvimos juntos por culpa de los afrodisíacos.

—Entonces la enamoras, sabes cómo hacerlo y así estarás con ella hasta que te canses.

Frandral suspiró un poco aliviado— ¿Eso quiere decir que no la obligaste a nada?

Thor murmuró con una sonrisa. Siempre quiso tener un reto, pero Ikol era mucho más que eso —No, no la obligue. Aunque enamorarla suena casi imposible, pero me agrada la idea, nunca una mujer me llamo tanto la atención como para cortejarla. Nadie me había rechazado, pero ella lo hace, no puedo negar que eso me gusta.

—No puedo creer que estuviste con uno de esos monstruos y lo disfrutaste.

Thor parecía satisfecho—Son todo lo que se hablan de ellos en cuanto al placer. Es perfecta...

—Oh ¿En serio? Todo eso del placer...Es sorprendente que digas eso aun cuando dormías con varias mujeres a la vez nunca te vi tan cansado como ahora. Mira parece que te dejo sin aliento.

Thor suspiró —No quiero discutir de mi vida marital. Le prometí a Ikol que no hablaría sobre esto.

Todos se sorprendieron de eso, hace pocos días el tronador estaba planeando quebrarla y hacerla sufrir, pero ahora se preocupaba por ella.

—Sí Thor, en vez de que tú la domestiques, ella es la que te está amansando y manipulando. Debe ser realmente buena en la cama para que la defiendas.

—Respeto su privacidad.

—No puedo creer eso. ¿Qué te hizo esa tipa?

Thor no quería hablar de más. Pero era incomparable a todo lo que había experimentado antes —Sólo que fue tan... No sé diferente

—Como no, es un gigante de hielo puedes atarla a tu cama y la tienes desnuda sólo llegas y la tomas.

—No soy tan cruel para hacer eso.

—Los guardias que custodian tu puerta tienen mucha imaginación.

Thor frunció el ceño —Voy a prohibirles que hablen.

—Pareces más feliz.

—Estoy cansado la noche de bodas fue intensa, no debo pensar en eso, pero es la primera vez que no estoy aburrido de alguien....

Debo concentrarme en este reino, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.-pensó el rey

—Fandral se peleó con un guardia por defender el honor de la reina.

—Está bien Fandral. Te agradezco por defenderla, pero yo me encargare de ella. Sé que como es de esa raza genera problemas...

—Debe tener entrenamientos fuertes además para dejarte el cuerpo tan magullado y en ese estado.

—Los tiene...Es bastante flexible pero el punto es que quiero que ella me haga caso porque de lo contrario no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo nunca.

Fandral se carcajeo —Nunca conseguiste que Loki te obedeciera.

Todos lo volvieron a ver de forma extraña, ya que están hablando de Ikol. Fandral se dio cuenta que había dicho, nadie sabía que Loki era Ikol.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Loki aquí?

El guerrero dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió —Ella es su hermana...

—Si bueno amigos. Debo ir a asumir el reinado, no comenten esto de mi luna de miel con nadie. ¡No quiero rumores!

—Rumores sobran. Parece que muchas personas oyeron a ustedes, ya sabes gimiendo y gritando.

—Después de todo es lo que ellos esperan.

—Supongo que sí.

Thor se quedó un rato cuando movió sus dedos electricidad salió de sus dedos, una de color verde la cual generaba calidez — ¿Qué es esto?

—Parece magia.

—Dicen que, si hay sentimientos involucrados, la magia de una hechicera con otro ser se fusiona. Cuando las almas gemelas se encuentran, el verdadero amor se unifica.

—Es sólo un mito.

Thor no sabía que pensar. Simplemente se burló— Tonterías. Es ridículo, yo nunca me enamoraría de ningún hijo de Laufey

—O quizá te enamorarías de los dos— dijo Fandral riendo por dentro.

Ahora él tronador estaba en negación, la cual no le duraría mucho.

El rubio se puso su paño, se fue a cambiar para cumplir sus obligaciones. Pero sentía la magia y era la de Loki.

Los amigos de Thor se quedaron charlando.

—Está de buen humor.

—Extrañamente parece más feliz.

—Supongo que ella remplaza a su desquiciado hermano ¡Parece que le gusta que una persona lo rechace e insulte!

—Le hacía falta un poco de sexo rudo.

— ¿Crees que se enamore de ella? Sif parece estar paranoica diciendo que la reina lo va a traicionar, manipular y seducir.

—Creo que ya está totalmente enamorado de esa salvaje enana de hielo.

El guerrero añadió —Es mejor, al menos ya no está siendo un bravucón.

—Dudo que Thor este enamorado de ella es un gigante de hielo...Es imposible.

—Ella es peligrosa, parece que Thor está encantado con ella, me temo que nuestro amigo le gusta a esa salvaje. Puede que este enfocando el dolor de perder a Loki, en una atractiva distracción.

—En vez emborracharse y tratar de golpear a todos como siempre lo hace. Se enamora de una enemiga por que se parece a Loki

El otro añadió— Thor debió sentir algo por el embaucador ¿No creen? Porque se siente atraído por alguien parecido a el ¡Es algo repugnante enamorarse de su propio hermano! Siempre he aceptado al príncipe, pero su pasión es mas que un pecado.

Fandral lo defendió— Ellos no son hermanos de sangre.

—Crecieron como si lo fueran ¿No es eso repulsivo?

—Dudo que el amor lo sea

Hogun sensato comenzó a sospechar—Bien igual se casó con esa chica que es una copia...Es sospechosamente parecida a Loki en todos los sentidos ¿No es extraño? No es solo su apariencia, tienen la misma personalidad.

Fandral tosió –Amigos, están paranoicos. Ikol es diferente en muchas cosas...Como en...

"Piensa algo rápido"

— ¿En qué?

— En que ella... Es mujer.

"Puede cambiar de forma, pero ellos no lo saben"

— Además Loki lo mataría si se atreviera a tratarle como Ikol.

— Eso tiene sentido, es demasiado manipulador ¡Tendría a Thor comiendo de su mano si fuera Ikol!

—Pero aún no confiamos en ella. ¡Puede resultar ser una traidora como lo fue Loki!

La desconfianza era algo natural, Fandral les iba a despistar porque no quería ellos comenzaran a sospechar.

Protegeria a Loki.

* * *

**"Que tu recuerdo ponga lágrimas en los ojos de quien nunca te dijo que te amaba."**

Loki estaba inmersa en el agua tibia de la tina, se quedó un momento sumergida completamente, cerrando sus ojos y tratando de no pensar en nada sin embargo lo único que podía hacer era inundar su mente con ese momento donde por un instante sintió que todo su ser se estremecería ante su colosal tormento ¡El mismo rey de Asgard!

Su mente nunca se detenía, pasaba analizando todo sigilosamente, era una máquina incapaz de dejar de trabajar. Por eso le parecía tan condescendiente que cuando se encontraba con el tronador olvidaba hasta como respirar, eso era negativo porque quedaba poco a poco sin defensas, vulnerable ante sentimientos inútiles y devastadores pero también era interesante, una experiencia nueva, el dejarse llevar sin prestar atención a las consecuencias.

Parecía que los minutos pasaban y no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza a ese tonto arrogante. ¿Qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?

Cuando estaba a punto de ahogarse en esa tina, por la frustración de sentirse atraída y de disfrutar demasiado de algo que nunca debió pasar en primer lugar. Se dio cuenta al salir de esa agua que había cambiado su cuerpo ¡Ahora era masculino! Lo peor era que continuaba con las marcas que Thor le hizo, por desgracia aún seguía con su piel mordisqueada y su cuerpo adolorido.

Su mano estaba empezando a volverse azul, intentó hacer un hechizo para detener la trasformación, pero no tenía suficiente energía para hacerlo, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero sin magia era casi mortal, era frágil.

No podía dejar que nadie lo viese así.

Salió del baño, se puso un paño con la intención de buscar algo de ropa, como no encontró nada se colocó el vestuario propiedad de su nuevo esposo, aunque le quedaba enorme y no negaría que tenía un olor agradable.

Maldito ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan perfecto?

Debía que tener cuidado, nadie podía verlo. Se supone que era Ikol pero si de casualidad Thor lo viera con esas marcas se iba dar cuenta quien le hizo eso, además que todos creían que estaba muerto.

Era como un fantasma vuelto a la vida vagando por Asgard.

Caminó sigilosamente para hablar con su madre sobre lo que estaba pasado con su magia, como recuperar su cuerpo femenino antes de que algo malo pasara. Frigga estaba en su habitación cuando Loki tocó la puerta, tratando de ocultarse del mirar de la gente.

Cuando la madre abrió la puerta se asombró, hubo un reflejo de preocupación impreso en su rostro — ¿Cariño estas bien? ¿Thor te hizo daño? ¿Se dio cuenta que eres tú?

Loki suspiró —El vino surgió efecto, los afrodisíacos. Nosotros consumamos el matrimonio...

La madre curó en una caricia sus moretones y algunos rasguños – Pequeño, no tomaste mucho vino, apenas es que pudo hacer un poco de efecto el afrodisíaco en ti, podías decidir. Sé que dejaste que esto pasara, esa es la razón por la cual cambiaste de forma.

El hechicero parecía desesperado —Madre, necesito mi forma femenina, necesito mi magia. No puedo estar sin mis poderes y soy su consorte, no puede saber que se casó con su propio hermano.

La madre de todos añadió con nostalgia sentándose al lado de él —Escucha Loki, cuando me case con Odín era muy feliz porque yo lo amaba y él me amaba a mí. Me entregue a él por amor, por eso mi marido tiene magia. Los seres mágicos al encontrar su alma gemela comparten toda su alma con esta, están unidos por un lazo incapaz de romper.

Loki no ignoraba por qué Odín tenía magia— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Frigga sonrió —Que nosotros teníamos razón en esta unión, aunque parezca cruel de nuestra parte, si has jugado ajedrez sabrás que el rey necesita de su reina. Eres fundamental en la vida de Thor y él es fundamental en tu vida.

El hechicero estaba confundido — No entiendo la razón por la cual nos obligaron a casarnos.

—Los dos no sólo unieron sus cuerpos, también sus almas. Le diste tu magia a Thor y él te la dio a ti. Eso sólo pasa al encontrar el verdadero amor.

Loki se burló — Eso es una locura. El amor es una tontería, una maldición es lo que tengo.

El hechicero impaciente camino por el cuarto, golpeando la pared — ¿Me quedare con este cuerpo? Si no tiene magia no tiene sentido.

— No te preocupes simplemente estás cansado, no tienes energía probablemente Thor tenía razón y no te has alimentado correctamente.

Loki estaba ya exasperado, sin uso de sus poderes todo era tan complicado, como perder una parte de él mismo —Es culpa de él madre, quería violarme.

— Pero no lo hizo, tú aceptaste estar con él o no hubieses compartido tu magia.

— Supongo que hice una estupidez. A Thor ni si quiera le gustan las mujeres fáciles y caigo como una más. Yo me siento tan patético, me deje llevar por el momento, ahora debe estar riéndose de mi con sus estúpidos amigos por ser una más en su lista. Fui inconsciente. ¿Cómo pude permitirlo?

Frigga sonrió —Eso es un avance, te preocupa lo que él piense de ti. Tienes miedo de que no te apruebe o te abandone como esas mujeres porque quieres ser importante en su vida.

— No me importa.

—Está bien. Durará unas cuantas semanas hasta que recuperes tus energías y vuelvas a tu forma femenina con tus poderes.

El hechicero se sobresaltó —¡No tengo tiempo para eso! No puedo estar sin mi magia y si Thor me descubre me va a arrojar a una mazmorra hasta que me pudra.

Frigga sabía que el tronador tenía temperamento. Pero si ellos habían intercambiado magia quería decir que el tronador conservaba la magia de Loki en él —Quizás allá una solución, Thor tiene un poco de tu magia quizás si tienes un contacto tierno con él.

—Imposible.

—Le diste de tu magia de esa forma Loki y él te dio a ti también. Como un intercambio al consumar el matrimonio.

—Si, pero eso era diferente Thor estaba algo confundido y yo no fui consciente de la gravedad de mis acciones. No quiero que él sepa que soy yo.

Frigga quería que le dijera al tronador, pero tan poco iba a obligarlo, era su decisión — ¿Por qué?

—¡No me perdonaría! De todas las cosas que hecho en su contra esta es la peor.

La amable mujer sonrió —Tienes tiempo para pensar cariño pero tarde o temprano debes decirle la verdad. Tu padre y yo te lastimamos al mentirte sobre tu identidad ¿Quieres que Thor sufra por una mentira?

—Me temo que va a terminar odiándome.- dijo deprimida.

—Puede que se enoje mucho, pero es incapaz de odiarte ¡El amor no se arranca del corazón, se mantiene allí escondido a veces! Por eso sé que tú no detestas a Thor porque una vez lo quisiste.

Loki volvió su mirada al suelo — Voy a pensarlo. Ahora si me disculpas, debo recuperar mi energía.

—Nos vemos después, ten mucho cuidado.

El hechicero salió del cuarto con cuidado pasando por su recamara para ponerse ropa más cómoda. No sabía qué hacer, no podía dejar que lo vieran o descubrirían sus secretos.

Uso un hechizo simple con sus pocas energías de reserva, abrió la puerta, mirando con tristeza su pasado. Su vida como Loki estaba allí, recuerdos y añoranzas.

Como deseaba volver el tiempo atrás, su vida era un drama trágico de mal gusto pero al menos antes tenía más libertad en cambio en esos momentos estaba ligado a Thor, a las decisiones del rey.

Extrañaba ser Loki pero actualmente no quedaba nada más que dolor. Ahora era Ikol Laufeyson, su pasado ya poco importaba.

Todo parecía en orden, intacto como lo dejo la última vez que había estado allí. Vio alguien durmiendo en su cama y no pudo creer quien estaba allí.

Era Thor ¿Qué estaba haciendo en su habitación?

Se acercó con cuidado. Viendo que el tronador estaba aferrado a las sabanas de seda verde, con todos sus libros regados, lo que significaba que los estaba leyendo.

El embaucador se dio cuenta que esa noche apasionada le permitió al tronador acceso a su magia, le regalo su libertad, lo más importante para él. El tronador era inmune a sus hechizos, por eso pudo ver esos libros de hechicería que estaban con conjuros para que nadie pudiera tocarlos.

Loki suspiró, mirando al tronador dormir como un ángel – Me gustaría destruirte antes de que tú me destruyas a mí, siempre pensé que nuestro destino era matarnos, sin embargo, ahora estamos enlazados con la magia que nos ha traicionado. Madre dice que es el verdadero amor lo que nos une, si fuera de esa manera vamos a sufrir mucho más porque tiendo destruir todo lo que amo. Quizás no estoy hecho para tales sentimientos, no creo haber nacido para amarte.

El embaucador bajo su mirada hasta su diario o bitácora personal que estaba escondido en los estantes.

Se sintió preocupado, nadie podía ver eso menos Thor.

No quería que este lo leyera, tenía cosas muy personales.

Aquella bitácora estaba escondida con un conjuro de magia para que nadie lo tocara por esa razón no se inquietaba, pero estar con Thor hizo que este tuviera esencia mágica lo que significara que al tocar su diario el hechizo permitiría a él tronador tomar el libro.

Ikol tomó entre sus manos con cuidado el objeto secreto. Debía guardarlo en un lugar que Thor nunca lo pudiese encontrar.

Pero el poderoso rey se movió y el hechicero tiró el diario debajo de la cama, para cuando Thor se fuera recuperarlo.

Al ver que el rey estaba boca arriba se le ocurrió una idea, un beso bastaba para volver a su forma normal, aunque su magia tardaría porque estaba débil. No había comido suficiente, debía cuidarse más para mantener sus energías.

Caminó hacia donde estaba el tronador durmiendo y trago en seco. Se acercó a la borde de la cama, respiró profundo. Estaba nervioso, no sabía qué hacer exactamente.

"Vamos Loki sólo es un beso, no es la primera vez"- pensó

Puso su mano en la mejilla del tronador y acercó su rostro hasta que sus labios casi se rozaban

"Espero que esto funcione o estoy seguro de que me vas a matar"

Loki pareció dudarlo por mucho tiempo, titubeo hasta que sus labios se tocaron, fue algo rápido que no funciono. El hechicero estaba perdiendo la paciencia y de enojado que estaba fue rudo, si el tronador se despertaba al menos vería a Ikol.

Esta vez fue un contacto más tosco sin la pizca de cariño y el tronador de alguna forma abrió su boca involuntariamente correspondiendo el beso forzado.

—Loki.

Cuando la hechicera se separó había cambiado de nuevo su forma al de una mujer y eso le alegro mucho, ya no tenía que preocuparse por ser descubierto. No se dio cuenta que casi estaba encima del tronador, este la abrazo y la tiró a su costado. Loki se quedó un momento de esa manera recostada en él, ya que no podía escapar, podía sentir todo ese calor que generaba su esposo, su corazón latiendo y esa ternura impresa en el rostro masculino.

Le tocó las mechas del cabello de oro — ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué me estás haciendo? No debería sentir esto.

Después de mucho tiempo en el que la embaucadora admiró a Thor, era tan lindo cuando dormía, no violento, ambicioso o serio. Simplemente pacífico y atractivo.

Thor se fue despertando después de un tiempo y la hechicera como pudo salió del agarre y se escondió en un armario. El rey miró triste aquellos libros, vio uno en especial, era de cuentos. La hechicera se ingenió para ver esa desgarradora escena, el tronador parecía a punto de llorar. – Te extraño tanto. Desearía que estés aquí, nunca te dije lo mucho que te amaba, ahora es tarde, te perdí y eso me duele en el fondo de mi alma. Donde este tu espíritu sabrás perdonarme, pago por abandonarte cuando más me necesitabas, debo vivir cada día con el dolor de no ver tu sonrisa de nuevo iluminando mi vida. Ya no estás aquí, todo es tan triste sin ti.

Loki deseaba consolarlo, tirarse en sus brazos como cuando era niño. Pero no lo hizo, se quedó en la oscuridad con lágrimas en sus ojos y un corazón palpitando.

El tronador se retiró después de un largo período mirando el vacío, con el dolor que no desaparecía. La hechicera después de buscar algo de ropa, se acostó en esa cama, olía a Thor – También te extraño, extraño que me quieras, extraño quererte.Extraño ser Loki.

Tomó el diario para esconderlo en un lugar donde Thor jamás iría quizá la biblioteca.

Salió de la habitación algo angustiada, camino sigilosamente hasta que aumento la velocidad y se estrelló contra alguien cayendo al suelo.

Cuando volvió a ver, se dio cuenta que era Thor, al verlo se sintió nerviosa, pero trato de no verse avergonzada por aquel beso robado que le había dado hace un momento mientras el tronador estaba durmiendo. Fingir era una cosa que estaba acostumbrada hacer, pero no podía dejar el sonrojo, quizás era algo involuntario, pero él la miraba fijamente, de seguro porque estaba vestido con ropa de Loki – Cuida donde caminas torpe.

El tronador murmuró —Tú fuiste la que choco conmigo, tú eres la torpe. ¿Por qué corres por los pasillos?

— Nada. Yo... Sera mejor que me vaya.

Thor le dio su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella tan orgullosa no la aceptó. Entonces el tronador vio algo, el diario.

Loki estaba tan desconcentrada por la repentina presencia del tronador que olvido ocultar su diario. Cuando se dio cuenta era tarde, el tronador le llamó la atención el extraño libro, lo conocía, sabía que era de Loki.

El tronador señaló el objeto — ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

—En la biblioteca, por supuesto.

Thor se empezó a enojar —No mientas, esto es de mi hermano.

—Allí estaba.

El tronador añadió muy seguro de sí mismo —Si es de mi hermano, entonces en mío.

Ikol chilló — ¿Qué?

—Siempre veía a Loki escribiendo en este cuaderno y tenía curiosidad de ver que tanto hacia con eso. Pero él lo tenía con conjuros que quemaban cuando lo tocaba (Pero ahora soy inmune).

La hechicera trató de persuadirlo —Es sólo un tonto libro aburrido.

Loki tomó el libro entre sus manos con fuerza— Sera mejor que me lo dejé o lo vaya a dejar donde estaba.

El tronador se lo arrebató —¡No importa! Es un recuerdo de Loki, debo tenerlo.

La embaucadora se puso a la defensiva —No. Dame eso Thor.

— ¿Por qué te importa que vea un tonto libro aburrido? A menos que sea importante.

Loki trató de alcanzar el libro, pero el tronador lo tenía.

No podía dejar que lo leyera, era su diario... Su vida escrita en papel, que patético.

Thor se daría cuenta que no lo odiaba, más bien todo lo contrario lo quería más de lo que se imaginaba.

Ikol se lanzó encima de Thor tratando de alcanzar el libro – Dame ese libro.

—Es mío.

—Yo lo encontré.

Loki estaba en una lucha para que Thor no viera sus secretos.

Los dos cayeron al piso de forma fuerte. Loki estaba encima, con sus piernas a cada lado de Thor, forcejeando el diario. — Dame eso Thor, te lo advierto.

El tronador se río y la volcó para el otro lado, aprisionándola contra él – Oh pequeña princesa que escondes detrás de tu angelical belleza, sólo veneno de serpiente.

—Suéltame idiota.

—Siempre es igual, terminas debajo de mí.

Ikol gruñó—No soy inferior a ti.

La hechicera seguía peleando hasta que un sonido llamó su atención, era Odín y varios miembros del consejo.

Los soberanos de inmediato se levantaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

Odín los miró con desaprobación – ¿Así actúan los reyes? Sé que es su luna de miel pero las actividades de crear un heredero son dentro de sus aposentos. No en medio del pasillo, no quiero ver ese comportamiento tan vulgar.

—Pero padre, no estábamos haciendo eso.

Loki sonrió malévolamente —Con su respeto Odín. Todo es culpa de Thor, el no aguanta sus ansias y quiere tenerme entre sus piernas en todo lado. Pensó que en el pasillo sería más satisfactorio para alcanzar un apasionante clímax y el placer.

Thor murmuró tratando de defenderse de la falsa acusación — Eso es mentira. Padre debes creerme, no es lo que piensas.

El tronador se acercó a la hechicera para hablarle en el oído –Vas a ver en el cuarto.

La hechicera alzó la voz, un poco juguetona — No estas satisfecho. ¿Me vas a violar?

—Deja de burlarte de mí. Dije que no iba a intentar hacerte daño de esa forma incluso aunque sea mi derecho que tú me obedezcas y estés dispuesta a complacerme. Pero sabes que no me gusta estar con alguien que no quiera, no voy a forzarte si tú no deseas, porque prefiero que gimas mi nombre con amor, a que llores por tomarte a la fuerza.

No es lo mismo que estés dispuesta a que yo te obligue.

—Dame el libro y no le diré a tu padre que no eres un pervertido que piensa en Loki de maneras inadecuadas y de formas poco fraternales.

Pero Thor no estaba dispuesto a caer en la trampa, tomó a Ikol de la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo y deslizo su mano en la espalda de Loki que se puso rígida ante el contacto íntimo, el tronador le habló casi besando su cuello– Si ya saben... Estamos en eso de crear una nueva vida. ¿Verdad mi amor?

Loki lo miró para decir algo si bien el magnate apretó su agarre posesivo y demandante.

El concejal parecía totalmente satisfecho— Señor Odín. No estás viendo que estos jóvenes sólo están cumpliendo con sus deberes de tener herederos.

—No quiero verlos en extrañas pociones en público.

Thor se sentía culpado injustamente —Pero padre. Ella fue la que se me tiro porque quería este libro.

—Deja de culpar a tu esposa y asume la responsabilidad.

Loki sonrió recostada al otro, deslizando su mano por el pecho de él con suavidad – Padre de todos. Que vamos a hacer con tu hijo tan inmaduro.

Odín sabía que era Loki por eso le enojaba más, estaba pensando que esos dos iban a enloquecerlo – Ikol tu eres igual de inmadura que él. Ustedes dos dejen de actuar de esta forma infantil e inadecuada. Ahora pueden retirarse.

Thor murmuraba –Todo esto es tu culpa.

Ikol estaba algo enojada al no poderle quitar la bitácora al hombre pero lo haría sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

El tronador se burló —¡Vamos a dormir! Antes de no soporte las ansias de tenerte en todo lado.

Loki contestó — Bueno eso no será nada nuevo.

—Al parecer somos inmaduros e infantiles... Creo que nunca he podido cumplir las expectativas de mi padre

Al escuchar eso Loki entendió a lo que se refería, ya que él mismo luchó para impresionar a Odín, compitiendo contra el hijo perfecto pero ahora se daba cuenta que el tronador también sufría por la presión de mantener su fachada de "perfecto". —Sé exactamente cómo se siente eso. Luchar por ser aceptado y reconocido, al final no logras impresionar aun cuando haces lo último para lograr la aprobación de alguien que ni siquiera se preocupa por ti.

Thor se adelantó, tratando de mantenerse frio, pero su voz era triste —No tenemos los mejores padres.

—Al menos lo traumamos, su cara era muy graciosa cuando nos vio... Ahora si supiera todo lo que me hiciste en la noche de bodas.

Thor sonrió — Eres muy traviesa Ikol... Padre casi cae en sueño de Odín por una mentira tuya.

—Lo haría otra vez con tal de verlo tan enfado, su adorado hijo corrompiendo a una inocente princesa(o su ex hermano adoptivo).

—Diría que tú me corrompes a mí.

Ikol se puso frente a él, dio unos golpes en el pecho del tronador y guiño– Pero te gusta ser corrompido. No trates de negar que amas el peligro mi rey para tu desgracia o tu deleite eso es lo que soy.

Son inocentes, aun en su malicia.

❈ ❅ ❆

El tronador trabajaba arduamente en sus obligaciones como el nuevo rey de Asgard... Si bien la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba aburrido, a veces deseaba ser adolescente para no tantas responsabilidades. Al menos no estaba solo en su deber, la joven hechicera se encargaba de los trabajos políticos y asesoramientos.

A Thor le gustaba que Ikol estuviese cerca, ella tenía el don de las palabras, de las sonrisas encantadoras y artificiales. La reina era una distracción cuando estaban en esas horribles reuniones que duraban horas y a las que no ponía mucha atención, mientras la hechicera estaba atenta a cada palabra ¿Cómo podría disfrutar de algo tan fastidioso?

El rey sólo fantaseaba, de modo que al final le decía a Ikol que le diera por escrito un resumen de todo lo que hablaron, él lo revisaba y firmaba.

Era simple.

Después se iba a gastar todas sus energías en entrenamientos, dando clases a los novatos guerreros; todas sus frustraciones se iban al momento de pelear o de entrenar.

Loki y Thor eran como un equipo a la hora de encargarse de la diplomacia; a Thor no le gustaba sonreír falsamente y hablar de manera hipócrita a personas en quien no confiaba, prefería estar con sus amigos en los campos de entrenamiento. Por el contrario, Loki disfrutaba manipular y engañar a las personas con su lengua de plata que usaba con astucia en el tribunal.

Ese era el plan de Odín en primer lugar. Tener a los dos en el trono de manera que Loki manejara la diplomacia y Thor se encargara del pueblo, la protección de Asgard.

Era equilibrado porque el hechicero era astuto, usaba su inteligencia mientras el tronador era más físico, le gustaba luchar y no estar dentro de una sala todo el día.

Loki cuando terminaba leía un libro de magia, practicaba sus hechizos con tranquilidad, de vez en cuando veía al tronador entrenando, este se esforzaba mucho quizás era una forma de no pensar.

La hechicera solía tener la misma rutina de siempre, como si nada hubiera cambiado, deseaba creer que aún seguía siendo el embaucador de toda la vida, que nada había alterado su forma de vida, pero sabía que todo se había transformado de tal manera que era irreconocible.

Deseaba engañarse a sí misma pensando que siendo un nuevo ser, sus errores del pasado no iban afectar el futuro sin embargo no podía engañar a todo el mundo, tenía un pasado como Loki.

Ikol no notaba mucho al tronador salvo cuando lo veía mientras entrenaba o en los tribunales, en el trabajo y además en las noches. Tenía cierto miedo que este percibiera que detrás de las máscaras estaba lo que el anhelaba, un fantasma, un recuerdo, un embaucador travieso.

El tronador parece neutral incluso actúa de forma indiferente.

A veces tiene miedo de esa frialdad.

A veces tiene miedo de que Thor la trate como a un ser insignificante.

A veces tiene miedo de que el tronador se aburra de ella.

Siendo su supuesta enemiga. ¿Se debería sentir feliz de que Thor se aleje?

¿Debería mostrase satisfecha de que ya no la quiera tocar?

Sí debería sentir todo eso, pero lo único que quedaba era ese vacío infernal. Entonces en lugar de estar feliz ¿Por qué se siente tan triste?

Los días pasan en soledad y Loki empieza a deprimirse, parece afectarle esa indiferencia cruel, es como si algo le quemara en su interior, de esa manera fue en su pasado. Thor se había alejado, él tomó medidas drásticas convirtiéndose en un villano, pero el poderoso guerrero se desentendió, se rindió y eso le dolió.

Que Thor lo dejara abandonado en una celda le dolió.

Que no lo visitara, le dolió.

Esperarlo con esperanzas que se desvanecían, le dolió.

Pero que lo dejara de querer le rompió el corazón.

No lucho por la redención de su hermano, eso quiso decir que no lo quería suficiente como para luchar por él.

¿Para qué luchar por una causa perdida?

Lo que no sabía Loki es que Thor la observa siempre, porque hacía las mismas actividades que su hermano solía hacer. El tronador se dio cuenta de eso en el primer momento en que la vio, le extraño que supiese todo sobre Asgard. Él está pendiente de ella, la cuidaba en silencio, pero no se acercaba.

Prefiere que las cosas sean de esa manera.

Porque ella era una tentación.

Se veía tan hermosa cuando sonreía en las mañanas, cuando se encontraba leyendo un libro encima de un árbol. No quería que ella se diese cuenta que le afecta de muchas maneras, que es difícil ignorarla cuando es tan diferente a las demás.

La mira a la lejanía con tristeza, aún se siente culpable de su propio egoísmo por que la lastimo y no era su culpa sino la de él por no rescatar a su hermano, por no luchar.

Extrañaba a Loki y eso era algo difícil de soportar.

Era doloroso cuando se pierde a alguien que se ama.

Se sentía culpable de la muerte de su pequeño hermano. ¿Por qué lo abandono? Ni si quiera lo visito.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no tuvo el coraje de ir a visitarlo?

Por miedo.

Por cobardía.

Por no escuchar que este lo odiaba.

Perdió a Loki por egoísta. Simplemente quería negarse a creer que el hechicero había cambiado, que ya no era ese pequeño niño, que era malvado y que lo odiaba.

La persona que más quería en el mundo lo aborrecía y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón en detestarlo. Thor se había ganado el desprecio por ser tan arrogante, sin darse cuenta hirió a Loki.

Se arrepiente ahora cuando es tarde, lo subestimo y humillo tantas veces.

Debió luchar por él. Pero tomó el camino fácil y ahora sufría por sus malas decisiones.

Ahora tenía a Ikol, la hermana de Loki. Estar con ella le producía cosas, sentía esa nostalgia y quizás era porque en las noches olía como Loki, su magia era como la de él, solía hacer ese pequeño gesto cuando se enojaba, actuaba como su hermano, pero no era él. Al menos corría la misma sangre tal vez por eso no podía lastimarla, sonreía de la misma manera, con esos hermosos ojos grandes.

Estaba seguro de que debería dejar de comparar, eso no ayudaba.

Por un momento quería mentirse a sí mismo y pensar que Loki estaba vivo como en el pasado, que había sobrevivido. Que estaría allá afuera, era una dolorosa mentira.

El hechicero no volvería.

Sus amigos se dieron cuenta que estaba distraído, perdía los entrenamientos por estar pensando o viendo en dirección de la belleza de otro mundo.

Ikol caminaba distraídamente como si conociera cada detalle de Asgard y se sentaba en la altura de un árbol como su hermano cuando era joven.

Era extraño cuando sus mirabas se conectaban.

Thor se sentía delirar, como si perder a Loki de pronto le hiciera enloquecer.

El matrimonio era algo sagrado de personas que se aman, pero ellos parecían dos extraños viviendo juntos, siguiéndole con las miradas, deseándose en silencio sin poder tocarse y querer besarse en un derroche de pasión.

Un día de tantos.

El rey se alisto muy temprano y Loki se dio cuenta, se extrañó, ya que ella solía despertar antes que él.

La hechicera se sentó al borde de la cama, era de madrugada así que estaba oscuro, apenas amaneciendo y Loki miró al rey que yacía sin camisa cambiándose de ropa.

La reina quería preguntar dónde iba tan temprano pero no se atrevió.

Thor se comportaba extraño últimamente, distante y frio.

No estaba acostumbrada a ese trato.

El tronador se volvió hacia ella al darse cuenta de la mirada fija de Ikol, parecía enojado o lleno de preocupación extraña como una tención el aire.

Thor gritó con autoridad, rompiendo el silencio - No quiero que salgas hoy de esta habitación.

Eso le tomó por sorpresa, pero rey estaba completamente serio y no entendía que pasaba. - ¿Por qué?

El tronador se volvió -Es asunto mío.

Loki no sabía a ciencia cierta qué pasaba -Y que, si salgo, no puedes simplemente dejarme encerrada. ¡Tengo mi libertad!

Thor reaccionó, golpeo la puerta y gritó -Escucha muy bien te quedas aquí.

Loki no sabía estaba pasando. Odinson llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablarle y ahora le daba una disposición directa - ¿Por qué no me explicas?

-Simplemente quédate aquí

Ikol suspiró y se puso frente a él bajando la mirada. Mientras se incorporaba - ¿Pasa algo?

Thor se relajó un poco, su postura dejo de verse tensa -Tenemos un invitado no deseado.

La hechicera volvió a ver -Eso explica tu enojó ¿Quién es?

Thor gruñó con desprecio -Frey de Alfheim, parece que quiere un tratado de paz. ¡Qué ridículo ese hipócrita!

_Loki conocía muy bien a Frey más de lo que le gustaría... Era un príncipe ágil con la espada y bueno en la lucha, con aquella rudeza atractiva, con pinta de chico malo, algo machista y rebelde._

_A pesar de ser un verdadero desgraciado a Loki le agradaba por esa maldad; Frey era el mejor amigo de Balder aunque no tuvieran nada en común, se llevaban bien porque Balder era prometido de la hermana de Frey. Balder se fue de Asgard al reino de Alfheim si bien Frey siguió yendo a Asgard y como Thor estaba demasiado ocupado con Sif para darse cuenta de que Frey se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Loki._

_Thor y Frey se odiaban a muerte, posiblemente el tronador lo veía como una competencia o de alguna manera le estaba quitando al hermano._

La hechicera sabía quién era, pero quería estar al tanto de la opinión del tronador y como era Ikol podía hacerlo - Así que ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué te enojas tanto y me obligas a quedarme en este cuarto?

Thor estaba preocupado -Él no es bueno...

-¿Quieres protegerme de él? ¡Porque yo puedo cuidarme sola!-Respondió Loki, más por instinto.

El rey se acercó tocando su mejilla con suavidad -Es simple, eres como la versión mujer de Loki.

\- (Porque soy él, idiota) ¿Y? ¿Qué importa? Soy su hermana gemela.

El tronador se encontraba de terrible humor -Ese maldito...

-Si odias a ese tal Frey, la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

-No tengo ánimos de contar, no es algo que te importe-agregó Thor de forma brusca mas actuando a la defensiva.

Pero Loki insistía en ver a su viejo amigo de nuevo -Tu padre me deja estar presente en todas las reuniones. ¡No me puedes prohibir ir cuando soy la reina!

Thor respondió fastidiado -Frey ordenó que no quería que ninguna mujer fuera a esa reunión.

-Pero tú dices que no soy una mujer, sino un gigante de hielo.

El tronador alzó la voz -No vas a ir.

-La diplomacia es mi campo.

Thor se sentó, quería desahogarse de toda esa furia reprimida -¡No entiendes! Frey era amigo íntimo de Loki, ellos eran cercanos.

Loki sonrió con una voz burlona- Ah ya veo ¿Estabas celoso?

El tronador volvió a ver para otro lado, ciertamente avergonzado-Quizás, pero ese no es el punto, él no era bueno incluso tenía malas intenciones. ¡El veía a Loki de una forma que no me gustaba!

-Adivino, los separaste porque eres egoísta y quieres a Loki para ti.- la embaucadora sentía satisfacción de que eso fuese cierto.

Thor parecía a punto de golpear a alguien -En ese entonces yo era novio de Sif y Frey tomo la oportunidad para acercarse, el desgraciado.

\- ¿Qué paso?

-El no sólo era amigo de Loki también de mi otro hermano. Sé que nunca se lo dije a Loki, pero Frey era un espía que quería sacar información ¡Lo estaba usando y eso no lo permití!

Pero él embaucador era amigo de él sabiendo que era un espía, quizás el peligro era lo que hacía su amistad divertida - ¿Qué?

-Loki se enojó tanto cuando supo que por mi culpa no iba a volver a ver a su querido amigo. Duró meses sin hablarme, dijo que era un egoísta pero sólo estaba tratando de protegerlo.- dijo el tronador.

\- ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?

-No quería que sufriera.

-Quizás él sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Eso ya no importa.

Ikol sonrió y lo miró como Loki miraba a Thor para conseguir algo que quería-¡Quiero ir contigo! ¡Quiero enfrentarme a Frey!

Thor al fin terminó aceptando, no le decía que no a unos hermosos ojos verdes.

❅ ❆❈ ❅ ❆

La consorte Ikol ingreso con su esposo a la sala, sentándose en sus tronos. Frey entró tiempo después.

Era bastante fibroso, su cuerpo musculoso, su pelo era negro sedoso, sus ojos eran de un color violeta.

Apenas entró clavo su mirada en Ikol- ¡Buenas días!

Thor habló primero algo descotes- ¿Qué quieres?

Frey era burlón -No saludas rey...Si somos viejos amigos.

Thor enfadado con esa actitud desafiante-¡No lo somos! ¡Tú eres un traidor! Ni si quiera sé como te atreves a poner un pie en mi reino.

-Vamos, sólo porque era amigo de tu juguete preferido.

Loki frunció el ceño porque sabía que estaba hablando de él.

-Pero no vinimos hablar del pasado.

El príncipe miró de nuevo a Ikol - ¿Quién es ella? Sus ojos parecen ser los de Loki, arden como el fuego y queman como el hielo.

_Tiene cierta semejanza a él, exótico y atractivo tal como le gustan al rey.- pensó._

Loki desafiante habló con autoridad -Me llamo Ikol Laufeyson y soy la reina.

Frey se burló -Oh que tenemos aquí, así que dejas a las mascotas expresarse libremente deberías estar complaciendo a tu amo debajo de la mesa.

Loki no se molestó simplemente le dio una sonrisa torcida y sádica - Mi esposo y yo tenemos mucha diversión, por supuesto quien no quiere estar con un tipo como él.

La hechicera paso sus dedos por el pecho de Thor más por humillar el orgullo machista de Frey - En cambio tu...No eres suficiente hombre ¿No es así?

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

Loki agregó con inocencia-Yo nada... Como podría decir algo malo de ti, ya bastante sórdido lo que dicen a tus espaldas.

Fray parecía molesto con las palabras de Ikol.

-Supe que eras amigo de mi hermano Loki- Dijo descuidadamente Ikol.

-Más que amigos diría yo. ¡Nos conocimos muy íntimamente!- hablo con sensualidad sobre ello para hacer enojar al guerrero y estaba funcionando, el tronador empezaba a enojarse y Frey lo sabía, quería que este explotara, gritara y empezara a tirar cosas con la intención de que los demás dijeran que Thor era demasiado inmaduro para ser rey.

El tronador tenía esa ira intensa, ciega que se convertía en frustración.

Loki no sólo sabía cómo enojar a su ex hermano, sino también como calmarlo para que no empezara hacer un escándalo. Ikol distraídamente tomó la mano de Thor y la enlazo haciendo que este dejara el enojo concentrándose en el contacto y funciono, el tronador se descentralizo totalmente, apretando el agarre de su consorte.

El consejo los miraba fijamente mientras Loki se burlaba en la cara de Frey - ¿Crees que Loki era tan inocente e ingenuo? El sabía lo que hacías, sólo jugó contigo, te daba información falsa ¡Te manipulo completamente como una mosca en la red de una araña! Oh príncipe caíste en las garras de un embaucador.

-¡Eso no puede ser! Loki siempre me obedecía, yo lo manipulaba a mi antojo.

Thor volvió a ver a Ikol, dándose cuenta de que estaba llevando bien la situación- Eso es lo que él te hizo creer... Si querías información debiste ir con una fuente confiable, pero Loki era una presa fácil, lo veías inocente y quizás lindo pero las apariencias engañan, los seres que parecen puros son los más peligrosos.

Frey se enojó al escuchar eso -¡Desgraciada! Exijo que esta bruja se vaya. Les dije claramente que no quería mujeres dentro de esta sala y menos de esa raza tan repugnante.

El consejo murmuro y Thor habló con autoridad - Es mi decisión, ella es mi esposa y si yo doy autorización que este en esta sala, va a estar.

\- ¿Cómo haces caso a alguien como ella? Es un gigante de hielo, esos monstruos no sirven para nada, menos para la política. Sólo porque sea buena en la cama, no quiere decir que debes darle derechos. - dijo el hombre prejuicioso.

Thor se levantó, asombrando a Loki y a los presentes - ¡Ella se queda! Si tu conociste a mi hermano sabrás que él era mejor en la política de lo que yo nunca podre ser ¡Así que no insultes su raza! Además, Ikol es la que se encarga de la diplomacia y yo de golpear a tipos como tú, que no valen nada ¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir nada de mi consorte!

Frey estaba muy molesto y quería la revancha -Esta es mi propuesta, una noche con Ikol Laufeyson y firmare el tratado de paz.

Ni si quiera había terminado de hablar y el tronador lo golpeo en la cara muy fuerte, tanto que el otro estaba lleno de sangre -No te atrevas.

Frey lo volvió a ver - Nunca te gusto que nadie jugara con tus cosas. Pierdes el control muy fácil, no querías que me acercara a Loki, ni siquiera que lo tocara porque ardías de celos, pero el murió y ahora tienes a una sustituta muy caliente y malcriada, te pido una noche con ella para salvar a tu reino nada más y prefieres a esa....

-Cállate ella es mi consorte y tu ni ningún hombre deben atreverse a tocarla.

Frey sonrió - Entonces no hay trato.

-No hay trato ¡Ahora lárgate!- grito el rubio.

-Te daré tiempo de pensar, vengo dentro de unas horas.

Frey se fue y el rey estaba enojado golpeado todo y tirando la mesa lejos del concejo.

-Thor, cálmate.

El tronador estaba furioso -Cómo quieres que me calme, este desgraciado.

-¡No te preocupes tanto! Busca molestarte, si te enojas vas a perder contra él.

-Prefiero la guerra a aceptar su propuesta.

Loki murmuró -Debes aceptar.

Thor empezó a gritar. - ¿Quieres revolcarte con él? ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti?, ¿Quieres traicionarme?

-No idiota, en verdad te agradezco por reclinar la oferta, pero él es un cobarde sólo debemos asustarlo.

El tronador gruño -Yo lo haré, quiero golpear alguien.

-¡Déjamelo a mí! Lo llevare al cuarto y haré cosas que lo dejaran traumado.

Thor se negaba a algo así. -No quiero que nadie te toque.

-Olvide que no te gusta que toquen tus juguetes.- dijo la hechicera con desinteres.

\- ¿Crees las palabras de ese traidor?

Loki se volvió yéndose para otra dirección -No, pero tiene un buen punto. Déjamelo a mí, yo me encargo.

Thor fue detrás de ella por supuesto y la reina vio a Frey, de inmediato lo esquino en una pared lejos de los ojos indiscretos -Vas a firmar eso o conocerás que es el verdadero dolor.

Frey se rio de ella -¡Eres hermosa y peligrosa! Ya veo porque Thor actúa tan posesivo, debes tener muchos talentos para hacer que el rey de Asgard caiga rendido a tus pies.

-¡Cállate!

-Es interesante lo mucho que te pareces a Loki. Incluso esas ansias por el poder, por controlar todo a tu alrededor, por la atención de Thor.- dijo burlándose descaradamente.

Loki puso su mano en el cuello, apoyándolo a la pared -Dime ¿Quién te envió? ¿Quién está detrás del cobarde?

\- ¿La propiedad del rey me hará daño?

La hechicería sonrió, su mano se puso azul, el color de sus ojos se volvió rojo y empezó a quemarlo; Frey gritó ante el dolor del hielo mismo.

-¡Dime! Por última vez ¿Quién te envió? ¿Para qué?- lo interrogo.

-No te diere nada.

Loki lo quemó más, acercándose intimidantemente para hablarle lentamente- Si no me dices sufrirás tanto dolor que desearas estar muerto.

Este gritaba y el tronador lo impido - Basta, déjalo ¡Vas a matarlo

Ikol lo tiró al suelo- Porque siempre arruinas la diversión.

El espía gritó -Maldita te juro que me las vas a pagar.

-¡Inténtalo! Tú y tu jefe. Quien quiera que sea, dile que deje de ser un cobarde y de la cara en vez de mandar a sus inútiles secuaces.- le amenazo.

Frey tomó su espada para lastimar a Ikol pero Thor lo detuvo -. No quiero peleas, te dije que no me gusta que toques lo que es mío. Dile a tu rey que, si quiere un tratado de paz, debe venir personalmente.

El hombre se fue totalmente humillado -Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos.

Loki miró de reojo al tronador - No debiste entrometerte, tenía todo controlado.

\- ¿Qué ibas hacer con él? ¿Matarlo? - contesto el guerrero.

-No dejarlo ir como lo hiciste tú.

Thor suspiro - Es mejor así, aun es un príncipe podría haber repercusiones si lo matas.

Ikol murmuró - ¡Hay alguien detrás de esto! Esa persona mando a ese inútil.

\- Frey siempre ha estado relacionado con extorsionistas y criminales menores, no creo que debamos preocuparnos por él.

-Ese es tu problema, subestimas a los enemigos. No podemos confiarnos, ese tipo trabaja para alguien de mucho poder, prefirió que lo quemara a decir el nombre del líder.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que Loki estaba al tanto de que Frey era un espía?

-Se muchas cosas de mi hermano. Quizás se enojó contigo porque arruinaste su plan de describir para quien trabajaba Frey.

-Ellos parecían llevarse bien y cuando los veía juntos me sentía furioso. Ese maldito sabía que no me gustaba que estuviera cerca de mi hermano y por eso se aproximaba más- dijo recordando el deseo de separarlos y el ardor dentro de sí, ganas de golpearlo.

\- A menudo somos atraídos por el riesgo y arrastrados por la realidad. Loki no confiaba en nadie excepto en ti, así que perdiste tu tiempo sintiéndote celoso.

Thor susurró -Confiaba en mí, antes que le fallara.

-¡La próxima vez debes luchar más por lo que quieres! Porque si te rindes significa que tu amor no es suficientemente fuerte.

-No habrá próxima vez, ni segundas oportunidades. Loki ya no está.

¡Es demasiado tarde!

Nunca es demasiado tarde.  
  


🍥🍥🍥  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Thor en cierta forma era indiferente y algo distante, la reina a pesar de que no le gustaba ser ignorada decidió dejar de lado la actitud del tronador para concentrarse en descubrir el sujeto que estaba detrás de Frey, sabía que su examigo era un cobarde, así que si no le había dicho en el momento de quemarlo quien era el líder, era porque le temía a alguien más.

Frey soportó grados bajos de temperatura para encubrir a una persona, a pesar del dolor fue leal a su dirigente.

Muchas preguntas venían a su mente sobre este ser misterioso que estaba en las sombras vigilando sus movimientos. ¿Quién era el líder? ¿Por qué razón los espiaba? ¿Para qué usaría esa información? ¿Cuál era su plan?

Loki tenía enemigos; Thanos era uno de ellos, pero el poderoso titán atacaba de frente, no enviaba sus secuaces para espiar, era directo en el ataque. Asimismo, esta otra persona buscaba información de Asgard y de la familia real ¡Así que era enemigo de los Odinson! Posiblemente buscaba atacar pacientemente estudiando las debilidades, era un ser que conocía Asgard, sabía cómo funcionaba la jerarquía y el régimen.

Ikol se había dedicado a encontrar la persona que estaba detrás del espionaje, el dirigente parecía ser paciente, sutil y metódico. Era difícil investigar cuando no tenía la menor idea de dónde empezar ¡Al menos su verdadera identidad se mantenía en secreto!

Thanos no vendría por él, mientras estaba casada con Thor, se mantenía segura y eso era lo más importante.

Loki caminaba pensando demasiado en ese asunto sabía que no podía confiar en los enemigos, el tronador no dio importancia a la cuestión, pero a ella sí le parecía serio. Alguien poderoso planeaba algo en contra de Asgard y ella debía saberlo, debía impedirlo.

No tenía idea por qué razón quería evitar un golpe de estado o una rebelión, quizás era mejor que destruyeran todo, no le debería importar que Thor fuera torturado junto a Odín, después de todo ellos le hicieron daño y los ciudadanos de Asgard siempre lo despreciaron. Sería libre si huía a tiempo, pero de alguna forma pensar que ese pudiera ser el futuro le preocupaba y no podía imaginarse un mundo en el que estuviera solo porque a pesar de todo él siempre regresaba a Thor aun siendo su enemigo, se mantenían juntos en silencio de los golpes, el odio o el dolor de la traición.

Incluso en sus peleas eran ellos dos frente al mundo.

Tenían un enlace indescriptible de milenios.

Ver a Thor destruido por otra persona era sórdido. ¡No dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a su tonto esposo salvo ella!

¡No deseaba la destrucción! Nunca quiso eso, deseaba el respeto y la admiración que nunca tuvo, anhelaba una disculpa por el pasado o por el dolor que tuvo que soportar; no la incomprensión e indiferencia.

❈ ❅ ❆❈ ❅ ❆❈ ❅ ❆

Ikol iba para la biblioteca como de costumbre, en su lucha por encontrar información sobre enemigos de Asgard cuando vio de lejos algo que no le gusto.

Amora estaba hablando con Thor, Loki apretó los puños al darse cuenta de que la encantadora había besado al tronador y sintió náuseas, repentinas ganas de vomitar por aquel acto asqueroso.

Lo estaba besando la desdichada.

Loki se encontraba enojado por supuesto, ya que era la esposa, se supone que Thor debería serle fiel como lo prometió.

Pero debió percibirlo antes, el tronador siempre rompía todas las promesas.

Thor era suyo, le pertenecía desde el momento que acepto ese casamiento y ahora qué se creía traicionándola.

Tantas cosas vienen a su mente, enojo o tristeza combinándose de manera insoportable, muchas emociones ausentes empiezan a resurgir y no entienda por qué le duele tanto el corazón como si se le hubiesen arrancado el alma misma.

¿Qué significaban esos sentimientos?

¿Por qué dolía tanto?

¿Así es como se sentía la traición o la infidelidad? Como un cuchillazo en su alma, sus lágrimas bajaban sin darse cuenta.

Desde que estaba en las mazmorras abandonado, en la desolación y la soledad, juró jamás llorar de nuevo y sin embargo de alguna forma las lágrimas caían sin poder detenerlas.

"Ni una sola lagrima"

No vale la pena llorar por él.

Había visto a Thor con muchas mujeres dado era mujeriego y nunca sintió nada al respecto bueno pensándolo bien si le molestaba, pero era normal, porque significaba que el tronador no tenía tiempo para él, lo desplazaba, sustituía, abandonaba o hasta le daba celos de que este fuese tan popular.

_Le dio mucha rabia verlo con la mortal._

_Es estúpido encapricharse de alguien que muere por cualquier cosa, una raza condenada a la muerte y a envejecer. El tronador se mantenía en una ilusión como estuvo con Sif hasta aburrirse de un capricho momentáneo. Pero su madre le había dicho que Jane había herido a Thor, se había ido con el exnovio mortal, al parecer no soportó la ausencia, la tristeza y la nula actividad sexual que tenía con Thor. El tronador despertó de aquella ilusión porque estaba desesperado, quería amar a alguien y no conseguía encontrar el amor de su vida._

_Muy patético._

Thor ni siquiera está enamorado, él nunca se enamoraba porque era como Loki, inepto al amor.

Pero esa molestia que tenía Loki, esa espina se había convertido en un dolor inaguantable. Aunque tenía la convicción que a Thor no ama Amora de hecho nunca le había gustado en primer lugar, pero si estaba con ella significaba que Ikol era una más que no lo satisfacía y peor aún si el pueblo se daba cuenta sería terriblemente criticado, hablarían más mal de ella por no ser buena esposa.

Thor no arruinaría su reputación.

Que humillante constantemente se burlaba de las mujeres que Thor dejaba llorando y ahora se convertía en una de ellas, que ironía de la vida. Mal karma tal vez.

Era una más y no podía soportar caer tan bajo.

Estar con Thor al menos para ella había sido una experiencia alucinante pero quizás para él no fue la gran cosa. Después de todo el rey tenía experiencia, quizás ella no era suficiente, no significaba más que sexo soñoliento y enojado.

No quería sentirse tan sucia como si fuera una cosa, el objeto sexual de Thor y no sabe cómo se entregó a él.

Se siente estúpida por dejarse utilizar para dar placer.

Es triste que bien sabiendo cómo era el tronador se dejó llevar por la pasión intensa y la lujuria desmedida.

Sospechaba que para Thor ella era una más de esas mujeres que no se acordaba el nombre inclusive estando casado con él, no lo tenía por completo.

Loki era una reliquia robada, así como Ikol era sólo era un botín de guerra.

La hechicera sabía que no podía competir con las mujeres normales cuando ella era una gigante de hielo. Incluso pensó que Thor sentiría asco cuando la viera en su forma original.

Era un dilema, pero no podía dejar que el tronador la engañara, si Thor marco a su consorte para él diciendo que le pertenecía entonces Ikol también tenía derecho a reclamar a su esposo.

Conocía las mañas de Amora, ella era muy hermosa con su cabello rubio, ojos azules, un cuerpo escultural, la personalidad extrovertida y andaba con muchos hombres para manipularlos igual que su hermana menor Lorelei. Las dos eran famosas por robar maridos, destruir matrimonios, ser amantes de los guerreros.

En su adolescencia Amora fue la mejor amiga de Loki, se contaban todos sus secretos y estudiaban magia. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, ya que el hechicero desde muy joven tenía habilidades para la hechicería, arrasaba con todos y ella llego a aprender magia del mejor.

Ser amigo de una de las mujeres más bellas de Asgard generaba controversia dado muchos decían que tenían una relación, pero Loki se sentía feliz de tener alguien con quien hablar de magia y practicar el dominio de este complicado arte. El hechicero no tenía muchos amigos, era rechazado por casi todos es por eso a menudo se sentía solo.

Recuerda ese día donde fue testigo de la traición de su mejor amiga quizás por eso Thor no quería que Loki fuera amigo de Frey. Porque ya había sufrido por culpa de alguien que había apreciado.

Loki no perdería contra Amora.

La encantadora nunca fue competencia para el embaucador en primer lugar.

F **lashback**

Loki se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo un libro de magia cuando sonó la puerta, al abrir estaba su mejor amiga Amora con su traje verde estrecho, pechos grandes, era como las mujeres que le gustan a Thor, si su hermano era totalmente superficial, ese era su problema.

Esta se sentó a su lado - ¿Qué estás leyendo?

El hechicero paso la página, se encontraba sentado apoyando el libro en sus piernas-Estoy estudiando un nuevo hechizo de levitación.

Amora se fue junto a él para ver mejor el libro-En serio, deberíamos estudiar juntos. Mañana en la noche, por ejemplo.

Loki se preguntó porque debía ser mañana si podría ser ahora, pero tenía la sospecha que era para ver a su musculoso hermano que al parecer generaba atracción a todas las mujeres. Era un verdadero fastidio -No lo creo Amora. ¡Thor dijo que me llevaría a acampar!

La encantadora planeaba simplemente ver al tronador- ¿Puedo ir?

Thor le había dicho que llevaría a Balder y a él. Porque los hermanos se habían separado y quería una especie de unión familiar -¡No! Ya sabes sólo es para hermanos.

-Es una lástima...

-Thor insiste en que todos debemos llevarnos bien, pero es obvio que yo estoy fuera de lugar. Balder es un guerrero fuerte que le gusta las cosas simples, sé que no da su máximo esfuerzo porque no le gusta luchar probablemente sea el más fuerte de todos, mientras Thor es un guerrero fuerte que quiere ser adorado todo el tiempo y yo un hechicero que no me llego a comparar con ellos, creen que soy débil por ser el menor...Por ser diferente- suspiro con tristeza.

Y era verdad Balder era muy parecido a Thor físicamente, la diferencia era que el menor era más delgado, más joven, su cabello era corto, tan rubio que parecía blanco y sus ojos eran azules, pero cambiaban a verde musgo cuando peleaba.

La diferencia estaba que a Balder no le gustaba batallar, prefería el silencio y la soledad, pero todos sabían que era más fuerte de lo que parecía, no luchaba si bien cuando se enojaba y sus sentimientos eran inestables ¡Era invencible!

Balder tenía una magia atrayente, poderes mágicos que no usaba al menos que fuera necesario... Nadie sabía que podía robar las energías, podía despojar magia, era la luz y la destrucción. ¡Un vampiro mágico!

Loki, Balder y Thor eran muy buenos amigos, incluso prometieron nunca separarse cuando apenas eran unos infantes.

A Amora le gustaba al tronador como a todas las mujeres en Asgard aunque Loki también llamaba la atención por ser misterioso y particularmente atractivo - Puedes ser diferente a ellos, yo no me parezco a mi hermana, soy más hermosa.

Loki se rio - No estoy hablando de la apariencia, aunque te pareces a Lorelei sólo que ella tiene el cabello rojizo. Aunque Thor y Balder se parezcan físicamente ellos son diferentes a mí.

-Balder es aburrido, no le gusta pelear, ni siquiera relacionarse con la gente únicamente está allí dándole de comer a los pájaros; en cambio Thor es interesante, a él le gusta que todos vean su poder, sus músculos, su fuerza. - dijo Amora.

Loki suspiró. - Y yo el rechazado ¿no? Al menos a Balder no lo insultan, ni se burlan de él por tener magia. Sólo porque se parece a Thor mientras que a mí me ven como un bicho raro.

Amora murmuró. - La gente habla demasiado por eso debes de mostrar que eres mejor que ellos.

-Somos parecidos Amora.- dijo el azabache

La encantadora sonrió siendo intimo con el- Somos manipuladores, traidores y no deben confiar nunca en nosotros.

-Supongo que sí. Siempre se confían de los débiles hasta que estos le clavan un puñal por la espalda... Es una ventaja, dejar que te subestimen.

Loki se recostó a su cama. - ¡A veces siento que no pertenezco a este lugar! Mis hermanos son diferentes, ellos parecen brillar en todo Asgard, en cambio yo... No sé porque soy tan diferente.

Quisiera saber por qué nunca he encajado en esta vida.

Un ruido fuerte retumbo; la puerta se abrió en un golpe fuerte, un Thor adolescente entro al cuarto de Loki como si nada y paso de lado ignorando a los presentes.

El hechicero no se molestó en mirar sabía quién era incluso sus pasos los percibía. -Toca la puerta antes de entrar Thor.

El tronador siempre entraba sin permiso, aunque Loki insistía en que debía preguntar antes de ingresar. -Lo olvide.

El hechicero suspiró resignado, bueno que podía hacer el tonto no le hacía caso. -Si bueno no se para que me molesto, tu siempre haces lo que quieres. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

El tronador iba quitándose la camisa llena de barro a medio paso y tirándola al piso.

Ensuciando todo con sus botas.

Loki parecía enfadado. -Thor, no tires la ropa sucia en el piso y quítate los zapatos antes de entrar.

Thor se quitó los zapatos poniéndolos afuera de la puerta -Oh lo siento hermano. Lamento molestarte es sólo que el agua de mis aposentos es muy fría pero aquí es más tibia ¡Así que iré a bañarme! Pocierto fui a cazar, te traje un jabalí.

Amora tosió disimuladamente porque Thor estaba ignorando su presencia, era comprensible cuando Loki estaba presente, perdía el enfoque en otras personas y solo existía el azabache de ojos verdes en su visión. Era igual a una luz cegadora, el tronador solo tenia ojos para su hermano.

Este al fin la volvió a ver. -No sabía que tenías compañía.

-Es sólo Amora.

La encantadora se lo comía con los ojos, era ese cuerpo delante de ella lleno de barro, sin camisa. Thor era perfecto en todos los sentidos, de pies a cabeza, toda una obra de arte. Amora se levantó puso su mano en el pecho de este y le susurró. -Si quieres te ayudo en el baño, se hacer cosas que nadie más.

Thor con fastidio añadió -Esta no es mi habitación Amora. Si quieres hacer cosas que nadie más, pregúntale al dueño de este baño. ¡No creo que Loki le agrade!

Amora empezó acosándolo -Pero vienes aquí todo el tiempo pareces vivir en el cuarto de tu hermano. ¡Por qué mejor no vamos a tu habitación, es más cómoda!

Pero el tronador murmuró - Loki no se molesta en echarme y me gusta aquí.

La encantadora estaba un poco molesta porque Thor no se dejaba seducir, era como si lo único que pensara era en su hermano - Que importa si es la habitación de Loki ¿No puedes excitarte aquí?

Thor no le gusto eso para nada, miró a Loki que parecía distraído o demasiado concentrado en sus asuntos. Quizás sólo ignorando los avances de su amiga que eran muy frecuentes - No contigo presente.

-Es más emocionante. Pensé que no tenías límites y podías hacer esto en todo lado. Sólo hazme tuya Thor, no me importa dónde- dijo de ofrecida.

El tronador estaba cansado llevaba todo el día luchando, lo único que quería era dormir toda la noche. Últimamente Odín lo presionaba mucho para que fuera el mejor guerrero, era muy agotador llenar las expectativas de su padre.

Odín era exigente con él y Balder en cambio Loki entrenaba con Frigga. Luego el tronador alzo la voz para que Loki escuchara-Ahora puedes retirarte, quiero hablar con mi hermano. ¡A solas!

Era dificil desasirse de esa peste, odiaba las mujeres fáciles.

Ella no era su tipo.

Amora murmuró coqueteando un poco como siempre lo hacía. -Como quieras galán. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Se volvió hasta el hechicero guiñándole- Luego vengo a terminar el estudio, Loki.

El hechicero se despidió de ella. -Adiós Amora.

_El embaucador sabía que la encantadora era demasiado atrevida, estaba tratando de seducir a Thor, pero este fácilmente pudo decirle que sí pero no lo hizo. Eso le extrañó ya que el tronador nunca dejaba pasar una oportunidad como ese dado era mujeriego no tanto como Fandral pero intentaba encontrar el amor fracasando siempre. Sentía un poco de lastima por él, anhelaba el amor, pero no era capaz de sentir nada por nadie._

Después que se fue la Encantadora. Thor se volvió a Loki y le propuso - ¿Vas a ducharte conmigo?

El hechicero le sonrió pícaramente - Al parecer Amora quería bañarse contigo ¡Que descarada! Rechazas la compañía de una mujer ¿Por mí?

-¡Sabes que ella no me gusta, es muy pegajosa y tampoco me agrada que este en tu habitación! ¿Por qué tienes que tenerla sentada en tu cama o pasar tanto tiempo con esa mujer? Ella siempre quiere seducir a los hombres incluso ira tras de ti, eso no me gusta- dijo molesto.

El príncipe recalco-Es mi amiga Thor, nada más que eso.

-Bien, vamos a bañarnos- dijo de insistente.

Loki se negó- Ya estamos grandes para ducharnos juntos, ¿No crees?

-Yo siempre voy con mis amigos en los baños públicos. Aunque no lo creas nunca me he bañado con ninguna mujer y prefiero bañarme contigo- dijo

-Nunca te has bañado con una mujer, si eres un exhibicionista. Para que echaras a Amora ¿tienes algo importante que decirme? ya que perdiste una mujer para que calentara tu cama por sólo una conversación conmigo. Debe ser sustancial, nunca sueles darme tanta importancia.- dijo con cierta apatía.

Thor bufo -¡Tienes mal concepto de mí, yo siempre te he preferido porque eres más importante para mí que cualquier doncella! Y ¡No te quería decir nada sólo que ella se largara de aquí, no sé porque siempre tiene que estar contigo! Además, me cansa que este todo el día tratando de seducirme. Me gustan las que me rechazan, las difícil de conquistar ¡Los retos! No alguien que sea tan fácil.

Loki añadió -Lo se...Odias que Amora este en mi habitacion porque crees es tu territorio, pero es mío y yo dejo entrar a quien yo quiera ¡Ahora vete a bañar y me dejas en paz de una vez!

El príncipe llego embarrialado y lo abrazo muy fuerte llenándolo todo de barro. Loki trató de separarse, era difícil contando que el agarre del tronador era fuerte cuando logró zafarse, se dio cuenta que tenía fango en el pelo, en la ropa y que el barro se deslizaba por su piel de porcelana.

El tronador acaricio su rostro, pasando sus dedos por el barro que tenía Loki en su cara - Supongo que tendrás que bañarte ahora.

El hechicero frunció el ceño -Eres desesperante, no aceptas un no por respuesta...Ahora necesito un baño por tu culpa, en mi habitación no, en los baños públicos tal vez.

Thor murmuró -Hay espacio para los dos en tu baño, tienes como una piscina enorme aquí.

-Cómo a ti no te importa ensuciar todo ¡Siempre hay que hacer lo que tú dices!

Loki se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Thor lo siguió tirándose a la piscina salpicando todo. El hechicero suspiró, tenía que limpiar todo ese desastre cuando sintió que alguien lo agarró de la cintura, volvió su mirada y vio a al tronador riéndose.

Loki chilló -No, Thor.

-Esta es mi venganza por las travesuras que me has hecho con el agua.

Loki trató de decir algo, pero fue tarde...El tronador ya lo había tirado al agua.

El hechicero fastidiado gritó. - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?

Thor se burló, ignorando todas esas palabras, se lanzó a la piscina junto a Loki -Esto es muy relajante. Me gustan esas velas aromáticas y las cosas raras que le echas al agua

\- ¿Es por lo que vienes a bañarte aquí? O mejor dicho a ensuciarme todo mi baño de barro y sangre.

-Claro que si, como tú no vineras a mi habitación cuando tienes miedo.

Loki le salpico agua -Yo no temo a nada.

-Eres un niño Loki, es normal.

El embaucador respondió con sarcasmo -Como tú eres adulto.

-Ya estoy en entrenamientos para ser guerrero y tú eres pequeño aun pero un día crecerás.

-Sólo son unos cuantos milenios de diferencia.- agrego.

Thor murmuró - Pero soy el mayor, se supone que es mi deber es protegerte.

-Pero soy más maduro que tú, además no quiero ser un deber para ti como suelen decir tus amigos idiotas. Que sólo pasas tu tiempo conmigo porque te obligan.

-¡No eres un deber! Me gusta cuidarte, me gusta estar contigo- dijo con ternura.

Loki entre entrecerró sus ojos -No soy un bebé.

Thor movió el cabello del príncipe -Oh si lo eres.

El tronador se río ante la cara de enojo de Loki. Tomó una botella extraña que era champú - ¿Qué es esto?

-Es para el cabello, un producto de Midgard-dijo como si le hablara a un infante.

Thor la tomó torpemente regando todo -¡No entiendo! Como funciona esto.

Loki se aproximó tomando el champú, lo puso en el pelo de Thor con cuidado y sonrió. El tronador le devolvió la mirada como si fuera a pasar algo - Se siente bien ¿Y ahora qué?

La hechicera acaricio la cabeza con suavidad para expandir el champú por el cabello largo, sedoso y rubio. Hasta que hubo muchas espumas.

-Sólo tienes que enjabonar. ¡Esto quitara todo ese lodo! -dijo pasando sus dedos finos por el cabello.

-Ya sabes estaba entrenando y llendo a cazar, quiero ser el mejor guerrero de los nueve reinos para que padre este orgulloso.

Loki paso su mano por las heridas para sanarlas en una caricia, deslizo su mano por el pecho de este que se encontraba caliente, sus dedos rozaban los músculos tensos -Todos queremos que se sienta orgulloso, pero él nunca está satisfecho... Los entrenamientos parecen muy intensos, tienes muchas heridas y pareces cansado. No comparto los métodos de entrenamiento de nuestro padre, son muy rigurosos.

-Debo esforzarme, si quiero ser el mejor. ¡Un día seré un rey y quiero que estés a mi lado! Seré más fuerte, te protegeré y a todo Asgard.

Thor tomó la mano de Loki con suavidad-No necesitas curarme, las cicatrices son importantes para los guerreros y no quiero que gastes tus energías en mí.

El embaucador miró para otro lado - Quiero ser útil.

El tronador tomó la espuma y lleno con esta a Loki que parecía triste, beso suavemente su hombro en un acto dulce -Está bien Loki, no te preocupes ¡Eres valioso, eres amado y te necesito a mi lado!

Puso un poco de champú en el cabello de Loki para lavárselo también; el pelo del hechicero era corto y el flequillo ocultaba su rostro.

Thor le quito el pelo de la cara en una caricia y Loki bufo ante aquello, el tronador le miro acercándose mientras el hechicero retrocedió ligeramente ante aquella cercanía tan intima.

-Me tratas como a tus doncellas, con mucha suavidad ¡Por eso los guerreros no me toman enserio!

🍥🍥🍥

F **lashback**

Luego de aquel refrescante baño de espumas, el hechicero se estaba cambiando con movimientos elegantes; el tronador lo miraba de reojo como se deslizaba el paño en sus caderas o las gotas que caían por su piel de porcelana, era una obra de arte.

-Es de mala educación mirar a las personas cuando están desnudas- le dijo dándole la espalda.

El tronador viéndose descubierto se sonrojo poniéndose su propia ropa y dejando la mojada en otro lado.

Cuando salió del baño, el príncipe ya estaba acostado leyendo uno de sus libros, el rubio no perdió el tiempo en ir a su lado aproximando su nariz en aquel cabello azabache mojado, aspirando el delicioso aroma- Hules bien

-Siempre huelo bien, no como tú que la mayoría de las veces apuestas a sudor

Hubo un momento de silencio cómodo. - ¿Hermano?

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Thor miró para el techo -No sé si seguir con Sif.

-Me pides que te aconseje con tu novia, sabes que ella me odia ¡Me sentiría feliz si rompieras con ella!- dijo reprochando.

-Lady siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga, es una mujer fuerte, valiente y es leal; sé que está enamorada de mí, aunque padre me dijo que cuando fuera adulto debía desposarme con una princesa de otro reino, sé que Sif no lo es, pero padre explicó que si no funcionaba un matrimonio por conveniencia podía casarme con ella, al menos la conozco y no estaría con una mujer desconocida sin embargo creo que es injusto seguir en una relación donde el amor no es reciproco. ¡No quiero lastimarla! ¡Si no le amo es mejor romper nuestra relación!- susurro

Loki tambien le preocupaba que lo casaran con una persona desconocida-Parece que padre también quiere que me case con alguien que no conozco, tanta prisa para deshacerse de mi... Hablando de ti siempre te aburres de todas las mujeres ¿Sif es diferente?

-Es que las mujeres que conozco no son interesantes...Es como Amora siempre anda detrás, es aburrido al menos Sif parece ser más temperamental. Me gustan los retos, necesito un verdadero desafío sólo que no encontrado uno que este a mi altura. Una mujer ideal debe ser fuerte pero también vulnerable cuando la bese y se rinda en mis brazos, inteligente, sutil, elegante, sepa como dominarme y como enloquecerme.- dijo riendo ante su ideal.

Loki dijo con aburrimiento -Eso es difícil contando que todas las mujeres quieren estar contigo incluso Sif. ¿Quién se resistiría al poderoso Thor Odinson? Creo que hasta una princesa que debes cortejar para un matrimonio por conveniencia caería en tus encantos.

Thor volvió hacia él, tocando los mechones de pelo de Loki - ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Y, yo que?

\- ¿No te gusta nadie? ¿Has estado con alguien? ¡Se que tienes experiencia! - pregunto desesperado por saber.

El hechicero habló con fastidio. -No veo como eso te compete.

-Si te gusta alguien debo saberlo. ¡Debes decirme todo!- exigió con un tono serio.

\- ¿Para qué? Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Me importa porque me preocupo por ti! No quiero que te hagan daño además yo siempre te cuento todo ¡No es justo!

-Eres ridículo...

Thor parecía más cursi de lo normal. -Sé que uno no elige a quien amar, pero a veces no vale la pena y no quiero eso para ti. Yo pienso que existe el amor verdadero y la haré mi reina cuando encuentre lo que busco, pero quiero que seas feliz, que encuentres alguien que te haga sonreír y te ame como mereces ser amado.

-El amor es una tontería sin sentido, es doloroso y te obliga a ser un esclavo de un sentimiento que te debilita. ¡No quiero sentir eso!- dijo negando.

-Pero ¿Tú me quieres?- le pregunto actuando avergonzado.

-Sólo cuando no me estas molestando, criticando o alardeando.

-Eso también es amor ¿Verdad?

-Supongo que estamos arriesgando a sufrir también.

Thor podía verse como un mujeriego, pero ansiaba amar a alguien verdaderamente con toda su alma sin embargo no se podía obligar al corazón a sentir -¡Vale la pena arriesgarse! ¡Yo nunca me he enamorado! ¡Solo una vez sentí algo prohibido por alguien que no debía! He salido con mujeres para tener una buena reputación; ya sabes cómo funciona la sociedad, deben verme como alguien vigoroso, lleno de liderazgo para ser respetado ¡Pero aun así prefiero hablar contigo en esta cama simplemente! Eso es lo que busco alguien que sea como tú, que me entienda, que me acompañe, que luche conmigo, que me quiera por lo que soy y no por mi estatus o mí cuerpo.

Loki sonrió con amargura -Espero que cuando te vayas a enamorar no me olvides. Los amigos suelen abandonar a sus amigos cuando encuentran el amor. Suelen irse, sin mirar atrás.

-¡Jamás haría eso! Lo prometo, nunca voy a olvidarte, siempre estaremos juntos. ¡Eternamente voy a quererte más que cualquier mujer o cualquier cosa en este mundo! ¡Nada nos separara!- dijo con convicción.

-Lo mismo dijo Balder...Después te obsesionas por tu novia y dejas a tus hermanos de lado. Es casi un esclavo de ella, imagina si te pasa eso a ti, estaría condenado. Parece que perdí a un hermano por una mujer, pero si te pierdo a ti ¡No sé qué haría! - dijo enojado

_Balder el hermano de en medio yacía enamorado de la hermana de Amora, Lorelei y tan perdidamente cegado por la ilusión que no veía que ella era una arpía._

_Loki estaba enojado porque Balder le ignoraba por la novia descarada._

Thor suspiró -Pero sabes que él está comprometido con Freya, ese romance tarde o temprano se va a acabar.

Loki analizo, ya que sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que ellos terminarían en un matrimonio político - ¿Y si nuestros padres nos obligan a un casamiento de esos? ¡Quizás no te vuelva a ver! Prometimos que nunca nos separaríamos, pero no estoy seguro si esa promesa se cumpla.

\- ¿Crees que te dejaría? Yo no permitiría que nuestros padres te separen de mí, ni que te casaras por conveniencia ¡Tú debes estar conmigo, tu lugar es a mi lado!- expuso ofendido, era obvio que el tronador no permitiría tal cosa.

-No lo sé...Balder lo hizo ¿Porque tú no?

El tronador se justificó -Porque yo te quiero, no te abandonaría y estoy seguro de que Balder tampoco te dejo, solo que ahora tiene una novia y entrena conmigo en las mañanas.- dijo sutilmente.

-Eso es lo que dices ahora Thor, pronto vas a dejarme igual, apenas encuentres una de esas mujeres ¡Vas a olvidar que existo como Balder! Lorelei no es buena, quisiera separarlos, él es amable ¡No merece alguien como ella! He visto cómo te mira y sé que ha tenido algo con Fandral. No dejes que su belleza te engañe, debes tener cuidado con esa arpía- dijo enojado

-Vamos hermano estás exagerando. Además, todas las mujeres me miran así ¡Nadie se resiste a mí!

-No seas arrogante- bromeo.

-¡Es la verdad! Más bien me gustaría que una me rechazara, sería interesante ¡Me siento atraído por las chicas difíciles!- dijo riendo.

-Thor tu problema es que no ves más allá de las apariencias, te gusta lo físico como Balder, no es lo mismo que enamorarse del alma. Quizás a los dos les pasa igual, se dejan llevar por las apariencias.- comento el hechicero.

El tronador murmuró -¡Los guerreros tenemos una imagen! Incluso si debo estar con mujeres hermosas, huecas que no quiero para que mis amigos me admiren ¡Debo hacerlo por mí reputación! Por eso era novio de Sif, me mantenía solo con ella y todos dejaron de fastidiarme. ¿Está mal?

El tronador era inestable sobre todo porque al igual que Loki quería ser admirado. Pero el azabache no tenía la misma ideología. -Los hechiceros vemos la esencia, por eso soy más inteligente que tú.

\- ¿Cómo es mi esencia?

-Muy soberbia como un rey que brilla en todo Asgard... Que molesto todo ese sol.

-Entonces si te digo que cuando me enamore de verdad será de su esencia porque según dice mi madre esa dura para siempre.

-La belleza es efímera pero la esencia no lo es, esta dura para siempre.

\- ¿Crees que pueda encontrar a esa persona? ¿Ser feliz? ¿Tener hijos? ¿Enamorarme? A veces pienso no soy capaz de amar a alguien, puedo tener pasión o deseo, pero no amor ¡Quisiera algún día conocer que se siente el amor verdadero! Poder sentir algo fuerte que haga latir mi corazón con fuerza, solo una vez sentí eso con una chica, pero es alguien que no puedo tener ¡Un amor imposible! - comento el tronador refiriéndose a la vez que Loki cambio de forma.

Thor estaba al frente de él podía ver sus ojos azules y la atención que podía en lo que diaria Loki. -A veces creemos saber amar, pero no lo hacemos, sólo es la sombra del amor engañoso que nos ciega. Como Balder que sólo siente deseo por Lorelei, Fandral es lujuria y lo que tú sueles sentir es una ilusión, por el contrario, a mí me gusta la diversión mientras has visto a nuestro padre, él sonríe cuando llega de las batallas y ve a madre que lo espera. Eso es amor, que alguien te espere, que alguien se preocupe y de la vida por ti. No sé si llegues a encontrar eso, una persona que esté dispuesta a sacrificarte por ti, sin importar nada. Alguien que ame y tu le ames de igual forma ¡Es un milagro!

-Si describes de esa manera el amor ¿Por qué no quieres sentirlo?

-Porque tememos lo que pueda lastimarnos. Sabes cómo cuando nuestro padre engañó a nuestra madre con una extranjera, vi a madre llorar muchas veces por eso y me dolió, aun me lastima su sufrimiento y eso que fue antes de que yo naciera.- susurro el hechicero.

Thor acarició la mano de Loki con sus dedos en modo de consuelo. -Pero nuestros padres se aman a pesar de todo. Pero la traición es lo más doloroso que existe, yo nunca sería infiel porque uno no traiciona lo que ama, uno no hace sufrir a quien ama. ¡Nunca cometeré los errores de mi padre!

-Supongo que hay personas que aman y aun así traicionan, se lastiman a ellas mismas también al hacer daño a lo que aman... Sólo no quiero ser débil, no quiero llorar por alguien que no me ama o sufrir como lo hizo nuestra madre.- expreso con sinceridad

-Yo quiero eso Loki, ser débil y vulnerable por esa persona especial. No me importa sufrir porque es peor ser incapaz de amar. Cuando estoy con esas mujeres me aburro incluso veo a Sif como una amiga ¡No la amo! ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Hay algo mal en mí? Ya ni siquiera puedo acostarme con alguien -Pregunto con inquietud.

-Quizás algún día encuentres lo que buscas y sufras también.

-Y tu quizás de tanto huir a algo, eso te encontrara. No creo que puedas evitar enamorarte, ni sufrir, ni sentirte amado, ni amar con intensidad ¡No puedes negar algo que puede suceder!

Loki suspiró tratando de no pensar en eso.

No quería enamorarse al contrario de Thor que parece desear hacerlo.

Tal vez no era cuestión de querer, el amor llega sin que las personas se den cuenta. Igual no sabía si sus padres lo habían comprometido con alguien más después de todo era un estorbo en Asgard por ser travieso probablemente estaban viendo como deshacerse de él.

\- ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

El hechicero susurró molestando -Pensé que preferías tu cama llena de doncellas complaciendo al héroe como recompensa ¿No es así como funciona Asgard?

-Hoy quiero dormir sólo a tu lado después de un día cansado, no tengo energía para nada. Y ellas no me dan la calidez de tu habitación, con ellas no puedo hablar sobre mis problemas, ellas no les importo, con ellas puedo pasar unos minutos y echarlas, pero contigo es diferente. ¡Tú haces que duerma bien!

Tú me ves más allá del estatus o mi cuerpo

-Está bien, ya sé que me prefieres a mí que a todas esas mujeres y que a todos tus amigos

Thor le tiró una almohada - ¿Yo soy el arrogante?

Loki se enojó devolviéndole la almohada. -Claro, yo soy el genio aquí, idiota.

El tronador reacciono tirándolo a la cama, agarrando sus muñecas- Bueno aun eres débil, pequeño.

Loki trató de quitárselo de encima pero bueno el tronador era muy fuerte y magnánimo -Déjame Thor

El tronador se carcajeó estaba bajo de él, burlándose - Nunca vas a ganarme, esto es lo que pasa cuando eres más fuerte que alguien, dime una cosa ¿Qué hace tu inteligencia al respecto? Nada, la fuerza es más importante, es por lo que debes instruirte en la lucha para que puedas contra mi... De manera que siempre te ganare en una lucha, tu debilidad es tu perdición.

Otro Loki clon salió y empezó a luchar también.

-No uses esos trucos

-Es magia ¡Tonto!

-La magia es para cobardes.

Loki arribo para golpearlo y mordiéndole muy fuerte, pero Thor lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla para luego tirarlo a la cama -Basta de juegos, es hora de dormir.... Buenas noches mi pequeño hermano.

Thor se dejó caer, Loki medio se recostó a su costado, cerrando sus ojos- Un día te haré tragar tus palabras.

-Esperare ese día

Lo que el tronador tenía la sospecha que por el hechicero sus latidos iban más rápido ¡Con Loki sentía algo!

Lo que anhelaba estaba mas cerca de lo que creía.

Al día siguiente todo parecía ir normal.

Thor estaba durmiendo cómodamente abrazando a su hermano como si fuera un peluche, Loki se despertó temprano para su práctica de magia, dejo al tronador allí y se fue, dando una mirada al tronador que parecía tranquilo cuando dormía.

Al príncipe no le gustaba que el hechicero se fuera en la madrugada porque decía que quería hablar y desayunar. Pero Loki sabía que era simplemente porque él hacía eso con sus mujeres del pasado; al hechicero irse, el tronador sentía el mismo vacío extraño de soledad y el rechazo.

Loki iba caminando hasta que escucho voces que conocía, al fijarse se dio cuenta que Amora hablaba con su hermana menor Lorelei sobre la que se acostaba primero con Thor se lo quedaba.

La encantadora tenía un plan, se dio cuenta de que Thor y Loki eran muy unidos entonces si se hacía amigo de su querido hermano pequeño podía acercarse al tronador, el problema fue que su hermana menor empezó a competir con ella.

Amora y Lorelei discutían por eso, de alguna forma Loki se sintió traicionado por su mejor amiga.

-Vamos ese gran espécimen pronto será mío.

Porque la mejor manera de llegar con el tronador era por medio de Loki. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor la encantadora siempre estaba en el cuarto cuando llegaba Thor.

-Loki es mi arma secreta, su hermano pequeño es inocente, fácil de engañar. Finjo ser su amiga sólo para acercarme a Thor ¡Pronto caerá en mis garras, hermana!

Lorelei era igual de hermosa que Amora, salvo que su cabello era rojizo -¡Pues yo estoy con Balder! Es bueno en la cama, está enamorado de mi ¡Puede ser mi premio de consolación! pero quiero al hermano mayor también.

-Sí, pero yo tengo la ventaja, tu comenzaste la tontería de fingir interés en el santo Balder...Mientras yo sólo soy amiga de Loki además robo sus trucos y a su hermano atractivo- se burló la malvada.

Lorelei caviló -Quizás debí enamorar a Loki pero aun es muy joven, yo quiero un hombre adulto. ¡Igual a Thor no le gusta mucho que le coqueteamos su hermano menor, es muy celoso!

-¡No rompas la jugada! Loki es mi medio para tener a ese hombre, sólo debo fingir amistad quizá más adelante llegaríamos a la cama, es atractivo tambien, pero quiero al rubio... Thor pasa el día con Loki sabes ellos son los mejores amigos, el tipo entra a quitarse la ropa en su habitación e incluso duerme allí más que en su propia cama - conto la chica.

-Yo ganare la apuesta, el que este primero con Thor o lo seduce se queda con él.- dijo la pelirroja.

Añora añadió-Eso lo veremos.

Loki cerró los ojos con fuerza, golpeando la pared, no creía lo que escuchaba ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

La rubia como de costumbre tocó la puerta, pero el hechicero se puso frente a ella - Lo sé todo Amora ¡Ahora lárgate!

La encantadora se asombró. -Loki ¿Qué sabes?

-Thor nunca va a estar contigo.... Yo me encargare de que ustedes no toquen a ninguno de mis hermanos.- dijo con enojo.

Amora se enojó. - ¿Que dices?

-Creí que eras mi amiga, me traicionaste... Lo peor es que todo tu plan salió mal ¡Él ni siquiera se fija en ti, que patética eres!

-¡Mientes!

Loki se sintió decepcionado -¡No quiero volver a verte! Lo único que querías era fornicar con Thor, dijiste ser mi amiga para eso, yo te creí.

-Oh vamos, eres aburrido ¿Quién querría ser tu amigo?- dijo la mujer con desprecio

-Me traicionaste de manera sucia.

La chica dejo de ser hipócrita y quería hacerlo sufrir -Es obvio que tu hermano me gusta más que tú, todos lo prefieren a él incluso tu padre y Balder. Es verdad, te use sólo para verlo sin camisa todos los días en tu cuarto, oh si tienes la suerte de que Thor pase sin ropa en tu habitacion mirándote con todo el cariño ¡Aproveche eso! Nadie te quiere en Asgard, ¿crees que yo te querría siendo popular?

\- ¿Cómo pudiste?

-¿Creíste que me agradabas? ¡Yo te odio impertinente niño! Me gusta Thor, pero el sólo está pendiente de ti, es tu perro faldero solo porque eres el más débil y decepcionas a la familia real todo el tiempo, lo único que sabes es magia de mujeres, hacer travesuras para llamar la atención y lo único que consigues es desprecio.- dijo enojada.

-¡No hables así! ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!

-Eres un antisocial rechazado. Es obvio que Thor siente lastima por ti, además de que eres su responsabilidad, sólo un deber para él ¡Todos lo saben! Hasta Balder está cansado de tus travesuras infantiles... Apuesto que tus queridos hermanos detestan cada minuto que pasan con tu patética existencia, su padre debe obligarlos o darles dinero para que te soporten - dijo la malvada.

-¡Cállate! - dijo angustiado.

-Nunca tendrás amigos porque no eres nada, nadie te quiere ¡Eres una molestia para todos! -grito la mujer más enojada por que el tronador no la quería.

Thor llegó por suerte golpeando con fuerza la pared, gritando. Parecía sobresaltado - ¡Basta Amora!

La rubia cambio su personalidad a una más apacible- Thor, querido.

-¡Escuche lo que dijiste! Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mi hermano, él es un príncipe ¡Le debes respeto!- dijo con una voz fuerte llena de odio.

-Yo no lo decía enserio.

El tronador habló con autoridad e ira. -No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Loki y si te atreves a ofender a mi hermano ¡Te enviare a los calabozos! ¡Escuchaste!

-Sí señor.

-Ahora vete de aquí y no vuelvas más. - grito, la chica asustada por el arrebato del hombre salió corriendo.

Loki entró al cuarto al escuchar que él tronador estaba enojado regañando a Amora y cerró la puerta.

Thor se acercó - Hermano

-¡Vete! No quiero hablar con nadie, déjame solo.- contesto con tristeza.

\- ¿Estas bien?

Thor empujo la puerta sabia como abrirla sin necesidad de llaves. Loki estaba acostado con todas las cobijas encima prevalecía deprimido y lo estaba, lo habían traicionado.

Quizás era cierto nadie lo quería, ni siquiera su padre tal vez Thor sólo sentía lastima por un patético hombre.

El tronador se sentó -Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa ser sensual

-Así que ¿crees que soy sensual? Eso es bastante atrevido- dijo sonriendo

-¡Idiota!

Thor lo miró con comprensión -Hermano, estoy aquí.

Loki salió de las cobijas para mirarlo con esos ojos inocentes y se lanzó en un abrazo, ocultando su rostro en su pecho y recostándose a él con todas las cobijas al rededor - Ella me engaño. Es por lo que no debes confiar en nadie, pero le creí ¡Teníamos tanto en común!

El tronador lo consoló tocando el cabello con suavidad y este se hundió en sus brazos.

-Yo creí que era mi amiga

-Existen muchos tipos de amor está el fraternal, el de amistad y de amor, pero no importa cual tipo sea todos te arriesgas a sufrir. Recuerdas lo que hablamos, el dolor sólo te hace más fuerte.

Loki estaba triste -Me duele, no por el hecho de que me allá insultado si no porque todas sus palabras eran un reflejo de la verdad.

-¡No eran verdad! ¡Yo soy tu amigo! A Balder y a mí nos gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, somos felices de tu existencia, no creo que podría vivir en un mundo en el que no estás tú. ¡Le das luz a mi vida!- dijo con la verdad

-Tú no cuentas y a Balder, ya ni siquiera le importo....

\- ¿Cómo no? Olvida lo que esa arpía dijo, solo esta celosa porque siempre estoy contigo, porque no la quiero. Yo pienso que tus eres increíblemente inteligente, según las mujeres de otros reinos eres atractivo, debo estar de acuerdo en eso y tienes unos hermosos ojos verdes. Puedes ser travieso, mientes a menudo, pero yo te quiero tal y como eres.- dijo el tronador.

Loki sonrió ligeramente -¿Puedes abrázame?

Siento que estoy cayendo en un abismo.

Thor lo abrazo con calidez como si en un abrazo pudiera eliminar el dolor -Todo va a estar bien, aunque el mundo se caiga a pedazos y si todos te odian a la vez ¡Yo siempre voy a quererte!  
🍥🍥🍥  
  


**El amor es como una guerra, fácil de iniciar, difícil de terminar, imposible de olvidar**

_El hechicero estaba nostálgico de un pasado perdido en el tiempo, lleno de camaradería, extrañaba ser compañero de armas de Thor incluso si poco a poco la distancia se creó como un muro entre ellos._

_Fueron aquellos momentos que estaban juntos, luchando mano a mano los que valían la pena, cuando el tronador le sonreía después de ganar una partida o como sus fuerzas se complementaban en un baile de balance y poder para al fin vencer al enemigo, pero lamentablemente esos acontecimientos fueron hace ya mucho tiempo, antes de que todo cariño latente se derrumbara, que se quedara como trozos de vidrios que lastiman el alma de ambos._

_Después de un tiempo de ser menospreciado, subestimado cruelmente por los guerreros de Asgard, además de su padre constantemente recordándole a cada instante lo inútil que era, la decepción que sentía por él. Loki no hizo otra cosa que culpar a Thor por su desgracia, empezó a sentir un odio ciego, que iba destruyendo todo a su paso._

_Después de quererle, lo detesto con toda el alma._

_Era una lucha entre el amor y el odio que había en su corazón, pero la mayoría de las veces el resentimiento ganaba a pesar de todo._

_El tronador no lo trataba como un guerrero, ni si quiera le gustaba golpearlo en un entrenamiento, solía burlarse de su magia, sus acciones hacían ver al hechicero como débil, demostrando una y otra vez que no era suficiente. Era humillante ser tratado como una doncella frágil, ya que hacía a todos cuestionar la fuerza del hechicero o que no era digno de pelear contra el mejor guerrero porque este ni si quiera lo tocaba, el tronador no podía evitarlo simplemente tenía esos detalles que eran en realidad tiernos, una muestra de que no quería hacerle daño si bien para Loki eran una bofetada._

_Thor solía proteger a Loki, se preocupaba demasiado, eso afectaba el rendimiento del embaucador, en muchas formas era negativo. El famoso guerrero lo estaba lastimando, sin siquiera percibirlo._

_Loki quiso verlo miserable por ser tan desgraciado, por lastimarlo de tal manera creándole una herida profunda e imposible de curar._

_Lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto y a veces, a veces lo amaba también._

_Su amistad era tan cercana siempre vio ternura en los ojos del tronador quizá ellos habían nacido para estar juntos._

_Loki era una sombra, la sombra de la grandeza de su hermano, creció odiándolo en silencio y anhelarlo tenerlo cerca. Era raro que fueran amigos cuando eran tan diferentes, a pesar de sus diferencias el tiempo que compartían era mágico._

_Hubo un tiempo en el cual el hechicero apreciaba a Thor, lo adoraba si bien todo cambio cuando Loki se fue por varios años a estudiar magia con Balder y no se volvieron a ver hasta que por un incidente fatídico regreso mucho tiempo después. Al retornar de dicha academia, el tronador se había hecho arrogante, le trataba con indiferencia, era cruel por varias razones y ya no deseaba estar con un niño travieso, demasiado débil, la soledad sólo hizo estragos en un pequeño travieso que se fue perdiendo en la oscuridad convirtiéndose en un villano._

_Loki le dolió que el tronador le tratara de esa manera._

_El tronador lo abandono primero por sus amigos, después por las mujeres hermosas y Sif. La guerrera tenía especial desprecio por Loki, no importa si esta insultaba al hechicero, Thor no hacía nada porque era su novia, pero si se enojaba cada vez que el hechicero le gritaba._

_El hechicero quería la atención del tronador ¿Cómo conseguirá? ¡Con la maldad!_

_Loki y Sif siempre se mantenían en una pequeña guerra por la atención del tronador, era una batalla que al hechicero le costaba ganar más cuando Sif hablaba mal de él todo el tiempo y procuraba siempre que Loki supiera que Thor prefería su compañía._

_Después estaba la parte triste, su padre prefería al tronador todos lo sabían, quizás toda Asgard prefería al gran patán. Incluso si Loki se esforzaba, luchaba para ser reconocido ¡Nada funcionaba! No era Thor, no se comparaba, ni podía competir contra él._

_Lo supo hace mucho tiempo, estaba atrapado en un destino desolador, lleno de dolor y muerte._

_Si bien como el tronador actuaba frío, distante y pasaba ignorándolo por las mujeres y su mundo... Loki termino uniéndose más con Balder y empezaron a compartir mucho tiempo juntos siendo casi inseparables, el hechicero dejo de sentirse solo o traicionado por el tronador dado que su otro hermano era atento y le daba todo su tiempo incondicionalmente contrario al tronador que prefería besarse con Sif._

_Luego el tonto rubio fue recapacitando y se vio anhelando o extrañando a su hermano cuando lo vio con Balder; quiso volver con su amistad, acercarse, arreglar el error de perderlo, pero era demasiado tarde, ya Loki tenía ese resentimiento imborrable, estaba enojado, herido porque el príncipe le había hecho a un lado cuando le brindo amor este le rompió el corazón._

_Es gracioso como las cosas cambian luego fue el momento de tratarlo mal, lo hizo y a Thor no le importo la brutalidad, siguió insistiendo, insistiendo a recuperar el amor perdido._

_El hechicero cuando era niño rogaba ir a las aventuras con el tronador, pero era rechazado cruelmente y después de adolescentes pasaba lo contrario Thor llegaba a él solamente para ser rechazado despiadadamente por el embaucador._

_El hechicero volvió a formar una amistad con Thor porque el guerrero era muy molesto e insistía en volver a los viejos tiempos así que decidió darle una oportunidad de esa manera volvieron a ser muy unidos e íntimos de nuevamente._

_Entonces cuando Balder se fue; el mal empezó, el odio resurgió, el despecho, el resentimiento, el dolor, la angustia lleno el corazón que se volvió oscuro de pura maldad._

_El aborrecimiento llenaba por completo su ser destrozando todo cariño existente._

_Loki lo miraba con recelo, no quería sufrir más por su causa._

_Thor lo hacía sentir miserable, débil, vulnerable, invisible cuando estaba junto a el guerrero invencible era pequeño, insuficiente, frustrado y triste._

_Tal vez no odiaba a Thor, odiaba la forma que lo hacía sentir._

_Juro nunca ser débil._

_Nunca titubear._

_Nunca sucumbir ante un sentimiento._

_El tronador lo había herido, hecho sufrir muchas veces que anhelo vengarse y ni si quiera quería matarlo, lo que deseaba era hacerlo sufrir lentamente como Thor lo hizo con él._

_Quiso ver la cara de Thor, sus dulces ojos azules llenos de amor, retorcerse de sufrimiento._

_Quiso ser el que lo último que mirara el tronador antes de morir._

_Extrañaba eso antes de su odio fuera inundando toda su existencia, intoxicando por la apatía._

_Hizo bromas contra Thor, trató de evitar su coronación porque el ignorante no estaba preparado, pero su padre lo desterró; Loki no planeaba eso sin embargo sucedió, yacía tan herido de que le mintieran sobre su herencia e hizo un plan para destruir a su padre verdadero el cual odiaba y demostrar a Odin que estaba de su lado ¡Era valioso! ¡Destruiría los enemigos para ser parte de la familia y que el poderoso se sintiera orgulloso!_

_Los amigos del tronador se fueron a buscar a su estúpido hermano que andaba con una mortal antes de que le diera tiempo de demostrar a su padre, su verdadero valor._

_Luchó contra Thor, lo enfrento por primera vez diciéndole lo que quiso expresarle hace milenios, el tronador se enojó por proteger a una mujer mortal como siempre nunca sería Loki la prioridad._   
_"Nunca quise el trono, sólo quería ser tu igual" Le dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos y a pesar de todo el príncipe del trueno era un tonto que no podía herir a Loki, a pesar de su enojo por mentirle, tratar de matarlo o la traición ¡No era capaz de dejarlo ir, de matarlo!_

_Pero quería una pelea real, ser merecedor de una lucha en serio. Para ser digno de eso, para que Thor lo dejara de ver como débil. El tronador lo miraba de la misma forma llena de dolor, decepción, rabia también y Loki, Loki simplemente lo odiaba tanto y a la vez tambien lo amaba._

_El hechicero había planeado todo para demostrarle a su padre que era valioso, que aun pertenecía a Asgard, pero era una mentira nunca perteneció allí. Era un tonto soñador al pensar que Odín iba a mirarlo aun cuando intento destruir su propia raza para él, se dio cuenta que no era suficiente._

_A pesar de sus esfuerzos estaba solo, no era Laufeyson, ni Odinson._

_Sólo era Loki._

_Ya no valía la pena luchar, se dejó caer...No le importó los gritos, ni las lágrimas de su hermano que nunca lloraba. ¡Ya no era parte de Asgard, nunca lo fue! Dio su última mirada al tronador, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el infinito, la vida no importaba, muriendo el dolor se iría._

_Ya no sufriría más, ya no habría más soledad._

_Quería morir para encontrar la paz. ¿Para qué vivir en un mundo donde no era valioso? Pero ocurrió algo peor que la misma muerte, el infierno, Thanos._

_No quiere pensar en ese momento que cayó al vacío, se rindió, el dolor se convirtió en una fuente de ira. Thanos lo sedujo con poder, con gloria, respeto, reconocimiento, allí estaba la tentación y Loki era vulnerable, demasiado vulnerable para no caer en la manipulación. Dentro de él era aún inseguro, en la profundidad de su ser quería perder esa lucha, deseaba volver a Asgard y dejar de estar "aliado" con el malvado titán._

_Perdió o quizás el mismo no luchó por ganar. Thor seguía con su amor fiel hacia él, rogándole volver a casa, tan cariñoso y tan hipócrita que dolía, pero Loki no ambicionaba volver a ser una sombra._

_No caería en la monotonía del dolor, no se humillaría ante nadie._

_Los dos peleaban en un juego que ninguno podía ganar o perder. Y Loki siempre lo manipulaba, sabía que el príncipe no le podía hacer un daño real, se aprovechaba de los años en que Thor lo protegía inclusive si había cambiado para mal el tronador sucumbía ante esa inocencia falsa de Loki, sucumbía bajo la ternura, sucumbía ante esos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas bajo los encantos de alguien que quería, aunque este fuese un ser lleno de maldad._

_La debilidad de Thor eran sus sentimientos hacia su némesis, su pasado de amor y odio. El hecho de que el hechicero no solo fuese solo su enemigo, si no su hermano, aunque adoptivo, su sentimiento no cambiaría._

_Cuando termino su batalla los ojos de aquel tronador cambiaron había un terrible dolor, decepción en ellos, había un vacío infernal y la ira._

_Una resignación de que su hermano nunca iba a cambiar y allí fue donde lo abandono._

_Loki le dolió acostumbrado a ser perdonado una y otra vez o ser amado. Thor fue indiferente, frio, fue una roca incapaz de sentir ¡Simplemente se rindió y se fue con los vengadores, con Jane sin importarle que su hermano muriera!_

_¡Lo abandono!_

_Aun para un villano, duele ser olvidado por el héroe._

_El embaucador se arrepintió de haber convertido a su hermano tonto y sentimental en un ser que ya no reconocía._

_Anhelaba su afecto cuando nunca lo valoro antes, se dio cuenta que extrañaba el amor del tronador incluso si debía ser un villano para recuperar algo de sentimiento ¡Lo haría! Con tal de recobrar su atención, su preocupación o su mirada._

_Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde._

_No olvida lo melancólico que fue cuando Thor se desentendió, cuando al fin lo abandono para siempre, su mirada llena de desesperación y profunda tristeza._   
_Se fue sin mirar atrás._

_El príncipe de trueno sufría como el príncipe de hielo lo hacía._

_Pero su destino era ser enemigos, un villano y un héroe, luchando siempre hasta morir quizá eliminarse. Loki como ser peligroso, mentiroso, embaucador, malvado y Thor como reconocido rey, adorado héroe._

_Un príncipe de jotun y otro Midgariano ¿Cuál destino tendrían mas que la muerte o el odio intenso?_

_Pero Loki sabía que Thor no podía matar a su hermano, en su corazón siempre había una esperanza que se desvanecía con el tiempo._

_El hechicero lo odiaba con cada respiro, pero cuando era de noche pensaba en él._

_Era tan ilógico amar y odiar alguien con tanta intensidad._

_A pesar de todo Ikol era alguien distinto, con un supuesto pasado diferente, una vida diferente ¡Podía empezar de nuevo! Pero no ser lo que era le causaba una pérdida de identidad._

_No podía vivir de falsedades, de alguna forma se sentía encarcelada, atada o subyugada a las mentiras dichas._

_Thor no la miraba como a Loki, no había ternura, no había amor, pudo ver sólo desprecio y lujuria. Porque el tronador la deseaba, era extraño, pero en sus ojos estaba la pasión impresa, algo intenso que no quería, no deseaba ser mirada como una cosa sino como una persona valiosa._

_El tronador trataba diferente a Ikol, más brusco, más cruel, no temía lastimarla, no temía hacerle daño y Loki que estaba acostumbrada a manipularlo de una forma que no funcionaba con su nueva identidad. Aun así, su apariencia física parecida a de Loki le permitía al llorar hacer que la mirada del tronador se suavizara, lograr calmar la ira de Thor, su impulsividad todavía podía darle la mano y hacer que él dejara de tener tensión._

_Pero Ikol extrañaba la mirada dulce, la tierna manera de ser tratado, la voz suave, las caricias, la forma de relacionarse y por primera vez se dio cuenta que el tronador era diferente con Loki que, con cualquier persona, era especial. No era como estaba con Sif o con Jane, Loki era distinto incluso ante su enojo o indiferencia cruel ¡El tronador terminaba cediendo ante los encantos del embaucador!_

_Él lo hería, lastimaba y Thor no podía evitar quererlo, era algo cruel, doloroso pero el amor o el odio a veces era de esa manera._

Loki suspiró con tristeza. —Antes solías mirarme de diferente forma, tus ojos brillaban con ternura, parece que he renacido en otra vida diferente en la que me desprecias ¡Siento un hoyo en mi corazón cuando estas con otras mujeres!

¡Que patético!

_Se sentía ausente y no sabía que hacer, no podía permitir que Thor agarrara los antiguos hábitos, sabiendo que el tronador era mujeriego sólo para impresionar a sus amigos, él prefería una sola mujer que muchas. Prefería enamorarse...._

_Ciertamente no quería llorar, pero no podía evitarlo todo se complicaba, no sabía cómo era ser tratada como una enemiga verdadera hasta ahora. Thor parecía sólo jugar, nunca lastimando a Loki realmente siempre buscaba de alguna forma protegerlo inclusive si sabía que el hechicero estaba siendo destructivo y hacia cosas malas. Pero cuando estuvo aplastada en esa pared por el enorme cuerpo de su esposo, fue la primera vez que sintió pánico de ser dañada por Thor, tuvo miedo y para alguien como Loki era totalmente ajeno temer, mucho menos de él tronador._

Camino por largo tiempo hasta llegar a un árbol de cerezo donde solía jugar con Thor y Balder; cuando aún se consideraban una familia, donde prometieron nunca separarse, pero todo cambiaba, las promesas se rompen, las amistades se pierden, el amor se acaba y la vida trascurre en silencio.

Se sentó arriba del árbol como solía hacerlo, aún no había flores estaba seco como probablemente estaba ella en ese instante.

Escuchó una voz que palpitaba en el silencio —Loki.

Sabía quién exactamente era dado reconocía su voz, se trataba del molesto amigo de Thor ¡Probablemente el ser más fastidioso del mundo, era alguien que no dejaba en paz a Loki! De los tres guerreros ese era el que se dedicaba exclusivamente al hostigamiento, solía burlarse de Loki mientras tenía dos mujeres apretadas en su contra... Fandral era todo un seductor, el mujeriego de todo Asgard, era un buen guerrero, manejaba bien las armas, era uno de los mejores amigos del tronador, además de Hogun que simplemente lo ignoraba y Volstagg que era el más burlista.

Loki lo trataba muy mal, lo insultaba, le hacía travesuras y Fandral le seguía la corriente como un niño deseando un poco atención. Ikol sabía que Fandral pasaba de cama en cama con cuanta doncella se le atravesara, era común que estuviese con varias y había insistido a que Thor siguiera sus pasos libidinosos si bien el tronador a pesar de que no le costaba la conquista y las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies después del pequeño encuentro con Loki rubia no pudo ser capaz de estar con nadie más y Fandral se burló de él por supuesto pero el tronador no podía hacer nada contra eso.

El guerrero famoso Fandral era totalmente superficial, vigoroso, parecía que ninguna mujer era suficiente y por ello la cambiaba a cada momento siempre tenía muchas a su alrededor casi siempre sentadas en sus piernas a Loki le molestaba esa actitud creyéndose el mejor, la pinta de play boy egocéntrico.

Loki conocía a cada guerrero porque los analizo desde las estrategias, los puntos débiles y la personalidad. Por ello sabía que en su forma femenina debía tener cuidado porque Fandral era el tipo que tenía relaciones sexuales con cualquiera, pero ella era diferente, no estaba dispuesta a cortejos baratos, aunque sabía que el guerrero era totalmente leal a Thor, jamás lo traicionaría...Igual no le agradaba.

La hechicera suspiró, a mala hora se aparecía el estúpido rubio oxigenado cuando estaba patéticamente llorando por alguien que ni siquiera valía la pena. ¡Daba razones para ser la burla del pueblo!

Así que respondió de forma acida — ¿Qué quieres Fandral? ¿Porque siempre tienes que fastidiarme? ¿No tienes una mujer que llevarte a la cama? ¡Dejame en paz!

Al escuchar sus propias palabras se paralizó, se dio cuenta la estupidez que había cometido, se había delatado con el mejor amigo de Thor. Era demasiado tarde para negarlo o decir una excusa al respecto, fue totalmente descubierto con la persona que más molestaba.

Trago en seco sin saber qué hacer. — ¿Fandral?

Este se acercó sentándose frente a Loki que lo miraba intensamente esperando cualquier amenaza para defenderse, Thor no le creería de todos modos.

Loki estaba tenso, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, pero Fandral sólo miró el paisaje. — Sabia que estarías aquí, sueles venir cuando estas triste. Es hermoso el paisaje de Asgard, hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de venir a este lugar desde que Balder se fue... Sufriste mucho con su partida.

Ikol estaba exaltada — ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

El guerrero contestó con tranquilidad —¡Mis razones me las reservo! No debiste jugar con fuego porque terminas quemada; la mentira nunca termina bien, tu misma deberías saberlo.

La hechicera lo miró preguntándose sobre si su identidad estaba protegida, alguien ya lo había descubierto — ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ¿Qué pretendes? Sabes mi secreto ¿Qué vas a ser con él?

—Eres un cambia formas, pero sigues actuando de la misma manera inmadura siendo hombre o mujer, tu esencia no se modifica. Pero no te preocupes nadie más te ha reconocido, sospechas existen sin embargo yo los he despistado.

Loki se sorprendió porque en realidad no le había dicho a nadie sobre ese secreto — Así que siempre has sabido ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Por qué no me delatas? ¡Pensé que me odiabas!

Fandral sonrió — Recuerdas aquella broma que hiciste de transformarte en una rubia sexy ¿crees que no me di cuenta? Con esa manera en que caminabas como si fueres la reina del mundo, esa sonrisa retorcida llena de picardía, tus ojos verdes resplandecientes tratando de hipnotizar a su presa, esa manera de hablar que sólo tu...

Loki se burló— No eres tan tonto como pensé, me alegro bañarte en hidromiel así se te quitaba el asqueroso olor a perfume barato

El guerrero percibió el salvajismo de sus palabras. — Puede que mi reputación sea mala, soy un hombre de muchas mujeres y las complazco a todas porque no puedo tener a la que quiero...Desde que te vi entrar por esa puerta quise seguir tu juego, pero bueno el príncipe encantado fue al recate de la damisela en apuros.

Ikol gruñó al escuchar eso. — Creo que mi lobo feroz o mi eterno verdugo más bien. Siento que ese día olvide algo importante según "mis padres" ese día dicto mi futuro como consorte. Es gracioso porque no me acuerdo de mucho y quizás no quiera recordar, recordar duele.

Fandral murmuró con amargura —La doncella en peligro siempre se enamora de su príncipe salvador ¡Eso es lo que pasa mi reina!

Loki miró a Thor a lo lejos irse por el pasillo con Amora y bajo la mirada, sentía que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin darse cuenta.

Fandral se dio cuenta, acarició el rostro de Ikol con sus dedos con tanta ternura que parecía como si Loki fuese una criatura intocable, una muñeca de cristal que anhelaba desde hace mucho.

El guerrero susurró con tristeza. — ¡No estés triste por él! ¡Thor no vale tus lagrimas! Ni siquiera sé porque sufres si sabes que él no le atrae Amora ¡Es demasiado fácil para su gusto, pero en cambio tu eres más su tipo! ¡Es bastante masoquista a mí parecer!

Loki quito la mano de Fandral con desdén. — ¿Qué pretendes? Has hecho mi vida miserable y de repente cuando soy una mujer vienes a mí a darme consuelo ¿Crees que no te conozco? ¡Lo único que quieres es llevarme a tu cama! No soy estúpida deberías bien saber quién soy y que no puedes tocarme cuando se te antoje. Vienes a mi sabiendo mi secreto ¿quieres extorsionarme? ¿qué te calle con sexo?

Fandral suspiró — No sabía que pensabas tan mal de mí.

Ikol se rio — Como si te importara lo que pienso, pero si quieres saberlo sólo me limito a ver la realidad detrás de tu reputación de amante desvariado y que te acuestas con todo que tenga pies.

El guerrero ignoró los insultos que eran ciertos. — No se trata de que seas una mujer sexy, se trata de que quería ser tu amigo, pero tu universo gira alrededor de Thor y Balder, no dejabas a nadie más entrar a tu mundo. Sólo estabas con ellos cuando se fue Balder creí que tenía una oportunidad, pero no fue así ¡Me rechazabas cada vez que me acercaba! De alguna manera debía llamar tu atención supongo que discutir me hacía feliz porque tú me mirabas por un instante...Así que por eso te molestaba.

Loki se bajó del árbol llena de ira— Ahora entiendo porque insistías en que Thor saliera con muchas mujeres descerebradas. Querías que se alejara de mi para tu tener una oportunidad ¡Me querías separar de él! Eres peor de lo que imaginaba, un egoísta que cae bajo. ¡Yo nunca sería amigo de alguien como tú!

Fandral la siguió tomando su brazo — Espera, no he terminado.

Ikol se quitó — ¡No me toques! A Thor no le gusta que toquen sus cosas ¿Qué no dices tener lealtad con el? Pero fantaseas conmigo, eso no es muy fiel

—Lo siento.

—¡Por ser un egoísta traidor! ¡La peor calaña que existe!

El rubio se dirigió a su lado. —Eres tan inteligente y no ves lo que está frente a ti ¿Por qué crees que peleaba contigo? ¿Por qué siempre estaba cerca tratando de llamar tu atención? Porque cuando me besaste fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero estaba Thor, Thor mi mejor amigo que te ama más de lo que yo nunca podré hacerlo. Pero mis sentimientos poco dignos estaban allí, quise enterrarlos cuando pensaba en ti era doloroso sabiendo que tú me detestabas, sentía que estaba cometiendo un pecado al desearte.

Loki no le creería —Siendo patético es que haces que las mujeres caigan en tus trucos. ¿De verdad son tontas las doncellas?

—No, no eres como las demás, eres importante e imposible para mí, inalcanzable y sabes muy bien de mí lealtad por Thor, únicamente pensar en ti hace fallarle a él.

La reina se acercó cada paso lleno de intimidación y el guerrero pego contra el árbol. Ikol puso sus manos cerca de su cabeza y lo miró con enojo —Dices que te enamoraste de mi porque te bese y que tu lealtad por Thor es mayor que cualquier cosa, por lo que eres tan cobarde que no luchaste por mí.

Fandral respiraba con dificultad, parecía sonrojado de que Loki estuviese tan cerca —Thor es mi mejor amigo ¿Cómo podría robarle a la persona que ama? ¡Sufriría! ¡No debí decirte esto! Olvida lo que dije mi reina, no volverá a pasar, me mantendré alejado y no le diré a nadie sobre tu identidad.

Loki lo tomó con fuerza de la garganta apretándola y simplemente lo agarró con fuerza en un beso contra ese árbol de forma ruda, pegando la cabeza de tal forma que su cuerpo vibraba con ese beso, el guerrero cerro lo ojos y olvido que estaba haciendo algo prohibido.

Ikol se rio como si acabara de demostrar su punto. Se separó de él mordiéndolo para que le saliera sangre para ser mucho más peligrosa y amenazadora — ¡Eres un mentiroso! No eres diferente a Thor, sólo deseas lo prohibido, lo imposible pero la pasión, la lujuria no es amor así que tú no me amas, te comportas así porque soy la única que un día te rechazo.

Fandral tomó aire y las palabras que estaban volando por su mente —No soy diferente, Thor te ama más de lo que yo te amo. No voy a mentir diciendo que mi cuerpo no se estremeció por ese beso, me gustó tanto que siento que muero, pero jure lealtad a Thor y a ti como mi reina. No voy a dejar que mis sentimientos se entrometan en tu felicidad.

Loki lo dejo aun golpeándolo contra el árbol y suspiró con melancolía — Thor me odia, es como si yo no existiera y soy su esposa. No quiero que este con otras, me duele tanto, siento que mi corazón se quiebra de forma que no entiendo, él no me mira ¡Soy una cosa que adorna su cama! ¡Nunca pensé caer tan bajo!

Fandral tomó su barbilla para que ikol lo mirase — Eres tan hermosa Loki todos saben eso, le tienen envidia a Thor cuando te miran, ninguna mujer es como tu...Yo ese día que te bese sentí algo que nunca había sentido antes, fue hermoso pero ahora eres la esposa de mi mejor amigo, te lo digo no para que estés conmigo porque sé que eso no va pasar, hago esto porque te aprecio; quiero que lo tengas presente, yo siempre voy a estar aquí apoyándote.

Loki cansada de no contar sus problemas, aunque no confiaba en Fandral pero como él sabía su identidad la podía entender, necesitaba hablar con alguien para desahogarse —Es sólo que no quiero que la gente diga que Thor busca a las otras porque yo no lo satisfago...Creo que después de nuestra noche de bodas se decepciono conmigo y no me quiere más ¡Ya sabes cómo es! Se aburre fácilmente probablemente no soy tan buena en la cama o me entregue muy fácil y creo que perdió el interés en mí. No sé qué hacer, me trata de manera fría como si me detestara, sé que le he mentido.

—Eso es ridículo sólo dile la verdad, él tiene derecho a saberlo.

Loki mantenía dudas y miedos que eran comprensibles por la actitud de Thor, vivir tanto engañada, adicta a la mentira ¡Lo hacía convertirse en una farsa real! — ¡No puedo decirle la verdad! No sé si me perdone por mentirle más ahora que cosas han pasado, estamos casados, no después de consumar...

—¿Temes al rechazo, que él te deje? Es comprensible, pero ¡Si no le vas a decir la verdad tienes que enamorarlo tan profundamente que ya no se enoje contigo por mentir! Si quieres seguir con esto debes deja de actuar como si fueras Ikol, debes ser Loki, ser el Loki que Thor recuerda. No quiero ser egoísta, confió en que él te haga feliz como un día fuiste, por eso quiero ayudarte.

Fandral siguió caminando— Él te va a amar, no importa en qué forma estas o cuales sean las circunstancias incluso inconscientemente. ¡Te quiere siempre ha sido así aun cuando le apuñalabas!

La reina sonrió malévolamente— ¡Tienes un buen punto! Debo mantener el interés ¡Me gusta eso jugar con la mente de mi hermano bobo, en el pasado trataba de asesinarlo cuando quería que me mirara ahora debo ser más sutil! Te voy a acepta como un aliado y si osas decirle a alguien que soy Loki, no debes dudar que tu muerte va a estar cargada de sufrimiento.

Fandral le sonrió —Oh Loki para ser muy inteligente y tramposa eres muy inocente. ¡Eso es lo que me gusta de ti!

—Si Thor escuchara eso probablemente te mataría incluso si soy Ikol parece que no le agrada que estés junto a mí, aunque ya veo porque razón... Eres bastante libidinoso.

El guerrero murmuró. —Parece que tu príncipe encantado es muy celoso, no lo culpo debe cuidar que no te roben. Si no fuera amigo de Thor, ni hermano de armas probablemente habría pedido tu mano en matrimonio desde hace mucho tiempo, pero escuche que el mismo padre de todos recibió mejores ofertas por tu mano, hasta Balder pero la decisión fue tomada y te casaste con el primogénito.

Loki se asombró por esa información, no esperaba eso — ¿Balder? ¿Cómo sabes eso? No entiendo por qué querría cortejarme o pedir mi mano, es imposible a menos que él supiera el plan del viejo Odín de unir los reinos en un matrimonio político y tratara de impedirlo o quería molestar a Thor con eso.

—Lo supe por casualidad, puros rumores. Si Balder fuera el primogénito probablemente te hubieras casado con él, pero Thor jamás permitiría eso ¡Él dijo que no iba a dejar que nadie te separara de su lado! Como el mayor es nuestro rey entonces es el único con el derecho a desposarte.

Ikol suspiró —Prefiero casarme con el idiota número uno o contigo el idiota numero dos que con Balder. Ya sabes que su poder es absorber mi magia probablemente moriría en la noche de bodas ¡Cuando me toca es capaz de robar mi energía vital, los vampiros mágicos no pueden tener relaciones con hechiceros! Además, me hizo daño cuando le dije Lorelei era mala, pero tenía razón no soy nadie para meterme en su vida privada, sólo que por un momento pensé que le importaba, que me quería, no debí dejarme llevar por los sentimientos estúpidos.

Ya me han roto el corazón mis supuestos "hermanos", las personas que más quería se volvieron mis enemigos.

_Parece que estoy hecha para sufrir y al vengarme me lastimo a mí misma._

Fandral se rio ignorando el tono lleno de dolor en la voz de Ikol — ¡Al menos estoy en tu lista! Ya tienes dos idiotas enamorados de ti. Balder era un tonto al no ver que estabas allí como su ángel guardián si bien tambien te aprecia mucho, no hubiera dejado que te obligaran a casarte con Thor ¡Si hubiera estado aquí!

Loki murmuró — Eres el primero que me compara con algo así dado que mi naturaleza es malvada. Te agradezco por mantener mi secreto, aun creo que eres un inútil engreído, entiendo la razón de porque pasabas molestándome

¡Yo siempre hago eso con Thor para que me vuelva a ver!

Ikol camino rápido — Respetas mi decisión de ser Ikol y eres el único además de mis padres, Heimdall que sabes que soy Loki en Asgard. Confió en que tu amor por mi te mantenga fiel, como un esclavo y hagas lo que yo diga, eso espero de ti total lealtad como la tienes por Thor.

Fandral lo miró alzando su ceja —Te aprovechas de la situación y de mis sentimientos para manipularme, se supone que yo soy el que tiene un secreto y debo extorsionarte.

¡Siempre te aprovechas del amor para obtener lo que deseas!

Loki sonrió con picardía, hablando con sarcasmo — No querrás que Thor sepa que estás enamorado de mí, que deseabas corromperme, que me besaste a la fuerza y trataste de seducirme para tener sexo salvaje, me arrancaste la ropa.... Y yo una inocente reina no podía hacer nada contra tu fuerza de guerrero, pero no aguantaste las ganas y luche para liberarme si bien me tenías desnuda en el tronco.

El guerrero gritó — ¡Pero no hice eso, nunca haría eso!

Ikol se burló —Ese es el punto las mejores mentiras son las que tienen algo de verdad ¡Recuerdas que te enfrentas a un embaucador, amo de la mentira y lengua de plata ¡Nunca podrás vencerme nunca en ese campo!

Fandral susurró. —Te dije que quería ayudarte porque te aprecio, no voy a decirle a nadie porque creo que deberías hacerlo tú misma.

El amor es una debilidad, es imposible para un embaucador no aprovecharse de eso a su favor.  
🍥🍥🍥

**Déjame mirarte despacio, poco a poco, recorriendo tus secretos y disfrutando de tus silencios, déjame admirarte mientras te deseo.**

_Thor desde hace mucho tiempo se había resignado, su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante otra mujer luego de lo sucedido con Loki._

_Por mucho tiempo estuvo preocupado porque no conseguía ser como antes para un guerrero era importante el tema de la virilidad, que sus amigos lo alabaran por sus hazañas y era realmente horrible ser impotente, no poder ni siquiera besar a alguien, cuando lo hacía era porque imaginaba a Loki, parecía fuera de lugar poder excitarse con la imagen de alguien que debía ver como su familiar._

_Tener ese problema resultaba ser la ruina en todas sus relaciones desde aquel tiempo en que beso apasionadamente a Loki en medio del jardín y estuvo a punto de hacer en amor en medio de las flores, la tierra y las hojas de los árboles. Se asustó de sentirse de esa manera como si todo fuese un sueño hermoso del que nunca quería despertar; estaban ellos dos proclamando su amor por medio de sus cuerpos, de la pasión y de la suavidad, de la ternura o la rudeza ¡Era una forma de demostrar sus sentimientos sin necesidad de palabras!_

Desde ese día no era capaz de tocar a ninguna doncella porque recordaba los gemidos de Loki en ellas y su cuerpo parecía no responder como si supera no era la persona adecuada. Thor desistió, no era capaz de funcionar; pensó que toda esa energía y frustración debían ir dirigidas en ser mejor guerrero, claro tenía preocupaciones en el tema de casarse sobre todo porque un rey debe tener herederos y ¿cómo podía hacerlos si su cuerpo no lo permitía? ¡Era imposible tener intimidad!

_Al besar a Amora se dio cuenta que ningún beso resultaba ser lo mismo, ninguna caricia se asemejaba porque ninguna persona lo hacía sentir sin respiración, sin que su piel ardiera al tener contacto con esa piel pálida suave, sin que su corazón palpitara sin parar, sin enloquecerse. Se preguntaba ¿Por qué no había nadie igual? No podía estar con alguien porque pensaba en Loki, en sus ojos resplandecientes mirándolo con asombro, con inocencia impresa, estaba seguro de que podía hundirse en ellos ¿Acaso era pecado aquel sentimiento extraño que parecía llenar todo su ser de felicidad?_

_Al abrazar a su esposa, al percibir su aroma le provocaba recuerdos._

_Sabía que quería a Loki fraternalmente siempre existió algo especial entre ellos, algo tan fuerte como una tormenta de nieve, tan peligroso y arrebatador, el hecho de que sentía que debía protegerlo, que era como un regalo del cielo o le gustaba discutir con él, pasar todo su tiempo libre y lo quería, eternamente lo quiso... Sin embargo, su conciencia decía que ese día hizo algo incorrecto al no contarle sobre el asunto, el día que lo deseo y quiso que sus cuerpos se complementaran como uno sólo, por un momento codicio que una persona se entregara a él por amor._

_Fue un cobarde al no contarlo, él no recordaría si bien era mejor de ese modo, no podía decirle a Loki que estuvo a punto de tomarle con lujuria sabiendo que no recordaría nada._

_Tenía miedo de perderlo, pero era culpa del embaucador por cambiar de forma y fingir ser otra persona que sin querer se convirtió en una obsesión, en una droga placentera que mata lentamente._

_Porque Loki siempre era el origen de sus problemas, pero no podía vivir sin su presencia, sentía que una parte del moría cada día porque lo extrañaba y él no estaba ¡Eso era insoportable!_

_No entendía que pasaba con Ikol, ya que con ella fue diferente, su cuerpo reacciono de nuevo sintiéndose arder por sólo el roce con su piel y eso fue algo nuevo, nunca había sentido algo tan apasionado luego del hechicero._

_Con la reina se sentía como si nada importara, el dolor desaparecía y se dejó llevar por aquel sentimiento que invadía sus entrañas. Llevaba milenios sin tener intimidad sentía como si fuera su primera vez, su cuerpo parecía moverse solo y su boca recorría ese cuerpo esbelto que sabía a nieve fría pero tan dulce, no pudo controlarse cuando estuvo con ella necesitaba demostrarle a Ikol que él era fuego que con el hielo se fundía._

Nunca había estado tan confundido como si no pudiera pensar nada más que en ella, nada más que sus insultos, los golpes, las caricias, los suspiros porque cada parte de ella llamaba su atención de repente esa atracción se estaba trasformando en algo más que ciertamente no lograba comprender. Ikol se colaba en sus pensamientos, en su misma piel y no deseaba que eso pasara estaba demasiado interesado en alguien que lo odiaba, pero ella llamaba a la curiosidad, le hacía perder el juicio, poco a poco le empezó a importar cada pequeño detalle y le intrigaba saber más, era todo un misterio de persona, se preguntaba ¿qué tipo de vida tendría en un lugar lleno de conflictos políticos? pensó en que los gigantes de hielo eran salvajes, monstruos aunque Loki era una excepción por ser criado en Asgard pero Ikol era perspicaz, perfecta en todo sentido aparte de su personalidad que era bastante mordaz, caprichosa y algo malcriada.

_El hecho fue que especuló que no podía volver a tener relaciones con nadie y sin embargo nunca había estado tan feliz en toda su vida al estar con Ikol, nunca tan completo. Su consorte era atrevida, directa, daba pinta de brabucona, solía burlarse de él, además que era arrogante, se enojaba por todo, susceptible pero a la hora de tenerla en sus brazos parecía diferente, tan vulnerable e inocente por lo que no sabía bien lo que hacía, tocaba por todas partes, sus manos temblaban, mordía muy fuerte, era encantadoramente torpe, parecía tener miedo a entregarse a alguien pero aprendía rápido, le seguía a un perfecto ritmo como una música muy hermosa o un baile donde sus cuerpo se conectaban en perfecta sincronización y estar con ella era el cielo mismo, moriría por estar en sus brazos de nuevo._

_En la vida había tenido que luchar por alguien o cortejar, ya que jamás había sido rechazado por nadie excepto Ikol que a cada momento le mostraba lo mucho que lo detestaba._

_Eso le atraía._

_¿Cómo acercarse a una persona que te odia?_

_Su relación empezó con golpes e insultos. ¿Cómo podía cambiar eso?_

Ikol tenía el mismo olor de Loki, ese mismo sabor dulce, la mirada peligrosa que escondía la calidez, el cariño y su cuerpo vibraba al sentir la magia del embaucador por su cuerpo haciendo más placentero todo, se quemaba por dentro parecía estremecerse y temblar todo su ser. ¿Cómo alguien podría hacer eso con él, hacerlo sentir de tantas maneras inimaginables?

_No era sólo sexo lo que hicieron ¡Habían hecho el amor! Algo que Loki había dicho que era diferente. Thor lo entendió ese día, había estado contento, su corazón se hundía y no sabía si eran sus latidos o los de Ikol, como sus manos parecían estar hechas para unirse cuando en las sabanas llenos de sudor y gemidos las tomaron o como sus cuerpos se complementaban y se movían en perfecta sinfonía._

_¿Porque debía ser tan fastidioso pensar tanto en una persona? Estar desconcentrado todo el tiempo del mundo._

_Odiaba sentirse de esa manera tan vulnerable, cayendo en el amor, verla todos los días, deseándola en secreto, sabía que era mejor alejarse no quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba su presencia, que le hacía a su cuerpo, las reacciones. Peor aún en la noche debía soportar estar cerca de ese cuerpo tibio que se estremecía por esa cercanía, lo único que podía hacer era durar horas en agua fría mientras intentaba no pensar en ella, en que parecía un adolescente incapaz de controlarse, tenía miedo de un día no poder contra sus instintos._

_Entonces llegaba tarde del trabajo para no verla despierta, no aguataría verla allí sin poder tener sexo de nuevo, pero era aún peor verla dormir, su corazón saltaba al observar tan majestuosa criatura a veces le besaba la frente y tocaba los mechones, los quitaba de su rostro mientras admiraba esa piel tan suave como una porcelana fina._

_Era tan dolorosamente hermosa._

_Una belleza fuera de este mundo._

_Se preguntaba, ¿qué era ese sentimiento?_

Thor había besado a Amora, terminó el beso que no era dulce como el de Loki ese era acido, árido y sin vida como cuando besaba a cualquier mujer. Volvió la cara para un lado, un lugar donde se encontraba su ahora amor platónico a esa hora.

La encantadora parecía enojada — ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que la mirabas? Parece que te gusta esa pequeña princesa de los monstruos.

El problema del guerrero era su educación, los gigantes de hielo eran seres que todos odiaban, personas horribles sin educación, ni cultura, seres sanguinarios sedientos de sangre — ¡No me gusta! Es una Laufeyson, este matrimonio ni siquiera es real...

Amora alzó una ceja— Por favor Thor, eres un pésimo mentiroso. Yo te quiero tú lo sabes, pero veo como la miras, incluso cuando me besaste fue para que ella nos viera, hasta miraste justamente a su dirección como si esperaras que te viera. ¿Intentas darle celos? ¿Qué ganarías con que ella te vea besándote con otra persona? ¡Eso es muy contraproducente!

_Lo único que va a pensar es que eres un canalla, lo cual es bueno para mí porque tengo una oportunidad. Realmente es un estúpido enamorado, un novato parece que no sabe nada como conquistar a alguien, debe ser porque todas las mujeres siempre le hacen caso y nunca tuvo que esforzarse. Es tan gracioso verlo intentarlo y fracasar.-pensó la rubia._

Thor miró al suelo quizás era verdad no sabía que estaba haciendo, ni cómo actuar todos esos sentimientos eran nuevos y extraños. Se sentía tonto al pensar en eso y actuaba ridículo, inmaduro e infantil

Con amargura suspiro— Ella me odia, no tendría celos de mí porque no le intereso.

La encantadora escuchó el tono depresivo lleno de una angustia desgarradora ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué actúa de ese modo? Thor siempre ha tenido confianza, pero de repente parece que fuese el fin del mundo porque una mujer lo rechaza. — Es por eso qué estas decepcionado. Oh vamos eso es patético, actúas como un adolescente enamorado. Nunca pensé verte de esa manera ¿Qué hizo esa bruja en ti?

Thor aprecia a la defensiva— No lo estoy. Nunca me enamorado y yo no tengo la capacidad de hacerlo...

Amora entendió que el tronador debía tener fuertes sentimientos que negaba a aceptar — Antes tenías doncellas a tu alrededor, pero ninguna te satisfacía, al tiempo las botabas cuando te cansabas de ellas. Me daba coraje verte, pensé que algún día sufrirás por amor como todas nosotras sufrimos por ti, porque tú nunca amaste a ninguna más bien nos utilizabas para tu provecho. Pero está pasando lo inimaginable, estas anhelando a esa mujer que no te ama ¡Es irónico o tal vez el karma que la primera vez que te enamores y resulta que ella te odia!

**Pero eso es lo que siempre quisiste, un reto.**   
**Debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas.**

Thor parecía querer convencerse a él mismo en vez de Amora— Está equivocada, nunca amaría a un enemigo.

— Desde que murió tu amado hermano o antes de eso, no has vuelto a tocar a una mujer, pero ahora lo haces para darle celos a tu querida esposa.

El rubio involuntariamente se tocó el pecho donde podía escuchar sus latidos llenos de desgarrador dolor — Lo sabes, la partida de mi hermano me dejo un terrible hueco en mi corazón, pero cuando estoy con ella siento que llena ese vacío. Cuando estoy en la cama junto a Ikol puedo dormir cálidamente y es diferente, con ella todo es tan diferente, tan especial, ni si quiera tengo pesadillas.

**Nunca había conocido a una mujer así, que me hiciera sentir de este modo.**

_Era verdad en todo sentido cuando estaba con Ikol dejaba de doler la muerte de Loki. No sabía si era porque se parecían físicamente o por la magia que compartía, pero ya no lo lastimaba el remordimiento y dormía mirándola de forma dulce o quizás como un acosador._

_Ella no caía en sus encantos de guerrero o de príncipe, no por el estatus Ikol era directa, insultaba y peleaba sin importar que Thor fuera el mismo rey o tenía tanto poder como para aniquilar a toda su raza junto a ella y la reina no temía a nada, ni siquiera a las torturas o la intimidación aunque tenía pánico a ser tomada a la fuerza, tuvo miedo y había hecho mal en asustarla de tal manera tratando de hacerle daño por estar tan enfadado pero cómo medirse cuando ella era la que lo hacía enfadar, lo descontrolaba con esas palabras llenas de cizaña y veneno. Le gustaba verla vulnerable, era adorable y cuando se enojaba era divertido, disfrutaba estar con ella._

_Jamás había conocido a una dama con ese carácter fuerte y actitud ruda pero dentro era una persona cálida. Era como esas personas que ocultan sus verdaderos sentimientos con una personalidad fría, indiferente y desinteresada de la vida. Que se oculta detrás de una barrera para no salir lastimada, pero si una sola persona está dispuesta a arriesgarse a luchar por derrumbar el muro protector, podía encontrarse con una persona maravillosa y la liberaría de las cadenas del miedo para siempre. Thor quería ser esa persona._

Amora se dio cuenta que el musculoso estaba pensando en Ikol por la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios— Sonríes como un idiota cuando hablas de esa mujer... Parece que alguien está enamorado.

—Pero no es amor Amora.

Thor repitió más para convencerse a sí mismo que no era amor, porque no podía aceptarlo, no podía ser posible —Pero no es amor. Yo nunca me enamoraría de un gigante de hielo mucho menos la hija de ese Laufeyson, la hermana de Loki.

—Oh si el gran guerrero Thor Odinson ha caído en el amor con un gigante de hielo. Qué más da, desgraciadamente estas casado con ella. Sé que los odiabas, hablabas mal de ellos, decías que eran monstruos sin corazón, te daban asco hasta que el ser que más querías resulto ser uno de ellos, desde ese día dejaste de hacerles daño. Vamos crees que nadie se da cuenta que andas espiando a la reina de hielo por todos los rincones de Asgard, eres un acosador.

Thor mintió era obvio que la estaba espiando porque Ikol era interesante, le intrigaba, quería conocerla y se sentía atraído por ella no sólo por su apariencia sino también su personalidad. Quería saber qué hacía, aprender sobre ella, aunque sea desde lejos, en la oscuridad y en el silencio—Estoy vigilando que no planee nada malo.

La encantadora habló con sarcasmo—Sí, claro Thor.

—Yo no estoy interesado, ella podría estar conspirando contra mí.

Amora habló de repente al ver a Fandral, sabía que estaba detrás de Ikol por la forma en que sus ojos siempre iban hacia la reina con admiración ¡Fandral se había sentido atraído por Loki quizá por ella tambien! —Que bien no te importara que tu amada enemiga ande a tu mejor amigo el más mujeriego de Asgard. Alguien se te está adelantando, creo que si no te apuras alguien se la va a robar.

Thor respondió de forma brusca—Ella es mi esposa, sabes lo que significa ¡No puede engañarme!

—No puede, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haga. Recuerdas lo que paso con Balder, era un tonto enamorado igual que tú.

—Todo esto es tu culpa y de tu hermana. Balder se enamoró de alguien que no lo amaba, es por lo que yo nunca me voy a enamorar de nadie.

—No, el error es tuyo siempre te dejabas manipular por Loki. Lo viste triste, no pudiste soportarlo y decidiste seguir sus caprichos traicionando a Balder. Todo por culpa de tu amor por Loki, preferiste a tu pequeño hermano, ese es el problema Thor, cuando estas con Ikol actúas como si ella fuera un sustituto de él y eso no puede ser, vas por el mismo ciclo, te dejas seducir por unos ojos verdes y la ternura mortal e inocencia falsa.

— Mi hermano tenía razón Lorelei era una víbora, no me arrepiento. Debíamos separar a Balder de tu hermana traidora, sólo que no salió como esperaba, pero apenas era un adolescente en ese entonces. Ya te dije que yo no... Yo nunca remplazaría a Loki.

— ¿Si te gusta Ikol es por Loki?

Thor frunció el ceño gritando – ¡Claro que no!

—Bueno si no te importa la enana de hielo puedes divertirte conmigo, eres muy sensual Thor, todas las mujeres quieren que las lleves a tu cama y les hagas lo que únicamente tú sabes hacer.

—Estoy casado Amora, debo serle fiel ¡No traicionaría a mi esposa contigo!

—Si fuera Ikol ni siquiera lo pensarías... Seguro por eso la miras como si fuera el postre.

—Ikol es diferente ella no... No es como tú.

Amora lo jaló para llevarlo a su cuarto —Oh no te deprimas corazón. Puedo quitarte las ganas, la frustración. Si te vas conmigo a mi habitación puedo hacer cosas contigo, así te olvidas de los hermanos Laufeyson los cuales por cierto te obsesionan.

Thor se detuvo tratando de irse —No, debo irme.

La encantadora murmuró tratando de herir el orgullo—Olvide que eres impotente, los rumores son verdaderos ninguna mujer está satisfecha con tus servicios, que humillante para un guerrero o un rey tienes un amor no correspondido, un hermano adorado muerto, otro que te odia y no puedes ni siquiera complacer a una mujer...No funcionas como hombre, ni siquiera puedes excitarte.

Por supuesto Thor se enojó por eso, lo peor del mundo era que lo insultaran de esa forma —No lo soy, me he dado cuenta de que...

La encantadora se asombró ya que sabía a ciencia cierta qué Thor no podía estar ni si quiera en la misma cama con una mujer básicamente huía como un cobarde que tiene miedo a la intimidad y era porque no funcionaba, su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante nadie—Así que consumaron.

—No te importa— dijo enojado.

Amora sabia sobre que Ikol tomó la magia de Loki y resultaba obvio que después de estar juntos en la noche de bodas ellos intercambiaron magia, que interesante los hechiceros no hacen eso dado es bastante peligroso, a menos que... —¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes! Apestas a magia de Loki, estas lleno de esencia mágica parece que Ikol te está marcando como de su propiedad, ella es tu única dueña ahora en el momento que compartieron magia.

_**Ya veo es buena en la cama, encanto al príncipe completamente, aunque no soy tan tonta para hacer lo que Ikol hizo, una promesa de amor es un concepto romántico... Pero te ata** _ _._

_Ikol o Loki eran un tipo de hechiceros que solo hacían el amor con su alma gemela, podían estar con otras personas, pero les gustaba compartir magia solo con sus amados._

Thor no entendía mucho de hechiceros, pero comprendía la gravedad del asunto —Debo irme...

— ¿A llorar la muerte de Loki o a desear a una mujer que no te ama?

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡No hables de mi hermano, no tienes derecho a nombrarlo!

—¡Toque un nervio sensible! Quizás pueda ser amiga de la copia barata de Loki

Thor se enojó—No te acerques a Ikol, escuchaste, no quiero verte aproximada a mi esposa.

— ¿Por qué?

—Le hiciste daño a Loki en el pasado, no quiero que te metas en mi vida marital.

Amora fue sarcástica— ¡Sí, como tienes una Thor! Si ella no es suficiente puedes venir a mí.

—No lo hare, sólo te busque para que me dijeras si tengo un hechizo de amor. Siento síntomas extraños como que cada vez que estoy con alguien la imagen de esa persona cambia, es sustituida y pensé que puede que me hayan hechizado.

Amora se rio amargamente –No tienes nada, cariño. Simplemente estás enamorado. Cuando una persona ama a otra, ya sabes...

Thor dio una mirada llena de terror, hace mucho tiempo deseo poder encontrar a alguien para amar, aunque doliera como solía decir su hermano. Pero no entendía como paso eso — ¿Cómo se quita? Es decir, no es que este enamorado sólo hipotéticamente hablando ¿Alguien puede dejar de amar?, ¿dejar de pensar?

La encantadora no daba marcha atrás e invento —Quizás si lo sustituyes por alguien más, alguien que te de placer quizás, alguien que te haga gemir...

Thor miró hacia el lado donde se había ido Ikol hace un rato ¡No era que la estaba acosando al menos eso pensaba él! Quizás era la única que podía quitar a Loki de su cabeza y arrancarlo de su corazón porque no podía enamorarse de alguien que ya no existía. ¿Ikol podría?

Si le daba una oportunidad podía desenamorarse. No sabía, ni siquiera como cortejar a alguien, Ikol tenía un desprecio por él.

_Sentía atracción por ella, le gustaba, creía que era hermosa, aunque la actitud no ayudara y tenía una mala primera impresión; ella era linda cuando sonreía, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, además es fuerte y poseía esa determinación._

Amora suspiró frustrada —No me refiero a ella Thor.

El tronador parecía pensarlo, las cosas se complicaban el doble, su cabeza estaba hecha un lio y tenía sentimientos que no podía sobrellevar, se preguntaba si eso era el amor y la respuesta quizás le asustaba. ¡Amar era doloroso, pero siempre dolía con Loki, eternamente traicionado! Pero quizás esos besos en el jardín significaron mucho más de lo que pensó —Tienes razón, si no es un hechizo de amor quiere decir que estoy enamorado. Nunca me había enamorado, es una sensación extraña cuando era joven anhelaba poder sentir esto, pero ahora es una maldición es como si mi cuerpo le perteneciera.... Si sólo vivo por su existencia.

_**Como si mi cuerpo y mi alma le pertenecieran, no quiero amar y sentir dolor. No me di cuenta antes, desde aquel día que besé a Loki con cabello rubio nunca volví a estar con nadie más, fue por esa razón mi cuerpo sólo acepta a Loki, veo a ella en mis sueños y ¿Qué pasa con Ikol? Quizás por tener la magia mi cuerpo cree que es el embaucador** _ _**.** _

**¿Cómo es posible que caí en el amor?**

**¿Cómo no me di cuenta?**

**¿Por qué Loki? ¡Se supone que nos queremos como hermanos!**

**¿Loki o Ikol?**

**¿Es posible amar a dos personas a la vez?**

**¿Porque siento los mismo por los dos?**

**Todo parece tan confuso, pero tiene sentido ¿Cómo olvido a Loki cuando sólo pienso en que ya no está?**

**¿Esto es amor?**

**¿Así se siente?**

**Como si te clavaran un puñal y te desangraras.**

**También esta Ikol. Ella me atrae, pero no sé si es porque me recuerda a Loki o es un sentimiento real. Tendré que averiguarlo, pero cada vez que me acerco a la reina siento que mi cuerpo se estremece, su voz es suave, me seducen sus labios, es tan hermosa que no puedo resistirme a lo que cada día siento.**

**¿Esto es amor?**

**¿Estoy enamorado?**

**De dos personas a la misma vez.**

—Thor.

—Debo irme a los entrenamientos, no puedo llegar tarde.

Amora se burló de él—Vas a ver a tu reinita, ya la extrañas. Vamos Thor tu ni siquiera sabes cortejar, nunca te han rechazado, ella es la primera que no te ve con adoración ¿Crees que se fije en ti? En un matrimonio arreglado, eres nada más que su rival, jamás se enamoraría de ti. Esa reina nació para odiarte, para la venganza ¿Crees que te querría? Tus esfuerzos son vanos, vas a perder el tiempo. Sabes que lo único que siente por ti es infinito desprecio... Todo lo que haces es amar en secreto sin saberlo, te estas hundiendo, te vas a ahogar. Ikol Laufeyson va a ser la causa de tu desgracia y vas a sufrir un infierno por amar al enemigo.

—¡Eso no me va a detener! La voy a conquistar, no me importa nada más que tener su amor, ella sólo me va a mirar a mí, me va a amar, la voy a cortejar... Aunque no sepa cortejar, lo voy a intentar.

— ¿Crees que va a ser suficiente?

Pero Thor deseaba hacer algo, tenía intención de convertirse en alguien importante para Ikol aunque no quería verla como un remplazo, si no como su esposa después de todo debían convivir —Ella me gusta, no la amo como ame a Loki, pero me atrae. Quiero darme una oportunidad de amar a alguien y de tratar de olvidar este dolor de la muerte de mi hermano, esta vez no quiero arruinarlo.

**Sé que es difícil cuando ella me recuerda a Loki.**

—¿Crees que con jugar un poco con alguien que te atrae va a ayudar en algo? Sólo usas a ella como un sustituto, patética forma de soportar el dolor.

—Pero ella es mi esposa y lo que hago es incorrecto, pero ¿qué tiene de malo olvidar? Puede que este huyendo de la realidad, pero Loki se fue y tengo la oportunidad de superarlo e Ikol es la única que me hace sentir algo después de tanto tiempo.

Amora hizo una mueca antes de irse odiando su amor por el tronador— Estas equivocado la reina no puede hacerte feliz, la vas a terminar dejando como las demás, bueno ella ni siquiera te quiere de todos modos.

Thor hizo una mueca— No la voy a dejar porque me interesa y ella no me quiere, pero tarde o temprano lo hará. Si nuestro amor es recíproco no la voy a dejar ir, no voy a ser cobarde nunca más....  
No deje ir el amor de mi vida una vez.

🍥🍥


	9. Chapter 9

_**Fuiste la estrella que siempre soñé, la que robo mi dolor en la mañana que siempre espere. Eres el sol que calienta mi mundo y la luna que me alumbra en la noche. Eres todo lo que siempre e buscado y lo que nunca había encontrado. You are my dream.** _

Fandral estaba mirando a la hechicera que se detuvo justo donde entrenaban los guerreros — ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Loki sonrió— Tienes razón quiero que él vea a Loki en Ikol después de todo me esfuerzo mucho en ser otra persona en vez de ser yo mismo. Pero primero debo darme a respetar porque todos creen que soy el juguete de Thor, lo voy a enfrentar a un duelo de esa manera si le gano todos incluyendo a mi esposo me verían con respeto, como la reina que soy.

Fandral la miró asombrado, ya que pelear contra Thor no era nada fácil, era un guerrero lleno de fuerza y poder –No creo que eso sea buena idea.

Ikol captó la poca fe que tenía en que ella podía ganar —No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, sólo quiero que me ayudes a entrenar.

La hechicera tocó el pecho del guerrero este de inmediato se tensó — Estas en buena forma, no tanto como Thor pero eres útil, bueno puedes venir todas las noches, he pasado mucho tiempo sin entrenar desde que vine aquí así que si quiero ganar debo tener a un contrincante fuerte pero me conformo contigo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "me conformo contigo"?- dijo ofendido.

Pero Ikol necesitaba a alguien que entrenara directamente con Thor que manejara el estilo de pelea Asgardiana —¿No quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? Oh es que acaso tienes miedo de que te gane bueno podría besarte cada vez que ganes de esa manera seria más interesante y tomarías esto en serio.

Fandral frunció el ceño —Ese es tu problema eres demasiado infantil e inmadura siempre haces esas bromas como si nada, no te das cuenta de que cada beso tuyo me afecta. Que insensible parece que juegas con los sentimientos de todos y ni si quiera te importa.

Loki habló en tono de burla con sarcasmo incluido —Lamento herir tus sentimientos, pero no debes insultar a la persona que te gusta, te estoy ofreciendo algo que quieres a cambio de que te pueda golpear.

El guerrero susurró algo enfadado —Mejor no te hubiera dicho nada sólo te burlas de mí.

—Está bien, dijiste que me ayudarías. No hay beso, además sería terrible que Thor nos viera, no solo por los golpes que te proporcionaría si no porque le mencione que si me besaba moriría congelado y el idiota me creyó ¡Siempre ha sido fácil engañarlo, cree todo lo que le sigo!

El ahora aliado sabía que Loki fue el primer beso de Thor y que era probable que este lo descubriera si le besaba. Mejor cambio de conversación — ¿Qué te hace pensar que Thor quiera pelear contigo?

Ikol lo pensó el tronador nunca quiso pelear con él y eso le causaba mucho enojo, lo trataba como alguien insignificante que no se merecía pelear con el mejor guerrero —Thor nunca peleo enserio conmigo, siempre sentí que no era suficiente para él, no estaba a su altura como para que me tomara como un verdadero desafío...No era digno de él gran Thor Odinson. ¡Se supone era su némesis!

Fandral sabía que Thor protegía a Loki era casi imposible hacerle verdadero daño por eso lo cuidaba. — Eso fue porque no te quería lastimar, la protección es un detalle de amor, pero tu tuerces las acciones.

Loki veía esa sobreprotección como algo negativo, como si eso mismo lo lastimara. —Por eso no me veía como un igual, si no como inferior, como alguien débil. Todos pensaban eso por él no ser capaz de golpearme al menos una vez, luche tanto para que se enojara y tener una batalla intensa, una real, pero se bien que él no peleo de verdad ¡Se contenía todo el tiempo! El tonto aun sabiendo que yo era malo no uso todos sus esfuerzos en detenerme.

Fandral tenía la certeza que Loki tampoco luchaba de verdad los dos eran iguales, parecían jugar a villanos y héroes. —Tú también te contuviste pudiste matarlo sabes de verdad no has cambiado nada creí que todo ese viaje por las galaxias había endurecido tu corazón, pero no fue así lo quieres de la misma forma o quizás más ahora.

Loki sabía que era diferente, conocer a Thanos, a sus secuaces, a los vengadores, a sus hermanos lo habían cambiado— Todos cambiamos Fandral.

Esperaba que la embaucadora haya madurado entonces decidió ayudar porque sabía que no podía decir que no. —Pero los sentimientos buenos o malos se mantienen...Voy a entrenar contigo, al menos que tu cuerpo resista una batalla.

Ikol estaba satisfecha— Soy un gigante de hielo resistente, mi cuerpo soporta dolor, soy fuerte además no olvides que he vivido toda mi vida con Thor, lo conozco más que cualquiera, cada detalle, su estilo, sus movimientos y sus puntos débiles. No voy a perder sobre todo porque lo que busco es ser su igual, alcanzando al fin el respeto que siempre he anhelado, si Loki no lo consiguió, Ikol lo hará.

—Al ser su esposa te tendrá consideración parecida al ser tu hermano.

—Soy un gigante de hielo, el odia mi raza ¿Por qué no lucharía conmigo?

Fandral sugirió —Estoy seguro de que no querrá lastimarte...Puedes distraerlo también sé que él se siente atraído por ti de esa manera también podrías ganar más fácilmente.

Loki sabía que eso funcionaria igual que cuando fingía ser una doncella en peligro o mostrarse débil era un arma que podría usar —¿Estas sugiriendo que mi vestimenta sea sugestiva? ¡No necesito desnudarme para ganar, tengo cerebro y quiero usarlo contra él!

Thor fue a los entrenamientos y él embaucadora lo miró evaluándolo. Estaba luchando contra alguien, otro guerrero muy fuerte al parecer notó que sus movimientos eran muy lentos. Fandral se dio cuenta que Loki estaba mirando la pelea.

Ikol exclamó — ¿Qué le pasa? Él lucha mucho mejor que eso, sus movimientos son lentos y no se concentra en el contrincante. ¡Como esta no hay duda de que le ganaría!

Fandral sonrió sabía exactamente porque el tronador estaba actuando de esa manera, simplemente el amor estaba arruinando su vida de guerrero probablemente estaba pensando en sus obsesiones en ese momento – Creo que le ganarías si te vistes como te dije.

Loki se burló –Estoy comenzando a creer que esto se trata de que tú me quieres ver en ropa ajustada y corta... Conozco la mente masculina he sido hombre antes si se te olvido.

EL guerrero sabía que todo lo que Ikol hiciera a Thor le afectaba directamente como un efecto dominó a la actitud y su estado de ánimo, era extraño pero si el tronador estaba feliz hacia todo bien, trataba a todos bien pero cuando estaba enojado era inaguantable quizás era mejor que la consorte lo hiciera feliz por el bien de todos —Thor esta distraído, trabaja mal ¡Creo que tu manera de ser con él le afecta! Deberías tratar de llevarte mejor quizás si está feliz mejore su rendimiento.

Ikol dijo con fastidio— Yo hago lo que quiero además es una ventaja que este deprimido así yo gano (pensándolo mejor fue una excelente idea dejarle el diario así se siente triste de todos modos que yo sufriera es su culpa)

Fandral no deseaba ver a su amigo hecho un desastre por culpa de Loki —¿De verdad quieres que este infeliz? Si está deprimido va a ignorarte y sé cuánto te gusta que te presten atención. Pretendes que él te mire sólo a ti entonces debes mantener su atención no desviarla.

Loki gruñó al darse cuenta de que era verdad, a ella no le gustaba la indiferencia —Maldito. ¿Desde cuándo me conoces tanto?

El guerrero murmuró—Desde hace mucho tiempo (Desde que me gustas). Ahora debo irme se suponía que debía estar temprano para entrenar con ellos, sé que vienes aquí para ver a Thor.

Ikol susurró —Por supuesto, no tengo nada que hacer (Más que verlo peleando con ese sudor bajando por sus músculos, me gustaría tirarle agua para besarlo por todo el torso y probar ese sabor a.... ¡Alto! ¿Qué estoy pensando?) Más que observarlo (lascivamente) de cerca para ver (su cuerpo) su estilo de pelea (movimientos sensuales).

Fandral se rio no creyéndole para nada lo que dijo, pero bien Loki siempre usaba la estrategia conocía cada paso de Thor a la perfección, sabía todo acerca del cuerpo y contextura.

Efectivamente Ikol tenía el conocimiento que Thor peleaba de forma pésima cuando no se concentraba. — Deberías decirle que debe mantenerse alerta y que golpee con el puño derecho la próxima vez. Realmente necesita a Loki para tener un archienemigo que lo inspire para eso somos los villanos para mantener ocupados a los héroes.

El guerrero empezó a notar que Ikol extrañaba ser Loki. – Pese a que creas que te abandono en una celda, Thor nunca se olvidó de ti, él también te extraña más de lo que piensas.

Loki sonrió con esas típicas sonrisas huecas que escondían la tristeza que había en su corazón.

_Estaba herida en lo más profundo de su alma, traicionada por la idea de un sentimiento. Parecía tan patético que Thor no fue a visitarlo ni una sola vez a su celda, le provocaba dolor pensar que fue olvidado, abandonado en la desesperación, repitiendo el mismo ciclo gris de desprecio y sufrimiento._

_Era tonto seguirlo esperando todos los días, sabiendo que nunca iba a volver. Quizás el amor no era suficiente para superar el odio latente._

_¿Cuánto tiempo lo espero?_

_¿Cuánto tiempo tuvo esperanzas?_

_¿Cuánto tiempo las esperanzas se desvanecieron?_

_¿Por qué esperaba que viniera?_

_¿Por qué quería que alguien lo esperara, lo recordara, lo quisiera?_

_Era apenas un traidor enemigo, no debería preocuparse por su falsa familia, por la aceptación o el cariño, merecía el desprecio después de todo lo que había pasado. Pero le importaba, ese era el problema. Quizás era lo único que le quedaba, aunque todo siempre fue una vil mentira parte de él no quería olvidar el pasado y la otra deseaba perder los recuerdos._

_Al tronador no le importo el estado en que se encontraba Loki, si se hallase en buenas condiciones o no. Cómo Fandral se atrevía a defender esa aptitud indiferente y hasta cruel. Su supuesto "hermano" terminó dejándolo en un lugar oscuro pudriéndose mientras un desesperado embaucador espero a que llegara a su mazmorra a decir sus distintivas tonterías sentimentales, era lo único que lo mantuvo cuerdo, el anhelo de volver a verlo, sin embargo ¡Nunca llego! Lo abandono y eso le dolía más que cualquier golpe recibido en el pasado poco a poco sus pensamientos se volvieron más malvados y sus ansias de venganza crecieron. Cuando peleaba contra guerreros se imaginaba como los seres que decían quererlo lo abandonaron en ese sucio calabozo y mataba a cualquier cosa por la rabia hasta que no pudo más por la debilidad de su mente que lo hundía en el abismo._

_Estaba enojado en ese entonces y aún lo estaba, Odín había sido brutal y despiadado. Ese era el escarmiento por las cosas malvadas que había hecho, pero ya poco importaba, el dolor era lo que lo hacía fuerte y posiblemente lo merecía._

El dolor cambia a las personas.

Loki respiró hondo, se encontraba resentido — ¿Me extrañó? ¿Lloró por mí? Un acto de hipocresía después de dejarme en una celda muriéndome mientras él gozaba de la vida y luego dice que me extrañó, dice que lo siente cuando es tarde para remordimientos, el daño está hecho.

Fandral murmuró pensando en que el rencor era un arma de doble filo —Debes superar eso ya, siempre aferrándote a la venganza, al resentimiento, al odio. Si sigues de esa manera nunca vas a ser feliz, yo quiero que seas feliz. Thor no te ve como un juguete, él se interesa por ti sólo debes dejarte llevar, persistentemente estás a la defensiva como si tuvieras miedo a ser lastimada, pero al protegerte le haces daño a los demás.

_Si sigues de esa manera nunca vas a ser feliz._

_¿Felicidad? ¿Qué es la felicidad?_

_¿Desde hace cuando no sonrió?_

_¿Desde hace cuánto que no siento más que dolor?_

_Me arrebataron mi sonrisa, mi vida, mi ser completo murió, sólo quedo este pedazo de carne miserable._

Loki suspiró — Desde hace mucho tiempo no sé qué es alegría, parece que olvide como sonreír de manera que el sentimiento saliera de mi alma. Creo que olvide como se siente...

Fandral susurró —Sonreías cuando estabas con Thor, en el pasado eras felices ¿Qué paso contigo?

Ikol murmuró con desaires fugaces de frialdad — Era ingenuo en ese entonces.

_A él le gustaba que sonriera, pero terminó por hacerme llorar, continúo arruinando mi vida la persona que decía protegerme._

El rubio añadió de modo que la voz pendía como si lo dijera las palabras sin pensar —Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes, incluso si la causa de tu sonrisa sea Thor.

Loki no estaba acostumbrada a la adulación, el tronador solía decía eso cuando eran niños. El tronador también quería que ella fuera feliz, pero si la causa de la infelicidad era él, si la causa de la tristeza era vivir en Asgard —Déjate de tonterías sin sentido.

Thor aún seguía entrenando, el problema es que continuaba fallando en sus prácticas para ser un rey, un guerrero, un esposo. Sus golpes eran débiles y la hechicera sabía que podía ganarle en una pelea, sería muy fácil. El tronador estaba deshonrando su estirpe al actuar de ese modo. Loki de forma seria enfrentó a Frandral –Pelea conmigo.

El guerrero confundido por el repentino cambio de tema resopló — ¿Qué?

Loki lo miró con determinación—¡No quiero que me subestimes! Sé que piensas que Thor es más fuerte que yo. Entiendo que, como su amigo, tu lealtad hacia él es tan fuerte que no fuiste capaz de confesar tus sentimientos o lo que sea que sientas por mí (Cobarde seguro tiene miedo de que Thor lo golpe). Pero soy tu reina tengo tanto poder en este mundo como Thor lo tiene, tu eres mi sirviente y si quieres convertirte en mi aliado debes tener respeto por mis habilidades y ser leal a mí. Quiero darte una pequeña muestra de mi poder para que dejes de minimizar mis destrezas.

Fandral entendió que era una prueba. Loki quería evaluarlo, debía ir al entrenamiento, pero eso era más importante, llegaría tarde con tal de mostrarse fiel a Ikol. Hizo una reverencia – Como ordene mi reina.

Caminaron hasta un sitio alejado con un espacio ente los dos. Ikol hizo una especie de espada de hielo y atacó primero — Sé que en el pasado era débil tanto que te burlabas de mi rendimiento, pero yo no soy lo que solía ser.

El guerrero no podía seguirla era demasiado rápida para él, lo único que hacía era esquivar los ataques. No entendía como el embaucador había cambiado tanto, esa perfecta la sincronía de los pasos era hermosa y peligrosa. Parecía un ángel danzando con elegancia o un demonio a punto de dar su golpe final — Has mejorado desde la última vez.

Loki no perdía la concentración incluso si era un oponente débil como Fandral — Apenas estoy calentando.

—Luchas diferente con ese cuerpo, tienes una técnica incomparable de cuando eras un hombre. Ya veo que interesante...

Ikol había cambiado su cuerpo masculino por tener más poder, para enfrentarse a todos, no ser pisoteado, por su propio orgullo —Te gusta mi apariencia, me encuentras atractiva quizás por eso luchas tan mal...

El otro añadió con aires de casanova—Tu cuerpo masculino era igual de flexible y atractivo para mí, aunque en ese me parece que encogiste. Puedes cambiar de sexo con facilidad eso sería muy placentero ¿No lo crees? ¡Ser cambia formas tiene sus ventajas a la hora de la pasión puedes disfrutar de ambas formas!

La hechicera bufo— ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! Este cuerpo es más fuerte, es mi sacrificio, cuando era un hombre no canalizaba mi energía pero ahora lo hago de igual manera mi mente siempre ha sido más poderosa que mí físico. Creo que es hora de terminar con esto, eres más aburrido de lo que pensé.

Loki lo tomó una de sus armas, apuñalo en el hombro a Fandral que después del golpe cayó al suelo, tenía sangre por toda la ropa y un terrible ardor, el hielo parecía quemar su piel. – Creo que yo debería entrenarte a ti, que débil te has hecho. No eres digno de ser mi oponente.

Fandral miró al cielo preguntándose qué estaba pasando, había tratado inútilmente de resistir y se encontraba peleado con todas sus fuerzas, pero estas no eran suficientes. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y Loki ni siquiera estaba peleado en serio sólo parecía jugar inclusive se encontraba enfrente de él burlándose abiertamente de su dolor.

Era un desgraciado.

Ikol se sentó encima de él con nada de delicadeza pasando un arma por la garganta del guerrero que gemía de dolor, le gustaba esa sensación de tener el poder de mantener con vida al hombre o matarlo –Si no necesitara, te mataría. Sería fácil deslizar mi mano congelada en tu cuello y lentamente te irías enfriando hasta el punto de la hipotermia podría ser un beso mortal, un beso como símbolo de dolor, muerte y traición, seria romántico ¿No crees?

El guerrero tragó en seco con algo de escalofríos, podía sentir la piel fría de Loki, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba con alguien que ni siquiera titubeaba fue entonces cuando vio algo, la hechicera tenía un sello extraño en su piel, la curiosidad fue más grande y quiso tocarlo. Ikol se puso a la defensiva de inmediato, al darse cuenta de que el guerrero lo había visto y lo golpeo – No me toques, no me toques. Si me tocas te mato estoy hablando en serio...

Loki lo golpeaba muy fuerte y él sentía un gran dolor, pero ella estaba muy alterada—Tranquila. No te voy a hacer daño... Sólo tenía curiosidad.

Ikol se retiró, torpemente tapándose —No me vuelvas a tocar ¿Cómo si fueses digno de tocarme? Eres un estúpido, un sucio sirviente se atreve...

Fandral conocía a Loki sabía que estaba escondiendo algo, cuando insultaba era para protegerse —No quieres que vea esa marca parece que está hecho con un fierro ardiente el que se utiliza para los esclavos o animales.

Quizás fue un error decir eso porque Loki hizo una mueca de profundo dolor y desesperación. –Yo no quise decir eso.

_Ikol se quedó quieta, pero temblaba esa marca era hecha por los sirvientes de Thanos que lo trataron como un animal salvaje, el dolor es importante para llegar al punto de la manipulación. Para convertirse en la perfecta arma, para sobrevivir debía matar, aún tiene pesadillas sobre aquellas vidas que asesino por órdenes del poderoso Mercader de muerte._

_El diamante en bruto debe sufrir una trasformación que lo hará realmente valioso._

Tu piel pálida luce hermosa con la sangre carmesí, eso solía decir titán. —Tienes razón es una marca o una maldición de un animal y un esclavo

_De una máquina de matar que no piensa más que en eliminar, un ser que solo provoca desastres y destrucción._

Fandral se acercó algo preocupado porque de alguna forma terminó insultándola– No le diré a nadie, sabes que te quiero. No haría nada para lastimarte puedes decirme...Confía en mí.

Loki aún estaba palpitado al recordar la peor de las pesadillas, tenía dudas sobre decir lo que había sucedido, pero quería desahogarse nunca pudo contarle a nadie para no humillarse o por mantener el secreto —Cuando caí del abismo llegue a los mundos bajos un lugar espantoso, lleno de criminales y seres realmente desagradables, me tomaron como un esclavo cuando era yo un príncipe termine por la humillación después de matar a esos malditos, caí en manos del peor de todos un titán Thanos.

Loki tocó la marca que tenía escondida — Esta es la señal de que le pertenezco, que soy el líder de su ejército, él fue quien me lastimo sólo para usarme como arma, una máquina de matar y eso me convertí. Cuando ya no sentía ni siquiera dolor, cuando pensó que estaba listo me envió a Midgard a recobrar el tesseract, yo lo hice para recuperar mi honor perdido, mi orgullo herido, mi dignidad, al menos eso creía. No tenía miedo de eliminar cualquier cosa que me estorbara o se interpusiera en mi camino porque yo era un guerrero que debía siempre luchar para sobrevivir y mataba porque él me lo ordenaba, mis manos están manchadas con sangre... Sólo mataba, no pensaba, era un monstruo devorador y asesino a sangre fría. Me había convertido en todo lo que Thanos quería que fuera, hasta que volvía a ver a Thor, volví a tener control de mí mismo.

_Yo volví sentir algo después de tanto tiempo, mi corazón volvió a latir, él era mi luz en un mundo de oscuridad, él me salvo de las garras del mal, poco a poco logre tener el control de mis acciones... Cambie de táctica y traicione a mi declarado amo por salvar a una familia falsa, por el pasado que me unía a ellos. Cuando estaba en la celda me preguntaba si valía la pena el sacrificio volvía a sentir que moría, que caía en la oscuridad de nuevo y no había nadie que me ayudara, no había nadie porque todos me abandonaron._

Fandral se volvió y abrazo a Loki. Queriendo consolarla – Lo siento tanto, si hubiéramos sabido ¡Nada de eso hubiera pasado! Thor te buscó por tanto tiempo y cuando supo que estabas en Midgard, hizo lo imposible para que regresaras. Nunca permitiremos que nada te pase, lo prometo.

Loki se soltó enfurecida —No mientas, no prometas nada que no vayas a cumplir. Balder y Thor prometieron que siempre estarían conmigo, que me protegerían y terminaron abandonándome. Pero soy una asesina no deberías confiar en mí, yo siempre traiciono y termino lastimando a todos. Yo no necesito tu lastima, el dolor siempre consigue fortalecerme.

—Gracias por confiar en mí, por contarme la verdad.

—Si le dices a alguien sabes que deberé matarte.

Fandral pensó en que el tronador podría haber visto la marca — ¿Thor no te ha visto desnuda?

Loki dio una mirada asesina. — ¿Qué estás pensando? Pervertido...

El guerrero se rio – No estoy hablando sobre eso, sé que estuviste con él, es fácil darse cuenta te gusta morderlo por todos lados, bueno Thor es un terrible mentiroso, se le nota que lo dejaste saciado y sin energías. Me refiero a ¿Qué opina él sobre esa marca? ¿Él sabe sobre esto?

Loki se sonrojó un poco, aunque trato de ocúltalo.

Thor era el único que no me veía como un arma potencial, sino de una manera especial. Por eso no podía permitir que Ikol fuese para el tronando un objeto para saciar sus deseos carnales "quiero que me quiera" — Él sabe que estoy involucrada en estas cosas, mientras este casada con él Thanos no creo que me haga daño; es una de las razones por las cuales me hice su consorte.... Conozco a Thor, sé que él no me dañaría cuando estoy indefensa, puede que sea rudo pero no me haría perjuicio como otros hombres. Se mucho sobre todo el universo a pesar de que cambie mi forma por tener más poder y dominar mejor mi magia, tengo presente que las mujeres no son tratadas bien en algunos planetas menos los jotun, son crueles con ellas de maneras indescriptibles pero mi esposo me ha dado mucha libertad incluso aunque no sepa que soy Loki y aun si supiera que quise engañarlo por venganza dudo que.... No sé cómo reaccionaría tal vez no me perdone si bien no haría lo mismo que esos hombres asquerosos, él no me usaría de esa manera, no sería capaz de herirme.

—Unicamente Thor y Balder tienen derecho a reclamar tu mano. Sé que ellos no te lastimarían por ninguna circunstancia.

Loki murmuró —Tuve pretendientes aburridos que pude controlar fácilmente, algunos eran pervertidos, algunos eran poderosos pero mi compromiso con Thor fue hecho desde que nací, no lo sabía en ese entonces. Sin embargo, mis padres nunca hubieran permitido casarme con Balder porque es un hijo fuera del matrimonio, ni si quiera consentían acercarme a él cuando era niño, ya sabes cuando el absorbe mi magia es muy doloroso, peligroso muchas veces me enferme cuando él accidentalmente me robaba la energía (Era tan bueno e inocente, pero guardaba en si el poder de destrucción quizás yo era mala influencia, desataba en él su fuerza mordaz). Mientras que cuando comparto magia con Thor es más satisfactorio y es diferente, me siento más viva.

Fandral susurró —Supongo que es porque lo amas.

Loki no sabía porque era de esa manera, pero la magia de Thor era diferente más buena y dulce llena de sentimientos cálidos — Sólo porque me guste como se siente la poca esencia mágica de Thor, no quiere decir que lo ame. Yo no soy tan idiota como para enamorarme, yo no soy débil...

Fandral suspiró — Es por lo que llorabas cuando lo viste con Amora.

Loki estaba confundida ver a Thor con otra mujer le había causado un dolor, una desilusión y se sintió traicionada por él —Yo no estaba llorando sólo me enoje porque arruina mi reputación que me traicione con otras. Es verdad yo soy una mujer que debe ser adorada no ignorada mientras que se va con la prole.

—Entonces haz algo, no te vas a quedar esperando que te quiten el marido. (Reconozco que debí confesar mis sentimientos por ti antes, pero temía que me rechazaras porque sabía que amabas a otro... Quizás si hubiera luchado). Pero Thor te quiere y tú lo quieres a él, están casados, no veo cual es el problema.

(El problema es que él no sabe quién soy en realidad. Quizás me odia u odia en lo que me he convertido). — Debo irme, confió en que la información que te he dado no la compartas con nadie, es confidencial...

— Gracias por confiar en mí.

—No te emociones tanto, vete de aquí, tienes un entrenamiento con mi esposo, parece que prefiere andar golpeando como un salvaje y me deja encargada del papeleo y la política ¡Debería ser más responsable!

Loki se teletrasportó –Debo irme tengo mucho trabajo que hacer parece que esos tontos del consejo no soportan que sea más inteligente que ellos. Yo te busco después.

—Espera Loki.

Pero en ese momento sólo desapareció. Fandral se sentía algo triste. La hechicera debió haber sufrido mucho en los bajos mundos, pero debía reconocer que era muy fuerte, esperaba ver la pelea que le daría a Thor, en las condiciones que se encontraba no había duda de que perdería. Sintió un dolor en el brazo Loki lo había lastimado, debía desinfectar la herida, pensar que fácilmente la embaucadora pudo asesinarlo. ¿Cómo alguien tan joven, adorable e inocente se convirtió en una máquina de matar? Ikol había dicho que había perdido la cabeza, la conciencia y los sentimientos quizás Thor era el único que podía lograr que Loki recuperara la sonrisa perdida.

Estaba herido de que el amor de su vida no lo amara, pero eso ya lo sabía desde ese baile cuando vio como el príncipe miraba a Loki, ese día lo supo de inmediato. Ellos se amaban ¿Qué podía hacer frente a eso? Quería ver a Loki feliz, a Thor feliz, la única forma era unirlos.

Quizás por eso casaron a Loki con Thor. Ellos eran un perfecto complemento por eso Ikol dijo preferir a Thor que, a otros hombres, sabía que el tronador la protegería contra todo y no le haría daño.

🍥🍥🍥  
No se cual actor prefieren de Fandral pero imaginen a su favorito xD

Fandral que va ser Shazam pronto! También tendrá el poder del trueno.

El hechicero era cercano a Thor cuando eran niños y después de al parecer odiar a Balder cuando llego como un desconocido amigo del tronador, logró quererlo también, aunque sus padres no deseaban que ellos se relacionaran. Eran unidos los tres hasta que hubo problemas Loki y Balder tenían mucho poder mágico tanto que siempre se lastimaban entre sí, incluso los mandaron a una escuela de magia para que aprendieran a manejar sus poderes y terminaron destruyendo la mitad de la escuela. Eran peligrosos juntos como dos sustancias venenosas y destructivas, pero Thor lograba controlar a los dos, los mantenía unidos de una manera que nadie salía lastimado.

Pero ahora era diferente Loki y el guerrero de alguna forma se habían enamorado, por mucho dolor que sintiera Fandral sabía que no había vuelta atrás lo que sentían era algo que nadie podía modificar de ninguna forma y envidio a Thor porque tenía el amor de su conyugue.

Es como si estuviesen hechos para estar juntos.

Llego medio deprimido al entrenamiento de inmediato Sif se dio cuenta que estaba herido y le ayudo a ponerse un vendaje - ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?

Fandral suspiró -No es nada, gracias por preocuparte Sif.

La guerrera le notó de inmediato el aura depresiva-Pareces triste.

-¡Me han roto el corazón! Mejor dicho, me han rechazado de nuevo, a ella ni siquiera le importo, bueno es demasiado inalcanzable e imposible ¡Debería buscarme algo más accesible!

Sif suavizo la mirada- ¡No creí que eso pasara! Un tipo como tú que anda con muchas mujeres, pero se cómo se siente. Como ya sabes estuve enamorada de Thor toda mi vida si bien él parecía no poder amar a nadie y cuando me hice su novia, era feliz, pero de repente dijo que estaba confundido, se fue con Jane y la dejo también, ahora de repente está casado, además parece encantado...Nunca lo había visto así, me preocupa que lo lastimen después de la muerte de Loki no soportaría una traición. Creo que está enamorado de ella, lo veo en sus ojos, sé que la quiere.

Tengo un mal presentimiento...

Sif estaba casi llorando, Fandral tocó su mejilla. - Estabas celosa de Loki por eso lo tratabas mal, hiciste algo incorrecto ¡Te entiendo! El amor no correspondido duele mucho. Pero no hagas lo mismo con Ikol, ella es la esposa de Thor, debes respetarla.

La guerrera en un suspiro se resignó -Ese traidor era un impedimento siempre estaba a su lado mintiéndole descaradamente. Creo que debo dejarlo ir, por fin ha encontrado lo que tanto buscaba, tengo miedo de que Ikol le haga daño, no confió en ella. Loki destrozo el corazón de Thor aún no se ha sanado de esa herida al parecer incurable, no creo que la reina sea la indicada para darle consuelo, sino que va a terminar lastimándolo más.

Además, se parece tanto a Loki que Thor cada vez que la ve de seguro sufre...

Fandral se acercó más como buen mujeriego- No te preocupes por eso, la reina parece saber lo que hace. Eres muy guapa de seguro encontraras alguien que te quiera...

La mujer sonrió terminando de poner la venda en las heridas- Es difícil encontrar a alguien cuando eres una mujer guerrera, los hombres suelen sentirse intimidados.

El guerrero sostuvo su mano en señal de comprensión - A mí me gusta las mujeres intimidantes son buenas en la intimidad. Podemos salir un día quizás a si yo olvido a mi imposible y tú al tuyo.

La guerrera murmuro - Siempre tan seductor.

En ese momento llego Thor y golpeo el hombro de Fandral - Amigo, llegaste tarde ¿Dónde estabas?

Sif murmuró soltando la mano del guerrero -Ten cuidado mi rey, Fandral se ha lastimado.

Thor ideo sus propias conclusiones - ¿Qué te paso? Alguna mujer ruda...

-Fue una mujer muy difícil ciertamente, fuerte pero suave y despiadada como ninguna...

Thor pensó mal de él por supuesto, Fandral era mujeriego después de todo- Por andar de cacería de mujeres, no vas a poder entrenar conmigo.

El guerrero murmuró -De por sí he visto que no te concentras por estar pensando en tu noche de bodas, no me imagino las cosas que te hizo esa fiera para que pases todo el día pensando en ella ... (Como es buena para torturar siento que todo mi cuerpo arde de dolor)

Sif gruñó - Tienes razón está pensando en la consorte enemiga, ya estoy cansada de esto, desde que se casó no hace otra cosa que suspirar y perder todas las batallas.

Thor ignoró el comentario - Creo que deberías irte Sif ¡!Voy a hablar con Fandral!

Sif se fue mal humorada -¡Sólo porque te digo la verdad! Ella te está distrayendo, no puedes dejar de pensar en tu reina un momento.

El guerrero miró a Sif irse, coqueteándole- Piensa en lo que te dije.

Si no puedo tener a Loki...Quisiera poder enamorarme de alguien más

El tronador suspiró estaba resignado Sif tenía razón, no podía dejar de pensar en la reina - Estoy mal, amigo. No sé qué me está pasando ¿Te has enamorado antes?

Creo que me gustan dos personas a la vez.

El guerrero suspiró, cerrando los ojos para decir algo que después se arrepentiría. - Me enamore de tu hermano el príncipe Loki.

Thor cambio de actitud, de inmediato apretó los puños y se puso totalmente tenso incluso sus músculos parecían temblar de la furia, la electricidad vibraba por el cuerpo del hombre. Fandral tuvo miedo de que le golpeara en una racha de ira así que dio varios pasos hacia atrás con terror-¡Calma, no te enojes que nunca llegue hacer nada con él!  
\- Mas te vale -dijo acusando

\- Recuerdas aquella vez cuando éramos jóvenes y Loki decidió hacernos una broma cambiando su aspecto físico al de una mujer rubia, muy bonita.

El tronador estaba enojado, parecía querer golpearlo hasta la muerte- Es por lo que la besaste. ¿Tu? Lo hiciste a propósito. Si tocaste a Loki de alguna forma, yo no te lo perdonare...

Fandral tenía miedo, si Ikol lo golpeo ahora Thor lo mataría - Lo hice apropósito ella era muy atractiva, al principio lo concebí sólo para seguir el juego, porque era una chica hot pero después algo cambio cuando me rechazo, el beso... Sabes que nunca te traicionaría, eres mi amigo y ese día me di cuenta que tú la amabas de manera intensa. ¡Por eso decidí no cortearle!

Thor estaba mirándolo con asombro y vergüenza -¿Me viste? ¿Qué?

El guerrero habló explicando mejor su situación -Vi la manera en que la mirabas de esa forma llena de lujuria, le hablabas diferente y tu actuabas de modo que no me explicaba hasta la defendiste, yo vi que tus ojos brillaban y los de Loki también. La tomaste con tanto cariño que yo supe que no podía competir... Me fui cuando empezaste a besarla, no olvido como deslizaste tu mano en la cintura y Loki te lo permitió, dejo que la acariciaras como si fueran dos amantes a punto de hacer el amor ¡Parecían tan felices juntos que no podía arruinar ese momento!

El tronador suspiró- ¿Crees que soy pervertido? ¡Puedes decir que estoy enfermo por sentir deseos prohibidos! Ni si quiera pude controlarme, pude hacerle un daño terrible, nunca me hubiera perdonado. Ni si quiera recordaba ese día cuando yo nunca pude olvidarlo hasta la veo en mis sueños, desde ese día no pude estar con nadie más hasta que llego Ikol.

Fandral expresó con libertad -No puedo disculparme por quererle, no te juzgo por desear a Loki después de todo ustedes estaban hechos para estar juntos. Sólo quiero que cuides a la reina a pesar de todo, es con nuevo comienzo por fin serias feliz, ya que le miras de la misma manera, asumí que sientes lo mismo.

_¿Cómo puedo ser feliz sin Loki? Él era mi alegría, él era mi tristeza y yo... No pude protegerlo, no puedo superarlo._

El tronador hablo de ella quizás la primera vez que sus palabras estaban llenas de dulzura apasionada- Ikol me atrae en todo sentido, cada parte de su cuerpo es esbelto como un manjar dulce que quiero devorar, es inocente pero su personalidad es interesante, tan encantadora que incluso cuando me insulta me parece excitante. (N _o quiero hacerle el mismo daño que le provoque a_ Loki). _Porque me gusta de tal modo incontrolable que casi cometo una locura que pudo hacer que ella me odiara (Tomarla a la fuerza y ser tan cruel que su cuerpo no hubiese podido soportarlo, obligarla a mis caprichos ) porque estaba enojado, quería tanto someterla, humillarla, verla a mis pies, arrodillada a mí, sumisa, encadenada a mi cama, como un objeto que me complaciera en todas formas degradantes, quería hacerle daño a su cuerpo con lujuria por atreverse a robar magia de Loki pero cuando la vi vulnerable, tan casta, no podía someterla a mis deseos, mancharla con dolor, me di cuenta que no puedo verla sufriendo, me duele su dolor, me atormenta saber que ella pensaba que iba a lastimarla._

  
_Entonces a pesar de sentirme mareado fui suave, la trate con delicadeza como si ella fuera de porcelana fina, la complací toda la noche, le di todo el placer existente, me entregue a ella en alma y cuerpo como nunca lo había hecho, le hice el amor sin medida, en sus brazos fui al cielo y al infierno a la misma vez. La reina sólo se dejó llevar me dio su cuerpo y yo le di todo lo que tenía, todos estos años de castidad, toda la pasión, cariño, deseo intenso y desenfrenado._

-Me alegra que no le hagas daño... A una mujer se le complace, no se le obliga a nada que no quiera.! ¡Por lo que veo te gusta!

Thor sonrió de manera boba-Tienes razón amigo estar con alguien a la fuerza es algo desagradable ¡Los hombres viriles nos gusta sentirnos deseados! No sé si fue por el vino, pero se entregó a mí, estaba dispuesta a que yo le enseñara a sentirse amada por un hombre. (La complací incluso en la inconciencia, le di todo aquel puro placer. Si yo fui su primera vez y nunca lo olvidara, que en su piel quedara marcado mi aroma, mis besos y recordara por siempre quien fue el que la llevo al cielo, era yo su dueño por siempre). Lo que me agrada de la pequeña de hielo es la manera de rechazarme, me gusta el fuego de sus ojos al retarme, me gusta que sea como Loki y diga lo que piensa, que sea rebelde, salvaje. Es atrayente como camina, como habla, como es necia, malcriada, caprichosa. Si la domo no sería como es, perdería el interés, lo emocionante, seria alguien común.

\- Si deseas alterar la personalidad estarías modificándola y perdería su esencia, serian entonces alguien que no es...

El tronador recordó sobre las conversaciones con el hechicero -Loki decía que uno debía enamorarse del alma porque esta duraba para siempre ¿no es algo cursi para alguien que no cree en el amor?

Fandral sonrió- (Estas enamorado, mi amigo). Sólo debes dar el siguiente paso hacer que ella confié en ti, cortejarla...Mereces ser feliz amigo ¡Después de tanto dolor!

Thor expreso con fastidio- No hubiera dejado que te acercaras a Loki probablemente te hubiera golpeado y prohibido tus avances, porque le amaba ¡No dejaría que otro hombre o mujer lo toque! Yo siempre supe que no era mi hermano le bese porque quería, no era un juego, nunca jugaría con alguien que quería tanto.

-Lo sé, por eso pesé a mi amor ¡Desistí! - dijo suavemente

-Eres un buen amigo-añadió el tronador.

El guerrero sabía muy bien que Loki pensaba que Thor sólo la veía como un objeto eso debía cambiar -Por eso como amigo te digo que deberías dejar de ignorar a la reina, de pronto actúa como Loki e intenta matarte. Se que tu corazón le pertenece al embaucador sin embargo la vida te dio una nueva oportunidad de amar ¡No lo desperdicies el regalo que te proporcionó el destino !

El tronador sonrió con nostalgia- Eso es lo que extraño de él. No le gustaba que lo ignorara, eso indica que, aunque lo niegue le gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo... Quizás me quería como yo lo quiero a él. Tienes razón mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a Loki, pero quiero seguir adelante.

  
Cuando termino de entrenar a los novatos, el tronador se fue caminando lentamente hasta el cuarto; aún no había llegado Ikol, debía estar en las aburridas reuniones.

¡Como odiaba la política! pero ella le gustaba enfrentar y humillar a los miembros del consejo.

Era bastante inteligente mientras el tronador simplemente le fastidiaba debatir.

Era una de las mujeres jóvenes más valientes que había conocido ella sabía que era de la nobleza, sabia como usar su mente contra sus contrincantes.

Entró al baño sintiendo como agua caía en su cuerpo.  
 _"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Ikol? Parece que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un momento... No entiendo que me pasa, estoy cayendo en el amor como un suicida antes de matarse siento que enamorarme de ti va a ser una odisea, que frustración verte todos los días sin poder tocarte... ¿No era yo un seductor? No sé cómo conquistarte o cortejarte."_

Thor se cambió dándose cuenta de que ya era tarde e Ikol no aparecía  
Ya debería haber llegado. Siempre se encuentra fingiendo desinterés por mí, pero me mira de reojo más cuando ando sin camisa se sonroja, es muy hermosa cuando esta avergonzada...

Espero un momento más dando vueltas por la habitación pensando en que quizás le había pasado algo, se empezó a preocupar imaginando lo peor.

Tenía miedo de que le sucediera algo malo.

Así que decidió ir a buscarla, camino por los pasillos vacíos, escuchó como el viento azotaba los árboles, pero Ikol no estaba...

Se preguntó si acaso huyo de Asgard después de todo Thor no era el más especial de sus maridos, sería imposible; Ikol tenía mucho poder, es codiciosa y le gusta la política.

No pudo huir.

Quizás estaba en brazos de un amante si ese era el caso golpearía al amante y se enojaría mucho con Ikol tanto que nunca más le hablaría, pero eso no podía ser, hace poco habían estado juntos y Thor sabía que era un buen amante además era indigno para una dama hacer eso.

La reina no lo haría, menos sabiendo que Thor está despierto.

Si la secuestraron. Ikol sabia pelear muy bien inclusive era una excelente guerrera...

El buscó sin detenerse por todas partes, era tarde y no había personas sólo unos cuantos guardias hasta que se dio cuenta que había una tenue luz que venía desde la biblioteca, fue a revisar y allí yacía lo que buscaba, una imagen adorable Ikol estaba rodeada de libros, profundamente dormida en medio de la oscuridad y la luz.

Era como un pequeño ángel tierno, el tronador se sentó a su lado admirando a la reina - ¡Por fin te encuentro! No deberías hacer que me preocupe de esa forma pensé que algo te había pasado... Eres más hermosa cuando duermes, pareces más inocente y además no estas insultándome.

Loki murmuró -Idiota.

-Quizás fue el destino encontrarte, parece que estoy enamorado de alguien que se parece a ti ¡No quiero confundirme! Pero me atraes, me siento nervioso y mi corazón palpita más fuerte cada vez que te veo.

Siempre quise enamorarme, pero nunca pensé que sería de alguien como tú. Me alegra el haberte conocido no sé si sería capaz de seguir adelante sin una persona que me regañe.

Uno no elige a quien amar.

Thor se acercó arrodillándose tratando de despertar a Loki, ya que estaba durmiendo en la mesa de la biblioteca - Ikol, Ikol ¡Vamos mi reina despierta! No puedes dormir aquí, al menos que prefieras los libros que mi compañía.

Pero Loki no se movió, murmuró- Mmmm. Hermano déjame dormir, todavía no ha amanecido.

El tronador no tuvo otra opción de alzarla, la tomó en sus brazos con cuidado en estilo de novia. Loki se recostó a su pecho y pasó sus brazos en los hombros del tronador- No te voy a dejar aquí, además prefiero dormir a tu lado que solo (He estado tanto tiempo solo). Es mucho decir nunca deje a ninguna mujer dormir conmigo sólo estaban en mi cama para complacerme y luego las echaba porque no las quería, perdía el interés, aunque no me satisfacían, sólo había vacío; en cambio tu eres diferente, me haces desear abrazarte un poco más, tenerte a mi lado es agradable... Sólo permití a Loki entrar a mi despacho supongo que eres la segunda persona que la dejo ser parte especial de mi vida.

Thor apagó la luz como pudo y con delicadeza la llevo hacia la alcoba estaba en sus brazos. Loki jalo con sus manos la ropa de tronador y le agarró con fuerza - Hueles bien, hermano.

Ikol era muy delgada posiblemente debería obligarla a comer más y ser menos duro con ella, la había estado evitando porque no sabía cómo acercarse a ella, se encontraba nervioso. Pero la reina no conocía nada, ni a nadie debía ser triste mantenerse lejos de su hogar y él como esposo debía ser un punto de apoyo en esta nueva vida en Asgard, con diferentes costumbres y formas de vida. Le intrigaba de dónde venía, era exótica a la par de las demás mujeres comunes y corrientes.

Llegó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta y acostó a la reina en su cama, pero Loki siguió aferrada a él - No te vayas, no me dejes de nuevo.

No quiero estar solo.

El tronador se acostó a su lado, Ikol inconscientemente enterró la cabeza en el cabello de Thor y él simplemente la abrazo con ternura, puso sus manos en las caderas mientras que se aferraban, sus piernas se cruzaron y el tronador le dio un ligero beso en su frente con dulzura.

Nunca he dormido de este modo con ninguna mujer, es una sensación extraña. Ninguna vez había sentido algo así, solamente su aroma es suficiente para calmarme, es tan suave, tan confortable y mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que temó que se salga de mi pecho, quisiera que los minutos no pasaran y quedarme de este modo para siempre. ¿Por qué me siento de este modo?

Estoy alegre de tenerla a mi lado, es como si el vació que sentía de pronto se llenará de felicidad, como un sueño hecho realidad. Esa sensación de tener en mis brazos la persona que siempre he anhelado... No me siento solo, ni triste simplemente feliz. Un tipo de alegría que llena mi ser y hace temblar mi alma.

Es tan cálido dormir junto a alguien.

No tengo miedo al mañana.

¿Sera porque estoy enamorado?

¿Esto es amor?

🍥🍥🍥

  
**"Lo que nos amenaza de verdad y cuesta más de combatir es algo que procede de nuestro interior. El impacto y el dolor de una pesadilla pueden ser mucho mayores que el de un puñetazo. Asimismo, a veces lo que duele no es tanto ese puñetazo como la emoción tras él..."**

La noche siempre guardaba sus secretos, quizás por eso le tememos a la oscuridad porque no confiamos en lo que no podemos ver.

Tanto miedo a lo descocido, a que las cosas cambien cuando estamos acostumbrados al diario vivir, tanto miedo a la misma vida.

Las pesadillas son más que temores infundados por el subconsciente o a lo mejor cosas que las personas viven diariamente y uno no se acuerdan.

Pero es algo seguro que no queremos que nuestras pesadillas se conviertan en realidad.

Absorbido por el manto negro de la profunda oscuridad se distinguía la figura de un príncipe embaucador derrocado con su cuerpo masculino delgado, su ropa rasgada tan rota como él mismo estaba, cubierto con suciedad, su piel pálida manchada con sangre carmesí; se encontraba de manera humillante arrodillado, sus rodillas moradas o raspadas, lleno de cadenas que apretaban todo su cuerpo, las personas se burlaban llamándole traidor, le tiraban cosas en la cara mientras que gritaban monstruo con más fuerza parecía que dichas palabras ingresaban en su cerebro golpeando sus tímpanos.

De pie en medio de los latigazos y la sangre salpicada se hallaba el único que siempre le defendió, quería decirle que se detuviera, que le ayudara, que no lo dejara morir en un baño de dolor y sufrimiento, pero no tenía voz estaba afónico o dudaba que ese tipo lo escuchara, no era como el tronador que conocía parecía una bestia sedienta de venganza...

Thor se encontraba en su trono con una extraña vestidura que lo hacía ver elegante, era semejante a un verdadero rey llenó de arrogancia, la indiferencia se reflejaba en sus ojos azules y con odio se dirigió a él "Me has traicionado monstruo inmundo" dijo con enojo en su voz.

Loki no podía hablar sentía que habían quemado su garganta y estaba débil e incapaz de moverse, vio como el poderoso guerrero se dirigió a él, lo tomó por las pocas vestiduras que tenía y lo tiró al suelo con furia, pateándolo en el estómago varias veces hasta dejarlo sin aire. Decía muchas cosas pero él embaucador no entendía la mayoría de ellas, por momentos perdía la razón por el dolor que llenaba su cuerpo más aquel sufrimiento de ver que quien le hacía daño era el mismo que tanto quería, se dio cuenta apenas mirando de reojo desde donde estaba amarrado que el tronador tomó un arma, parecía un látigo y lo golpeo con el arma en la espalda, cada golpe le hacía temblar el alma, sentía que su cuerpo ardía, apretó sus puños escuchando como él reía, parecía sentir satisfacción del dolor, trató de gritar que se detuviera pero él se estaba vengando ¿Descubrió la verdad? ¿entonces era de esa manera como todo terminaría?

Sus lágrimas caían por su mejilla llena de heridas, incluso dolía, por la sal en las lágrimas más que eso su alma se desmoronaba de tristeza.

Se preguntó si moriría, si ese era el fin de la tragedia de su vida.

Después de cada respiro cada golpe era más fuerte tanto para romper su piel suave sustituyéndola por horrible rojo, heridas, moretones y en cada suspiro un azote, pero aguantaba, apretaba el puño y los dientes ¿cómo resistir al dolor? No podía ser fuerte, los insultos, los golpes no se detenían nunca, parecía una tortura eterna.

Una cosa era ser torturado por alguien que se odia, pero alguien que se quiere es mucho más doloroso.

No podía gritar, pero cuanto deseaba hacerlo, la persona que amaba le hacía daño, ese era quizás el peor castigo.

Thor terminó de golpearlo después de cansarse, lo tomó por la fuerza por su rostro, le dio un beso áspero incluso polvo de sangre y mordió su labio lo tomó tan fuerte saboreando la sangre, lo tiró al suelo agarrándolo por las muñecas su peso era tanto que sentía como perdía la conciencia lentamente, le jalo del cabello tan rudo que temía que se desgarrara.

Loki miró directo a sus ojos y vio ese rostro malvado, esa sonrisa retorcida.

Daba miedo el odio porque era tan tosco.

Y hechicero era igual a un muñeco roto.

El tronador se burló, fue lo más amenazantemente íntimo, podía sentir que le desnudaba con rasguños, del calor no supo más que el dolor que se esparcía, la humillación de estar en público ¡Ya no tenía orgullo este fue pisoteado! Todavía escuchaba los insultos, quién sabe que pudo hacer Thor quizás una violación salvaje dolorosa o le dio de golpes hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero no lo recuerda tan bien si bien sabía que era algo de esa indole... Cuando abrió los ojos le dolía todo su cuerpo había algo peor que la misma muerte ¡el general Thanos en persona! tan imponente como siempre.

El tronador lo tiró en medio de la sala llenó de sangre, su cuerpo desangrado, profanado, llenó de heridas espantosas, estaba roto.

Thanos se rio al verlo de esa manera miserable y Loki sólo gritaba la traición, los dos se burlaban decían cosas sucias e insultos desagradables.

Quiso correr.

Sólo gruñía.

Sólo vociferaba.

Pero sus gritos nulos nunca nadie los escucho.

Iba arrastrado por ese ser que estaba dispuesto a todo, ¡Thanos! La bestia que amaba la tortura y el que le dedicaba el dolor a la misma muerte.

Loki sollozaba con tanta fuerza que su tono se puso ronco parecía que todos sus miedos se hacían verdaderos, repiqueteaba como sus uñas que chillaban por el piso y se estas se rompían mientras estaban aferradas al suelo. Haría todo por no regresar con el loco titán incluso humillarse ante Thor.

Sus cadenas titubeaban.

Sonaban sus alaridos de angustia.

Pero nadie lo percibía.

Cuando estaba sin esperanza escuchó a alguien en medio de la oscuridad, podía sentir la calidez a su lado algo que ciertamente lo reconfortaba – Ikol mi reina, despierta.

— Thor

Su voz era dulce, su voz parecía llena de amor ¿Por qué?

Pudo verlo allí parecía una alucinación, era un adolescente, le estaba tendiendo la mano –Thor

Quiso ir con él...

Quiero estar con él.

Porque Loki siempre ha sido su sombra, en cambio él siempre ha sido una luz.

Siempre ha caminado detrás de él siguiéndole los pasos, pero nunca ha estado a su lado.

"Nunca ha caminado junto él."

Era como un sol brillando en lo más profundo de la desolada soledad. Era un brillo abrasador, él siempre fue de esa manera –No quiero estar solo... ¿Por qué nadie me ama? No merezco ser amado.

— Ikol ¿Estas bien? Ikol sólo es una pesadilla.

Sólo es una pesadilla...

Quiero despertar, estoy cansado de la vida.

Cansado de siempre ser una sombra.

Loki se despertó de sobresalto, su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba sin parar. Thor la tomó en sus brazos, acariciando sus cabellos – ¡Tranquila! Todo está bien, estoy aquí...Yo no dejare que nada te pase.

Ikol se sacudió tratando de alejarse — Él me iba a lastimar quiere... Hacerme daño, tú me quieres lastimar... Yo.

Thor aún se aferró a ella que estaba en un estado de shock — Está bien calma, sólo es una pesadilla ¡No es real!

Estoy aquí.

La reina estaba llorando de nuevo, llena de confusión agarró la ropa del tronador con fuerza — Prométeme que nunca te iras, pase lo que pase no me dejaras de nuevo.

— Yo te protegeré...Te dije que no te lastimaría

(Aunque te traicionara, te mintiera, no puedes prometer que no me odiaras. No puedes prometer cosas que no puedes cumplir.)

Thor le abrazo, la recostó en él, pero Loki aun temblaba. –Cántame una canción...Mi madre me cantaba cuando era pequeño.

El tronador sabía pocas canciones, pero si eso funcionaba para calmarla lo haría, cantaría para ella, parecía estar consolando a una niña o a Loki cuando se colaba a su habitación porque alguna pesadilla lo asustaba.

No tenía la certeza de lo que sucedía, la hechicera estaba inestable de una manera vulnerable, a juzgar por su forma de actuar parecía fingir que todo estaba bien aunque se desmoronara por dentro pero su mentira duraba cierto tiempo, tarde o temprano Thor se daba cuenta de que Ikol tenía algo, la seguridad a veces era sólo una fachada posiblemente habría sufrido mucho en el pasado, siempre pensó que Ikol era una princesa mimada, caprichosa que pertinentemente obtenía lo que quería sin embargo había algo que escondía, algo estaba roto dentro de ella.

Thor se dio cuenta que no sabía nada sobre su consorte, no tenía la mínima idea si había sufrido en el pasado o como era su infancia.

No la conocía y deseaba hacerlo.

Loki se durmió de nuevo encima del tronador que sólo suspiraba, ambicionando saber todo sobre ella, ayudarle a sanar las heridas que ocultaba, sabía que tenía un problema que debería ayudar a resolver. Ikol daba la impresión de ser un ser que ocultaba un gran dolor, pero ¿cómo reunir las piezas para saber lo que está pasando?

Descubrir lo que ocultaba.

Tenía que hacer algo para reparar lo que se rompió, quería saber ¿Por qué esa actitud arrogante?, ¿por qué gritaba su nombre con tal agonía?, ¿por qué pedía su ayuda tan desesperadamente mientras dormía como si se ahogara en la oscuridad?

¿Cómo ayudar a Ikol a superar algo que le perturbaba? Si él estaba peor, tenía un corazón roto.

¿Cómo haría para auxiliar a alguien? Si él era el que necesitaba ser salvado.

Todavía dolía perder a Loki, esa herida nunca podría sanar ¿cómo alguien que no lograba olvidar el pasado podría ser útil?

Alguien que era tan patético que no lograba proteger, ni salvar al propio ser querido, alguien que no pudo salvaguardar a Loki, más bien lo abandono en el peor momento. No era fuerte, entonces debía serlo, así proteger a lo que amaba para que nunca volviera a pasar, el perder a alguien, el traicionar, el ser cobarde de huir al dolor.

Ikol sufría estaba al tanto de eso, ella tenía sus razones que no conocía y no le diría tampoco, pero él también sufría por la muerte de Loki.

Debían superarlo, pero aun soñaba con Loki quizás si Ikol no existiera podría enloquecer, duró tanto tiempo deprimido que temió por su propia seguridad, temió nunca recuperarse de aquel impacto.

Temió por un momento poder morirse sin él.

Pero había secuelas dañinas debía tratar de ser firme para Ikol, no podía echarlo todo a perder.

Si no pudo sanar el corazón de su hermano adoptivo entonces lucharía por el de Ikol.

No cometería el mismo error dos veces.

❇ ❈ ❅ ❄ ❆ 

_En la madrugada Loki se movió de forma incomoda puesto Thor la apretaba, su rostro estaba enterrado en el pelo que por cierto tenía un delicioso aroma, la mano del tronador estaba rodeando su cintura._

_Sentía demasiado la cercanía incluso sus piernas parecen entrelazadas._

_Suspiró al recordar el sueño tan horrible, se quedó por un momento media dormida en el pecho de Thor, en la calidez que sentía. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo no dormía de esa manera tan pacifica?_

_Sólo cuando estaba de esa forma junto a Thor parecía que sus preocupaciones se desvanecían...La sensación de ser amado era abrumadora._

_Miró al rubio por un momento y sonrió porque la soledad había desaparecido, todo era calma tal vez podía dormir un poco más quizás así tendría sueños felices._

_Thor nunca le haría daño._

❇ ❈ ❅ ❄ ❆ 

El tronador despertó dándose cuenta de que tenía a Ikol recostada durmiendo, seguían abrazados y esta le puso una pierna encima y los brazos.

Thor apartó sus cabellos para ver su rostro pacifico, era como un ángel inocente y hermoso no pudo evitar acariciarla –De verdad sabes tentar a los hombres.... Ni si quiera te das cuenta o lo intentas y me tienes rendido a tus pies. No muchas logran tanto, ni se cuelan dentro mi piel, en mi alma ninguna me despierta el deseo de besarle. Lo mucho que he durado con una novia es unas cuantas semanas y ahora debo vivir una vida contigo, pero sabes que eso no me desagrada con sólo verte todos los días es suficiente para que sea feliz. Si tan sólo confiaras en mí y me contaras que ocultas, pero no te culpo, no actué de la mejor forma, no te he dado motivos para que confíes.

Thor acarició su mejilla con suavidad— Sera mejor que me vaya, si me vez en esta posición de seguro te enfadarías diciendo que soy un pervertido y tienes razón en otros tiempos no dudaría en hacerte el amor.

¿Ahora qué debo hacer?— Se preguntó con impaciencia el tronador.

Dijo Fandral que para conquistar debía dar el siguiente paso... Cortejo

Enseñar los músculos en medio de los entrenamientos para que los vean, lo fornido que soy y ellas me coqueteaban

Vestirse elegante y ellas vienen solas...

Sonreír y ellas venían.

Pelear contra guerreros, vencerlos en el nombre de una dama y ellas están dispuestas.

Besar la mano en un acto de caballerosidad y decían que era tierno.

Con ser un héroe es suficiente.

Salvarlas de algo y ellas te recompensan.

Ellas llegan solas a mí y yo les doy lo que me piden.

Sólo las besaba y alagaba diciendo que eran hermosas.

(Se quedó sin ideas)

Pensándolo bien Thor no había cortejado a nadie, todas ellas cortejaban a él, lo máximo que hizo fue a besar la mano o coquetear un poco, pero nadie se le resistía, no había otra fase complicada. Porque el tronador no estaba interesado como para llegar a complicarse seduciendo y conquistando. Ninguna valía tanto la pena como para sacrificarse...

Ikol claramente no le importaba el estatus de Thor, ni que es rey, ni guerrero ¿Cómo podía impresionarla? Debía ir poco a poco los detalles son los que importan.

Thor suspiró Stark decía que llevaba a comer a su novia en una cita para conocerse mejor, pero ellos peleaban, además Ikol no aceptaría, sería una pérdida de tiempo....

Pensó en cocinar algo, en Midgard había aprendido con sus amigos y Jane.

Pensar que Jane se enamoró de él tan fácil sólo tuvo que quitarse la camisa y estaba babeando, un beso en la mano, Sif, Amora y Lorelei no hizo mucho para conquistarlas tan poco, más bien ignoraba a las hermanas por su hermano. ¿Por qué era tan difícil seducir a Ikol?

Entonces iba a cocinar, pero ¿qué? No sabía absolutamente nada acerca de Ikol, ¿Qué le gusta?

¿Qué comen exactamente los gigantes de hielo?

¿Cuál es su comida favorita?

Bueno Thor pensó en hacerle entonces la comida preferida de Loki después de todo eran muy parecidos puede que en el gusto también.

Después de hacer desastres en la cocina incluso los sirvientes se quedaron mirando extrañados si bien al fin hizo algo especial...Colocó algo dulce, chocolate, te que había traído de Midgard, algo ligero y lo puso sobre la cama junto a una rosa roja que robo del jardín, situó todo a un lado y escribió en un papel.

"Buenos días mi reina, es una hermosa mañana tan brillante como tu sonrisa.

Sé qué piensas que no soy considerado, no quiero que mis esfuerzos sean en vano ¡Esto es más que un intento de cortejo! Quizás soy un cobarde al no presentarme personalmente pero no pienso arruinarlo con mi presencia. Sólo anhelo que confíes en mí, que podemos convertirnos en más que amantes..."

❇ ❈ ❅ ❄ ❆ 

Loki se levantó tiempo después, se dio cuenta que era tarde; se había quedado dormida después de esa horrible pesadilla, el miedo a lo que Thor le haría después de saber la verdad le estaba afectando y Thanos inundaba siempre sus sueños haciéndolos horripilantes.

Ikol de inmediato notó que Thor no estaba y que dejo algo ¿Qué es esto?

Desayuno.

¿Por qué mi comida favorita?

¿Sospechara algo?

Después de todo es la comida preferida de Loki, no la de Ikol.

¿Estará tratado de decirme algo?

Bueno hace tiempos que Ikol no saboreaba nada de manjares deliciosos.

Parece que lo condimento alguien que no sabe nada de cocinar— pensó Loki al probar la comida.

Una rosa, Balder decía que si te regalan una roja significaba amor, pero de seguro el tonto de Thor no sabe sobre eso después de todo no es un tipo romántico, todo lo contrario, quizás apasionado pero nunca romántico.

Se dio cuenta que el papel se cayó se detuvo a leerlo luego se rio – Ese idiota que se cree ¿más que amantes? Sólo estuve con él una noche y ya cree que somos amantes realmente ¿Qué es lo que quiere? suficiente con perder mi virginidad y ahora quiere confianza. No lo entiendo y eso que he vivido una eternidad junto a él, por desgracia.

Loki quemó el papel con su propia magia, se fue a bañar con agua tibia y a cambiar rápidamente, se colocó un traje verde muy elegante como de costumbre.

Entró a la sala donde todos los ministros ya estaban hablando sobre los excesivos gastos en el ejército. Loki por supuesto quería seguridad más aun sabiendo que Thanos andaba en busca del tesseract y que había espías infiltrados.

Pero los miembros del consejo o ancianos tenían poder en las decisiones y no tomaban a Ikol en serio por ser una gigante de hielo. Discriminada totalmente por ser de esa raza, no era su culpa, ni decisión ser jotun, había nacido así.

Loki estaba enfadada aun siendo tan inteligente incluso de tener una idea que aumentara la seguridad ellos lo negaban era todo un fastidio, habló sobre su propuesta de establecer la paz con otros reinos, ya que ella tenía poder en dos mundos podían convencer a más gobiernos de estar de su lado. Los demás dudaron, la propuesta que por cierto era excelente hasta terminaron acusándola de robar información y terminaron robándose el crédito.

Eran envidiosas víboras, pero Ikol también lo era así, sabía cómo lidiar con ellos de hecho le gustaba el juego de poder.

En medio de la discusión Thor entró de repente todos en seguida lo voltearon a ver, ya que el rey nunca iba a ninguna reunión puesto que prefería entrenar a los novatos que estar allí y fue directamente donde estaban todos reunidos para tomar la mano de Loki, jalandola mientras se sentaba en el en trono, podía escuchar los demás susurrando.

Ikol se quedó de pie mirando ¿Qué está pasando?

Parecía demasiado sorpresivo y surrealista Thor aun sostenía su mano con suavidad, era extraño como le gustaba la presencia del tronador.

Thor sonrió— Puedes sentarte a mi lado.

Loki no hacia sus conferencias directo del trono sobre todo para que los tipos no la criticaran, pero si el rey se sentaba junto a ella, todo cambiaba, ellos no dirían nada, estaban de acuerdo por ser una pareja.

Thor le estaba dando poder, se sintió feliz por un momento de no estar sola frente al mundo, frente a ellos. De ser reconocida, tomada en cuenta...

Sonrió con satisfacción al ver la cara de los miembros del consejo. Demasiado feliz para notar que Thor la observaba – Deberías sonreír más porque te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes.

Loki se dio cuenta de su radiante faz — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Soy el rey ¿que no puedo estar aquí? No me vas a saludar.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que estafé a alguien? Pensé que no te gustaba estas cosas de diplomacia — Dijo Ikol con inapetencia.

Thor tenía un plan no sólo porque tenía que cumplir una obligación quería estar cerca de Ikol, esa era una forma además de seguirla a lo lejos. — He estado evadiendo esto, pero es mi responsabilidad asumir mi reinado, me he dado cuenta de que es mi deber hacer lo que sea que hacen los reyes.

Loki se burló — No sé cómo Odín se le ocurrió hacerte rey.

— Cuando era adolescente le dije a mi padre que Loki era el más adecuado para ser rey, a mí no me gusta esto; supongo que Odín tenía sus planes respecto a nosotros.

Ikol puso más atención – ¿De verdad le dijiste eso a Odín? ¿Crees que Loki pudiera ser un buen rey, mejor que tú?

— Antes de que cambiara siempre soñé que los dos gobernáramos el reino juntos, seriamos una buena combinación. Por eso decidí venir ahora a cumplir mis obligaciones, somos un equipo apropósito ¿Te gusto el desayuno? Lo hice yo mismo.

La reina habló automáticamente — Estaba quemado, la rosa no tenía espinas, sólo dormir una noche no nos hace amantes y no, no somos un equipo ¡Eres insoportable! ¡Ni Loki quisiera gobernar con alguien tan bobo como tú!

Thor la miró con confusión — ¿Estas enojada conmigo?

_Me esforcé mucho tanto que duré quitándoles las espinas pensé que las mujeres les gustaba eso, cocinar no es nada fácil. No sabía que cortejar era tan difícil_

Loki contestó con ira — Claro que no ¿porque estaría enojada?

_Porque me ignoras y te besas con cualquier idiota ¿crees que no me doy cuenta?_

— Somos un equipo Ikol y ahora dime ¿De qué están hablando?

Ikol interrumpió — Sabes lo que significa ser un equipo, quiere decir que ya no somos dos, somos uno. Debes confiar en mí y yo debo confiar en ti así nuestras habilidades se complementan como uno. Nosotros no podemos llegar a ese nivel mientras tú me ignoras y estas allí afuera como si no existiera (besándote con mujerzuelas)... De verdad no somos compatibles. Además, quieres crear un lazo eso significa que estaremos unidos por sentimientos, será más difícil separarnos y sufriremos inevitablemente, ya sabes no eres del tipo que se compromete y yo tampoco, somos libres.

Eso es lo que tenemos en común no queríamos casarnos, no sabemos amar, no sabemos ser compañeros.

— ¡Lo dices como si me conocieras! ¡Quiero intentarlo! Que confíes en mí, quiero que nuestro reino sea prospero, tengo la certeza que lo lograremos. Yo sé que tienes habilidades y eres inteligente por eso te deje a cargo apenas mi padre te cedió la mitad de este reino, él cree en que podemos hacerlo juntos, él piensa que esto funcionara. Yo voy a apoyarte y tú a mí, esto es ser parte de un equipo y haremos que nuestras habilidades se complementen. ¡Estamos casados, tenemos una unión, un compromiso!

— (¿Ahora te tomas las cosas en serio?) Está bien.

Thor se mostró asombrado — ¿Está bien? Solo eso, no vas a discutir

Loki respondió de forma seca— No.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que confías en mí?

— No, quieres decir que tienes razón ellos me ven como una cosa que te pertenece, no me van a hacer caso y yo tengo experiencia en administración ¡Fui educada para eso! pero estamos casados ¡Ellos deben vernos como una pareja o seremos un blanco fácil!

El tronador murmuro— Eres mi reina estas junto a mí en el trono. Si no fueses importante, si fueses una concubina cualquiera no estarías tomando decisiones a mi lado y quiero que seamos fuertes, debemos tener un lazo por nuestro reino.

Los ministros están cuchicheando hasta que al fin se dirigieron al tronador— Así que has venido Rey Odinson.

Thor habló confiado — Sí, de ahora en adelante voy a tomar responsabilidades junto a mi reina. Sé que lo he postergado y lo siento...

La reina interrumpió – Veras Thor estábamos en medio de una discusión sobre seguridad y ellos no me hacen caso.

Uno de estos hablo— No deberías interrumpir así a tu esposo, es el rey deberías ser castigada por desacato Jotun.

Ikol se tensó, pero el tronador parecía tranquilo movió su mano en la pierna de Loki como acariciándola – Está bien ella tiene permitido hacer eso, es mi reina. ¡Ustedes deben respetarla y obedecerla!

Los hombres miraban con recelo sin embargo no dijeron nada mientras la hechicera alejo la mano de Thor disimuladamente.

Parecía que quemaba cuando el tronador hacia algún contacto físico, debía controlarse.

— Señor estamos hablando sobre un tratado de paz con otros reinos y creemos que fortalecer el reino es innecesario ahora que estamos en paz con los nueve reinos

Loki se puso rígida – Pero hay más peligros, no podemos ser vulnerables, estoy de acuerdo en los tratos de la paz, pero no se puede bajar la guardia.

— ¿Tú qué opinas rey?

— Ya te dije que mi reina y yo tomamos las decisiones, ustedes deben conocer su lugar sólo son consejeros reales y quiero la zona segura, el ejército debe mantenerse tal y como está sin cambios ¡No dejare vulnerable a Asgard!

Loki sonrió era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera Thor estaba siendo maduro parecía otra persona llena de liderazgo, era algo que nunca había visto, no podía creerlo lo estaba apoyando, el tronador escuchaba sus consejos y no le subestimaba. – Hay muchos enemigos, no podemos dejar que se infiltren.

— Pero la paz es lo más importante.

— Esa es la prioridad de mi reina y mío ¡No dejaremos que piensen que somos vulnerables!

Los consejeros debieron aceptar al llegar Thor con autoridad, no pudieron decir que no, si el rey apoyaba a su reina era su decisión.

El tronador resolvió tomar el control también había dejado a Ikol toda la carga del reino sin considerarla después de la reunión. El tronador parecía nervioso, pero quería comentar – Ayer tuviste una pesadilla.

— Las pesadillas atormentan el alma de la gente, es algo normal.

— Parecías triste como si algo malo te pasó en el pasado. ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

Loki se levantó — No es algo que te importe.

El tronador la detuvo antes de que se fuera — No huyas de mí. Me importa, somos esposos, se supone que debo saber de ti... No te conozco, pero sé que algo está mal, sé que estas heridas, siento que me estas ocultando algo importante.

Loki se quitó — Se supone que debes saber... Lo dices como si fuera un deber.

— En verdad me gustaría conocerte, no por ser un deber si no porque quiero.

Ikol estaba enfadada— ¿Qué pretendes con todo eso? Me ignoras actúas como si no te importara y ahora quieres que seamos un equipo porque es algo que tu querido padre desearía, además me dejas comida hecha por ti, ya que sientes lastima por mí. Sólo por verme patética unas cuantas veces y ya asumes que te necesito, que soy alguna princesa que debes rescatar. ¡No te equivoques conmigo Odinson! No soy alguien que se compra con diamantes, nos soy débil y no necesito nada que venga de ti...

— Quiero que digas que me amas, pretendo que te enamores de mi— Dijo Thor, de repente siendo directo como de costumbre.

Loki se rio – Que desfachatez ¿Para qué quieres eso? Ser una más...Una nueva conquista, me dejaras después de eso. Sólo me ilusionas y luego me botas.

Thor parecía cansado de que Ikol creyera que él era un patán — Porque siempre sales con eso. ¿Por qué no podemos enamorarnos? Sé que te atraigo al menos tu cuerpo reacciona ante mi presencia sólo debes darme una oportunidad para tener tu corazón ¡Estamos casados, aunque quiera no podría botarte!

Ikol se estaba empezando a disgustar — Yo nunca me enamoraría de ti.

Pero Thor tomó esas palabras como un reto — Sabes que eso me excita mas ¿Me estas retando? Hare que digas que me amas, quiero escuchar esas palabras de tu boca, después de eso nunca te dejare ir, tu cuerpo, tu corazón serán míos y yo te daré mi amor.

— Tómalo como un desafío si quieres, pero yo nunca pierdo. No me voy a enamorar de ti, no creo en el amor, no creo en nada de esas tonterías.

Thor beso su mano –Eso lo veremos mi reina, pero debo decirle que no estoy dispuesto a perder si el premio final es tener tu amor.

El rey dijo eso de tal manera, tan fácilmente, sin titubear de una manera dulce, era extraño nunca vio al tronador comportarse de esa manera o tal vez lo hacía y nunca lo noto. Porque sus palabras le hacían estremecer y arder ¿Por qué debía ser así? ¿Por qué siempre que la tocaba su cuerpo parecía remover?

Se dejaba llevar Loki no era así, siempre se controlaba.

No caería en ese juego.

Era tan injusto que con una palabra suya le hacía perder la cordura.

¿Por qué tenía que ser de eso modo?

No quería enamorarse, de verdad pretendía resistirse, aunque su cuerpo se rendía ante su sola presencia. Thor sólo estaba jugando, no lo permitiría, no iba a dejar que eso pasara, no quería ser vulnerable, no iba a dejar que la lastimara.

Suficiente con lo que le hizo a Loki, Ikol no sufriría por la culpa de Thor, por un falso amor...

🍥🍥🍥

**Nos escondemos en la fría indiferencia al sufrimiento innecesario de otros, incluso cuando lo causamos.**

**La verdad sobre Balder**

**Dentro de un inocente hay un culpable.**

Una característica que identificá al nuevo rey era su obstinación y una clase de terquedad la cual lograba que no se rindiera nunca.

Loki sabía que si se proponía conquistarla ¡Lo haría o al menos lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas! No era simplemente palabras, eran acciones pese a las promesas rotas del pasado, la hechicera tenía la certeza que en los ojos del tronador no había más que determinación, pero si Thor era terco ¡El hechicero lo era aún más!

La embaucadora no pretendía caer en el amor, algo que para ella era una debilidad como una oportunidad del enemigo para hacer daño en lo más profundo del corazón, ¡No se dejaría seducir tan fácil, menos aún si eso significaba ser vulnerable ante alguien!

Esas eran las reglas del juego, el que se enamora primero pierde, el que más ama es el que más sale perjudicado. Esa era la ley de un Laufeyson.

Quizás era una lucha constante entre voluntades que colisionaban.

¿Cómo podría entenderse si una tenía filofobia y el otro no sabía amar?

Pero dominar un reino entero entre dos personas testarudas que relativamente no se llevan bien era difícil, pese a las peleas había una atracción destructiva y peligrosa entre ellos porque podían desearse, su piel podría arder cuando se tocaban ¡No pasaba de la atracción sexual! Ya era suficientemente incomodo compartir una recamara sabiendo lo que habían hecho en su noche de bodas o las mismas jugarretas de sus mentes al recordarlo.

Era incomodo vivir como esposos cuando se comportaban como desconocidos rivales que se atraían mutuamente.

Los días trascurrieron en una rutina habitual trataban de que sus mentes se ocuparan en algo más que el deseo que existía, a la larga gobernar era agotador para unos novatos que debían trabajar forzadamente como un equipo para tomar buenas decisiones y apoyarse mutuamente.

Thor se mantenía de buen humor y usualmente estaba alrededor de Ikol coqueteando la mayoría del tiempo, aunque también iba a supervisar a los principiantes en el ejército junto a sus amigos. Ese día en especial había trabajado desde la madrugada, el jubilado rey Odin le había aconsejado dedicarse a controlar los nuevos cadetes y dejar a Loki atendiendo las quejas del pueblo. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto a pesar de que se sentía mejor de no tener que escuchar quejas del reino, Ikol parecía resolver todo rápido, dando consejos a las personas. Le sorprendió la gigante de hielo, manejaba muy bien la diplomacia quizás su padre tenía razón sobre ella, era muy inteligente demasiado para su propio bien.

Cuando llego al cuarto su esposa ya estaba durmiendo, el tronador la miró por unos momentos, apreciando su belleza, le acarició su cabello suavemente como usualmente hacia antes de irse a bañar, después de colocar su arma cerca de su cama se acordó de que allí había escondido el diario de Loki.

Tomó ese memorándum entre sus manos como si fuera un objeto valioso ¡Si era de Loki resultaba invaluable! Parecía antiguo, podía sentir la magia que se encontraba en su interior. Se quedó mirando la cubierta del libro, tenía un aroma placentero, la textura era suave incluso parecía electrizar, era de color negro sellado con una serpiente plateada arrollada con tonos de verde.

Era extraño en definitiva iba bien con la personalidad de su excéntrico "hermano" un objeto de esa índole.

Al abrirlo brotaban unos cuantos destellos de colores o polvo mágico ¡No sabía que significaba! La magia era algo ajeno a él, pero lo sentía por sus venas posiblemente con su enlace mágico a Ikol lo hacía percibir ese tipo de cosas como un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.

La primera página estaba en blanco y en la segunda las ilustraciones maravillosas aparecían misteriosamente, en cada página había un hermoso dibujo casi como una fotografía midgardiana, no sabía que Loki dibujara tan bien, quizás no lo conocía tan bien como creía.

Los trazos eran perfectos, esas obras de arte hechas de sentimientos profundos, la tinta era la mente maestra de un hechicero embaucador.

El primer dibujo era de Asgard; Odin, Frigga y unos pequeños niños que se sonreían, Thor lo miró con nostalgia daban la impresión de ser felices, cuando eran unos pequeños infantes. Tocó con delicadeza aquella página como si quisiera volver a esa época donde Loki aun lo quería.

Las siguientes páginas eran todas las aventuras que fueron en los tiempos de antaño y las travesuras que provocaba su hermano.

Thor se rio ante eso.

Después de ver con detenimiento cada boceto, vio una imagen de una mujer horrible con su padre y Balder parecía como un monstruo, vio a Frigga llorando. El tronador sintió un dolor sabía que su madre había sufrido por la traición de su padre y Loki no quería aceptar a Balder por eso, aunque este no tuviese la culpa de la traición.

Había varias páginas oscuras y tristes. Hasta que al fin estaba dibujado Balder como un ser hermoso, Thor se sorprendió del cambio en una era un monstruo y ahora un ángel resplandeciente.

Efectivamente era el día en que conocieron a Balder, ya que la página estaba dibujada tal como lo recordaba, después venían varias páginas de Thor entrenando con Balder. El embaucador parecía algo resentido de no ser igual que ellos por esa razón los dibujos se tornaron oscuros de nuevo como si Loki estuviese enojado, podía sentir el dolor de la soledad.

Poco a poco lo tétrico se volvió de colores nuevamente y el embaucador dibujaba con más maestría optando por técnicas complicadas y sorprendentes. Había un estilo surrealista que no entendía a veces como un código secreto que ocultaba el dolor.

Tal como era Loki un enigma.

El embaucador dedico muchas páginas a Balder de verdad parecía quererlo mucho, pero en cada una de ellas el angelical hombre se convertía en un demonio, era realmente extraño.

Después estaba una academia debía ser la escuela de magia muchas hojas están llenas de conjuros mágicos extraños y vocabulario de hechiceros que el tronador no entendía.

Las hojas empezaron a llenarse de oscuridad, de fuego, de tristeza siempre aparecía un ángel y junto a ese ser de luz había un demonio espantoso. El demonio estaba en muchas páginas asesinando al ángel, torturándolo al embaucador, destruyendo todo y luego una hermosa mujer muerta mientras que el hechicero parecía desmoronarse.

En una sola hoja estaba él y Thor supo de inmediato que Loki lo extrañó o lo necesitaba, pero él no estaba allí...Era triste.

Después venía un guerrero matando al demonio y liberando al ángel. Esa página era especial de alguna forma estaba llena de determinación.

Luego estaba él de nuevo resurgiendo en los dibujos, había muchas páginas como si Loki tardo muchos días observándolo y dibujando todo lo que el tronador hacía, pero eran páginas grises. Otras se encontraba el hechicero solo y los demás junto a Thor, en unas eran falsas donde el hechicero soñaba que era amado por su familia y cumpliendo sus sueños.

Todo era tan desconsolado que Thor sentía que su corazón se quedaba cada vez que pasaba las páginas.

Había dibujos de todas las chicas que una vez coqueteo, incluso muchas de ellas no recordaban que existieran; de alguna forma las doncellas yacían muertas o rayadas con tinta roja después como si Loki tuviera ira de eso.

¿Celoso?

Estaban tambien los tres guerreros dibujados como trolls horribles y Sif era una bruja. Parecía una historia de terror, pero el tronador en cambio era dibujado como un príncipe de vez en cuando parecía un lobo feroz. Al menos se sintió aliviado de que Loki lo hubiera hecho tal y como era.

Sus dibujos fueron cambiando con el tiempo a veces eran trazos suaves, colores pastel y de pronto todo se incendiaba, lleno de sangre y devastación, con fuertes trazos

El hechicero empezó a dibujar a Thor, a Balder con él y Odin, Frigga como una familia después lo rayaba todo.

Había muchos diseños más del pasado que conocía y otras cosas realmente dolorosas, el demonio seguía apareciendo a veces Thor como príncipe lo mataba, pero este volvía a aparecer atormentado todo.

Estaba Amora y Lorelei como culebras venenosas. Loki de verdad era muy creativo incluso los dibujos parecían moverse.

Muchas de las páginas eran de su familia rayadas con odio, la única que se salvaba del aparente desprecio era Frigga, Loki nunca tuvo odio contra ella.

Después la mente de Loki pareció perderse, ya no dibujaba atardeceres, ni ángeles, ni lugares exóticos a los que quería viajar, sino todo lo contrario sólo había muerte, personas sufriendo, dolor, devastación, él sentado en un trono y todos arrodillados ante su presencia.

Todo se volvió sádico, sangriento y Loki siempre parecía morir en sus obras y Thor era quien lo mataba.

Era extraño como se pierde de una persona dulce como su pequeño "hermano", alguien que se la pasaba dibujando sobre las aventuras de la infancia, como pintaba a Balder como un ángel y a él como un príncipe azul encantado.

Thor pudo ver el dolor y se sintió culpable de no darse cuenta antes, el diario estaba pintado, dibujado con la historia de la vida de Loki excepto después de que cayera del puente del arcoíris.

El tronador no quería llorar sin embargo las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, caían en aquel libro, la primera página era cuando Loki aún lo amaba y las últimas eran de odio.

Sabía que había perdido el amor de alguien que nunca pudo dejar de querer.

El embaucador había cambiado como aquellos dibujos hermosos a sádicos.

La mente del joven príncipe era un desorden lleno de ira, dolor, angustia, resentimiento y quizás este pensaba que no merecía la felicidad.

Loki que siempre quiso atención, que siempre quiso que Odín se sintiera orgulloso de él ¡Nunca vio que Thor lo quería tanto!

¿Acaso Loki nunca noto el amor que le tenía?

Algunas páginas tenían esa sensación de que Loki lo quería, pero en otras sólo había odio. Más bien se consideraba un libro oscuro lleno de aborrecimiento hacia Asgard, hacía la familia, hacía el mismo.

El tronador desconsolado cerró el libro ligeramente mientras pensaba en esos dibujos tan realistas que no podía sacar de su cabeza, pensando en Loki ¡En que momento había perdido al ser que más quería!

Nunca conoció al hechicero, sólo la máscara traviesa que traía todos los días su joven "hermano". Thor se había equivocado mucho, había cometido errores imperdonables quizás si se hubiese portado diferente Loki aun estuviese con él, no lo hubiese perdido.

Había perdido lo que más amaba

Tarde se dio cuenta de lo que significaba el hechicero para él.

Demasiado tarde...

Cuando trato de levantarse varias cartas que estaba dentro del libro cayeron al suelo, con gran curiosidad el príncipe las abrió para ver que Loki le había escrito. Emocionado y con el corazón latiendo con frenesí empezó a leer.

_Querido hermano_

_Sé que algún día tú curiosidad será más grande que la sensatez e inevitablemente terminaras leyendo esto y conforme a mi estado actual cuando yo no esté te permitiré indagar y saber todas las palabras que he callado por tanto tiempo._

_Quiero decirte la verdad, tengo secretos como todos y lo mejor será que lo sepas porque son de suma importancia._

_Que sepas lo que siento o lo que sentí alguna vez._

_Hay una cosa que por mucho tiempo quise decirte, pero nunca fui capaz, no es que no confié en ti, es que es un tema delicado._

_Se trata de Balder, tú medio hermano y Surtur el demonio de fuego puedes conocerlos como una sola persona, pero en realidad es un caso de personalidad múltiple, son dos personas separadas en un mismo cuerpo o al menos eso es lo que sospecho._

_No quiero que sufras por lo que vayas a leer, pero con lo sentimental que eres será inevitable._

_Eres mi hermano y mi amigo nunca dudes que te quiero._

Thor suspiró tratando de entender todo ese asunto extraño, sonrió de forma boba al leer la última frase, anhelando la existencia de Loki en su vida.

Empezaba describiendo un día en particular, podía ver en la perfecta letra de Loki como relataba sus sentimientos pintando en ellos aquellos días de juventud.

_Recuerdas cuando ibas a recoger frutas silvestres para nuestra madre en la orilla del rio; a veces extraño esos días donde éramos amigos, estábamos juntos y allí es donde comienza esta historia._

_Sé que no te gusta leer, pero quiero que pongas atención en mi relato._

_Era un día de primavera donde había un gran árbol de cerezo cerca del caudal. Las flores caían en el agua como la misma magia que fluía por mi cuerpo._

_Éramos apenas unos niños inocentes que nos gustaba jugar y correr por el sendero, éramos felices siendo libres sin importar que preexistíamos siendo príncipes sólo estábamos allí viviendo el día a día con más que felicidad._

_Thor siempre fuiste el idiota más dulce de los nueve reinos al quererme y quizás yo un idiota que te quería mucho más. Sabías que me gustaban las flores, entonces me dabas rosas para sembrar, para tener mi propio jardín; te había dicho que no me gustaba que cortaras las flores porque quería verlas crecer en la adversidad. Así que tenía mi propio jardín, me dabas una flor diferente cada día, la sembrábamos y las veíamos crecer en silencio de los años._

_Cada flor era un sentimiento que preservábamos..._

_Hasta un árbol empezó siendo una semilla._

_Me bañaba a las orillas del rio y estabas allí también, nos gustaba mirar el atardecer en un alto de un peñasco._

_¿De verdad crees que olvide todos esos momentos? Cuando éramos tan felices juntos perpetuamente lo fuimos. Yo era muy pequeño, débil y tú siempre cuidabas de mí como si yo fuese la cosa más preciada para ti, dedicabas todo tu tiempo en estar conmigo, yo me sentía protegido y feliz de estar contigo, te admiraba incluso quería ser como tú._

_Era agradable, éramos los mejores e inseparables amigos, nos contábamos todo y hablábamos de tantas cosas._

_Te extraño tanto Thor..._

_Me tomabas de la mano para caminar por los pasillos del castillo de Asgard, nuestras manos se entrelazaban._

_Un día de invierno, el aire estaba frio cuando se escucharon los murmullos de que el hijo ilegitimo de Odín vendría desde un reino muy lejano, la madre de aquella criatura era la amante del rey su nombre Karmilla, una cortesana extranjera además de una poderosa hechicera. Por supuesto que yo ya había escuchado a madre llorar por el engaño de nuestro padre, fue algo tan doloroso que jure nunca enamorarme de alguien para no sufrir el mismo cruel destino de la traición, nuestra madre era tan bondadosa que lo perdonó y aun así fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptar a Balder en su vida. Ella dijo que los hijos no tienen la culpa de las malas decisiones de sus padres y mi madre lo recibió._

_Balder no tenía la culpa de la infidelidad y Frigga lo amaba como sus demás hijos._

_Odín habló con nosotros, nos indicó que nuestro hermano llegaría, yo estaba enfado quizás culpe a Balder de los pecados de nuestro padre._

_Me encontraba detrás de ti, me dabas la mano con firmeza. Parecías tan seguro de ti mismo y yo era tímido, antisocial a diferencia de ti._

_Me preguntaba ¿Por qué éramos tan diferentes?_

_A los pocos minutos mi hermano desconocido entro a la sala que parecía deslumbrar con su presencia en un brillo divino, era la persona más hermosa que había visto en mi vida como un ángel, tenía un parecido a ti, igual de rubio, sus ojos del color del mar, era alto y atractivo._

_No podía apartar mi mirada de él, era como un sol radiante._

_Nuestro padre nos explicó que el problema de Balder era ser demasiado llamativo, todo aquel que lo veía quedaba encantado con él, pero se trataba de un amor falso porque amaban su apariencia, pero no a su verdadero ser._

_Entendí lo que se refería Odín en cuanto lo vi con mis propios ojos y me sentí interesado en su apariencia perfecta._

_Él nos observó con esa mirada resplandeciente y yo apreté tu mano con algo de miedo, ocultándome tras tu cuerpo. Odín dijo algo de que yo era tímido, Balder me sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa que fascinaba todo el lugar, sentía que estaba hechizándome._

_-Que linda niña. – Fue lo primero que dijo._

_Yo me puse rojo del enojo que sentía ante tal humillación y grite "No soy una niña, idiota" Trate de escapar, pero me detuviste sonriendo de igual manera que Balder se presentó y me presentaste a mí porque yo no hacía más que fruncir el ceño._

_Ese chico extranjero era demasiado amable para ser real._

_Dijo llamarse Balder, si bien su nombre lo sabía de memoria._

_Yo estaba enfadado, lo odiaba, odiaba que fuera tan dotado de hermosura, bondad e inteligencia. Me corté el pelo que tanto te gustaba para que dejara de verme como una niña, me di cuenta de que me importaba y me afectaban sus palabras._

_Pero él dijo que yo era linda, nadie antes me había insultado y adulado a la misma vez._

_Balder era su nombre, el ser más atractivo del mundo y lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto como nunca. Lo que más me molestaba es que me ignoraba todo el tiempo, como si yo no existiera y se la pasaba todo el día contigo como los dos eran iguales, con el mismo físico atlético, guerreros, héroes, los dos tan perfectos._

_Algo andaba mal conmigo, yo era tan diferente, el bicho raro de la familia. Lo empecé a notar quizás por eso Odín no me quería._

_Mi autoestima y confianza caían por los suelos..._

_No pertenecía a este lugar._

_¿Por qué no podía ser como ustedes?_

_Paso el tiempo y parecías entusiasmado de entrar en al ejército, pero Balder se negó a hacerlo, se quedó leyendo libros y básicamente se dedicaba hacer buenas obras. Me di cuenta de que era diferente a ti, era muy inteligente, no le gustaba pelear, prefería cuidar los pájaros y darles alimento a entrar en un pleito._

_Una persona tan fuerte físicamente pero tan pacifica e inocente que a veces quería aplastarlo por ser tan amable._

_Nunca había conocido alguien como él. Por esa razón todos amaban a Balder, era como un imán, las personas se sentían atraídos por él, hasta yo mismo no podía evitarlo. Mientras que tú te hacías más arrogante y amabas que las personas te adoraran, Balder se alejaba de las multitudes se sentía solo en medio de la muchedumbre, como yo me sentía solo en medio del vacío._

_El que un ser como él tan brillante y puro me ignorara me entristecía, estaba cansado de ser ignorado, de ser tratado con indiferencia así que lo encare, le grite que ¿por qué me trataba de esa manera? ¿por qué razón me odiaba? Que, si acaso era por ser diferente, mi color de pelo era negro no rubio dorado, mis ojos eran verdes, era pálido no bronceado, era delgado y practicaba la magia._

_Era raro y en Asgard no había otro como yo._

_¿Acaso era tan poca cosa para no ser visto por un ser tan perfecto de gran belleza con él? Era demasiado humillante cruzar palabra conmigo. ¿No era digno de su grandeza?_

_Le grite por todas aquellas palabras que había callado y luego espere, espere pacientemente su respuesta. Si acaso él me rechazaba totalmente me dolería, pero aún tenía a ti mi hermano que siempre me aceptaste tal y como soy._

_Él no respondió, sólo me miró con esos ojos celestes cargados de ternura, dio unos cuantos pasos enfrente de mí acariciando mi mejilla lentamente y me atrajo en sus brazos para envolverme en ellos._

_Fue tan extraño que lo haya hecho, pero yo deje que lo hiciera, le permití consentirme._

_Se sentía cálido, emotivo, como una honda de electricidad arrasándome y yo nunca había tenido contacto físico aparte de ti que eras muy cariñoso. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos sólo abrazados, él acariciaba mi espalda como tú también lo hacías._

_Entonces me confesó que era un hechicero y que su poder más potente era la absorción de magia, me dijo que no se acercaba a mí porque me apreciaba tanto que no quería lastimarme, no quería robar mi magia, pero él lo deseaba, sus instintos eran más grandes que su autocontrol. Yo a sus ojos era como un manjar delicioso para alguien hambriento, un sediento deseando agua en un desierto, él me quería como hermano, pero también su cuerpo ardía de deseo por mi magia._

_Él me comentó que yo era interesante, que le agradaba por ser diferente a los demás, que no se trataba de algo meramente discriminatorio, ni era porque no me quería, era más bien porque me quería mucho que se alejaba._

_De seguro se dio cuenta de mi baja autoestima así que me dijo que yo era un ser hermoso, que nunca dudara de eso, que mi esencia era única y especial como una estrella fugaz en un día gris._

_Siguió expresando su admiración por mí como nadie lo había hecho antes ni siquiera tú._

_Mi corazón palpito, él hacía todo eso por mí._

_Nadie antes se había sacrificado por mí como él afirmó hacerlo, fue tan especial._

_Descubrí que no me odiaba sino todo lo contrario quizás hasta me amaba._

_Yo le exprese que no me importaba que me hiciera daño con tal de estar juntos._

_Entonces nos volvimos amigos, no era como la amistad que tenía contigo que se mantenía muy cercana, se sentía diferente por alguna razón quizás los dos eran distintos, aunque su apariencia era tan parecida._

_Él y yo teníamos cosas en común como la magia. Balder un ser de tal inteligencia que era fácil hablar de cosas complicadas e interesantes que nadie más entendía._

_Aunque todo estaba bien tu persistentemente estabas conmigo tan cariñoso como de costumbre algo empezó a salir mal como siempre algún desastre debe haber en mi vida, el destino se empeña en mi infelicidad._

_Balder sin controlarlo empezó hacerme daño con su magia, sé que nunca te lo dije ¡él me robaba energía! No era su culpa eran parte de sus poderes, era parte de sus instintos animales, yo seguía siendo como su presa, él mi depredador._

_Cuando robaba de mi magia se sentía como si me despojara de mi esencia, todo mi cuerpo ardía, se estremecía de dolor, pero yo no le dije a nadie sobre eso, preferí soportar el sufrimiento con tal de tener una familia unida, al contrario de Balder, tú me dabas fuerzas que reconfortaban mi cuerpo y mi alma._

_Pero Odín se dio cuenta al instante de la falta de control así que decidió enviarnos a una escuela de magia para aprender a controlar nuestros poderes, me despedí de Frigga y de ti, les comenté que los extrañaría, expresaste tristeza dijiste que me ibas a esperar, me besaste la mejilla, me abrazaste tan fuerte que sentí que mis huesos se torcían, muy dulce y sentimental mi hermano mayor._

Continuara...

_Llegue a esa gran escuela de magia que parecía más bien un enorme y misterioso castillo, me adapte muy bien, estudiaba mucho, era el mejor de mi clase. Balder y yo compartíamos un apartamento, cuando lo miraba me recordaba tanto a ti, quizás era porque te extrañaba, todos los días pensaba en volver a verte, éramos muy unidos separarnos fue un paso difícil de superar, ya no estábamos juntos pero la vida era así._

_Aún tenía a Balder, eso me hacía sentir más tranquilo, pero contigo me sentía más seguro, extrañaba cada conversación, cada pelea, cada sonrisa y el jardín..._

_Pasaron varios años en los que de vez en cuando me visitabas, hasta que paso el incidente que lo cambio todo, nunca conté lo que paso en realidad quizás me daba vergüenza para alguien orgulloso como yo confesar esto..._

_Tuve una amiga muy hermosa llamada Sigyn, era una princesa de un reino distante, pasábamos tiempo juntos, nos llevábamos muy bien y ella me confeso que le gustaba, yo decidí darle una oportunidad así que la cortejé apropiadamente y estábamos conforme juntos pensé que me podía enamorar de ella porque era dulce, buena y muy inteligente._

_Se la presente a Balder y él parecía feliz de que yo tuviera una novia, pero el mismo día en la noche cuando llegue al departamento después de clases fui atacado por alguien fuerte que me derribo de un sólo golpe, me pegó una y otra vez sin piedad. Fueron muy graves las fracturas que recibí, llegué a parar inconsciente hasta los curanderos, después de una semana desperté, mi hermano asustado llego a mi auxilio él era muy dulce, tierno estuvo cuidándome hasta que estuve totalmente recuperado como lo hubieras hecho tú._

_Mi cuerpo dolía tanto pero aun así seguí estudiando la historia y manejo de la magia, el tipo que me golpeo me había robado energía por eso duré tanto tiempo recuperándome, seguí viendo a Sigyn que estaba preocupada por mí._

_Lamentablemente en la noche paso lo mismo un ignoto me volvió a tirar al suelo, sólo que estaba vez trate de pelear arañándole toda la cara, él me atrapó e inmovilizo en el suelo, yo trataba de luchar contra él, pero era muy poderoso, imposible de vencer; estaba sometido ante un criminal._

_Fue cuando paso algo que no esperaba ese delincuente me beso con tanta pasión que me dio asco, sentía sus dientes mordiendo mis labios, su boca abriéndose paso a devorar, dentro de mi boca su lengua con maestría, el desgraciado tomó su tiempo, quería vomitar no era más que un acto de violencia y agresión._

_Al despertar estaba débil el maldito beso me robo energía, fue cuando que vi que Balder tenía la cara arañada, sus labios estaban inflamados incluso mordidos, empecé a sospechar que algo estaba pasando, nuestro hermano era demasiado bueno como para golpearme, demasiado inocente como para besarme de esa forma, pero había evidencias que no mentían._

_Pasaron algunos días hasta que volvió el agresor esta vez estaba preparado cuando entró me tire encima, aferrándome para ver su rostro y me di cuenta que efectivamente era mi hermano no obstante este era diferente dado sus ojos se veían azules llenos de odio, malvados, sus rasgos cambiaron ¡Ya no era el Balder que conocía, era alguien más! Dije su nombre y él empezó a insultarme, me agarro del pelo y se subió en mi para besarme de nuevo, yo me aparte sin embargo me atrajo, obligándome a sentarme en sus piernas y empezó a morder el cuello lentamente succionando la sangre como un vampiro, yo me debilite hasta quedar inconsciente._

_Desperté cuando Balder me estaba viendo preocupado y volvió su mirada dulce, sus caricias suaves como si no hubiese pizca de maldad en él._

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_¿Cómo podía ser la misma persona?_

_Alguien que me trataba con tal cariño, me golpeaba de tal manera._

_Cuando Balder me tocó yo instintivamente me aleje, mi cuerpo se defendía del agresor, temblaba cuando él me acaricio suavemente y mi hermano me abrazo, pero yo estaba demasiado tenso para moverme._

_Fue cuando él me contó la verdad que tenía doble personalidad o un demonio residía dentro de su persona, el tipo que me estaba golpeando era Surtur, se sentía atraído por mi magia, él se puso triste disculpándose porque no podía controlarlo, trataba si bien Surtur estaba obsesionado conmigo, estaba enojado porque yo me encontraba saliendo con esa chica._

_Yo estaba preocupado Surtur me había casi matado a golpes, me había besado y tocado de formas impropias ¿Qué significaba todo eso?_

_Celoso, obsesionado por mí._

_No entendí en ese entonces lo que me estaba metiendo hasta que dejo a Sigyn gravemente herida, yo estaba en un estado de ansiedad, sentí que era mi culpa su sufrimiento._

_Encare a Surtur le grite que sabía lo que había hecho con Sigyn, ella era mi mejor amiga, íbamos a ser novios, el descarado no lo negó, me contestó que yo era de su propiedad y que no le gustaba que me acercara a nadie, que sólo él podía hacerme cosas sucias._

_Quise pegarle con todas mis fuerzas y matarlo de un golpe, pero el muy maldito me dijo que no sería capaz de lastimarle que, si le golpeaba a él, golpeaba a mi querido hermano y tenía razón no quería dañar a Balder._

_Si tan sólo hubieras estado conmigo Thor, todo hubiese sido diferente..._

_¿Cómo dañar a alguien tan bueno conmigo?_

_Alguien tan bueno como nadie nunca lo fue, no quería herirlo por culpa de un demonio._

_Yo quería a Balder, ese fue el problema._

_¿No lo hubieras hecho tú? Tratar de no lastimar a tu hermano._

_Sé que, si yo enloqueciera, tratarías de protegerme de cualquier forma._

_¡Caí en su trampa! Me encontraba desprotegido, hacia lo que él decía, mi personalidad comenzó a cambia por su causa estaba decaído, era esclavo de un tipo que odiaba._

_Él tenía planes para mí, a veces me tocaba obscenamente, me besaba de forma asquerosa y yo no hacía nada, dejaba que sus manos o labios se arrastraran por mi piel, que su boca me besara, que su lengua me tragara, pensé que me quebrantaría, pero no lo hizo quizás Balder era su conciencia él era mi hermano por eso no se sobrepasaba demasiado._

_Trate de adaptarme a los cambios de personalidad de Balder, uno de ellos me trataba bien y me veía como a un hermano y el otro me golpeaba, me besaba como una bestia._

_Yo no quería que todo se saliera de control si bien eso exactamente pasaba, debía dormir todas las noches junto a Surtur que prácticamente me tenía debajo de él, debía soportar que me acariciara, besara o me mordiera, el acoso sexual era lo peor._

_Lo soportaba simplemente porque quería a Balder y no pretendía lesionar su cuerpo._

_¿Crees que me equivoque Thor?_

_Tenía tanto miedo, desee que estuvieras conmigo._

_Surtur decía que el amor era una debilidad, yo debía sufrir por querer a Balder. ¡Se empezó a pasar de la raya, los limites se rompían! ¡Tenía terror!_

_El decía que yo deseaba el cuerpo de Balder y era mentira, yo le señalaba, pero él no escuchaba; cometí un error de hablar de ti, él no hizo otra cosa que golpearme pero yo me reía de ese ser horrible._

_Le dije que prefería a mi hermano mayor que si Thor estuviera allí no lo dejaría tocarme, le advertí que tenía alguien que me defendiera, se enojó tanto, nunca lo había visto tan enojado, pero fue un desliz. Era verdad yo pasaba más tiempo contigo que con otra persona, pensándolo bien nuestra relación era más estrecha que nadie, no se comparaba con la de Balder._

_Surtur lo sabía, sabía que te quería y que tú me querías a mí._

_Surtur te odiaba Thor...Si fueras otra persona el demonio de fuego te hubiera matado, pero Balder te quería también como un hermano así que Surtur no te mataría y eso me aliviaba, sabía que si estuvieras en su camino Surtur lucharía por alejarte de mí sin embargo no te asesinaría a sangre fría._

_Tenía esperanza en ti, mi amor era más grande que el dolor que sentía._

_No podía salir con nadie, el desgraciado demonio era muy posesivo decía que debía ser puro y que era mi obligación elegir a Balder de compañero de alma para poseer mi magia, él decía que sólo deseaba mi magia por eso por cada beso me robaba energía y me debilitaba._

_Pero el compañero de alma sólo se elige si es el verdadero amor y yo no amaba a Balder de esa forma por mucho que Surtur insistiera._

_Estaba mal, mi cuerpo no soportaba y Surtur seguía robándome la magia._

_Una noche llegue a mi limite estaba cansado deseaba que alguien me salvara empecé a llorar sin detenerme, desee que estuvieras conmigo de nuevo, desee que me consolaras._

_Surtur me arruinánaba, rompiéndome en pedazos así que me canse decidí eliminarlo, pero cómo hacerlo si Balder era perfecto, era la luz, era la atracción era seducción, belleza e inmortalidad y yo no quería que muriera._

_Estaba muy contento, el demonio de fuego no volvió a parecer por un tiempo tuve la compañía de la personalidad de mi hermano cariñoso de nuevo curando mis heridas, abrazándome suavemente, mimándome y cuidando de mí. Trabaje para eliminar la personalidad indeseada hasta tener un arma hecha de muérdago, la única defensa capaz de lastimarlo sin necesidad de que mi hermano bueno muriera._

_Empezó la guerra, comencé a pelear con todo contra Surtur destruimos casi la mitad de la escuela por la magia que usamos hasta que con el muérdago lo dejé en coma._

_Yo logre vencerlo._

_Odín estaba enojado, me gritó de que había dañado a su hijo, que había destruido toda la academia, me insulto, yo le conté la verdad, él me creyó de casualidad al parecer Karmilla había hablado sobre aquel psicópata, demonio de fuego, la rencarnación del mal y la destrucción que se encontraba dentro del maravilloso e inocente Balder._

_Mi hermano estaba mejor donde los curanderos de vez en cuando lo iban a visitar, quería que se mejorara._

_Me encontraba tranquilo y feliz de retornar posteriormente de esa opresión que viví._

_Cuando llegue de nuevo después de tanto tiempo me sentí emocionado porque te volvería a ver, anhelaba tanto ese momento, quise saludarte, contarte toda esta pesadilla que había vivido y abrazarte ¡No dejarte ir nunca! Pero no fuiste a recibirme y cuando te vi corrí a tu lado con emoción, pero me esquivaste, ignoraste mi existencia mientras coqueteabas con Sif, me rechazaste._

_¡Nunca había sufrido más dolor, tu mi hermano que amaba me odiabas!_

_Tenías nuevos amigos los tres guerreros y Sif que me desprecian con todas sus fuerzas siempre hablaban pestes sobre mí, parecía que ya no me necesitabas, fui remplazado por besos baratos, por elogios de gente cualquiera._

_Me encerré en el cuarto más de una semana sin probar bocado estaba deprimido por tu causa, lloraba casi todos los días, pero tú no te diste cuenta. Había pasado varios años siendo agredido por Surtur, pensé que tú de todas las personas me abrazarías y me dirías que todo estaba bien, no fue así de seguro estabas en lo cama de alguna mujer cualquiera cuando yo te necesitaba._

_Cuando yo sufría por ti._

_Quizás estaba celoso porque ellas tenían tu compañía, le dabas tu cariño, tu tiempo en cambio yo solo recibía tu indiferencia cruel_

_Te odie tanto._

_Te odie tanto._

_¿Porque me abandonaste?_

_Quería entender ¿Por qué me dejaste atrás?_

_Yo te necesitaba y no te importo._

_Creí que me amabas, pero me demostrabas desprecio._

_Quisiera habértelo preguntado de frente, pero tenía miedo de la respuesta que me darías._

_¿No soy patético? Tenía miedo de tu desprecio._

_Así que quizás yo luchaba contra ti me volverías a ver de la misma forma._

_Pensaba en cómo llamar tu atención o impresionar a Odín._

_¡Estaba tan triste que no me movía de mi cama posiblemente no te acuerdes porque no te importaba, porque nunca estuviste allí para mí! ¡Eso me dolió tanto, no imaginarias que se siente ese dolor! Mi madre trato de animarme, pero fue inútil nada me quitaba la depresión que embargaba mi alma hasta que Balder le dieron de alta, su salud estaba mejorando; cuando lo fui a ver el me abrazo fue sorpresivo, pero era feliz, ya no estaba solo, él estaba conmigo de nuevo._

_Él era mejor que tu...Pero mis estúpidos sentimientos seguían prefiriéndote a ti._

_Pensé que Surtur nunca volvería... Estaba sellado purificado por el alma bondadosa de mi hermano; esperaba que nunca volviera aparecer, pero lo hizo._

_Odín me prohibió acercarme a Balder si bien yo no le hice caso, no quería estar solo si tú no estabas a mi lado, yo solo tenía a él. Era dependiente de mis hermanos más porque tú me tratabas de esa manera tan cruel, en cambio Balder me daba su cariño y yo me aferre a eso._

_En mi corazón empecé a tener resentimiento hacia ti, luego te preguntas porque te odiaba no era sólo porque Odín te prefería o Asgard besaba tus pies, aunque fueras un arrogante sin cerebro._

_Volviste poco a poco a mi como si no me hubieses lastimado, que hipócrita y despiadado eres mi hermano, hacerme daño de tal forma y luego pretender que no pasó nada, me herías y ni si quiera te dabas cuenta quizás no podías resistirte a mí._

_Aunque sufría por las burlas de tus estúpidas amigos y que a ti te parecían graciosas, en esos momentos deseaba matarte junto a ellos, pero tenía a Balder que era un hechicero este me defendía de todos los que osaban insultarme o burlarse y él también estaba en el ejército contigo._

_Él era mejor que tu... Pero yo seguía prefiriéndote, era masoquista al quererte cuando claramente tú no lo hacías._

_Mis heridas empezaron a sanar todos esos golpes estaban siendo superados, nosotros prometimos que nunca nos separaríamos; tres hermanos unidos, era feliz de tener una familia..._

_Incluso tenía una nueva amiga Amora que resultó ser una farsa y Surtur no había despertado para hacerle daño o dejarla herida, aunque a veces hubiese preferido que lo hiciera._

_Balder tenía una novia, admito estaba un poco celoso de que él no me ponía tanta atención, ya sabes el resto de la historia, no es nada agradable.... Desterraron al único ser que quería tanto como a ti, al único que me defendía, al que me acompañaba y amaba._

_Balder me abandono como tú lo hiciste, pero al menos él tiene una justificación._

_Ese día me defendiste... Por primera vez hiciste algo que demostraba que me querías. Reconozco que estaba enojado, pero era lo mejor, siendo una persona que todos rechazan pensé que posiblemente no merecía conocer lo que es la felicidad_

_Barder y tú siempre terminaban lastimándome, eran dañinos para mi propia salud, pero como una droga sabiendo que te hace daño te aferras al sentimiento, a ese dolor para recibir al menos un poco de atención, mendingando amor, a veces soy patético._

_Volviste a mí, volviste a sonreírme y mimarme, ya no tenía miedo sabía que si Surtur aparecía de nuevo mi hermano mayor me protegería._

_Eras la fuente de mi sufrimiento, pero también de mi felicidad._

_Tanto cariño y crueldad._

_Me enojo conmigo mismo por no ser capaz de odiarte como debe ser y te odio por dejar de quererme y aun me odio más porque eso me importa._

_Nunca fuimos hermanos, nuestros lazos se rompieron, pero eras sentimental queriendo recuperar algo perdido._

_Admiro eso de ti, el que nunca te rindes._

_Odin nunca va a sentirse orgulloso de mí como lo está de ti_

_Asgard nunca me va a aceptar tal y como soy._

_Nunca podre ser como tu..._

_Escribí muchas cartas y nunca te las voy a entregar por cobarde, eso ya no interesa, sé que te enojaste porque trate de asesinar a Balder por eso me ignorabas, pero nunca supiste cual fue mi motivo. Yo no sé si pueda perdonarte, me lastimaste tanto como lo hizo Surtur u Odin._

_A pesar de todo, a pesar de que a veces te odio tan bien te quiero de la misma forma. Eres importante quisiera también ser importante para ti, pero nunca lo seré; solo soy alguien del pasado, ni siquiera la sangre nos une, nuestro destino sigue siendo la destrucción y el odio._

_La próxima vez quizás te traicione._

_La próxima vez quizás seamos enemigos._

_La próxima vez quizás te mate._

_La próxima vez quizás me mates._

_En ese momento el amor se convertirá en odio, los recuerdos en cenizas y nos preguntaremos ¿Qué paso con nosotros? ¿Cómo llegamos a este punto?_

_Y nunca te darás cuenta de que solo busco comprensión, amor, que mi corazón se hizo pedazos y no soy capaz de arreglarlo._

_Que el mal entro en mí y nadie quiso salvarme, nadie salva a alguien como yo._

_La máscara de travieso, de maldad siempre estaba ocultando mi rostro nunca fuiste capaz de darte cuenta de que me rompía, que moría por dentro, que me quebraba, desmoronaba de dolor, envidia y tristeza. Nunca te diste cuenta porque tantos milenios juntos jamás me conociste..._

_Quería que batallaras por mí, si realmente me amaras lucharías por salvar mi alma desolada y malvada. Derrumbarías los muros que tengo para ser mi salvador, pero eres un cobarde que nunca se dio cuenta de mi sufrimiento._

_Ya no existe un amor tan grande que pueda redimirme._

_No me amas suficiente._

🍥🍥  
  


**_Era cierto: él no quería amar. Pero había una verdad todavía mayor que aquella: él no podía amar. No podía ser de nadie porque pertenecía a aquella culpa._ **

La culpa empieza a sentirse en los corazones de las personas cuando saben que han cometido una terrible equivocación, se dan cuenta de que dañaron a alguien que quieren, pero no saben cómo remediarlo ¡No se puede cambiar el pasado, se debe aprender a superarlo! Seguir adelante con las secuelas de este, enfrentar el hecho de que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar.

Es imposible volver atrás, recuperar lo que se perdió, remediar el dolor.

Así se hallaba el príncipe del trueno lleno de culpabilidad en una taberna ahogando sus penas en alcohol, como si fuera tan fácil olvidar y el dolor se ahogará junto a la conciencia. Eso quería precisamente perder su mente, olvidarse de todo y de todos para no pensar, para no sufrir, pero nunca había funcionado tomar hasta caer no cambia el presente o el pasado.

Había leído las cartas y había sufrido por su contenido, cada palabra era un golpe certero que le generaba una tristeza profunda. Se dio cuenta de que Loki había estado quebrado de tanto dolor, que lloraba en las noches, que necesitaba alguien que le dijera lo valioso que era, que lo acompañara en la triste soledad, que lo abrazara y que lo amara, pero ese ser no existió.

Se sentía peor que nunca, era un idiota al no darse cuenta; estaba ocupado haciéndose el valiente, siendo arrogante o estando con mujeres descerebradas por eso no pudo notar que Loki estaba deprimido.

Después la etapa en la que estaba enojado porque su hermano atento con la vida de Balder, lo rechazo y humillo porque pensaba que el hechicero tenía malas intenciones según decían sus amigos, pero era todo lo contrario Surtur era el culpable y Loki inocente.

Se había equivocado.

Juzgó sin pruebas al azabache, lo trato mal porque no quiso escuchar lo que su hermano tenía que decir.  
Insensible

Se sentía de lo peor, tomó un trago amargo como si cayera su mundo a pedazos. Surtur era malvado, cruel, pero él había hecho lo mismo a Loki, le había besado, tocado, habría querido poseerle porque le deseaba.

Si Surtur era un monstruo significaba entonces que él lo era.

Como juzgar al demonio si dentro de él deseaba las mismas cosas.

Fandral se sentó a su lado como de costumbre sólo que esta vez se dio cuenta de que el tronador estaba en mal estado —¿Qué pasa amigo? Te ves terrible.

El tronador contesto con melancolía, en un susurro áspero—Paso Loki, siempre Loki.

El guerrero sabía que el tronador había pasado todas sus noches de la misma forma, miserable pero cuando llego Ikol parecía más feliz —No has superado su muerte; hey amigo no te preocupes, hay cosas inevitables. Debes tener esperanza...

Thor miró al suelo con esa mirada llena de algo irreconocible — Recuerdas cuando Loki regreso de la escuela de magia, aquella vez que dejo a Balder en coma.

Fandral suspiró –Como no olvidar ese día todos se rieron de él por tu culpa, lo humillaste, pero era una falsa en realidad contabas los días para que regresara, lo extrañabas sin embargo la ira te domino. Recuerdo esa cara llena de dolor, debí ir a consolarlo, parecía destruido casi roto. Thor fuiste duro con él, pero sé que estabas enfadado con lo que paso con Balder, tienes razón trato de matarlo, entiendo porque actuaste así. No digo que lo que hayas hecho estuviera bien sólo que te comprendo...

El tronador tomó más cerveza – Soy horrible Fandral, es mejor que no hubiera nacido.

El guerrero trató de consolarlo —No digas eso amigo, erraste muchas veces, pero también has sido más bueno que malo con él... Incluso lo dejabas manipularte, era muy caprichoso y malcriado.

—Es verdad lo he perdonado mil veces, lo he mimado, pero es porque lo quiero ¿eso me hace un tonto manipulable? Y mira que no le hecho nada bueno, él no se merecía que yo lo lastimara, si no que hubiera estado con él, consolarlo, cuidar de sus heridas. Quizás de esa manera estuviese conmigo ahora mismo, no hubiera sido un villano que me odia.

Si hubiese actuado diferente...

—Sé que lo quieres a pesar de todo, eras bueno con el Thor no te culpes, los dos han cometido errores pero siguen siendo lo que son.

El tronador murmuró —¿Crees que Loki le gustaba a Balder? Porque estoy pensando que lo amaba más que a mí.... Tiene sentido yo fui tan cruel, entiendo porque trato de matarme, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Me lo merezco, merezco su desprecio

Fandral se rio — ¿Estas celoso? No te preocupes Loki te prefería a ti.

—Porque me preferiría si soy un idiota y él es...

—Lo sé, olvidas que a mí también me gustaba.

Thor lo ignoró porque sus pensamientos de pronto se volvían un desastre, llenos de especulaciones —¿Crees que se haya entregado a Balder o peor aún que ese tal Surtur le violara? Nunca me lo perdonaría y sabes que es lo peor ¡Yo soy como ese demonio!

El guerrero murmuró —¿Quién es Surtur?

—¡Leí unas cartas! Loki trato de defenderse de Surtur que es la doble personalidad de Balder, él quería robar su magia y... Tenía los mismos deseos que yo. ¿Eso me hace malo? Soy como él.

Fandral sabía muy bien que Ikol sólo había estado con Thor— No te preocupes por eso recuerda que los gigantes de hielo sólo pueden tener un compañero como tú e Ikol cuando estuvieron juntos sus magias se entrelazaron. Loki nunca le entregaría la magia a alguien que no estuviera capacitado debe ser su alma gemela.

Thor estaba preocupado –¿Y si Surtur lo tomó por la fuerza? ¿si le hizo daño de esa forma? Yo no estaba allí para protegerlo.

—Surtur es Balder. Tú fuiste él que lo defendió así que hiciste un buen trabajo.

Lo protegiste contra todo...

—Surtur está obsesionado con Loki ellos desean su magia, pero yo lo quiero no sólo de forma carnal... No soy como ese demonio, yo lo quiero con toda mi alma y mi corazón.

Fandral suspiró —Según lo que dijo Odin sólo puedes darle la mitad de energía a alguien que amas, si fuera por la fuerza Surtur ¡No obtendría nada!

Thor alzó la voz —No lo entiendes si Loki quiere a Balder, Surtur podría aprovecharse de eso.

Fandral empezó a explicarle sabía que como la hechicera y el tronador copularon crearon un lazo de pareja por lo que Loki estaba unido a Thor y no a Balder—Así no funciona. Loki tuvo toda su magia cuando peleo contigo en Midgard, quiere decir que no fueron amantes en el pasado si eso es lo que te preocupa. Además, un parasito brujo fornicando un hechicero ¡No serviría! ¡Si estudiaras algo te darías cuenta de que mataría al hechicero en este caso cierto travieso!

El tronador estaba frustrado y angustiado —Tienes razón, todo es mi culpa...Una vez Surtur me dijo que yo era como él y ahora entiendo a qué se refería...Dijo que yo veía a Loki de la misma forma, que si fuera mujer, yo ya la hubiera tomado como mia... Tenía razón yo lo que paso en el bar es el ejemplo.

—No te debes culpar vi que ella te correspondió, vi que ella lo quería.

Thor susurró —Soy todo lo que detesto, soy como ese demonio. Quería a Loki, quería poseerla, tenerla para mí, en mis brazos, en mi cama, quería que ella me amara y yo amarla a ella, quería su cuerpo contra el mío... Esta pasión por mi hermano Loki ¿No es eso repugnante?

—Sé lo que se siente, ella te atrapa y te enamora... Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, la vida te dio una oportunidad con Ikol. Debes aprovecharla y seguir adelante.

El tronador añadió —No quiero equivocarme de nuevo.

—Todo va a estar bien.

Odinson ya casi borracho y triste añadido —No sé si pueda superarlo, no se puede superar a Loki.

—Entonces dile esto a Ikol, dile cómo te sientes.

—¡No es fácil! ¿Cómo la voy a conquistar si le digo que soy un idiota? No me va a querer sabiendo que le hecho daño a lo que más quiero ¡No le diré que tengo sentimientos por Loki, es vergonzoso!

Fandral insistió —¡Dile la verdad! Te enamoraste de Loki, que leíste sobre Balder, dile todo lo que sientes...

—¿Para qué? Ella me odia y tiene razón en hacerlo.

—Ikol entenderá.

—Quiero estar solo, debo pensarlo. –Murmuró Thor—

Fandral se retiró, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto en irse; sería mejor que buscara a Loki, antes de que Thor cometiera una locura.

El hechicero siempre pudo controlar al tronador, siempre fue experto en manipularlo.

Mientras que Thor estaba pensando o mejor dicho tratando de dejar de pensar, el guerrero sabía que no podía dejar que eso pasara, el tronador era un rey ¡No podía comportarse de forma ridícula!

Fandral se encontraba frente a la puerta del despacho, se sintió de pronto nervioso al tocar la puerta; aun le dolía ver a Loki con Thor sin embargo era importante que estuviesen juntos, separados no hacían más que desastres, más que destruirse.

La hechicera abrió la puerta de mal humor, ya que estaba durmiendo— Fandral ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Sólo vine hablar contigo.

—No debes venir a mi despacho a estas horas... Thor se enojaría si te ve aquí—Dijo Ikol, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Vine hasta tu habitación por esa razón. ¿Le diste algo a Thor, unas cartas tal vez?

La embaucadora suspiró— No se suponía que debía ver eso.

—Pero lo vio ahora rompiste su corazón y está ahogándose en alcohol.

—No fue mi intención no estaban destinada a ser vistas pero no digo mentiras en esas cartas, todo lo que leyó es verdad. Si sufre que sea por algo real.

Fandral entro con confianza —Todo eso de Surtur es demasiado para él, Loki

El embaucador en aquel cuerpo femenino se rio con amargura— Era tiempo que lo supiera, todo este tiempo he llevado esa carga yo solo, he sufrido por no decirle sobre Surtur.

—Habla con él.

Loki se puso a la defensiva —¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Él me culpo de que le hice daño a Balder, me trató mal, me ignoró y me dejó en una celda. ¿Crees que él me interesa? Solo quiero verlo miserable, eso es lo que merece.

—¿Quieres verlo miserable? Entonces ve a observar como esta, eso es precisamente la descripción de alguien que se siente infeliz. Él también te defendió ¡El problema es que sólo puedes ver las cosas malas! ¡El golpeó a Surtur, él lo hecho de aquí por defenderte! Thor ha hecho muchas cosas por ti

Loki gruñó —Él me abandonó, me abandonó en una celda por una mortal, me dejó siempre me deja atrás.

—No lo hizo. Deja de sabotearte, sé que él te interesa sólo ve aunque sea sólo a verlo desde lejos... Ve como lo haces sufrir, como lo quiebras si eso te hace feliz.

La hechicera se decidió a ir, aunque engañándose a sí misma con la idea que no era por querer al tronador —Está bien, voy a verlo; pero no lo hago porque me preocupo por él

—Con su permiso mi reina, me marcho. Sólo piensa lo que vas a decirle, sé que puedes usar tu lengua de plata para que se sienta mejor ¡No solo para hacerle sufrir!

Loki cerró la puerta después de que Fandral se marchara, era todavía de noche, la luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor, en el piso frio estaban todas las cartas tiradas por doquier; Thor las había leído, no quería que eso pasara ¡Era mala idea que el rey supiera de sus secretos!

El tronador se encontraba mal por causa de eso, quizás le amaba o solo se sentía culpable.

Tomó una de las cartas notado que Thor que había escrito algo.

Pero no existe un amor tan grande que pueda redimirme.

No me amas suficiente.

Siempre te amado con todo mi corazón, pero nunca te diste cuenta, nunca fue suficiente para ti.

Junto a ese escrito un dibujo de él y Loki siendo niños sonriendo.

La nostalgia y melancolía se hacían presentes.

Unas simples palabras que llegaba a su alma, que significaban tanto y quería decirle "siento lo mismo" quizás así podían ser felices, pero no. No era tan fácil, no podía perdonarlo, el tronador no perdonaría tampoco la mentira y el intento de venganza.

El amor no era suficiente

Loki amaba a Thor.

Thor amaba a Loki.

Loki era Ikol.

Thor no amaba a Ikol.

Si el tronador supiera la verdad ¿La amaría?

A quien engañaba no quería que el rey del trueno sufriera, sólo deseaba ver si el tronador se preocupada por él, si sufría, si le importaba Loki.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que el guerrero sentía algo profundo ¡Nunca se dio cuenta de ello! Estaba tan concentrado en impresionar a Odín que no percibió que Thor lo admiraba y lo quería.

Caminó lentamente con miedo a llegar y enfrentase con el espécimen.

Entro la caverna, todos alzaron la mirada hacia ella al instante, pero la embaucadora ignoro a todos y se concentró en la figura desaliñada que parecía llorar en una esquina mientras tomaba.

Era extraño ver a Thor así, jamás lo había visto en un estado tan miserable. Pidió una copa tomándose un sorbo, reunió el coraje para ir con él

Con una copa de vino tinto en las manos habló con una voz seductora —Pensé que no era de machos llorar o si porque los guerreros no sufren por tonterías sentimentales

Thor dirigió su vista a ella de inmediato y desvió la mirada sin decir nada.

—No me vas a responder

– No deberías estar aquí.

— ¿Qué pasa? No te alegra verme.

El tronador no contestó y luego murmuró un – Quiero estar solo.

La hechicera sonrió al ver a él tronador patético comportándose de forma infantil, se sentó a su lado—No le vas a contar a tu esposa lo que sucede.

—No pasa nada— Contestó el tronador.

—A mí no me parece que sea verdad, estabas mejorando con todo eso del sufrimiento. No puedes mentirme basta con verte...

—Tú no entenderías.

Loki se acercó a él, susurrándole en el oído –Vamos, hablaremos en nuestra habitación.

Al principio el terco se reusó —No quiero.

Ikol entonces cambio de táctica sólo contacto físico—Aquí no es bueno hablar esas personas nos están observando.

La hechicera le ayudo a levantarse y caminaron hasta el cuarto, aunque era difícil llevar a alguien como el tronador a la habitación; Loki lo había hecho antes cuando eran jóvenes y Thor tomaba de más, el hechicero debía cuidar del príncipe arrogante claro el rubio no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que Loki custodio y protegió de él.

Loki lo sostenía, Thor pesadamente a su lado con todo el peso en su hombro y el tronador no la soltó, abrazándola muy fuerte cayeron a la cama.

El rostro de Loki parecía escondido en el cabello de su esposo, su barbilla se encontraba en el hombro de este. Encerrada en un abrazo —Thor, suéltame—

Odinson apretó más el delicado cuerpo de la hechicera, pasando sus manos por las caderas para aprisionarla —No quiero estar solo.

Ikol lo dejo hacer eso quizás Thor necesitaba un poco de contacto físico, él era de esa manera cariñoso después de todo.

Una forma de comunicación sin necesidad de palabras.

—Tienes razón estoy mal ¡Necesito esto! Nadie me hace sentir como tú lo haces, me siento mejor si estas a mi lado.

Loki suspiró acariciando el cabello del rey con ternura, le habló con delicadeza para que el tronador hablara de sus problemas —Puedes decirme que te preocupa.

El príncipe del trueno murmuró— Amo a Loki, quisiera enamorarme de ti Ikol pero no puedo olvidar el pasado, no puedo olvidar que el murió, que tú fuiste culpable de su muerte...Lo amo.

La hechicera siguió la caricia, de forma extraña el tronador estaba relajado en sus brazos, tan dócil y vulnerable—Me estás diciendo que estás enamorado de Loki y por eso no puedes estar conmigo.

—Sí, eso es lo que digo... Lo siento, no quiero verte como un sustituto ¡No lo eres! Es solo que a veces me recuerdas a él, no puedo evitar comparar.

Loki se sorprendió al escuchar eso, no lo esperaba – Eso es lo que te tiene alterado.

Thor seguía aplastándola contra él.

Loki le iba a decir que no lo hiciera, pero en vez de eso sólo lo acaricio—Soy malo Ikol, soy un monstruo.

—No eres tal cosa, lo digo yo un gigante de hielo.

—¡Lo soy! Surtur le había hecho daño a Loki y yo fui aun peor que él, fui peor porque la deseaba casi me acuesto con ella y sabes que si lo hubiera hecho no me hubiera arrepentido y quizás Loki no recordaría que me aproveche de él. Lo mismo que paso contigo, trate de someterte y disfrute, disfrute hacer el amor contigo...

La hechicera habló con tal dulzura que parecía extrañó —Escucha Thor. Tu trataste de someterme, pero no lo hiciste, esa noche trataste de llevar a Loki a la cama y deseabas su cuerpo, pero no lo hiciste, no lo tomaste a la fuerza ¡Esa es la diferencia, tú te detuviste!

—Eso no es suficiente ¡Yo lo desee! Lo desee tanto, lo fantasee mil veces...Eso es horrible, pensar lo que pudo pasar y anhelar que eso pasara.

—¡Pero no lo hiciste Thor! Tú no dañaste a Loki y no me dañaste a mí de esa manera, te contuviste. Yo estuve contigo porque quería ¿Crees que me dejaría tocar por cualquiera?

Sólo por quien amo

Suspiro —Únicamente a ti te permitiría tener mi cuerpo, fue mi decisión estar contigo. ¡No te culpes! yo también lo disfrute mucho, eres bueno para darme placer; si te hace sentir mejor no me arrepiento de que sea contigo mi primera vez, lo haría de nuevo, aunque eso signifique sellar nuestro destino.

—Yo después de ese día con Loki, nunca volví a estar con nadie porque me enamoré perdidamente y no me di cuenta ¡Cuando supe que caí en el amor era tarde, demasiado tarde! Sin embargo, tengo una oportunidad contigo de ser feliz, de amar porque mi cuerpo responde a ti quizás piensa que eres Loki sin embargo pudimos consumar pensé que no lo lograría.

La reina sonrió acariciando la mejilla del tronador que ya estaba medio dormido — No eres como Surtur, tu no me harías daño a propósito, eres demasiado amable y dulce para mi propio bien

Él quería mi cuerpo, la magia, en cambio tú me quieres a mí.

Thor ya estaba soñando– Quisiera enamorarme de ti.

Loki sonrió triste –Ya lo estas idiota sentimental... No debiste hacerlo soy una mala persona que terminara lastimándote.

¿Porque entonces no le decía la verdad? Era tan difícil decirle que ella era Loki y que lo amaba también. Pero estaba aún el resentimiento ciego, el dolor fantasmal, la venganza latente.

Porque Ikol sabía, sabía que tenía la venganza perfecta para romper al tronador, pero verlo con tanto dolor como ahora no le ejercía satisfacción, todo lo contrario.

Le dolía verlo sufrir, quería que el tronador le abrazara y le dijera que lo amara.

Aquel deseo de venganza como fuego se extinguía cuando el tronador decía le declaraba su amor y sin embargo tenía miedo, miedo de que Thor le odiara después de saber la verdad.

De pronto le importaba, se dio cuenta que había estado ignorando el sentimiento ocultando todo con odio, pero de pronto tenía pánico de perder a Thor y quizás decirle la realidad significaba eso.

No quería vivir en una mentira tan poco

Pero no quería vivir una realidad sin su rey.

Loki lo abrazo, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la compañía y el olor a él como si temiera que despareciera de su vida, hundirse en sus brazos era como estar en el mismo cielo—Si te digo la verdad te voy a perder para siempre, no quiero perderte. Pero si no te digo la verdad sufrirías ¿Qué debo hacer?

Si te miento o te digo la verdad terminare lastimándote y no era eso lo que ambicionaba, no era esa mi venganza.

Tal vez lo que deseaba no era lo que quería en realidad, lo que necesitaba sólo eras tú.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los dos sabemos lo que siente el uno en el interior del otro y con fuerza de leones se besan nuestras almas.** _

Después de quedarse dormidos en la quietud de una noche fría como esa donde el silencio se hacía presente, acurrucados en la inconsciencia de sus sueños ¡Amaneció en sus vidas un nuevo día!

La embaucadora podía percibir un cuerpo caliente a su lado que quemaba su congelado ser, aún estaba abrazada con su eterno enemigo, su más dulce adverso. Encerrada en esos grandes brazos que la apretaban, aquellas manos fuertes y callosas que la sujetaban con furor, esa barba que raspaba su piel sensible. Era aquel cuerpo varonil que friccionaba contra el suyo de una manera que su misma sangre fría, ardía de éxtasis.

Ikol se encontraba hundida en ese abrazo cálido, apreciando como el aroma masculino quemaba su nariz, yacía tan cerca, tan íntimamente cerca pero no se sentía incomoda, si no avergonzada de mantenerse tan atraída a alguien de esa manera como si quisiera que sus cuerpos se entrelazaran.

Desde la adolescencia que pudiera recordar solo habían pocas personas a las que dejaba entrar a su espacio personal de esa forma y les permitió estarlo sin tener miedo a ser apuñalado por la espalda, esos eran su familia, sus hermanos adoptivos o sus ex hermanos los que fueron cariñosos con él en el pasado y también estaba Surtur pero esa era otra historia que prefería olvidar, finalmente se encontraba la princesa Sigyn la cual iba a casarse si ese demonio e fuego no se hubiese entrometido o el maldito contrato.... Probablemente el destino le unía al tronador.

Su relación pasada con Thor siempre fue fraternal, aunque conservaba pequeños episodios en los que recordaba al tronador besándola en un jardín de flores rojas. La diferencia estaba en que ahora era la esposa y por esa razón despertaba junto a él como si fuera una amante, él la abrazaba de la manera más apasionada posible, de forma menos fraternal, era como si lo hiciera a propósito, ese contacto físico tan intenso y lo peor de todo es que, aunque se negara a aceptarlo ¡Ella lo quería! ¡Deseaba esa aproximación mutua!

En esos momentos anhelaba que el musculoso hombre la tomara a la fuerza para poder dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, manteniendo el orgullo porque ella habría dicho que no pero su cuerpo habría rogado por más. Pero Thor había dicho que no volvería hacer nada que no fuera consentido después de lo que había sucedido en su noche de bodas, el pánico que sintió era justificado porque el tronador actuó como lo haría el demonio de fuego y eso le asusto, generalmente aunque fuese violento, Loki sabía que nunca lo lastimaría a propósito pero por un momento temió que se saliera de control como Balder hacía.

Tenia los traumas que le dejo Surtur.

No podía decirle a Thor de su inseguridad, el miedo a la intimidad se debía principalmente al contenido de aquellas cartas porque pensó que lo había superado pero quedaba el temor infundado porque Thanos era cruel pero Surtur le hacía más daño porque usaba las debilidades a su favor.

Thor era tan dulce, fue tan cariñoso, tomaba su cuerpo como si fuese algo importante para él, como si de verdad le amara hasta cuando besaba su piel cada parte de su cuerpo parecía sucumbir ante él y no quería tener esos pensamientos, los pensamientos que buscaban al espécimen, los pensamientos que deseaban al tronador con mayor intensidad.

Pretendía dejar de pensar, dejar de actuar, dejar de usar su cerebro, estar junto a él la descontrolaba, la enloquecía y no debía ser así ¡Debía mantener las cosas en control, como siempre un estratega nunca deja de analizar y formular planes!

Trataba de convocar a su mente las memorias de su pasado, en aquel aborrecimiento contra el tronador, en el odio ciego al recordar que la abandono, en lo que él le hizo todos aquellos años de dolor y humillación para no despertar el deseo platónico, para no anhelar sus caricias, para que su cuerpo no tuviera necesidad del tronador ¡Tenía miedo de que ese ardor apasionado se convirtiera en algo más!

No volvería a tropezar con la misma piedra, con el mismo engaño, Thor la había hecho sufrir no permitiría que volviera a pasar lo mismo, como una masoquista que regresa a su agresor. Porque lo había querido, él fue quien lo abandono y Loki espero por el príncipe de capa roja, espero a que llegara en su rescate, pero la persona que creyó que llegaría nunca lo hizo y la decepción fue como el fuego que quemaba el alma.

Ikol sabía que tenía deseos, su cuerpo la traicionaba al estar en contacto con el tronador, con solo una caricia todo su ser se estremecía, pero eso no significaba amor, la pasión no significaba amor entonces tal vez no era amor.

Quería que fuera solo eso la pasión, la lujuria, quería beber el vino prohibido, el mismo veneno sin envenenarse, pero quizás eso era inevitable.

Se negaba amar al ser que le hizo tanto daño, se negaba a sentir algo que pudiese llegar a convertirse en amor. ¿No era la venganza por lo que estaba allí? el dolor que con dolor se paga, el odio era lo único que debía haber para lograr tener el corazón de piedra, un corazón de hielo que no es capaz de amar.

Eso es Loki un ser que no tiene la capacidad de enamorarse puede tomar el cuerpo de Thor para que la complaciera, podía enamorarlo para romperlo después, para apuñalarlo por la espalda como siempre. Era tan fácil el tronador a pesar de su temperamento, a pesar de ser un hombre fuerte era sensible, era sensible y débil al amor.

El rey del trueno debía pagar ¡Eso es lo que la reina quiso sembrar en su mente, solo rencor! No había cabida para el cariño, para un sentimiento correspondido, el odio que lo hizo un villano era lo que según él debía prevalecer, las ansias de venganza lo ayudaron a soportar el dolor por que no podían ser su máximo ideal.

Loki miro a Thor fijamente dando se cuenta lo mucho que había cambiado desde aquel pasado perdido, en el presente nunca pensó que su futuro seria compartir su cama con él, compartir su reino y dar su cuerpo a este como una ofrenda, como un sacrificio por el bien de su mundo congelado pero no se quejaba, si ella lo quería, quería despertar todos los días en sus brazos, entonces eso no era ningún sacrificio, todo lo contrario era una realidad sublime.

¿De verdad acepto a Thor por la venganza por el odio o era una excusa para estar con él?

Una excusa para ver que sentía Thor por Loki, si lo extrañaba.

Quizás era un pretexto.

Quizás quería convencerse, mentirse de su odio.

Suspiro pesadamente pensando en que amaba mucho al hombre que debía destruir.

Era tan atractivo no debía dejar ser seducida o terminar enamorado de él, seria presa fácil; debía mantenerse firme, firme en la manipulación

Loki había despertado rebosante de felicidad sin querer admitirlo, dormir al lado de Thor era lo mejor del mundo, escuchar su corazón latir, sentía que todo el dolor y la angustia desaparecían, de repente esa sensación que le provocaba tan delirante y satisfactoria

Trato de levantarse sin hacer ruido apoyándose en aquel cuerpo fibroso a su lado, pero se quedó mirándolo con detenimiento; el tipo era tan lindo cuando dormía, luego se replicó por pensar en eso, por pensar que la mano pesada aun sostenía su cintura como si la invitara acurrucarse de forma acaramelada en sus brazos.

Procuro moverse con sigilo a tomar un baño, su ropa estaba media rasgada de nuevo, de verdad el tronador no sabía que era respetar los límites de su cuerpo desde que llego allí con su nueva identidad no hacia otra cosa que ser como una esclava para él claro no era como si siguiera todos sus mandatos, ella era Loki y Loki es un ser indomable, nadie domestica a un embaucador como él. Pero Thor había tratado de someterla a su voluntad a hacerle daño de manera carnal y si lo hiciera quizás Ikol hubiese sufrido y no por el dolor, no por la tortura, sino porque el ser que quiere le haría daño, eso para el embaucador causaba más sufrimiento que cualquier castigo cruel.

Le preocupaba tanto que ese cuerpo tonto sintiera tantas cosas por Thor. ¿Cómo destruirlo entonces?

Entro a la bañera pensando en lo que el rey le dijo, preguntándose si era verdad que el tronador le amaba, era extraño que eso pasara. Loki estaba acostumbrada a la intriga, mentira, rencor e ira, ser tratada con desprecio, a no ser amada. Pero ahora entendía el comportamiento del príncipe del trueno, aquella vez cuando era una mujer rubia, Thor la vio con otros ojos, de manera para nada fraternal, la miro como se miran los amantes, con deseo y pasión sabía que el tronador quería sexo salvaje con el cuerpo esbelto, pero no lo hizo porque tenía en cuenta que estaría aprovechándose de la situación, demostraría ser un animal insaciable, no un hombre. De seguro ella siguió el juego porque si eso no hubiese pasado posiblemente Odin no lo hubiera casado con Thor.

El oráculo quiso unirlos o fue un error esos acontecimientos, una cruel ironía del destino que se empeña en hacer su vida imposible.

Cuando escribió esas cartas nunca pensó que el tronador las leería incluso si eran dirigidas a él. El príncipe del trueno se las tomo personal al parecer se comparó con Surtur

Que ingenuo pensó Loki

Thor era tan bueno comparado con Surtur. Aunque extrañaba a Balder era mejor mantener distancia, el demonio de fuego se enojaría si supiese que se casó con el tronador. Prefirió no ver nunca más a aquel hermano por miedo, por enojo, en un momento se sintió traicionado porque lo abandono, como sus padres lo abandonaron, como Thor lo abandono...

Loki sonrió, cantando una canción que sus hermanos Jotun le enseñaron, cerró los ojos para sentir el agua cayendo por su cuerpo-El me ama - Susurro. Como si las palabras estuviesen llenas de anhelo y felicidad.

No amaba a Ikol pero si indirectamente después de todo ella seguía siendo el mismo embaucador de siempre, Thor la amaba solo que aún no lo sabía, no sabía la verdad, cuando lo supiera odiaría a los dos probablemente.

_El me ama, ama una parte de lo que soy, pero eso no quiere decir que pueda aceptarme, soy un cambia formas cuando me debilito o me hago fuerte voy a transformarme y si él no le gusta eso de mí. Quizás no me ama, ama a la persona que nunca pobra tener._

Se puso una vestuarios sencillas y abrió las cortinas de su habitación para que el sol entrara a través de la ventana, escucho que Thor se quejaba, de seguro las consecuencias de tomarse todo la cerveza que pudo encontrar.

-Cierra las cortinas quiero dormir, me duele la cabeza- Se quejó- El tronador

Loki parecía solo hacer eso para fastidiar -Buenos días a ti también querido esposo- esas últimas palabras dichas con más que sarcasmo en su voz

Thor respondió con un tono ronco, entre dormido y despierto -No son buenos para mí, si dejas que ese sol me sofoque

-Ese es tu castigo por estar tomando tanto. No quiero que lo hagas de nuevo un rey debe estar sobrio para tomar buenas decisiones siempre.

El rubio murmuro - ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí?

Loki no iba a decir que era por eso, el orgullo no la dejaba- Ya sabes si tu mueres, yo también así que es mi deber cuidar de ti.

-Ya veo - dijo Thor decepcionado

La hechicera le dio una taza con un remedio para que tomara -Una antigua receta, ten con esto te sentirás mejor

-¿No es veneno?-murmuro Thor con desconfianza

Loki molesta contesto como si fuera lo más obvio-Que parte de si tu mueres, yo muero no entendiste

El tronador se levantó un poco tomo el vaso para observarlo. - No estoy seguro de esto, se ve raro además el alcohol no me va a matar soy un guerrero se necesita más que litros de bebida para eso. (Hay cosas peores que la muerte como perder a quien amas y eso ya paso si no fuera por ti, no sobreviviría)

-Oh poderoso guerrero que no puede tomar su medicina, ahora deja de quejarte y toma esto como el hombre que dices ser.

Agarro el contenido - No voy a tomar eso

Ikol se acercó- Toma esto ya, no te comportes como un niño

La hechicera uso la fuerza para darle de beber al tronador, quien se movió y escupió -Sabe horrible

La reina se sentó a su lado-Debes tomarlo todo

Thor hizo una mueca de asco y Loki se burló de él - Así que recuerdas que paso.

-Lo siento, perdí el control. No volverá a pasar -replico el rey

La embaucadora se rio -Espero que no, aunque verte llorando como una princesa me resulta gracioso.

El tronador volvió acostarse, acurrucándose en las cobijas ocultándose de la luz del sol -No me recuerdes eso... De verdad los jotun son crueles.

-No es crueldad solo es un poco de diversión

Thor suspiro-Aun me duele

-Está bien quédate en la cama me imagino que no vas a trabajar con los guerreros o en el consejo así que si tú no vas deberé ocuparme yo de esos asuntos.

-Diles a mis amigos que estoy algo cansado o enfermo

Ikol agrego-No les diré que llorabas en una esquina porque estabas enamorado de Loki y por eso te emborrachaste bueno por lo menos no te fuiste a revocar con cualquiera culpando al alcohol... Serias el patán que creo que eres.

Thor sonrió-Si hubieras querido consolarme de ese modo pudiste ser esa mujer cualquiera (Como si pudiera tomar a alguien cualquiera, aun no logro engañar a mi mente para tomar a alguien que no sea Loki, tampoco podría nadie se compara a él. Mi cuerpo y todo mi ser le pertenecen)

Loki parecía ofendida-. Que me compares es un insulto, yo no estaría con un borracho idiota ni que no tuviera dignidad puedo ser lo que sea pero nunca perdería mi orgullo como reina estando con un tipo que me usa para olvidar a alguien que claramente lo odia, seria patético, no estoy desesperada... Soy alguien que se queda en tu mente para que delires hasta perder tu cabeza, nunca un ser cualquiera.

El tronador murmuro -Eso eres mi reina de hielo. Un ser cualquiera no me provocaría tantos dolores de cabeza.

-Bueno descansa un poco tu cabeza antes de que pierdas por completo tu mente, al menos que eso sea lo que quieres

Thor parecía un poco nervioso-Ikol con respecto a lo que dije anoche. Yo...

Loki se dio cuenta de lo que quería llegar el tronador-No te preocupes yo entiendo, no tienes que darme explicaciones.

El rey dio un largo suspiro como si le fuera difícil hablar y decir en voz alta sus sentimientos-Mi corazón pertenece al hielo mismo. Lo siento, sé que tú no me amas pero no es justo para ti tener que soportar el peso de mi desesperación, mi dolor, mi amor por alguien más.

Loki se acercó, mordió su labio. Acariciando la mano de Thor disimuladamente -Lo sé, eres digno de derretir el mismo hielo, si tú luchas suficiente.

-Es tarde para eso.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde -dijo la embaucadora

Thor la jalo, ella cayo en la cama.

Dado que ella era la que coqueteaba sabía que él haría eso, el tronador la abrazo y se quedaron unos minutos así Loki no dijo nada preguntándose ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando? - ¿Thor?

El rey parecía fuera de lugar al susurrar-Quiero darte las gracias. Gracias por no juzgarme cuando supiste que amaba a tu hermano, gracias por estar aquí, por irme a buscar en esa taberna cuando te necesitaba porque estaba cayendo a pedazos, gracias por estar junto a mí aunque yo traté de hacerte daño, te culpe de mi desgracia y te trate como un monstruo sin valor, lo siento por eso empezamos con el pie izquierdo...Pero gracias significa mucho para mí que lo hayas hecho.

Loki por primera vez se sintió culpable de mentirle, de hacer planes para hacer pedazos a alguien que ya estaba con el corazón roto. Miro al suelo, bajando su voz aun siendo sarcástica y usando el veneno en sus palabras - No tienes que agradecer es mi obligación después de todo soy tu botín de guerra, una esclava a tu servicio es mi deber... No es que me preocupe por ti, ni nada de eso.

El tronador tomo su barbilla de la hechicera para mirarla a los ojos - Ikol eres mi reina sé que no querías casarte conmigo, no soy un hombre que te merezca...

Acaricio la mejilla de ella con ternura- No soy el hombre que debes enamorarte porque no podría corresponderte como debería

Loki se rio- Lo dices como si estuviera enamorada de ti y sufriera porque no me amas. No te amo Thor, no sufro porque ames a Loki, me enojaría que me traiciones pero no te engañes si tú eres infiel sería una humillación para mí, es por esa razón no soportaría eso.

El tronador se acercó-Eres hermosa. Cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ti, cualquier hombre mataría por ti, cualquier hombre te desearía para él

La embaucadora se aproximó peligrosamente, sentándose arriba del rey como una serpiente sigilosa y seductora. El tronador se rindió a ella de inmediato aun un poco mareado, su cuerpo siguió reaccionando a ella, seguía excitándose por ella - Tu eres como ellos me deseas para ti al menos eres sincero sin promesas de amor eterno. Sin embargo pese a no amarme, me deseas, lo observo en tus ojos cuando me miras, me quieres en tu cama como una amante pero no por amor, esa es la diferencia. Yo no quiero eso, ser utilizada de esa forma (no después que he sido usada para ser un arma, una declaración de paz o un botín de guerra no soportaría ser usada por ti) y para eso, ya he aguantado a muchos hombres así para que vengas tú con eso.

Thor la sujeto también levantándose para mirarla directo a los ojos, casi pegando su frente con la de él, su nariz se rosaba -He sido sincero todo el tiempo, te dije que debíamos ser un equipo en la corte tratar al menos de actuar como esposos, te dije que mi corazón le pertenece a Loki pero mi cuerpo te desea, yo te deseo pero no te tomare por la fuerza solo si tú me anhelas tanto como yo, no quiero que seas un objeto que cumplas mis deseos, me gusta esa parte rebelde de ti, esa parte indomable y salvaje. No quiero cambiarte, creo que eres perfecta tal como eres, incluso tus defectos son tan atractivos. Eres hermosa pero veo mucho más que eso en ti si te hubiese encontrado antes en otras circunstancias si bien ahora estoy confundido, mi mente es un desastre y solo debo superar el pasado que me tiene sumergido en el dolor...

(Está bien sentir esta tensión sexual, eso no significa amor. El deseo no significa amor)

Loki lo empujó hacia abajo poniendo la mano en el pecho del tronador para que este se acostara, se acercó, casi sus labios se tocaban- Hules a alcohol aun tienes los efectos secundarios eh, por eso empiezas a ser cursi... (Me gustaría ser tu amante, pero eso querría decir que soy sumisa, que tú me domesticaste y todos dirá que soy débil, que tú me montas a un ser orgulloso que fue humillado. Por más que quiera no puedo, no puedo ser una más de tus mujeres por ser Loki seria doloso que me dejaras cuando te aburras, que me usaras para tu satisfacción.)

El tronador susurro -Quédate conmigo.

La hechicera sonrió-No, debo cumplir mis deberes y tú debes dormir, rey idiota.

Thor la jaló otra vez y luego simplemente la dejo ir como si le costara hacerlo, como si fuera algo dificil de hacer.

Quería mantenerse a su lado, en sus brazos.

Ikol salió de la cama, aunque quedarse con él sería mejor no solo porque era reconfortante si no que podría conquistarlo de manera sexual, sería tan fácil manipularlo de esa manera llena de artimañas, podía hacer que el fuera un esclavo sediento de sus besos, pero había la ligera posibilidad de que ese plan fallara y terminaba repercutiendo todo como un efecto revote.

No tenía sentido si no era por un apego sentimental, se preguntaba ¿desde cuando le importaba tanto estar con alguien? Simplemente por un amor reciproco y no por otros intereses. De seguro desde que estaba con Thor quería que el sintiera algo más que el deseo quizás la mirada dulce cuando era Loki, quizás anhelaba sentir ese amor tierno

Si fuese otra persona lo harían caer bajo, trataría de seducir a Thor solo entregándole su cuerpo, dándole placerM esa era una manera de conseguir lo que quería, pero no era la ideal, no con el tronador. Era como un arma de doble filo, ella terminaría enamorada y el no. Seria humillante y muy doloroso.

_Loki sabía, sabía que Thor había estado con esas mujeres y apenas las llevo a la cama las boto, las uso para darle placer luego las dejo a todas ellas, Sif fue la que más duro unos cuantos meses y luego estaba Jane que solo fue cuestión de días. Thor no había tenido una relación estable nunca y ella no quería ser la siguiente en ser dejada por él como un objeto que carece de importancia cuando se usa. Si le daba lo que deseaba él se aburriría y no podía arriesgarse a perder la atención del tronador debía mantenerse estable seducirlo que sea algo platónico para que él no pierda el interés._

Tarde o temprano Thor sabría sobre la mentira de su identidad, no podía ocultarle la verdad para siempre, lo inevitable pasaría y Loki tenía miedo de perder al tronador.

Ikol se puso una armadura verde con plateado acentuando su cuerpo esbelto siempre manteniendo la esencia Loki, no quería perderse en otra identidad, debía ser el mismo. Respiro hondo con su armadura asgardiana era asombrosa resaltaba su figura, su largo cabello lo amarro en una trenza, con un casco de oro y una capa verde.

Paso donde el tronador que la miraba sin decir nada. Ella dijo- Nos vemos esposo mío

El siguió mirándola con determinación - ¿A dónde vas?

-No me dijiste que fuera a sustituirte donde los guerreros, ya que estas en cama pensé en hacer una visita

El tronador respondió- Nunca dije que me sustituyeras. Lo dices como si alguna vez me hicieras caso en algo

\- Te gusta que te desobedezca y que sea rebelde, no deseas que sea sumisa entonces déjame tomar mis propias decisiones. Si te preocupa que me lastimen debo recordarte que soy una guerrera también.

Thor murmuro - No creo que la reina debería estar en esos lugares

-¿Entonces donde debería estar, a si en tu cama? complaciéndote- Dijo. Loki enojada

-Deberías estar si según las leyes, las mujeres lo hacen sin que se los pida. Lo hacen porque es su obligación

-No soy otras mujeres si no te has dado cuenta y yo hago lo que quiera.

El tronador no quería que fuera, no después de que Loki había sido lastimado allí, no deseaba que se burlaran de Ikol de igual forma - Escucha no es que piense que seas débil, es que ese no es el lugar para una mujer como tú.

Loki se rio acercándose - No soy tu pequeño hermano, sobreproteger no siempre es bueno a veces debes dar la oportunidad de caer y levantarse. Es importante aprender de los errores pero si siempre estabas junto a él, velando, cuidando, lo hiciste dependiente de ti, como si fueres el centro de su universo. Debes dejarme Thor perder o ganar mis propias batallas.

-Está bien no quiero que te lastimes, tú eres mía para cuidar

-Ya te dije que no soy tu pequeño hermano, ni soy una mujer frágil de tu propiedad. Soy una gigante de hielo fuerte, un día te derrotare en esa arena para que veas lo que soy capaz.

\- ¿Visita conyugal?

-Lo dije enserio Thor, deja de pensar en lo que creo que estas pensado.

El tronador se rio y se volvió a acostar - Puedes ir pero no mates a nadie, cuídate.

-Quitas toda la diversión...Nos vemos, amor-

\- ¿Amor?

Loki cerró la puerta y camino hasta el enorme lugar donde entrenaban los guerreros, cuantas veces el mismo fue humillado en ese lugar, por no pertenecer allí, por no ser como ellos, fue herido en lo más profundo de su ser pero ahora él ya no era ese Loki débil que todos pisoteaban, ella era Ikol Laufeyson la reina. Todos lo que estaba allí no sabían que él era ese traidor embaucador para ellos Loki era la mujer de Thor.

La mujer que nadie podía tocar...

La embaucadora puso los pies en la arena y de inmediato todos la miraron como si fuese la cosa más extraña del mundo. Loki sabía que aunque fuese la reina todos la veían como la que complace al rey incluso el tronador sabía a ciencia cierta que no era buena idea que ella fuera allí.

-Buenos días guerreros, mi esposo no pudo venir hoy a entrenarlos así que yo lo remplazarle- Replico Loki

Se escuchaban los murmullos de los hombres burlándose -¿Y que sabe una reina de ser un guerrero?

La hechicera sonrió malévolamente- Se más de lo que tu pequeña mente podría imaginar patético.

Todos los guerreros que estaban presentes quedaron asombrados, sobre todo porque las mujeres de Asgard a excepción de Sif o las valkirias, eran plásticas, superficiales o querían a Thor por la posición social o por el cuerpo. Pero ella era un extraño espécimen no parecía ser una mujer que se derretía por el tronador como las demás, ni alguien débil por lo que podían ver era mucho más fuerte de lo que se imaginaban.

Fandral se fue hacia ella inconscientemente.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a sustituir a Thor. Mi mundo no siempre fue de dulces y abrazos tú lo sabes bien, fui educada para ser un arma muchas veces entrenada con dureza en el arte de la guerra, el arte de usar la inteligencia, la magia para matar al enemigo.

-No sé qué estás haciendo aquí

-Diversión Fandral, nada más que eso.

Nadie dijo nada no querían ofender a la mujer de Thor tampoco después de que la nombraron reina tenía poder sobre ellos aunque nadie la respetaba por ser jotun.

Sif era una de las únicas mujeres en el ejército, también sufrió discriminación, todos se burlaron de ella cuando dijo que quiera ser una guerrera en un mundo machista era difícil romper con la mala cultura, solo las valquirias podían ser guerreras pero no se rindió demostró ser fuerte y fue aceptada después como guerrera. Pero aun había ciertas personas que hablaban mal decían que era una mujer no debería estar haciendo cosas que le corresponden a los hombres pero ella siempre cayo las bocas de todos porque era fuerte, inteligente y audaz. Los guerreros se burlaron de Sif y a su tiempo de Loki por usar ciencia hecha de mujeres, querían hacer lo mismo con Ikol pero ya que Loki los conocía mejor que nadie sabía bien a que se enfrentaba y como contrarrestarlo.

Eligieron a lo mejor de sus ejércitos con tal de hacer burla-Veamos lo que está hecha

Fandral se preocupó -Si le pasa algo Thor se va a enojar con nosotros. No estoy de acuerdo con esto.

Pero Ikol no le importo si ellos querían ver lo que ella era capaz se los enseñaría todos esos años de estar siendo entrenada para ser un arma por Thanos o cuando lucho con guerreros para entretener a los guardias de su prisión. Eso no era nada, ninguno de esos guerreros era la gran cosa.

ikol llego con un arma, la misma espada de la verdad. Sonrió malevamente cuando vio a su primer adversario, eran tres. Llego el momento una vez que venciese a todos ellos la respetarían un poco más.

Loki ataco, era tan rápida y precisa sabia el punto débil los había estudiado por años a todos los guerreros a cada uno de los novatos incluso a los niños. - Ni si quiera necesito de la magia para vencer a tipos tan débiles

El guerrero se enojó - Solo los cobardes usan la magia

\- ¿Cómo mi hermano? Como si te comparas con él, no eres nada más que una hormiga pisada por su bota.

Loki le dio un golpe certero luego sin avisar arremetió contra su otro oponente y el ultimo solo lo tiro al otro al suelo - Eso es todo. En mi mundo hay mucha más que diversión. Tú el gigante eres muy lento debes practicar tu agilidad, tu punto débil es ese, el numero dos no te concentras y el ultimo tu defensa es terrible. Suficiente son un caso perdido será mejor hablar con mi esposo respecto a esto quizás un día me enfrento a él.

Todos incluso Sif se quedaron con la boca abierta no había pasado más de un segundo y todos estaba tirados inconscientes en el suelo.

Volstagg añadió con admiración - ¡Wow¡ ya veo porque a Thor le gusta.

-Es muy buena guerrera y es rápida. No ha usado su verdadero poder, ni la magia-replico Hogun

-Creo que me estoy enamorado- dijo sin pensar Fandral-

Hogun resoplo- No digas eso amigo, no debes desear la mujer de tu mejor amigo.

Fandral fantaseo - Solo es una forma de decir que es hermosa y que debe ser buena en la cama con esos movimientos que hace.

-Ten cuidado amigo es peligroso, se te gusta estar rodeado de mujeres y tienes a muchas de ellas, pero la reina es intocable, sabes que es alguien fuera de tu alcance...

-No sería desleal con Thor, él es mi amigo

-Pero miras a su esposa lujuriosamente

-No hago eso. Quizás me guste Ikol, quizás crea que es sexy, quizás también la desee o algo más pero no arruinaría mi amistad con Thor, de ninguna forma lo traicionaría. Él es mi amigo puede que me guste ella, pero no voy a competir con él una vez lo hice y no funciono

-Hablas de aquella chica rubia que te tiro la bebida en la cara, como olvidarlo.

Fandral le dio una mirada- Dejen de burlarse de mí, primero me sermonean y luego me insultan.

-Solo estamos tratando de advertirte

-No la necesito habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo porque yo iba a elegir la de mi mejor amigo

-Por la misma razón que Thor la eligió entre todas, ella es una cosa rara en Asgard, un enano jotun no se ve todos los días además tiene un encanto exótico creo que por eso atrae a los hombres.

-No es una cosa rara Loki era un jotun

-Loki era una cosa rara también solo que hasta ahora nos dimos cuenta. Ella es como Loki saben cómo seducir a Thor, es eso lo que los hace peligrosos, pueden manipularlo con facilidad

Quizás por eso trataban mal al embaucador sabían que podía arruinar al tronador -Para eso estamos nosotros para velar por la seguridad de nuestro rey.

Loki era muy fuerte, ya que estaba en el punto máximo de su poder estar cerca de Thor le daba más energía, vitalidad, ella tenía faces de poderío por su puesto tenía etapas de trasformación dependiendo de su magia.

Jotun/ Fémina: Máximo poder mágico y físico.

Masculino: Sin poder mágico, pero conserva sus poderes jotun, flexibilidad, fuerza y habilidades en pelear mano a mano

Adolescente: Es fuerte, pero carece de poder.

Niño: Desprotegido, sin magia y sin poderes. La fase más débil, frágil y peligrosa.

Loki era un ser cambiante, pero por ahora su etapa más estable era la femenina y Thor era como su batería que recargaba sus poderes mientras que Balder podía robar completamente su magia.Al menos Ikol no se preocupaba porque ella era un ser de inteligencia no necesitaba fuerza si no una estrategia.

Sif llego a su lado para pelear con ella, ya que era una de las mujeres con más fuerza que había visto. Ikol acepto gustosa- Así que tú eres la ex de mi esposo antes de la patética mortal había una guerrera.

-Soy Sif una guerrera profesional, ya me has visto antes, lucho junto a los tres guerreros. No eres mala para esto pareciera que fueses experta en pelea asgardiana.

Loki golpeo - Lo soy, experta en estrategia. Sé más de lo que tengo permitido saber.

-Al menos Thor se casó con alguien que sabe pelear no como esas tipas superficiales que andaban tras de él

Sif magullo, pero la embaucadora sabía todo sobre la guerrera - Es un honor ser de su agrado Lady Sif. Como ve yo soy calificada para mi cargo, los amigos de Thor deben aceptarme, aunque no quieran

-Yo te acepto si lo haces feliz como ese traidor solía hacer

-Te refieres a Loki. Veo que odias a mi hermano.

Sif cayó cuando el embaucador el tiro con toda su fuerza- Creo que gane.

La guerrera no dijo nada más, acepto que perdió contra la reina, se sentó para beber agua y descansar un poco del intenso entrenamiento- Reconozco que luchas muy bien, pensé que eras una de esas amiguitas de Thor; a veces pensaba que le gustaba esa clase mujeres, con cuerpos estilizados, pechos grandes, poca ropa y muy pocas con cerebro. Cuando había una mujer que hubiera podido darle algo más, quizás una relación de largo plazo huida, miedo al compromiso quizás no sé.

Loki no puedo evitar hacer la pregunta- ¿Amas a Thor? Ni si quiera tratas de ocultarlo

La guerrera suspiro -Él es mi mejor amigo, el de la infancia

Ikol de imprudente agrego-Entonces ¿Por qué no te casaste con él?

Ella pareció entristecer - Hay una diferencia entre ser su novia a ser la mujer que él amaba.

-Yo soy una mujer guerrera también busco que el pueblo me respete y no me vea como su esclava sexual. Así que te entiendo, tambien comprendo cómo es ver que la persona que quieres te abandone.

Sif entendió el punto era una mujer tratando de ser valorada-Yo lo amaba y por un momento pensé que él me correspondía estábamos juntos, pero había alguien más, alguien que lo manipulaba con solo una sonrisa, alguien que competía conmigo

-Alguien que lo manipulaba... ¿Una amante?- respondió con burla Ikol

Sif se liberó tratando de hablar más cómoda pero como decir que Thor creía que los jotun eran unos asquerosos monstruos, criaturas indeseables a Ikol que era uno de ellos -Un hermano adoptivo, ni siquiera tenían lazos de sangre, era un jotun que el tanto odiaba como sabes Thor tiene recelo con los de tu clase pero Loki era otra cosa...Lo amaba, lo amaba de una manera que no comprendía, sin razón

La guerrera quiso indicar algo - Escucha Ikol quiero decirte esto para que no te pase lo que me sucedió a mí o al resto de mujeres desechables, no lo hago porque confié en ti más bien pienso que ocultas algo... Sé que todo entre Thor termino creo que sería injusto odiarte ahora que eres su esposa así que esto es una advertencia él te hace sentir bien, él te hace creer que te ama pero habla de Loki todo el tiempo y eso pasa incluso cuando nos besábamos y era insoportable, pueda que te quiera por tu cara bonita pero no te ama en realidad. No solo era Loki, cuando al fin estuvimos bien juntos apareció esa mujer rubia no sé quién era pero después de ese día el no volvió a ser el mismo, rompimos después de eso y no pudo estar con nadie más. Jane llego posteriormente el hizo lo mismo incluso él se engaña pensando que podría enamorarse, pero es mentira sabes...

Ikol no evito reírse, si era mala pero estaba feliz de que Thor la amaba solo a ella-Lo que quieres decirme es que él me va a seducir, va tratar de engañarse a sí mismo tratando de amarme y luego por estar enamorado de la rubia o Loki, me va dejar

-Bueno te pareces mucho a ese embaucador. Por eso yo te detestaba, no voy a mentirte no me agradas eres muy parecido a él por eso Thor no te va a dejar

Ikol haciéndose la inocente murmuro-No eres aficionada a Loki

-El competía conmigo por la atención de Thor y competía con Thor por la atención de Odin. Era un embaucador traicionero, mentiroso, infame, envidioso, una criatura malvada, si el competía conmigo, yo ganaría como diera lugar, yo hice lo que debía hacer, no soportaba ver a esos dos juntos, no soportaba ver como el príncipe era controlado tan fácilmente por su "hermano" entonces sembré la intriga en la mente de Thor empecé a tratar de separarlos, ellos eran unidos y luche tanto para que mi novio en ese tiempo pasara todo el tiempo conmigo y no con él. Pensé que había ganado Thor me defendía incluso de él, era mío completamente. Pero no fue así el seguía pensando en él como si ellos fueron polos opuestos de un imán y se atraen entre sí. Sé que falle por mucho que odiara a Loki, por mucho que odiaba que Thor perdonara sus fechorías, Loki era parte de el mismo tronador. Quizás yo perdí por eso no estoy casada con él, no me amaba solo me quería como amiga, eso es triste que yo pensé que él sentía lo mismo.

Pero aun así la hechicera estaba enojada-Nunca pensaste como se sentiría Loki, él era un jotun es difícil mezclarnos con una raza enemiga, no pensaste en que lo herías tal vez el necesitaba a Thor, quizás fue un villano por alguna razón.

No lo has pensado en eso

-Sí, pero el cometió errores traiciono a Thor; puede que fuera arrogante, pero un ser que lo quería. Trate de separarlos, que mi novio me viera solo a mi ¿porque tenía que tratarlo bien a él, porque mirarlo a él, si podía verme a mí? ¿Qué hice mal? Tratar que mi novio estuviese solo conmigo y no con él.

Loki sentía su sangre hervir del enojo, pero no perdió el control- Tienes parte de la culpa sabes incentivaste a Thor a tratarle mal, a humillarlo tú y tu tonta presunción de tenerlo para ti porque en el fondo sabias que él quería más a Loki que a ti. Thor está conmigo ahora, yo no uso trucos como esos para mantenerlo.

Sif algo molesta murmuro-El solo está contigo porque te pareces a él

-Lo sé, eso es bueno no crees. Seducirlo es demasiado fácil con un cuerpo femenino parecido mucho al de una persona que es especial para el ¿cómo puede Thor odiarme, como no enamorase de mí? -Se burló Ikol

-Yo te acepto, pero te pido que no lo lastimes como lo hizo Loki porque te juro que te matarte, él ha sufrido tanto por ese traidor, él ya tiene roto el corazón para que tú llegues a romper los pedazos que faltan.

-Loki le hizo daño, ¡Jha! Será Thor el que le hizo a él. Lo dejo en una celda pudriéndose y nunca lo visito, ni si quiera fue capaz a llegar a su juicio. ¿Me dices que eso es amar? dejar a tú ser querido de esa forma, abandonarlo en el peor momento, si amar es pisotear, humillar, dejar de lado entonces ¿cómo será si Thor lo odiara? (El dolor más intenso es ser lastimados, ser heridos, ser insultados, ser torturados por los seres que amamos porque los enemigos pueden hacerlo y sin embargo no es tan doloroso como cuando una persona cercana te traiciona)

-Thor tenía razón en dejarlo después de todo fue Loki el que lo abandono, era un traidor, un villano ruin debía estar en la cárcel ese era su lugar. Debió tratarlo como el criminal que era, el renegado en vez de tenerle la mínima consideración.

-Eres inteligente Sif pero tengo mis artimañas, soy un ser de mente, de alma, de magia puedo enamorarlo, puedo hacerlo mío si quiero y tú no podrás detenerme. Pagaras por atreverte a insultar a mi hermano. - casi grito Ikol

La guerrera siendo la mejor amiga del tronador sabía lo que pasaba-Pero no lo harás. Sé que él estaba enojado no creas que será fácil acercarte a él después de robarle la magia a un ser que quiso. Le quitaste parte de su vida misma, al menos yo cuando trataba de separar a ese traidor de Thor lo hacía con sutileza, tú fuiste evidente.

-No necesito que me aconsejes, se lo que debo hacer.

Sif repitió -No lo lastimes Ikol, él tiene un buen corazón. Si dejo a Loki fue porque ese desgraciado le hizo mucho daño y aun así venía a Asgard a tratar de bajarle la condena.

-El fallo Sif si Thor hubiese sido un buen hermano, si Odin fuese un buen padre Loki sería una mejor persona...Ellos hicieron que su corazón se volviera de hielo

-Thor lo amaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo así que no trates de justificar a Loki, él era un envidioso que tomo el camino incorrecto.

Loki se rio como si quisiera convencerse a ella misma de que no era cierto -Thor lo amaba... Vaya forma de demostrar el amor.

❇ ❈ ❅ ❄ ❆

Saludos!

Tengan paciencia que Thor es despistado y tarda en darse cuenta pero lo va saber inevitablemente, por mientras me gusta que Loki vea a Thor de otra manera, con los ojos de una desconocida así se da cuenta cuanto es que el rubio le quiere en verdad dado que lo duda mucho y bueno ese doble juego me gusta escribir.

Sif ya sabia desde antes que thor sentia algo por Loki pero intento igual dar su esfuerzo para estar con él pero no funciono.

Si se preguntan si Loki va volver a su forma masculina en algún momento, si lo veremos en sus dos formas.

Balder piensa que mataron a Loki, así que esta enojado tambien.  
  


* * *

_**Amor no es mirarse el uno al otro, sino mirar los dos en la misma dirección** _ **.**

En definitiva, Loki era el mejor actor siempre fingiendo que todo estaba bien cuando su mundo se desmoronaba, a menudo eso pasa con las personas, ocultan todo en una máscara hecha de mentiras para que los demás no vean como se autodestruyen, para no ser vulnerables, para que no descubran su verdadero ser, temiendo a que los destruyan, los rechacen o a ser heridos desde el fondo de su alma.

Detrás de aquella fachada arrogante semejante a la de un emperador se escondía la inseguridad puesto que carecía de confianza por vivir tantos siglos siendo una sombra, tantos años opacado por el brillo intenso del príncipe de oro que se le hizo una costumbre subsistir de ese modo.

Ikol justamente le faltaba convicción. Ella creía que todos insistentemente estaban conspirando en su contra porque a veces confías en alguien y esta persona termina traicionándote, eso es lo que creía Loki, debe traicionar antes de ser traicionado, especialmente a Thor que lo abandono, el que un día fue su mejor amigo ya no existía, nunca existió ese amor fraternal se desvaneció, el tiempo había avanzado, sus sentimientos habían cambiado... Pero ese nostálgico pasado lastimaba, la herida nunca cicatrizo seguía desangrándose, dolía ver como alguien tan cercano te dio la espalda, te rechazo, te hizo sentir que no eras nada, como se alejó hasta desaparecer en el silencio, ese resentimiento nunca se iría.

Habían pasado ya muchos años y el sufrimiento seguía intacto persistentemente todos los días como una espina clavada en lo más profundo que se hunde cada vez más hasta que el dolor se vuelve insoportable. El tronador se rindió, se olvidó de él, así tan sencillo y doloroso era la realidad que Loki decidió creer.

Thor siempre decía que lo quería, pero no actuaba conforme a sus cursis discursos sentimentales a veces las acciones son necesarias porque para alguien que usa las palabras como herramienta de manipulación, como un arma, no cree en palabras porque sabe que así como el miente, los demás pueden mentirle a él.

Ikol se encontraba pensando en eso cuando Amora interrumpió abruptamente sin si quiera ser invitada, ella era una hechicera nada estaba haciendo en ese lugar de guerreros pero de seguro llego sólo a fastidiar. Las miró, burlándose de Sif e Ikol – Así que la ex de Thor con la mujerzuela jotun.

Loki la observó con desprecio después de todo Amora y él habían pasado de ser los mejores amigos a los peores enemigos. Su más allegada aliada se convirtió en su peor rival – Será la actual reina y esposa de Thor porque eso es lo que soy, puede que no sepas pero tengo la mitad del poder aquí.

Amora se movió como siempre sigilosa atrayendo las miradas de los guerreros que babeaban por ella — ¿Acaso Thor te hablado de mí? porque lo dudo como hablar de su amante frente a su "esposa jotun" bueno aunque según las malas lenguas únicamente te usa para darle placer pero es obvio que no lo dejas satisfecho por eso me tiene a mí que soy una excelente amante, el cuerpo que calienta la cama del rey cuando esta aburrido y con la necesidad de compañía.

Sif se enojó por el comentario fuera de lugar – Hace ya tanto tiempo que Thor no ha podido estar con nadie así que no mientas apuesto que el príncipe ni si quiera te toco...

Se volvio a ikol-Disculpa reina por mi indiscreción, eso fue antes de que llegaras.

Loki sonrió como si no supiera todo sobre Thor, todas las amantes, las aventuras hasta finalmente el tronador perdió el interés en amores baratos – No te preocupes Thor me hablado de ti por supuesto me dijo que había una bruja loca y obsesionada por él, esa debes ser tu pues yo me presento soy la esposa ya sabes la única mujer que le quito la impotencia en una sola noche...Algo que tú con tus vestiditos apretados no lograste.

La encantadora se puso roja de la irritación— ¿Cómo te atreves? tú eres la bruja que usa su cuerpo para seducir a Thor.

Loki le dio la espalda para irse tranquilamente, no quería hablar con Amora; pudo haber besado a su esposo pero bien sabía que el tronador no tenía intereses en ella.

La encantadora gritó— Tú eres la que se mete a su cama por poder, por interés ¿crees que nadie sabe tus verdaderas intenciones? al menos yo lo quiero pero tú no sientes nada por él y sin embargo juegas con sus sentimientos.

Estaba cansado de lidiar con las locas ex novias de Thor, bueno no se le puede llamar novias a aventuras de una noche o rechazos — Cómo osas insultarme a mí delante de todos los guerreros. Escucha, no tengo tiempo para perderlo en una hechicera de cuarta categoría, puede que consiga cosas con mentiras, uso palabras para manipular pero yo no soy como tú, esa es la diferencia, no necesito de las artimañas que usas para sacarles fortuna a los hombres, no caigo tan bajo. Yo ya tenía poder, riquezas, era una princesa antes de casarme con Thor incluso tenía pretendientes mucho más poderosos que él por eso yo no necesito nada que venga de su realeza cumplí el contrato por mis hermanos no por sentir amor, ni por poder o riquezas... (No era del todo mentira que hizo eso por sus hermanos. Claro se casó por la dulce venganza que empieza a volverse amarga conforme pasa el tiempo.)

Sif murmuró sabiendo muy bien que Ikol seguía siendo la reina debía respetarla— Ella es la reina Amora.

— ¿Y tú qué Sif? ahora estas de lado de la mujer que nos arrebató a Thor incluso el tonto cree que ella es mejor en la cama que nosotras. Ella actúa como si no fuera una mujer desechable para él que realmente no le importa un comino. — Agregó con un resoplido la encantadora.

— Él no me va dejar, yo lo sé –Contestó Loki con dudas.

Amora respondió con veneno — ¿Lo sabes? Él está contigo porque es su deber no es un libre albedrío, te va abandonar en cuanto de la vuelta, probablemente ira a parar a mi cuarto cuando se aburra de tu cara bonita porque eso es lo que hace después de que toma todo de ti, se larga.

A Loki no tenían que decírselo dos veces – Entonces dirás lo mismo que Sif no que él está conmigo porque me parezco a alguien que perdió.

— Eso es verdad, eres un remplazo barato ¡Ese enfermo que solo tenia ojos oara su hermano!. Si crees que él se enamoraría de alguien como tú debes estar muy equivocada, se acostó contigo por tener experiencias extrañas, decían que era más satisfactorio con un animal salvaje como tú, que no había probado con un bicho raro resistente pero en cuanto se le quite la fascinación te dejara tirada como las demás.

La hechicera no dijo nada, pero esas palabras golpearon con fuerza porque temía que fueran verdad. Sintió un dolor en su corazón porque sabía que ella era una jotun y él había dicho que quería experimentar con esos monstruos, no quería convertirse en un objeto o algo con tan poco valor, un conejillo de indias. Sin embargo esa era una conclusión tangible si el tronador la miraba exclusivamente para eso.

"Cuando sea rey matare a todos los gigantes de hielo"

¿Por qué?

Porque esas palabras venían a su mente y agujeraban su alma de melancolía.

Thor odiaba a los gigantes de hielo, era su naturaleza sin embargo quería a Loki pero Ikol seguía siendo mucho menos que una amante, una esclava quizás... No quería que Thor la viera como un objeto, ni si quiera como una amiga es verdad, quizás deseaba que el tronador la amara.

Amora al sentir que Loki estaba insegura se burló de ella — De verdad creíste que él estaba enamorado de ti ¿Crees que estas a su nivel? ¿Crees que eres suficiente buena? Él mismo me dijo el asco que le proporcionabas, me conto lo mucho que te desprecia, nunca amaría a un ser como tú, únicamente siente lastima por un animal asqueroso, eres igual que Loki, Thor busca la manera de encerrarte en una cárcel para deshacerte de ti, inútil estorbo que eres ni siquiera soporta verte a la cara por el odio que siente, de la decepción prefiere que te pudras a ver de nuevo a un jotun arruinar su vida.

Loki la miró con furia mientras se marchaba pero Amora siguió insultándola enfrente de todos. Los ojos de Ikol se empezaron a volver azules, su pelo floto en el aire y simplemente tiró una esfera de energía que le cayó Amora no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y resbalo en el barro llenándose toda de ese asqueroso aroma todos se carcajearon de ver esa escena tan cómica y humillante.

La encantadora trató de tirar otro hechizo pero Loki no se lo permitió –No te metas conmigo encantadora porque yo no soy una persona buena, soy cruel, egoísta y mala cuando debo serlo. Una jotun mentirosa, traidora, embaucadora, serías una idiota si pretendes entrometerte en mis asuntos porque para algunos soy monstruo, para otros un arma pero para ti puedo ser tu peor pesadilla.

La encantadora gruñó — Maldita.

Loki se puso casi enfrente de ella— Y Thor es mío así que no te le acerques, no me gusta que andes detrás de mis cosas.

— Me voy a vengar de ti, te lo juro.

— A ver si lo intentas bruja. – Dijo Loki.

Caminó totalmente recta dejando atrás a la encantadora que gritaba atrocidades y se retorcía en su rabia.

Loki sintió una mirada intensa sobre ella y miró al balcón donde venía la atención y pudo observar al tronador mirándola fijamente. – A sí que viniste a verme, espero que hayas disfrutado del espectáculo no mate a nadie sólo porque me dijiste que no debía hacerlo, me estas volviendo suave pero seguiré siendo el caos ambulante en tu vida. No te confíes, nunca debes bajar la guardia porque yo ataco por detrás como la sombra que soy

Ella encorvo la cabeza, alzó un puño en señal de victoria para demostrar su fuerza, los dos sonrieron a través de la distancia donde el viento soplaba con regocijo y el tiempo se detenía en aquel instante en el que dos almas se encontraban una frente a la otra, sus miradas se entrelazaban como una obra del destino.

**Minutos antes....**

Thor estaba acostado en esa gran cama irritado, se levantó a cerrar las cortinas de la ventana que la embaucadora había abierto apropósito, los rayos de ese sol radiante de Asgard entraban iluminando toda la habitación. Al tronador le dolía la cabeza aunque aquel malestar iba disminuyendo con el extraño medicamento que Ikol le dio, eran los efectos secundarios de tomar todo el hidromiel que había en esa taberna de mala muerte, él era un tipo que estaba acostumbrado a beber pero esta vez se había excedido y lo peor es que fracasaba en la misión de olvidar aquello que lo alteraba tanto, había intentado intoxicarse para dejar de lado el asunto de Surtur y lo roto que estaba por esas cartas que leyó con pesar. La realidad había golpeado con fuerza y sabía que emborracharse no cambiaría nada, Loki no volvería, el pasado iba seguir siendo pasado pero por un momento quería dejar de pensar, de sentir dolor...

Por extraño que parezca la pequeña fiera lo consoló, le dio las esperanzas que no tenía, le susurro palabras reconfortantes, lo hizo sentirse mejor sin juzgarlo, lo apoyo en un momento determínate en el cual precisaba de alguien para apoyarse, ella estuvo para él, lo abrazo sabiendo que era lo que él necesitaba, ellos eran enemigos sin embargo la reina había tenido compasión de un alma en pena.

Incluso la escuchó cantado una canción hermosa, triste también que provocaba melancolía y nostalgia con esa voz angelical casi mística que hipnotizaba.

Después de la angustia de saber lo que había pasado con Loki en esa academia de magia y el asunto de Surtur lo único que mejoraba su sentido de ánimo era saber que Ikol una rebelde princesa jotun trasformada en su esposa había ido a buscarlo en ese sitio para sacarlo de allí, lo había calmado con sus palabras llenas de una verdad que el mismo quiera creer. Se sintió seguro y feliz de alguien se preocupara de esa forma por él, recordaba todas aquellas veces que el hechicero fue a buscarlo de la misma forma en esos lugares cuando el príncipe arrogante decidió que quería una fiesta que durara días para celebrar sus éxitos, hazañas y ser adorado por todos.

Nunca le compartió la gloria, nunca agradeció a su "hermano" por la preocupación, ni se molestó como si fuera el deber de Loki cuidarlo a escondidas donde nadie se diera cuenta que el hechicero era su mano derecha, lo más importante, el tronador nunca le manifestó lo mucho que significaba para él tener un ser que guardara sus espaldas clandestinamente sin esperar nada a cambio.

"Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde." Sabias palabras que demostraban su sentir.

Aunque eso no era una excusa pensó que el lengua de plata ya sabía lo mucho que Thor lo quería después de todo era un ser de inteligencia.

Por eso le agradeció a Ikol porque había hecho algo por él, había estado allí en un momento de angustia aun cuando el tronador fue cruel e intentó herirla, ella vio a Thor vulnerable y en vez de burlarse de su desgracia le ayudo.

El tronador pensó sobre aquella platica con Ikol, cada palabra que salía de esa boca deliciosa era suave música para sus oídos, reconfortante y no se molestó con él cuando le dijo que no la amaba, no le reclamó más bien parecía feliz de eso, lo cual era extraño. Si le hubiese dicho algo así a Sif o a Jane de seguro se hubieran enojado ya se ponían furiosas cuando él hablaba de Loki ahora una confesión sincera de amor. La embaucadora había sido comprensiva y paciente con respecto a él como nadie había sido.

Despertar al lado de su reina era como tomar una bebida exquisita llegar al éxtasis, un manjar de delicias exóticas que creaba adicción en su cuerpo, sabía que se estaba aprovecho, recordar que la apretó contra su costado para sentir su calor, la abrazo envolviéndola con sus brazos, quería que ese instante prevaleciera, quedarse para siempre en esa cama junto a su hermosa moza mientras acariciaba su cabello o su mejilla de forma tierna, sentir su aliento cálido, su misma piel ardía. El sueño llego rápido cuando se acurruco con esa ninfa que olía a lavanda y a flores silvestres en medio del hielo.

Al despertar en una posición demasiada íntima lo primero que pensó es que Ikol iba a salir corriendo entre gritos diciendo que era un pervertido, o algo así pero ella parecía acercarse más a él para sentir que sus cuerpos rozaban con gran confianza como si estuviese acostumbrada al contacto físico del tronador. Thor trató de no gemir ante las reacciones naturales, se mordió el labio con fuerza, podía sentir que esos ojos verdes lo miraban, analizando todo, traspasando su propia alma, sentía estremecer quería tocarla, quiera besarla, quería tantas cosas pero no se podía, no después de todo lo que dijo de Loki, no después de confesar su sentir.

Sus sentimientos lo traicionan, su cuerpo lo traicionaba. De alguna forma anhelaba que Ikol se sintiera atraída por él como las demás mujeres, anhelaba que Ikol sintiera algo por él. Pero eso nunca pasaría, no creía después de todo la reina no parecía tener ningún indicio de sentir algo por el tronador. Claro que a veces Thor se daba cuenta que la hechicera lo miraba fijamente con esas chispas de pasión en esos hermosos ojos y a veces con nostalgia lejana casi triste.

El asunto es que él estaba empezando a tener algunas emociones por ella no por la avaricia de poseer o domesticar un ser indomable o por la tensión sexual porque en realidad tenía un deseo que quemaba su cuerpo por ella. Pero sentía que si amaba a Ikol de alguna forma estaba traicionando a su verdadero amor.

Porque en realidad no se arriesgaba a volver a enamorarse después de que sus pensamientos fueran inundados por el amor fraternal que compartió con el embaucador todos esos milenios en que estuvieron juntos y de esa falsa ilusión de rubia que había besado en el jardín, el error que casi comete, un amor confuso imposible e ilógico pero el de Ikol era claro se sentía atraído fuertemente por ella, la deseaba con todo su ser y le recordaba al príncipe de hielo, los viejos sentimientos por la rubia Loki resurgían con fuerza. Y Thor estaba confundido no sabía que sentir, creía que bien debía estar enamorado de Loki porque después del incidente en ese jardín no pudo volver a estar con nadie más como una maldición llamaba amor pero luego estaba Ikol una mujer que había despertado sus más bajos instintos salvajes, entrado a su vida como una sexy intrusa, enemiga malcriada y había terminado siendo su esposa en un principio intento hacerle daño pero no pudo y se encontró apasionado por ella, le revolvió su mundo, lo hizo sentir de nuevo con vida.

Él había tratado de ignorarla pero claramente no había funcionado ella era alguien que simplemente no podía evitar mirar, trataba de conocerla, era como un misterio indescifrable, ambicionada saber lo que ocultaba, todos los detalles de su vida, ansiaba acercarse más, estar a su alrededor como si los momentos que pasaba a su lado fueran los más maravillosos.

Thor se fue a bañar pensando en Ikol de nuevo que ¿acaso no podía dejar de pensar en esa enana rebelde?parecía filtrarse por su mente imágenes de la noche anterior y sonrió con añoranza. Hoy no iba a ir a cumplir sus responsabilidades Ikol había dicho que se encargaría quizás necesitaba un día libre para liberar su mente y dejar de pensar en esas cartas, en ese libro que encontró.

Suspiró poniéndose una vestimenta sencilla después de acostarse un rato se dio cuenta que no podía mantenerse postrado en esa cama porque lo único que haría era volver a pensar en esos dibujos, e imaginar a ese maldito Surtur poniendo sus sucias manos en Loki. Se enojaba tanto que apetecía golpear algo con fuerza y destruirlo como si la violencia liberara su atormentada frustración.

Se levantó dando varias vueltas por el cuarto y golpeando algo para liberar su ira. Alguien tocó la puerta al abrir se dio cuenta que era su madre, ella entro con confianza.

Ella lo miró con paciencia sentándose en un sillón — Hijo ¿Cómo estás? Me contaron sobre tu estado has estado bebiendo de nuevo, no puedes seguir así.

Thor dio la espalda— Madre, estoy confundido hundido en el dolor y rabia. No sé qué hacer mi mente es un caos, quisiera olvidarme de todo, salir de la realidad para no pensar más, para no sufrir más.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño?

El tronador añadió — Sabias sobre ese demonio de fuego que le hizo daño a Loki, siento que lo herí de la misma forma, siento que merezco su desprecio. Él murió pensando en que yo lo abandone en una celda, yo le provoque sufrimiento, es demasiado tarde para decirle cuanto lo quiero, es demasiado tarde para borrar las acciones...

Frigga quería decirle que Loki estaba vivo para que Thor no sufriera pero no se atrevió el mismo embaucador era el indicado para revelar la verdad –Sé lo que paso con Surtur y lo lamento mucho pero estoy segura que Loki sabía exactamente cuanto lo querías, no te preocupes hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar mi hijo, fuiste cruel es verdad pero también fuiste bueno cuando entendiste cuales eran tus prioridades. Por cierto ¿Cómo va tu relación con Ikol?

El tronador se sentó a su lado— No sé madre, ella es una persona complicada no la entiendo sin embargo no dejo de pensar en ella, es muy fastidiosa, caprichosa, siempre quiere hacer lo que le da la gana y nunca me escucha, es rebelde pero de alguna forma me gusta que sea así, que compita, que me responda porque ninguna mujer u hombre lo hace. Es extraño siempre estamos peleando pero prefiero y disfruto más esas riñas a estar con otras mujeres ¿Cómo te diste cuenta cuando estabas enamorada de mi padre?

Frigga sonrió al ver a su hijo enamorado incluso si él no se daba cuenta— Éramos jóvenes, él era testarudo pero se parecía tanto a ti mi niño, eres digno has cometido errores pero has aprendido de ellos, as luchado por lo que crees correcto. Por eso como tu padre te es difícil darte cuenta de que están enamorados, tratan de negarlo pero es así el amor llega de golpe a tu vida, se adueña de tus emociones, pensamientos de tu sentir, te envuelve y de pronto te encuentras anhelando su compañía, eres feliz a su lado, eso es amor mi niño cuando deseas proteger a una persona, cuando ese ser es lo único en tu vida que hace que otras cosas carezcan de importancia, cuando ese ser se convierte en tu mundo y sin esa persona en tu vida todo pierde sentido. Cuando piensas en ese ser empiezas a sonreír....

El tronador estaba medio torpe— Puedo decirte algo personal que suena descabellado, pero no le digas a padre o a nadie

— Dime mi niño ¿Qué pasa?

— Mi primer amor fue Loki, un jotun que entró en mi universo como si el destino conspirara para eso como si fuéramos los opuestos que se atraen, enemigos, amigos, incluso lo vi como un hermano pero madre él cambio de forma y no pude controlarme... Yo creo que me enamore, se escucha depravado pero se supone que me casaría con él después de todo. Pero mi amor verdadero ya no está y de pronto tengo estos sentimientos por Ikol no es tan intenso si bien no sé si ella me quiera después que quise vengarme, la trate como un objeto sin valor alguno, estaba enojado y no pensaba lo que hacía....

Frigga sonrió acariciando la mejilla de su hijo- Entiendo mi niño sé que quieres a Loki pero si está en tu memoria él nunca se ira, él sabía que tú lo amabas no lo subestimes que tonto Loki nunca fue. Ahora cuida de tu esposa no sientas remordimientos, estoy segura de que puedes ganarte el corazón de Ikol, sé tú mismo, se amable con ella,

Thor se levantó- Gracias madre, iré a verla.

Frigga salió de la habitación mirando a su hijo marcharse "¿Hace cuando no lo veía sonreír? Loki mi pequeño no lastimes a Thor por una venganza sin fundamento, él te ama tanto que la verdad lo rompería."

El tronador camino sin ningún rumbo por el castillo, las cosas parecían tan distintas desde que era un infante feliz cuando su única preocupación era ser el mejor, un héroe, un guerrero reconocido por todos hasta sus padres, su orgullo le causo problemas el deseo de ser invencible, la obsesión por la perfección incluso esa actitud lastimo a Loki y fue desterrado a Midgard sin más aprendió cuando se convirtió en un mortal a valorar más la vida, se dio cuenta del daño que hacía al ser como era.

Había vivido para ser un guerrero, para matar gigantes de hielo, monstruos con sus propias manos pero nunca se dio cuenta que la violencia genera más violencia y su castigo había sido que su propio hermano adoptivo resultaba ser uno de esos seres que tanto odiaba y destruía. Quizás una ironía cruel de la vida.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a una torre donde se veía claramente el campo de entrenamientos como si sus pies lo habían llevado a ese sitio y se quedó mirando donde estaba la reina como hablaba con autoridad a todos los guerreros, notó que estos la miraban de mala forma tuvo un impulso de ir a defenderla, de golpearlos a todos para que nadie la tocara sin embargo se quedó a ver, algo que había aprendido era que la sobreprotección también daña.

Vio fijamente a Ikol su postura firme, elegante, como una amazona apunto de atacar, se dio cuenta como los miró analizándolos y como arremetió contra ellos sin piedad. Notó que esos movimientos eran muy parecidos a los de Loki, como si bailara en el campo de batalla, su mente tuvo una corazonada con respecto a eso y se sintió paranoico al creer que había la ligera posibilidad que ella fuera el mismo hechicero, ya había pasado antes el embaucador pudo volver a convertirse en mujer....Quizás un engaño pero no, no podía ser si bien empezó a sospechar, la duda se sembró en su mente, la esperanza quizás.

Observó desde lejos la peleaba con Sif, como si fuese experta en contiendas asgardianas, no cualquiera sabia tan bien esos movimientos, no cualquiera... Debería pelear contra Ikol mano a mano para compararla con sus peleas pasadas con Loki.

Entró en escena la encantadora, el tronador vio que estaban teniendo una discusión y como Loki al parecer uso la magia para tirarla al lodo, Amora chillaba podía escuchar sus gritos desde allí, el tronador se carcajeó por aquella travesura.

"Esto no es casualidad es algo que Loki haría." Dijo pensativo Thor

En ese instante los ojos del tronador se encontraron con los de la embaucadora y él no tuvo tiempo para desviar la mirada, fingir que no la vio o esconderse como un adolescente enamorado. Ella le hizo un gesto que bien significaba para los guerreros ser la vencedora él le sonrió y por surrealista que parezca ella le sonrió de forma picara. Fue extraño, la primera vez que se conectaban tan empáticamente en algo quizás estaba coqueteando aunque eso pensó que nunca jamás iba a pasar fue como ese instante casi mágico.

Estaba lejos de él a una larga distancia y aun así si cuerpo sin ser tocado quemaba, estaba feliz, feliz por algo trivial y sin sentido como un pequeño gesto.

El tronador se preguntaba ¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Qué eran esos sentimientos?

¿Cómo una sonrisa pudo hacer que su corazón latiera a un ritmo estremecedor?

❄❄❄


	11. Chapter 11

_**Cuando dos personas están bajo la influencia de la más violenta, la más insana, la más ilusoria y la más fugaz de las pasiones, se les pide que juren que seguirán continuamente en esa condición excitada, anormal y agotadora hasta que la muerte los separe.** _

Pruebas.

Ikol estaba arrepintiéndose de querer demostrar su fuerza ante esas personas que no valían la pena, pero qué podía hacer más que buscar ser aceptada frente a su reino, aunque eso costara mucho trabajo, lo lograría incluso si la situación conllevara a dedicar mucho tiempo sin embargo valía la pena luchar después de todo una reina debe ser respetada por sus súbditos.

Dejándose influenciar por las palabras intrigantes de Amora, Loki sintió esa inseguridad de no ser lo suficientemente buena para ser amada como si no tuviese ningún derecho a encontrar la felicidad. Desde niño fue rechazado por no ser tan fuerte o tan musculoso como el perfecto guerrero que todos anhelaban que fuera, creció con una autoestima dañada por esa razón su timidez se volvió rabia, odio contra los que se burlaron de él, las ansias de venganza llenaron por completo su existencia hasta convertirse en una persona peligrosa, llena de veneno.

Sabía que Thor no había estado con ninguna mujer en mucho tiempo, quizás en milenios aparte de Ikol pero Amora insistía en que el tronador se iría con ella cuando se aburriera de tener una esposa que no lo complacía y quizás temía que eso pasara, temía que el tronador se fuera con otra. No sabía porque razón dolía con sólo pensar que eso podría llegar a pasar, era una traición de esas que lastiman el alma y eso es lo que más miedo le daba, el perder y el sufrir por amor.

Amar es doloroso.

Loki se dirigió a su habitación para tomar un baño tibio, necesitaba quitarse la suciedad y relajarse un poco después de escuchar a Amora parlotear sobre su relación con Thor, había visto a esos dos besándose no iba a decir que estaba feliz con eso, todo lo contrario, ardía de enojo por el hecho de que el tronador andaba besándose con cualquiera.

¿Por qué sentía eso?

Antes le molestaba tanto pero ahora era algo más que un simple malestar. Ahora se sentía enojada, traicionada por él.

¿Eran celos?

¿Por qué iba a sentir celos?

Estaba enfadada con Thor por eso, estaban casados no podía, era inconcebible que el tronador le hiciera algo como andar con otras enfrente del pueblo.

Por ventura entonces no eran celos, sólo aquel orgullo por eso no iba a dejar que Thor le arruine su reputación. Debía hacer algo, algo para que el príncipe le fuera fiel...

Entró a la su antigua habitación que lucía justo como la dejo, extrañaba tanto esa vida como Loki, hace mucho tiempo era un príncipe hermano de Thor, la nostalgia lleno su ser, una melancolía angustiante. Se fue a dar un baño, cerró los ojos sintiendo el agua tibia caer por su cuerpo exhausto por la actividad física.

Tomó un paño para ponérselo, busco en el armario su antiguo atuendo de guerra, tocó con suavidad esa tela, las ansias fueron más y se vistió con ese traje de cuero y metal. Se miró en el espejo por un instante observando como si fuera otra persona como si Ikol y Loki fueran dos elementos diferentes y no uno mismo. Era increíble como su cuerpo se adaptaba completamente a la vestimenta inclusive si ahora era una mujer, su contextura seguía siendo parecida.

Palpó con suavidad el espejo recordando cómo era en el pasado, como todo cambio. Su vida nunca volvería hacer lo que era antes, nada retornaría, ya no era un hermano, nunca lo fue.

Se acostó en esa cama suave con ese aroma de una mezcla de colonia de a Thor y fragancia de Loki. De seguro el tronador durmió en su cama porque olía a él por eso quería quedarse allí, deseaba dormir tranquilamente y cuando despertara todo fuera un sueño, pero de nada sirve soñar en fantasías debía afrontar la realidad.

¿Sentía algo por él?

Sentimiento...

Salió del cuarto aún vestido con su viejo vestuario, ya estaba cansado de fingir ser alguien más, cansado de engañar, de ser un embustero pero que podía ser si eso es lo que era un mentiroso.

Por suerte no fue con Thor con quien se encontró si no con Fandral— ¿Loki?

Ella se volvió y con aburrimiento contestó —Recuerda lo que soy ahora. Loki murió desde el día en que Ikol nació.

El guerrero exclamó — Entonces por qué diablos te vistes así, te arreglas como si aún fueras Loki. Alguien podría descubrirte. ¡Oh Dios!

—Bueno según me han dicho soy un remplazo barato de Loki y sólo por eso me soporta. Eso es muy irónico dado que soy el original.

—No, me refería a esto. Él podría pensar que eres Loki.

La embaucadora murmuró— ¿Y eso te molesta?

—Sólo vas a hacerlo sufrir, si te ve así vas a lastimarlo.

Fandral tenía razón después de todo la embaucadora ya no era Loki en ese reino, por mucho que lo odiaba era Ikol y debía actuar como ella.

Ikol chasqueó sus dedos y su vestuario cambio a un atuendo todo pegado a su cuerpo, algo sexy, travieso y verde como era su esencia –Asumo que me veo hermosa para que te me quedes mirando de esa manera. A veces pienso que no quieres que Thor sepa quién soy...

—Loki... Yo...

—Loki eso es lo que soy. Tienes razón he estado sufriendo por la indiferencia de Thor toda mi vida, tratando de llamar su atención, de ser reconocido, pero ya me canse, que haga lo que quiera a mí ya no me importa y yo haré lo que quiero. Si el señor casanova ambiciona andarse besuqueando con esas mujeres fáciles que lo haga, yo también puedo ser infiel. — Dijo ikol con convicción ciega o engañosa casi amarga.

—No estoy seguro de esto.

La hechicera se acercó y sonrío seductoramente—Claro, si Thor besa alguien yo puedo besarte a ti, ya sabes por la venganza.

Fandral por un impulso dentro de su mente más enojo, la esquino en la pared a la fuerza—No me vas a usar como te dé la gana.

—¿Por qué no? Estas hecho para servirme, para ser regido por mí.

—Deja de usarme como si fuera tu patético esclavo que sigue todos tus caprichos, tú siempre piensas en Thor pero nunca piensas en lo que yo siento, en lo que tú me haces sentir.

Pero Loki no se intimido – Oh mi pequeña mascota se enojó. Yo no soy una persona de emociones eso debes saberlo, me case por la venganza y si tengo que usarte para mis propósitos lo hare, sin importar tus estúpidos sentimientos porque no me importas como hombre, nunca fuiste bueno conmigo, me tratabas como basura, crees que voy a olvidar eso, crees que están fácil perdonarte.

—Ya te dije al principio si te molestaba por diversión, pero después me gustaste y sólo quería llamar tu atención de esa forma.

—Te burlaste de mi con tus amiguitos que solo me soportaban por ser hermano de Thor. Te crees muy santo, pero no lo eres.

Fandral irritado contestó—Al menos yo no traicione a Thor, ni tampoco hago planes absurdos para una venganza sin sentido.

Loki supo a lo que se refería —Pero sé que muy dentro de ti odias a Thor porque él me tuvo en su cama mientras tú nunca podrás hacerlo... No me amas sólo quieres una pasión imposible estar con el hermano de tu amigo, con su esposa y dices ser leal a él cuando piensas cosas sucias de mí, todas las noches. Conozco a los tipos como tú Fandral, a mí no me engañas.

El guerrero muy enojado agarro el cuerpo de la embaucadora con poderío y ella pensó que Fandral iba a golpearla, pero el simplemente le tomó con rudeza y le planto un beso de forma demandante, era como de esos besos bruscos llenos de odio y posesividad que Sutur le daba, el guerrero la apretó en su contra con más pasión.

Loki entro en pánico porque sus recuerdos del demonio de fuego se volvían contra ella cuando el trato era brusco y sin consentimiento, en ese momento podía ver a Surtur haciendo lo mismo.

La reina como pudo se separó de él y le dio una cachetada tratando de no mostrar demasiado sobresalto, ni temblar ante los recuerdos.

Fandral gritó, golpeando una pared cerca de Loki— Maldición ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Ikol ya más en calma, escupió – Eres fácil de manipular, si yo quisiera toda esa lealtad por Thor será más que historia, no tienes control sobre ti mismo.

—No juegues conmigo.

La embaucadora murmuró limpiándose la boca —No vuelvas a besarme, no vuelvas a tocarme de esa forma...

Fandral trató de justificarse —No era lo que querías para eso tratas de seducirme, lo lograste hiciste que cayera en la tentación de tenerte para mi sin importar nada.

Ikol se volvió – Si yo lo quisiera, si de verdad quisiera seducirte no estaríamos precisamente hablando en este momento....

—Quieres darle celos a Thor, no cuentes conmigo para eso.

La hechicera se retiró—El siente celos porque sabe que su mejor amigo me desea, no te necesito con sólo que seas un desgraciado es suficiente. Ahora me voy será mejor que no volvamos hablar, no quiero relacionarme con alguien que deja que sus instintos animales lo dominen y si le dices algo a Thor sobre quien soy lamentaras haber nacido.

Fandral le tomó la muñeca – Espera, lo siento no debí hacer eso. Mis sentimientos son verdaderos por qué... Por qué no escapas conmigo podemos irnos olvidarnos de todo, el dolor, la venganza...

—Confié en ti como mi amigo... Pensé que eras leal a Thor...

El susurró—Lo siento, no pudo verte como una amiga... No puedo.

—Entonces debes verme con la esposa de Thor porque eso es lo que soy.

—Lo sé. Sé que lo amas.

—Nadie hablo de amor, yo no tengo sentimientos.

Fandral aún estaba cerca, entrando en su espacio personal—Engañándote a ti mismo no conseguirás nada. Tienes riquezas, tienes un reino de hielo de verdad piensas que te casaste y consumaste el matrimonio con Thor por conveniencia o venganza. Lo hiciste porque eso es lo que querías...

—Déjame en paz.

—Si tú te fueras conmigo te vengarías de Thor, le partirías el corazón también, lo has pensado. Pero el hecho es que tú quieres estar con él, no por venganza si no porque no soportas vivir sin su amor, estas enamorada y ni si quiera puedes verlo.

Loki no dijo nada, él silencio fue su respuesta.

Thor precisamente llego en ese momento viendo a Loki y a Fandral muy cerca, su imaginación sobrevoló —Ikol ¿Qué haces con él?

Loki por supuesto cambio en ese momento aprovechando el momento, ya que estaba enojada por lo de Amora, quería darle a Thor un trato de su propia medicina—Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi existencia, pero aquí estaba con alguien más interesante.

El tronador lleno de confusión — ¿Qué?

—Tu amigo Fandral.

—Dije que no hablaras con él y no te acercaras a ese mujeriego...

— ¿Por qué?

Loki se aproximó a Fandral y le dio un extraño abrazo – Me ha enseñado como son los verdaderos hombres de Asgard, jugosa compañía mucho mejor que la tuya.

Thor se enojó quitándole a Ikol de los brazos del guerrero –Ella es mía. No dejare que ningún hombre la toque nunca más.

Fandral estaba también fastidiado—Entonces dile a tu esposa que no me ande seduciendo, me acosa cuando me abraza, me toca y está detrás de mí. No soy yo el que debes vigilar es a ella, yo no respondo por lo que pueda hacerle, sería su culpa no la mía.

Thor parecía disgustado—Se cómo eres Fandral. No te acerques a ella de ahora en adelante, deberías respetarla más porque es mi esposa y mi reina.

—Eres mi amigo ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

Thor le gritó—Porque eres mi amigo por eso te lo digo, crees que soy tonto para no ver tus intenciones, miras a Ikol de la misma forma que mirabas a Loki y sé que te gustaba. Así que ella es mi esposa, no voy a permitir que se convierta en una más de tus conquistas.

El tronador continúo regañando — Además es tu reina así que debes dirigirte a ella como tal.

Fandral también empezó a pelear—Hablas como si fueras mejor que yo. Todos murmuran que tienes una amante y te digo con la mayor sinceridad si tú la engañas, si traicionas Ikol te expreso de una vez que te la quito, no es una amenaza es una advertencia, no es una traición si te lo digo de frente.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?—dijo Thor con indignación.

—Me gusta, es cierto... Lo admito pero sé que sientes algo por ella. No quiero traicionarte Thor, ni perder nuestra amistad así que no volveré a entrometerme en su relación al menos que tú la dejes, no voy a perder la oportunidad.

—Fandral.

—Lo lamento Thor, pero no voy a rendirme tan fácil.

El rey no actuó enojado o impulsivo como lo haría en su adolescencia, si no deforma madura. —Entiendo Fandral pero ella es mi esposa, no voy a dejar que nadie me la quite...Es mi reina, debe estar con su rey.

Loki sonríe mientras es arrastrada por Thor, al fin un poco de atención— ¿Qué significa todo esto?

—Lo que viste, cuando tienes a una mujer desatendida esta busca a otro.

Thor con amargura preguntó—Mi mejor amigo ¿Es tu amante?

—No lo llamaría de esa manera, aunque si tú tienes una ¿Por qué yo no?

—Escucha Ikol...

Loki se acercó—No escúchame tu a mí. Tu reputación, mi reputación están comprometidas. Crees que el pueblo no se da cuenta o no percibe que andas con otras mujeres que no son tu esposa porque te andas besuqueando con cualquiera, lo peor es que me insultan a mi asegurando que yo no soy suficiente para ti.... Pues si tú tienes una relación amorosa no veo porque yo no puedo tener uno. Tú me ignoras desde que estuvimos juntos me estas evitando, actúas siempre extraño un día me sonríes y al otro no me vuelves a ver.

Él se enojó y le contestó –Es por eso amas a Fandral y por eso no aceptas que yo te bese.

—Ya te dije que los besos míos son veneno.

Thor apretó su agarre—Estas siempre con él ¿No es así? Me estas traicionando con mi mejor amigo.

Loki jugo con la armadura de Thor, distraídamente — ¿Y te interesa? ¿Te importa que este con otros hombres? Ya que no me amas, no debería molestarte...

El la agitó con ímpetu, oprimiendo esas frágiles muñecas sobre la pared y la apretó contra ese muro lejos de la multitud, sus cuerpos juntos se pegaban uno contra otro. Como si no fuera suficiente que el tonto de Fandral lo hiciera ahora Thor ¿Qué pasa con esos guerreros? Siempre tan bruscos.

Pero con el tronador era diferente este parecía dejarse llevar por la fragancia de la hechicera porque aspiró aquel aroma cargado de éxtasis como si el cuerpo del ex príncipe guerrero ardiera y se estremeciera. Incluso podía sentir la boca de Thor en su cuello como si quisiera morderla, una mano sostenía sus muñecas y la otra estaba en las caderas de Ikol.

El tronador abrió la boca, empezó a chupar y luego a morder suavemente su cuello. Ahí es donde estaba perdiendo el control como generalmente pasaba cuando en tronador se enfadaba— Thor me estas lastimando.

Aún la apretó más contra él siendo más violento – Eres mía— gruñó como un animal posesivo.

Ikol no sintió miedo si bien se molestó, y trató de separarse —Qué no escuchaste, que me estas lastimando Thor y desde cuando soy de tu propiedad, yo no soy de nadie...No estás pensando en mí, estas siendo egoísta intentas marcarme como tuya, que todos sepan que te pertenezco. Yo no quiero que me veas de esa manera tan mal como una pertenencia, una cosa que usas y dejas cuando te aburres...—Dijo Loki mientras jadeaba un poco.

Lo que dispara la memoria de Thor se queda mirándola y recuerda al hechicero, recuerda lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con Loki en el jardín, el error que casi comete. Este la suelta y le dice que— Lo siento, no sé lo que me paso.

—Eres un salvaje bruto. Puedes fingir que tienes una autoridad sobre mí, pero no es así, no tengo miedo a nada puedes atarme, amordazarme, encerrarme o golpearme. Pero nada de eso me importa, yo no te pertenezco, tú no me mandas...

Thor peleando o más para que Ikol no lo viera como su verdugo añadió—Bueno puedo destruir tu reino, incendiar ese lugar, matar a tus hermanos frente a ti, puedo enviarte con ese Titán a quien temes. Si fuera malvado haría eso, si de verdad quisiera que hicieras mi voluntad, si de verdad quisiera que te arrodillaras frente a mí y obedecieras mis caprichos.

—No puedes hacer eso, ni si quiera pensarlo ellos son mi familia Thor. Además, el Titán no es alguien con quien desearías tratar él es malo.

—Así que ahora harás lo que digo porque me temes. No hay más amantes, hay satisfacción para mí... Eso es lo que pasa Ikol a las personas se les controla con miedo pero es mejor que te respeten a que te teman.

Loki se burló —Yo no temo a nada porque no vas a matar a mis hermanos, si llegas a tocarlos no quedara nada más que mi rabia y confía en eso que acabare con todo...

Thor no lo iba a hacer sólo lo decía para ver la reacción de Ikol—Si me desobedeces en uno de mis mandatos lo pagaras, te castigare. Traeré a tus hermanos y los matare frente a ti. ¿Qué harías si te dijera eso?

Por supuesto Loki se preocupó, estaba a la defensiva—No te atreverías... No puedes lastimarlos ellos no han hecho nada en tu contra, el problema sería conmigo.

—Sé que temes perder las únicas personas que se preocupan por ti, el amor es una debilidad, es un arma que se vuelve contra ti ¿No es así?

Ikol con convicción dijo —Si mataras a personas inocentes no serias digno, tu no los asesinarías, yo se eso. No eres tan malvado quizás a veces pierdes el control cuando te enojas, debes ser un guerrero pero en realidad eres bueno y sentimental... (Quizás cuando el tronador era un arrogante príncipe rebelde hubiera cometido esa clase de injurias pero ahora no, reconocía que Thor había cambiado, era digno.)

El rey sonrió — Es cierto no los mataría pero he probado que no eres tan mala, si estas dispuesta a humillarte por ellos.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? No es suficiente con tomar mi cuerpo ahora quieres mi voluntad, mi libertad... Te burlas de mí.

—Te daré libertad, no te tomare por la fuerza.

— ¿Harías una guerra sólo por una tonta presunción?

—Sabes que ganaría una guerra sin problemas.

—Si te obedezco con todo eso de no tener amantes tú no le harás nada a mi reino, ni a mi familia y me resguardarás de Thanos.

Thor se burló —Lo prometo, si eres una buena niña.

—Me subestimas mucho. No sabes lo que soy capaz.

No quería que ellos sufrieran porque esos gigantes eran su familia y fueron amables con ella. Por eso esta los apreciaba si Thor los tocaba se vengaría porque había una parte de ella que temía a la ira de su esposo pero Loki sabía que el tronador no haría daño a inocentes. Ese no era el Thor que conocía, él hacía eso porque se suponía que Ikol no sabía cómo era el tronador.

Thor podía pretender ser malo para intimidar y se supone que Ikol no lo conocía para decir que estaba mintiendo...

El tronador murmuró—Yo nunca le haría daño a inocentes eso debes saberlo...

Loki susurró— Lo sé.

—Si yo te prometo no engañarte con ninguna mujer, tú me prometes no traicionarme tampoco ¡Es un trato justo!—dijo el rey.

—Es justo si te besas con Amora, encontrare a alguien y lo besare. Si me doy cuenta de que tienes un amante, yo tendré uno también. Si quieres que sea fiel, tú deberás serlo. Es tan simple como eso esposo.

Thor sonrió, él sabía que, aunque quisiera no podía ser infiel eran las consecuencias de enamorarse de un hechicero traicionero. — Está bien, prometo ser fiel a ti, si tú eres fiel a mí. Tú serás mía y yo seré tuyo para siempre.

—Vas a ser un hombre de una mujer, eso es nuevo. Monogamia no es para ti, pero tan poco es para mí.

El tronador reflexionó —Con tal de no verte con alguien más soy capaz de todo... La fidelidad es muestra de lealtad y respeto hacia mí. Eso es lo que quiero de ti y a cambio yo te daré lo mismo.

Loki con veneno expreso sus celos—Está bien. Yo no estado con nadie a diferencia de ti que te revuelcas con cualquiera.

El tronador no había estado con nadie tampoco en muchos milenios aparte de Ikol —Ya no soy lo que solía ser. He cambiado me he dado cuenta de que no sirve de nada tratar de sacar de la cabeza lo que esta incrustado en el corazón.

—Es por eso que te emborrachas ¿Olvidar? Olvidar con alcohol, olvidar con un cuerpo de otra mujer lo que anhelas, eso es tonto.

Thor suspiró—Quizás lo que ame, nunca me amo, quizás el único cuerpo que quise junto a mí fue imposible tener. De qué sirve otra mujer cuando la única que quiero no está. Trate de engañarme, de fingir, de luchar, pero nada funciono.

—Y la patética mortal, escuche que tu...

—Me atraía.

Loki frunció el ceño y añadió con amargura— ¿La amabas?

El tronador fue sincero—No la amaba, mi corazón le pertenecía a mi alma gemela. Eso ya no importa eres mi esposa ahora no voy a hablar de mi pasado porque tú eres mi futuro...

La embaucadora pensó en voz alta de repente—¿De verdad querías a Loki, más que a ellas?

Thor con melancolía añadió—Más que a nada en el mundo, nadie se igualaba a él. Sé que te culpé por su muerte, quise lastimarte para vengarme, sentirme mejor conmigo mismo por haber vengado su muerte. Pero todo esto es mi culpa, yo no lo salve, debo vivir con esto, vivir con el hecho de que nunca le dije cuanto lo quería... Ya hemos sufrido suficiente por algo que no podemos cambiar, es tiempo de seguir adelante.

—En realidad no creo que él te odie –dijo Loki en un impulso por hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Me gustaría que eso fuera verdad—contestó Thor con nostalgia.

—Incluso creo que te quiere. Eras la única persona que estaba allí para él pero cuando te fuiste se sintió solo quizás hasta te extraño, cuando no fuiste a visitarlo te espero y cuando lo abandonaste.... ¿No crees que eso es triste que la persona que quieres no le importe su muerte o su futuro lleno de dolor?

Thor estaba un poco triste —Nunca deje de pensar en él porque yo lo quiero más de lo que él pudiera prever, no fui a verlo porque soy cobarde y no quería enfrentarme a él, ver en sus ojos que me odiaba, ver que le falle... Loki era mi responsabilidad.

—Eres posesivo a veces y pierdes el control no obstante sé que nunca matarías a mi gente porque no eres un tirano.

—Tú no me conoces. ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que soy o no capaz?

Loki sonrió con ironía —Llámalo una corazonada.

—Sólo estaba celoso. — de repente Thor murmuró con timidez.

—Porque el príncipe cree que no es lo suficiente bueno para mí, entonces por eso me iría con otro, pensé que eras más arrogante.

Thor le dijo algo que ella no sabía—Jane se fue con otro hombre porque yo estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en Loki y no me exicito con nadie que no sea... Eso es lo que paso, quieres saberlo, todo lo que tengo se me escapa entre las manos, no quiero perderte no sé porque, quizás eres como mi ancla que no me permite hundirme, perderme en el dolor y desolación (Llegaste a mi vida y te adueñaste de ella pequeña jotun.)

¿Por qué Thor? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué te rendiste? Loki quiso preguntar, pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire.

—Descubriste que Thanos lo tenía verdad.

—Sé que tuviste tus encuentros con Thanos y eres mía para cuidar, no dejare que nadie te toque de ninguna forma...

Loki suspiró—Se cuidarme sola pero no te entiendo me pides sumisión que este debajo de tu suela, quieres dominar mi espíritu sin embargo dices que te gusta que sea rebelde, eres tan contradictorio en tus afirmaciones. Escucha no voy a cambiar, tengo esa libertad.

—Si tuvieras la libertad de elegir entre tus pretendientes ¿Me elegirías?

Loki respondió sin dudar. —Lo haría. Sé que no nos llevamos bien pero confió en ti.

Antes de que Thor dijera algo o mostrara signos de felicidad apareció un lobo furioso todas las personas corrían con miedo, lo perseguían unos guardias para atraparlo. El rey fue ayudar a mantener la situación, sostuvo al lobo que estaba enojado y quería morderlo, el tronador trataba de sostenerlo fuerte para que no se escapara.

Loki llegó y trató de detenerlo –Déjalo Thor, no le hagas daño.

El tronador lo soltó y el lobo se dirigió a Ikol tranquilamente y este lo acaricio dándole un abrazo – Pensé que no volvería a verte, Fenrir.

—Entonces sabes quién es esta bestia, debí imaginarlo— dijo con indignación el rey.

Fenrir gruñó manteniendo una postura a la defensiva, Loki trató de calmarlo para que no atacara a su esposo –Tranquilo, él es Thor; no te hará daño sé que parece un poco brusco y gruñón, pero tiene un buen corazón, aunque no lo parezca— Eso lo dijo el voz baja.

—No me has explicado que significa esto.

Loki se rio —Creo que no le caes bien.

Thor molesto respondió con sarcasmo —Me di cuenta cuando trató de morderme.

La hechicera acaricio al lobo con ternura—Él es Fenrir, lo encontré abandonado cerca de los límites de Jotunheim y lo adopté por eso es como parte de mi familia.

—Si es de Jotunheim ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Ikol murmuró—No pudo venir solo. Alguien debió traerlo.

—Pero tus hermanos no han pedido audiencia entonces ¿Quién más?

—Fenrir puedes guiarme a la persona que te trajo.

El lobo camino hacia la sala donde generalmente se hacían conferencias importantes. –Así que hay una reunión, pero no me informaron sobre esto, nosotros deberíamos ser los primeros en saber.

Thor musitó – A mí no me dijeron tampoco.

—Deberíamos ver que está pasando.

— ¿Espiarlos? Eso es contra las leyes.

—Qué importa las leyes, quiero saber que nos están ocultando. Además, se supone que somos los reyes deberíamos estar en esa reunión.

Loki camino sin esperar a Thor pero bien sabía que él la estaba siguiendo, se situó por la puerta donde podía ver al tribunal reunido incluso su hermano estaba allí – Una reunión secreta.

El rubio estaba detrás de ella mirando — ¿Por qué nos esconderían esto, somos los gobernantes?

Uno de los tipos paso y Loki con la mano le tapó la boca a Thor— No hables tan fuerte nos van a escuchar.

El tronador cuchicheo muy cerca de Ikol, quitándose la mano–Está bien, puedes soltarme.

Los miembros estaban hablando casi no podían escuchar era sobre evitar una guerra inminente, tratado de paz y al final un nombre resalto Balder.

Cuando iban hablar sobre el tema, la puerta en que estaban recostados se abrió, en un ruido que se retumbo por todo lado. Loki y Thor cayeron uno encima del otro, delante de la audiencia como niños traviesos atrapados infraganti.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Ellos se miraron como si hicieran una clase de telepatía de cómplices – Si, nosotros...

Fenrir entró situándose a lado de Loki, quien tuvo una excusa para mentir –Thor y yo estábamos persiguiendo a Fenrir que vino en esta dirección.

Le dio un codazo a Thor, este no era de decir mentiras, pero no quería entrar en problemas por estar espiando – Si es así... Estábamos siguiendo a esa bestia.

Loki fue inteligente y cambio de tema – La pregunta no es que estamos haciendo nosotros en este lugar si no ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí en una reunión clandestina?

El miembro del consejo murmuró –No es nada importante mi reina.

—Exigimos saber de qué se trata. Creo que estamos en nuestro derecho.

—Hermana.

Loki miró hacia su dirección—Byleistr así que viniste y ni si quiera tienes la decencia de verme primero, conspiras contra mí. Sospeche que eras tú porque trajiste a Fenrir contigo.

—Claro que he venido a visitarte mi hermana, traje las cosas que dejaste en casa. Pero como sabes soy miembro del consejo de los Nueve reinos también.

—Por eso no me comentaste que venias, yo te esperaba desde hace tiempo y apareces de forma clandestina sin avisarme. —Añadió Loki.

Thor murmuró— ¿Por qué no nos dijeron acerca de esta reunión? Creo que deberíamos estar presentes en todo lo referente al reino.

—Sí mi rey. Nos hemos dado cuenta de que quizás fue algo apresurado dejar un reino tan grande en manos de unos niños.

Loki gruñó—No somos unos niños, sabemos lo que hacemos.

—Escondidos detrás de una puerta escuchando no es muy maduro, diría que es bastante infantil.

Thor frunció el ceño — ¿Qué nos quieren decir con eso? Padre nos dejó a cargo por una razón, él no nos daría poder si no estuviera realmente seguro de que estamos listos. Así que no insinúen inmadurez de nuestra parte hemos hecho un buen trabajo en este reino, ustedes no tienen el poder para sustituirnos.

—Odín parece cansado y enfermo. Es obvio que sus decisiones son apresuradas.

Loki estaba enojado –Thor y yo somos perfectamente capaces de gobernar este reino con sabiduría.

—No estamos seguros por eso hemos decidido hacer una serie de pruebas para determinar cuáles son sus capacidades y superar los desafíos. Son varias misiones que van a determinar su valor, empatía, fuerza, la confianza, el trabajo equipo, la sabiduría, la madurez y amor por supuesto. Si pasan esas pruebas les daremos estos anillos símbolo de poder ante los Nueve reinos y si no pasan las pruebas serán destituidos de sus cargos.

— ¿Qué? No pueden hacer eso es contra las leyes, nosotros somos los reyes.

—Como saben los miembros del consejo de los Nueve reinos votaron a favor de esta ley y sabemos que están al tanto de que tenemos ese poder.

Loki enfadada gritó —Ahora es una ley algo que ustedes inventaron.

—Así que ustedes deciden si tienen la suficiente confianza como para aceptar el desafío o si no quedaran como cobardes y arruinaran su reputación. Además de una sanción por no cumplir órdenes.

Ikol estaba disgustado. —Lo haremos, no dejaremos que ustedes nos insulten de esa manera, somos capaces de cualquier cosa... Si creen que pueden dar un golpe de estado están muy equivocados.

Thor se situó a su lado –Aceptamos el reto.

—Está bien. Los convocaremos para el primer desafío, ahora pueden retirarse.

Los dos salieron junto a Fenrir aunque con malos ánimos, caminaron a otra dirección. –Malditos, que se creen que son mandándonos como si fuéramos sus lacayos.

—Ellos tienen poder en los nueve reinos, no podemos revelarnos a ellos.

—Sí, entonces ¿cuál es tu plan? Que esos miembros de los Nueve reinos tomen nuestras decisiones y seamos sus títeres, yo no sirvo para eso. Sé que tienen poder, pero sabes lo que pienso, ellos están ocultando algo, puedo sentir que nos mienten, estaban conspirando a nuestras espaldas, eso no es algo bueno.

—No lo creo ¿Porque se reunirían aquí y no en otro de los reinos lejos de Asgard?

Loki pensativa añadió —Voy a hablar con mi hermano para sacarle información, tenlo por seguro que voy a averiguar que esconden.

— ¿Crees que nos estén ocultando algo grave?

—Todo esto de las pruebas es una manera de alejarnos de Asgard, de que no estemos concentrados en ellos. Nos distraen por alguna razón.

El rey parecía emocionado ante el desafío —Bueno me gustan los retos de demostrar fuerzas.

—Thor estamos hablando de algo serio.

—Sé que estás pensando en conspiraciones, pero la prioridad son ganar los desafíos después de que tengamos el respeto podremos tomar las decisiones sin que ellos se interpongan.

Loki con convicción expreso su contrariedad —Supongo que sí, esos tipos piensan que somos inmaduros, demasiado jóvenes para gobernar y eso hace que las demás personas no nos tomen en serio en nuestras disposiciones. Debemos demostrarles que podemos, no me importa cómo voy a ganar, hare cualquier cosa por no darles gusto a esos malditos miembros del consejo de los Nueve reinos.

—No vas a ganar, vamos a ganar. No sé lo que ellos piensen al hacer todo esto si bien somos capaces de reinar puede que no seamos una pareja enamorada, pero hemos hecho un gran trabajo como reyes hasta ahora, no veo porque nos critican.

Loki indico—No voy a dejar que roben mi reino.

—Nuestro reino. Ese es tu problema siempre piensas en ti como vamos a trabajar en equipo, si claramente no somos un equipo.

—Si es importante no voy a volver a pelear contigo, pero tú debes tratarme con tu compañera de armas y no como una patética esclava sexual o algo por el estilo.

Thor suspiró—Está bien. Puede que seamos esposos sin embargo nuestra relación va a ser profesional no voy a hacer comentarios, ni referirme a ti de esa manera, voy a ser respetuoso.

—Me parece bien, es un trato vamos a demostrar a esos tipos que no somos unos niñitos se juegan a gobernar.

El tronador le tendió la mano y Loki la estrecho con fuerza –Es un trato.

* * *

**Jamás se desvía uno tan lejos como cuando cree conocer el camino.**

Loki pretendía averiguar lo que miembros del consejo estaban planeando con respecto a esa repentina disposición de arrebatarles el poder que por herencia les correspondía, le preocupaba la repercusión que eso podría causar e inclusive afectar la prosperidad de su reino, las cosas iban a cambiar si la decisión de arrebatarles la jerarquía resultara una realidad.

La hechicera también se encontraba ansiosa por los retos que debía enfrentar porque tenía que ganar haciendo una clase de equipo con Thor, quizás en su juventud Loki y el tronador eran compañeros de armas pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora debía volver a eso, a cuidar las espaldas, hacer tácticas, a ayudar a Thor ¿Para qué? sí el arrogante terminaba quedándose con el crédito... Bueno actualmente resultaba diferente, debía ganar por algo importante como pertenecer en el poder como reyes.

La embaucadora no quería involucrarse con el rey del trueno de nuevo después de lo que había sufrido por ser la sombra de su grandeza, sinceramente no le quedaba otra opción que volver a confiar en el tronador, debía regresar a ese estado donde ellos eran un equipo.

Sería difícil para Ikol, había perdido la amistad y la fraternidad desde que empezó a tener sentimientos de resentimiento hacia el tronador. Era necesario crear un lazo fuerte nuevamente y lograr tener una cordialidad suficiente para trabajar a su lado, su esposo debía creer en ella de nuevo como lo hacía con su hermano y la embaucadora estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, si era por un bien mayor.

Se había propuesto a ganar y para eso necesitaba a Thor.

Todo aquel enojo el cual sentía por ese ser que le abandono se convirtió en algo más, dejo de lado las diferencias para poder lograr una alianza después de toda la unión hace la fuerza.

Loki sabía lo que tenía que hacer, buscar información de una fuente confiable- Debo hablar con mi hermano, lo convenceré de que me confíense la verdad o al menos me aclare porque los miembros del consejo de los nueve reinos decretaron esta ridiculez.

El tronador murmuró - Si quieres puedo acompañarte.

La hechicera frunció el ceño - No, yo lo haré sola. Escucha Thor, no te preocupes puedes ir con los guerreros en este momento, parece que estas bien y recuperado. Yo averiguare lo que está pasando, voy a hablar con Byleistr, es la única manera de que sepamos lo que sucede en realidad...

\- ¿Crees que va a decir algo? Los miembros del tribunal no pueden pronunciar nada, ellos tienen que cumplir con la confidencialidad, le es prohibido revelar secretos.

Loki sonrió con malicia- Créeme que tengo mis formas para sacar información, es mi hermano será fácil manipularle con la intención que me diga lo que quiero saber... En la noche hablaremos sobre esto, vamos a empezar hacer planes para ganar esas estúpidas pruebas que nos van a hacer.

Obvio Thor quería pasar tiempo con ella y esa era una oportunidad para eso-Deberías entrenar conmigo para las pruebas físicas sé que sabes pelear porque te vi, tienes buenos movimientos parecidos a los de Loki, por cierto. El punto es que es importante que aprendamos a estar juntos, a trabajar como uno.

Ikol lo pensó era mala idea, pero ¿qué podía hacer estaba obligada a eso? Después de todo debía crear una espacie de compañerismo -Entiendo, acepto tu oferta con la condición de que quiero que seamos únicamente nosotros dos, no quiero ningún guerrero, ni nadie entrometido en nuestros asuntos.

Thor fantasioso - Esta bien, por mí no hay ningún problema mejor así seremos nosotros dos, suena muy romántico

-Ni se te ocurra.

El tronador se rio - Esto va a ser divertido.

Loki gruñó -No para mí.

-Sé que no te entusiasma estar cerca de mí, todo lo contrario detestas el tiempo que pasamos juntos después de todo lo que hemos pasado pero quiero que confíes en mí, que busquemos una afinidad, que llegamos a conocernos de esa manera podremos pasar esos retos sin problemas.

La hechicera se dirigió a Fenrir que estaba en su lado, acariciando el pelaje- Crees que soy tonta se mejor que nadie que es necesario ser un equipo, esas pruebas están hechas para probar nuestra vida marital, nuestro nivel de acoplamiento, nuestra química. No me interesa pasar el tiempo contigo y conocerte (como si no lo conociera) si bien es por un bien mayor.

Thor murmuró -Bueno para mí es un placer llegar a conocerte y pasar mi tiempo contigo.

-Puede que desees mi cuerpo al menos de una manera sexual pero hay una diferencia entre lo físico y lo abstracto. No te va a agradar como soy en realidad cuando empiezas a conocerme veras que no soy tan interesante como creías... Te vas a terminar aburriendo, soy imperfecta y a ti no te gusta eso.

-No me importa, estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme. Lo peor que me podría pasar seria enamorarme de ti o que tú te enamoraras de mí.

Loki le dio la espalda - Bueno eso es un peligro que debes tomar... Conocerme bajo tu propio riesgo.

Thor sonrió -Pareciera que me estas desafiando...Deberías saber que me gustan los riesgos, soy aficionado al peligro.

-Atrévete entonces, señor Odinson - dijo la embaucadora como una sonrisa burlona.

El tronador murmuró- Si no te conociera bien diría que me estas coqueteando.

-Suerte que no me conoces, con tu permiso voy a buscar a mi hermano.

Ikol camino de manera provocativa sabiendo que el tronador la observaba, se fue hacia otra dirección debía concentrarse en lo importante encontrar a su hermano- Fenrir ¿Dónde está Byleistr?

El lobo siguió la pista del gigante de hielo hasta llegar a un cuarto de huéspedes, la hechicera entonces tocó la puerta varias veces hasta que finalmente el príncipe se dignó en abrir.

-¿Ikol?

La embaucadora se recostó a la pared -Parece que al fin recordaste de que existo. No me vas a dejar entrar, hermanito.

Byleistr dejó ingresar a la habitación a sus visitantes. Loki y Fenrir de inmediato se tumbaron en la cama -Sabes para que vine, ¿no?

\- El rey Helblindi y yo te extrañamos, hermana. Dado a que hemos tenido problemas con respecto a nuestro reino, no pudimos venir a verte antes, aunque nos dijeron que te encontrabas bien.

Loki estaba enojada porque no la había visitado-Esa justificación no es del todo clara. No vienes conmigo pero si a los miembros del consejo que nos humillaron a Thor y a mí. Ni si quiera nos defendiste.

Byleistr se sentó a su lado dándole el medallón que Thor le había entregado a Loki en su cumpleaños, el que había dejado perdido, ya que el tronador se la llevo sin ni siquiera despedirse de nadie, ni poder llevarse ninguna de sus pertenencias. La hechicera reconociendo el collar lo tomó con nostalgia sabiendo lo que eso significaba para ella, el pasado que perdió cuando se convirtió en la reina, en Ikol.

El gigante de hielo suspiró -Cuando eras un pequeño, tierno bebé azul, Helblindi y yo te cuidábamos, te cargue en mis brazos muchas veces para que dejaras de llorar, te queríamos tanto... Luego con dolor vimos como Odín te llevo de nuestro lado, juramos volver a traerte donde perteneces, tu hogar. Al momento en que Laufey murió decidimos cumplir esa promesa y hacer que tú volvieras a nosotros como diera lugar, nos dimos cuenta estabas encarcelado por eso alegamos a traerte de nuevo para cuidarte como ellos no supieron hacerlo... Estabas tan mal, tan herido, nos encontrábamos preocupados por tu salud. Velando por ti, pensamos que Odín había cometido una crueldad, era su culpa lo que pasaba contigo, por no educarte bien te fuiste por mal camino, te perdiste en la oscuridad. Queríamos acogerte y lo hicimos.

Loki puso atención moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado- Yo les agradezco eso de verdad ustedes me salvaron, les debo mucho.

\- Quizás pienses que fuimos malvados al obligarte a casarte con el actual rey, que te vendimos a ese hombre como si fueras una cosa sin valor para ser usada pero no fue así, no lo hicimos por ese tratado de paz, tomamos la decisión de dejarte ir con Thor por otra razón...

La hechicera dijo ansiosa - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pensé que ustedes se querían deshacer de mí.

El gigante de hielo añadió siendo sincero -Parecía que estabas muriendo lentamente Loki. No queríamos verte así tan deprimida todo el día, por más que deseábamos que estuvieses con nosotros, no éramos egoístas como para dejarte encerrada, retenida cayendo en silencio en la melancolía.

Ella hizo una mueca - Yo no estaba deprimida.

-Lo estabas, todo debido a Thor.

Loki estaba a la defensiva -Ja eso es mentira, yo deprimida por ese salvaje.

Byleistr sonrió - No seas orgullosa, no tienes que fingir conmigo. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta cuanto querías regresar al lado de en ese momento príncipe Thor? ¿crees que no me di cuenta de que ibas a las reuniones sólo para verlo a él? Te veía escondida mirándolo con anhelo ¿crees que no me di cuenta de que todas las noches parecías llorar por estar aquí? No eras feliz, queríamos que fueras feliz. Entonces nos dimos cuenta de que si seguías de esa manera sin sonreír perderías tu vida, quizás tú lo necesitabas a él.

El gigante de hielo musitó -No encontramos otra forma para que volvieras a sonreír, sabíamos que lo amabas, no me arrepiento de eso Loki aunque me odies por obligarte a casarte, a ser su mujer. No me arrepiento, me doy cuenta cuando te vi hoy que este es tu lugar, a su lado.

La hechicera miró el suelo porque de alguna forma sabía que su hermano estaba diciendo la verdad- Byleistr...

-Está bien, no digas nada. Quiero decirte algo, pase lo que pase debes seguir firme, no te dejes llevar por la venganza sino por el amor que le tienes a él.

Loki no comentó nada, apretó con fuerza el collar- Sabes realmente nunca le mentí a Thor, soy Ikol ahora.

El príncipe tomó la cadena y se la puso a su pequeña hermana- Sé qué harás lo correcto. Confió en ti, superaras cualquier cosa por eso no te defendí porque no lo necesitas todo lo que te propongas lo puedes lograr, eres nuestra esperanza, tú eres todo para nosotros. Sé que Thor es el amor de tu vida por eso no lo lastimes, porque así terminarías tu por herirte como un efecto revote todo lo que haces se devuelve. Nunca has pensado que harás si lo pierdes...

¿Qué pasa después de la venganza?

Loki entendió cada una de esas palabras-Yo no quiero perderlo...Pero no sé cómo reaccione al error que he cometido, es algo muy delicado jugué con sus sentimientos, los pisotee porque quería vengarme, quería que él sufriera, pero lo hecho, hecho está, lo voy a terminar lastimando con la verdad o con la mentira.

-No le has hecho un daño demasiado severo e irreversible, pero puedes hacerlo, ese es el problema todo dependerá si acaso quieres seguir por el camino de la venganza o del amor. Es tu decisión si ambicionas lastimarlo, si vas a ser fiel, leal o traicionarle.

La hechicera sospecho de esas palabras -Hermano ¿Qué me ocultas? ¿Por qué me hablas de ese modo?

-No puedo decirlo Loki. Es mejor para ti no estar al tanto de ciertas cosas, ya que son muy delicadas.

Ikol entendió que debía averiguarlo, debía saber que estaba pasando. -Hermano no crees que es mejor saber lo que estoy enfrentando, si no me dices sería peor.

-Mi pequeña hermana, no quiero que sufras.

Loki se acercó más y con sus manos volvió el rostro de Byleistr para que este le mirara. - Por favor, tarde o temprano voy a saberlo y sufrir por lo que me estas ocultando, si no me dices en este momento de todas formas sabes muy bien que torturare a uno de esos miembros del consejo hasta que me díganla verdad.

-Tan desesperada estarías por la verdad.

-Sé que es importante, escuche que hablaban de Balder. Y si es de él lo que se trata todo esto, soy la primera que debería saberlo.

-Si no te digo no me dejaras en paz.

-Tenlo por seguro, hermanito.

El príncipe aceptó dado la insistencia de la embaucadora -Está bien Ikol. Pero sé cómo vas a reaccionar, te vas a enojar y luego iras a la parte de la venganza.

\- ¿Es tan grave así?

-Lo es, es muy grave y no te lo dije porque sé cómo eres.

Eso aumento la curiosidad -Dime entonces.

Byleistr tomó aire, ya que era un tema difícil de hablar sabiendo Loki se sobresaltaría, era mejor decirle ahora que después cuando la ira se esparciera - Balder parece que te quiere mucho. ¿No crees?

Eso confundió a la reina- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Tiene que ver con todo, más de lo que puedas imaginar. Ikol, todos los problemas se deben a eso.

Loki suspiró -Balder me quiere y yo lo quiero a él. Es mi hermano adoptivo también por supuesto que... Es importante para mí, aunque por cosas del destino debimos alejarnos siempre lo recuerdo con cariño.

El gigante de hielo añadió- Pero no es del todo verdad, lo dices como si fuera todo demasiado perfecto, hay una cosa oscura que ocultas.

Ikol se sobresaltó, Fenrir trató de detener esa frustración - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Byleistr sabía que ella se iba a inquietar, lo mejor era decirlo de una vez a esperar que la situación empeorara -Balder robo el cofre de los inviernos, empezó atacarnos por eso no vinimos a visitarte, él dijo que lo hacía por ti; piensa que te matamos y que debemos pagar por esa razón. Eso no lo es todo, esta tras de Ikol porque él aún no sabe que tú eres Loki.

La embaucadora se levantó llena de rabia gritando - ¿Qué? Todo esto es debido a eso.

-Sí, él parece tener algo contra Thor pero ahora también contra Ikol y va en serio convenció a todo el consejo de que ustedes no servían, envió espías y en base a eso dio una declaración de que su manera de reinar era inadecuada, que ustedes no actuaban como una pareja, que Thor andaba con otras mujeres. El consejo dio su consentimiento para estas pruebas como una manera de probarlos como un equipo, matrimonio y deben ganarlas, si perdieran la corona se dará probablemente a Balder.

-Eso no puede ser.

-Lo es, Balder hizo todo eso, no te dije antes porque sé que querrías ir con él.

Loki gruñó enojada - Y voy a ir, si crees que me quedare sentada mientras él hace daño a mi familia e intenta darme un golpe de estado, estarías muy equivocado.

Por supuesto el príncipe sabía que eso iba a pasar- Hermana, debes mantener la calma.

\- ¿Quieres que me calme? Cuando algo tan malo está pasando.

-Sólo debes ganar, sé que tú y Thor pueden hacerlo.

Ikol parecía exaltado, preocupada por lo que estaba pasando -Voy a hablar con Balder, le diré que estoy vivo y todo se resolverá. Estoy segura de que no me va a hacer daño....

Pero Byleistr lo detuvo- No, no harás. Ese hombre es muy peligroso, sería peor si sabe que Loki su hermano pequeño se casó con Thor su hermano mayor, es mejor que piense que eres Ikol una desconocida para él.

La hechicera se puso histérica- No, iré mi hermano me escuchara, sé que va a detener de eso. Yo lo conozco Balder no es malo...

-Estas engañándote. Parece que dejas que él te controle, no eres tú una embaucadora cayendo en la manipulación de alguien más, deber ser un profesional para lograr algo así.

Byleistr la abrazo con fuerza sabiendo que eso es lo que ella necesitaba- Hermana. Prométeme que no vas a acercarte a ese brujo.

\- Balder es bueno puede detener a Surtur. Yo puedo convencerlo de que deje esa idea absurda de venganza...

Su hermano trató de calmarle sobando su espalda con cariño mientras continuaba abrazándole - Esta bien, todo está bien, él no va a lastimarte.

Loki decidió seguir el consejo-No voy a buscarlo, pero si el viene a mí voy a enfrentarlo.

-Ten cuidado, sólo ten mucho cuidado. No quiero que él te haga daño, sé que lo ha hecho en el pasado. No te preocupes, mantén la serenidad, trata de ganar nada más.

La hechicera estaba preocupada por el reino de hielo - ¿Qué hay del cofre de invierno?

Él sonrió con ternura. -Acaso no sabes que tú eres nuestro cofre de invierno por eso no debes dejar que Balder se dé cuenta que eres Loki.

-Entiendo. Sólo que Balder puede robar mi magia, si lo hace mi cuerpo se trasformara de Ikol a Loki, sin poder evitarlo.

-Entonces aléjate de ese tipo, no dejes que te toque.

Loki asistió.

-Debo irme mañana, soy miembro del consejo así que nos veremos pronto. Nuestro reino está mejorando de las secuelas de la guerrilla puedes visitarnos cuando quieras, al rey Helblindi le encantara verte de nuevo.

La hechicera indico-Sí, quizás un día iré a visitarles cuando las cosas se mejoren por aquí.

-Sé que quieres a Thor por ese amor no dejes que Balder tome el control. Tú eliges si ser leal, si traicionar o no y sé que tu decisión va a ser la correcta.

Loki dijo con gran convicción -Yo ganare esos retos que nos van a poner a prueba a Thor y a mí. No dejare que nos den un golpe de estado, luchare hasta el final, nunca voy a dejar que Surtur se salga con la suya.

El gigante de hielo beso su frente -Cuídate, mi hermana.

-Tú también.

-Puedes quedarte con Fenrir creo que él no quiere dejarte.

-Sí él se quedará conmigo.

El día trascurrió y Loki yacía frustrada porque sus sentimientos estaban revueltos, hace milenios que no veía a Balder y lo extrañaba mucho no obstante Surtur aún se mantenía presente y tenía pánico sabía que ese ser era malo, no dudaría en destruir a Ikol y a Thor si tuviese la oportunidad.

Se enfrentaba a un enemigo muy fuerte, lo peor es que este llevaba la delantera mientras Loki y Thor peleaban, Surtur ya había llevado a cabo todo un plan para darles un golpe de estado, no sólo eso buscaba venganza.

La embajadora se dio cuenta de su error, no estaba concentrada para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, habían evidencias incluso la presencia de Frey era una señal que no capto por estar pensando en la venganza.

El lobo se sentó a su lado- Fenrir. Sabes lo difícil que es enfrentarme a Surtur cuando sé que Balder es una parte de él. Aunque no quiera debo hacerlo; ese ser maligno es muy poderoso puede robar mi magia con gran facilidad, puede doblegarme ya lo ha hecho en el pasado, dejarme sin defensas, es muy fuerte físicamente e inteligente va un paso antes que yo, debo seguirle el ritmo, quizás pueda vencer a Thor sin embargo no puede contra un equipo por eso debo unirme a Thor es la única forma de evitar que este reino caiga en manos de un demonio de fuego.

Fenrir parecía escuchar con detalle - Debo hablar con el rey. He sido una tonta, he perdido tanto tiempo intentado lastimar a Thor cuando el verdadero enemigo está allá afuera tratando de destruirnos.

El cachorro ladro - Voy a hacer lo correcto solucionare esto, ganaremos esos retos y al final, aunque termine perdiendo a Thor, le diere la verdad. No sé si me perdone o entienda mis razones, a lo mejor si me ama lo suficiente será capaz de aceptarme.

Ikol suspiró - Sera mejor que vayamos hablar con él sobre lo que está pasando, Fenrir.

Loki fue a su habitación y entró con sigilo, el tronador estaba sin camisa apenas cambiándose cuando la hechicera entró. Ella lo miró por un momento no se iba a perder una buena vista de esos abdominales, Thor no se dio cuenta de que Ikol estaba y posiblemente si lo hubiera hecho habría tratado de seducirle de alguna manera o mostrar más sus atributos.

La reina paso por su lado con esa elegancia característica - Debemos hablar.

El príncipe se volvió hacia ella, escuchando esa voz neutral - Pareces muy seria ¿Pasa algo malo?

Ella dio unos golpecitos a la cama -Sera mejor que te sientes.

El tronador obedeció, mientras se recostaba en la cama- Esta bien, ¿Averiguaste algo?

Loki dijo rápidamente -Thor debemos ganar no importa cómo. Esa es la cuestión no hay salida más que vencer, sino ganamos nos darán un golpe de estado y no podremos hacer nada para evitarlo.

El tronador notó la incertidumbre de la hechicera -Puedes explicarme con calma lo que está pasando.

La embaucadora estaba tratando de explicar la situación sin que el tronador no se diera cuenta de que Ikol conocía demasiado sobre el tema, era sospechoso que supiera los detalles. Como era la princesa de hielo no conocía a Balder, no conocía mucho de Thor tampoco, aunque Loki lo hiciera debía fingir que no. -Recuerdas cuando estabas enfado conmigo por lo de Loki y trataste de hacerme daño físicamente, mentalmente para vengarte de mí y hacerme sufrir.

El tronador de repente se hallaba avergonzado por lo que hizo, había sido muy cruel y lo sabía -Si bueno yo... Si... Si te hice daño, ya me disculpé por eso, estaba enojado y no pensaba lo que hacía, actué como un maldito contigo, sentí que debías pagar por quitarme a mi hermano. He madurado desde entonces he descubierto que eres un regalo...

Loki entendía, sabía que incito al tronador de muchas maneras, lo conocía tan bien como para hacerlo salir de control y mentirle tampoco ayudo. - Thor, Thor. Puedes callarte un momento.

Él la miró sin entender bien lo que sucedía.-Estoy esforzándome en darte una disculpa, deberías ser más comprensiva, sabes. No es fácil para mí decir todo esto.

La hechicera suspiro - Ya yo te perdoné está bien eso no importa ahora, lo que quiero decir es que resulta que tu hermano menor Balder Odinson quiere hacerme lo mismo.

Thor se levantó y escupió las palabras -¿Qué?

\- Byleistr me lo confeso. Parece que se encuentra enojado, él está detrás de todo Thor, si perdemos nos quitara nuestra corona, nuestro reino, se quiere vengar de esa manera con nosotros dos, pretende destruirnos.

El tronador estaba anonadado, era su hermano el que le hizo daño a Loki, apretó los puños - Ese maldito.

La hechicera empezó a contar la historia del complot- Empezó por tomar el cofre de los inviernos, puso espías a vigilarnos, sembró la intriga con los miembros del consejo. Todo es parte de su plan, si no ganamos perdemos absolutamente nuestra jerarquía incluso nuestro honor se verá afectado.

Thor se mareo; eso era demasiada información, era una noticia bastante impactante - Es Surtur pensé que no volvería a ver a ese tipo jamás y ahora después de tanto tiempo regresa a arruinar nuestra vida (Hace poco me di cuenta de lo que le hizo a Loki, ese miserable cree que no va a pagar por eso, quiero acabar con él antes de que termine por destruirnos.)

Loki no quería que el tronador perdiera la cordura, si destruía al demonio lo haría también con Balder - Espera, espera debemos calmarnos sé que esto es algo difícil de asimilar, pero lo primero es lograr formar un equipo, lo segundo es ganar con eso aseguraremos nuestro reino.

El tronador seguía enojado y la hechicera sabía exactamente por qué.

-¿Qué hay de Balder? Incluso si ganamos él va a volver para vengarse de nosotros, no nos va a dejar en paz.... Además, tengo unas cuentas pendientes con ese tipo, debe pagar por cosas malas que hizo - Gritó Thor.

Loki sabía que el tronador había leído su carta. Su furia no se iba a detener tan fácil, era normal, ella nunca culpo a Balder por la violencia, la agresión de Surtur - Comprendo que es tu medio hermano e importante para ti, eso es un obstáculo... Nos encontramos en guerra contra él y separados no vamos a lograr nada por eso debemos unirnos. ¿Estás conmigo?

El tronador estaba más motivado y con ánimo contundente de ganar-Lo estoy. Balder tiene doble personalidad parece que una de esas lo domina quizás podemos comunicarnos con la parte buena.

La hechicera contesto de repente, ya que como Balder le robaba magia era peligroso estar cerca de este, si absorbía demasiada magia su cuerpo volvería a ser masculino entonces él descubriría que era Loki. Byleistr le aconsejo que lo mejor era no acercarse -No.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Balder podía darse cuenta se supone que él no debía saber. Ikol trato de buscar una excusa que sonara convincente y razonable -Creo que como yo me parezco tanto a Loki, temo que se active su lado malvado al igual si te ve a ti, nuestra presencia puede que termine por alterarle. Cuando las personas tienen personalidades múltiples pasa eso... No es que sepa mucho del tema, ni conozca a tu hermano de ninguna manera posible.

De milagro el tronador terminó por creer esa confusa reflexión-Tienes razón por ahora lo que haremos es prepararnos para esas pruebas; muy pronto el consejo nos va a enviar por nosotros, para empezar.

-Lo sé. Hay que estar listos para cualquier cosa.

Hubo un momento de silencio donde se sentía ese ambiente pesado hasta que el lobo que en la actualidad había sido ignorado dio unos ladridos.

El tronador murmuró mirando a ese lobo dentro de su habitación- Por cierto ¿Que hace esa bestia aquí?

Loki frunció el ceño - Fenrir no es una bestia y se va a quedar conmigo.

Thor enojado trato de quitarse las frustraciones gritando -No se va a quedar, no me gustan esos animales. Dile a tu hermano que se lo lleve lejos de aquí.

La hechicera añadió con vez triste -Byleistr expresó que podía quedármelo para que no extrañara mi hogar, ya que tú no me dejaste despedirme de mi familia, me debes eso. Vine a un lugar extraño siendo un enemigo, sin nada que me recuerde donde vengo.

Thor furioso añadio - Tratas de que me sienta culpable, eso no va a funcionar, ni aunque me hagas esos gestos. Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a esas tretas, ya que Loki siempre me engañara de esa manera por esa razón no voy a caer en tus engaños.

-Pero si Fenrir no te ha hecho nada malo, lo vas a dejar solo y triste abandonado a su suerte. ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

-Si trato de morderme y siempre me está gruñendo, es un lobo que vaya a una cueva y sobreviva.

\- No seas insensible... Sabes él se porta así porque lo tratas mal.

-Claro que no, incluso si fuera amable, ese perro me odia.

-Si fueras amable no pasaría eso acaso no sabes que los animales sienten la energía de la gente. Si le dieras amor todo sería diferente.

Thor ya ni estaba al tanto de cómo esa conversación de alguna forma término en que el tronador no sabía dar amor y por eso recibía odio. -No estamos peleando por esto tan insignificante y no deberías estar hablando de amor como si fueras experta en el tema.... Se supone que debemos llevarnos bien recuerdas, no estar discutiendo por tonterías.

Loki contestó - Bueno si no vuelves a insultar a Fenrir, te perdono.

-No hecho nada malo...

La hechicera insistió sabia como lograr lo que quería, era una embaucadora después de todo-Está bien mi rey todo poderoso acatare tus órdenes. Fenrir no dormirá aquí, pero se quedara a vivir en Asgard, quien sabe quizás sea de ayuda.

El tronador cansado de discutir término aceptando -Esta bien, puede quedarse con la condición de que tiene prohibido entrar a esta habitación o molestarme.

-Eres muy gruñón, sabias.

-Sólo cuando debo serlo, ahora puedes llevarlo a otro lado, lejos de aquí.

Loki murmuró con sarcasmo -Si tú lo dices, con el permiso de su majestad.

La hechicera salió para poner a Fenrir en un lugar seguro donde pudiera dormir, cuando al fin encontró el sitio perfecto para que este se quedara murmuró - Bueno Fenrir este será tu nuevo hogar. No tengas miedo a mi esposo, en realidad no creo que Thor te odie pienso que a lo mejor hasta le agrades, claro no lo va a admitir.

La embaucadora ser rio ante los recuerdos - Lo que pasa es que a él no le gustan los perros lobos sobre todo porque lo han mordido, es una historia muy divertida. No te preocupes es amargado, pero no te hará daño.

El tronador estaba cerca de ella -Escuche eso, siempre tienes que criticarme hasta cuando hablas con ese lobo.

Loki se volvió para ver a su esposo -Thor ¿Qué haces aquí?

El tronador de impaciente busco a la hechicera -Viene a ver porque tardabas tanto.

-Bueno este es un buen lugar para él. Debía tomar mi tiempo seleccionando algo apropiado.

Thor miró donde el perro lobo se encontraba -Creo que está cómodo.

La reina sonrió con gran felicidad -Sí, me parece que le gusta.

El tronador la miró y sintió algo extraño, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, esa sonrisa era tan hermosa, tenía un encanto que no había podido ver antes. Al darse cuenta de su fantasía, jalo a Ikol- Ahora vamos debemos dormir mañana hay que madrugar, no podemos perder tiempo.

La hechicera lo siguió a un paso acelerado -Bien, no tienes que estar jalándome como una muñeca de trapo.

-Sólo cuando eres terca... -dijo Thor de repente deteniéndose, Loki medio pego con él ya que se detuvo cuando iba caminando rápido-. Apropósito ¿Cómo sabias que fui mordido por un perro lobo como Fenrir? ¿Es una historia divertida eh?

Loki se mordió el labio-Al menos ya avanzamos, dices su nombre

Claro otra cosa que Thor dudaba sobre Ikol, parecía conocerlo demasiado-No cambies de tema.

Ella dio escusas como siempre-Lo deduje por tu comportamiento, por supuesto.

El tronador no preguntó nada más, pero esa actitud le hizo desconfiar, empezó a percibir que algo más había detrás de esas excusas, esa evasión al tema tenía sospechas de que esa sutil mujer guardaba secretos. Se daba cuenta que sentía que conocía a la reina y no sólo eso, sino que Ikol le tenía mucha confianza más de lo permitido después de tratar de hacerle daño, ella parecía familiar no sabía si eran delirios, esperanza o simplemente ella actuaba como Loki y eso era sospechoso.

Sin embargo, la tramposa era astuta tratando de esconder todo rastro de señales que él era aquel mercenario villano.

Entraron al cuarto en silencio, se acostaron en la cama con calma, era difícil dormir sabiendo actualmente lo que estaba pasando y lo que debían enfrentar no sólo como una pareja, si no como un equipo, de algún modo tenerse uno al otro era suficiente - Así que no puedes dormir si no estoy, eso significa que te preocupas por mí por eso me fuiste a buscar.

El no respondido porque su respuesta era sí, claro no iba a aceptar delante de ella lo que realmente sentía, era cierto que se preocupaba, que Ikol se había convertido en alguien muy importante e indispensable para él. Era un secreto no quería que esa mujer supiera lo que representaba en su vida, aunque bien el amor lo delataba.

-Buenas noches, Lady Ikol. - Dijo el tronador aun sus cuerpos estaban próximos casi tocándose.

Ella sonrió, cerrando los ojos sintiendo el cuerpo caliente al lado suyo-Buenas noches, mi rey.


	12. Chapter 12

El tronador decidió levantarse temprano, aunque bien tenía un incentivo exquisito para quedarse enrollado en esa cama, que más excusa que cierto cuerpo exótico a su lado para permanecer allí en la intimidad de su habitación por siempre. Se le hacía cada vez más apetitoso dormir junto a esa hermosa criatura celestial, le provocaba un estímulo muy frustrante de darle rienda a sus deseos, ella estaba tan cerca que su cuerpo emanaba calidez, el mismo fuego que quemaba y empezaba a enloquecerlo, era una tentación pasar sus dedos por esa piel de porcelana y era complicado dominar sus instintos ardientes, aún sabiendo que no la podía tocar como anhelaba, al menos en el instante en que ella dormía tenía la privilegiada ocasión de mirarla fijamente admirando su belleza en el silencio de esa mañana fría, tal vez deslizar su mano por sus cabellos negros, por esa estrecha cintura o su boca carmesí y culpar a la coincidencia.

Para alguien que siempre conseguía lo que quería era realmente una tortura estar junto a la fruta prohibida sin poder morderla y saborearla inclusive se le hacía agua la boca de sólo pensar en eso, si quizás el rey era demasiado apasionado, demasiado sediento de deseo para estar todas las noches aguantando las ganas de estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla desenfrenadamente.

Era difícil para él detener esas ansias tan grandes, su cuerpo le exigía contacto, su misma sangre ardía del ímpetu al codiciar algo que no podía tener, sus instintos salvajes parecían competir por tomar el control dominando su mente por completo.

Ella sabía que Thor la deseaba con rigor, sabía que el rey estaba sediento de su cuerpo, esa miraba lujuriosa lo delataba, cualquiera podía notar esa tensión sexual, el tronador no se molestaba en disimular la atracción no obstante Ikol no le proporcionaba lo que necesitaba, ella escondía sus sentimientos para que nadie los notara y el tronador ambicionaba más que su cuerpo, su amor.

Ikol era inteligente, podía mantener a Thor controlado sin necesidad de darle placer u otras tretas que usualmente usaban las mujeres con los hombres, al contrario bien podía manipular al rey sin caer en la incitación porque en ese caso la que perdería la mente sería ella, el tronador se aburría fácilmente cuando le daban lo que quería por eso cada vez que lo rechazaba era como un desafío, un incentivo para él. Entonces lo mantenía en un estado donde lo dominaba, lo estaba enamorando sin percibirlo, Loki no se daba cuenta ella únicamente se protegía, temiendo a ser lastimada por eso no habría su corazón por completo a amar sin barreras, el miedo llenaba su ser, rechazaba el cariño que el tronador quería darle, al tener esa aptitud simplemente lograba que el rey se sintiera más atraído y era como un reto conquistarla.

La reina tenía ese aroma a magia que alcanzaba a su nariz, la misma magia que quemaba su cuerpo con un ardor intenso e insoportable, antes no distinguía esa sensación hasta después de ese día que nunca olvidaría, cuando estuvo con su esposa, sus cuerpos fueron fundidos como uno y consumaron su matrimonio, el tronador fue capaz de sentir más la magia desde ese entonces, era extraño tener esa conexión tan profunda con el mundo mágico de Loki.

Era aquella sensación de su cuerpo junto al suyo única, especial con ninguna chica en su pasado sintió algo tan fuerte, tal vez porque a ninguna había amado realmente como a su esposa. El rey tocó esos labios rojos, suaves, carnosos que provocaba besarlos, si no fueran un veneno mortal por ventura se haría adicto a ellos.

Teniendo la oportunidad no hizo otra cosa que estrecharla en sus brazos aprovechando que ella dormía, el enorme cuerpo musculoso abrazaba aquella frágil muñeca de porcelana, él lo hacía con cariño para que esta no despertara, respirando hondo aquel aroma seductor, sintiendo que tocaba el cielo por un instante.

Seguramente tardó demasiado tiempo aprovechándose de la situación así que se alejó lentamente como si le doliera hacerlo, como si fuera el niño que le robaron el dulce y no hizo nada menos que mirarla fijamente hipnotizado por ese rostro suave aunque la doncella tuviese un carácter fuerte, rebelde e indomable y eso era lo que amaba de ella, durmiendo se veía tan inocente, él la observó despertar tal si contemplara cada sutil movimiento de esa atractiva mujer, ella abrió sus ojos verdes, tan verdes como los de Loki, que expresaban rebeldía, que emanaban poder. Ikol parpadeo varias veces y Thor le sonrió.

Se encontraban frente a frente. Loki hizo un gesto gracioso. —Deja de mirarme.

—No es un pecado admirar la belleza, a cualquiera engañarías pareces un ángel lindo e inocente aunque en realidad seas una pequeña fiera. Y yo soy tu esposo quieras o no tengo derecho.

La embaucadora media dormida, respondió— Tienes derecho pero no mi permiso.

El rey tocó el cabello de la reina realizando una cosa con los dedos que Loki sabía que Thor acostumbraba hacer como muestra de cariño —No necesito tu permiso, eres tan hermosa aún con ese pelo revuelto.

Ikol se rió –Te aprovechas de que estoy dormida ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta como me miras?

Thor se levantó y se aproximó más a ella – Yo nunca he negado mi atracción hacia ti, nunca lo he negado como tú lo haces conmigo.

La hechicera se dio cuenta que no era fácil mantenerse en control cuando en realidad quería tirarse encima de él y recorrer ese cuerpo esbelto con su boca. Pensaba cosas ridículas e inclusive lascivas ahora que se mantenían compartiendo cama y espacio personal además de que Thor estaba siendo galante, no debía dejarse llevar por eso, no caería en esa tela de araña emocional, en la persuasión de un casanova. — Me sorprende que hallas durado tantos milenios soportando las ganas de saltar encima de una mujer, en verdad eres una bomba de pasión reprimida parecería que sólo pensaras en ver como caigo a tu seducción ¿Así eras con todas? ¿Te tiras a sus camas, las tomas y te vas? Les hablas bonito así como a mi ¿Eh?

El tronador no se inmuto, no había ansiado a nadie después de la rubia que hizo que su cuerpo se quemara de lujuria. — He estado solo por muchos milenios (Incluso antes que me volviera impotente, por culpa de Loki) no había una persona con la que deseara estar con tanta intensidad....Es algo patético, seguro has escuchado los rumores que yo era un arrogante cazador, un casanova y conquistador de doncellas lo que no sabes es que en realidad buscaba un verdadero amor, un ser con el que deseara despertar y ahora estas aquí siendo precisamente eso. Eres lo que siempre desee, lo que siempre espere y estoy feliz de haberte conocido, tenerte a mi lado es un privilegio....

—Ahora estas siendo sentimental.

Thor beso su frente lentamente para después mirarla a los ojos – Sé lo que piensas, yo ansió hacer el amor contigo es verdad pero quiero que sea por amor, no por deseo, no porque nos obligan hacerlo, no porque somos esposos. Entiendes lo que digo, quiero quererte bien, vamos lento paso a paso, no ambiciono sólo tu cuerpo, si no conquistar tu corazón.

El tronador acariciaba su nuca reposando sus grandes manos para tocar esas mejillas rojas con sus dedos — ¿Me dejas? Ser parte de tu mundo, compartir conversaciones graciosas y reírnos por tonterías. Simplemente eso es lo que quiero ¿Me das una oportunidad?

Quiero que seas el centro de mi universo.

La hechicera trató de alejarse ya que el tronador se encontraba muy cerca invadiendo su espacio personal, se sentó medio escondiéndose en las sabanas aún se mantenía vestida con una bata larga de color verde que resaltaba su figura, su cabello negro bajaba como una cascada, estaba enrojecida, sin palabras en la boca para contestar. Esa situación era repentina sobre todo porque sabía que Thor era un ser físico, demostraba sus sentimientos de forma carnal y Loki entendía el lenguaje kinésico, era raro, simplemente le daba escalofríos esa manera de actuar. – Para qué quieres... Ya dije sobre conocerme....Yo...

Thor puso un dedo en sus labios para callarle, se acercó de nuevo—Sé que temes a muchas cosas. Yo te solicito una oportunidad simplemente eso, no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi amante por ahora,

Loki lo miró desconfiado, el rey era bastante directo a veces— ¿Por ahora?

El tronador balbuceo las palabras —Escúchame, no estoy tratando de llevarte a la cama porque ya estás en ella. Eso no es lo que quise decir.... Es decir...

Ikol se rió abiertamente – Alardeas que sabes de conquistas y haces todo mal. Que torpe eres.

—Oye estoy esforzándome. No te burles de mí.

—Voy a pensarlo, no se eres muy pervertido para mi gusto. —Dijo Loki burlándose de él.

Thor la atrajo hasta el ligeramente abriéndola la boca para hacer una travesura que moría por perpetrar, la tomó descuidadamente mordiendo la nuca de la reina y parte de la oreja como si fuese un exquisito manjar que debía probar, siendo juguetón susurro en su oído– Pero eso te gusta.

Ikol lo alejó con un golpe suave en el pecho y dejo su mano ahí un momento sintiendo el corazón tronador latir con frenesí— Eso me dolió, idiota

El rey saboreo esa piel que sabía deliciosa, descaradamente paso la lengua por sus labios como si hubiese comido algo realmente dulce y no estuviese satisfecho. Parecía un depredador mirando a su presa antes de caer en sus garras, no disimulaba su avidez.

Paso sus dedos disimuladamente por el brazo de la embaucadora en una caricia de verdad estaba loco por contacto físico—No es mi culpa, eres bastante sensible. Recuerdo en nuestra noche de bodas...

Loki lo interrumpió — ¡Cállate! ¿Cómo dices cosas tan vergonzosas?

—No te alteres parecías disfrutarlo según mi memoria y yo también lo disfrute bastante, no voy a negarlo. Eso no es nada malo todo lo contrario fue maravilloso aunque la próxima vez debemos cerrar mejor las puertas para que nadie te escuche gemir mi nombre, al menos que deses que todo el reino sepa que tu me perteneces.

La hechicera lo miró haciendo gestos de enojo— En tus delirios tal vez.... Además todos se daban cuenta por culpa del señor dominio del clima que era más escandaloso que yo con esos truenos y lluvias torrenciales.

— Aunque estaba en parte bajo los efectos de un afrodisíaco recuerdo gran parte de la noche, no era ningún delirio tú si gemías mi nombre, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Es la primera vez que hay truenos y lluvias torrenciales nunca me había pasado antes nada de eso excepto cuando estaba triste a veces llovía, se necesita emociones intensas para cambiar el clima. Eso quiere decir que eres buena amante la mejor que he tenido, te lo digo como un alago por supuesto.

— ¿Alago? ¡Sí claro! Y eso que no tengo experiencia ¿No es así? De seguro a ti te gusta la carne fresca virgen que no haya sido probada por alguien más, disfrutas ser el primero en joderme...

Thor suspiró —Sé que no tenías experiencia y te trate como si la tuvieras, lo siento. Realmente no pensaba en lo que hacía me deje llevar por la pasión....

Loki con más confianza dijo—No fue tan malo para ser la primera vez, creo que yo también perdí la cabeza ese día, me deje llevar por mis deseos. Reconozco que al principio tenía miedo de que me forzaras, me obligaras a ser sumisa a ti, era una humillación, estaba entrando en pánico cuando me dijiste que me quitara la ropa y que sufriría, pensé que iba a doler sobretodo en el momento que me trataste de forma ruda, me sentí tan denigrada, tan sucia. Me asustaba todo lo que me hacías, la manera en que eras salvaje, me manoseabas y besabas de forma brusca, mordías mi piel como si la marcaras...No tenías control, yo no sabía qué hacer (Surtur me trata del mismo modo como si fuese una cosa sin valor, me sentía como si me convirtiera en una propiedad de alguien más. Si supieras Thor que soy Loki jamás me hubieses tocado como lo hiciste. Surtur me besaba de esa forma, me tocaba igual, sé que tú no eres como él o hubieses abusado de mí ese día.) Pensé en cerrar los ojos y dejar que desquitaras tu furia conmigo, pensé que me quebrarías pero no lo hiciste.... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no tomarme a la fuerza cuando se supone era tu derecho? ¿Por qué contenerse? Tuviste consideración de mí, mis otros enemigos no lo hubiesen hecho...Ellos si tuviesen la oportunidad me habrían destruido.

— Estaba enojado, yo quería hacerte daño en verdad desquitar toda mi ira contigo y era fácil porque.... (Te deseaba, quería tu cuerpo con intensidad, quería márcalo, usarlo para mi placer, que fueras mía y sólo mía por completo.) Tienes razón al verte llorando algo en mi cambio... Eras igual a Loki...Yo sólo quería sentir que aún estaba vivo mientras yo...Cuando estuve contigo fue tan diferente y especial todo parecía como un hermoso sueño.

—Lo sé.

Claro Thor estaba tratando de ser muy sincero con ella—¿No te molesta?

¿Qué?— Contestó Loki con tranquilidad.

—Lo que dije acerca de que pensé en alguien más cuando estaba contigo, usualmente las personas se enojan por eso, a ti te da igual puede que no me ames pero por tu orgullo deberías estar furiosa.

—Realmente no estoy enojada. Si pensabas en Loki cuando estabas haciendo el amor conmigo realmente le amabas, sé que fui un sustituto quizás extrañabas esa sensación nostálgica, suelo hacer que la gente se confunda aunque fui parte de tu retorcida fantasía, está bien era necesario consumar esto del matrimonio, no hace falta amor todo siempre ha sido algo político. Que tú me amaras no era parte del trato en un principio sólo era un pedazo de carne para tu deleite ¿No es así? Eso dijiste que caía más bajo que las mujeres más fáciles del reino así que si estaba enojada contigo llegue a detestarte, estaba angustiada porque me vendieron a ti como consorte, yacía con miedo porque tú tenías derecho a sexo rudo conmigo cuando quisieras, tenía toda clase de emociones... No me explico como la ira nos llevó a la pasión y terminamos apareándonos como animales, caímos bajo pero no me importa porque quise que eso pasara y tú también.

—Sabes que tienes la mitad del poder en este reino y eres mi mano derecha nunca imagine que iba a llegar a (amarte de esta forma desgarradora) apreciar y te irías a convertir en un ser tan importante en mi vida. Nunca antes había hecho llorar a una chica además de (Loki atractiva y rubia Loki, la que nunca pude olvidar) Me sentí una mala persona, me recordó errores del pasado, que mi venganza sólo conseguiría hacerme sentir peor, puede hacerte un daño grave, estuve a punto de cometer una equivocación que me iba arrepentir para toda la vida, por dejarme llevar por el enojo, por eso te prometo nunca más voy a volver a hacerte daño.

—Eres bastante cobarde o blando si yo estuviese en tu lugar probablemente no lo hubiera pensado, te hubiera destruido. (Después de todo eres una buena persona, tienes un buen corazón, no eres una mala persona como yo.)

—¿Es así? ¿Me destruirías?

—Tendiendo la oportunidad lo hubiese hecho, aunque ya no. Te necesito, ya sabes si estas tu a mi lado nadie me dañaría, Balder él no podría.... Así que puedes estar tranquilo, no atentare contra ti.

—La primera vez que te vi tan sensual, exótica y parecida a Loki con esos hermosos ojos verdes que destilaban ira, ambición y poder, pensé que tenías algo que te distinguía de las demás, eras como la estrella más brillante del cielo aunque parecías tan pequeña, tan frágil junto a los guerreros gigantes de hielo, sin embargo luchabas como una fiera. Eso me pareció interesante, atractivo, me di cuenta quizás tú te convertirías en la causa de mi destrucción y me encontré tentado en ese peligro.

—Oh Thor siempre ha sido de los tipos que caen directo en la trampa, basta un cuerpo sexy con una daga en tu espalda para conquistarte.

—Que más puedo decir, me atrae el peligro.

—Eres crédulo, no tienes la mínima idea de lo que te enfrentas crees que la vida es dulce, color de rosa pero no es así, la sólo vida es cruel y despiadada porque eres un niño mimado, alabado por todos y nunca has sufrido nada piensas así. Tú no sabes de la vida... No sabes que es el sufrimiento. Es fácil dañar a las personas con palabras, con acciones incluso sin darnos cuenta, rompemos desde adentro, las heridas del corazón son peores que las físicas eso debes aprenderlo bien Odinson, eres un guerrero que no sabe que significa el verdadero dolor, el más crudo dolor, el que hace que anheles estar muerto.

—He sufrido la traición de mi "hermano adoptivo" y soportado el odio, la indiferencia de este. ¿Crees que no conozco el sufrimiento? Cuando me arrancaron lo que más quiero en la vida... Ese dolor en el pecho donde rompieron mi corazón, eso es dolor. Yo sé sobre sufrimiento y ¿Tu? Lo dices por experiencia ¿Te han rompido desde adentro? ¿Te han lastimado? ¿Conoces el dolor?

Loki desvió la mirada, hay muchas formas de romper a alguien y quizás ella estaba rota, demasiada destrozada para que alguien la arreglara. El silencio fue más que una afirmación.

—Entiendo. Hay cosas que ocultas, prefieres que yo no sepa y no te voy a obligar a contarlas quizás con el tiempo puedas hacerlo, sé que no confías aun en mí, tiene sentido no obstante poco a poco quiero ganar tu confianza. Si alguien te rompió el amor te hará sanar, si alguien te hizo daño en el pasado eso no va volver a pasar porque yo voy a protegerte.

Loki gruño estaba contando demás, no quería ser vulnerable—Eso dices con palabras, yo no creo en palabras, ni en juramentos. Las personas mienten Thor, eres demasiado ingenuo para no ver eso. Te pido que no me mientas, no hagas promesas que vas a romper.

—Quiero que confíes en mí.

Loki estaba cansada de promesas rotas—La confianza se gana con el tiempo y se rompe con facilidad. Te advierto que si me fallas una vez, sólo una vez te odiare, no quiero vivir junto a alguien que me lastima, que no sienta seguridad... No quiero sufrir por tu culpa.

—Está bien, quizás no confíes en las palabras pero si en las acciones, te demostrare lo que siento, no te voy a decepcionar, con el tiempo ganare tu confianza. Por el momento podemos empezar de nuevo, es obvio que tenemos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos, es mejor llegar a ser amigos y dejar las peleas atrás.

—No pelearía tanto si tú no te comportaras tan infantil además los amigos no tratan de tomar a la fuerza a sus amigos, ni los muerden y estoy segura que no quieren acostarse con ellos...

Thor guiñó, siendo seductor—Podemos intentar todo eso de la amistad por ahora mientras te enamoras de mí.

Loki se rió de él, siendo sarcástica – Si claro, ya estoy empezando a enamorarme, no puedo aguantar las ganas de tirarme en tus brazos como las patéticas chicas que cortejas.

El rey estaba en una situación donde no tenía idea como cortejar a Ikol ella era diferente de todas las mujeres que había conocido en su vida, parecía difícil enamorarla pero no imposible. De amigos a amantes ¿Eso podría funcionar?

—Pues lo harás mi reina aunque me tarde milenios, soy muy terco cuando debo serlo, por eso siempre consigo lo que quiero y si lo que quiero es enamorarte ten por seguro que lo haré.

Loki murmuró enojada para sí misma – Nunca cambiaras idiota egocéntrico, crees que puedes conquistarme como a las demás...

El tronador se levantó para irse a bañar— Escuche eso Ikol. De verdad tienes mucha inseguridad en ti misma acaso no ves que no eres como las demás, no te compares porque con ninguna he sentido algo tan fuerte. Quiero decirte que yo jamás he amado a alguien con todo mí ser mas que ya sabes quien y quiero amarte a ti, esto es nuevo para mí posiblemente sea inexperto en cosas del romance, nunca me he esforzado en ganar el corazón de una doncella tanto como quiero ganar tu amor.

El la hechicera notó la convicción de esas palabras. –Yo nunca he amado a nadie, no sé cómo amar a alguien. Siempre el amor se vuelve dolor, el dolor odio y el odio en venganza que me absorbe por completo.

—Yo te enseñare que es el amor, sólo déjame acercarme a ti, no es necesario ir rápido podemos primero ser amigos, llegar a conocernos, si sientes lo mismo y dejas de temer podremos amarnos como marido y mujer.

Loki no dijo nada desvió la mirada de nuevo, Thor ya estaba empezando a conocer esos pequeños gestos y pensaba que era fascinantes hasta adorables.

Thor tiró su camisa descaradamente mientas se iba hacia el baño, la hechicera lo notó — ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy hablar con tu hermano.

—Espera ¿Qué hay de mí?

—Nos vemos más tarde para entrenar.

La embaucadora quedo allí sentada en ese suave colchón mirando ese cuerpo escultural enfrente suyo sin camisa esos músculos marcados eran un deleite a la vista, no era hora de pensar en eso así que decidió preguntar algo más sensato— ¿Para qué vas hablar con mi hermano?

—Porque según sé, hoy se va y necesito todos los detalles sobre cuando son las pruebas así hago un régimen de entrenamiento para nosotros.

—Mmmm Yo iba a despedir a mi hermano.

—No, sé lo que quieres pero pretendo hablar con él a solas puedes ir después.

Loki estaba sospechando — ¿Me estas ocultando algo?

Thor se acercó puso su frente contra la de ella en un acto tierno– No te preocupes, no es nada serio, mi amor.

Después de tocar a Ikol unas cuantas veces y ser cariñoso, se fue a bañar. Loki quedo sentada en la cama media confundida, Thor estaba actuado muy extraño, era demasiado afectuoso. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien mimara de ella de tal manera, al menos no en mucho tiempo.

Después de unos minutos el tronador salió vestido majestuosamente como el rey que era, beso la mejilla de Loki suavemente con ternura y se inclinó un poco coqueteando —Espero con ansias volver a verte mi bella reina.

La embaucadora sintió escalofríos, no contestó, no dijo absolutamente nada, ya era costumbre quedar sin palabras frente al rey. Ella sabía cómo actuar con un hombre agresor que la golpeaba, podía con un sujeto que la sometida pero no estaba preparada para alguien amoroso. Thor estaba cambiando, se estaba volviendo tierno y dulce, eso le asustaba porque estaba tan sedienta de amor, de ser realmente tratada como un ser valioso que era tan vulnerable a que un hombre con labia la conquistara y no podía perder la cordura en ese momento, el amor la convertiría en una presa fácil y ocupaba su cerebro para pasar esas pruebas o Surtur les quitaría su reino.

Debía mostrarse frió no dejarse llevar por el cariño de ese hombre tan atractivo como un espécimen tan vigoroso y fornido. No pensar en él de esa forma, era su compañero de armas desde ahora.

Thor se había enterado que el príncipe de hielo ese día retornaba a Jotunheim y Byleistr como miembro del consejo de los nueve reinos tenía conocimiento sobre los desafíos que iba a tener que enfrentar además que el tronador pretendía averiguar más sobre su reina y quien más que el hermano de Ikol para eso.

Byleistr estaba en la sala de reuniones en el preciso momento cuando Thor entro parecía que el gigante de hielo se encontraba esperando que eso pasara. El tronador se sentó al frente, de forma seria y formal, dijo. – Solicito una audiencia, príncipe de Jotunheim.

—No necesitas ser tan formal después de todo somos cuñados.

Thor fue directo al punto—Bueno si es así, necesito hablar sobre mi esposa.

—Lo sé, supuse que te preocuparías tanto cuando Ikol te conto lo que le dije que vendrías corriendo a pedir información sobre eso.

—Estoy aquí porque me preocupo por ella por supuesto.

El gigante de hielo también quería saber muchas cosas —¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

— ¿Qué?

—Ikol es importante para nosotros, es nuestro tesoro ¿Lo es para ti? ¿La amas? ¿Qué estás dispuesto hacer por ella?

Thor no había asimilado toda esa información, eran repentinas tantas preguntas —Bueno yo... No sé qué siento exactamente, es algo que estoy tratando de entender.

Byleistr impaciente por esa respuesta— ¿No sabes?

El príncipe quería saber si el rey amaba a Ikol—Entonces si ella se fuera a ser feliz con otro hombre, si amara a alguien más ¿Qué harías? ¿Podrías soportarlo?

Thor se puso tensó completamente, apretó los puños con fuerza, gruñó recelosamente y se notaba que estaba muy enojado al punto que temblaba de ira de solo pensar o imaginar esa escena en su cabeza –Yo no dejaría que eso pasara ella es mía, nadie más puede tocarla porque es mi esposa.

Eso es egoísta y posesivo, la manera de gritar, de gruñir, de enojarse, de tensar su cuerpo de tal forma por una simple acción relativa, pensó el gigante de hielo – Te enoja mucho de sólo imaginarlo pero si ella es feliz con el ser que ama y sonríe con él ¿Qué harías? ¿Le arrebatarías su felicidad por un deseo egoísta?

Thor pareció pensarlo por largos minutos y con dolor añadió—Si Ikol es feliz.... Si ella no me ama, no la retendría. La dejaría ir, no puedo obligar a alguien a amarme a quedarse conmigo si no quiere.

El gigante de hielo sonrió satisfecho de esa respuesta—Eso es amor, rey de Asgard. Te sacrificarías a ti mismo por su bienestar, estás dispuesto a perderla aun si tuvieses que sufrir al verla con alguien más, si ella sonríe y está contenta no le quitarías su felicidad porque es importante para ti hacerla feliz. Creo que si piensas de esa manera puedes pasar toda prueba, si realmente le amas y harías cualquier cosa por la reina.

—Tienes razón soy un idiota enamorado, es vergonzoso admitirlo hace poco tiempo la odiaba, era como un enemigo que debía destruir y mírame ahora cayendo en el amor en lo más profundo. Si acaso Ikol amara a alguien más sufriría mucho, el dolor me consumiría, sería demasiado para mí, ya que han pasado muchas cosas y lo menos que quiero es perder algo que nunca tuve en primer lugar

Byleistr se dio cuenta que el tronador era sincero cuando hablaba acerca de sus intensos sentimientos —Está bien tronador desde que te vi supe que eras el ideal para mi hermana puede que sean dos personas diferentes, opuestas pero juntos se complementan.

El rey de Asgard lo dudaba, ya que en esa época estaba enojado y actuaba de forma grosera, altanera, arrogante y mal educada. —En ese tiempo... Buscaba hacerle todo el daño que podía a Ikol para vengarme de ella, así que no sé qué viste de bueno en mí ¿Que podía darle a una bella princesa? Mientras que sus pretendientes besaban sus pies, la alagaban y le daban joyas, lo único que yo le otorgaba era despreció y odio.

—Sólo lo supe al momento en que los vi lado a lado, ustedes dos están predestinados a estar juntos, ese es el destino.

Thor era inseguro—Es sólo que mi reina no me ve de la misma forma, Ikol no me ama como yo a ella. No es suficiente con mi amor, no sé si este sentimiento es suficiente para los dos.

Mientras el gigante de hielo bien sabía que Loki le quería solamente que ocultaba sus sentimientos y creaba una muralla invisible para protegerse. —Quizás te ama más de lo que imaginas, debes darle tiempo para que lo asimile, ella no está acostumbrada a amar a las personas siempre ha sido rencorosa, se deja absorber por el dolor y lo convierte en odio autodestructivo. Termina lastimando lo que quiere por miedo, miedo a amar, miedo al rechazo, miedo... Sin embargo si tu estas con ella puedes ser su soporte, el que nunca ha tenido, si le das esa seguridad, si Ikol confía en ti dejaría de temer y se arriesgaría amarte.

—Yo no sé amar tampoco pero quiero hacerlo, quiero amarla aunque no lo entienda aunque no sepa cómo.

—Debes descubrirlo entonces simplemente déjate llevar.

—¿Crees que ella me ame? Tú que la conoces bien.

Byleistr suavizo su mirada viendo esos dos enamorados uno de otro y no sabiendo cómo expresarlo, allí estaba el sentimiento—Tronador si no estuviera seguro de que Ikol sentía algo por ti no la hubiese mandado a casarse contigo. Es simple la reina es delicada como una rosa, sus espinas la protegen del dolor, crea esas barreras para protegerse por eso ella debe verte como una aliado, como alguien que le va a cuidar, no dejes que nadie te la quite, que nadie la lastime porque entonces se marchitaría.

—¿Que nadie me la quite? ¿Qué nadie la lastime? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Yo no le dije esto a Ikol porque me preocupa su reacción sin embargo te lo diré a ti, tómalo como advertencia. La razón por la que quería hablar contigo es que van hacer una inauguración oficial para que la certidumbre se dé cuenta acerca del desafío que sus reyes deberán superar. El rey Helblindi y Balder fueron invitados, ya sabes tu hermano es heredero también, su destierro termino él puede regresar a Asgard cuando quiera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que el vendrá aquí? Está desterrado, es imposible...

—Balder es el siguiente en la línea, eso lo convierte en un heredero. Va a venir ya que esta inauguración le concierne puesto que si ustedes no pasan esas pruebas este reino será de él.

—Yo y mi reina no vamos a permitir que nos arrebaten nuestro reino.

— El problema no es que esté presente, es que va querer acercarse a mi hermana, ella como ser mágico es vulnerable, Balder puede causarle daños con sólo contacto físico.

Thor murmuró enojado—¿Crees que yo voy a permitir que se acerque a mi esposa?

—No es tan fácil rey de Asgard. Sé que no sabes sobre el tema porque eres un guerrero, ahora deberas aprender, hay varios tipos de hechiceros como ves Loki e Ikol son una clase poderosa llamada mystic que al llegar a una edad temprana buscan a su alma gemela para enlazar la magia con este y crear un vínculo de por vida que le permite conservar su sortilegio, es hereditario lo que significa que sus hijos con un tipo como tu van a ser Magnarus, los seres más poderosos de todo los nueve reino.

Thor añadió– Así que mis hijos van hacer muy fuertes de seguro por eso Odin me caso con ella, así tendríamos herederos poderosos.

—Si son los más poderosos. A veces para alcanzar su poder máximo los Mystic deben trasformare en Wizard por medio de una metamorfosis eso es lo que paso con Ikol. En cambio Balder es Warlock, un vampiro mágico que se alimenta de energía para aumentar su poder, usualmente escoge a su víctima meticulosamente y debe tener ciertas características, a veces la que sea más dulce para su paladar, al primero que sus instintos sientan atracción lo muerden, inmediatamente ese individuo es elegido para ellos y son territoriales, posesivos con estos.

El príncipe pareció más preocupado — El mordió a Loki lo que significa que ya está marcado, se siente a atraído por su magia, él piensa que es de su propiedad y hará cualquier cosa por tenerlo a su lado.

—Robarle magia le causa perjuicio a Loki, es por eso que el contacto físico le hace daño, le roba la esencia, lo sé.

—Lo vas entendiendo, tú no eres un hechicero pero tienes magia elemental y la magia de intercambio con Ikol. Ella te reclamó como compañero de vida y tú aceptaste, hiciste un vínculo al momento que consumaron el matrimonio.

Thor sonrió – Eso quiere decir que somos almas gemelas, ella me eligió a mí, yo pensaba que me odiaba.

—Exactamente, son almas gemelas por eso funciono, también te eligió como pareja porque compartió su magia contigo. Como Ikol conserva magia Mystic de Loki, Balder se va a sentir atraído, sus instintos animales lo dominan, él no puede impedir desearla, no puede evitarlo, él marcó a Loki como suyo.

—¿Qué debo hacer entonces?

—Debes ser sobreprotector, marca tu territorio. Sé que suena absurdo, Balder o Sutur realmente sienten atracción por el olor de la magia, tú también tienes esos instintos la diferencia es que ya eres pareja de Ikol. Él tiene lujuria, es adicto a tener contacto con seres poderosos y robar energía mágica

Thor dijo—Si Ikol me dio su magia quiere decir que nos pertenecemos, no puede hacer nada.

—No te confíes rey. Él ya está obsesionado sediento de magia, la única forma de quitarse el deseo que lo consume es aparearse con el Mytic escogido.

El tronador gritó enojado— Seria Loki pero como murió, su magia ahora es de Ikol ¿Qué quieres decir que lo deje estar con Ikol? De ninguna forma no lo voy a permitir, ella es mía.

—Realmente eres posesivo, está bien eso es bueno. Ella no puede tener intimidad con Balder incluso ser tocada es doloroso, si están juntos el podría robar su energía hasta matarla, sería un riesgo peligroso.

—Balder era cercano a Loki significa que pudo hacerle un daño severo incluso matarlo.

—El príncipe pudo hacerlo, no lo hizo por una razón.

—¿Cuál? —Preguntó el tronador.

"Es la primera vez que veo un Warlock oprimir sus instintos salvajes por alguien. Esta es una ventaja, si ama a Loki no lo mataría, él lo querría a su lado eso fue lo que paso no puede acostarse con Loki porque quiere mantenerlo como una joya preciosa de su colección. Es interesante lo de conservarlo aunque lo desee con vigor no se dejó llevar por sus deseos, no sé cómo pudo dominarse tanto, sabía que podía matarlo por eso no se excedió debe ser muy inteligente para eso. Aun así debe mantenerse lejos de Loki podría hacerle daño, no puedo dejar que eso pase, Thor es el único que puede protegerla" Analizó el príncipe.

—Si lo dejo vivo significa que tiene sentimientos por él. .... —Añadió Byleistr sorprendido—

—¿Y qué pasa con Ikol? Él la odia porque piensa que mato a Loki.

— Los Wizard están extintos eso los hace seres exóticos por esa razón Ikol tenía muchos pretendientes además de su belleza y ese poder hará que el príncipe Balder se sienta atraído por ella.

Thor frunció el ceño con enojo—Yo no quiero que se sienta atraído por ella porque entonces querría arrebátamela.

—No puedes evitarlo. No te preocupes Ikol te eligió a ti, ya te marcó como de su propiedad cualquier hechicero sabe por el olfato que tú ya tienes a alguien y tu cuerpo es de Ikol ahora, al igual que ella tiene tu olor de magia elemental en si como si fueras su dueño. Todos saben que tú y Ikol ya son una pareja mágica sólo el verdadero amor es capaz de unir las almas.

—Es por eso que Amora dijo que olía a Ikol o a Loki. Esto es muy extraño sabes, no entiendo nada sólo sé que no permitiré que Balder me quite a Ikol.

—Piensa en esto Ikol también se siente atraída por él porque Balder tiene un tipo de magia que seduce como una trampa. Por supuesto si tu estas allí el amor es más que un falso amor.

—No dejare que la toque, ni que le haga daño, ya lastimo a Loki una vez, no permitiré que pase de nuevo con Ikol.

—Sé a ciencia cierta que Surtur es muy fuerte. Thor debes tener cuidado está enojado recuerda que él ve a Loki de su propiedad, y piensa que ustedes se lo arrebataron (Va querer vengarse de ti por quitarle algo que según él le pertenece.).

—Yo puedo contra esa escoria.

—Traje a Fenrir con Loki por una razón, él tiene magia Magnurus lo que significa que es uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de los nueve reinos.

Thor se asombró —¿En serio? Ese lobo.

—Sí, lo deje para protección de mi hermana parece inofensivo no se mucho sobre él, ni donde viene, ni sobre sus poderes sólo que esconde su magia. Permite que este al lado de Ikol, su tipo de magia fortalece y es inmune a la magia por eso Balder no puede hacer nada en su contra.

—Está bien, dejare a ese lobo quedarse aunque no me agrada, si puede ayudarme a proteger a mi reina le permitiré estar al lado de Ikol....Así que ¿Cuándo nos llamaran para las pruebas?— preguntó con impaciencia el tronador

—Voy a tratar de retrasarlo, mínimo tienen seis meses. Les daré tiempo para que entrenen, Ikol depende mucho de su magia ese es su problema, procura que entrene sin magia, preferiblemente cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Yo creo que pelea bien, he visto que es bastante ágil tiene el estilo de lucha de Loki.

Claro el gigante de hielo tenía idea que Ikol sabia pelear perfectamente aunque no manejaba su cuerpo femenino a la perfección, le faltaba aprender más—No es suficiente, su cuerpo aún le falta entrenamiento, sé que tú eres capaz de encargarse de eso y prepárala psicológicamente para enfrentarse cara a cara con Balder.

—Seguiré tus consejos, si es por el bien de mi esposa.

Posiblemente este era un acto desesperado, el príncipe quería que Thor protegiera a su hermana contra todo por ello era necesario darle pistas para que este descubriera el secreto que atormentaba a la reina—Otra sugerencia. Sobre Ikol, debes comprarla con Loki todo lo que puedas, cada palabra, cada movimiento, cada aptitud, cada detalle.... Sé que estás enamorado, no dejes que ella te manipule, se más astuto si quieres cortejara tienes que romper sus barreras, que ella te deje de ver como su enemigo que le hará daño, sino al contrario.

Thor desvió su mirada—No debería hacer eso. Vera yo aún tengo sentimientos por Loki, si lo comparo con Ikol, no seré capaz de olvidarlo.

—Ese es el punto.

El tronador sospechaba—Yo amo tanto a Loki, casi de la misma forma que Ikol. A veces siento como si fueran la misma persona, suena como una ridiculez hasta descabellado para mi tiene sentido, no logro explicarlo únicamente lo siento cuando le toco es la misma sensación, el mismo olor y me provoca tantos sentimientos además parece conocerme tan bien, hay una confianza extraña entre nosotros y cuando habla pareciera que se refiere a cosas del pasado...

— Y si tuviera razón, ¿Si Ikol fuese Loki?

El tronador dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, imaginando que Loki era Ikol y esta le confesaba su amor por él—De seguro la cogería entre mis brazos con fuerza, en un abrazo candente entonces la besaría apasionadamente por todo lado sobre todo su boca, mientras acaricio su cuerpo, la tiro a la cama y...

Thor se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, que imprudente había sido aún peor estaba fantaseando y diciendo esas cosas enfrente de su cuñado, pensando en voz alta cosas indebidas, eso era demasiado impulsivo de su parte– Hablaríamos de porque me engaño por supuesto, entre otras cosas.... (Que no las diré por respeto a ti. Yo y mi estúpida boca que habla antes de tiempo. ¿En qué momento me importa que la familia de Ikol me acepte?)

—Por lo que veo eres un joven apasionado creo que es lo que mi hermana le gusta de ti. No es de mi incumbencia lo que hagas o no en tu vida marital así que si Ikol está de acuerdo no te debes justificar por tus instintos naturales... Por cierto ¿Por qué crees que Loki es Ikol?

Thor contesto —Loki hace mucho tiempo fingió ser una chica muy atractiva claro yo descubrí que era él a través de su cabello rubio y sexy figura cuando la bese. He estado sospechando que Ikol puede ser Loki, parece una locura sin embargo mi instintos dicen que es él o tal vez son mis ansias de que este vivo (Cuanto quisiera que fuera verdad así lo tendría a mi lado de nuevo, en mis brazos y en mi cama)-

— ¿Si fueran realidad tus sospechas?

Thor sonrió pensando en millones de cosas— Loki estaría vivo, sería mía... Aunque es un mentiroso, se convertiría en mi esposa y estuvimos juntos...Con Loki... Yo... Estuviera.... Con Loki....

— ¿Eso te enoja o te hace feliz?

—No sé, me enojaría porque me engaño todo el tiempo, me mintió y me hizo sufrir pero yo la amo tanto que me consumo en este sentimiento... (Que le haría el amor...Soy un idiota que no piensa más que en amarla por completo, de sólo pensar que estuviese casado con mi amor y pudiera besarla....) A lo mejor tuvo sus razones para engañarme de esa forma tan cruel y una de ellas fue porque lo abandone en esa celda y no fui a su juicio, tiene derecho a odiarme. A la vez si está vivo Balder vendrá por él.

—Sigue tus intuiciones mi rey, si crees que hay una forma en que Ikol sea Loki, averígualo busca una prueba que lo confirme. Entonces no dejes que nadie la lastime nunca más y amala como bien se merece o como bien lo necesite.

—Entiendo, si tú lo dices, ahora eso no es tan importante (Tengo miedo de averiguar la verdad, busco excusas para no divagar en el tema) mi prioridad es proteger a Ikol. Incluso si no se sintiera atraído por la magia como dices Balder va querer separarme de ella, hace mucho tiempo él dijo que me quitaría lo que más amo.

—En la noche me voy rey de Asgard y vendré entre seis meses a la inauguración de los desafíos, no le digas a Ikol nada sobre Balder porque ella se va sentir intimidada así que cuando llegue la hora faltando dos días puedes decirle, hasta que se sienta segura. Debes proteger lo que amas, si Surtur dijo que te quitaría lo que más quieres lucha contra él, no dejes que se salga con la suya.

—Tienes razón, vamos a entrenar y ganar esas pruebas. Surtur no va tener oportunidad contra mí, no voy a dejar que toque a mi esposa, ni voy a dejar que se robe mi reino.

—Así se habla Thor Odinson. Confió en ti y en Fenrir para el cuidado de mi hermana.

—No te preocupes ella es mía para cuidar, no voy a dejar que nadie la lastime– Añadió con seguridad el tronador

Thor se despidió de su cuñado cordialmente puesto que empezaban los entrenamientos con Ikol, era necesario hacer un régimen para ponerse en forma y no podían darse el lujo de perder el tiempo dado que se acercaba un reto el cual debían superar juntos como un equipo.

Antes de buscar a su reina decidió dirigirse a la biblioteca, algo que nunca hacía puesto que precisaba averiguar más sobre los hechiceros, de esa manera estar listo para contrarrestar sus brujerías.

Conocer las reglas del juego se volvía fundamental, saber las debilidades que podía tener el enemigo era crucial, en fin, aprender de ese mundo hasta ahora desconocido para él porque era un guerrero y como todos saben a los guerreros no les importa nada más que las aventuras salvajes.

_Se preguntaba si Balder sentía lo mismo por Loki que él ¿Lo amaba de la misma forma?_

_¿Sentía aquella atracción casi dolorosa, ese fuego que quemaba el alma y el mismo cuerpo?_

_A pesar de que Balder pudiese tener ese intenso afecto, el hechicero había hecho una elección en vez de irse con su otro hermano adoptivo, se quedó a su lado en Asgard. Recordar ese suceso lo reconfortaba, le daba fuerzas para salir adelante y luchar por su reino._

_El tronador era un guerrero fuerte que podía luchar con criaturas feroces sin temor, afrontar guerras, desafiar otros guerreros y enfrentarse al peligro, era todo lo que buscaba en su adolescencia incluso se volvía imprudente y no pensaba lo que hacía a diferencia de Balder que era un guerrero físicamente muy poderoso pero no solo eran los músculos e increíble poder, este dominaba el arte de la magia, era inteligente según su padre tenía un encanto natural para seducir a la gente, manipularla con su belleza, nació para ser adorado no obstante ese don que tenía no le importaba, se convertía más bien en una maldición._

_El príncipe se enojaba que las personas lo quisieran por su apariencia perfecta entonces cuando llego Loki a su vida eso cambio, el hechicero lo primero que le dijo fue un insulto ciertamente lo expreso tímidamente con una rabia oculta quizás esa fue la razón de que su medio hermano le interesara acercarse al embaucador o quizás siempre fue una atracción mágica lo que los unía, un lazo invisible._

_Thor comprendía que su enemigo era la definición de perfección en todo sentido, era un prodigio hasta cuando peleaban en el campo de entrenamiento las luchas se volvían brutales, no era fácil vencerlo, ya que era astuto y aunque este odiaba pelear su padre lo obligo hacerlo tanto la magia, fuerza e inteligencia estaba dotado con talento natural más aún por aquellos milenios que no lo había vuelto a ver de seguro había cambiado de formas que no imaginaba._

_Aunque el tipo fuese poder, de algo estaba seguro no dejaría que le hiciera daño a Ikol._

_Por más poderos que fuese su enemigo lucharía hasta el fin._

_Porque la fuerza del tronador venia de su corazón, de su amor._

_Entendía la forma de actuar de Surtur, quería a Loki posiblemente de una manera enfermiza, posesiva, obsesiva y Balder quería al travieso fraternalmente. La unión de esos dos sentimientos al perder al hechicero les debió causar paranoia, la misma que Thor sintió en su cuerpo, la ira que poseyó su ser casi cometiendo un acto violento contra su esposa por culpa de la supuesta muerte del pequeño "hermano"._

_Entendía ese sentimiento crudo de furia revuelta con dolor porque la abrigó en sus huesos, en sus venas cuando supo que Ikol era la culpable de su infelicidad. Ciertamente como el demonio de fuego haría intento dañarla, quiso romperla, quiso humillara sin embargo se dio cuenta que eso no cambiaría nada. Que tomarla a la fuerza todas las noches como su esclava sexual o un pedazo de carne sin importancia más que ser de su propiedad, utilizarla para que lo complaciera la noches enteras si era preciso, que usara su boca, su cuerpo para darle placer de forma forzada, romper su espíritu y su alma obligarla a ser sumisa era una venganza cruel que no sería capaz de cumplir, estaba enojado y se sentía culpable por pensar en la idea de ser un tirano agresor._

_Ikol no tenía la culpa, era de Thor por no salvar a Loki, por no tener el coraje de afrontar al mismo embaucador, ni a su padre.... Le falto carácter y convicción, debió luchar por la redención de su pequeño hermano._

_Había sido un cobarde, ese era su castigo...._

Su esposa lo había perdonado por esa actitud cruel y fingió que el arrebato de enojo no había pasado, no le temía a Thor y eso le hacía sentir mejor. Porque no quería lastimarla, al contrario, deseaba proteger a su amor con toda su voluntad, no permitiría que nadie osara a tocarla porque era suya para amar, cuidar y proteger.

Es irónico que se terminar enamorando de su supuesta rival, cayó en el amor con ella como un ingenuo adolescente hechizado por la presencia imponente, encanto misterioso, de la manera en que la reina se movía con elegancia, de la travesura, de la tentación autodestructiva que representaba aquel peligro.

Pretendía destruirla, odiarla y termino loco por su amada enemiga, delirante, esclavo de su atención, preocupándose por hacerla feliz e intentando complacerla.

¿Cómo alguien puede lograr que cambiara tan rápido del odio a amor? Entrar bajo su piel y dentro de su misma alma con facilidad, haciendo que sus sentimientos resurgieran de la oscuridad en la que estaban.

Al menos no cometió un error reversible podía enamorarla, su amor era capaz de alcanzar ese frio corazón de hielo. Thor sonrió ante la idea de derretir el frio corazón de hielo con el fuego extendido de su amor que empezaba a crecer en él y se expandía cada vez más.

Estar enamorado no era algo que acostumbraba, lo distraía de sus deberes solamente quería proteger a Ikol y eso haría, aunque fuese de su propio medio hermano. No estaba preparado para verlo de nuevo después de tantos milenios, tantas cosas habían pasado entre ellos por supuesto Balder se convertía en un rival, en un enemigo.

Este ser que solía ser su amigo pretendía darle un golpe de estado y entonces pasaría lo que dijo Byleistr, Surtur había prometido quitarle a Thor lo que más amara para hacerlo sufrir y fácilmente este se daría cuenta al instante quien era lo que el tronador más quería en el mundo.

Balder intentaría quitarle a Ikol de su lado como en el pasado quiso llevarse a Loki lejos de él.

Cuando termino de leer todos los libros que pudo estaba cansado, ni si quiera entendía lo que estaba leyendo así que se fue a quitarse sus frustraciones en entrenamiento como siempre lo hacía, se encontraba preocupado no solo por las pruebas sino por Ikol, según Byleistr estaba en peligro y si era verdad ¿Qué podía hacer? Quería protegerla del mal que asechaba desde las sombras, ser su guardián si bien esa chica era bastante fuerte podía defenderse por sí misma de cualquiera menos de Balder, ya que este era un vampiro de energía podía robar su magia y fácilmente acabar con ella.

♤ ♥ ♧ ♢

Loki se encontraba desde hace un tiempo arriba de un árbol de sakura, leyendo un libro viejo, comiendo una manzana roja y pensando en el porvenir, su cerebro era como una máquina que siempre estaba trabajando. Trataba de relajarse, mantenerse en calma y se sentía como un adolescente de nuevo, en esos tiempos solía sentarse allí en la soledad a leer por un día completo además en ese sitio podría ver claramente el entrenamiento de su amado y odiado no-hermano.

La reina desvió su mirada para observar al magnífico Thor que había llegado a ese lugar tan imponente como de costumbre, así que ya había terminado de hablar con su hermano, se preguntaba ¿Que habrían platicado? Esperaba que no fuese algo que revelara sus secretos, aunque a esas alturas eso no le preocupaba tanto como la amenaza latente de Balder.

Estaba echándole un vistazo al atrayente guerrero, contemplándolo fijamente, dándose cuenta porque las mujeres parecían tan locas por esa apariencia física perfecta, al verlo peleando percibía cuan atractivo era sobre todo cuando el sudor bajaba por ese musculoso cuerpo mientras luchaba de forma salvaje, eso resultaba ser muy excitante, se mordió el labio inconscientemente como si estuviese divisando un delicioso manjar que deseaba devorar de un bocado.

Nunca lo vio de esa manera cuando era joven creía que Thor era un idiota ¿Quién diría que milenios después estaría suspirando y babeando por él? No aspiraba a ser superficial, ya que todas las mujeres andaban detrás del tronador parecían no tener cerebro excepto Sif por supuesto.

Ahora entendía porque las doncellas veían tan emocionadas al guerrero, este tenía hombros anchos y un cuerpo como para saborearlo, no iba a mentir deseaba que la tomara en sus brazos para sentir tensarse y estremecerse. Ese hombre era un espécimen único con solo apreciarlo desde largo le provocaba miles de cosas extrañas hasta le dolía el estómago esas mariposas había mutado a monstruos. ¿Qué pasaba?

Realmente no pretendía ser como las demás eso lo tenía claro y se lo repetía puesto que no permitiría convertirse en lo que más odiaba. Thor y ella tenían mucho más que historia claro la mitad de esta era cuando estaba en su forma masculina pero aun así ese sentimiento se convertía en algo más fuerte que todo, un lazo que siempre los unió, aquel cariño de amor puro y sincero.

Loki sonrió mirando a su hombre combatir, hace tanto tiempo que no luchaban debía admitir que era divertido a veces hacía que Thor se enojara para poder barrer el suelo con él, si bien este nunca peleaba en serio a causa de que era muy sentimental como para hacerle daño. Esa actitud lo llenaba de ira ciertamente pero también resultaba ser positivo a la hora de enfrentarse en serio, era tan fácil manipularlo con hacerle ojitos, decirle que lo quería y eso bastaba para lograr su perdón quizás por eso terminaba traicionándolo tantas veces bueno le gustaban las travesuras y llamar la atención después de todo.

Mordió esa manzana como si fuese clara muestra de la tentación.

Una dulce tentación.

♤ ♥ ♧ ♢

Fandral estaba peleando con Thor con más fuerza de lo común como un verdadero animal y el tronador se lo recalco– Oye amigo, hoy estas con muchos ánimos de pelear.

—Es porque tenemos público – Añadió el guerrero disimuladamente mirando a donde estaba la hechicera.

El tronador sabía que justamente en ese árbol Loki solía sentarse a observar su entrenamiento o simplemente a gastar su tiempo leyendo un libro, en ocasiones iba hablar con él, recordaba como ese pelo negro se llenaba de flores silvestres y se las quitaba suavemente, era bastante encantador.

El rey miró en esa dirección dándose cuenta de que efectivamente la reina estaba allí, eso lo distrajo, dándole tiempo a Fandral para atacar, Thor también se unió a la competencia tratando de lucirse ante su esposa.

Pelearon un poco más hasta cansarse – Hay que darle a la reina un buen espectáculo.

Fandral quería mostrar su valor así que siguieron con la competencia hasta ya no pudieron proseguir del agotamiento. El tronador no pensaba en otra cosa más que en marcharse donde lo esperaba su pequeña fierecilla – Dejemos esto en un empate debo irme, tengo que entrenar con Lady Ikol.

El playboy comprendió—Debes tener cuidado

—No te preocupes, no le voy a hacer daño—añadió despreocupado el tronador.

El guerrero sonrió, le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro – Me refiero a que tengas cuidado de que ella no te lastime.

—Eso no pasara

Su amigo aconsejo—No te deberías confiar tanto en que vencerás, los gigantes de hielo suelen tener mucha fuerza y son muy perspicaces. Tú mismo lo sabes, Loki era muy fuerte para ese cuerpo tan delgado que tenía.

Ese hecho era cierto los jotun solían tener un gran poder físico y Ikol no era la excepción, esa pequeña se convertía en un peligro para sus enemigos.

El tronador contesto— Pensé que Loki era débil por su cuerpo frágil y delgado no como yo pero cuando nos enfrentamos me di cuenta de que tenía mucha fuerza y agilidad sorprendente, lo subestime de más, si Ikol es de esa manera estaría mejor así formamos un equipo que nadie pudiera vencer. Mi hermano siempre era mi inteligencia quizás mi esposa cumpla con esa función también...

— Escucha Thor. Trabajar en equipo es difícil debe haber una conexión, confianza, lealtad...Es complicado lograr esa empatía y unión fuerte que sea capaz de vencerlo todo.

— Lo tendré en cuenta, no te preocupes sé que ella y yo podemos lograrlo.

Thor se retiró para dirigirse al lugar especial donde estaba su amada traviesa. Se sentó arriba junto a Ikol en ese árbol, se sentía viejo, ya que no iba hasta allí desde la adolescencia puesto que únicamente se dirigía a ese sitio para hablar con Loki y si este no estaba, no tenía gracia más bien le traía recuerdos dolorosos, nostalgia y evitaba si quiera mirar las flores que caían como sus memorias perdidas.

Ella noto su presencia sin embargo no dijo nada.

— Te gusto el espectáculo. - añadió el tronador.

La hechicera no dirigió su mirada a él siguió leyendo el libro —He visto mejores.

El tronador añadió con simpatía– Bien, hable con tu hermano.

La traviesa alzo la vista con curiosidad— A veces mi hermano dice muchas cosas.... ¿Qué dijo? ¿Hablo sobre mí?

— Hablamos referente a la situación y encontré una solución a nuestros problemas.

La reina movió su cabeza—¿Cuál es tu plan?

—Bueno te dije que quería una oportunidad así que pensé que podríamos empezar siendo amigos. Creo que es la mejor forma de lograr un lazo de confianza para poder vencer las pruebas y no perder el reino —Dijo el tronador inteligentemente.

La embaucadora titubeo ante esa propuesta de amistad repentina—Está bien. ¿Que se supone que debemos hacer? Tomarnos de las manos, contar nuestros problemas y sonreír como idiotas. No me gusta la cursilería, ni el sentimentalismo inútil, la amistad es estúpida....

Thor la miro como no creyendo esas palabras—Hablas como si nunca hubieses tenido un amigo

—Sera porque nunca he tenido ninguno. — contesto con amargura Loki

—Sera por tu delicada personalidad.

Loki hizo una mueca —Genial, aprendiste a ser sarcástico. No necesito amigos porque esos te traicionan, a la primera oportunidad te clavan un puñal por la espalda.

El tronador era insistente—Yo no voy a traicionarte únicamente quiero que pasemos un rato juntos, tratando de llevarnos bien y las cosas irán fluyendo solas.

—Esto no va a ninguna parte— respondió con frialdad la chica.

Thor sabía que no tenía idea respecto a los aspectos de la vida de su reina y quería conocerla incluso si se trataba de su hermano disfrazado, aunque este era tan buen mentiroso que podría inventar toda una historia falsa —Puede que no tengamos nada en común, los polos opuestos se atraen después de todo. Pero podemos empezar conversando sobre nuestra niñez, hablaremos del pasado y de esa forma nos conocemos mejor.

—Oh no creo que eso sea una buena idea-replico la princesa

—Puedes pasar tiempo con mis amigos también

—No— añadió de forma intimidante.

—Por eso no tienes amigos.

La embaucadora era una loba solitaria—No necesito amigos, el único que tuve me dejo por sus estúpidos y fuertes amigos que eran mejores que yo. Los amigos son más que enemigos que aún no atacan, no debes confiar en nadie, los individuos te traicionan como ya dije.

—Mi mejor amigo era Loki antes de que tratara de matarme por supuesto teníamos una relación muy hermosa de fraternidad y amistad sincera, al menos eso creía que teníamos. Todo cambió, él me traiciono y yo sigo amándolo como un idiota que perdona todo lo que hace.

—Bueno quizás solo quería tu atención – Añadió Loki de forma sincera

Thor estaba empezando a convencerse que ese era su pequeño travieso ¿era su paranoia?—¿Eso crees?

—A veces las personas quieren que las vuelvas a ver y buscan métodos para lograrlo.

—¿Por qué no hablo conmigo?

—Por orgullo (Además porque tú no me escuchas, nunca escuchaste)- murmuro la chica.

—¿Es por eso que rompiste esa relación con tu amigo?

Loki sonrió con picardía, ya que estaba hablando precisamente del tronador—Si además de que aparentemente me quería en su cama

El guerrero espontáneamente grito— ¿Qué? Te prohíbo que veas a ese amigo...

Ikol se carcajeo quitándole algunas flores del pelo al rubio – Él era parecido a ti arrogante, fuerte y aparentemente no teníamos nada en común, es por eso que se fue con personas que compartían sus intereses, me abandono y me dolió que lo hiciera. Suele pasar eso cuando eres débil, ya no eres digno del tiempo de la persona que quieres estar, te conviertes en alguien sin valor.

_"En ese momento donde nadie te aprecia, ni te necesita posees un sentimiento de sufrimiento eterno como si te acuchillaran muy dentro de alma."_

Thor comprendió que posiblemente ese podía ser su pequeño travieso aun no tenía pruebas y quizá era su imaginación si bien conservaba la esperanza —Eso sucedía con mi hermano, era muy divertido es por eso que me gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Podíamos estar horas hablando, era tan inteligente a veces no entendía su dialecto, lo admiraba, aunque él nunca se dio cuenta de eso.... Sabes, si alguien algún día no te dio valor es un tonto porque no consiguió ver la persona maravillosa que eres.

El tronador suspiro —Creo que por no decir lo que sentimos terminamos por perder a las personas que queríamos. Ni siquiera le dije lo que sentía en realidad....

— Yo creo él te quiere, me lo dijo algo así antes de morir— Dijo Loki mintiendo como era su costumbre

—¿En serio? — Incluso si no le creía Thor se sintió feliz de escuchar esas palabras como si toda su vida espero ese instante.

—Dijo algo como "quiero a ese estúpido ignorante"

El tronador tenía esperanzas—Era típico de él. ¿Crees que el piense que lo odio?

—Él sabe que lo quieres, debiste decirle acerca de tus sentimientos. Esperaste mucho tiempo, esperaste que él te odiara, que él se perdiera entre la oscuridad y el dolor.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

El embaucador no perdió el tiempo, necesitaba saber por eso pregunto—Esa noche ¿Qué paso? Lo de la trasformación de Loki en esa chica rubia que te tiene loco.

—Pasó algo terrible...

—¿Qué?

Thor se quedó en silencio y Ikol se empezó a sentirse frustrada — ¿Qué?

—Me enamore – respondió simplemente lo que salió de su corazón. — Anhelaba su amor

Esa palabra era la clave—Oh... Amor.

—No era un hechizo de amor.... No podía estar con nadie más. Creo que me enamoré y ahora él está muerto, ni siquiera pude salvarlo.

Loki sencillamente lo abrazo de forma incomoda porque estaban en ese árbol y se aguantó las ganas de llorar. –Puede que él te amara de esa forma también.

Le extraño que la mujer orgullosa hubiese reaccionado de esa forma sin embargo el tronador no desperdició la oportunidad—No, él nunca me amaría. Cuando iba a peleas y regresaba veía a Loki allí estaba esperándome, esperaba por mi regreso, pero un día dejo de hacerlo, no volvió...Simplemente dejo de quererme.

—¿Cómo el príncipe de Asgard está seguro? Creí que eras un Casanova

—Loki es una excepción. Él es imposible para mí (incluso si fueses tú)

De alguna forma extraña la hechicera termino por tratar de animarlo, no quería que sufriera, se supone que esa se convertiría en su venganza, verlo sufrir era lo que quería desde un principio ¿Por qué ahora no podía sopórtalo?

—Recuerdas que él debía casarse contigo...No era tan imposible después de todo.

Thor resolvió probar a esa chica, estaba decidido a encontrar la verdad —Está bien ahora debo estar contigo, no con un mi amor fantasma del pasado. ¿Puedes hacer que olvide a Loki?

—Cómo vas a olvidar algo que es Loki

Se acercó peligrosamente a su amada—No lo sé. Cuando estuvimos juntos olvide, tú puedes hacerme olvidar

—No quiero que olvides. — Susurro Ikol como si las palabras se las llevara el viento.

Eso en definitiva era evidente ¿Por qué Ikol no querría que olvidara a Loki? ¿Por qué no se enojaba por su amor enfermizo hacia otra persona? ¿Por qué actuaba de ese modo?

Thor añadió directamente— A veces pienso que tú eres mi hermano y estas tratando de engañarme ¿Has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo?

La embaucadora no quería ser olvidado deseaba que el tronador siguiera amándole, pero tenía miedo de perderlo con la verdad— ¿Y si así fuera? Probablemente me golpearías hasta matarme...

—No pienses tan mal de mí. - el tronador contesto.

— ¿Qué harías?

Thor toco esos labios rojos— Creo que besarte.

—Eres bastante codicioso. Dices eso por decir, pero cuando te enfrentas a la realidad esta puede ser más cruel.

El tronador añadió acercándose — ¿Por qué no confiesas de una vez? Además, también puedes confesar tu amor e irnos directo a la pasión.

— Bueno si quieres saberlo, es algo que tú debes descubrir por tu cuenta. Si miento, si no miento... Todo es parte del juego.

_"Estoy enamorado de Loki y de ti también así que si fueran una misma persona seria mejor para mí."_

— Jugare ese juego contigo sin embargo si yo gano quiero tu amor completo y quiero tu cuerpo, quiero que digas que me amas con esa boca sensual que tienes. De codicioso que soy lo deseo todo.

Loki lo golpeo suavemente, Thor perdió el equilibrio y se cayó del árbol, golpeándose al caer.

La hechicera brinco y se arrodillo a su lado — ¿Estás bien?

El tronador se sobo—Eso me dolió.

Ikol se rio. El tronador la miro fijamente, ya que su cara estaba justo enfrente de él, tomo la nuca de la chica y la acerco— Deja de reírte de mi

—Te lo tienes merecido.

Ella aguzaba sus sentidos de encantadora que era, no podía evitar esa atracción que le hacía perder la cordura— Nunca te dijere que eres hermosa, tu sonrisa ilumina mi mundo.

—Parece que el golpe te afecto el cerebro, estamos perdiendo el tiempo ¿Deberíamos entrenar?

Thor se quedó acostado en el suelo—Podríamos quedarnos un rato más. Sé que te gustan las flores de cerezo que caen de este árbol por eso siempre venias aquí....

Lady se recostó a su lado mirando caer esas lindas flores del cielo— Hablas como si fuese él, como si me conocieras.

—Si eres o no eres, si mientes si no mientes poco me importa solo quiero que estés a mi lado sin que el pasado arruine las cosas.

—Creo que es hermoso ver caer las flores de los árboles y que el viento las guie a un destino incierto. Creo es más hermoso que no hayas dejado que nadie cortara este árbol.

Thor sonrió —Recuerdo que fue un día hace tantos años cuando éramos niños. Balder, Loki y yo lo sembramos con mucha dificultad, lo miramos crecer lentamente, creció como nosotros crecimos, cambio como nosotros cambiamos, pero nunca se marchito.

—Como nuestros recuerdos

**Tiempo después.**

Los reyes buscaron un lugar donde adiestrar sus habilidades, un sitio que fuera cómodo y mantuvieran su intimidad, cuando al fin lo encontraron discutieron acerca de las reglas llegando a la conclusión que sin martillo y sin magia para entrenar más sus cuerpos.

Se prepararon para combatir, el tronador pretendía conocer el estilo de su contrincante o mejor dicho compararlo con el del hechicero para advertir si era el mismo. Loki conocía la forma de pelear de Thor, así como su manera de contender, sus golpes, la técnica era como un baile entre los dos por eso conocía los pasos muchas veces perdió en su contra, pero hoy ganaría.

A la hechicera le gustaba esa agresión, la adrenalina, esa violencia le hacía sentir viva.

Claramente al luchar el tronador reconocía ese estilo como un baile, no solo Loki conocía los pasos el rey también, es por lo que dio rienda suelta a su poder de todos modos sabía que ella era muy fuerte y resistente. Pelearon por un tiempo hasta que cayeron duro en el suelo, el tronador estaba encima de ella. Thor se le quedo viendo como embobado con su belleza, eso era malo, esa hermosura empezaba a distraerlo y no podía dejarse llevar.... No era un buen indicio se supone que le correspondía mantenerse imparcial sin embargo el deseo, la pasión lo empezaban a consumir gran parte de él, en ese momento al sentir el cuerpo esbelto de ella en su pecho era demasiado para poder soportarlo nunca había sido de los hombres que dominaban sus instintos no obstante debía controlar el ímpetu y la exaltación.

El agarro de las muñecas con más fuerza apretando el agarre, su cuerpo era grande así que mantenía el de la mujer abajo, era una ventaja tener mucha masa corporal —Pequeña esposa mía parece que estás perdiendo

Sin embargo, ella estaba tranquila diría que disfrutaba de más de ese forcejeo–Confías mucho en ti mismo

Con la pierna movió a Thor y cambio su posición haciéndola diferente quedando estaba vez ella arriba, puso sus codos en el pecho del tronador, este respiraba agitadamente quizás un poco demasiado excitado— ¿Ahora quién es el perdedor?

Los viejos trucos de su no-hermano se hacían presentes— Solamente hay una persona que sabe ese movimiento, yo se lo enseñe

Loki era sensual, era pura violencia y sangre, representaba más que peligro— ¿Ha sí?, Thor. Que interesante, tu cuerpo está bastante tenso debajo de mí.

—¿Estas tratando de desviar mi atención usando palabras sugerentes?

—Y vaya que funciona. Eres demasiado predecible, es fácil saber qué harás después

Se burló de él, el tronador se separó mientras se levantaba tratando de volver en si–Esto es bastante intenso para mí.

—Menos charla y más acción

Thor y Loki siguieron luchando sin embargo sus peleas eran igualitarias casi iban en una sincronía perfecta— Con más practica seremos un buen equipo.

—Eso espero. Sabes, te mantienes en buena forma porque últimamente no haces nada más que estar en esa sala aburrida hablando con esos diplomáticos.

Loki se cepillo su largo cabello para atrás – No soy únicamente fuerza, la inteligencia es importante. Se gana la guerra con la cabeza, no con armas sino con cerebro.

El tronador tomo su mano de la reina, la jalo de manera rápida haciendo que la chica pegara en su contra y Thor la abrazo de forma forzada – No sé si pueda con esto.

Ikol estaba totalmente confundida. No sabía que paso con Thor de repente—¿Qué?

El tronador no podía luchar contra ella — Me siento tan atraído por ti, siento deseos de tomarte aquí mismo y cuando caemos... Es algo extraño que me pasa, no sé cómo explicarlo, tu belleza me distrae y no puedo concentrarme, menos cuando me miras con esos ojos verdes tan bellos... ¿Por qué tienen que ser verdes? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? Siento que mi corazón late con fuerza y no puedo respirar.

Loki media enfadada por tal propuesta, aunque muy dentro de ella le gustaba la idea, le gustaba escuchar las palabras del tronador, le encantaba el hecho de que pudiese provocar todas esas sensaciones a ese hombre pese a eso quería que el tronador la respetara como su rival. Primero no ambicionaba usar todo su poder porque era su lindo pequeño hermano que nunca lastimaría y ahora resultaba que no era capaz de luchar por el deseo y la pasión que representaba — Soy tu rival

—Eres mi esposa, no quiero hacerte daño.

La reina ya estaba empezando a fastidiarse— Entonces ¿Cómo vamos a practicar? Primero me deseas así que con solo que te toque ya te excitas como un pervertido y ahora no quieres hacerme perjuicio. Escucha, quiero que pienses que soy un hombre o una valkiria, golpéame como si fuera tu enemigo, no importa si me pegas fuerte, yo soy una gigante de hielo no me quiebro, soy una guerrera también como tú.

—No se Ikol. Es que peleas como Loki y es muy raro.... Me trae recuerdos que resultan dolorosos.

La embaucadora se desahogó—Se nota, ¿Por eso eres tan soso? De seguro porque con él tampoco peleabas en serio, pero con Sif o con valkirias y demás guerreros, sí. ¿Acaso no estoy a tu nivel?

—No se trata de eso.

—Sabes bien que para los guerreros si peleas con una persona con toda tu fuerza significa que la respetas, que estas a su altura, que eres su digno rival y entonces si no quieres hacerme daño no me estas respetado. Quiero que me tomes en serio por una vez en tu vida ¿Qué acaso no vez que quiero caminar a tu lado? No ambiciono quedarme atrás de ti ya que soy tu igual, si me tratas de forma suave significa que crees que soy débil...

Thor respondió —Ansío entrenar contigo podemos correr, nadar, escalar montañas, pescar, pero no esto del cuerpo a cuerpo. Tú no entiendes verdad, yo no lo hago porque no te respete sino porque tengo sentimientos por ti.... Porque nadie me hace sentir de esta forma y no quiero golpearte, quiero que estemos juntos.

—Tienes miedo de que te gane

—No se trata de eso.

La hechicera estaba de insistente — Pelea conmigo

—No.

—Quiero que pelees conmigo, deseo vencerte en tu propio juego.

Thor suspiro cansado —¿Para qué?

Loki no perdió el tiempo y empezó a luchar en serio, no guardándose nada porque ambicionaba que el tronador se diera cuenta que ella era fuerte, que podía ganarle, el rey le siguió el paso de forma más lenta.

Ikol lo pateo tan fuerte que Thor cayó al suelo sin poder levantarse, estaba sangrando y su ropa llena de tierra. Loki empezó a pegarle de manera ruda y sin compasión, era ese su desquite definitivo, estaba desahogándose de esa forma agresiva – Eres un idiota siempre haces lo mismo. Es como si no te mereciera, me haces sentir débil, miserable, que no soy capaz de superarte, que no soy digna de ti y por eso siempre termino pensando que soy tu maldita sombra sin valor comparada contigo.

Thor grito para que la chica dejara de desquitarse porque le dolía el hombro— Espera, espera creo que me lastimaste el hombro.

—Lo siento— La hechicera se detuvo apartando la mirada estaba enojada, estaba dolida y no se arrepentía de haber explotado siempre guardaba los sentimientos sin embargo eso le dolía.

El tronador recordó que el hermano de Ikol le había platicado sobre cuidar a la reina no obstante ella era capaz de protegerse sola—Creo que tu hermano está equivocado sobre ti, eres muy fuerte más de lo que creía.

Loki respiro con dificultad—Eso es para que no me subestimes de nuevo.

—Nunca te he subestimado tienes sangre real, sangre de guerrero y de hechicero también. Sera mejor ir donde los curanderos para que arreglen mi hombro, me está doliendo mucho y necesito estar bien para nuestras pruebas.

La hechicera estaba sentada en ese pecho musculoso del tronador como si fuera un asiento demasiado cómodo —¿Para qué vas a ir donde esos tontos? Fue mi culpa, yo me encargo.

Thor se sentó, le dolía intensamente todo su cuerpo sobre todo el área afectada.

La reina aún media sentada en el torso ahora con sus piernas enredadas en la cintura del rey escuchando sus palabras, ante aquel acercamiento fortuito él acaricio su mejilla– Yo te respeto creo que eres fuerte aunque no me creas. Si quieres demostrarme tu amor no lo hagas con violencia si no abrázame con fuerza simplemente con ternura, el amor no equivale a golpes, ni agresión todo lo contrario son caricias, son besos, son detalles.... Que no desee pelear contigo no quiere decir que no te crea digna, ambiciono caminar a tu lado y que luchemos juntos mano a mano como un equipo.

Loki comprendía esas palabras sin embargo cambio de tema mientras se preparaba para auxiliarle —Entiendo. Respira profundo, esto va a doler.

El tronador sintió las manos de la reina y el dolor agudo inclusive grito fuerte ante el sufrimiento. Esta se levantó con tranquilidad como si nada hubiese pasado— Bueno, ya está.

—Que insensible eres. Pudiste ser más delicada en esto.... — Se quejó el rey antes esa tortura

—Falta un masaje mágico para terminar tu curación, ya que tenemos este enlace podemos usarlo de muchas formas

Thor se tocó su hombro que estaba inflamado—Bien. Me debes más que sanarme, te dije que no quería pelear y tú me obligaste

—Está claro. Vamos a salir a correr, nadar y todas esas tonterías ridículas...Pero yo gane esta pelea aunque tú nunca vas en serio conmigo.

—Ganaste, no fuiste el que termino lesionado

Loki murmuro — Eso es cierto.

♤ ♥ ♧ ♢

Llegaron a la habitación lo más pronto posible. Thor se quitó su armadura, su cuerpo era musculoso, sensual y Loki quería tocarlo, se quitó su armadura también, era pesada hasta sonó cuando cayó al suelo.

Esa fastidiosa armadura fue sustituida por una bata algo trasparente que solía usar para el deleite del tronador porque se le notaban esas curvas seductoras y sus pechos sobresalían. – Quítate la camisa para empezar con esto.

El tronador lo hizo sensualmente contemplando a su amada. Loki se mordió su labio, se sentía incomoda con esa mirada intensa que recorría su cuerpo con nada de pudor– Puedes acostarte.

Thor obedeció acostándose boca abajo esperando a ver que hacia su querida dulce travesura. Ikol se le subió encima, sentándose en su espalda. La hermosa reina empezó echándole unos aceites extraños que tenían un delicioso aroma paso esos dedos fríos por la piel bronceada e inflamada, se sentía tan bien que el tronador gimió un poco, tenía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, era como una ola de calor que arrasaba con su cordura.

Loki noto que el tronador estaba tenso y respiraba de manera continua, pero lo gozaba—No lo disfrutes demasiado.

—¿Dónde aprendiste hacer esto? Se siente tan bien, tienes esos dedos fríos en mi piel caliente y masajeas como profesional.

—Se hacer muchas cosas mi rey, únicamente no tienes el placer de conocerme – Añadió de forma seductora con una voz rasposa que hacía que el guerrero tuviese escalofríos.

—Creo que deberías golpearme todos los días para que puedas darme un masaje después

Loki se acercó más con su masaje–No te aproveches.

Después de un tiempo el hechicero uso magia curativa para sanar y tenía una excusa para manosear a Thor por doquier, había que tomar beneficios de las circunstancias, el tronador no se iba a quejar estaba a gusto con eso.

El rey se volvió de repente y la atrajo en sus brazos– Esta bien has hecho un buen trabajo puedes detenerte.

Loki se sonrojo un poco ante ese contacto, ante esa cercanía—Thor

El tronador la sostuvo en sus brazos y la apretó contra—Lamento lo que paso. Ya te dije que es la primera vez que siento amor por una persona y no sé cómo expresarlo siempre que estoy cerca de ti me siento nervioso, con ganas de impresionarte, que me mires... Es una extraña emoción, no logro concentrarme con ese olor a tu alrededor y entonces me avergüenzo como un adolescente olvido que soy tu rey, olvido hasta de como respirar.

La hechicera dejo que el tronador la tocara, dejo que sus manos acariciaran su espalda y luego miro esos ojos azules casi podía hundirse en ese mar de amor.

Loki trato de ser indiferente—Debemos entrenar. Por favor concéntrate, sé que es difícil, pero es importante.

El tronador no ponía atención—Abrázame.... Quiero envolverte en mis brazos para acostumbrarme a tu olor, tu hermano dijo que era a magia por eso me atraía a ti quizás si me acostumbro.

Ikol era orgullosa—No lo haré, esa es una pésima mentira.

—¿Por qué no? Ya te dije que me gustas quiero aprender a entender todo esto del amor y si no pones de tu parte... (Esta bien si no sientes lo mismo puedo amarte suficiente para continuar este matrimonió y quizás algún día me amaras tanto como yo te amo a ti)

La reina cerró los ojos y se recostó al musculoso pecho del guerrero, sintió esos brazos fuertes rodeándola y acariciándola, ese olor aceite, esos dedos pasaban por su pelo con ternura.

Él era grande que aplastaba su pequeño cuerpo, era tan fuerte, tan torpe sin embargo cuando estaba en sus brazos podía sentir su calidez, su dulzura envolviéndola. —Duerme bien, mi amor— escucho antes de quedarse profundamente dormida

El rey guardando esperanzas la ve durmiendo parecía un hermoso ángel, beso su frente esperando que fuese su amado imposible, lo sabía dentro de su corazón que latía solo por Loki.

* * *


	13. Flashback

**Flashback**

Aquí es donde empieza una historia olvidada e incluso prohibida.

Les contare la verdad oculta sobre cómo y porque el príncipe Balder o mejor dicho el demonio de fuego Surtur fue desterrado de Asgard.

Érase una vez un gallardo príncipe que vivía en un gran castillo junto a sus padres y sus dos apuestos hermanos mayores.

Era un día de verano como cualquier otro, el príncipe Loki planeaba practicar hechizos, caminar y meditar por largo tiempo en un lugar pacifico o leer un libro dado que eso resultaba ser lo que más le gustaba además de mirar como caían las hojas de los árboles o contemplar el cielo azul pensando en el abstracto porvenir.

Lamentablemente sus propósitos de tranquilad se vieron afectados cuando su imprudente "hermano mayor" tuvo la brillante idea de hacer un campamento para unir a los hermanos, según él las disputas se iban acabar con una simple y ridícula charla en un bosque alejado de todos para cazar y pasar el tiempo juntos como "consanguíneos" o camaradas que eran.

La idea se volvía una tontería sin embargo no se le podía decir que no al tronador, este era terco e insistiría hasta volverle loco así que fue mejor seguirlo que aguantar sus charlas aburridas sobre la importancia de la fraternidad.

Se prepararon desde muy temprano para ese viaje, los dos guerreros tanto Balder como Thor iban adelante hasta podía ver sus anchas espaldas, cuerpos fibrosos y su andar firme, marchaban a un paso rápido mientras que él se mantenía atrás a un ritmo más lento casi torpe.

Siempre se preguntaba ¿Cómo podría compararse con ellos?

Y la respuesta resultaba ser dolorosa, era imposible hacer alguna clase de comparación con seres tan perfectos, salía perdiendo en muchos sentidos.

Entendía porque era el menos preferido de su padre y de la gente en general, ya que esos dos hombres fueron dotados de hermosura, con sus cabellos dorados como el sol, ojos azules que podían compararse con el océano, sus cuerpos esbeltos sin contar las habilidades físicas en el combate. Eran individuos extraordinarios que brillaban y destilaban talento, quizás Amora tenía razón, nadie quiere a los embaucadores traviesos.

Por tener una personalidad picara lo rechazaban y precisamente esa era una razón por la que hacía diabluras, se convertía en una absurda manera de mostrar al mundo que existía puesto que la mayoría de las veces terminaba volviéndose invisible, al menos con sus maldades llamaba la atención de las personas, posiblemente era inseguro tanto así que se hacía valer por trampas infantiles.

Loki no podía pensar en nada coherente conjuntamente de tener pensamientos negativos, sus preocupaciones se centraban en Balder, en que este se estaba enamorando de una mujer la cual le engañaba y no se merecía tal acto de traición, ambicionaba hacer algo al respecto, pero como el amor ciega a las personas no creía que su amigo lo escucharía.

La tarde estaba cayendo, el hechicero iba atrás en silencio simplemente pensando mientras sus hermanos mayores hablaban a lo lejos de cosas aburridas, triviales y poco interesantes, probablemente tenían que ver con las batallas, armas...

El embaucador también sufría la angustia de no pertenecer a ese mundo, de ser incomprendido en su propia tierra, era como si no encajara en Asgard persistentemente se sentía fuera de lugar, no tenía química con el pueblo parecía más bien un bicho raro sobre todo al lado de especímenes tan enormes y dotados de belleza.

Por desgracia no tenía los genes Odinson, no atraía a las personas con su melena rubia, ojos despampanantes, sonrisa de oro y carisma sin igual.

Pronto anocheció, el tiempo pasaba rápido y las tiendas de campaña rusticas estaban listas para ser usadas. Se sentaron cerca de una fogata, hablaron de las increíbles batallas, de los triunfos. Eso era doloroso para alguien que nunca fue incluido en nada, alguien considerado débil, siendo Thor la imagen de la perfección y Balder admirado, evidentemente el hechicero se consideraba como un cero a la izquierda, como si no tuviese derecho a estar allí por no ser parte de su grupo pero la vida no era justa, hay gente que nació para ser adorada y Loki era del tipo que se esforzaba para no recibir recompensas, todos sus esfuerzos de agradar eran inútiles y opacados por los músculos de Thor.

\- ¿Qué maldición tenía? - Pensaba, no quería odiar a sus preciados hermanos no obstante tenía ese sentimiento persistente que lo invadía.

Toda su inteligencia, sus modales, lo astuto y la misma magia eran nada, incesantemente se convertía en una sombra opacada por la luz resplandeciente de sus hermanos.

Thor al notar que el joven no hablaba nada siendo este un lengua de plata, golpeó su hombro diciendo - Loki estas muy callado.

_El hechicero bajo la cabeza estaba cansado, cansado de fingir que no le importaba que las personas amaran a sus camaradas y a él lo despreciaran, cansado de no ser respetado... Cansado de aparentar estar bien cuando se derrumbaba a cada instante sin que nadie lo notase._

\- Será mejor que me vaya a dormir. - susurró sin muchos ánimos.

Thor tomó su muñeca para impedir que se fuera casi como si le estuviese suplicando a permanecer allí. - Quédate.

Loki no le hizo caso quitando el agarre cálido, murmuró. - Buenas noches.

Caminó lejos hasta sentarse a la orilla del río donde la luna se reflejaba en el agua inclusive podía ver su propio reflejo pálido, tiró una piedra odiándose a sí mismo, ya que era una decepción para su padre por no ser tan musculoso como ellos, no tener la piel bronceada, ni ser bueno en los deportes. ¿Cómo cambiar todo de ti para agradarle a alguien?

Se supone que si uno ama a alguien debe aceptarlo tal y como es.

Deseaba que su padre le mirara con orgullo suponía que todos los hijos quieren eso, pero cuando no eres el favorito si no la oveja negra de la familia todo cambia.

Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas caían por su rostro sabía que era lo más patético que podía hacer ¿Acaso importaba?... El dolor y la soledad eran su única compañía nadie le consolaría porque no tenía a quien recurrir para ahogar sus penas, a nadie le importaba lo suficiente, sus hermanos les interesaba más dormir con una mujer y las peleas, que su bien.

Lo único que tenía era su madre, ella era su mayor tesoro. No había nada que se comparara a esa mujer lo contrario a Odín que nunca lo quiso de verdad, era un falso apego, un falso cariño.

Después de un tiempo sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado, por medio del reflejo percibió que era su atractivo y encantador hermano Balder como de costumbre era algo protector. - ¿Estas bien?

Loki trató de aparentar, un mentiroso profesional se quedaba atrás con su brillante actuación - No podía dormir.

El atrayente caballero se quitó el abrigo para colocárselo al pequeño cuando notó que este tenía frío. - Entonces ¿Por qué no te quedaste con nosotros?

\- No quiero ser una molestia. Ustedes estaban bien sin mí, hablaban sin siquiera notar mi existencia. - Suspiró Loki mientras miraba el cielo con gran anhelo y melancolía al volverse un ser invisible.

\- Tú no eres una molestia para nosotros, además cuando te fuiste Thor miró en tu dirección como si perdiera algo y ya no quiso hablar más, un vacío hay cuando no estas. Somos nosotros tres recuerdas, juntos contra nuestros enemigos y el mundo. - Añadió Balder sabiendo que su hermano mayor toda la vida estaba pendiente del hechicero parecía mirar en su dirección de vez en cuando disimuladamente parecía que tenía miedo de que este desapareciera.

Loki no se daba cuenta que el tronador estaba triste por aquella actitud fría que mostraba, el hechicero se encontraba tan ocupado teniendo malos pensamientos que no se daba cuenta que había individuos que le querían, que ciertamente se preocupaban por su bien.

El hechicero era sincero, necesitaba desahogar sus penas. - Lo sé.... Las familias se mantienen unidas, pero a veces siento que no soy parte de esta familia, que no pertenezco aquí.

\- Cuando vine por primera vez a Asgard lo primero que vi fueron tus ojos tímidos que se asomaban y pensé que eras un niño interesante a veces sueles tener baja autoestima sin embargo yo veo a través de ti y eres una persona maravillosa, tontos son los que no ven lo que yo advierto cuando te miro. - añadió el guerrero sabiendo que es probable que el embaucador a veces se sintiera ignorado y rechazado cuando era un tesoro, un brillante rubí que nadie le daba el valor apropiado, el que se merecía.

\- Si eso fuera verdad me harías caso, confiarías en mí y no te irías con una mujer fácil. - añadió el pequeño volviendo con ese tema.

Por supuesto Balder se puso tenso - Loki, ya hablamos sobre eso.

El niño hizo una rabieta - ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme? Ella es mala únicamente está jugando contigo, quiero que la dejes.

El guerrero intentó ser paciente aunque la mayoría de las veces lo era esta vez explotaría con la mínima negativa interacción - Ella me gusta Loki, sé que quieres lo mejor sin embargo no puedes exigir que deje a alguien.

El hechicero simplemente quería defenderlo, protegerlo de mujeres dañinas y malvadas ¿Acaso eso era malo? - Pero tú eres especial para mí, no quiero que te hagan daño.

Balder suspiró tomando unas flores y quemándola con magia, su voz se hizo más aguda. - No intervengas.

\- Ella no te ama. ¿Por qué no puedes creerme? Soy tu hermano me preocupo por ti- gritó Loki sin controlarse.

\- Deja de estar celoso, envidioso hermano es por lo que nuestro padre no te quiere, eres tan egoísta que no puedes ver a alguien feliz sin sentirte miserable. - Dijo esto con palabras crueles e hirientes.

Eso dolió en el alma, las palabras son espinas que traspasan la piel- ¿De verdad crees eso? Que acaso no te das cuenta que tu amante quiere meterse a la cama de Thor, por eso se acerca a ti.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué mi sensual novia no me ama? ¿Qué va tras Thor? Debes estar loco si piensas en eso, ella me ama. - dijo Balder cegado completamente por sus pasiones bajas.

Empezaron a discutir a gritos, la personalidad buena de Balder estaba empezando a opacarse por la de Surtur, sus ojos se hacían ligeramente rojos de la ira y el embaucador no se daba cuenta que enojar a su "hermano" traería problemas graves, era sumamente peligroso provocarlo de tal manera.

El tronador al darse cuenta de que discutían simplemente interrumpió la discusión, tomó al hechicero de la muñeca y se lo llevó lejos aunque este se negaba a ir con él dando patadas como un niño malcriado.

Thor parecía enfadado arrebató al hechicero a la fuerza casi cargándolo en sus hombros hasta un lugar más apartado y de esa manera poder charlar libremente, saber lo que estaba pasando, quería explicaciones ya que sus hermanos menores no solían discutir todo lo contrario eran buenos amigos.

El tronador lo soltó, cuestiono al pequeño embaucador - Dime la verdad.

Loki miró al suelo sin nada que confesar ¿Qué podría expresar? Se encontraba preocupado, descontento y rencoroso por las circunstancias.

\- Mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad, ¿por qué estaban discutiendo? - presionó un poco el brazo del joven para exigir una respuesta después de todo era extraño que estos pelearan debía haber una razón.

\- Deja de cuestionarme como si hubiese hecho algo malo, simplemente le dije que esa mujer era mala y él no quiere escuchar mi consejo.... Es verdad lo que digo si no quieres creerme es tu problema. - dijo de forma brusca.

\- No deberías involucrarte, es problema de Balder no tuyo. - respondió el tronador con más calma.

\- Es mi hermano me preocupo por él ¿Acaso a ti no te importa? - Subió la voz el embaucador.

\- Debes dejar que las cosas pasen, dejar que las personas experimenten, cometan errores así aprenderán de estos y se harán mejores. - dijo Thor tratando de hacer ver al chico que estaba haciendo algo equivocado al forzar algo.

\- Balder es sensible, sé que tiene problemas de ira, pero no quiero que sufra como yo sufrí por la traición de Amora. - dijo esto desde el fondo de su corazón.

El hechicero se mostraba tal y como era. Necesitaba consolar su angustia con alguien - El ni siquiera confía en mí, creí que al menos a Balder le importaba, no obstante, parece que a nadie le interesa lo que pienso o siento, a nadie le importo.

Thor parecía tranquilo con un optimismo ciego, tocó la mejilla del embaucador de manera tierna- No te preocupes resolveremos esto juntos...Balder te quiere como yo te quiero, somos una familia, las familias se apoyan así que nunca pienses que no le importas a nadie.

\- Pero él no me creyó. Dijo que yo tenía envidia y celos... - añadió con una voz baja, se encontraba deprimido por aquellas palabras dichas por un furioso hombre que apreciaba.

Thor se acercó más y con ternura envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo delgado del embaucador intentando consolarle- No estés triste por una cosa así, a veces decimos cosas sin pensar y herimos a quien queremos, vas a ver que Balder no lo dijo en serio.

\- Todo por esa mujer, la prefiere a ella. - Dijo con amargura y algo enojado al respecto.

El tronador replicó sin pensar -Vamos hermano no es para tanto hasta parece como si estuvieras celoso, no me digas que te gusta la novia de nuestro hermano.

\- ¿Qué? Como puedes decirme eso. Estoy preocupado por Balder y crees que lo único que me importa es acostarme con una tipa cualquiera. - Dijo en forma agresiva Loki.

\- Lo siento sólo lo pensé, es que ella es muy atractiva... - El tronador simplemente trató de justificarse, así que añadió lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- Creí que tú me entendías, pero no. ¿Sabes qué? Eres igual que Balder, te fijas en lo físico y a la mierda la personalidad o el amor ¡Qué superficial! No sé cómo pueden adorarte si eres un idiota. - Gritó el hechicero.

\- Oye no te enojes, no quise ofenderte...Solo estaba bromeando; no me siento atraído por ella, Lorelei no es mi tipo - Balbuceó Thor sin saber que más expresar.

Loki en el arrebato añadió - Yo me preocupo porque Balder no sufra y a ti no te importa. Un día vas a sufrir Thor, un día te van a romper el corazón, vas a llorar como un bebé y yo no te voy a consolar.

\- Hermano, nadie me va a hacer sufrir ¿Quién se atrevería hacerme eso? Soy fuerte nada me lastima y nadie se molesta en rechazarme. - se burló con gran arrogancia el príncipe del trueno.

\- Si claro, eso dices ahora porque no amas a nadie y como siempre la fuerza física es lo que cuenta para ti no obstante hay dolores más profundos y algún día me vas a dar la razón cuando te hagan añicos, tú y tu arrogancia van a caer en un dolor extremo, ya quiero ver al poderoso príncipe sucumbir. - Parecía más bien una maldición que daba escalofríos.

El príncipe del trueno siguió riéndose como si fuera un chiste y el hechicero molesto le golpeó -No te burles de mí.

\- ¿Eso es un golpe? - siguió molestando.

El hechicero le golpeó en el pecho varias veces, cada vez con más fuerza desquitando su ira con esos músculos tonificados- Te odio, odio que siempre te burles, juegues conmigo, tomas en serio a Balder y a mí nunca me haces caso, me fastidias ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué me haces sentir de esa forma?

Thor puso su mano en la nuca del hechicero rompiendo con el enojo del otro, el embaucador se recostó a ese contacto cariñoso - Está bien sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, si quieres que te ayude lo hare. ¡Haria todo, todo lo que me pidas solo basta una sonrisa!  
No me gusta que estés triste.

Eso precisamente era lo que quería escuchar Loki, se sintió feliz por ello.

Balder está buscando a sus hermanos, ya se le había pasado el enojo sintió que debía disculparse con Loki por actuar de ese modo tan altanero y al caminar a unos pasos guiándose por el sonido de las voces, encontró a quienes buscaba. Los miró desde largo parecían estar en medio de una escena tierna no sabía porque la mayoría de las veces le molestaba ver a esos dos juntos, eran tan cariñosos entre ellos siempre se andaban tocando, abrazando, acariciando, el contacto físico de alguna forma era una comunicación, las miradas también se convertían en una clase de lenguaje secreto, resultaban ser bastante unidos de forma especial casi mágica, nunca entendería ese enlace o vinculo que poseían a veces se sentía excluido de eso a pesar de pasar tiempo con ellos no tenía esa cercanía con ninguno de sus hermanos.

Demasiada miel.

Thor se dio cuenta de la presencia de Balder, acariciando el cabello negro del príncipe de hielo le susurró en el oído - Creo que le debes una disculpa, Loki.

El hechicero de forma tímida trato de disculparse, mirando para abajo. - Es tu vida supongo que puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, aunque estés con una mujer que no sirva para nada...y no te ama.

\- Loki...- Corrigió el tronador.

El hechicero miro al príncipe de la tormenta con fastidio, estaba enojado por obligarlo entonces se volvió hacia Balder - Estaba bien, es tu decisión no la mía.

\- Buen chico- Le sonrió al hechicero, tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta donde estaba el campamento.

\- Yo soy el que debería disculparme por tratarte mal. - susurró Balder, siguiéndolos en silencio sabía que Loki no lo hacía por maldad si no para protegerlo.

Nunca debió hablarle de esa forma, desquitar su enojo.

Sabía que sus palabras herían al pequeño príncipe de hielo y no era su intención lastimarle.

Tiempo después Loki se mantenía en su tienda de acampar tranquilamente cuando advirtió una silueta que daba la impresión de ser una sombra extraña atravesando el lugar, se sintió nervioso incluso tenía algo de miedo entonces al escuchar un ruido proveniente de afuera se dispuso a encontrar el origen del sonido misterioso.

Se puso de pie, salió observando alrededor pero no había nadie salvo el silencio, la oscuridad y la quietud. De seguro fueron algunos animales trató de convencerse no obstante tenía un mal presentimiento.

Sus instintos lo alertaron del peligro que lo acechaba, al voltearse se encontró cara a cara con Surtur, sabía que era este porque tenía un semblante diferente que el que usualmente tenía Balder, sus ojos rojizos lo delataban, la sensación de terror, de miedo estremecía su cuerpo.

Dio un paso atrás con un terror atroz, ese tipo era malvado quería correr, huir lo más rápido posible, refugiarse en los brazos del tronador pero no era capaz de moverse, todo sus músculos se paralizaron.

Antes de que tuviese tiempo de escapar Surtur lo agarró fuerte como usualmente hacía, lo tomó de una manera brusca y lo condujo hacía unos árboles, el hechicero no lo detuvo dejó que lo arrastrara como una muñeca de trapo hacia lo más profundo del bosque cuando estaban perdidos entre la noche y la salvaje selva, el demonio de fuego lo pegó contra el primer árbol que encontró y lo hizo de manera tan violenta que inclusive le sacó el aire, después puso su boca cerca de la oreja - Parece que al fin estamos solos, sin tus hermanos molestos.

Hablaba en tercera persona esto de la doble personalidad se estaba saliendo de control quizás Balder estaba poseído por el demonio que por cierto empezó hacer lo de siempre como una sórdida rutina, le tocaba y lamia su cuello, de pronto el hechicero sentía nauseas pensó que ese horrible ser se había ido después de sufrir tanto con él, aguantar cada golpe y ahora retornaba de lo más oscuro para atormentarlo como una pesadilla infernal.

Loki no hizo nada mientras este acomodaba su cuerpo para succionar su magia, lo manoseó como de costumbre de forma ruda y dolorosa, parecía preparándose para morder su cuello, sintió como chupaba su piel luego el dolor agonizante, su energía empezaba a ser succionada, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que se detuviera. Se preocupó al notar que no lo hacía todo lo contrario abrió más su boca, sus dientes se clavaron en su pálida piel para morderlo más a fondo, las manos del hombre le sostenían y lo atraían más él.

Esto no era normal sabía muy bien que el demonio nunca se robaba tanta energía siempre duraba unos minutos antes de apartarse, pero esta vez tomó su tiempo y todo su cuerpo se estremecía del intenso sufrimiento como si quemara su misma alma.

El monstruo percibiendo el aroma del hechicero respiro profundo y puso su barbilla en el hombro de este- Tu magia es tan dulce, te extrañaba mi pequeño príncipe de hielo.

Pudo prever la áspera madera al ser presionada ente el cuerpo caliente del demonio y él. Loki cayó al suelo jadeando cuando fue liberado, la sangre caía por su cuello esta vez se había sobrepasado y el hechicero empezó a temblar, tenía miedo, su cuerpo no estaba resistiendo.

La luz de la aurora empezaba a irradiar lo que significaba que el tronador despertaría y lo salvaría. En la academia nunca tuvo a nadie que lo protegiera no obstante en ese instante estaba su hermano mayor necesitaba ir con él antes de terminar golpeado o muerto en manos de ese demonio.

El vampiro mágico se puso enfrente y lo agarró del cabello jalándolo para que le mirara.

Se lamió sus labios - Vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Lo tomó de las muñecas y lo inmovilizó en el suelo, se puso encima, el embaucador gritaba y jadeaba en busca de aire- No, déjame. Balder por favor, por favor suéltame.

El tipo no parecía hacerle caso, ni si quiera titubeaba. En aquel momento el embaucador no tuvo de otra de la desesperación y empezó a llamar a Thor, al principio eran sollozos que poco a poco se convirtieron en gritos. Eso enfureció al sujeto- ¿Estás seguro de llamarlo? A mí no me desagrada tener público es más me gustaría ver que ese tipo venga por ti, que vea como tomó a su principito de juguete. ¿Quieres que se dé cuenta de lo mucho que te gusta lo que te hago?

\- Me das asco. - contestó el príncipe casi cayendo de bruces al suelo por las náuseas, mareo, debilidad y ganas de vomitar que tenía.

\- Embaucador, me gusta cuando mientes me hace desear comerte. - se burló el demonio.

Loki se levantó como pudo, tambaleándose, al verse un poco más libre el instinto fue más fuerte, trató de escapar corriendo por el bosque, corrió hasta tropezar en un peñasco intentó pasar por el río hacia el otro lado sin embargo estaba tan débil que fue imposible hacerlo, se cayó y no pudo levantarse, la marea empezó a llevarlo a un lado más profundo; estando allí se asustó e intentó nadar pero era inútil su cuerpo había perdido toda la energía, estaba exhausto, por ultimo dejó que el agua lo arrastrara por un destino incierto tal vez la muerte porque se ahogaba, su visión dentro del agua era borrosa, el sonido del río invadía sus oídos, cerró los ojos para sucumbir a la muerte, se hundía más y más, perdía la conciencia.

Pensó que era mejor así, no quería vivir en el dolor, en un mundo donde nadie lo quería, un mundo que sería feliz si él no existiera.

¿Acaso alguien lo extrañaría?

¿Sería mejor el mundo si no estuviese él?

Su existencia no era valiosa.

Cuando pensó que perecería ante la expiración advirtió que alguien estaba allí, parecía que un ángel le salvaría, lo jalaba sacándolo del sitio donde se encontraba probablemente lo alzaron, una voz cálida gritaba su nombre con desesperación sentía las lágrimas del sujeto caer en sus mejillas, le dio primeros auxilios e incluso le dio respiración boca a boca.

Si una persona quería que viviera era suficiente, alguien lo quería vivo fue allí donde volvió en si tosiendo agua para mirar unos ojos azules, el cabello rubio que destilaba agua.

Loki alzó una mano y tocó la mejilla del tronador. Para darse cuenta de que aún su corazón latía. - Thor.

El tronador no esperó a que terminara de hablar para abrazarlo, acaricio su cabello con suavidad intentando calmarse. Ambos estaban mojados era obvio que el musculoso había saltado a rescatarlo - Gracias al cielo estas bien pensé que te había perdido. Hermano no vuelvas asustarme así.

Loki no dijo nada más, se recostó a la calidez del guerrero que empezó a regañarlo preocupado, si el tronador estaba con él significaba que estaba seguro de las garras del demonio.

Quizás la vida era valiosa después de todo.

Alguien quería que viviera, alguien se preocupaba y algo tan simple como eso lo hacía feliz.

* * *

Después del shock sufrido y el estrés postraumático posterior, el tronador intento llevar al hechicero donde un sanador para que lo revisara adecuadamente, pero este se negó rotundamente quizás no deseaba que se dieran cuenta de su más grande secreto.

Por varias semanas se mantuvo distraído a veces sencillamente Thor se quedaba cerca de su cama como un consuelo, a veces Loki se recostaba en su pecho sin decir una palabra probablemente prefería guardar el silencio no era como si no quisiera expresarle su sentir simplemente se trataba de un tema muy delicado, tan vergonzoso además nadie le creería si contaba lo que realmente había sucedido, Balder era como un ángel y él al contrario era más conocido por ser un demonio embaucador.

Las consecuencias de ser un mentiroso son graves, cuando intentas expresar una verdad nadie te cree, un efecto mariposa colateral.

Frigga se mantuvo cuidando de su retoño por varios días en los cuales el embaucador se mostraba renuente a salir, deprimido y con un trauma psicológico por lo que había acontecido. Si Thor no hubiese estado allí era muy probable que hubiese muerto ahogado en esas tórridas aguas creyendo que su vida no valía nada, que no tenía sentido la misma existencia.

Percibió en su misma piel aquella sensación arrolladora de morir lentamente cuando ya no tenía más aire que respirar y poco a poco su alma iba apartándose del cuerpo hasta escuchar esa voz ronca que lo llamaba desde la oscuridad en la cual se encontraba, le dio la luz para regresar.

♤ ♥ ♧ ♢

Al pasar el tiempo Loki volvió a practicar magia y decidió que era el momento oportuno para hablar con su hermano Balder puesto que la pelirroja pasaba coqueteando con el tronador casi enfrente de su novio, eso era fastidioso, realmente molesto y ambicionaba terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

¿Cómo esa sinvergüenza era capaz de engañar de esa manera?

Usaba sus encantos para lavarle el cerebro a su hermano ¿Cómo se atrevía a tal bajeza?

Con gran decisión toco la puerta del apuesto príncipe, pero este no le contesto-Hermano, necesito hablar contigo.

Posteriormente de varios minutos este abrió la puerta enojado por la interrupción- ¡Entra!

Loki dio un paso dentro de la fría habitación y se dio cuenta que Lorelei estaba en la cama semidesnuda con apenas una sábana tapando sus curvas no sabía porque Balder le permitido entrar a su recinto si se encontraba ocupado con esa mujer y claramente muy molesto por la insistencia del embaucador si bien de todos modos lo dejo pasar, se mantenía medio desnudo, se notaba sus marcados músculos porque era un hombre dotado de belleza

\- ¿Qué pasa? Si quieres hablar algo para eso tienes a Thor... ¡No me molestes! - Dijo con una voz ronca que denotaba furia.

Con algo de vergüenza el embaucador murmuro-Es algo personal, puedo venir después.

-Si es personal deberías tratarlo con alguien que le importe- replico siendo totalmente grosero obviamente esa mujer le había llenado la cabeza de falacias, manipulando sus acciones y por esto el joven se volvió más cortante o quizás el demonio se estaba apoderando de su ser, consumiendo su alma lentamente.

Las personas enamoradas a menudo se dejan llevar por sus pasiones sin pensar más allá de eso, no ven ni siquiera la realidad como si de repente les taparan los ojos con una venda y les manipularan completamente sin darse cuenta.

Loki ambicionaba marcharse no soportaba estar un minuto más en ese sitio, era tan incómodo sin embargo se animó a decir -Por favor, es importante.

-Está bien - replico el otro tipo por alguna razón extraña aceptando.

-A solas-dijo el hechicero alzando la voz para que la mujer escuchara.

La pelirroja entendió la indirecta y se fue al baño para poderse su ropa, aunque estaba escuchando la conversación atentamente.

El embaucador fue directo al punto no anduvo con rodeos-Escuche a Lorelei hablando con Amora.... Ella solo te utiliza para llegar a Thor, esto es una apuesta entre ellas, es justo para ti saber que te están usando.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? - pregunto el atractivo hombre.

El azabache por primera vez en su vida fue sincero-Sé que la amas, pero debes abrir los ojos antes de que sea demasiado tarde ella únicamente se burla de tu amor, juega contigo y va terminar apuñalándote por la espalda.

_"Amora me engaño fingiendo amistad cuando únicamente deseaba a Thor. No quiero que te pase lo mismo contigo, no lo mereces."_

Lorelei salió del baño apresuradamente con una ropa apretada para seducir al hombre, ya había escuchado esa charla del embaucador y se hizo la victima puesto que Loki era conocido por ser un mentiroso, era fácil hacerlo quedar mal -No lo escuches amor, solo quiere separarnos

-No es cierto- replico el tramposo intentando hacerlo entender que un embustero a veces puede decir la verdad.

 _La chica se contoneo al frente, ponía sus pechos cerca de él para que el tipo pudiera sentirlos y lo tocaba de forma sensual como una manera de manejar la supuesta víctima a su antojo._ -Loki es el que tiene deseos por mí, Balder mi amor. - le susurro en el oído la instigadora.

-No mientas- grito defensivamente.

La chica después lo abrazo, llorando falsamente-Quiere separarme de ti.

-Hermano debes creerme- objeto el hechicero luchando para no quedar como el malo.

Balder estaba tan embobado, hechizado con la muchacha de tal manera que solo la escuchaba a ella-Eres mentiroso no puedo creer que quisieras separarme de mi amor.

-Ella quiere acostarse con Thor- grito con enojo finalmente diciendo aquello imprudentemente.

El atractivo príncipe al escuchar eso se enfureció, con esa ira golpeo tan fuerte la mejilla del menor que este cayó al piso en un gran golpe. Loki ya estaba acostumbrado a la agresión, Surtur hacia ese tipo de cosas puesto que era violento sin embargo Balder nunca le había hecho daño posiblemente su naturaleza estaba empezando a mezclarse. Se sintió traicionado por la personalidad amena- Hermano

El tipo musculoso se encontraba frenético, apretaba su puño con fuerza intentando dominar sus instintos asesinos- ¿Cómo te atreves hablar así de mi Lorelei?

Las lágrimas de Loki se deslizaron por su mejilla, se encontraba totalmente humillado mientras la mujer sonreía burlonamente, ella tenía el poder en ese momento -Yo te probare que digo la verdad, Balder

-Se lo que harás ¡Ve donde tú hermanas preferido! - dijo el rubio con despreció.

Loki decidió marcharse ¿Qué más podía hacer? Pero cuando partía hacia la puerta el príncipe le agarró del brazo con mucha fuerza en el último minuto, deteniéndolo como si hubiese cambiado totalmente de opinión lo cual era extraño.

\- Lorelei puedes dejarnos solos- Dijo Balder-

-Pero amor porque no quedarnos donde lo dejamos- dijo la chica ambicionando convencerle de forma seductora, moviendo su cabello y caderas al compás coqueteándole descaradamente.

-Ahora, vete. Tengo que hablar con Loki- dijo por primera vez mostrándose firme, ese era el demonio que poseía el cuerpo de su hermano.

La mujer tomo su ropa, beso a su hombre con gran pasión y le susurro algo en una despedida fugaz. En el momento que ella se marchó, Surtur cerró la puerta, tiro a la cama al embaucador, se acostó a su lado abrasándolo fuertemente.

Loki aun lloraba involuntariamente y la tercera personalidad resultante de la fusión ente las otras dos, acaricio el lugar donde lo golpeo -Lo siento.

El embaucador sollozo -Solo tienes que creerme, solo cree en mí.

-No te preocupes pequeño, esa mujer no significa nada más que diversión puede Balder crea que tiene sentimientos por ella sabes pero a ti te ama más. - añadió de forma extrañamente suave y eso ciertamente era raro.

-No quiero que lastime a Balder- murmuro como si quisiera que nadie escuchara.

-El amor veces conduce al mismo sufrimiento, no puedes protegerlo de eso- respondió el demonio.

Loki pregunto con gran curiosidad - ¿Por qué?

-Hay que arriesgarse. Estas celoso porque no he vuelto a ser cariñoso contigo- sonrió retorcidamente, ese destello era del demonio de fuego.

-Claro que no casi me matas. - Respondió alejándose.

El musculoso lo apretó más contra él -Pero te gusto, sientes placer cuando robo tu energía, no intentes negarlo.

-Solo es dolor, solo eso siento. - Dijo Loki casi como si abrigara la sensación de un sufrimiento agudo.

Por supuesto una parte de Balder era muy sensata, la maldad no se dejaba llevar por la belleza- Esa mujer se lo que hace crees que soy tonto.

El hechicero se extrañó por el comportamiento amable del demonio -Surtur ¿Por qué actúas diferente?

Balder simplemente le dio un beso de forma tierna en la mejilla. -A veces no puedo controlarme, temo hacerte algo malo y perderte.

-Nunca me vas a perder- Dijo Loki con cierta seguridad.

Surtur sonrió sus ojos cambiaron a un color diferente -Yo soy como el fuego y tú el hielo que es derretido por mí. No he tenido tiempo para ti ¿Es por esa razón que te portas así?

Loki intento levantarse dado que no soportaba estar allí, las cobijas aún tenían el olor de esa mujer, del sexo -No déjame, quieres tenerme aquí donde estuviese con esa mujer

-Que importa puedo estar con otras para mi lujuria, pero necesito de tu energía más que nada- respondió con la verdad obviamente el hechicero era muy sensible con únicamente tocarle resultaba doloroso, la energía que el demonio le robaba era adictiva y dulce al paladar del demonio.

-Maldito, Balder no me haría esto- replico Loki en una queja pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

-Balder, Balder no es tan inocente como crees dado que yo soy una personalidad creada de sus deseos, su propio demonio interno... Lo que significa una parte de tu amado hermanito mayor quiere someterte a él, quiere hacerte todo lo que he hecho contigo, es parte de su fantasía enfermiza. - añadió con malicia con una burla evidente-

Indubitablemente el azabache no le creía-Estas mintiendo

-Vamos mi amor tengo deseos si, tú no puedes complacerme completamente porque no resistirías por eso busco a esas mujeres atractivas, pero nunca olvides que tú eres el principal, tengo sexo con ellas, pero me imagino que eres tú cuando cierro los ojos. - Ironizo-

Loki alzo la voz, avergonzado - ¡Cállate!

-Me gusta el sabor de tu magia ¡Ven necesito un poco más! - Dijo intentando atraerlo a él.

_Los vampiros mágicos se alimentan de la energía de sus víctimas hasta matarlos, si apetece la magia de algún hechicero lo conservan y suelen ser posesivos con estos como si fueran dependientes o se hacen adictos._

El embaucador se negó rotundamente forcejeado -No, no quiero déjame.

Surtur lo apoyo reteniéndolo a la fuerza, aserrándolo entre sus musculosos brazos para que no escapara y lo mordió en la nuca dejando la marca de sus dientes para extraer su magia lentamente en lo que parecía una cruel tortura, su lengua viajaba por la piel saboreando. -Tengo un truco que quiero mostrarte- Añadió viendo que el pálido príncipe se alejaba decidió mostrarle un poco de su gran poder transformándose en una hermosa mujer, el cabello dorado que caía por su cintura se parecía tanto a Sigyn, la única mujer que Loki quiso alguna vez y perdió para siempre por culpa de los celos excesivos.

El demonio había tomado prestado el poder de trasformación del hechicero quien quedo impactado por tal cosa, no creía que ese tipo tuviera la capacidad de robar también sus habilidades únicas, era más peligroso de lo que creía.

El hombre se aprovechó de la confusión y desconcierto para tomar las manos de Loki, las arrastro por su cuerpo femenino para que tocara su piel, sus senos, su estómago.... De esa forma se diera cuenta de lo bien que hizo ese hechizo incluso esa ilusión parecía ser real. El embaucador se sentía atraído por esa mujer, Balder lo sabía entonces se acercó lentamente acariciando su mejilla, lo comenzó a besar profundamente como solía hacerlo siempre, siguió siendo dominante hasta que sus respiraciones se agitaron, sus labios empezaban a hincharse. El demonio seguía mostrándole donde tocar para que el chico sin experiencia lo hiciera y estaba casi encima suyo hasta que el embaucador tomo coincidencia de que todo aquello era un vil engaño, algo muy cruel puesto que esa chica no era Sigyn, Surtur era muy cruel al hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Loki se negó a mirarlo avergonzado- ¿Por qué juegas con mis sentimientos? Ella era buena y por tu culpa... Eres un hombre despreciable ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Eres mío, voy a destruir todo lo que te toque únicamente tu cuerpo y ser me pertenecen, tu magia me hace más fuerte. -Dijo siendo directo-

-No es así, no quiero hacer esto dije que haría el amor con alguien que amara y te quiero, pero no como un amante si no como mi hermano. - respondió Loki-

_De todos modos, ellos no podían unirse porque eso mataría al hechicero, no soportaría incluso en ese instante eternamente ser tocada por el demonio resultaba muy doloroso para el embaucador no obstante aguantara o se acostumbrara a la sensación._

Antes de que el otro hombre contestara, tocaron la puerta de manera el hechicero sabia cual persona estaba detrás por el ritmo fuerte de los golpes, era obvio que se trataba de tronador por ende le abrió pero justo en ese instante Surtur fingiendo ser la novia del travieso le beso de manera ruda para que el tronador los viera.

Efectivamente Thor se mantuvo sorprendido quizás porque nunca había visto a su pequeño hermano con una novia o no había pensado que este tuviera algo con alguien teniendo ese tipo de relación tan íntima. El hechicero parecía ser asexual pero ahora descubría que no era así - No quiero interrumpir, pero yo....

-Soy la amante de Loki, me sugirió venir aquí ya sabes para la diversión ¡Interrumpiste nuestra segunda ronda! - Respondió el demonio más para molestar y ver las reacciones del tronador.

-Deja de bromear ella es una amiga de la academia de magia- mintió el hechicero.

Balder le abrazo de frente y lo besó de nuevo apenas tocando sus labios -Los amigos no se besan

El hechicero se mantuvo incómodo había una tensión en el aire -Si lo hacen ¿verdad Thor?

El tronador respondió contundentemente tomando a Loki de la muñeca-Los amigos no se besan ahora mi hermano y yo debemos entrenar, no puede perder el tiempo.

Balder se burlaba de los celos

Maldito sutur.

El azabache no derrochó un segundo y se fue con Thor, tratando de huir de esa maniática criatura. Cuando estaban lejos el príncipe del trueno le aplasto en la pared con un tono enojado-¿Quién es?

-No es nadie que te importe- le contesto molesto.

El tronador golpeo la pared con fuerza- Me importa ¡Ahora dime! ¿Es tu novia?

-Es una chica que solía salir conmigo, pero no tenemos una relación,

El hombre enojado grito-Te beso, lo vi

-Tu te andas besando con las mujeres ¿Por qué yo no puedo?

-¿Estas enamorado?

-No, ya te dije que solo es una amiga.

-Eso espero, no quiero verte con mujeres de nuevo... Aun eres joven y no dejare que esa mujer vuelva a besarte, no me gusta. - dijo tocando su mejilla como si fuese un tesoro invariable.

-¿Por qué te enojas conmigo? Solo es un beso, no es nada

-No te creo- dijo como si estuviera resentido.

-Oh no volveré con ella ¿satisfecho?

El tronador asistió- Quiero que me cuestes con quien andas.

-Para que me prohíbas verlos.

Loki no tenía cabeza para hablar, se encontraba un poco pálido, débil no pudo caminar casi cae de bruces pero el tronador le ayudo a sentarse y se propuso a ayudarle.

**6 meses pasaron...**

Thor acepto los avances de Lorelei, la pelirroja gano la apuesta con Amora de tener al príncipe rendido a sus pies, pero no contaban con que este únicamente fingía para demostrarle a Balder que su pequeño hermano tenía razón sobre esa mujer traicionera.

El plan salió a la perfección porque el príncipe atractivo descubrió algo doloroso, el amor de su vida lo estaba engañando con su hermano sin embargo al percibir la verdad se lo tomo muy mal mejor dicho perdió la razón totalmente tanto así que fue buscar a Loki y lo encerró en su habitación.

El embaucador no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando puesto el tronador había hecho todo aquello a escondidas para complacerle al ser tan necio con la idea de que esa mujer no funcionaba como pareja del guerrero.

El hechicero intentaba descifrar lo que acontecía-Balder ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué pasa?

Pero este no respondió a esas preguntas estaba cegado por el odio. Dio vueltas por la habitación frustrado y ansioso-Thor me traiciono.

-Mi propio hermano me traiciono- grito maniáticamente.

-No es culpa de Thor es de Lorelei, era su plan todo el tiempo- intento convencerlo al analizar lo que estaba pasando.

El atractivo hombre le acaricio la mejilla con ternura-Yo la amaba

-Ella es mala Balder ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Una persona que es infiel te traiciona debes dejarla porque no funciona, te va a lastimar más. - Replico el azabache.

Sin embargo todo salió fatal el semental empezó a sentir rencor y aborrecimiento contra su hermano mayor -No, esto me hizo abrir los ojos a la verdad, debo vengarme de Thor

Loki quedo anonadado nunca se esperó esa respuesta - ¿Qué? -

-Para eso te traje aquí

El violento hombre lo agarro a la fuerza el hechicero empezó a preocuparse-Hermano ¿Qué haces?

Lo amarro en su cama con esposas mágicas que eran inmunes a cualquier hechizo, las tenía porque jugaba con ellas con su exnovia. Era imposible desamarrarse se mantenía sujeto a la cama, vulnerable ante el malvado- Por favor Balder, yo no te hecho nada solo trataba de que abrieras los ojos.

-Ella era mi vida y Thor me la arrebato. - empezó a repetir varias veces perdiendo la razón.

-Entonces ¿porque me dañas a mí? - pregunto Loki ya que no tenía sentido el hacerle tanto daño cuando se supone quería vengarse del tronador no de él.

-No es evidente el me quito mi vida, yo le quitare la suya. El me hirió al arrebatarme lo que amo, yo lo voy a herir quitándole lo que el ama y eso eres tú - esa era la ley del ojo por ojo diente por diente que empezaba a afectar sus sentidos.

-Thor ¡Ayúdame! ¡Estoy aquí! - Grito al ver que ese tipo actuaba como un psicópata demente.

Balder se puso a su lado con un cuchillo rompiendo su ropa lentamente, pasaba cerca de su piel el peligro de ser cortado con tan frio y filoso objeto - Imagina la cara de Thor cuando vea lo que le hice a su precioso hermano menor mientras él estaba divirtiéndose con mi novia yo lo hare contigo.

Loki no podía hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos, respirar con calma e intentar hablarle-Balder tú no eres así.

-Yo la amaba - suspiro-

El hechicero a como pudo se desamarro y trato de defenderse, pero Balder lo golpeo tan fuerte como la primera vez este cayó al piso mientras el otro tipo lo golpeo varias veces hasta que la sangre cayo, su ropa media desgarraba se notaba, el tipo lo puso entre sus piernas y le beso rompiéndole el labio de tanta agresión.

En ese momento, justo a tiempo llego Thor a su rescate antes de que fuera demasiado tarde entro casi rompiendo la puerta, empezó a golpear a Balder muy fuerte y los dos pelearon como animales rabiosos. Claro este se enojó -Como te atreves a...

-Tú fuiste el que empezó Thor, te vi con mi novia -Le grito-

El malvado estaba peleando, pero Loki entro en escena, poniendo su mano en el pecho de su agresor -No ¡Alto! Balder, no es culpa de Thor yo hice un clon parecido a él y ella pensó que era el original.

-Nadie te quiere por adoptado, no perteneces aquí- grito sin pensar en que sus palabras lastimarían al pequeño. Por supuesto el jotun no sabía que era adoptado tenía una ligera sospecha, pero nada concreto, decir algo tan cruel rompió algo muy dentro de él, fue un golpe bajo.

-Nunca has pensado porque eres tan diferente a nosotros- siguió de necio, echándole sal a la herida.

_El jotun estaba tratando de asimilar la verdad._

El tronador chillo - ¡Deja a Loki ahora!

Este lo tiró -Todo esto es tu culpa Thor de seguro la sedujiste.

-Ya te dije que fui yo...- grito el hechicero cansado de ese conflicto.

El otro hombre estaba enfadado-No mientas Loki. Sé que únicamente lo estas protegiendo por eso te traje aquí quería vengarme contigo porque eres el preferido de nuestro hermano, eres una carga y un deber, pero por alguna razón extraña Thor es el único que te quiere, aunque ni siquiera tengas su sangre, si hubieras sido mujer ya te hubiera cogido, eso es lo que haría crees que no lo sé quizá hasta ya lo ha hecho.

-Balder - Dijo Thor para que este dejara de ser tan imprudente.

-Debes decirme Surtur desde ahora, ese es mi nombre. Me largo de aquí, pero escuchen bien regresare a vengarme porque tu amor por Loki algún día se va volver en tu contra Thor, tu debilidad es clara como el agua- le amenazo

El guerrero no tuvo temor de contestarle con furor-No permitiré que lo toques de nuevo.

Surtur sonrió la sangre caía de su nariz- Eso lo veremos porque voy a tomar a Loki y lo apartare de tu lado querido hermano para que sepas que es perder a quien amas.

El desgraciado se fue para siempre sin mirar atrás dejando al hechicero lastimado llorando en el hombro del tronador - ¿Es verdad?

Thor abrigo la tristeza-Hermano.

-Quiero la verdad ¿soy adoptado? Hace mucho tiempo escuche a nuestros padres hablarlo, pero tenía esperanza de que fuera una mentira- susurro-

El rubio lo abrazo con fuerza intentando calmar el dolor y brindar calidez-Lo siento.

Ya lo había escuchado de sus padres adoptivos, tenía sospechas sin embargo escucharlo de alguien más era doloroso-No ¿Cómo puede ser?

-Escucha, no importa que no tengamos la misma sangre... Tu siempre serás importante para mí, quizás no seamos hermanos, pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiero de menos forma al contrario te quiero mucho más-Agrego de manera dulce el príncipe, tocando su mejilla con suavidad.

Loki siguió llorando sin parar hasta desmayarse, Thor lo alzo y lo llevo a la habitación con cuidado. Deseaba poder aliviar el dolor sin embargo era algo que el príncipe de hielo debía superar por si solo, aunque intentaba consultarle.

♤ ♥ ♧ ♢

_Lo que nadie sospechaba es que el demonio de fuego siempre supo que el príncipe del trueno terminaría casándose con Loki y antes de esa pelea había enfrentado a Odin diciendo que él era ideal para desposarse con el embaucador, pero obviamente no podía ya que resultaba peligroso no obstante Thor era el pretendiente ideal, el primogénito y el próximo rey._

_Posiblemente hizo todo ese escándalo porque tenía celos del tronador, no fue por la pelirroja su pleito si no por el hechicero. Se desquito con este, lastimo a los dos por enojo sabía bien ellos eran unidos y eso le molestaba, aquel sentimiento reciproco le enojaba porque sabía se iban a casar en el futuro y él quería al jotun, era su presa favorita._

**Destierro.**

Era un día soleado cuando el príncipe decidió marcharse de todas maneras representaba un riesgo puesto que estar cerca de Loki lo descontrolaba, era difícil pensar con la magia, el olor y el poder a su alrededor.

A pesar de todo el hechicero decidió despedirse de su hermano adoptivo aun apreciaba a ese hombre malvado sabia no era su culpa sino la del demonio que se apoderaba de él, era parte de su naturaleza robar la magia.

El hombre añadió -Es bueno que vinieras, quería despedirme de ti, me voy muy lejos de aquí y quién sabe si vuelva.... Lamento lo que te he hecho, te he lastimado mucho.

-Dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos y ahora me abandonas- Dijo como un masoquista el embaucador.

Balder lo abrazo y acaricio con suavidad su cabello-Te considero mi hermano y te quiero, pero no puedo estar a tu lado porque eres un ser mágico y yo un ladrón de magia inestable que pierde el control... No ambiciono hacerte daño, no quiero y siempre termino por hacerlo. Sabes que cuando me enojo no soy yo mismo sino fuera un peligro te llevaría conmigo... Pero te dejare con Thor y un día cuando sepa controlar mis habilidades vendré por ti, te arrancare de sus brazos.

El hechicero deseaba que no terminaba allí -Prometes no será la última vez que nos vemos

-Regresare... A vengarme de todos tanto Thor como Odin, no quedara piedra sobre piedra lo destruiré todo, espérame para unirte a mí. - Dijo Balder con seguridad.

-No quiero que destruyas este planeta, antes creías en la paz y en el amor, pero cambiaste tan de repente - dijo de forma nostálgica el embustero.

-Eso fue después de que me traicionaran. Escucha bien mi príncipe eres importante para mí sin embargo debes saber que si te unes a Thor, si estas a su lado en mí contra mis sentimientos por ti no impidieran que seas mi enemigo, si estas de su lado te destruiré. - dijo como un ultimátum directo.

Loki dijo con algo de desesperación- ¿Quieres que elija ente tú y Thor? Sabes que no puedo hacer eso Balder yo....

Su corazón se llenó de odio, viviría para la venganza-No tienes que escoger sé muy bien prefieres a Thor. Por eso te dejo con él por el momento, pero cuando seas adulto vendré de nuevo tenlo por seguro si eres significativo en su vida te arrancare de su lado, será un castigo.

\- ¿Por qué tiene que ser de esa manera? No es culpa de Thor que Lorelei te fuera infiel ¿Porque culpas a el inocente? Este equivocado, te arrepentirás. - Pidió explicaciones

Balder estaba enojado por otras razones-Lo defiendes... Yo quiero venganza y tú ambicionas que lo perdone, pero esto no se trata de Thor si no de Odin

\- ¿Qué hizo padre? - Pregunto curioso.

El guerrero sabía que lo había sentenciado a un matrimonio político y estaba enojado por lo inevitable -Digamos que no estoy de acuerdo con su plan de bodas.

El hechicero se mantuvo confundido- ¿Qué significa eso?

-No más preguntas debo irme- Añadió espontáneamente.

El hermano de en medio le dio un beso suave en los labios como un adiós- Nos volveremos a ver pequeño príncipe.

\- ¿Me besaste? - dijo tocándose los labios-

-Thor lo hace y mi otra personalidad también ¿Por qué yo no puedo? - Dijo tranquilamente.

Loki respondió a la defensiva -Pero eso fue un accidente además Surtur me obliga no es que yo esté de acuerdo.

-Es un beso de despedida. Recuerda que volveré y finalmente cuando nos veamos de nuevo si estas de lado de Thor u Odin eres mi enemigo, no tendré piedad, pero al contrario si estas de mi lado te protegeré. - Dijo como si de verdad fuese a volver.

Loki estaba triste por la partida de ese hombre que tanto apreciaba- ¿Por qué debe ser así? Pensé que Thor y tú siempre iban a estar a mi lado lo prometimos sin embargo me dejas atrás

Balder sonrió amargamente-Te extrañare.

-Llévame contigo Balder- dijo Loki sin pensar, no ambicionaba dejarlo ir.

El mentiroso camino hacia él para tomarlo de la mano y marcharse sin importar que era un acto masoquista casi suicida pero no se sentía parte de Asgard, pretendía escapar sin embargo antes de irse. Thor llego y tomo su mano impidiendo que se marchara- No, Loki se queda conmigo ¡No vas a ir con él!

-Pero... Yo...- tartamudeo en hechicero.

El tronador grito - Balder más vale que te vayas de una vez por todas.

-Cuida bien a ya sabes quién porque Surtur lo quiere y no solo Surtur, yo también. Volveré cuando sepa controlarme y te quitaré el amor de Loki- dijo el príncipe sin titubeos

Esa confesión confundió al tronador- ¿Qué dices?

-Así como lo oyes hermanito está a tu lado en estos momentos pero que me dices de un tiempo estoy seguro cuando se haga adulto te dejara. - Se burló el príncipe.

-No, eso nunca pasara. - respondió con enojo el tronador.

Balder se fue mientras sonría malévolamente - Y cuando eso finalmente suceda vas a sufrir.

Era una amenaza que perdurará.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Los demonios son seductores, te atrapan con sus encantos para que caigas en la fatal tentación del pecado_ ** _._

_Pronto se llevarían a cabo las pruebas que determinarían si los reyes eran capaces de gobernar apropiadamente por ende el consejo de los nueve reinos se hizo presente en Asgard desde muy temprano como invitados de honor. El pueblo en general ansiaba presenciar aquel esperando ceremonial conjuntamente uno de los herederos al trono asistiría después de años desterrado, había tensión en el aire y el reino se mostraba muy deseoso de saber lo que sucedería a continuación._

Loki estaba revestida con un soberbio vestido verde que hacía contraste con sus ojos y encajaba en su sensual figura, tenía joyas brillantes, un maquillaje delicado, un delineado en sus ojos, labios de color rojo que sobresalían con su palidez, su cabello ondulado caía hasta la cintura. Su vestimenta era formal puesto que había una reunión de alta importancia por consecuente al ser la mismísima reina era necesario resaltar con su belleza hipnotizaste y elegancia característica de la realeza.

Se miraba en el espejo pensando en el pasado a veces extrañaba su cuerpo masculino, era diferente algunas sensaciones por ejemplo antes le gustaban las atenciones de Thor, no lo iba a negar que no se resistía a sus toques sin embargo actualmente las deseaba con más ansiedad como si cada noche esperaba que esas manos callosas tocaran su piel, se deslizaran por su cintura o caderas aunque sea un leve roce su ser entraba en llamas.

_Anhelaba que sus cuerpos se fundieran, era toda una odisea estar en la misma cama, pero el tronador era testarudo, quería que el sentimiento fuese reciproco, este pretendía hacer las cosas bien, que hubiese amor y no una simple lujuria pasajera._

Mientras peinaba su larga cabellera, tomo la corona para colocarla en su cabeza; el reflejo en dicho espejo mostraba a una mujer llena de poder, pensar que siempre deseo convertirse en un rey y ahora estaba allí siendo una figura de autoridad, no era exactamente lo que quería, pero no estaba del todo mal.

Se hallaba tranquila hasta percibir algo extraño, la sensación se hizo más fuerte incluso dejó caer involuntariamente el cepillo al suelo; continúo sintiendo la energía oscura en el aire aquel ardor que hace mucho tiempo no divisaba y únicamente una persona podía hacerle estremecer de esa forma, su nombre le producía nauseas Balder o mejor dicho Surtur. Únicamente podría ser él. estaba allí en Asgard podía sentirlo en su piel que se erizaba al deliberarlo.

Respiro agitadamente, sus manos comenzaron a temblar era obvio que tenía miedo, tanto pánico después de tanto tiempo sin ver a su antiguo hermano estaría cerca de su persona en ese nuevo cuerpo y no ambicionaba enfrentarse a esa situación, se dio cuenta no era capaz de soportar las miradas lascivas del demonio, deseando saborear su magia.

Resonaba en su cuerpo el sufrimiento cuando ese hombre le robaba magia, cuando le tocaba de forma ruda con esas manos grandes, la estrujaba hasta que realmente dolía, la manera asquerosa que su lengua invadía su boca u otras partes mordiendo con salvajismo, pero al mismo tiempo extrañaba la personalidad amena... Porque el demonio Surtur era el que le hacía daño no el verdadero Balder, este realmente actuaba como un hermano la mayoría del tiempo.

¿Qué diría el príncipe cuando supiera que se casó con el tronador?

¿Qué haría Surtur si se enterara?

Faltaba poco tiempo para esa reunión y aquel acontecimiento la ponía muy nerviosa porque estaría ese hombre que desataba el mismo infierno al tocarle.

Se fue a encerrarse en el baño, residía paralizada no sabía que hacer simplemente apetecía quedarse ahí adentro y no salir a enfrentar sus problemas, si pudiese huir lo haría con tal de no encontrarse con el demonio de fuego nuevamente. Él se daría cuenta de que era Loki quizás aún no dominaba sus instintos eso temía sin embargo actualmente era diferente el tronador era su alma gemela entonces por el olor al ser marcado en su primera noche como su compañero de vida, el vampiro mágico sabría que le pertenecía a su esposo como Thor pertenecía a ella, estaban unidos por el hilo rojo del destino nunca podrían separarse de ese vínculo de amor verdadero. Aun sabiendo esta información se negaba a encontrarse con su torturador, se negaba hacerlo, debía seguir ocultando su identidad y sería complicado, no iba a ser capaz de mentirle de tal forma por tanto tiempo.

La puerta sonó de repente –Ikol ¿Estas allí? Es hora de irnos, la reunión ya va a empezar.

La hechicera no hizo nada se quedó quieta hecha un puño en el suelo – ¡No iré!

Thor agrego con cuidado como temiendo a ser rechazado— ¿Puedo entrar?

—Puedes— respondió Loki dándole permiso al otro sujeto de verle de esa forma frágil casi cayéndose a pedazos por el miedo atroz a un rencuentro fulminante.

El tronador abrió la puerta y se acercó con curiosidad contemplando a la criatura más hermosa en el suelo— ¿Por qué no quieres ir? Sabes que esto depende nuestro futuro, el futuro de nuestro reino.

—El estará allí. — susurro mordiéndose el labio sin querer mirar los ojos de su esposo.

El guerrero sospechaba de qué se trataba—Te refieres a Balder.

—Tu hermano puede robar mi energía, si me quita el poder es capaz de matarme... Siento que soy tan vulnerable sin mi magia, es parte de mí. — dijo siendo sincera al respecto.

Thor se arrodillo ante la desconsolada mujer y la abrazo cálidamente porque sabía ella necesitaba de su cariño– Olvidas que estoy aquí.

—No quiero...—Expreso suplicante hundida en el pecho musculoso del guerrero.

— ¿Confías en mí? — pregunto pretendiendo que esta se sintiera segura entre sus brazos.

—Confió en ti, pero él...— Dijo Loki mostrando su miedo, aunque nunca lo hacía, era la primera vez simplemente porque no codiciaba llevar esa carga tan pesada teniendo en cuenta que el rey la apoyaría.

El tronador acaricio aquella suave nuca con sus dedos acercándose más el rostro, chocando su frente en un acto de intimidad – No dejare que nadie te lastime, no tengas miedo mi amor porque siempre estaré contigo y te protegeré.

La joven reina asistió recostándose en el pecho del guerrero musculoso sentándose con confianza en sus piernas– Él tiene mucho poder, no podemos ganarle.

Odinson le tendió la mano y ella el tomo – ¡Estamos juntos! Nadie puede contra nosotros somos un equipo, recuerdas.

—Lo sé— respondió suavemente sin ninguna duda poseía la certeza que ellos dos eran una unidad, una fuerza indomable.

—Eres mi reina quiero que estés a mi lado— Añadió el rey

♤ ♥ ♧ ♢ 

La reunión comenzó con gran tensión, se dictaron las reglas para mantenerse en el poder debían someterse a varias pruebas que demostrarían sus habilidades y al ganar en estos desafíos les darían una perla de diferente color, si tenían todas podían mantener su reinado intacto y ganarían un anillo especial sin embargo si pierden una o demuestran alguna incompetencia Balder seria coronado nuevo rey de Asgard.

Las perlas se dividían por colores y cada una de ellas significaba algo:

Verde: Empatía

Azul: Verdad

Rojo: Amor

Cuando los reyes se vieron obligados a aceptar aquel tétrico dictamen, se dio inicio a un banquete real. Thor no se hallaba preocupado si bien debería estarlo posiblemente no pensaba por estar totalmente enamorado, hipnotizado por su muza azabache.

Ciertamente el rey parecía muy feliz tomando de la mano a su reina quien se mantenía alerta por la presencia poco deseada del príncipe Balder incluso de lejos podía percibir su mirada aplastante, decidió ignórala mientras hablaba con el tronador el cual comía el postre diciendo que no le gustaban las fresas luego expresó. — ¿Quieres?

Loki distraída asistió aceptando que el guerrero acercaba la cuchara para que probara esa exquisita fruta, tomo la oferta llenándose el pastel a la boca y saboreando, el tronador se le quedo viendo embobado por ese detalle cualquiera podía ver el deseo que poseía el tronador por esa jotun, era lujuria pura lo que sentía y era mal momento que su cuerpo reaccionara con ardor en ese preciso instante era incómodo.

—Esa mirada... La he visto antes — dijo juguetonamente pasando su mano en la pierna de Thor por debajo de la mesa para notar su reacción eventualmente quería molestarle porque lo conocía sabían cuáles eran los puntos vitales que lo conducirían a la locura y no podía evitar la travesura, era parte de su misma esencia.

_El tronador no era inmune a esa provocación le afectaba terriblemente, en su mente solamente había imágenes de ellos dos haciendo cosas indecorosas muy eróticas parecía un adolescente que no domina su propio cuerpo, que es envuelto en el calor y la excitación sin poder evitarlo Ikol lo conducía al delirio._

– Deja de provocarme –dijo en una voz ronca intentando disimular, pero no era algo que pudiese controlar quizás debería ir a tomar un baño congelado.

—No estoy haciendo eso— respondió de manera inocente pero sus ojos picaros demostraban lo contrario.

El rey le sonrió de forma tierna, quitando un poco de crema chantillí con un beso en la mejilla, acercándose mucho más hasta aquella barba raspaba su rostro– Y si mejor yo te provoco a ti — añadió haciendo lo mismo que la fiera.

—Quizás deberías intentarlo, señor Odinson. — Dijo Loki sensualmente deslizando sus manos por el pecho musculoso mientras coqueteaba descaradamente, ya estaba cansada de la indiferencia a lo mejor sería dejarse llevar.

Había estado enojada tanto tiempo que de ahora en adelante se rendiría al amor, se rendiría por el rey.

_Las personas los miraban como una fuente de diversión, demostrar el amor en público es normal para una pareja de casados no obstante era la primera vez que estos no estaban peleando sino más bien había una frustración sexual habitual pero esta vez con un coqueteo y el explícito deseo mutuo. De seguro ese sería el tema de conversación indiscutiblemente, al pueblo le gustaban los chismes sobre sus reyes e inventar miles de historias ficticias sobre su vida marital._

El tronador no le importaba tanto el ser rey o la atención generada como en una etapa pasada de su vida actualmente lo único que ocupaba su mente era su dulce reina, lo que hacía su amor, en la manera en que hablaba su musa o curvaba su boca sensualmente. Notaba su reina olía a lavanda y se fijaba en cada detalle solamente quería robar la atención, derretir ese corazón de hielo con su cálido cariño.

Una música suave sonaba de fondo con violines acompañado de un piano– Sabes esa canción es muy hermosa cuando era niña me gustaba danzar por doquier.

—En mi adolescencia no sabía bailar apropiadamente incluso me obligaron a tomar clases de baile con Loki, el bailaba perfectamente parecía como si volara con gracia al contrario mío que era torpe... Con el tiempo le dije que me enseñara y aprendí del mejor maestro por eso te pregunto ¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza? Si es tu favorita quiero que cada vez que escuches esa melodía pienses en mí— Dijo de manera romántica el tronador.

—Eres bastante ambicioso siempre queriendo todo de mi — Respondió accediendo dado que precisamente ella le había enseñado al tronador a bailar, cada paso y a dejarse llevar por la música como si fluyera en todo el cuerpo el sentimiento.

Los dos se dirigieron al centro de la enorme sala, ella se aproximó a su esposo quien bajo la mano hasta la cintura tocando la espalda placenteramente, se acercaron tanto que sus alientos chocharon y bailaron al compás de la música como si hicieran el amor en la pista de baile, era suave a modo de estar volando en el cielo a un ritmo lento hasta sus cuerpos se pegaban como si existieran para estar juntos.

En una atmosfera mágica únicamente eran ellos fundiéndose con la melodía, se convertía en algo muy romántico incluso todas las personas hicieron espacio para ver a sus reyes bailar tal si fueran dos amantes rencontrándose.

La hechicera cerró los ojos recostándose en el pecho del rey, escuchando el corazón del tronador que latía a un frenético ritmo.

Al terminar Thor apretó la mano de su doncella mientras caminaba lejos a modo iba huyendo de la multitud, pero en ese preciso instante Balder apareció frente a ellos. —Oh hermano que mal educado no me has presentado a tu esposa— dijo de manera irónica.

Loki se ocultó detrás del tronador tal si esa barrera de músculos pudiera protegerle u ocultarlo, no iba a mentir el sonido de esa voz hacía que su cuerpo temblara y temía por muchas cosas una de esas precisamente era ser descubierta después de todo su mentira estaba yendo demasiado lejos a lo mejor era hora de contarle todo a su esposo antes de que fuese tarde.

Esa mirada del demonio quemaba, corría en esas curvas libidinosamente hasta decir—La pequeña bestia es sensual, ojos verdes y cabello negro justo lo que más que más te gusta ¡La combinación que te siempre te ha atraído! Bueno admito es linda.

_El hechicero sintió que eso ya lo había vivido antes seguramente fue la primera vez que conoció al guerrero, esas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca. ¡Se trataba de un dejavu infernal! Deseaba irse lo más lejos posible, no podía soportar aquella tensión y ese hombre atractivo que podía destruirla si quisiera._

Thor actuaba serio, resultaba evidente no quería que su esposa se acercara a su hermano teniendo razones obvias para alejarlo o los mismos celos, meramente por cortesía los presento —Ella es Ikol Laufeyson mi esposa, hermana de Loki.

—Soy Balder, tu cuñado. — Le dijo a Ikol con algo de tensión.

El embaucador se olvidó de como respirar intentando dominarse y fingir que todo estaba bien cuando se derrumbaba mejor dicho la situación era un desastre– Mucho gusto conocerlo príncipe Balder Odinson.

—Me dijeron que matase a mi hermano pequeño. — Agrego directamente sin ningún titubeo parecía más una acusación.

Eso era muy imprudente sin embargo la astucia de ikol fue más grande— Él no fue capaz de soportar las condiciones climáticas además estaba herido, ya que lo dejaron pudriéndose en la cárcel en Asgard y lamentablemente no fue capaz de sobrevivir, yo soy la heredera de su magia actualmente.

—Más vale que sea verdad o tu dulce magia será devorada como el más exquisito de los manjares— Gruño enfadado Balder como una amenaza directa.

_El demonio de fuego residía enojado, se mostraba enloquecido al darse cuenta de que su objeto de deseo, obsesión murió por culpa de Odin, del tronador y de esa atractiva mujer que robo el corazón de su tonto hermano._

_Se vengaría por quitarle de su vida al hechicero que tanto amaba._

El rey enfurecido grito al escuchar aquello — ¡Basta de amenazas! No tienes derecho. ¿Crees que te dejare hacerle daño a mi esposa?

—Si pierden tendré el derecho. Me vengare por lo que hiciste pequeña nadie toca lo que es mío sin sufrir las consecuencias — Advirtió perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre.

_Loki palideció ante la catástrofe que se avecinaba porque sabía Surtur era peligroso. Los vampiros mágicos se vuelven maniáticos cuando pierden a su presa favorita ahora iría tras ella, sin olvidar juro vengarse del tronador también._

_Nunca había planeado que una cosa de esa índole pasara. ¡Qué problema! Debía pensar en cómo hacer para resolver esa situación._

– Con permiso, me retiro estoy cansada. — Dijo la reina al tronador queriendo huir de su torturador.

Thor beso su mejilla nuevamente mientras cariñosamente ponía su mano en el hombro—Ten cuidado amor. Voy a hablar con mi hermano, no se atreverá a hacerte daño.

El rey era muy sensato esa actitud la noto la embaucadora de inmediato, ya no era un adolescente arrogante sino cada palabra, acción era estoica, decidida y se encontró atraída por esa cualidad por primera vez advirtió en el tronador algo más que una inmadurez.

♤ ♥ ♧ ♢ 

El guerrero se dirigió hacia donde su hermano Balder el cual se encontraba esperándolo en un lugar alejado para poder conversar sin que nadie interrumpiera en dicho diálogo importante.

El rey del trueno camino con agresividad acercándose al otro — ¿Qué piensas que haces amenazando a mi esposa de esa forma? ¿Crees que me quedare tranquilo? No la tocaras, no permitiré que le hagas daño como lo hiciese con Loki.

—Mira quien habla, te vi sentado allí con ese jotun en el lugar que por derecho le pertenece a mi hermano... Tu asqueroso te has enamorado de la asesina, te has revolcado con ella puedo olerlo en su piel, tu aroma mezclado con su magia me produce nauseas. – dijo agresivamente acusándolo de un pecado mortal, de traicionar al hechicero.

—Sabes que yo lo quiero más que nada en el mundo, haría cualquier cosa por Loki...Con ella fue un matrimonio político por el bien del pueblo, era necesario consumar el matrimonio. — Dijo el tronador tratando de justificarse.

El príncipe empezó a reclamar – Lo dices como si te costara o te sacrificaste por consumar el matrimonio apuesto que bien lo disfrutaste cogiéndote a esa salvaje mientras que mi hermano sufrió por tu culpa... Por un cuerpo torneado, unas piernas largas y unos senos grandes olvidas a la persona que se supone es importante para ti, pero siempre fuiste así. Dejaste al pobre atrás, lo dejaste por tu maldita lujuria y orgullo.

El rey se sentía culpable —Ikol es parecía a él, es diferente a las demás mujeres con esa jotun encontré el verdadero amor, la noche de bodas estaba sufriendo por la muerte de mi hermano y allí paso simplemente me enamore. Tu no entiendes ella es mi consorte le doy el lugar que le corresponde, debe estar a mi lado porque es mi reina.

—Te revuelcas con quien le robo su magia. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan repugnante, pervertido y asqueroso? Hasta confiesas que la amas porque se parece a él siempre he pensado que le tenías hartas ganas a Loki, eres aun peor de lo que imagine deseabas tener a nuestro pequeño hermano debajo de ti como con esa salvaje y sabes que es lo más gracioso que yo fui de los dos quien más lo manoseo— Balder ya empezaba a decir cosas sin sentido, realmente tenía razón en varios sentidos y eso molestaba al guerrero.

Thor lo golpeo con su puño con la ira a flor de piel, gruño con ira – Como te atreves hablar así. Mis sentimientos por Loki son sinceros, eres tú el repugnante nunca te perdonare por lo que has hecho...

—¿Sinceros? ¡Eres un hipócrita! Si lo hubieses querido de verdad te habría importado, lo habrías salvado del dolor, de la cárcel; sé que lo hirieron allí ¿Crees que no lo sé? Los rumores dicen que te divertías con una mortal cuando mi hermano estaba en la cárcel, dejaste que lo humillaran, lo golpearan. Yo soy el que no te va a perdonar debí alejarlo de ti, tu únicamente le causas dolor. — lo acuso con rabia.

—Yo no lo sabía, nunca supe que le hacían daño o habría actuado, ni siquiera me di cuenta de su juicio porque mi padre me prohibió...— Thor se sentía mal por no defenderlo, pero el hechicero había tratado de conquistar la tierra quizás estaba cansado de siempre perdonar cuando el jotun únicamente le respondía con odio mordaz.

Balder no podía asimilar que el tronador hubiese caído por una villana —Cobarde todavía sustituyes por su asesina.

—Reconozco al principio la odiaba quería vengarme de ella, pero logre comprender no era capaz de hacerle daño, no soy una mala persona además es probable me mintió en muchos aspectos seguramente no me diga lo que de verdad paso, yo ya la perdoné... Ha sufrido al estar aquí alejada de su familia, atada a mí un hombre el cual debería amarla como ella merece. —Dijo el tronador entendiendo un poco a la reina quien había dejado todo, su vida por casarse e irse lejos para ser sometida por él al menos en un principio porque ahora ya parecía adaptarse a ese reino.

—Eso es tan conmovedor –dijo con sarcasmo— Se supone debías cuidar a mi hermano, te lo deje a tu cuidado y ¿Qué haces? Lo rompes, lo haces sentirte inferior ¡Si competió errores fue por tu culpa! Lo lanzas a los brazos de un loco titán y lo metes a la cárcel para que lo quiebren— grito—

Thor murmuro —Yo luché por él nunca le di motivos para sentirse de esa manera.

—Es tu culpa, si se hubiera ido conmigo nada de esto hubiese pasado. — Añadió el príncipe convencido que si hubiera tomado otra decisión a lo mejor Loki estaría bien.

—Sé que he cometido errores con él, pero Ikol no tiene nada que ver en esto. — Al fin lo reconoció posiblemente no fue un buen hermano.

—Si tiene que ver ella le arrebato la vida a mi hermano debe pagar por eso, la voy a matar o quizás antes de eso le haré todo lo que le hecho a Loki, le tocare y besare de la misma manera hasta drenar toda su magia, imagínate saborear esa sensual criatura. —Dijo con provocación, a propósito, para molestar y hacer enojar al tronador logrando su objetivo porque Thor se hallaba enfadando, apretó los puños y sus dientes crujieron— No dejare que nadie la lastime

—¿Tanto la amas? No es como las demás; enamoraste de verdad, estas tan jodido mi hermano, esa chica te tiene en sus manos con solo verte bailando, la miras como si fuese el centro de tu universo ¡Patético! — Agrego el atractivo hombre diciendo lo evidente, nunca pensó que pasaría su hermano yacía enamorado.

Balder desde la primera vez que vio a esos dos percibió que los tortolitos estaban enamorados, en su propio mundo mágico como una burbuja de empatía, cercanía intimidad y eso le enojo sabía era injusto que el tronador estuviese revolcándose con esa jotun, el tipo feliz olvidando a su preciado hermano como si aquella víbora no le hubiese arrancado la vida puesto que así eran los rumores.

Esa era su oportunidad para la dulce venganza acabaría con todos les robaría el reino, sometería a la reina a sus caprichos frente a su amante Thor para ver esa cara de impotencia y odio, lo haría sufrir por no cuidar a Loki.

—No sé si ella me quiere, pero yo la amo, no me importa si no es reciproco he caído en el amor con mi reina— Dijo el tronador siendo directo, sincero en un tema tan delicado.

Aceptaba completamente aquellos sentimientos y emociones que crecían dentro de el por su doncella.

— ¿Aunque haya asesinado a tu pequeño cielo? — dijo con esa voz molesta que insinuaba la traición.

—Si buscas culpables de la muerte de nuestro hermano entonces cúlpame a mí.... Debí protegerlo— añadió el rey—

Balder se empezó a enojar al escuchar esas palabras y lo golpeo muy fuerte en el estómago este cayó al suelo por semejante patada — Voy a hacerte sufrir, dije que me vengaría más ahora que has caído tan bajo y pensar que Loki te prefirió a ti, ese fue su error.

—Me prefiere a mí porque soy mejor. puede que hice sentir mal a mi hermano, pero tú eres peor... El dejo una carta contándome las atrocidades que le hiciste— Respondió con furor.

—Lo mejor es que no te diste cuenta –se burló— Le robaba su magia, eso le lastimaba, pero estoy seguro de que disfrutaba el placer combinado con el sufrimiento de mis labios. Tenía una necesitada no era mi culpa soy un vampiro mágico no puedo controlar mis instintos Loki era una presa fácil, pura y virgen tal como me gusta. — dijo cínicamente confesando su crimen.

Thor se levantó tratando de golpearle fallando, recibiendo una golpiza terrible hasta le hizo toser sangre— Maldito.

—Recuerdas ese día... Loki se besaba con su hermosa novia, recuerdas lo incomodo y celoso que estabas lo sé porque yo era esa chica — dijo echándole leña al fuego.

Thor quedo atónico — ¿Qué?

—Así es era, esos besos apasionados fueron míos. Robe su poder trasformador me cambie a la chica que en ese tiempo le atraía y lo demás fue muy fácil sino hubieras tocado la puerta e interrumpido quizás Loki se hubiese entregado a mí – se rio burlándose, sabía que esa era una mentira.

El tronador furioso tomo su arma para golpearlo y el otro con la magia lo tiro, luchaban con goles, patadas, pero el demonio era más fuerte. Finalmente, el tronador herido cayó al suelo perdiendo esa batalla, siendo humillado completamente por su enemigo. Antes del tiro de gracia el ambiente se tornó frio, empezó a congelarse su mano y miro quien había llegado.

Era una jotun con las líneas marcadas, exótica criatura mágica que en cada paso marcaba poder. — No toques a Thor

* * *

El tronador murmuro— Ikol

Balder le golpeó la cabeza y este perdió la coincidencia – Vienes a defender a tu amante.

—Mi consorte— corrigió.

El rango de jerarquía era ese después de todo la esposa, la reina tiene el poder.

—Sabiendo que soy más fuerte que tú, puedo matarte en un segundo vienes a defenderlo... Te sacrificas por amor y yo pensé eras una mujer que solo lo manipulaba con ese cuerpo sensual como una buena amante si bien debes ser buena satisfaciendo a los guerreros. Me extraña mi hermano siempre le ha tenido asco a los salvajes jotun— agrego con despreció

—Ya sabes desde que se enteró de que mi hermano era uno de ellos cambio de opinión— Dijo Loki aun con temor, debía ser fuerte mostrar miedo, era una clara señal de inseguridad.

—Tienes agallas, reina— dio un paso previendo el sabor a desconfianza.

Ikol se alejó – Puede que mi hechicería no funcione contigo devorador de magia, pero tengo poderes que son parte de mi naturaleza

Balder en un momento la inmovilizo, acercándola a su cuerpo por detrás para insertar sus dientes en la nuca y beber su sangre azul. Esta ardió éxtasis como nunca, su cuerpo se encendió y se estremeció, gimiendo del dolor tan insoportable.

El otro sonrió por aquella reacción, tomándola a la fuerza la beso con pasión, la jotun no se movió simplemente permitió que devorara su boca, lo peor es que disfrutaba de esa sensación de deseo prohibido y estaba incorrecto ¿Era posible que se sintiera atraída? Posiblemente era parte del poder del vampiro mágico o la seducción del demonio de fuego que le hacía sentir de esa forma, su cuerpo necesitaba ser tocado, necesitaba...

— Eres hielo y yo soy fuego si nos unimos morirías de placer. — Dijo el demonio mordiendo su oreja.

— ¿Qué? — añadió confunda, ese beso la había aturdido. Maldita sea eso estaba mal, Thor yacía desmayado y no iba hacer infiel a su esposo debía pensar en eso, no en el poder apasionado de esa magia estremecedora.

El príncipe se carcajeo metiendo sus manos debajo de la ropa para tocar a la mujer indefensa, lo hacía de forma que resultaba penetrante además de que su cuerpo se pegaba al otro —Debí imaginarlo ¿Creíste no me daría cuenta? Reconozco que me engañaste al principio... ¡Oh vaya que tonto he sido!

—Los demonios son seductores para atraer y devorar almas... Es un hechizo de incitación quieres que comenta el pecado de la lujuria y la promiscuidad— susurro la hechicera gimiendo por esas manos que apretaban su cuerpo casi masturbando y sintiendo el otro cuerpo caliente restregándose en su contra.

—Claro que es un hechizo no pensé que funcionaria en ti quizás Thor no te satisface bien. — se burlo

Estoicamente la jotun respondió — ¡Cállate!

— Fuiste tú mi querido Loki, yo preocupado por ti debí prever que así terminarían ustedes dos en una cama consumiendo su amor como amantes enamorados, siempre he sabido que se amaban y deseaban — dijo con amargura, la tocaba, pero esta vez era más intenso.

—Basta de esto... — Añadió con esa voz fuerte impartiendo autoridad convirtiéndose más en jotun este la soltó porque se quemó con la fría piel de hielo después de un puñetazo y una patada, sus ojos rojos llenos de ira le miraban.

Balder ignorando aquella agresión toco esa fría piel pálida — Interesante

—No me toques— Dijo quitando su mano inmediatamente, congelando sus pies para que quedara paralizado.

—Sientes placer con un poco de dolor claro está puedo darme cuenta que tu cuerpo es sensible y se muestra atraído a mí— Agrego el príncipe notando la diferencia, ese cuerpo era más resistente.

Loki replico con suma autoridad— ¡Cállate! Dijiste que querías venganza la última vez que te vi, dijiste que debía escoger a uno de los dos y si estaba del lado de Thor me destruirías... Quiero decirte que mi esposo y yo estamos juntos, te venceremos.

—Es porque él no sabe que eres tú de igual manera perderás y cuando lo hagas te quitare de sus brazos serias mi botín de guerra, te tendría a mi lado donde perteneces ahora será más fácil en esa forma no te mataría de pasión o quien sabe tendríamos que probar, tu cuerpo le gustan mis atenciones. Así mi venganza seria cumplida le quito su amor, el reino, las dos cosas que ama mi hermano— Respondió tranquilamente ante sus planes malvados.

—Yo amo a Thor, no lo dejaría por nadie, ni un estúpido hechizo me haría traicionarlo. — Dijo por primera vez confesando su amor profundo hacia su esposo.

—Ya lo veremos, esto es un reto mi pequeño Loki y no perderé— agrego yéndose mientras sonreía de manera retorcida.

El hechicero se fue al lado del tronador quien se encontraba desmayado, la situación estaba empeorando, sabiéndose de control debían estar unidos para conservar el reino porque el demonio de fuego iba en serio con esa absurda venganza.

La reina se arrodillo a su lado —Thor, despierta

Este susurro con voz suave —Loki

—Soy yo Ikol ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto con preocupación la embaucadora.

—Me dio una paliza— El tronador tomo aquello con humor.

Ella le sonrió, moviendo su cabello rubio— Debilucho debes tener cuidado ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

—Tu forma jotun es muy sexy— Respondió juguetonamente.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso en situación? Además, hablaba de Surtur, si tienes algo que decirme de esa conversación. — Intento indagar la consorte.

— Balder estaba enojado porque no salve a Loki y creo que tiene razón debí luchar por él quizás merecía esa paliza. Por cierto, me alegro que hayas venido y te agradezco por arriesgar tu vida por mí — respondió con una boba y despampanante sonrisa.

Ikol golpeo su hombro suavemente —Eres mi esposo supongo es mi deber protegerte.

—No robes mis líneas— Bromeo aun sabiendo que a ella no le gustaba que actuara por compromiso o deber sino más bien por el instinto.

—Vamos debes descansar mañana empezaran las pruebas— dijo ayudándolo a levantarse.

El tronador trato de mostrar optimismo —Lo sé, no te preocupes venceremos a Balder. Tengo cuentas pendientes con ese demonio infernal.

—Lo venceremos debemos hacerlo o perderemos todo— agrego la reina con preocupación.

Esto no sería nada sencillo, irían a la guerra con un demonio ladrón de magia el cual poseía el dominio. ¿Cómo vencerlo?

— Sé que el intento algo contigo— Dijo casualmente para averiguar, ya que al ser su pareja de vida mejor dicho el alma gemela podía olfatear el aroma de otro hombre en la piel de su amor.

Ikol se mostró algo avergonzada— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Digamos que él sabe que eres importante para mí — Susurro suavemente tocando su mejilla

La hermosa jutun musito con timidez— ¿Lo soy?

El rubio inquieto replico — Lo eres, sabes que mi corazón te pertenece mi amor. Puedes decirme la verdad, él hace cosas para robar la energía y sus métodos son detestables.

Loki mordió su labio, quería ser sincera además de nada le servía mentir cuando tenía el aroma de Balder por su cuerpo, ya que le había tocado y besado con desesperación— Bueno lo intento...Te diré la verdad puedes olerlo en mí, él me toco de forma inadecuada, uso parte de sus encantos de demonio para que sucumbiera ante él y por un momento me sentí atraída, difícil resistirse a un hechizo de tal magnitud pero al fin lo supere.

Thor hizo una mueca, se tensó bruscamente hasta se sintió traicionado y disgustado –Lo dices como si te hubiera gustado, agradezco tu sinceridad, pero... ¡Estoy celoso! No me gusta el olor de otro hombre en tu piel quiero que solamente huelas a mí, que seas mía y yo tuyo para amarnos.

Ikol miro con ternura arrastrando sus manos por el pecho del rubio como solía hacerlo normalmente— Le dije que te prefería a ti, le dije que nunca te traicionaría.

El tronador no hizo otra cosa que abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, aferrándose— Tenía miedo, miedo de que te fueras con él porque hace mucho tiempo me dijo que me quitaría algo que quiero y eso eres tú, no soportaría perderte

Ella cerro los ojos sintiendo esa calidez arrasadora podía apreciar la magia de su amante, no cambiaría el amor del tronador por nada en el mundo naturalmente se estaba empezando a enamorar de verdad, a caer en el amor con su rey.  
❄❄❄


	15. Chapter 15

**Misión:** Gema verde.

 **Meta por cumplir:** Empatía y trabajo en equipo.

 **Lugar:** **Jötunheim**

Los reyes de Asgard cabalgaban por el inhóspito lugar congelado para cumplir la misión más ridícula que pudiese existir, así como lo oyen básicamente fueron hasta Jötunheim a convertirse en los niñeros de los hijos del rey Helblindi. Aunque pensaron era imposible, el milagro sucedió y el hermano de la princesa pudieron tener sus propios hijos.

Según los miembros del consejo resguardar esos niños era una práctica ideal para cuando estos tuviesen su propia descendencia también ayudaría a ser empáticos entre sí y crear un vínculo.

_Seguramente se volvía una metáfora, cuidar a una inocente criatura es semejante a resguardar el pueblo al solventar sus necesidades básicas._

La nevada continuaba cayendo por las montañas de ese sombrío mundo en el cual vivían los jotun, famosos monstruos conocidos como "los devoradores de mundos."

Loki cabalgaba al lado de su consorte, no percibía el frio por ser un gigante de escarcha mientras el tronador tiritaba al borde de la hipotermia.

\- Yo preparada para luchar contra un ejército y la primera prueba es cuidar niños ¡No puedo creerlo! - Se quejó enojada la reina.

El tronador intento hallarle una conclusión lógica a la extraña situación-Si nos ponen a cuidar infantes es por alguna razón, se supone quieren que aprendamos a trabajar en equipo.

-Es una tontería- respondió Loki algo molesta porque había entrenado para difíciles desafíos, era un insulto que terminarían por cumplir pruebas de esa índole.

-Al menos visitaras a tu familia. La última vez fui muy cruel y no te permití despedirte de nadie, pero ya sabes la ira me domino, me disculpo por mi mala actitud. - Admitió el tronador sintiendo la culpabilidad brotando de su interior por sus pecados, había hecho cosas malas en ese entonces debido al dolor de perder a la persona que más quería en el universo.

_El amor nos convierte en monstruos._

Loki se mantuvo triste al escuchar esas palabras, no le reprochaba nada a su esposo puesto fue su culpa que actuara de esa forma, le manipulo con palabras venenosas-Recuerdo, yo también me encontraba enojada porque no quería casarme contigo, tenía ganas de golpearte.

" _Y a la vez revocarme contigo en la nieve"_

_"Me atraías, tú cabellas rubio azotado por el viento, tu cuerpo erizado o tus hermosos ojos azules cual cielo azul."_

-Parecíamos niños malcriados peleando y regresamos como adultos maduros. - Agrego el tronador siendo sincero al respecto ¡Vaya cuánta razón tenía! Habían actuado como el fuego con gasolina casi una bomba de tiempo por la rabia, pero después de vivir juntos poco a poco se fueron enamorando hasta llegar a ese punto donde podían tomarse de la mano sin riñas o reproches.

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho- dijo pensativa la reina. En el pasado sentía más odio contra su antiguo enemigo, las heridas eran frescas lo contrario a la actualidad que solamente existía aquel amor fruto de la pasión y el frenesí.

_La hechicera percibió las emociones del tronador eran verdaderos no efímeros o falsos como pensaba. Antes no era capaz de ver ese amor hasta yacer en otra piel, percibir aquel cariño el cual profesaba Odinson por el embaucador con los ojos de Ikol._

-Nunca pensé me enamoraría de ti, la primera vez que te vi me atraías al punto de sentir deseos de tomarte por la fuerza, de domarte por lo impetuosa que eras y a la vez abrigaba esta culpabilidad por mi pasión sabiendo heriste a alguien preciado... Actualmente deje de desquitarme con los demás por la muerte de mi hermano cuando yo soy el culpable por ser un cobarde- Confeso el tronador, en un principio concebía esos deseos que lo absorbían, el dolor, la lujuria combinada con el odio hasta la venganza como si quisiera destruirla y amarle con pasión desmedida.

-Thor caminamos para una dirección siempre adelante, deja de sufrir por el pasado y sigue tu camino. - Expreso la hechicera consolando el afligido corazón salvaje.

-Estoy feliz de hacerte conocido en este oscuro, desolado y frio lugar, sin ti en mi vida el dolor me hubiese consumido- sonrió mientras decía esas palabras cariñosas tal si ella fuese el sol de su vida gris.

Loki mostro síntomas de remordimiento -Nuestro primer encuentro....

-Fue un desastre- se rio el tronador posiblemente las imágenes de esos hechos estaban impresas en su mente.

-También me sentí atraída por ti al verte luchando en mi defensa con ese secuaz de Thanos, todo un príncipe de cuentos de hadas, aunque en ese tiempo eras el de mis pesadillas, sabes te odiaba con intensidad- Añadió con diversión.

 _Cuando le vio en ese usuario jotun percibió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo, su corazón latía con frenesí, su respiración se agito y eventualmente los dos sintieron la misma vibra de electricidad azotando sus entrañas_.

-Lamento haber desquitado mi ira contigo, me encontraba molesto porque mi padre me chantajeo para casarme con alguien que no amaba luego me doy cuenta Loki murió y yo no pude ni siquiera despedirme, tu robaste su magia por eso mis instintos querían venganza y actué sin pensar ¡Fui un idiota! - Revelo el tronador al enamorarse de su enemiga la había perdonado de sus supuestos pecados incluso se hizo esclavo de su piel.

-Actuaste como un idiota sin embargo yo fui el que avivo el fuego, ambos somos culpables- dijo la reina aceptando sus errores, en muchos sentidos había provocado la ira del en aquel tiempo príncipe del trueno.

Después de un silencio cómodo en el cual cabalgaron en esos corceles a gran velocidad. Ikol pregunto con aires de competitividad - ¿Quieres hacer una carrera hasta el castillo de hielo?

-Si gano ¿Cuál es mi recompensa? - Indicó el tronador con cierta sensualidad, era otro quien le gustaba esos juegos de apostar.

-Si ganas te concederé un deseo- Respondió Ikol pensando nunca perdería menos al jugar por algo.

_En los tiempos de antaño siempre ganaba haciendo trampa actualmente con facilidad podía hacer morder el polvo a cualquiera._

El rey expreso jovial -Eso es bastante atrevido, mi reina.

-Si gano quiero una noche salvaje contigo- dijo con picardía más para ver la reacción del rubio que para otra cosa.

-Ikol sabes... Quiero cuando estemos juntos nuestros sentimientos sean recíprocos- Reconoció con seriedad el guerrero, tomándose las cosas de forma sensata y actuando muy fuera de su personalidad eventualmente el tiempo, la experiencia lo había hecho madurar.

_En verdad ambicionaba tratarla diferente a las demás mujeres con las que había estado porque la jotun era especial, le hacía concebir cosas que otras nunca lo lograron, la amaba, pero no sabía si el sentimiento era reciproco y de verdad deseaba conquistar su amor._

Loki intento burlarse de esas palabras con suma mordacidad -Eso no pensabas en la luna de miel.

_Aquel suceso le traía secuelas negativas al tronador, ya que estuvo a punto de cometer un acto de barbarie contra su sensual esposa tal vez era necesario consumar el matrimonio así era la ley sin embargo no poseía el derecho de robarle la virginidad como lo hizo, de forma sucia o sometiéndola de ese modo tan banal a sus caprichos además gimió el nombre de otra persona en el clímax, eso era vergonzoso y una falta de respeto para con su conyugue._

-Eso fue un error- dijo con voz contundente hasta su semblante era demasiado sombrío.

Esas palabras entristecieron a la hechicera probablemente el tronador no la deseaba, quizás fue un error su primera noche juntos uniendo sus cuerpos en el sudor, la pasión de un deseo consumado -Te arrepientes de estar conmigo ¿No soy suficiente para ti? Sé que has estado con otras y yo...

El guerrero la interrumpió porque ella empezaba a comportarse insegura, dudando del cariño- No me arrepiento de esa noche apasionada donde consumamos nuestro matrimonio si no de la manera en cómo lo hicimos, fue un error porque te estaba usando y pensaba en alguien más... Te anhelo con desesperación, en cada suspiro desearía hacerte mía pese a que concibo esta culpabilidad, estuve a punto de hacerte daño aquel día donde la furia se apodero de mí.

_"Tengo miedo de esos pensamientos, tengo miedo de hacerte sufrir y quiero amarte bien como mereces ser amada, ambiciono me ames de la misma forma que yo."_

Thor se apresuró con el caballo- Gane o pierda cuando digas que me amas, cuando sepa no es lujuria sino algo verdadero seré un esclavo devoto a ti. Serás mi amante, la más feliz esposa y mi vida te expresare todos mis sentimientos ¡Ya no tengo dudas de lo mucho que te amo!

-No presiones, me atraes, pero aún no te amo... Amar es difícil para mí porque es como darle permiso a alguien de destruirte, de hacerte daño y esperar que no lo haga. Sé que tienes un buen corazón, nunca me harías perjuicio por esa razón te di la oportunidad de cortejarme. - Completó la reina, era cierto su miedo a querer después de todo había sufrido en la vida, no deseaba parecer vulnerable ante alguien por temor a ser devastada por el efecto el cual te hace débil, te quiebra desde adentro.

-Nunca traicionaría lo que amo. - El tronador tenía razón en ello, este era fiel, aunque cometió errores en el pasado se mantuvo leal a sus ideales y convicciones.

Corrieron hasta llegar al castillo, quedaron empate en aquella carrera fulminante. Fueron recibidos cordialmente por Byleistr, quien los llevo al trono donde se hallaba el rey; este les invito a cenar mientras hablaban sobre el peligro que Balder representaba y los sucesos además de conversar sobre los desafíos que emprenderían.

-Me alegra verlos tan unidos...Para su misión cuidaran por unos meses a mis hijos- Dijo el Helblindi con felicidad al ver a su querido hermano de nuevo conjuntamente noto lo cerca que estaban los reyes, allí había fuego y complicidad.

La hechicera extrañada comento -Ni siquiera sabía que tenías hijos, hermano ¡Pensé todos ustedes eran infértiles y por eso me obligaron a casarme!

-¡Eso es lo que creías! Quería que los conocieras por eso sugerí al consejo que esta era la prueba ideal para ustedes, como nunca me visitas podríamos verte... Ya que entre unos años entraras en el calor y podrás engendrar vuestra descendencia, pensé sería una buena práctica para ustedes. - contó el rey.

-Había olvidado ese asunto- suspiro la hechicera algo nerviosa y avergonzada por ese tema.

_El calor es un ciclo de reproducción donde las almas gemelas se buscan para unirse como una, generalmente el jotun entra en una etapa donde necesita el calor de su pareja, esta excitado y siente un dolor insoportable, mostrándose agresivos, transformándose en monstruos si su cuerpo no se entrelaza con el de su verdadero amor hasta pueden morir si su necesidad no es satisfecha por completo._

_El ciclo empieza cuando se encuentra el ama gemela y se teje el hilo rojo del destino posteriormente de consumar su amor en la pasión por primera vez llega el primer calor que es el más agresivo, salvaje donde se puede procrear la nueva dependencia jotun._

_Los Asgardianos veían esa práctica con desagrado tal si fuese un acto asqueroso entre monstruos sin embargo el tronador tenía en cuenta que iba a pasar al momento de casarse y efectivamente era fuerte como para soportar una pareja ruda o solventar cualquier hambre carnal de su esposa._

_-Bien ahora que están aquí, les mostraremos su habitación- añadió el otro hermano entusiasmado por tener a su pequeña hermana en su hogar._

_El tronador fue trasportado_ hacia sus aposentos congelados, el cuarto era enorme y la cama era gigante con pieles para que el guerrero no pasara frio por el momento mientras cumplían con dicho trabajo vivirían allí.

Loki se vistió con ropas tradicionales y fue necesario volver a su verdadera forma jotun, hablo con sus hermanos un tiempo antes de volver a la habitación designada en la cual se hallaba su esposo de seguro durmiendo.

Entro en silencio quedándose afueras de su balcón para mirar el paisaje desértico con cierta melancolía de los días en los cuales vivió en ese castillo. El tronador se acercó y le abrazo por detrás, la mujer podía sentir el calor de esa piel bronceada infiltrándose, casi quemando su espalda.

\- ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? -susurro en su oído, provocando escalofríos.

Ella se relajó, recostándose al cuerpo musculoso- Estaba pensando.

\- ¿En qué? - pregunto con curiosidad al advertirla tan pensativa.

-En nosotros ¿Qué pasa si no soy lo que piensas? - Razono por un instante deseando tener la fuerza de voluntad para contarle la verdad, no podía seguir engañando a su consorte sabía bien era necesario incluso si arruinaba toda su relación.

El tronador beso su cuello con ternura puesto que ella no le rechazaba continúo haciéndolo -Te amo, nada cambiara eso.

-Espero que no cambies de parecer en el futuro- añadió asimismo sus rodillas se doblaban, la barba del semental raspaba, su respiración en la nuca provocaba escalofríos además de sus besos, la saliva tibia y dientes insertados en su piel la cual sucumbía ante tal muestra de afecto desesperada.

Disfruto esa sensación del cuerpo detrás suyo, el abrazo no era agresivo como el de Balder, no era forzado, ciertamente los hermanos tocaban diferente, aunque ambos eran apasionados salvo el tronador siempre mantenía un lado tierno y sentimental.

_Por ejemplo, Surtur era rudo persistentemente la tocaba con violencia casi manoseando, sus besos eran ásperos, mordía para hacer sangrar, dolía el contacto físico a diferencia del tronador quien acariciaba con dulzura, besaba lento, le hacía volar hasta el cielo, pero cuando le entraba la pasión también podía ser una fiera._

\- Vamos a dormir mañana empezara el trabajo. - expreso rompiendo ese momento mágico.

Ella dio la vuelta para irse, el tronador la siguió sentándose en la cama- Deberíamos ir a cazar, tú no tienes problemas con el frio, pero a mí me va dar pulmonía.

-Sería bueno tener nuevas pieles- dijo descuidadamente caminando hacia su armario buscando algo cómodo de dormir cuando encontró lo que buscaba fue quitándose la ropa para ponerse una bata corta media trasparente, solía andar con vestuarios así en ese lugar, su armario yacía lleno de ropa desde la última vez que estuvo en ese cuarto.

El tronador la miro descaradamente mientras la sensual criatura se cambiaba, básicamente el tipo babeaba distinguiendo el cuerpo desnudo por la claridad de la luna a través de los velos. Nunca la había visto sin ropa era verdad que estuvieron juntos, pero estaba oscuro como para distinguir su silueta, aunque la recorrió con sus manos y boca, se hacia la imagen de una sublime perfección.

Ella era una exótica criatura de pies a cabeza, su piel azul con la textura de marcas indicaba su estatus, ojos rojos extraños, el cabello en una trenza no cubría sus senos, su cintura definida, caderas envidiables, piernas tonificadas, labios carnosos; siguió recorriendo esas curvas, la espalda hasta su parte trasera. Advirtiendo como un pervertido cada detalle tal si contemplara una obra de arte porque ella lo era, jamás había visto un ser tan hermoso, pero no era solamente lo físico a él le gustaba más su personalidad, le atraía todo de su amada.

La hechicera noto la mirada libidinosa como se hallaban casados no vio nada de malo cambiarse en su presencia incluso como hombre dejo que le tronador le mirara, en vez de pensar que la observaba con deseo por sus propias inseguridades llego a la conclusión de que se trataba de algo físico a lo mejor al tronador no le agradaba su cuerpo puesto estaba en su usuario de gigante de hielo y se sabe los asgardianos le tienen asco a los de su especie. Después de todo aún tenía la idea de que el tronador le tenía repulsión a los salvajes jotun seguramente le molestaba que estuviese en esa forma si bien era necesario por mantenerse en ese lugar prefirió cambiarse a su estado natural.

Algo triste terminando de colocarse sus prendas agrego- ¿Quieres que cambie? Puede no te guste mi apariencia jotun, sé que es asqueroso.

El tronador dándose cuenta su amada reina se encontraba deprimida pensando en que no sería aceptada en esa forma, fue hacia donde ella tocando con suavidad las líneas hereditarias de su piel con la yema de sus dedos. Esta se estremeció, ya que era muy sensible en esa forma por eso cuando era tocada reaccionaba de tal manera como Balder lo hizo simplemente su cuerpo se doblegaba a las sensaciones.

Thor acaricio de manera tierna, memorizando los tatuajes mientras la hermosa mujer cerraba los ojos, se aproximó hasta estar a su altura - Eres tan sensual y ni siquiera te das cuenta, me seduces al desnudarte enfrente mío. " _Si no quieres que te haga daño deberías evitar provocarme."_

-He escuchado sobre tu pueblo como desprecian mi linaje- decidió confesar sus miedos más profundos siempre había temido el tronador le odiara por tener sangre azul.

-Yo era uno de esos que despreciaban a los de tu estirpe, pero algo cambio, me di cuenta de que...- La agarro por la cintura sentándola en su regazo sobre la cama, tomo sus manos y las unió para medir el tamaño una de otra- Quizás no somos tan diferentes.

"Nuestros corazones laten a un mismo ritmo"

_La hechicera entendió algo importante, el tronador había cambiado, el amor hizo que cambiara por ventura debía dejar de pensar en el odio eterno entre familias y concentrarse en hacer que la ideología del pueblo de Asgard cambiara por completo en esa nueva era de paz._

La hechicera se acostó encima de ese cuerpo estructural hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio como andaba con una ligera ropa seda sentía el ardor de aquellos músculos que se tensaban por el contacto íntimo- Iremos en la mañana a cazar por hoy puedo hacer este hechizo, pero debes tenerme en esta posición, sé que incómodo sino quieres debes aguantar este clima.

El tronador seguía tenso - No creo que esta sea una buena idea.

-Si me desnudo funciona mejor ahora que se crees soy sensual en mi forma original- Dijo la hechicera más por fastidiar y extrañamente feliz de ser aceptada por el tronador.

_El rey del trueno trataba de mostrar autocontrol al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo ardía en llamas, era vergonzoso que ella supiera de su excitación sin embargo a esta le gustaba sentir al tronador, eso quería decir este poseía deseos prohibidos y era incapaz de evitarlo al ser tocado por ella._

-Calma solamente vamos a dormir, hemos estado mucho tiempo así simplemente compartiendo cama- Dijo la hechicera intentando calmar el agitado corazón tronador el cual palpitaba con intensidad hoy en día había bajado sus defensas para permitirse a sí misma amar con intensidad.

El tronador se relajó un poco tirando al lado el cuerpo de su doncella azabache mientras acariciaba su cabello- Eres malvada sabiendo que me incitas a los pecados sigues torturándome.

-Bueno quizá mentía sobre lo de mantenernos en esa posición, quería saber cuánto aguantas ¿Hasta cuándo se acaba tu autocontrol? - se burló la traviesa

-Al menos ya no tengo frio, me has encendido - Le abrazo con fuerza hundiéndose para respirar el dulce aroma de su cabello asimismo la reina se recostó en su pecho cómodamente.

Ambos se durmieron profundamente, sus cuerpos parecían estar hechos para estar juntos.

**La misión.**

Debían cuidar a una adorable niña, su piel era de un celeste claro, su cabello era oscuro y el otro niño con porte valiente era mayor que ella.

Los dos miraron con curiosidad a los reyes de Asgard puesto no los conocían, pero al cabo de un tiempo empezaron a simpatizar, el tronador estaba encantado con ellos, la hechicera trataba de enseñarles sobre manejar sus poderes de hielo.

El cuñado inicio la conversación con el tronador mostrándose lleno de precaución- Escuche que Surtur intento algo con la reina, es un vampiro mágico sabes tiene una atracción por el poder y mi hermana sería una víctima perfecta.

\- Sé que concibe deseos incontrolables, es peligroso que este en Asgard porque desea robarme el reino y a mi esposa también- comento con desasosiego porque cuando ese ser infernal quería algo lo obtenía y no deseaba perder a su amor verdadero o al reino completo por culpa del maligno rival.

El rey aconsejo -Cuida a mi hermana, no soportaría si cayera en manos de ese demonio.

-No tienes que decirlo, he aprendido amar a mi consorte y la protegeré con mi vida- Respondió con convicción.

El rey añadió-Ikol siempre te amado simplemente no sabe expresarlo a lo mejor necesita que le demuestres tu amor, es un poco insegura cree las personas solamente tienen intensiones malas con ella, que le harán daño al final o la usaran.

"Tiene miedo de querer y ser herida por quien se enamora."

\- ¡No te preocupes! Yo me encargare de hacerla feliz, de quitarle todas esas inseguridades y miedos, seré el hombre que le haga sentir el amor verdadero. - El tronador juro cumplir esas palabras.

Helblindi le dio una parte rota del medallón dado la otra parte la tenía Ikol, el cual el tronador le había regalado en su cumpleaños al embaucador- Esto pertenece a Loki, está quebrado solo encontré una parte de este medallón.

Thor sintió una ola de emociones al reconocer aquella joya sobre todo porque le costó mucho conseguir esa cadena para dársela de regalo al príncipe embaucador. Ese era un presente ideal, único para una persona especial como el hechicero el cual no aceptaba cualquier cosa- Esta cadena es muy importante, demuestra mi hermano no me odiaba tanto como me hacía creer. Conservaba sentimientos por mí, tal vez hasta me quería de lo contrario no guardaría mi obsequio por tanto tiempo.

Odinson era feliz al notar que su temperamental ex hermano había conservado esa joya por milenios, recordaba la carta "eres mi complemento" asimismo las palabras inscritas podía tocarlas todavía se notaban "Amor" "Esperanza" "Por siempre" Era como una poesía de emociones dirigidos a su querido tormento, conmemoraba ese día, aunque le generaban tristeza.

El rey sonrió mirando a su hermana - Te quería sin duda o hubiese tirado ese regalo, aún debe tener esos sentimientos.

\- Hablas como si estuviera vivo. - Dijo con curiosidad

El gigante de hielo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda del tronador - ¡Ve con mi hermana, tronador! Cuídala y quiérela como ella merece.

Odinson se acercó a la reina al terminar esa charla, ambicionó al menos disfrutar su estancia en ese sitio para relajarse un poco - En la noche iremos a cazar

El niño animado musito - Yo quiero ir, tío Thor

-Claro que si pequeño- Dijo con una sonrisa el rey.

Loki no estaba de acuerdo-No iras, es muy peligroso

-¡Vamos Ikol! Iremos a dar una vuelta con los niños- Trato de convencer el guerrero- Ellos quieren ¿Verdad?

-Si - gritaron los chicos.

-Está bien, pero tú los cuidas y convences a mi hermano- Respondió la hechicera

Efectivamente el magnate los dejo ir a cazar, aunque en realidad únicamente irían a dar un paseo por el recinto, advertir las trasformaciones en ese mundo de hielo.

Habían viajado a un enorme lugar con grandes piedras las cuales parecían diamantes, los niños jugaban y corrían con gran felicidad.

La niña tomo la mano de la hechicera para mostrarle una piedra preciosa- Tía, mira qué bonito

El guerrero miraba con ternura a su amada, el chico que estaba a su lado murmuro notando la devoción con que el tronador actuaba frente a su reina- La miras como mi papi ve a mi mamá

-Bueno tu tía y yo estamos casados. - suspiro como un amante enamorado.

-¿Quieres a mi tía?- cuestiono - Mi padre dice que los gigantes de hielo cuando conocen a su alma gemela esta se convierte en todo su mundo.

-No la quiero, la amo y es verdad ella es mi universo. - Sonrió, el niño parecía feliz de escuchar esa respuesta.

El jotun confeso con euforia- Ella también te ve como mi mami ve a mi papá. Creo que te ama de la misma forma que tú, es como uno de esos cuentos de hadas que le gustan a mi hermana.

Loki escucho algunas palabras - ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

El tronador la observo atentamente-Se dio cuenta de que está enamorada de mi

-Oye ya te dije que...-Dijo incomoda ante tal cosa sin embargo era verdad, sus sentimientos por el tronador fueron creciendo cada día hasta convertirse en una fuerza indomable.

-Si lo sé aun no tienes las cosas claras, eso dices, pero yo conozco la verdad- se burló aquel rubio.

_Posiblemente era cierto ¿Había caído en el amor?_

Se encontraba tan confundida- Debes darme tiempo.

_La hechicera ocupaba poner sus pensamientos en orden y tenía pensado después de que terminaran las pruebas contarle la verdad al tronador si bien conservaba aquel miedo de ser rechazada, si deseaba amarlo con toda su alma y cuerpo, era necesario que el supiera su verdadera identidad, pero la prioridad en ese momento era vencer a Balder o les arrancaría el reino._

_-Son adorables esos pequeños, me recuerdan cuando era niño. - dijo el tronador con nostalgia._

_-Me imagino- Sonrió recordando aquella época de antaño, los dos compartían una misma historia, un mismo pasado el cual los enlazaba._

_El tronador de repente expreso con suma emoción - ¿Por qué no tenemos un hijo? Quiero tener un pequeño fruto de nuestro amor._

_-No quiero engendrar a un monstruo- replico con tristeza, vivir en Asgard le había afectado mucho, ya que estos ciudadanos odiaban a los de su raza, los gigantes de escarcha terminaban siendo una de las tantas criaturas que asustan a los infantes en las noches._

_Thor le reprendió- No deberías decir esas cosas, tus sobrinos tienen sangre jotun y son todo lo contrario a monstruos. ¡Tu tambien eres uno de ellos, eres hermosa!_

_La hechicera insegura todavía cuestionaba a su esposo, añadiendo -_ En Asgard siempre fueron racistas con mi linaje, sé que te daba asco mi procedencia probablemente tener un hijo conmigo te resultaría repugnante sin embargo tenemos que tener un heredero por la mera obligación.

-Mi cielo, yo ambiciono tener varios hijos no por obligación sino porque quiero una familia contigo ¡Te amo no me importa nada más que eso! - Murmuro con entusiasmo tocando la mejilla de su consorte.

Ikol se apoyó al afecto -Aún soy joven, entro _en calor entre unos años._

 _-_ Bueno podemos ir practicando claro exclusivamente cuando digas que me amas. Ya te dije te daré tiempo, voy a enamorarte por completo mi bella reina _. - el casanova admitió besando su mejilla._

En el próximo capítulo tendremos la gema azul.

Disculpen los errores gramaticales y ortográficos.


	16. Chapter 16

Misión: **Gema azul.**

 **Meta por cumplir:** Heroísmo.

 **Azaña:** La verdad.

 **Lugar:** Midgard

Posteriormente de vivir casi un año en ese frio mundo de hielo, los reyes obtuvieron la gema verde.

Ciertamente hicieron un eficaz trabajo siendo los niñeros de aquellos adorables pequeños, quienes se sintieron tristes por la partida de sus tíos.

Después de despedirse, los soberanos regresaron a Asgard donde Heimdall les dio un papiro con su nueva misión la cual se trataba de ir al planeta tierra por un límite de tiempo para ayudar a las personas necesitadas en ese sitio.

Fueron trasportados de inmediato al mundo conocido como "Midgard", el tronador se mostraba contento de rencontrarse con los vengadores mientras Loki se mantenía renuente a ir puesto estos eran sus enemigos, con quienes combatió cuando Thanos le envió y básicamente tenía resentimiento con ellos, pero debía fingir que no los conocía para hacer bien su papel como Ikol.

El tronador afirmo con entusiasmo- ¡Podemos ir donde mis amigos! Estoy seguro de que nos darán posada, cumpliremos la misión uniéndonos a los vengadores. Por si no lo sabes, son súper héroes que resguardan este mundo ¿Has venido aquí alguna vez?

Ikol rodo los ojos con fastidio ante la mención de esos molestos héroes los cuales odiaba.

-Nunca he visitado este lugar, es la primera vez que viajo tan lejos- mintió descaradamente.

Thor le dio la mano entrelazando los dedos y la sostuvo de la cintura para volar hacia la torre, la apretó en su contra sintiendo el calor emanando de su cuerpo, en unos segundos estaban allí frente a ese monumental lugar.

El tronador entro a la torre tal si fuera su casa ciertamente había vivido en ese espacio muchos años hasta lo consideraba un segundo hogar allí también tenía una familia además había aprendido cosas primordiales que le sirvieron para ser un mejor guerrero y un hombre digno.

-Hey, amigos ¿Cómo están? -Grito con felicidad por verlos nuevamente, haciendo mucho ruido en el proceso.

Tony se mostró serio- Tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero ya nos arreglamos.

-Que bien ¡Convoca a todos! Quiero presentarles a alguien importante para mí- dijo el tronador, sujetando la mano de su reina.

De manera inmediata demandaron la presencia de los vengadores y el hechicero se exponía cada vez más tenso ante esa situación obviamente era como poner un corderito cerca de los lobos hambrientos. Todos prestaron atención a la hermosa doncella, el rey los presento con su esposa, quien se mantenía muy nerviosa ante esa tensión tan grande al rencontrarse con sus antiguos enemigos sin embargo ellos aceptaron a la nueva esposa casi de inmediato.

-Vaya que tienes gustos exóticos ¡No puedo creer que te casaras! - dijo Tony mirando libidinosamente el cuerpo esbelto de la chica, era sensual eso no lo negaría y tenía cierto parecido al hechicero, aunque el tronador explicara que eran los genes.

-Bienvenidos entonces- Dijo amigablemente Steve dándole la mano cornialmente a los reyes.

-Venimos a ayudarles con los villanos, nos quedaremos un tiempo- Thor se mantenía simpático, hablando con familiaridad ante sus amigos mortales.

\- ¿Qué paso con Loki? -. Pregunto Barton con remordimiento, interrumpiendo la conversación de los demás.

El tronador de pronto sintió un dolor en su pecho, quedándose sin oxígeno se tensó para luego murmurar con tristeza. - El ya no está con nosotros

-Los lamentamos Thor- dijo compasiva Natacha, sabiendo lo mucho que había sufrido el musculoso rubio por culpa del villano azabache.

El tronador suspiro con melancolía parecía que el humor y la felicidad se esfumo hasta las ganas de convivir con sus compañeros de armas-Está bien amigos, mañana hablamos con más calma. Estoy cansado ¡Ikol vámonos!

La gigante de hielo sin decir nada lo siguió, no le importaba mucho esos estúpidos héroes a quienes detestaba, se los aguantaba porque Thor les tenía aprecio de lo contrario los destruiría.

Al pasar el tiempo en la torre los vengadores no tardaron en notar que Thor estaba perdidamente enamorado de su esposa y su relación era muy empalagosa conjuntamente la reina era una diva total, el tronador cumplía todos sus caprichos.

Debían soportar esos coqueteos, las caricias constantes y luego cuando se daban cuenta los encontraban enrollados en el sillón o Loki se hallaba sobre él mordiendo su cuello o más incómodo aun el tronador metía la mano debajo de la ropa de la chica incluso hablaron con ellos para que dejaran de hacer ese tipo de cosas indecentes en público pero esa situación únicamente logro que la reina lo hiciera más seguido para molestarlos, se sentaba en las piernas del otro tratando de incitarlo más por hacer enojar a los héroes y justamente lo conseguía.

Thor lo veía normal estando casados, vivía en una cultura diferente donde esas muestras de afecto explicitas eran comunes e inclusive de buen augurio.

Para la hechicera era muy divertido fastidiar a los vengadores y las peleas, reñir contra los criminales mostrando todo su talento a la vista de las cámaras quienes la adoraban. Resultaba entretenido sobre todo cuando la felicitaban por hacer un buen trabajo y ver en los ojos de su esposo lo orgulloso que estaba, le agradaba esa sensación de ser aceptada, importante y adorada por su guerrero.

Ese día en particular luchaban contra un despreciable villano con poderes de fuego.

La embaucadora encontró al peligroso villano de primero y empezó una ferviente batalla, el tipo era fuerte pero no tanto como ella sin embargo sin calcularlo el aliado del mago de fuego apareció de pronto por detrás dándole un golpe tan potente a la reina que esta cayó al suelo cerca de un peñasco, los desgraciados le habían hecho sangrar...Continúo la lucha con los grandulones sin poder verlos claramente por el mareo al caer repentinamente conjuntamente del calor insoportable que emanaba el malvado hombre. ¡No se rendiría!

No era capaz de contenerlos a los dos al mismo tiempo, intento tirarles un hechizo no obstante uno de estos de imprevisto la empujo al rio y como Loki después del accidente le tenía aprensión al agua, empezó a entrar en pánico hasta que de tanto patalear se quedó sin fuerzas, al intentar nadar sin éxito termino siendo arrastrada por la corriente. Nuevamente se encontraba en esas aguas profundas sintiendo como poco a poco dejaba de respirar, se estaba ahogando.

Pensaba en su amado tormento, en que nunca le dijo cuanto le amaba, ni le conto la verdad sobre su verdadera identidad...Moriría sin confesar sus sentimientos.

Los recuerdos empezaron a inundar su mente como el agua en sus pulmones. Tal si fuese un espejismo su vida paso a través de sus ojos y se dio cuenta que amaba a Thor más de lo que creía quizás su odio solamente era una mentira para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

♤ ♥ ♧ ♢

El rubio presentía que Ikol se hallaba en peligro, podía sentirlo en sus entrañas... Por eso corrió por el peñasco donde percibía su poca presencia, golpeo a los villanos con la furia del trueno mientras desesperado buscaba a su amada.

Supo en qué lugar yacía su cielo, de inmediato nado en el torrente para tomar en sus brazos ese inerte cuerpo congelado, la llevo a la orilla intentando salvarla con desesperanza.

Recordó que ese trágico acontecimiento lo había vivido antes, Loki le paso lo mismo y pudo salvarlo dándole respiración boca a boca, aunque ella señaló era peligroso un beso, se convertía en la única forma para salvarla de todos modos si la reina moría, él también porque estaban unidos por el mismo destino, yacían conectados.

Si había una ligera oportunidad para salvaguardarla, se arriesgaría.

Toco esa mejilla pálida, susurrando varias veces - Voy a salvarte, mi amor

Se acercó lentamente sintiendo todavía su aliento caliente como dicen ¡Mientras hay vida, hay esperanza! Realizo los primeros auxilios y le dio respiración, pero allí en ese preciso instante cuando puso sus labios juntos en un roce dulce, una electricidad recorrió su cuerpo con el calor del primer amor y posteriormente ella tocio el agua... Ante aquello Thor se dio cuenta de la verdad, era la misma sensación podía ver claramente como un recuerdo en su mente, el mismo sentimiento florecería en su interior.

Ella era Loki.

Ella siempre fue el mentiroso, quien se escondía tras las máscaras de una sensual moza con un nombre revertido.

Fue engañado cruelmente de nuevo por su hermano travieso, se sentía traicionado y a la vez extrañamente emocionado...Su cuerpo temblaba de la rabia, la felicidad o las repentinas ganas de llorar y gritar por los aires hasta quedar sin voz.

Si bien había sospechado sin tener pruebas, no estaba preparado para afrontar la indudable realidad, no sabía que pensar exactamente puesto su mente era un desastre en ese instante.

Tomo a la mujer en sus brazos con cuidado, acunándola a su costado la llevo hacia la torre de los vengadores. Estando ahí fue revisada por los doctores si bien la sensual mujer no despertaba y ardía en fiebre, se mostraba tan enferma e indefensa simplemente el tronador se quedó cuidándola con dulzura, una cosa que Loki no merecía.

Thor la amaba, sin importar nada la seguía amando.

Steve se acercó con preocupación porque el guerrero no había probado bocado, ni hablado desde que llego- Amigo debes comer algo, no te preocupes tu esposa se va a recuperar.

-Confió en ti para decirte un secreto que me carcome el alma- dijo Thor tomando de la mano a su reina. -Hoy me enteré que mi consorte ha estado jugando conmigo, me engaño y me mintió de la forma más cruel posible ¿Qué debo hacer?

Sería factible olvidarla, arrancarla de su piel, pero no era capaz de vivir sin ella.

El amor duele tanto.

\- ¿Te ama? - pregunto el capitán américa tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-No estoy seguro- contesto con dudas el tronador.

Steve argumento algo importante. La comunicación es fundamental, una manera eficiente de resolver los problemas-Quizás deberías preguntarle.

-Es una mentirosa ¡Me dirá lo que quiero escuchar! - gruño con rabia, apretando los puños.

Tony se unió a la conversación de improviso dándole una cerveza-Oye amigo te das cuenta de ello en la cama

\- ¿Qué? - expresaron los rubios al mismo tiempo.

Tony por la experiencia añadió-Ya sabes. Es diferente la lujuria del amor, se siente desigual.

-Entiendo, pero no puedo estar con ella sabiendo que me ha estado mintiendo- dijo razonablemente el rey.

-Bueno tiene sentido. Este idiota de Steve me mintió, prefirió a su amigo e iniciamos una guerra civil y ahora somos amigos de nuevo... No fue fácil perdonarlo por lo que me hizo, ahora entiendo sus motivos- agrego comiéndose unas frituras.

Steve no dijo nada ciertamente había hecho todo por salvaguardar a su amigo y no se arrepentía de esa decisión incluso lo volvería hacer con tal de que el Bucky estuviese bien.

No se puede simplemente dar la espalda a una persona importante, debes luchar por esta hasta el fin.

-Loki se disfrazó de Ikol, se casó conmigo y me oculto su identidad- Término confesando de una sola vez, necesitaba decírselo a alguien o exploraría. -No sé si pueda perdonarlo, se pasó con esta mentira ¡Si quería vengarse, lo logro! Me ha roto el corazón en tantos pedazos que no estoy seguro si pueda continuar, me enamore como un idiota mientras mi hermano se burlaba de mí.

Era como clavarle un cuchillo en la espalda, el engaño es una felonía dolorosa.

Dicen que el amor perdona todo sin embargo hay cosas imperdonables, las que dejan huella hasta herir en el alma, la traición es una de esas porque la confianza se gana poco a poco y se pierde rápidamente; el tronador se mostraba totalmente destruido por aquella cruel mentira.

-Creo que deberías perdonarla, preguntarle las razones del engaño porque parece como si en verdad te amara, lo he visto cuando te mira- Añadió Steve intentando que hubiese una especie de reconciliación sabía era malo que Thor amara a un villano tan intensamente pero no se manda en el corazón por eso aceptaba esa relación extraña mientras el rey fuese feliz.

Seguro de querer averiguar la verdad añadió-Tienes razón en cuanto se mejore... Voy a aclarar esta situación.

Tony le sirvió más licor- Creo que lo necesitaras. ¿Quién se le ocurre enamorarse de un villano? Bueno a menos que sea tan sensual como Ikol sin mencionar esa sensación de peligro a su alrededor la cual es bastante atractiva, la adrenalina intensa y el amor prohibido-

Thor reflexionaba sobre el azabache, las posibles razones por las cuales este le mintió de esa forma tan sucia y despiadada casi matándole un poco. ¿Estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo? Dependería de las palabras que el embaucador diría en su defensa, era un asunto muy delicado. ¡Esta vez el mentiroso se había pasado de la línea!

Le coloco a la reina compresas de agua fría en la frente para que bajara la fiebre, los cabellos negros se le pegaban a la piel por el sudor. El tronador pasó sus dedos por el suave rostro angelical, notando que Loki era una criatura tan hermosa con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Al verla su corazón latía con más intensidad. ¿Acaso era malo amarle?

¿Por qué no podía dejar el sentimiento?

Aun después de saber esa farsa, se manteniendo velando por su salud.... La amaba tanto que dolía en el alma cada latido, cada suspiro.

El amor no correspondido aumentado con la sublime utopía aquella fantasía rota que lo destrozaba.

¿Se convertía en un pecado anhelar su cuerpo tan intensamente? Tuvo la tentación de besar esos labios carnosos primero con timidez los toco abriendo un poco la boca con sus dedos, continúo acercándose sin resistirse al deseo intenso hasta terminar uniendo sus labios en un roce suave como si fuera adicto a ese néctar dulce, se abrió camino con su lengua porque la exótica criatura dormida se aprovechó para hundirse en la sabrosa humedad afrodisiaca y bailo en aquella boca.

Al terminar lamio esos labios exquisitos, le puso en esas manos frías la parte rota del collar que le pertenecía a su ex hermano- ¿Por qué amante siempre duele?

No era justo, la persona que ama más siempre termina detrayéndole

En ese momento abrigaba una tristeza profunda puesto que Loki le había traicionado de un modo brutal, sin remordimientos. Lo peor después de todo ese daño le seguía amando más que antes, intensamente. ¡Era un masoquista!

Si hubiera dicho la verdad desde un principio las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, la trataría mejor quizás ambos buscaban la venganza y como buen karma ambos terminaron sufriendo por el libre albedrío al igual que un efecto mariposa colateral.

Víctimas de un destino cruel.

Entendía porque podía hacer el amor con ella mientras con las demás no probablemente su cuerpo lo supo siempre, al amar carnalmente a esa chica fue al mismísimo paraíso como cuando beso a Loki por primera vez.

Posteriormente de varios días en los cuales el tronador medito que hacer, si remitir por el daño causado o volver a ser hermanos como antes, no tenía idea la manera de proceder...Había deseado tanto a Loki aun cuando era prohibido y ahora que lo tenía en su cama todo parecía tan irreal tal si fuese un sueño.

La hechicería empezó a moverse topándose con esos tristes ojos azules, le dolía un poco la cabeza- Thor ¿Qué paso?

-Has pasado algunas semanas inconsciente...Caíste al rio y casi te ahogas- dijo con inferencia, se notaba su estado estoico y algo frívolo causado por el enojo que consumía sus entrañas.

Loki al ser muy astuto se dio cuenta con solo mirarlo que el tronador había descubierto su secreto además tenía la prueba, aquella joya en sus manos. Suspiro ordenando sus ideas para poder confesar lo que tanto callo.

Tenía miedo de ser despreciada, de que su esposo no la quisiera como antes al enterarse de la verdad o simplemente le odiara por el perjuicio cometido.

-Ya lo sabes ¿No? -Sonrió de forma amarga.

Algo mareada en su desesperación intentó huir de la furia evidente del guerrero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Quería escapar lo más rápido posible, no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo. - Será mejor que me marche.

El tronador de forma agresiva le detuvo, tomándola por la cintura para obligarle a sentarse en el sillón de modo que las piernas largas de Ikol quedaban arrolladas en su cadera y le obligo a mirarlo fijamente con sus manos.

\- No huyas cobarde hermano... Quiero la verdad ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú desde el principio? -pregunto con descontento.

-Yo... Yo no quise Thor- susurro nervioso, no era capaz de dar una respuesta por la ansiedad. Se mostraba acorralado nunca pensó llegaría tan pronto a esa confrontación.

El tronador la apretó más a su costado, su cuerpo músculos se pegaba casi de manera dolorosa incluso la mujer se mostraba incomoda, tensa con sus piernas abiertas y el animal salvaje lleno de ira empezó por deslizar sus manos por debajo de su ropa para hurgar de esa forma sucia casi igual que Balder hasta rasgar un poco su vestimenta que era una bata de hospital

\- Dime la verdad... ¡Ahora! Embaucador para eso tienes esa lengua de plata. - vocifero de modo brusco, castigándola de forma carnal, ella alzo su cuerpo intentando sepáralo, pero fue peor porque el tronador sabia como ser un verdugo cruel, su voz rasposa, sus manos o sus dedos estaban hechos para hacer daño.

-Me lastimas. - gimió entre la excitación y el miedo. -¡No me toques!

Loki era como un animal arrinconado queriendo escapar con desesperación del enojo que el tronador abrigaba y este tenía sus razones, le engaño con una identidad falsa básicamente enamorándolo para terminar en ese instante donde le diría la verdad. Era aquí donde se terminaba todo entre ellos, al menos la reina pesaba eso.

Siendo sincera sabiendo que esas palabras detonarían una bomba de igual manera decidió confesarlo, puso su mano en el pecho del semental y le susurro -Quería venganza, quería hacerte daño lentamente hasta acabar por completo contigo.

Aquel dolor crudo se hizo evidente en el rostro del rubio, la quito de su costado mientras trataba de asimilar lo sucedido. - Debes estar satisfecha, me rompiste el corazón... Puedes burlarte de mí por este amor estúpido e irracional que siento por ti

Siguió gritando expresando el dolor fruto de la traición- ¡Anda! ¡Ríete de mí! ¡Ríete de mí sufrimiento y de las lágrimas que he derramado por ti!

-Déjame explicarte- La hechicera reacciono, intentando arreglar las cosas.

Hubo un tiempo donde quiso verlo así tan mal ahora se arrepentía de hacerle tanto daño porque sabía que las heridas del alma no se curan tan fácil.

-No hay nada que explicar ¡Ya no quiero verte!- Grito tan fuerte que tal vez los de afuera se mantenían escuchando aquel drama.

La embaucadora se acercó con miedo a perderlo -Me odias ¿Es eso?

\- Te odio, quiero que te largues y no verte nunca más... ¡Jugaste con mis sentimientos! Me viste sufrir, quebrándome por Loki y no me dijiste que eras él-siguió vociferando con esa furia ardiente que consumía su propia alma devastada.

Ikol se acercó para tocarlo, pero este le tiro de un golpe- Vete ¡Fuera de aquí!

La hechicera no sabía qué hacer ¿Debía darle espacio? No, necesitaba confesar sus sentimientos, aunque fuese rechazaba quería que su rey supiera lo mucho que le amaba.

Presentía como de repente su vida era destruía...Porque se había enamorado de él y ahora lo perdería por aquel rencor estúpido, se daba cuenta no podía seguir sin el rey a su lado.

¿Eso era amor?

Previo demasiado tarde que la venganza solamente trae dolor.

Las lágrimas calientes caían por sus mejillas al ver que perdería a su amor, necesitaba declarar esas emociones reprimidas si bien no lo volvería a ver ambicionaba confesarle su sentir, era justo que supiera la verdad completa.

Se colocó enfrente para detenerlo poniendo la mano en el pecho musculoso - ¡Escúchame! Te diré la verdad y luego si lo deseas me iré de tu vida para siempre.


	17. Chapter 17

Se colocó enfrente para detenerlo poniendo la mano en el pecho musculoso — ¡Escúchame! Te diré la verdad y luego me iré de tu vida para siempre.

—Bien, empieza hablar— agrego de manera grosera.

—Yo no sabía que me casaría contigo y al enterarme simplemente me llene de ira por ser usada, ultrajada porque supe siempre fui una reliquia robada. Te odiaba por no venir a mi juicio, por no sacarme de esa mugrosa cárcel donde me lastimaron.

Se acercó más colocando su mano en su corazón— Me abandonaste tal si fuese una insignificante basura y eso me dolió tanto que quise vengarme de ti; siempre me lastimas, me haces sentir miserable...

— ¿Por qué me culpas por eso? Puede que estuviera cansado de tu odio sin embargo no hubiera dejado que te hicieran daño porque te amaba más que nadie en el mundo y lo sabias— Añadió interrumpiendo.

—Pensé que me habías dejado de querer, pensé que te rendiste conmigo. Probablemente en el fondo ambicionaba probar si sentías algo por mi entonces de repente tenía miedo de que te dieras cuenta quien era en realidad. ¡No quería tu odio!

El tronador la volvió a ver con esa furia la cual se apoderaba de su ser— ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?

—Después de las pruebas. — añadió con sinceridad mirándole a los ojos todo el tiempo.

—Bien, me voy... Quizás encuentre a Jane por ahí después de todo ella nunca me mintió como tu ¡Traidora! — Expresó para comprobar que hacía y a la vez para lastimarle si es que Ikol decía la verdad sufriría o se pondría celosa por esas palabras.

Loki reacciono como la serpiente que era, lo detuvo para clavarlo en la pared de un golpe— ¡Eres un idiota!

— ¿Por amarte? —ironizo cruelmente, se mantenía con una mezcla de enojo y dolor.

La reina mostrándose posesiva gruño— Eres mío.

—¿Celosa? —Se burlo el tronador, notando esa ira.

—Quizás, no me gusta que toquen mis cosas...— Indicó apretándole con fuerza, pasando su rodilla entre las piernas del tronador, se aproximó aplastando su boca con un beso hambriento, desesperado; fue rudo tanto que el tronador pego contra el muro fue mordido brutalmente y su cabello rubio lo jalo la sedienta fiera.

Thor no protesto todo lo contrario se dejó llevar por aquel ataque de ímpetu de su amada, se detuvieron para tomar aire porque faltaba el oxígeno, el tronador acaricio la mejilla quitándole las lágrimas que todavía caían por el rostro de su reina— ¿Me amas o únicamente quieres lastimarme? ¿Por qué me haces esto Loki?

— ¡No seas tonto! Siempre he hecho lo que quiero, cuando quiero y donde quiero ¡Nadie me dice que debo o no hacer! Si deseo algo lo tomo...—dijo seductoramente insinuando que en verdad ambicionaba esa pasión, era un sentir reciproco.

El tronador no se resistió a la tentación de esos labios que sabían al extracto de una fruta prohibida, siguió al igual que un loco desesperado de cariño.

No sabía si la mentirosa decía lo que aspiraba escuchar o era un hecho tangible pero no podía ser razonable en esos momentos, ya que sus hormonas no le dejaban pensar.

—Reconozco al principio era venganza sin embargo me fui enamorando de ti... Como no crees en mi sinceridad hallare la forma de probártelo, no sé cómo, pero te demostrare mis sentimientos de alguna forma— Dijo cerca de su boca, agitada por aquella pasión. Convencida de darle una prueba de amor.

—Aunque seas un traidor, mentiroso y embustero... Yo te amo, siempre te amado y siempre te amare— agrego con conmoción.

—Tú también me mentiste, recuerdas lo que paso esa vez cuando me convertí en esa rubia quizás estamos a mano, tu provocaste este estúpido matrimonio si no hubieses actuado como un animal en celo—Le regaño aprovechándose de ese incidente.

—Me acuerdo de que tú correspondiste mis besos, fuiste quien me encendió. No entiendes la gravedad de la situación; casi te hago daño ¡Nunca me hubiera perdonado! Eres todo mi mundo Loki, no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy que estés vivo y a mi lado—agrego con ternura, abrazándola.

—No me hiciste ningún daño. Ahora que te confesé mi amor ¿Qué harás el respecto? – dijo jalando su ropa, se hundió en el cabello del tronador tal si el aroma empezara a marearla y dejo pequeños besos, chupetazos en su cuello.

Thor la alzo para besarla con lujuria, mordiendo su hombro— Presentía que eras tú y lo confirme cuando te di respiración boca a boca después te bese mientras dormías, se cómo reconocerte a veces un beso significan traición de verdad me mentiste ¿Disfrutaste hacerlo?

—Dijiste que sabias la diferencia entre el amor y la venganza...—Respondió perspicaz la reina entre jadeos.

_"Por fin te encontrado, siempre estuviste frente a mi...Parece que eres la persona que estaba hecha para mí, eres mi destino"_

_"— Y cuando la bese sabré que es la indicada_

_— Con un beso te darás cuenta."_

Thor beso su cuello con entusiasmo saboreando su piel, bajando sus manos temblorosas como si tuviese ganaras de tocar todo y a la vez con miedo de hacerlo— ¿Puedo hacerte el amor?

— ¡No preguntes, tonto! Quiero estar contigo carnalmente también ahora que sabes quién soy en realidad y nuestros sentimientos son recíprocos— agrego entrelazando las manos, sus frentes chocaban.

Ella le acariciaba el cabello rubio y lo enredaba entre sus dedos— Hazme tuya y yo te hare mío para siempre.

Thor siguió besándola con suavidad hasta que se volvió cada vez más intenso, sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la bata y la otra mano empezó a desbrochar los botones, caminaron con lentitud, fluía la lujuria y quemaba la pasión. Cayeron a la cama fuerte pero poco importo, la hechicera fue quitándole la ropa para explorar su cuerpo con curiosidad, sus manos frías se deslizaban por los músculos, estómago y más abajo mientras el tronador la volcó, poniendo los brazos de la chica arriba –Quiero que esto sea especial, sé que la primera vez resulto un desastre, pero ya no siento remordimientos antes pensaba que le hice daño a Ikol por pensar en ti.

—Ya estoy lista, esta vez no voy a llorar. — murmuro recordando aquella vez que actuó de manera patética llena de miedo posiblemente era su karma por mentir.

Thor estaba debajo de ella podía sentir ese cuerpo ardiente como el mismo fuego quemando su piel, sus manos grandes y rasposas pasaban por cada milímetro en una caricia de placer desmedido hasta abrió las piernas para darle más acceso a sus partes más íntimas como una invitación el tronador le toco profundo con sus dedos muy diferente a cuando se encontraban en el sillón o igual a Balder que persistentemente era rudo.

El tronador con su boca mordió su oreja hasta su nuca y sus pechos los saboreo casi mordisqueando tal si se tratara de una exquisita fruta, ella únicamente se quedó allí estremeciéndose, dejando que el adonis hiciera toda clase de cosas placenteras hasta desconocidas luego simplemente lo abrazo besándolo lento y montándose arriba de este, la reina quería dominar a modo si fuese su turno se puso encima del semental en un vaivén de caderas haciendo que su amante gimiera eróticamente... El tronador se levantó dándole un abrazo cálido, la envolvió con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente y en la mejilla— Te amo Loki ¡He esperado tanto para esto solamente en mis sueños podía tenerte, únicamente en mis sueños podía tocarte! Y ahora eres mi realidad, una dulce realidad.

—Pervertido – se burló la reina

—Pero a si me amas, te gusta que sea pervertido contigo— sonrió maliciosamente

Quitándole lo que quedaba de su bata para verla desnuda, contemplo a la criatura más sensual del mundo, su sublime moza azabache. — Eres tan hermosa

Loki se sonrojo porque el tronador clavo su mirada en su desnudes, recurriendo sus curvas con lujuria como si fuese un manjar en su mesa listo para ser devorado—No dirías eso si en mi otra forma, los asgardianos siempre han sentido asco por los jotun.

El guerrero sabía que su amada era insegura de sí misma por eso intentaba complacerla y hacerla sentir bien —¿Crees que eso me importa? Si te amo tal y como eres, en cualquier forma eres atractivo para mí.

Ikol se tapó con una cobija roja haciéndola ver aún más adorable. Era incomoda aquella mirada que quemaba— No quiero que me veas así.

—No tengas vergüenza, conozco tu cuerpo hasta me gustaría recorrerlo para memorizarlo en mi mente. Sé que te da cosquillas, que te estremece...Conozco a Loki más que a Ikol aunque bien ambos tienen unos preciosos ojos verdes— Murmuro en el oído de su musa.

—Idiota— replico, el cuerpo del tronador le provocaba cosas era obvio que ambos tenían deseos de devorarse.

Thor le beso nuevamente, nunca se cansaba de hacerlo quizás era adicto a ese sabor dulce. La hechicera se acostó en la cama tapada por el rojo carmesí de la sabana, el tronador se puso encima y ella le ayudo a quitarse aquella ropa que estorbaba, enrollándose como una serpiente a la cadera del semental.

— Calma, quiero ir lento— susurro el tronador.

—Sabes los gigantes de hielo somos resistentes, podemos romper la cama y tus amigos se enojan con nosotros— se burlo

—Nunca dejaste de ser travieso, mi amor— Dijo besándola mientras recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, la boca y su lengua. —Te amo— Contemplándola con adoración como si no lo hubiese dicho un millón de veces expreso su amor, salvo esta vez la reina le amaba de vuelta.

Esa noche unieron sus cuerpos en el sudor, la pasión y el amor que inundaba cada fibra de su ser, prolongaron la lujuria hasta que sudorosos y cansados cayeron rendidos.

Thor la trajo a él para dormir abrazados, beso su frente con ternura— Aun tienes fiebre, creo que fui imprudente.

—Deja de tratarme con fragilidad. La próxima vez recuerda no me rompo, sé que nunca has encontrado una pareja que se adapte a tus necesidades porque tienes miedo de lastimarles, pero conmigo no debes preocuparte soy una jotun puedo moldearme a tus deseos—murmuro cómodamente en los brazos de su amante.

—Lo sé, mi cuerpo excitado quiere volver a poseerte, pero mi reina Ikol se encuentra con fiebre así que no caeré en tus trucos— Añadió el tronador medio burlista.

—Me di cuenta de tu cuerpo excitado contra mi piel...Sabes que en un tiempo fui un hombre por eso se muchas cosas que te pueden gustar— dijo sonrojada

—Nunca pensé que vería a Loki Lafeyson sonrojada, desde niños nunca mostraste esa faceta siempre tan príncipe de hielo, pero me gusta poder derretir con mi calidez todo tu ser y hacer que tengas esas expresiones.

Loki expreso, desviando su mirada para no encontrarse con esos tiernos ojos azules o su sensual cuerpo — ¡Cállate idiota!

El tronador acaricio le espalda provocando un escalofrío y aún tenía sus dedos traviesos jugueteando la humedad de su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer y gemir en cada toque intenso hasta se arcaba para sentir más el placer, a él le deleitaban esos sonidos.

El tronador dio pequeños besos, acariciando tal si fuese una rutina. —Qué lindo eres embaucador, me mentiste para saber si me preocupaba por ti y te amaba, pero ahora sabes la verdad. ¿No? Nunca deje de quererte.

—Que te cayes, bestia neandertal salvaje— grito enojada, no le gustaba mostrar vulnerabilidad.

Thor sonrió igual a un tonto enamorado—Entiendo, tus razones son válidas para mí. Que importa el pasado si ambos sentimos lo mismo, nuestra relación debe empezar a madurar más.

—Nunca he amado a nadie de tal forma, no sé cómo hacerlo. Siempre ha sido fácil odiarte, pero quererte siempre fue doloroso — dijo en voz alta más para sí misma.

Toco el cabello azabache con suavidad—Yo te enseñare amar si me permites hacerlo, sé que nuestro pasado ha sido turbio sobre todo las partes de que intentaste matarme, pero podemos empezar de nuevo como completos desconocidos encontrándonos y cayendo en el amor.

—Eso es ridículo— se quejó recostada a su pecho musculoso.

—Solamente déjame amarte, en el pasado siempre quise pero eras inalcanzable, ahora quiero demostrarte toda mi devoción por ti— dijo en un abrazo rodeando la cintura.

La reina asistió aceptando aquel cariño estremecedor, fue hundida en el aroma y el amor del rey.


	18. Chapter 18

**Gema Roja:** El sacrificio.

_Entre el amor de Thor & la venganza de Balder._

**Azaña:** Amor

 **Lugar:** Asgard

Cuando al fin los reyes terminaron la prueba en Midgard, se les asigno buscar los dos pedazos de la gema roja.

_Se podrán preguntar ¿Por qué estaba dividida en dos esa valiosa joya carmesí?_

_La respuesta es que ese detalle simboliza el amor, las almas gemelas deben ser unidas por un mismo destino tal si fuese una metáfora o una analogía, era necesario enlazar ambos lados de la joya para cumplir la misión establecida._

Fueron capaces de encontrar un fragmento sin embargo les faltaba la otra mitad, los reyes se vieron desesperados por recuperar la contraparte, pero por mucho que se esforzaron en buscar la desdichada pieza nunca la llegaron a localizar.

_**En Asgard** _ **.**

Esa madrugada la reina despertó desnuda en los brazos de su amante. Se había acostumbrado a que Thor la consintiera cada día, al calor corporal contra su costado; en cada toque parecía mostrarle su amor infinito, después de todo el tronador era alguien que demostraba sus sentimientos de manera física, su lenguaje nunca fue verbal porque las palabras sobran cuando hay acciones concretas.

Loki abrió los ojos con pereza admirando aquel atractivo hombre de cabellos dorados, toco ese varonil rostro con suavidad raspándose con la barba hasta bajar por su pecho musculoso, recostándose en esa calidez porque aquel cuerpo era tan caliente y tenía un olor que llegaba a marearla, aquel aroma impregnaba su piel generando una reacción en cadena que afectaba su cerebro, su mismo organismo colapsaba.

Después de contarle la verdad sobre su verdadera identidad, su vida sexual se hizo salvaje y muy activa ¡Vaya que el tronador era hambriento como un animal salvaje! Siempre terminaban haciendo el amor en todos lados e incluso en lugares prohibidos.... Si bien fuese inmaduro siendo los reyes, les agradaba el peligro que representaba irse a escondidas a darle rienda suelta a la exaltación.

Era un sueño tener a un esposo tan dulce, el cual la llenaba de regalos, detalles persistentemente le decía cuando la amaba con palabras tiernas y caricias constantes, actuaba de forma generosa. Nunca se había sentido tan satisfecha, complacida al mismo tiempo feliz porque su amor era reciproco y apasionado.

Su única preocupación terminaba siendo la gema roja, no encontraban el pedazo faltante y quedaba poco tiempo para que se cumpliera el plazo de entrega, si no concluían la misión a tiempo Balder se quedaría con el reino y el tipo era un tirano ¡No podían darse el lujo de permitir que se adueñara de Asgard!!

La dama se encontraba inquieta, no deseaba levantarse sobre todo porque tenía el cuerpo adolorido por culpa de Thor... Es que era imparable en la cama puesto nunca tuvo una pareja resistente con quien copular, el semental dejaba marcas por cada parte de su piel. Llevaba siglos anhelando el cuerpo de su amaba y ahora lo tenía, le agradaba marcar territorio más estando Balder por allí.

A Ikol le gustaba que ese hombre corpulento fuese rudo con su persona, pero también amaba su forma tierna de tratarla e incluso cuando ambos paseaban por los jardines admirando las flores o viendo el atardecer mientras sus manos se entrelazaban.

De igual manera pretendía salir de los brazos que la sujetaban. Se deslizo silenciosamente quedando arriba del tronador, por accidente se mantuvo en esa posición provocadora como era de traviesa simplemente se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios a su esposo, saboreando aquel manjar, siguió mordiendo ligeramente el labio aguantándose las ganas de continuar...Vaya que lo deseaba, el tronador era igual a un imán atrayente el cual despertaba sus instintos más bajos.

Quitándose el pensamiento lleno de perversión de quedarse con Thor en la cama, se fue a bañar.

Hace tiempo no disfrutaba de un momento en soledad, el tronador ni bañarse la dejaba sin entrar con ella a la ducha o en la tina dependiendo donde se encontrará.... No se quejaba de su conducta, de que el tronador fuese tan activo todo lo contrario resultaba excitante mantenerse en el romance con el rey del trueno y disfrutar de aquel fuego enloquecedor el cual quemaba su piel, resultaban maravillosas esas horas en las cuales sus cuerpos se enlazaban, se devoraban o se apretaban contra la pared en un ataque de ímpetu.

¡No era hora de esos malos pensamientos!

Ese día debía arreglar unos tratados de paz, ese tipo de papeleo aburrido así que se levantó temprano, si el tronador se daba cuenta iría a interrumpir y pretendía evitar que esa situación pasara en cierta forma porque si este llegaba a besar su cuello obviamente iba flaquear, seria arrastrada al éxtasis que representaba el tronador.

Después de ponerse una vestimenta parecida a la que utilizaba en los viejos tiempos con ese usual verde despampanante, se mantuvo trabajando por horas hasta que Fandral interrumpió en su aposento muy preocupado.

Ikol pregunto al verle agitado — ¿Qué pasa?

El guerrero cerró la puerta tras de sí con llave para que otros no escucharan su conversación privada. — Descubrí algo terrible, creo deberías saberlo.

—Puedes contarme, te escucho —dijo la reina con curiosidad prestándole mucha atención.

—Bueno no te había contado antes porque no encontré la oportunidad dado que siempre pasas acaramelada con Thor... El asunto es que hace poco le pedí a Sif que fuera mi esposa y ella acepto mi propuesta— conto Fandral con gran felicidad.

_Había sido difícil para el guerrero superar el rechazo de Loki porque le amaba profundamente con cada fibra de su ser aunque su amor fuese imposible, se decía a si mismo que debía estar contento porque su sensual crush amaba a su mejor amigo, eran felices como dos almas unidas por el amor verdadero y mismo destino pero no podía evitar aquel sufrimiento en su pecho al verlos juntos caminando de la mano como tortolitos enamorados a veces se besaban o mejor dicho se devoraban, no podía soportar ver la mano del tronador deslizándose por las caderas de la mujer mientras le quitaba poco a poco el vestido, entretanto se perdían entre besos y jadeos.... Ni siquiera disimulaban sus encuentros amorosos o sus miradas llenas de ternura o de cierta complicidad, había tanto amor en cada toque._

_Sentía envidia de aquella relación tan hermosa parecía que nunca encontraría un amor así porque las mujeres a su alrededor no lo amaban en verdad, era falso y eso le deprimía. Aun siendo imposible la anhelaba hasta lloraba cada noche por ella, ya que sus sueños se derrumbaban, su corazón estaba roto aun con tantas sensuales féminas deseosas de su compañía, se consideraba solo._

_Un día de tantos en su miseria entro a la taberna encontrándose con Sif y charlaron un rato sobre sus amores no correspondidos que irónicamente resultaban ser los mismísimos reyes de Asgard._

_La mujer guerrera yacía deprimida de igual manera porque el tronador nunca le quiso en verdad toda la vida amo al hechicero así que básicamente los dos se sentían hundidos en la soledad, tristes por un amor unilateral. Ese sentimiento de dolor les fue uniendo hasta que después de unas copas, una noche al finalizar las prácticas terminaron envueltos en la exaltación de una noche donde se dejaron llevar por sus deseos...Desde allí comenzaron a ser amigos con derecho, era solamente algo pasajero, pero poco a poco se fueron enamorando, resulto confuso e incómodo al principio, ya que eran compañeros de armas y amantes._

_Sif comenzó a alejarse por miedo a ser herida dado que el guerrero era mujeriego quizás nunca la quiso en verdad, en realidad podía ser solo un juego descabellado todo aquello y esa separación basto para que Fandral se diera cuenta estaba cayendo en el amor, esos días lejos resultaron difíciles de sobrellevar, le dolía la brecha entre ellos. Decidió hablar con la mujer guerrera y termino confesando su amor, sellando la propuesta con un beso; Sif sonrió mientras le decía que le amaba también._

_Actualmente llevaban un tiempo de ser novios, las cosas habían resultado de maravilla ¡Por fin eran muy felices!_

Loki se sintió contenta por su amigo, este merecía tener una persona que le amara de la misma forma — Me parece bien que hayas encontrado alguien especial pero esa no es una mala noticia, al contrario.

Fandral entusiasmado le dijo—Tiene que ver... Como nos casaremos pronto ¡Decidimos que los reyes fueran nuestros padrinos de boda!

—Supongo que, si Thor está de acuerdo— respondió Loki con sorpresa.

El rubio ya le había preguntado a su mejor amigo —Él dijo que si, solo faltas tu por confirmar.

—Ya veo... Está bien, iré a esa tonta celebración— dijo la reina con desinterés fingido.

Fandral le abrazo muy fuerte— Me alegra mucho que aceptaras, eres muy importante para mí.

Ikol se lo quitó de encima tal si le estorbara esa muestra de cariño— ¿Puedes soltarme? Actúas muy raro...

El guerrero sonrió, se mostraba emocionado— Parece un sueño que me vaya a casar con una mujer fuerte, inteligente además de hermosa, mis días de mujeriego y de sufrir porque tu no me amas se acabaron.

—Supongo que eso es bueno, así vas a dejar de fastidiarme— Murmuro Loki. Posiblemente se había aprovechado de la amabilidad de su amigo sobre todo en el pasado cuando tenía celos, aunque trato de no darle esperanzas uso el amor del pobre a su favor pero no lo podía evitar por algo era el manipulador lengua de plata.

—Bueno ahora te diere la mala noticia... Hoy por la mañana fui al pueblo, quería comprar un anillo para Sif; cuando escuche una conversación la cual me dejo muy preocupado.... —Dijo nervioso Faldral.

La hechicera se mostró intrigada— ¿Qué paso?

— Descubrí que el príncipe Balder tiene el pedazo de la gema roja y no solo eso.... Estafo a los miembros del consejo, por esa razón los pusieron aprueba con esas tareas básicas. Planea un golpe de estado robando la última pieza, hablaba de una venganza contra el rey. — Agrego el guerrero contando aquel malévolo complot.

La reina apretó sus puños con furia—Debí sospecharlo antes...Tiene mucho sentido sabía que esas pruebas eran muy extrañas, nos querían fuera de Asgard incluso si Odin quedo a cargo.

El guerrero parecía angustiado y era comprensible — ¿Qué haremos? Si no entregan la gema roja a tiempo perderán el reino. ¡No puedes permitir que eso pase!

La embaucadora pensó la manera de evitar que el demonio hiciera desastres con Asgard —Hare un trato con él, uno que no podrá rechazar

El otro hombre vio esa determinación—No me gusta cómo suena eso.

La mente de la embaucadora razono—Le dije a Thor que le daría una prueba de amor, si me sacrifico por el reino, mi esposo volverá a confiar en mí.

Fandral se exponía arrepentido de contar algo tan delicado a la hechicera puesto que iba ser una locura— ¿Qué pretendes?

—No le digas a nadie sobre esto, ni siquiera a mi esposo...Ya verás lo que hare. —le ordeno Ikol.

_Si no había otra opción la reina se sacrificaría por el reino y su amado esposo._

_El guerrero tenía miedo de que la embaucadora sufriera a causa de ese gran problema, se preocupaba mucho por el destino de sus gobernantes._

❇ ❈ ❅ ❄ ❆ 

Tiempo después los reyes se presentaron a la boda de sus amigos y les felicitaron con gran entusiasmo.

Los recién casados disfrutaron de la fiesta por cierto era maravillosa, la comida hasta la música y cada pequeño detalle.

El tronador comento mientras miraba a Sif con un hermoso vestido blanco junto a su nuevo esposo— ¿Quién diría que esos dos terminarían juntos? Me alegro de que encontraran el amor como yo lo hice— dijo tomando la mano de su amada asimismo caminaba por el balcón, llevándosela lejos de la multitud.

Loki acepto el gesto entrelazando los dedos— Quizás es el destino caprichoso que se empeña en unirnos.

Thor se quedó admirando a su amada, se acercó a ella para abrazarla por detrás tomándola de la cintura— Me hace feliz que invadieras mi vida y conquistaras mi corazón.

La reina se recostó a él— Eres un tonto sentimental siempre lo has sido, nunca vas a cambiar.

—Desde que éramos niños me dices eso. —se rio al recordar aquel pasado donde apenas eran unos infantes.

—A pesar de que eras inmaduro e imprudente sin contar lo intrépido, arrogante siempre tuviste un buen corazón. Resultaba fácil aprovecharme de ti y te manipulaba a mi antojo ¡Usaba el amor en tu contra! Cuando no tuve más a mi hermano querido, me sentí triste como si me abandonaras por irte con los demás, te fuiste de mi lado y yo crecí enojado—confeso sus sentimientos.

—Te quería sabes... Creo nunca dejaría de amarte aun si haces cosas malas— Respondió.

—Idiota ¿Qué clase de héroe eres? — pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante.

Le dio un pequeño beso al mismo tiempo que le abrazaba—Un héroe enamorado

—Yo sería un villano enamorado de un héroe, va contra la naturaleza, pero siempre me ha gustado romper reglas— se burló Loki casi insinuando que no se había redimido.

❇ ❈ ❅ ❄ ❆ 

Muy cerca de allí se encontraba el demonio de fuego advirtiendo esa escena que termino por enfurecerlo, le causaba repulsión distinguir la molesta cursilería y ese amor empalagoso así que decidió romper con el amorío abruptamente quizás se mantenía celoso, en su mente Loki era suyo claro esta no soportaba que otro hombre le tocara de ninguna manera.

El demonio de fuego era posesivo.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pareja que actualmente se mantenían besándose contra la pared–Pero miren donde están los tortolitos.

El guerrero se enojó por la intromisión, sin soltar la mano de su musa azabache— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te invito?

—Olvidas que soy un príncipe importante obvio por mera cortesía deben invitarme— Sonrió maliciosamente.

La reina toco el pecho del tronador de forma suave para apaciguar su ira y este no hiciera una escena que terminara arruinando la fiesta— Calma, no te enojes.

—Escucha a tu amante...— expreso con una voz juguetona.

—No es mi amante, es mi esposa. ¡Ten más respeto! — Grito alterado.

— Por cierto, Odin me informó algo muy interesante, ya te enteraste de que tu hermosa reina no es otra más que Loki. ¡Debes estar feliz! Teniendo en tu cama a un jotun exótico, siempre quisiste que nuestro hermanito correspondiera tu cariño y ahora te complace en muchas formas ¡Tus sueños se hicieron realidad, revolcarte con tu hermano pequeño! — expreso de forma pervertida.

—Es una lástima que perderás el reino en unos días y quizás la reina no te quiera si no tienes el poder— se burló descaradamente insinuando que Ikol le quería solamente por interés.

Thor apretó los puños, aguantándose las ganas de golpearle –Eso lo veremos, no te saldrás con la tuya.

La reina valientemente dio un paso enfrentando directamente al demonio, llena de convicción e ímpetu— ¿Crees que puedes contra nosotros? Obtendré la gema roja, aunque tenga que morir en el intento, el reino le pertenece a Thor y tú nunca lo tendrás.

El desgraciado se acercó sigilosamente agarrando la mujer por la cintura, obligándole a mirarlo mientras Loki trataba de zafarse este chico malo aprovecho la oportunidad para darle un pequeño beso en los labios apenas fue un roce, pero eso basto para que el otro cuerpo se estremeciera y sintiera como si se le clavaran mil agujas en su piel, era casi un placer combinado con el sufrimiento. La reina seguía sin poder creer lo que hizo el descarado, se sonrojo al advertir tal acción. El tipo se atrevió a besarle delante de su esposo a casi friccionar su cuerpo contra el suyo ¡Qué vergüenza!  
El cínico se lamió los labios, tocando a la chica obscenamente delante del tronador— Nos vemos hermanito

Se volvió a la reina acercándose mucho, deslizo sus dedos por el rostro tocando sus labios, bajo por su escote hasta parte baja del estómago; lo hacía de una manera bastante sugerente y sensual— Tus eres a quien quiero.

Luego lleno de veneno se dirigió al tronador quien parecía una bomba a punto de estallar incluso su cara estaba enrojecida de tanto enojo sin embargo esa actitud reñida hizo reír al malvado— No solo voy a quitarte el reino, también a tu preciado amorcito.

Thor estaba realmente enfadado porque su hermano se atrevió a tocar a su esposa en su presencia por ende le dio un golpe fuerte lleno de coraje, el choque provoco un ruido que termino llamando la atención de algunas personas.

— Si vuelves a tocar a mi esposa, vas a sufrir las consecuencias. - el rey le advirtió siendo agresivo.

El demonio lo puso aprueba —Que prefieres hermano ¿El reino o tu esposa? ¿Dejarías que arda el mundo por tu amor por Loki? Puedo darte la gema roja si me das a cambio a tu linda hechicera.

Thor se hallaba lleno de ira, gruño igual a un animal salvaje— ¿Crees que aceptare eso?

—Debes elegir... o la reina lo hará por ti. — amenazo de una forma muy sutil el desdichado de Surtur.

Thor ignoro al demonio cuando se dio cuenta que Loki se había retirado, preocupado decidió ir en buscar a su musa de cabellos negros.

Ikol salió corriendo avergonzada por ese acto y se encerró en su cuarto ¿Qué pensaría el tronador?

No era infiel, nunca le seria infiel porque le amaba.

Era la primera vez que Surtur hacia algo así en presencia de alguien, en el pasado le tocaba y besaba, pero siempre en las sombras, en lugares donde no había nadie invariablemente cuidando de marcar en zonas poco visibles pero esta vez cruzo los límites, se sentía avergonzada de que su amor viera tal infamia, tal bazofia.

¿Se enojaría?

Thor la siguió de cerca, entrando a la habitación se encontró con la mujer devastada. Sin pensar mucho simplemente camino hasta donde estaba ella y sin decir nada sencillamente le beso de forma ruda, la sentó en sus piernas mientras seguía bailando la lengua dentro de aquella boca sensual casi de manera desesperada con movimientos bruscos.

—Mírame— ordeno con una voz seductora.

Ella se dignó a mirarle con una extraña timidez empezó a susurrar cosas, arrastrando la mano del tronador por su propio cuerpo dentro de su ropa en sus zonas más íntimas quizás quería demostrar algo u olvidar aquella escena sin embargo ese tipo de actitud se la había enseñado el demonio — Tócame Thor, quiero que me toques.

Este entendió la inseguridad de su amada jotun, quería que se sintiera segura a su lado. En vez de hacerle algo meramente sexual, le acaricio el cabello negro suavemente y su mejilla con cariño— Mi amor, lo siento

Thor no se enojó o se volvió loco como la reina pensaba más bien fue comprensivo y muy dulce— No debí permitir que él te besara o que abusara de ti en todos esos años, si lo hubiera sabido te habría defendido.

—No es tu culpa. —suspiro con tristeza, en ese tiempo se acostumbró a los malos tratos del demonio.

—Nadie va a volver a hacerte daño— dijo besándola nuevamente en un abrazo intrínseco.

La mujer pego su frente con la de este, sus narices y labios se rozaban — ¿No estás enojado?

El tronador sabía lo que acontecía— Tengo la certeza absoluta ¡Sé que prefieres mis besos que los de él! Lo he leído tu diario, me enoja la actitud desvergonzada del demonio de fuego al besarte a la fuerza solamente para molestar...Cree poder tomarte como una cosa siendo tú la persona más valiosa del mundo.

La hechicera suspiro —Es verdad lo que escribí y también que prefiero tus besos.

Odinson con una sonrisa de felicidad acaricio su mejilla, besándola suavemente esta vez de forma tierna— Te amo.

Loki se dejó llevar por esa calidez y por esas dulces palabras del tronador.  
Ya no tenía miedo porque estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por amor.

❇ ❈ ❅ ❄ ❆ 

Los reyes fracasaron al no encontrar la gema roja; lo que significaba el demonio de fuego tomaría posesión de Asgard.

Thor se encontraba enfrente de la multitud desolado porque no habían terminado su misión de encontrar el pedazo de la gema y perdería todo su reino por un malvado complot. Lo peor es que su esposa no estaba a su lado, habia desaparecido en ese momento difícil. La necesitaba allí porque Loki era su cerebro, su razón... Sin ella caía en pedazos.

Justo cuando faltaban unos segundos para que se terminara el tiempo, un sensual hombre lleno de elegancia entro a la sala casi como un fantasma camino robándose las miradas indiscretas de los presentes, todos quedaron asombrados al ver al jotun supuestamente muerto delante de ellos.

Loki se encontraba en su usuario masculino— ¿Acaso olvidan que yo también soy su hermano? Tengo derecho como ustedes, padre aquí presente me adopto legalmente.

El tronador se acercó con dudas, sin saber lo que estaba pasando. Se preguntaba ¿Por qué Loki estaba en su forma masculina?

¿Qué pretendía?

Trato de tocarlo con ansias incluso sus dedos temblaban reconociéndole, sus dedos viajaron por su piel como si extrañaba aquella forma tambien— Hermano

Deslizo sus dedos hasta tocar su cuello donde esta tenía un extraño collar, obviamente habia cambiado de forma por eso; resultaba un collar de obediencia, lo usaban algunas personas para dominar a los hechiceros. Pensó que seguramente Loki se lo puso para cambiar de estatus de esposa a hermano pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quería estar a su lado?

Si tenia su forma masculina seguía siendo su hermano, no su esposa ¡Era imposible besarle como quería en ese mismo momento!

El tronador hizo lo que puedo para no demostrar lo mucho que le deseaba, unió sus manos dándose cuenta no habia tanta diferencia, bajo su mirada con temor de lo que pasaría a continuación. Sabía Ikol era su esposa sin embargo Loki era su hermano adoptivo, aunque fuesen la misma persona, el reino no lo sabía.

—¿Por qué cambiaste de forma? ¿Por qué usas un collar de obediencia? ¿No quieres estar conmigo? - pregunto

Loki se alejó separándose como si le doliera, sus dedos fueron desuniéndose como en cámara lenta.

Surtur sonrió con perversidad, dándole un abrazo fuerte al príncipe de Asgard únicamente pretendía molestar al tronador, quien se enojaba mucho cuando tocaba a su amado cielo. Descaradamente expreso— Loki todos pensábamos que estabas muerto, te hemos extrañado.

El rubio sintió ira en su interior, estaba celoso porque no le agradaba ese contacto íntimo entre esos dos, sabiendo el demonio le deseaba, pero confiaba en su esposa, en su amor.

—Cállate, vine a hacerte una oferta— dijo el hechicero lleno de frialdad. Yendo directo al punto, quitándose de los brazos del demonio.

Esa era la prueba de amor que le daría a su rey, Ikol le demostraría con este acto cuanto estaba dispuesta por él. Ciertamente no quería concretar ese trato, le aterraba y tampoco deseaba mantenerse lejos de su esposo, pero debía hacerlo por el bien del reino— Sé que tienes el pedazo de la gema roja.

El tipo malvado curvo su boca — Ese era el reto, buscarla y quitármela.

Loki tomo aire para gritar enfrente del mismo reino –Este es el trato que te propongo ¡Me ofrezco a mí a cambio de la gema!

— ¿Qué? — dijeron todos en unísono, nadie se esperaba esa propuesta.

El hechicero se mordió el labio y así sentenciar su destino —Si regresas la piedra, el reino a Thor ¡Yo me iré contigo!

Balder se acercó, tocando la mejilla de forma cariñosa mirándole directo a los ojos casi provocándole. — ¿Estás dispuesto a renunciar a tu libertad por Thor Odinson? — se aproximó más murmurando en su oído—Serás mi esclavo, mi propiedad casi como el trofeo en mi castillo, por eso tienes ese collar ¿no? Me vas a dar el poder para controlarte.

Con decisión e ímpetu el hechicero respondió—Lo haría, si dejas a Thor en paz.

El otro sujeto no dudo ni un momento en aceptar aquella oferta, el embaucador era más valioso que cualquier cosa —Bien acepto los términos

El malvado saco la gema y se la dio a Loki— Puedes despedirte de Thor porque te iras conmigo ahora mismo.

El azabache se encontraba triste porque se alejaría de su amor sin embargo lo hacía por una buena razón aun cuando su corazón se quebrará en pedazos, aun cuando deseaba permanecer... Había hecho un trato con el demonio, uno que no podía cambiar.

Le entrego el pedazo de gema a su esposo mirando esos ojos confusos, era como si le estuviese traicionando. Estando cerca le beso la mejilla como si eso fuera una despedida. — Esta es la prueba de mi cariño ¡Nunca olvides que te amor Thor! Todo esto lo hago por ti-

El tronador se enojó en una mezcla de rabia, confusión y dolor—No puedes irte con él, tienes que quédate conmigo... Tu lugar es a mi lado

Loki le abrazo con todo el ímpetu, hundiéndose por última vez en su pecho, respiro su aroma como para guardarlo en su memoria y beso su hombro—Yo... Solamente te causo dolor quizás hasta estés mejor sin mí. ¡Mereces ser feliz! Sabes esto es necesario, el reino es más valioso que un villano.

El tronador se aferró al chico sin querer soltarlo— Has tomado una decisión, me quieres dejar, pero volveré por ti, jamás te dejaría con ese demonio ¡No soy capaz de vivir sin tu presencia! ¡Te amo!

Con dolor se despidió—Adiós mi amor, hasta siempre.

Balder agarro al hechicero del brazo, apartándolo del tronador quien intento retenerlo sin embargo en ese cuerpo masculino, el tronador no era capaz de apelar por él.

La venganza es dulce.

El demonio de fuego se mostraba satisfecho al ver en el rostro del tronador esa tristeza profunda parecía a punto de llorar, le había lastimado quitándole lo que más amaba en todo el mundo, le habia destruido desde dentro donde las heridas no sanan.

Ahora Loki al fin seria suyo, lo mantendría como un trofeo de su éxito y fracaso de su hermano porque aunque conservaba el reino le arrebato el amor de su vida.

—Debería agradecerte, cometiste el error de sacrificarte por amor, pero no te preocupes dulzura, cuidare bien de ti. Estarás a mi lado como debió ser desde el principio ¡Nunca debiste elegir a Thor! — expreso Balder con una voz intimidante.

Posiblemente fue una tontería irse con el enemigo sin embargo no se arrepentía, lo hizo por amor y el amor es ciego e irracional. Lo importante era Thor, no interesaba que su cuerpo fuese vendido a un demonio con tal de que su rey fuese feliz.

Ese era su sacrificio de amor.

♤ ♥ ♧ ♢ 


	19. Chapter 19

**Un año después de que Loki hiciera el trato infernal con el demonio de fuego.**

El tronador estaba recostado sobre la cama aspirando el dulce aroma de su amado tormento, al menos lo que quedo impregnado en las sabanas desde su partida... Como todos esos meses lo único que hacía era suspirar con pesar, anhelar el cuerpo cálido que le calentaba en las noches y le hacía delirar en las mañanas.

Sin aquel espíritu salvaje en su mundo todo se derrumbaba lentamente bajo los escombros del sufrimiento y la soledad.

La existencia era vacía sin su otra mitad. ¡No podía vivir sin su némesis!

Deseaba simplemente renunciar a la monarquía e ir a buscarle sin embargo no podía, tenía un reino que gobernar y muchas responsabilidades las cuales debía cumplir estrictamente además Loki había hecho ese trato por el pueblo, no tiraría ese esfuerzo por la borda, aunque era imposible evitar preocuparse sabiendo que el demonio era un ser malvado capaz de hacerle daño con solo un roce e imaginarse aquello resultaba una tortura. ¡Cuánta frustración! ¡No era capaz de hacer nada más que hundirse en sus propios deseos de recuperar el amor perdido!

¿Qué haría sin su amado cielo?

Le necesitaba a su lado porque sin ese villano moría de dolor; por su ausencia se mantenía en la nostalgia y le extrañaba en cada momento, en cada respiro.

En verdad Balder le había lastimado al llevarse la joya más valiosa de la corona, no existía venganza más cruel que robarle la persona que él amaba con todo su corazón.

El rey continuaba deprimido, las lluvias torrenciales no dejaban de caer.

  
Por cierto, ese día el desgraciado Balder vendría a Asgard seguramente a molestar, de igual modo tenía las esperanzas de ver a Loki nuevamente si bien fuese en el silencio o en la misma triste lejanía ¿Cómo aguantaría las ganas de estrecharle entre sus brazos? ¿Cómo verle sin poder tocarle?

Efectivamente Fandral llego a sus aposentos intentando animarlo, avisándole que el hechicero había arribado al reino después de casi un año sin verle; el tronador de inmediato fue a su encuentro hasta llegar donde se hallaba el príncipe de hielo con ropas finas y sensuales, sentado en las piernas de Balder como si fuera una cosa normal aquella horrible escena llena de perversión.  
El hechicero se mostró callado, con cadenas atadas por todo su cuerpo delgado parecía más como un esclavo y Thor únicamente deseo correr hacia él pero no pudo hacerlo, debía contenerse por su bien ¿Cómo hacerlo si su cuerpo actuaba por inercia?

El jotun no se dignó a mirarle simplemente le ignoro completamente de forma que el tronador fuese invisible, lo que causo un terrible sufrimiento en el rey y un enojo estremecedor... Sin más decidió alejarse de su hermano o probablemente cometería una locura.

El tipo estaría allí apenas una semana, lo malo es que no soportaba ni un segundo esa molesta presencia, cada vez que le veía tocando el cabello o la piel de su amor ¡Sentía un enojo que se apoderaba de su ser, quemaba su interior! Estaba seguro perdería la cordura y en cualquier momento explotaría, necesitaba controlarse o golpearía a su hermano hasta hacerle sangrar, eso seguramente arruinaría su valiosa reputación entonces la criatura despreciable ganaría el juego.

No era capaz de ver a su esposa con alguien más, precisaba hablar con Loki, cerciorarse de que estuviese bien y decirle cuanto le extrañaba, que cada día sin aquella presencia fuerte había resultado una tortura también quería preguntarle ¿Porque actuaba tan distante o frio con él? Ni siquiera le miraba...

Oh su corazón dolía por tal indiferencia.

Tenía miedo de que el amor del embaucador fuese efímero porque sabía que una parte del hechicero sentía cierta atracción por su hermano atractivo.

Anhelando escuchar la voz de su musa fue en su búsqueda teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierto por nadie, su encuentro debía ser sumamente clandestino. Al caer la noche, espero a que Balder se fuera de los aposentos reales e hizo un ruido suficiente fuerte para despertar al hechicero cuando este salió, le tapó la boca y a la fuerza le guió hacia un cuarto pequeño, no muy lejos de allí. Se puede decir que básicamente lo secuestró descuidadamente; no tenía nada planeado, actuaba por mero instinto.

Usando toda su fuerza el tronador la atrajo hacia su musculoso cuerpo sediento de contacto, teniéndole retenido entre sus brazos con un agarre afanoso. Loki trato de alejarlo con ímpetu, golpeándole, pero él se acercó más respirando aquel aroma dulce que era como una droga o un exquisito afrodisiaco, le abrazó poniendo sus manos en su cintura y acerándose tanto que al otro se le doblaron las rodillas asimismo temblaba ante aquella rodilla incrustada entre sus piernas creando fricción. Thor no le soltó, le tenía apretado casi aferrado a su cuerpo mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, dejando un rastro de saliva caliente y continuaba dando besos desordenados por su mejilla porque le extrañaba tanto. Quería que este supiera sobre sus ansias, era la manera tan suya, tan física de expresar los sentimientos.

Le susurro a su oído con seducción–Estoy loco por ti ¡Soy un tonto enamorado! Ya no soporto más verte y no poder tocar tu piel sabor a pecado, estar lejos ha sido un suplicio eterno y más contemplando cómo andas con mi hermano enfrente mío tal si no te importara. Te amo tanto y soy un idiota por hacerlo, eres mi enemigo, me has traicionado tanto siempre caigo en tus juegos y engaños, pero no puedo dejar de amarte... No consigo sacarte de mi cabeza o arrancarte de mis entrañas, pienso todos los días en tenerte como ahora. Deseó tocar tu piel, besarte y hacer el amor

_Te amo sin medida, sin razón._

_Te amo, simplemente te amo._

— Thor...Yo...No creo que deberíamos seguir con esto–susurro por primera vez con suma tristeza, sabiendo que era mejor mantenerse alejados uno del otro.

— ¿Por qué renuncias a nuestra relación? — ¿Acaso no me amas? ¿Acaso no sientes este cariño infinito? —dijo con desesperación, besando su cuello al mismo tiempo sus manos se arrastraban por ese cuerpo esbelto como si fuera la primera o la última vez.

— No es que no te desee, es que yo no puedo. — Agrego flaqueando porque flaqueaba ante el apasionante rey de Asgard.

Thor acaricio su mejilla y le dio un beso hambriento en los labios como probando la fruta prohibida, saboreando a su amado tormento ¡Vaya que su lengua experta se movía intrépidamente, luchando por el dominio voraz! Estaba siendo desesperado, salvaje por todo aquel deseo reprimido que había guardado en esos días de abstinencia–Dime que no amas, que no te gustan el sabor de mis labios.

El azabache apenas es que podía respirar jadeando al sentir que Thor se adueñaba de sus labios otra vez con más furor, devorando todo lo que podía, apretando más su agarre, en una acción exasperada –Te amo, te necesito. No puedo vivir sin ti, quiero tenerte...

Loki intento protestar porque sabía que, aunque quisiera, no podía porque Surtur se daría cuenta por ende prefería mentir— Thor yo...No te quiero así ¡Ya no te amo! Lo nuestro termino, nunca iba a llegar demasiado lejos además estoy con Balder.

— No te creo, me deseas tanto como yo a ti. Quieres esto, veo como tu cuerpo reacciona al mío como tu corazón late cuando estoy cerca ¡Ya no me puedes mentir! — Susurro el tronador, no entendía ese rechazo si bien Loki no lo podía engañar cuando se trataba de pasión o mismo cariño.

El Jotun de improvisto sin más que hacer empezó a llorar amargamente en aquel hombro músculos, necesitaba desahogarse ante su suplicio. —Tienes razón, no he dejado de amante...Sería más fácil si fingiéramos que te olvide, que no pienso en ti en cada instante aun peor me carcome el alma estar lejos de ti.

Al ver esto el tronador abrazo a Ikol, quien se sentía débil, en un estado vulnerable porque soportar a Surtur era desgastante, desagradable y más sin tener su amado cerca de su persona. Nunca lloraba, mostraba una cara estoica mientras por dentro terminaba de derrumbarse ¡Podía ser sensible, si era con su esposo! — Quisiera estar contigo, pero este amor debe acabar, le pertenezco a ese demonio. Ya no soy tu esposa, soy Loki ahora y no puedes tener a tu "hermano menor" como a Ikol.

Thor le quito aquellas lágrimas saladas que caían de su rostro, acariciando suavemente su piel — No te preocupes, voy a buscar la forma de resolver esto.

— ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso? — pregunto siendo razonable al respecto, el tronador era muy impulsivo y un plan requería tiempo, paciencia todavía yendo en contra de alguien tan astuto como Surtur.

El rubio sencillamente añadió —Seamos amantes luego buscaremos un modo de acabar con el demonio.

—No seas tonto, Balder se dará cuenta si mantengo una relación sexual contigo y me hará daño—Añadió algo enojado porque los intereses de su esposo se volvían poco afectivos y más pasionales. Obviamente quería significar más para Thor que una de esas mujeres de su pasado, quería ser todo para él.

— ¡No me importa nada! Solamente quiero estar a tu lado— añadió bajando la mirada, se mostraba algo nervioso casi tímido.

—Yo también— Completó riendo al ver al guerrero avergonzado, le gustaba más cuando el grandulón se volvía sentimental.

Loki había pensado tanto en cómo salir de ese contrato hasta llegar a una conclusión lógica— Si logramos separar a Surtur de Balder ¡Podremos acabar con ese demonio!

_Como tenía una especie de doble personalidad o un demonio se adueñó de su cuerpo, la solución era hacer que Balder dominara al demonio._

—Suena un buen plan, pero ¿Cómo hacemos eso? — Pregunto con interés, sin entender del todo aquella situación.

—Le daré una pócima especial; pero Balder debe luchar para eliminar a Surtur, si desea salir de su poderío. Debemos trabajar rápido porque después de la quita luna llena voy a entrar en el calor cuando pase eso debes ir por mi si no lo haces moriremos. — dijo algo paranoico con toda la razón, era de vida o muerte aquel asunto delicado.

Al ser una enana las cosas resultaban diferentes y era peligroso, si la pareja no estaba cerca para solventar los síntomas sería fatal por ende debían tomar medidas drásticas.

—Entiendo— Agrego siendo franco al respecto, iría por su amado si le ocupaba.

—Quedamos en eso, no cometas errores— Contesto directamente pretendiendo su ex hermano siguiera paso a paso su mandato.

— Tu eres el cerebro, confió en que todo saldrá bien...—dijo con confianza el tronador.

—Bien, debo marcharme— añadió caminando hacia la puerta sin embargo el tronador evito que se fuera agarrando su muñeca suavemente.

Se acercó por detrás en un abrazo, ese aliento cálido chocaba en su nuca hasta su espalda; el cuerpo tras suyo creaba un ambiente sensual— ¿Puedes quédate conmigo esta noche?

—Eso sería imposible— respondió Loki manteniéndose en alerta, sabia debía irse puesto Surtur pronto se daría cuenta que no estaba, pero el tronador tenía una especie de lujuria insaciable y era obvio que tenía necesidades grandes las cuales no habían sido satisfechas, tal vez lo había mal acostumbrado.

—Estaremos juntos cuando estés en el calor ¡Puedo esperar! Si espere milenios por ti, unos cuantos años o meses no serán nada— replico el tronador siendo cariñoso, él amaba a Loki y su amor iba más allá del cuerpo, de lo carnal sino más bien del alma.

Loki complacido por las palabras del tronador le dio un pequeño beso en los labios— Hare la formula, tú debes ir con los vengadores porque escuche que Thanos atacara la tierra y cuando venzan a ese villano despreciable ¡Ven por mí, te estaré esperando!

— ¿Cómo sabré que estas en el calor? — Pregunto el tronador, sin comprender del cómo funcionaban los jotun o la manera en que procreaban.

Loki toco su pecho, deslizando la mano suavemente —Sentirás un pequeño dolor en tu pecho; luego un ardor, el calor insoportable aumentará hasta que vas a olerme como un animal salvaje y mi comportamiento será peor probablemente pierde el control... Bueno después de que pasemos esas noches juntas, podremos tener herederos.

—Me gusta la idea de lo violento y salvaje, entonces así será ¡Mi amor! Cuídate bien, no dejes que mi hermano se sobrepase contigo— expreso el tronador, entusiasmado por la idea que parecía bastante atrevida, aunque fuese un tema serio lo tomo más como una aventura.

—Me sorprende que no lo golpearas por tocarme, en el pasado lo hubieras hecho. Reconozco que fue gracioso verte celoso y deprimido ¡Demuestras tu amor! No te preocupes, así como tu cuerpo es mío, mi cuerpo te pertenece...— añadió el hechicero, pensando lo mal que debió sentirse el rey cuando le ignoro. Se mantuvo con Surtur conservando esa cara estoica, pero por dentro solamente deseaba estar con su dulce tormento e imaginaba volverle a ver y entre sus brazos estar.

El rey siendo adorable le expreso con detalles su afecto infinito —En Midgard celebran el aniversario de casados... Sé que no es una tradición en Asgard, pero ese día te comprare un libro y tus flores favoritas, aunque me gustaría mas casarme con Loki igual nuestro casamiento fue real y quiero celebrarlo como mereces.

El hechicero se rio pensando que el tronador seguía siendo un tonto a la hora del amor, cuando se enamoraba siempre actuaba cursi; celebrar un matrimonio político solo a él se le ocurría de igual forma le siguió aquel juego o terminaría por herir sus sentimientos.

–Puedo celebrar también nuestra luna de miel especial, te daría una sorpresa que nunca olvidarías— Se lamio sus labios coqueteando descaradamente, disfrutaba insinuársele.

Thor acaricio con suavidad, besando su mejilla— Estoy ansioso...

—Nos vemos, creo que para los amantes estar separados por un tiempo logra que cuando se vean después sea más intenso y excitante—agrego travieso.

—No sé qué hare sin ti, voy a extrañarte...No me gusta que él te toque, no dejes que lo haga. — dijo algo serio.

Loki sonrió al ver evidente los celos de su esposo. Era adorable, le gustaba por alguna razón que se comportara así.

El azabache se marchó deprisa a la habitación que compartía con su torturador y se dio un baño con aromatizantes, pretendiendo estos le quitaran el fuerte olor de Thor impregnado en su cuerpo porque si Balder se daba cuenta, le golpearía dado que solía ser bastante posesivo y agresivo.

Al terminar de ducharse, se vistió con una vestimenta ligera que le hacía ver esbelto, su cabello húmedo seguía goteando agua por su atractivo cuerpo.

Camino lentamente sentándose al lado de la cama simplemente esperando que su verdugo regresara.

Efectivamente a los minutos Balder entro imponente a la habitación e hizo una señal para que se acercara, el embaucador interpreto aquella indicación y de inmediato fue ayudarle a quitarse esa pesada armadura. Loki se había convertido en el lacayo personal del príncipe, seguía sus órdenes al pie de la letra hasta terminar humillándose por ahora porque su plan era mantenerle contento antes de atacarle.

El azabache deslizo sus dedos en los botones, quitando toda aquella ropa con lentitud y mucho cuidado, siendo ese demonio exigente ¡No podía cometer errores!

Al terminar el desgraciado tiro de aquel negro cabello con intenciones de descubrir si había cometido deslealtad en su contra, olio profundamente la nuca hundiéndose en su costado. Claro que Balder empezó a sospechar, era bastante astuto— ¿A qué hueles?

_El embaucador hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer, mentir ¿Cómo creen que había sobrevivido tanto tiempo en los bajos mundos? Sus mentiras eran una de sus mejores armas, por algo se le llamaban "Lengua de plata"_

Usando la seducción expuso con una voz sensual —Me di un baño con aromatizantes, creí que te gustarían.

El tipo desconfío sin embargo no hizo nada al respecto, se sentó en un sillón cómodamente mientras tomaba algo de alcohol, miro al hechicero que seguía de pie, esperando sus órdenes como si fuese un perro domesticado – Ven aquí

Loki fue hacia el lentamente sabiendo que tenía que soportar sus manías, maltratos y fetiches.

El demonio de fuego le agarro de la cintura sentándole en su lecho, termino enrollando sus piernas en las caderas del otro hombre e inclusive sentía toda aquella excitación del tipo que le enfermaba, este tiro apropósito la cerveza en su cuerpo pretendiendo chupar la espuma de su piel y así lo hizo, empezó a besarle con esa agresividad horrible luego su mano siguió por sus cadenas apretándole más y con la otra mano empezó a quitarle la ropa, tomo su tiempo en desnudar, apretar dolorosamente cada parte de su organismo.

Le alzo tirándole a la cama obviamente no podía copular con el hechicero porque podía morir en el proceso no obstante todo ese tiempo hacia las mismas cosas desagradables, estando allí se le subió encima meciendo sus caderas mientras le tocaba violentamente y besaba de la misma forma asquerosa de siempre, pero Loki al contrario de otros días no correspondía a nada de esas fricciones sexuales, más bien intento evitar ser besaba ¡Se revelaba! Esa actitud de "no querer" empezó a enfurecer al demonio entonces se volvió agresivo rasguñando, mordiendo tan fuerte su labio que la hizo sangrar, le hacía cada porquería la cual se volvía un dolor grande. Le golpeo con fuerza la mejilla intentando ahorcarle como el otro se quedó quieto simplemente le puso algunas cadenas y la dejo allí tirado como una muñeca rota, era una injusticia ese acto de agresión desmedido.

Balder se fue enojado a refugiarse en los brazos de otra mujer, eso no sorprendió para el demonio era agonizante el no poder acostarse con ikol, por eso solía marcharse a robar energías de personas sin muchos poderes mágicos o pasar una noche con estas dada la frustración que se tenia el tipo.

Si Balder no sintiera amor por Loki seguramente Surtur la habría matado o violado brutalmente hace mucho tiempo.

El hechicero se quitó aquellas cadenas con facilidad y fue a bañarse de nuevo ¡Odiaba esa situación horripilante! Se sentía sucio al ser tocado por ese desgraciado demonio hasta tenía algunas contusiones, chupetazos o cosas raras que solía hacerle el maldito. Se restregó su piel con el jabón más y más...Hasta quitar rastro del perfume del demonio incluso se ponía rojo de tanto restregarse.

Ese era el último día que pasaría en Asgard, Loki se vio en la necesidad de reunirse con su amado tormento antes de irse por eso se dirigió sigilosamente a la habitación del tronador, tocando la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo que debería.

Requería remplazar las cosas malas que le hacia ese demonio con los besos de su amor verdadero, las caricias con palabras dulces y la ternura del musculoso hombre que le hacía estremecer.

El tronador abrió adormilado con su cabello rubio despeinado y al estar frente a frente con el rubio, Loki nervioso indicó— Quedamos de no vernos hasta que entrara en el calor, pero cuando él me toca me siento tan mal, tal repulsión me da nauseas ¡Dijiste que no lo permitiera e intente! Acaba de irse con una de las mujeres y yo...

El tronador sin responder, tomo su mano adentrándose en la habitación. Termino dejándole suavemente sobre cama— Estoy celoso, estoy tan celoso.

Se quedaron simplemente sentados mirándose directamente mientras que sus cuerpos se buscaban, sus manos terminaban enlazándose y sus corazones latían con la misma intensidad.

—No deberías estarlo, no quiero mantenerme al lado de Balder siempre me obliga hacer cosas que no quiero... Me imagino que eres tú para ser capaz de tolerarlo. — Dijo mirando aquellos ojos azules tan hermosos que la hacían volar a un sublime paraíso.

Confesar eso no era fácil, le molestaba vivir bajo el yugo de Surtur.

Thor se hallaba bastante estoico con esa aura de querer matar a alguien, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salvar a su amado de ese sitio oscuro donde sufría, pero era imposible, los dos se vieron incapaces de hacer algo al respecto—Te sacare de ese lugar, dije tantas veces que te protegería ¡No voy a permitir esto!

—No preocupes, mi amor. Soy capaz de cuidarme solo, le he dado cosas que duermen cuando quiere hacerme daño ¡Es muy peligroso, si se da cuenta me mataría! – Añadió con suma precisión después de todo era un manipulador y astuta serpiente la cual sabia mentir o engañar con facilidad.

—Sigue haciendo eso. Muy pronto acabaremos con el demonio y tendremos a Balder de nuevo como aliado— Dijo el rey lleno de esperanza, de verdad creía que eran capaces de lograr sus objetivos.

El astuto expreso—Puedo manipularlo, tratare de hacerle creer a Sutur que me controla cuando yo le controlare a él.... Le daré poco a poco la pócima la cual lo debilitara solo espero que Balder pueda contra él.

—Mi hermano es muy fuerte, podrá superar al enemigo. Por cierto ¿Cuándo te vas? — Pregunto, tocando esos cabellos negros con cariño hasta su mejilla.

—Mañana— Murmuro con tristeza, no quería alejarse de su amado tronador.

— ¿Puedes quedarte esta noche? Quizás no nos volveremos a ver por un tiempo, déjame tenerte conmigo. — Añadió el tronador haciendo la misma propuesta.

Loki le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y con tristeza le contesto— Nada me gustaría más que sexo salvaje después de este tiempo de abstinencia y ese demonio fastidioso, pero no podemos ¡Ya te lo dije! Esta vez estuvo a punto de darse cuenta y si sabe que vine conmigo se enojara, eso arruinaría mis planes.

—¡Lo se! No seas mal pensado, no siempre pienso en hacerte el amor en todos lados— dijo el tronador

El hechicero le hizo una mueca de que estaba mintiendo.

—Esta bien si lo pienso, pero hoy solo quiero que te quedes a mi lado esta noche...Simplemente en la cama igual a cuando éramos niños y tenías una pesadilla— Suspiro el tronador, recordando los viejos tiempos.

El hechicero sin más se hundió en su pecho sintiendo la calidez, el rey le abrazo con ternura asimismo acariciaba su cabello.

Los dos tortolitos se quedaron entrelazados por el sentimiento eterno hasta que en la madrugada Loki se levantó con pesar, debía volver antes que el demonio de fuego y fingir estar amarrado además de sumiso, lo bueno era que resultaba bueno mintiendo.

El joven azabache se acercó dándole el beso de buenos días al tronador, el cual fue correspondido con intensidad– Debo irme, te estaré esperando...

—Apenas sienta tu llamado iré por ti... Si no podemos destruir al demonio entonces huiremos juntos— dijo lleno de convicción, sabiendo que no podía vivir sin su alma gemela.

—Sabes que la prioridad del rey es su pueblo, no puedes dejar Asgard por mi— Añadió siendo sensato, el tronador no podía abandonar a su gente porque era su deber como magnate rey.

—Pero eres más importante para mí que cualquier cosa en el mundo ¡No gobernare sin ti! Este año ha sido una tortura, no quiero estar sin tu presencia, ya no lo soporto ¡Te necesito! Desde niños has estado a mi lado como amigos o enemigos siempre te amado quizá no me di cuenta antes porque era arrogante pero ahora que lo se ¡No te dejare ir! –Se quejó tronador, acariciando la espalda de este suavemente.

Autoritariamente añadió el embaucador—Deja de fantasear Thor, este es el mundo real donde debes asumir responsabilidades. ¡Seguiremos mi plan, si falla se me ocurriera algo más! Yo tambien quiero estar contigo quizá yo tampoco me di cuenta en el pasado de que te amaba, pero ahora consiente de mis sentimientos, luchare por ti.

—Está bien, supongo esta es nuestra despedida –dijo con tristeza, tomando su mano delicadamente para darle un pequeño beso.

—Nos vemos luego esposo, ten cuidado con Thanos puesto es una criatura malvada ¡No seas imprudente y golpea en la cabeza! — Dijo con recelo, conocía a ese mercader de muerte, confiaba en que los vengadores pudiesen derrotarlo.

— Y tu ten cuidado con Surtur, sé que eres fuerte y puedes defenderte sin embargo hay una parte de ti que se siente atraído por él... Si tu amor por mí no es tan intenso sucumbirás a sus encantos y me da miedo perderte— completó el tronador con cierta preocupación e inseguridad.

— ¡No seas tonto, tengo claro mis sentimientos! Puede que me sienta atraído a veces por su magia, pero te amo a ti y mi amor es más fuerte que un falso encantamiento— confeso el hechicero, entendiendo los miedos de su rey.

—No dudo de tu amor como nunca dudas del mío. El que ama no traiciona, ese es nuestro vínculo desde ahora y para siempre— enunció el tronador.

—Es nuestro vínculo, jamás lo rompería. Si queremos estar juntos debemos recuperar a Balder, destruir al demonio y tú te encargaras de Thanos. Luego podremos ser libres...—suspiro.

—Seremos libres para amarnos–sonrió como un tonto enamorado, le amaba con todo su corazón y alma.

Thor le robo un beso, mirando aquellos lindos ojos verdes— Te extrañare embaucador.

—Y yo a ti, mi idiota esposo.

Loki tuvo que marcharse lejos de su amado tormento por un tiempo, pero tenía un plan en proceso y era mentiroso, manipulador tanto que sería sencillo dominar al tipo quizás en el pasado no pudo hacerlo ¡Actualmente usaría todas sus habilidades, sus artimañas en contra del enemigo!

Destruiría al malvado, lucharía por su libertad y por su amor.

Saludos queridos lectores

Gracias por leer!


	20. Chapter 20

_El tiempo pasa muy rápido, tanto así que en cuestión de unos años los vengadores junto con los guardianes de la galaxia y capitán marvel lograron acabar con el malvado demoledor de mundos o mercader de muerte mejor conocido como Thanos, quien había estado a punto de destruir la mitad del universo. ¡Por suerte pudieron detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, la clave fue la unión_!

Actualmente los héroes trabajaban arduamente ayudando a quienes más lo necesitaban e intentaban ser un equipo unido para enfrentar las fuerzas del mal.

Ese día en particular el tronador se mantenía luchando con algunos villanos de bajo calibre cuando de repente empezó a sentir náuseas, un vacío en el estómago y una terrible debilidad que afectaba su estabilidad, su visión se tornó borrosa entre el calor excesivo revuelto con el mareo termino perdiendo la conciencia, su cuerpo era sumergido en un mar de dolor y ardor infinito.

A los días despertó en un cuarto de hospital junto a varios doctores también se encontraba el Capitán América y la bruja escarlata a su lado, los demás seguían ocupados de igual forma se hallaban preocupados porque presenciaron aquel fatal momento en el que Thor se desmayó, los vengadores llegaron a pensar que se trataba de algo grave.

Steve seguía en alerta sin saber que estaba pasando con su compañero de armas— ¿Estas bien? Nos tienes preocupados, amigo.

El guerrero tenía calor tanto que picaba intensamente toda su piel solamente deseaba rascarse y quitarse la molesta ropa, era una sensación horrible igual que estar en un horno hirviendo e inclusive cada vez sus latidos eran más frenéticos y su respiración se volvía desigual.

El doctor dijo lleno de intranquilidad – No sabemos la causa de su enfermedad, me temo que está más allá de mis conocimientos.

Thor todavía mareado dijo—Quizás debería ir a Asgard, allí existen tecnologías más avanzadas que pueden ayudarme. Además pronto acabara el plazo que me dieron como rey para la destrucción de Thanos, debo regresar a asumir mi puesto.

Al tronador le dieron tiempo para encargarse del titan si bien tenia responsabilidades como rey, no podía ignorarlas.

— ¡Yo sé lo que sucede! Tu alma gemela te está llamando...Siento el poder de un hechicero supongo que es tu consorte—dijo la bruja escarlata, percibiendo aquel enlace mágico entre los reyes de Asgard.

—Loki— musilo mientras tocaba su pecho. Estaba aturdido ¿Esa era la señal que le advirtieron?

_Resultaba lógico, debía ir inmediatamente porque su amor se hallaba en el calor podría sentirlo en sus venas aquella euforia, ese ardor que parecía quemar por completo su ser y luego estaban esas fantasías, las fantasías eróticas eran bastante frecuentes y supuso eso se debía a que le extrañaba._

—Tienes razón, debo irme... Mi consorte me necesita y yo también le necesito— añadió levantándose con costo puesto seguía en un estado de debilidad.

—Aun estas mal ¿Vas a viajar en ese estado? – Dijo Steve al notar que el guerrero no se recuperaba, resultaba raro verlo mal siendo este un hombre tan fuerte el cual nunca llegaba a enfermarse.

—Estaré bien cuando me reúna con mi Loki. —murmuro descuidadamente siendo terco al respecto, yacía preocupado por su dulce tormento.

 _Deseaba volver a sentirle cerca, a respirar aquel aroma exquisito, a tocar su pálida piel de porcelana y estar bajo el yugo del amor al disfrutar de su presencia ... Cada momento le extrañaba más, la lejanía aumentaba aquel anhelo de reunirse con su amor, había esperado mucho el momento de su encuentro_.

— ¡Déjalo ir Steve! Debe rencontrarse con su mate, presiento que se encuentra en mal estado ¡Puede morir si Thor no llega a tiempo! —Expreso Wanda percibiendo la magia desvaneciéndose, eso quería decir Ikol estaba agonizando lentamente por no tener a su complemento cerca suyo.

—Entiendo...Gracias por ayudarnos y sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, no hay problema si traes a Loki contigo— dijo el capitán américa siendo amigable, intentaba animar ese ambiente lleno de angustia.

El tronador se despidió de sus amigos para buscar a su alma gemela, quien ansiosamente le esperaba.

❇ ❈ ❅ ❄ ❆   
  


Los instintos del guerrero se hicieron agudos, su cuerpo actuaba por inercia siguiendo el rastro del dulce aroma de su pareja, ya no era capaz de controlarse a sí mismo simplemente pensaba en saciar sus propios deseos que se hacían más fuertes a medida se acercaba a su ferviente interés romántico.

No podía aguantarse necesitaba sentir a su consorte porque moría de sufrimiento sin este así que arribo en ese sombrío mundo en el cual su hermano menor gobernaba y llego a una puerta dorada, según sus sentidos allí residía la causa de sus desvelos...La adrenalina fluía, el corazón seguía latiendo frenéticamente y ese olor quemaba sus fosas nasales por ende deliraba.

Sin perder el tiempo se dirigió al cuarto oscuro, había apenas una luz alumbrando el fondo del recinto donde vio una silueta amarrada con unas cadenas anti-magia, con el cabello desordenado, colmillos chillando parecía respirar con dificultad.

¡Era Loki!

Apenas distinguió sus pasos la criatura se puso agresiva tal si fuese un animal empezó a revolcarse ambicionando llegar a su persona solamente que las cadenas atadas en las manos no le dejaban moverse mucho por eso se lastimaba a si mismo cada vez más... Se notaba la desesperación, sus colmillos al sonar hacían un extraño sonido como un gruñido e incluso esos ojos verdes se volvían rojos, llenos de lujuria y su apariencia era la de un jotun, su piel exótica se convertía en algo sensual, aunque Loki se viese como un monstruo horripilante para el tronador se trataba de una belleza irresistible.

Thor también se mostraba fuera de sí al ver a su consorte semidesnudo con apenas unas prendas rotas cubriéndola, se hallaba atado de una manera cruel e inhumana seguramente fueron esas las medidas que tomo el demonio contra el calor del jotun, quien debía estar en cuarentena o alejarle de todos o les lastimaría — ¿Loki?

El gigante de hielo se quedó quieto, sumiso al oír su nombre salir de la boca del tronador; yacía hipnotizado por aquella voz varonil que le hacía estremecer.

El rey de Asgard se acercó lentamente, tocándole el rostro con ternura; murmuro— Eres tú mi consorte, casi no te reconozco si no fuera por ese olor excitante que me atrae a ti.

En vez de mostrar su ira el embaucador hizo una especie de ronroneo al ser acariciado probablemente era la sensación más placentera del mundo, se recostó al toque caliente disfrutándolo sin embargo cuando el tronador quito su mano se enojó, refunfuñando.

— ¡Calma! Estoy aquí, me quedare contigo hasta que pase el calor—Dijo suavemente mientras se quitaba la camisa, no sabía bien que hacer pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por su amante.

Al momento de aproximarse, el jotun le abrazo de forma violenta hundiéndose tanto que rasgaba su espalda insertando las uñas largas en su ardiente piel, se aferraba desesperadamente del mismo modo sus dientes mordían el cuello ansiando marcarle perceptiblemente actuaba por un instinto salvaje de apareamiento.

Loki había perdido la razón....

El tronador pasó sus dedos por aquellos labios que incitaban a besarlos y por aquellas líneas hereditarias con ternura haciendo que esta se sacudiera de pies a cabeza, se rendía completa a los toques delicados. Perceptiblemente resultaba mucho más sensible al estar en usuario jotun así que cada roce fogoso del tronador era satisfactorio y le daba placer absoluto.

Para el guerrero todo aquello resultaba relativamente nuevo puesto que era la primera vez que hacia el amor con una de esas criaturas indomables de color azul, aunque de adolescente poseía una repulsión posteriormente se fue volviendo curioso con el tema más cuando supo Ikol iba hacer su esposa o Loki era uno de ellos claro si se sintió atraído desde la primera vez. Ahora al palpar la yema de sus dedos en la piel jotun, era como si lo caliente se fundiera con el hielo, una experiencia inolvidable.

Las manos del rey como de costumbre se mantenían en su nuca asimismo sus dedos mimaban y sin más espera le beso de forma hambrienta percibiendo el hielo y la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo mientras este arrollo sus piernas en las caderas del semental codiciando sentir más de su esposo, su comportamiento dominante se hacía presente. Las cadenas se movían a un ritmo rápido, las piernas temblaban, pero al tronador no le importo la incomodidad seguía devorando aplastándola en la pared con poderío dado que llevaban años en abstinencia soñando con su rencuentro, imaginando cada día y aguantándose las ganas de ir por su amor.... Sensualmente fue desnudándole con lentitud, tomándose el tiempo de admirar su belleza; este quedo expuesto completamente a él y aun con sus manos atadas intento tener más contacto, tenía calor aquel dolor solamente su amor se lo quitaría.

_Su cuello dolía, la electricidad empezo a lastimarle obviamente el collar de obedecía le estaba haciendo daño así que el tronador tuvo que destruirlo para que Loki retornara a su forma que le brindaba más poder, aunque parecía más una mezcla de Ikol y Loki como si fuese una especie de hermafrodita de color azul, resultaba muy exótico y diferente a lo acostumbrado probablemente su cuerpo no cambio totalmente como debió hacerlo, tal si tuviese dos sexos en una persona. A Thor realmente no le importaba la forma, amaba a Loki y sabia era un cambia formas, fue parte de su naturaleza el tener aquella habilidad ¿Por qué no disfrutar del paquete del género fluido?_

El rubio entendió que Ikol se sentía mal estando atada, no era capaz de moverse con libertad hasta tenía las muñecas llenas de moretones al moverse tanto así que la libero de sus ataduras cuando lo hizo dicho gigante de hielo se le tiro encima, aferrándose a su costado, sus pupilas se dilataban ¡Ese era el calor! El consorte no era el mismo en ese momento únicamente se transformaba en un animal sediento de afecto, debía darle lo que necesitaba, debían aparearse de esa forma podría volver a la normalidad de lo contrario moriría.

Ha como pudo le llevo a un tipo cama que era en realidad demasiado pequeña para dos personas, quedaron estrechos acostados allí. Ikol fue dominante, estaba arriba de él meciéndose de arriba abajo creando fricción en su parte sensible, lo hacía rápido buscando una postura cómoda mientras lamia el cuello, aspiraba su aroma y exploraba esos músculos tensos por el contacto. Al principio el tronador no hizo nada más que jadear retorciéndose un poco, gimiendo en voz alta casi ronca por las cosas vehementes que hacia la fiera.

Sabía que estaba simplemente dejando que el jotun hiciera todo el trabajo, permitió que tomara el control total porque, aunque se excitaba por su mate en ese instante al sentir su lengua caliente en su piel o aquel vaivén de su cuerpo en su contra hasta los dedos curiosos derretir... Se negaba a poseerle dado que Loki no era consciente de sus actos salvajes así que cerró los ojos permitiendo que la gigante de hielo poseyera su cuerpo y terminara de aparearse rápido con él, pero todo cambio en el instante que la reina se detuvo, simplemente se quedó quieto acostada en su pecho parecía que buscaba el cariño no correspondido.

Quizás se dio cuenta que Thor no quería, tenía cierta conciencia o no se hubiese detenido.

El tronador acaricio el cabello de su amado cielo, entendió que debía comprometerse porque ellos eran una pareja y sabían que el calor iba a pasar tarde o temprano; al menos haría que ambos lo disfrutaran, no iba a ser una formalidad o por mero compromiso sino algo reciproco y lleno de amor. Se levantó ligeramente dejándose llevar por la pasión, empezó besarle suavemente como si saboreara un delicioso manjar, fue tocando su piel sabiendo exactamente donde darle placer; sin duda su lengua exploro el cuerpo desnudo probando el sabor helado hasta caer rendido a sus pies, rendido en cada sensación, en el olor y en el sabor de su querido cielo.

_Porque le amaba era especial cada vez que estaban juntos, existía en cada toque la adoración, el deseo combinado con el sentimiento profundo de demostrar el cariño._

Se perdieron entre sus propios apetitos, sus cuerpos se complementaban cayendo en el éxtasis desenfrenado de la pasión desmedida como si todo lo demás se perdiera y solo existiera ese momento, era igual a una fantasía o la misma utopía.

_Cada envestida, cada vez que se corría dentro con furor hacía que ambos temblaran por la fuerza descomunal del mismo trueno, era rudo e intenso más de lo que nunca fue con nadie inclusive el sudor de sus cuerpos chorreaba, el tronador fue rudo porque Loki lo era aún más; daba la impresión de querer más, más potencia y Thor le dio todo lo que tenía con tal de satisfacer su necesidad o la misma sed sexual del calor._

_Al despertar lo primero que noto es que estaba sin ropa, en su forma azul y encima de un cuerpo caliente lleno de rasguños._

Thor acaricio su cabello azabache con ternura, sus dedos se enredaban en los nudos y pasaban por su espalda— Buenos días, amor.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo confundida puesto que habia olvidando casi todo lo ocurrido al comportarse en un estado descontrolado como si fuese un animal, sus instintos le dominaron y ahora se mantenía en shock sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

El tronador supuso algo así pasaría, beso ligeramente su mejilla intentando hacer que no se asustara asimismo susurraba—El calor...Paso que tenías el calor.

—Mmmm— dijo avergonzada poniéndose un poco sonrojada, eso significaba que había actuado como si una fiera muerta de hambre encontrara al fin una presa dispuesta a ser devorada.

El tronador unió sus manos con las de su reina, jugueteando–Te extrañado tanto, anhelaba el momento de volvernos a ver.

—Sin ti mi vida ha sido un infierno— suspiro angustiada la embaucadora — Lo siento, siento que esto haya pasado.

— ¿Por qué? No es tu culpa... — pregunto confuso ante aquella manera de actuar de su musa de cabellos negros.

—Por qué tuviste que soportar el calor conmigo... Sé que de adolescentes solías decir que detestabas a mi especie incluso te daba asco y yo no quería que esto pasara, es un sacrificio para ti tener que tener contacto íntimo con un monstruo— susurro tímidamente, mostrando una parte vulnerable de sí misma.

_En otros tiempos el tronador solía gritar a los cuatro vientos que mataría a los gigantes de hielo._

_¿Quién diría que Loki resultara ser uno de ellos?_

_¿Quién diría que caería en el amor con el hijo del enemigo?_

Thor alzo su barbilla, hablando con suavidad— No es ningún sacrificio todo lo contrario quiero hacer el amor contigo en esa forma siempre o en todas las formas posibles y en todo lado.

Los ojos de la reina deslumbraron al escuchar tal confesión— ¿Por qué?

Sin poder contenerse le robo un pequeño beso en los labios, atrayéndole a él en un dulce abrazo— Me gustas tal y como eres, me gusta cualquiera de tus formas, me gusta cuando sonríes o simplemente me miras, me gusta la manera en que analizas las cosas... Tu forma jotun es muy sensual sin duda fue un placer quisiera la próxima vez lo recuerdes, recuerdes que muero lentamente por ti.

Insegura añadió — ¿Crees que soy sensual? Siempre has estado con mujeres hermosas... Y yo un jotun....

—Eres la más linda de todas además de inteligente, mi reina. Cada palabra tuya me hace delirar, cada vez que me miras mi corazón quiere explorar ¡Nadie nunca se compararía a ti o a lo que me haces sentir! Desde que éramos niños me he sentido atraído por ti, a tu fuego que quema mi alma, a tus ojos verdes y tu hermosa sonrisa— expreso el enamorado rey

—Siempre creí ser un bicho raro al lado de mis supuestos hermanos rubios de ojos azules. — confeso la hechicera, ante su envidia y dolor de no ser suficientemente bueno.

—Pero ese bicho raro se robó el corazón del rey, tus diferencias te hacen exótico y especial ¿Crees que me gusta alguien parecido a mí? No es así... Confieso siempre he tenido miedo de que alguien quisiera robarte de mí, que alguien vea lo maravilloso que eres y todo lo que yo veo cuando te miro porque entonces no podría olvídate y te amaría por siempre— dijo Thor con una sonrisa que calentaba el corazón de cualquiera.

Loki le dio un pequeño beso e intento taparse con la sabana al verse desnuda sin embargo el tronador le tomo de la cintura sentándola entre sus piernas.

Nerviosa la reina musito– Así que nosotros nos apareamos en mi usuario jotun. ¿Cuánto tardo el calor? ¿Realmente te gusta mi forma jotun?

El tronador respondió pícaro, dándole pequeños besos por su mejilla—Me tuviese una semana en tu cama y me encanto siempre te amo en todas tus formas, te adoraría de por vida no importa si eres un hombre, mujer o un gigante de hielo tan frio como el hielo solo delirio por ti.

— ¿Y Balder? ¿Qué paso con él? — Dijo sorprendido puesto era peligroso que los vieran juntos; estando en el mundo oscuro donde el enemigo era el poderoso soberano, si se esté enteraba seria su arruina.

El tronador le contó sobre cómo estaba cuando le encontró —Parece que te mantenía amarrado con unas cadenas.... Actuabas bastante agresivo por el calor probablemente por eso te dejo allí.

—No me acuerdo de mucho, pero siento mi cuerpo adolorido ¿Fuiste violento conmigo? Bueno se supone que en estado de calor perdemos la cordura, pero pudiste ser más delicado, me duele todo— se quejó con un lindo gesto en su rostro.

—Tú fuiste salvaje y agresivo, yo únicamente intente satisfacer tus necesidades— sonrió con travesura, claro que recordaría ese momento puesto fue perfecto y también quería que su reina pudiera acordarse de cada detalle, de la fiereza con la cual actuaba, lo imponente que fue.

De un momento a otro la hechicera fue totalmente fría y cortante, diciendo –Dado que ya terminamos con esto, debo irme porque no quiero que Balder se dé cuenta de nuestro encuentro sexual, aunque obviamente va a sospechar ¡Fuiste tan idiota de quitarme mi collar de obediencia, ahora volví a mi forma femenina y huelo a ti! ¡Sera complicado si paso de tu hermano, a tu esposa en un segundo!

Cubrió su desnudez y le dio la espalda a su amante, quien se sintió mal por aquella actitud tan estoica de su esposa, le trataba como un juguete de su diversión. Eso lo rompió un poco porque era sensible y todo lo que hacía su amado le afectaba directamente.... De estar herido paso a estar enojado por aquel comportamiento y decidió enfrentarle. Al momento en el cual Ikol se dirigió a la puerta para irse con Balder, el guerrero le aprisiono contra la pared por detrás en un golpe su rostro quedo chocando con dicho muro mientras el semental empezó a besarle la nuca de manera que ella cayera ante su seducción o ante su deliciosa provocación.

Le susurró al oído— No actúes indiferente conmigo, no soy un amante que puedas tener y dejar en una noche ¡No te vayas con mi hermano, quédate a mi lado!

La hechicera permaneció quieta con sus manos apoyadas en la pared igualmente cerraba los ojos, se mordió sus labios deteniendo sus gemidos al percibir las manos callosas del semental correr las llanuras de su cuerpo desde sus pechos los cuales apretaba, sus muslos hasta otros lugares íntimos e inclusive sentía toda la excitación del tipo en su contra. Parecía el tronador no le bastaba una semana de pasión excesiva con todos sus usuarios porque se mostraba lujurioso— Thor, sabes que no...

La hechicera quiso decir más o rechazarle sin embargo sus palabras fueron detenidas cuando el semental empezó a ser más rudo de lo normal, alzándola un poco separo sus piernas para que su mano áspera se hundiera en ella asimismo la otra le apretujaba y seguía corriendo por todo lado las caricias, sus dientes mordían la bestialidad de un trueno— Te he extrañado tanto cada día imagino como sería tenerte de nuevo.

Ikol no se resistió ante esa incitación emprendió a inclinarse buscando ser tocada con más intensidad, dándole permiso al tronador de tomarla como quisiera o hacer lo que deseara, su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a someterse a las manos expertas... Seguía estimulando a no detener ese jugueteo, sus piernas temblaban y sabía que estaba cayendo directo a los brazos del rubio.

La hermosa reina le costaba respirar solamente sonidos placenteros salían de su boca— No me gusta ser sumisa, no me gusta ser vulnerable ante nadie, pero cada vez que haces esto caigo ante ti.... ¡Es tan injusto!

— ¿Crees que a mí no me pasa lo mismo? Me derrito cada vez que escucho palabras salir de tu boca, parezco un esclavo devoto a ti y únicamente deseo amarte para siempre, hacerte feliz. Desde que era un niño te amado de una forma que creí era enferma hasta trate de olvidar mis sucios deseos, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que mi amor por ti era lo que me mantenía con vida, el que me daba fuerzas para luchar y no era algo malo si no todo lo contrario —contesto el amante de ensueño.

—Siempre dije que eras algo pervertido — se burló— No quiero esta posición... Quiero ver tus ojos, me gusta que nuestras manos se unan y hundirme en tus ojos azules. — dijo Loki con emoción, ordenándole a seguir sus caprichos sabiendo que todo lo que le pedía el tronador se lo daría.

Thor le permitió girarse y le tomo de la cintura en un abrazo apacible mientras ella jalo su cabello dorado, continúo acerándose a su boca haciendo que casi se rozaran sus labios — No estas satisfecho nunca ¿eh?

—No tengo suficiente de ti así que quiero que me prestes atención, quiero ser el centro de tu universo—dijo con un beso y otro más parecía que sus labios se rompían, sus lenguas danzaban al igual que sus caderas.

—Vaya que codicioso eres mi rey—Dijo seductora la hechicera. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de él anhelando besarle con más intensidad o que fuese profundo aquel contacto íntimo— Bien confieso que yo también te he extrañado más de lo que debería quizás deberíamos recuperar un poco el tiempo.

Así sin más terminaron por hacer el amor como si no estuviesen nada cansados sus cuerpos fueron consumidos por la efusión repentina que quemaba sus almas devorando la cordura.

Thor era un semental pesado, la alzo queriendo penetrar con fiereza sin miedo a lastimar pretendiendo que ella sintiera su poder, solamente se recostó siendo totalmente rudo tanto por su ira y su amor, se excitaba más al mirar su rostro enrojecido o escuchar sus jadeos...Sus cuerpos colisionaban, chocaban con fuerza creando un sonido fuerte que se perdía entre sus gemidos, esa era su relación igual al fuego totalmente apasionada.

El tronador se movía rápido, firme tan sensitivo pendiente de brindar placer hasta que entre caricias concluyeron con el acto salvaje en aquella pared, se mostraban cansados por ello.

—Ahora me dejaras irme, nos veremos pronto. Sabes que donde quieras seré tu amante, en cualquier sitio y a cualquier hora— Dijo la hechicera coqueteando.

Thor parecía un bobo cada vez que ella hablaba porque se distraía con sus gestos adorables, se perdía en sus labios —Me mantendré escondido, quiero que vengas en la noche cuando él se duerma, tengo una sorpresa de aniversario.

—Después de tanto tiempo sigues siendo sentimental... — Guiño la hechicera antes de tomar sus rotas ropajes para irse donde le aguardaba el demonio de fuego, se enfrentaría con su verdugo.

—Te compre algo...Es un regalo porque quiero celebrar nuestro matrimonio —Añadió el tronador dado que había comprado todo lo que prometió obsequiarle, siguiendo las tradiciones de Midgard.

—Bueno lamentablemente yo no puedo darte nada—murmuro Loki.

Sonriendo el tronador expreso —Con solo que estés allí será suficiente, eres el mejor regalo.

La hechicera le dio un beso, deslizando sus manos por el pecho musculoso— Pudo darte una luna de miel, puedo hacer todo lo que te gusta.

—Eso suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad...Te preparare una cena romántica y yo seré quien te consienta como mereces mi bella reina– dijo el tronador entusiasmado por su cita.

—Suena divertido, nos vemos en la noche— Añadió la hechicera aun sabiendo que quizás no podría ir, era probable que el demonio llegase a sospechar que estuvo con Thor y la tendría prisionera o aun peor le castigaría puesto que era posesivo.

El rey con tristeza suspiro viendo marcharse a su alma gemela, sus manos se separaban lentamente– Te amo, mi reina.

Loki le correspondió— Yo también te amo, mi tonto sentimental.

Odinson se retiró a un escondite, buscando la forma de recuperar a su amada...

No desistiría de su amor.

  
Como era de esperarse el nefasto espécimen se dio cuenta que Ikol se mantenía desatada y estable o en si forma femenina, lo que significaba el tronador había llegado a tiempo para sustentar los efectos del calor, podía oler el aroma a pecado impregnado en su piel.

—Puedo explicarlo— dijo Loki sabiendo no podía escapar, debía enfrentar ese dilema de una sola vez.

— ¿Qué vas a decir? — Naturalmente Surtur a causa de los celos le agarro de sus cabellos y lleno de enojo la tiro al suelo, se quitó su cinturón con toda la intensión de golpearla – La única forma de que se vaya el calor es copulando como animal en celo con la bestia de mi hermano, ya te cogió y se revolcó contigo ¿verdad? Puedo oler en tu cuerpo su aroma...

— Acaso ¿Querías que muriera? Sabes Thor es mi pareja y es la persona con quien tuve mi primera vez, mi alma gemela solo él podía...Quitarme el calor— dijo con valentía recibiendo un golpe tan fuerte que la hizo sangrar la nariz.

—Preferiría que mueras mientras te follo, ver tu cara extasiada y toda tu magia seria mía... Eso te gusta, que te den duro; yo soy más rudo que mi hermano idiota ¡Imagina lo mucho que nos divertiríamos! – se burló de su víctima, viendo que el tronador también había dejado marchas de su hazaña.

—Me daría asco, preferiría morir que ser ultrajado por un demonio— grito Loki con desagrado al escuchar ese tono de burlesco.

El infame le dio una cachetada y la sometió a postrarse en su cama casi de rodillas con las piernas semi-abiertas, se encontraba medio desnudada por desgracia el tipo intento amarrarle también para tener el control si bien le encantaba ser el dominante, era cruel en todo el sentido de la palabra.

— ¡Voy a castigarte! —se carcajeó como un maniático disfrutando el olor a miedo proveniente de la mujer indefensa a quien le robaba magia con gran facilidad.

Finalmente había perdido la cordura o probablemente el ruin siempre estuvo loco. Le dio una nalgada con la faja y Loki gimió de dolor asimismo apretaba sus dientes evitando hacer ruido, se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama sabiendo que al demonio le agradaba el sadomasoquismo, de verdad parecía maravillado viendo sufrir...No le daría gusto, se mostraría fuerte ante la tortura, podía resistir ya lo habia hecho antes con las torturas de Thanos.

—Quiero oírte suplicar. —susurro al oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo a si mismo seguía jalando su cabello y manoseando un poco su cuerpo solamente para molestar, ejercer un dominio o quitar el aroma de tronador.

Ikol al ver que estaba fuera de control y podía matarla en cualquier momento, cambio de táctica ¡Iba a seguirle la corriente para luego atacar!

Aflojo todo su cuerpo como si le gustara los toques violentos que le daba el desgraciado, dejo de resistirse a la imposición y hablo de manera sensual – Tienes razón, me encanta que los hombres sean rudos conmigo quizás Thor no sea suficiente siempre es suave, él no es como tú... Me gusta la manera que me golpeas o me tocas desde que éramos adolescentes y te pasabas a mi cama en aquella academia ¿Recuerdas? Cada vez que...En los lugares lóbregos, ocultos de la gente cuando me obligabas ¡Eso era peligroso y lo peligroso me emociona!

Estaba funcionando ese plan, el sujeto apretó el corsé y la dejo de golpear, volviéndose más tranquilo– ¡Levántate! — ordeno con esa voz llena de autoridad.

La hechicera sin más le obedeció tratando de liberarse, espero a que este hablara siendo astuto y manipulador semejante a una serpiente venenosa acabaría con su cruel verdugo.

— ¡Ven aquí! — añadió tomando una bebida alcohólica. El desgraciado se hallaba satisfecho por la repentina sumisión de su cuñada, le estaba creyendo porque pensó la hechicera era demasiado orgullosa como para rebajarse.

Ikol adolorida se sentó en sus piernas como de costumbre era obligaba hacer ese tipo de cosas libidinosas salvo que esta vez empezó a cautivar, tocando la armadura del rubio para quitársela poco a poco y acariciar los músculos bajando en un movimiento estimulante— ¿Crees que en verdad me gusta ese idiota? Solamente lo uso mientras a ti, tus eres mejor como hombre.

La mano de Ikol bajo por el costado, haciendo un movimiento de cadera continúo friccionando una y otra vez era obvio que buscaba seducirlo así que comenzó a besarlo asquerosamente como a él le gustaba, sabía que eso era doloroso e incluso sentía nauseas ser tocada por él por eso cerró los ojos imaginado que estaba con su amado tronador; resultaba más sencillo permitir ese toque íntimo aquella lengua dentro de su boca o aquellas manos dentro de su bata... Lo hacía bien, el tipo parecía disfrutar de las atenciones.

Su plan funcionaba a la perfección, el degenerado empezó a caer ante su provocación bajando sus defensas al escuchar la lengua de plata hablarle al oído, el tipo se distrajo por sentirse atraído por la hechicera ¡Lo tenía en sus manos! Loki le abrazo haciendo que el beso se profundizara de ese modo saco el cuchillo que tenía guardado, abrió la boca moviendo con maestría su lengua hasta terminar mordiendo el labio del demonio y le clavo el puñal en la espalda, baño su mano con la sangre, pero este simplemente se rio por ventura le gustaba ese trato o la astucia de Ikol.

_Hay besos de amor y otros de traición._

_Hay besos que son veneno que mata lento._

Loki trato de escapar apenas tuvo la oportunidad, pero el malvado la alcanzo dado que su herida se sano rápidamente, la tiro y se le subió encima e intento ahorcarla; lo estaba asfixiando sin embargo la embaucadora fue más inteligente que el demonio de fuego, se había preparado ¡Usaría su última carta! – ¿Vas a matarme, hermano?

Al ver que Balder aflojo su agarre, aprovecho para abrazarlo con impulso sabiendo que una parte del infame sentía aprecio por ella. Como de costumbre trato de usar el amor en contra de alguien, era su forma sutil de manipulación— No dejes que te controle Balder, debes luchar contra él.

El tipo se rio diciendo malas palabras — ¿Crees que tu hermanito te escucha? Voy a hacerte sufrir, traidor ¡Pudiste ser mi reina, pero ahora morirás de la forma más sucia, en mi cama como una cualquiera!

— ¡Déjala! —dijo una voz que lo interrumpió, fue una criatura que venia del subconsciente de él mismo.

—Eres una idiota ¿Qué me has hecho? – grito el demonio con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, Balder estaba tomando de nuevo el control de su cuerpo.

—Lucha por mí, si no vuelves me asesinara— siguió insistiendo el embaucador y tenía razón el tipo no tendría piedad.

—Te castigare brujo— chillo el demonio de fuego, su aura se ilumino pretendiendo robar energía mágica y salirse con la suya.

—No le harás daño, esto se acabó ¡Has lastimado a mi hermano menor por tanto tiempo, pero ya no te lo permitiré! — vocifero el hermano atractivo.

De tal magnitud fue el choque de voluntades entre Surtur y Balder que su cuerpo no resistió la presión, se desmayó.

Dentro de la mente el carismático hombre lucho con sus propios demonios en una guerra, contra un ser que había estado igual a un parásito dentro de su mente, controlando su vida y haciendo daño a personas que quería.

Golpeo al ruin que secuestro su cuerpo— Quiero que te vayas, has hecho daño a lo más preciado para mí

—Soy una parte tuya, tú me creaste. Si hice todo aquello a Loki es porque hay una parte de ti que lo deseaba— dijo el demonio echándole la culpa de las acciones cometidas.

— ¡Quiero que desaparezcas! – Grito con autoridad, sin una gota de miedo.

—Te molesta la verdad... Nunca podrás tenerlo porque al tocarlo le haces daño y además sabias que Loki y Thor se amaban, por eso codiciabas tomarlo a la fuerza— se burló el vampiro mágico.

El príncipe encantador expreso con enojo—Nunca lo lastimaría, nunca lo obligaría a ser cosas que no quiere.

—Puedes decir que no quieres sin embargo es algo que apeteces, que te quema por hacer hasta en tus sueños más sórdidos lo veo...Soy un demonio obviamente me aproveche de tus deseos reprimidos, de tus pecados para tomar tu alma... Te atraía Loki, era el único que no se deslumbraba por tu belleza así que te enamoraste del futuro consorte de tu hermano mayor ¡Mal para ti que te gusto a quien Thor amaba con todo su corazón! —indico con picardía.

_Los demonios se aprovechan de las almas puras para mancharles del pecado, es fácil lograr que una persona siga sus bajos instintos o silencie la voz de su conciencia y después de ello el mal se adueña de sus vidas hasta hacerlos caer en la tentación como la mala hierba._

— ¡Basta ya! Aléjate de mí, sal de mi cuerpo...Loki es feliz con mi hermano y nunca le arrebataría eso— clamo con ira.

— Cumpliré tus deseos, ya no te necesito además ni siquiera puedes tocarlo sin causarle sufrimiento.... Al que quiero es a tu hermanito menor reconozco que desde que lo vi me sentí atraído por su poder, sé que tiene un lado oscuro, villanesco y hay algo pícaro en sus ojos que me encanta. —dijo con una malvada sonrisa insinuando buscaría otro huésped, uno que pudiese poseer por completo a Loki.

—Jamás dejaría que le hagas daño— expreso el príncipe.

—No depende de ti—sonrió— La diferencia entre tú y yo, es que tú lo dejaste ir, no puedes acosarte con el mientras yo le hare mío.

Surtur quería a la hechicera como su reina, alguien malvado e inteligente sería ideal para gobernar a su lado quizás conquistar mundos juntos y también era la venganza perfecta dado que se trataba de la esposa del enemigo ¡Robaría lo que más aman los hermanos Odinson!

De seguro la jotun estaba embarazada después de consumar el calor resultaba obvio que eso pasaría, sería mejor tener al hijo del trueno probablemente lo adoptaría y le lavaría el cerebro de tal forma que odiaría a su propio padre.

¡Seria divertido todo ese desastre!

La vil criatura se materializo en un individuo pelirrojo, bastante atractivo y de un cuerpo estructural, sus ojos fieros eran de un color extraño casi rojo— Por fin puedo ser libre.

Loki se encontraba al lado del cuerpo de Balder, intentando ayudarle a levantarse cuando vio el espíritu que tanto daño le hizo. Valientemente se levantó, enfrentándole directamente al rival más peligroso— Así que eres el verdadero demonio de fuego, quien controlaba a mi hermano.

—Lograste que el príncipe me expulsara de su cuerpo si bien eso es malo también ¿No crees? Balder era mi contendedor, evitaba que hiciera ciertas cosas, pero ahora nadie puede controlarme ¡Soy libre! — Se carcajeo.

La embaucadora intentó pelear en su contra no obstante el tipo le dio un golpe en la nuca haciendo que esta se desmayara dado que estaba débil la reina por esa semana en el calor no fue capaz de defenderse apropiadamente.

Cayó a los brazos del enemigo y aquel pelirrojo la alzo llevándosela lejos— Aun estoy interesado en ti, te conservare y al hijo que probablemente vayas a concebir.

Balder trato de levantarse e impedir que se llevaran a Loki pero estaba demasiado lastimado—Te salvare, no dejare que él te haga más daño.


	21. Chapter 21

**Perdido en la inconciencia.**

El rey de Asgard estaba realmente enamorado tanto que sentía como si volara entre las nubes de colores, exclusivamente pensaba en su amada e inclusive cuando lo hacía parecía sonreír genuinamente.

Se sobre entendía su comportamiento errático puesto era la primera vez que abrigaba algo tan fuerte como lo es el amor, se podía decir para un novato resultaba tan extraño esas nuevas sensaciones, no tenía idea cómo actuar ante las emociones que embarcaban su mente en un mundo mágico e inundaban y abrumaban constantemente su corazón, con solo su dulce mirada de miel o un pequeño roce hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, sus latidos se volvían cada vez más frenéticos al momento de estar juntos. Mantenerse alejado de Loki había resultado doloroso igual a una tortura medieval hasta llego enfermarse de extrañarle tanto.

Dicen que las almas gemelas deben permanecer juntas una vez que se encuentran o terminan sufriendo hasta morir del anhelo y la tristeza profunda.

Amar era un dulce dolor que llena tu alma en un mar de deseo irracional.

Volviendo al presente el guerrero había preparado una deliciosa cena, coloco unas velas y copas de cristal en la mesa, logrando que el ambiente resultara más romántico también corto una rosa roja del jardín y compro un libro, esperando este fuera un detalle especial quizás no era intelectual como Loki sin embargo quería dejar una buena impresión hasta conmoverla después de todo investigo en Midgard sobre literatura, leyó muchos de esos textos con tal de dedicarle un párrafo a su musa azabache.

El tiempo pasó y Thor espero a que la hechicera tocara la puerta, la espero por horas, pero esta nunca llego por ende supuso algo malo había pasado con ella y se empezó a preocupar, sospechaba el desgraciado demonio le había hecho daño. Inmediatamente se dirigió a ese tétrico mundo, ya estaba cansado de esos juegos sin sentido ¡Había sido un cobarde al no luchar por su amada reina y dejar que se la llevaran! La traería de nuevo, aunque eso le costara la vida probablemente debió enfrentarse con el demonio desde el principio, luchar en su contra con todo el peso de su poder sin importar nada. Había permitido dicho acontecimiento por bien del pueblo porque sabía Ikol era fuerte sin embargo no podía vivir un minuto más sin su alma gemela, era capaz de renunciar a su vida por ella porque su amor quemaba y era eterno hasta a veces doloroso.

Imponente el guerrero camino lleno de confianza hacia el trono con la intensión de pelear con su rival de amores... Pero cuando iba llegando a la entrada del salón principal, un extraño ruido llamo su atención; al seguir aquel sonido misterioso que venía de una puerta resolvió entrar a la habitación donde se encontró con una terrible escena, su hermano yacía herido en el suelo entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia repetía un nombre "Loki"

Thor enseguida lo llevo con los sanadores, quienes rápidamente hicieron su trabajo estabilizando al pobre hombre herido, quien se encontraba en mal estado y no dejaba de gritar.

El tronador miro al rubio magullado y se preguntaba ¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Dónde estaba su reina?

¿Quién le hizo daño a Balder?

Se quedó despierto lleno de preocupación hasta que su hermano despertó, sobresaltado casi en un estado de shock e incluso tuvieron que estabilizarlo con algunos sedantes naturales los cuales guardaban los sanadores. El hombre en su estado de desesperación, lo único que podía repetir era- Él se llevó a Loki

\- ¿Quién?- Pregunto el tronador con ansias, sin saber el origen del problema.

\- Surtur se la llevo y es mi culpa- dijo afligido confesándose ante su hermano mientras se levantaba de la cama, necesitaba ir donde se encontraba la hechicera lo más rápido posible.

El tronador añadió siendo más comprensivo con aquel príncipe encantador e intentó no desesperarse de más o asustaría - ¿Qué paso?

-Pude liberarme del demonio de fuego gracias a Loki pero mi cuerpo se encontraba débil y no pude evitar que la secuestrara... Le hice daño Thor, más de lo que puedes imaginar- murmuro Balder, contándole lo sucedido con gran pesar porque moría del remordimiento.

El rey entendía al astuto hombre, puso su mano en el hombro del príncipe -No es tu culpa, Surtur te controlaba... Ahora ese demonio va a pagar todo el daño que ha hecho.

_Sonrió amargamente el atractivo hechicero, sabiendo había pecado al tener pensamientos impuros sobre el adoptado, sus sueños eróticos recurrentes eran malos cuando los ponía en práctica. Todo lo que le hizo en esos bosques, en la cama de la academia o en su habitación. ¡Esas asquerosidades fueron reales, deseó ejecutar aquellas cosas sucias o las fantasías y las disfruto!_

Se sentía indecente al pensarlo si bien Thor debía saber que no era inocente- Ese demonio solamente se aprovechó de mis deseos prohibidos, al igual que tú me enamore de Loki aun sabiendo que era imposible. No me da pena admitirlo... Desde que lo vi con esos ojos salvajes, quise dominarle.

-Tu no le obligarías a nada, nunca le violarías porque le quieres, sé que no serias capaz de hacerle perjuicio...Pudiste tener esos deseos pero te controlaste, eso es lo importante - el tronador intento tranquilizarle.

-Loki te eligió a ti siempre fuiste tú-suspiro mirando a los ojos a su hermano con angustia, diciendo lo que ambos sabían.

Thor actuando bastante maduro supo cómo sobrellevar esa situación, en el pasado se habría puesto celoso pero ahora estaba seguro de que su reina le amaba con intensidad, de la misma forma que el -Fuimos hermanos alguna vez posiblemente el enamorarnos de la misma persona nos separó pero nunca deje de considerarte mi familia.

-Tú no sabes que es amar a alguien que no te corresponde, no sabes que es querer besarle pero tu contacto le hace daño y el deseo quema en tu interior, en cada momento las ansias se esparcen por tus venas...Todavía más si la persona que amas está profundamente enamorada de tu hermano mayor - Dijo con tristeza puesto que como era un vampiro mágico no se resistía ante un hechicero con poderes, lo malo es que contacto le lastimaba tanto e inclusive era capaz de matarle.

Quizás era solo una atracción peligrosa.

Thor había experimentado esas emociones también - ¿Crees que no me ha pasado lo mismo? Cuando te fuiste pasaron muchas cosas malas las cuales terminaron por hacer que Loki me odiara, sentía su rencor y me dolía su rechazo pero al final cuando me di cuenta que le amaba intente enamorarle, pretendía sintiera mi amor en vez de mi desprecio. Él tenía un vacío en su corazón roto, una tristeza que quería llenar con mi cariño.... Mi reina fue imposible, intocable alguna vez

-La amas mucho de seguro porque han estado juntos desde niños, siempre lo cuidabas y lo protegías tanto, cuando los vi la primera vez pensé que tenían un vínculo especial- Murmuro Balder, recordando con nostalgia ese tiempo de antaño donde juntos corrían por los rincones de Asgard.

-También le hice daño con mi arrogancia y él a mí con su rechazo sin embargo existen las segundas oportunidades... Así que ayúdame a encontrarla, ayúdame a llegar a ella si la quieres tanto como yo. - le pidió el tronador actuando totalmente desesperado y a la vez dominando sus instintos.

\- Esta bien, iremos a las profundidades de este mundo oscuro y la traeremos de vuelta- Le dio la mano en señal de que tenían un trato, se ayudarían entre sí por la reina.

\- No debemos perder el tiempo, nos marchamos al amanecer- Dijo tomando sus armas.

-Me alegro que ella se haya casado contigo a pesar de mis sentimientos, tú la quieres de verdad y la haces feliz- dijo con una sonrisa aceptando abiertamente la relación y sus propios sentimientos por la hechicera.

-La amo más que nada en el mundo desde que éramos niños hasta que fue mi esposa, por eso no dejare que nadie la dañe...- Dijo con decisión, iba a cuidarle sin cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

El otro respondió, reconciliándose con este-Estoy contigo, hermano.

Balder había perdido en esa guerra por el amor de la reina probablemente sabía desde un principio que el corazón de Loki siempre le perteneció al tronador, con solo sus miradas cómplices, los gestos empáticos o la confianza que se tenían e incluso sus peleas ridículas en tanto ellos tenían su propio mundo ¡Era algo especial!

No tendría celos, no se sentiría triste porque únicamente deseaba la felicidad a sus hermanos. Por primera vez acepto que no estaba destinado a la reina; solamente era una fantasía sin sentido creaba por su mente, se arrepentía de sus propios deseos o que Surtur se aprovechara de su lujuria para hacerle daño a Loki.

Los hermanos Odinson hablaron con el consejero real procurando decir la verdad sobre la naturaleza de lkol, luchando por recuperar a la reina de las garras malévolas del enemigo. Odin parecía cansado e incluso consintió al tronador decirle al pueblo que Ikol era el mentiroso traidor mientras Frigga continuaba preocupada por los acontecimientos.

Dicho consejo les permitió ir a una misión de rescate con un pequeño grupo dado que en esas tierras áridas nadie salía vivo de allí así que convocaron a los tres guerreros, Blyleistr y a Sif para emprender un viaje infernal por los mundos oscuros con la intención de eliminar a Surtur además de recuperar a la reina que se encontraba secuestrada.

La madre de todo se acercó a su hijo antes de que este se fuera- Cuídate bien mi niño, trae a Loki de nuevo con nosotros.

-Ten cuidado y vence a ese demonio- Expreso Odin a su hijo mientras que sostenía el brazo de su esposa.

-El príncipe nos comentó que los jotun entraban en calor en estas fechas - musito de repente la mujer virtuosa con imprudencia.

Thor asistió con vergüenza, hablar en esos temas íntimos cerca de sus amigos y de boca de su propia madre, era muy incómodo.

Odin añadió con bastante autoridad- ¿Sabes qué significa?

El tronador parecía demasiado confuso- ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Debe estar embarazada- dijo la madre con una sonrisa, un heredero resultaba una bendición.

El tronador se quedó paralizado ante la noticia; no había palabras que describieran su felicidad, se sentía tan emocionado y a la vez tenía miedo de que la hechicera le pasara algo negativo o peor perdiera a sus hijos - Entonces la traeré de vuelta sana y salva ¡No dejare que nada le pase a mi futuro hijo, ni a mi reina!

El gigante de hielo se acercó- Los embarazos jotun son diferentes debemos darnos prisa si queremos que todo salga bien.

Así fue como emprendieron un viaje en busca de la reina. Caminaron por semanas en ese mundo cubierto por oscuridad o mejor dicho una espesa neblina infernal, arribaron en un lugar tétrico donde residía un antiguo castillo abandonado parecía sacado de un cuento de terror; allí era donde se encontraba secuestrada la reina, según decía Balder y efectivamente era en ese sitio puesto que de repente fueron víctimas de una emboscada, los guerreros se enfrentaron a sus enemigos en una batalla salvaje.

El guerrero rubio con gran valor se abrió camino en un mar de demonios para llegar al imponente castillo antiguo lleno de hielo; ahí ante sus ojos observo una figura de un tono azul flotando en el aire a pocos centímetros del suelo, expulsaba un aura de color brillante y se mantenía con los ojos abiertos sin embargo inconsciente ante la realidad, lucia hermosa con esos cabellos azabache llena de poder además del traje angelical.

-Así que viniste tronador, te estaba esperando- expreso el demonio de fuego cerca de la descontrolada jotun.

El tronador pregunto siendo grosero- ¿Qué has hecho con ella?

Surtur descaradamente añadió -Es una pequeña poción que altera su organismo, no te preocupes tus hijos no les afectara. Te preguntaras porque hice eso, es simple ¡No quiero que Loki interfiera en esto! Además ambiciono marcarla como mía y esta es una manera de hacerlo.

\- ¿Mis hijos?- expreso con sorpresa, ya sabía que su amada estaba embarazada pero no que eran gemelos.

-Lástima, no les veras crecer... Yo seré su padre mientras tu solamente podrás observarlos cuando estos te maten- Se rió malévolamente siendo tan orgulloso y descarado de contarle sus planes al tronador.

Thor de impulsivo que era, fue directo a golpearlo por la rabia que se apoderaba de su cuerpo- Eso no va a pasar, si osas tocar a Loki o a mis hijos ¡Te matare con mis propias manos!

-No puedes impedirlo- se bufo demasiado confiado, luchando mano a mano con el mejor guerrero que tenía Asgard.

El rubio gruño con exasperación- ¡Ya tengo suficiente de ti! Debí acabar contigo antes, debí destruirte desde el principio.

Balder resonó interrumpiendo la pelea de los titanes-Debes ir por Loki, no podemos pasar a través de la barrera mágica....Nosotros nos encargaremos de Surtur.

El tronador entendió que era tiempo de trabajar en equipo aunque quería pelear con el desgraciado y destruirlo con sus propias manos ahora lo más importante era su amada por tanto mientras sus amigos le distraían, él corrió dirigiéndose al lugar congelado donde se encontraba su pedazo de cielo ahora sabiendo que ella estaba embarazada debía luchar por su familia más que nunca si bien estaba dispuesto a todo. -Loki - susurro suavemente, golpeando la barrera mágica que no dejaba a nadie pasar.

-Sé que he cometido muchos errores en mi vida; uno de ellos fue dejarte de lado por mi orgullo, por mujeres, mis amigos y mi arrogancia pero nunca quise hacerte daño siempre desde que éramos niños te he querido, te amo ahora con más intensidad cada día por eso no pretendo perderte, no lo soportaría... Quiero estar contigo, con nuestros hijos ¡Ser una familia!- susurro sin embargo Loki no se movió seguía durmiente, aquel elipsis que le dio el demonio continuaba corriendo por sus venas casi envenenando sus entrañas.

\- ¡Déjame entrar! ¡Déjame llegar a ti!- grito con fuerza, golpeando con el martillo hasta que la hechicera parpadeo y el tronador pudo entrar, asimismo el demonio empezó a tirarle hechizos intentando evitar que el tronador llegara a la reina pero no fue capaz de impedirlo, había perdido el control de la situación e incluso el poder que tenía la hechicera se le salió de las manos y se desbordo por doquier.

Thor sentía un dolor cruzando su cuerpo cada vez que daba un paso, era una electricidad intensa la cual corría haciendo el dolor siguiera aumentando hasta que llego a su querida indomable, toco su rostro lentamente...Un hilo de sangre corrió por su boca, está muriendo por dicha radiación pero que importaba lo que necesitaba era despertarla por ende susurro mientras le miraban aquellos hermosos ojos verdes y acariciaba su costado - ¡Te amo tanto! Siempre quise encontrar mi alma gemela y esta estuvo frente a mí todo el tiempo, fuiste tú el ser que robo mi corazón... Perdón por no darme cuenta antes, mi amor

Sentía que su cuerpo ardía, se quemaba vivo entre aquella hermosa magia de su amada entonces sin más le dio un pequeño beso congelado en los labios, fue un pequeño roce inocente y así como un cuento de hadas su esposa despertó del sueño profundo que le embargaba.

-Thor- dijo su nombre con tanta sensualidad que el tronador deliraba.

El rubio contesto dulcemente-Aquí estoy, mi cielo.

-Sabía que vendrías por mí y nuestros hijos - parpadeando lentamente asimismo le regalaba al tronador una sonrisa encantadora.

-No podría dejar a mi lengua de plata favorito aunque se eres fuerte, siempre protegió lo más preciado en mi vida ¿Crees que podría vivir sin ti?- dijo; acaricio su vientre con ternura, con esa acción le mostró su cariño sincero y la aceptación por sus bebes.

La hechicera le dio la mano, dejando de flotar- Ahora que estas aquí podemos acabar con el demonio, el ya no puede robarme magia porque no se encuentra en el cuerpo de Balder.

-Querida mía. No quiero que gastes energía, quédate aquí ¡Yo me encargare de esto!- Dijo con amabilidad el guerrero de cabellos dorados, tomándola en sus brazos la coloco en un lugar seguro tal si fuese todo un caballero de brillante armadura.

El tipo se dio cuenta de que del tronador despertó a la reina y eso lo enojo, convirtiéndose en un monstruo terriblemente peligroso. El fuego lleno el lugar tanto que derretía todo el hielo e inclusive los guerreros terminaron en mal estado por las llamas aterradoras las cuales devoraban el castillo.

Thor fue directo al enemigo en una épica batalla; con su arma tiro al desgraciado- Tu le has hecho daño a mi familia, morirás por a haber osado a lastimar a Loki.

El tronador por la rabia le dio un golpe fuerte que lo desestabilizo un poco sin embargo no fue suficiente el tipo se burló, levantándose de nuevo- Pensaba hacer que tus hijitos te mataran pero cambio de opinión, te hare el favor de eliminarte ahora y Loki será mi premio.

Usando el fuego a su favor y la magia, termino por crear algunas espinas con rosas las que nacían de la tierra para retener al tronador, arrollándose en su cuerpo de manera dolorosa de verdad parecía una tortura horripilante... Thor gritaba del dolor cuando las puntas afiladas se clavaban en su carne, enroscándose totalmente.

Si bien la hechicera al escuchar la agonía de su esposo fue directo a salvarlo y eso la llevo a enfrentarse frente a frente con su torturador. Le quito con su magia las espinas al rey, acercándose a este- Esta es mi batalla Thor, déjame pelear

-No quiero que te hagan daño, tu hermano dijo que los embarazos jotun son complicados- Expreso su preocupación, mal herido por aquellas púas.

Loki se dirigió al herido hombre, arrodillándose puso una mano en el corazón flameante del rubio para sanar las heridas provocadas por aquellos pinchos y luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, juntando sus frentes término susurrando- No te preocupes, me encargare de esto yo misma.

El tronador toco su rostro con dulzura, agarrándola para profundizar el beso o mejor dicho su lengua traviesa se tambaleaba dentro en las profundidades de su boca- Confió en ti, mi amor

Surtur tiro una bola de energía molesto porque esos dos se pusieron a besuquear en media batalla- Vienes a pelear, a salvar a tu hombre ¿Para qué? Igual va a morir...

-No permitiré que le hagas daño, te he aguantado por mucho tiempo ¡Llego la hora de mi venganza!- amenazo el hechicero lleno de ímpetu.

Se mantuvo fuerte, era un duelo de magia porque ambos eran increíblemente fuertes además de poderosos hechiceros claro Loki iba ganándole, por primera vez fue capaz de defenderse sin que el tipo le robara energía.

La reina dio un golpe final, el tipo se retorcía- Vas a morir, maldito

No obstante el hombre se carcajeo malévolamente porque empezó a usar magia prohibida, la magia negra le permitió tener el dominio sin embargo es un arma de doble filo que sentencia al huésped a ir al mismo infierno. A consecuencia de esto el cuerpo de Surtur se llenó de tatuajes extraños, de color negro y era un poder incontrolable si bien al momento en el cual intento hacerle daño a la hechicera con esta terrible magia inmune, eterna; los hijos del trueno y la travesura hicieron un campo para proteger a su madre, en ese momento Loki le tiro un hechizo y el malvado regresó a su mundo donde nunca más haría daño a nadie.

La reina débil cayó rendida y el tronador la atajo en un abrazo cálido- Ya todo término, mi amor.

-Nuestros hijos son muy fuertes- Susurro hundiéndose en el pecho de su amado como si fuese el lugar más seguro de todo el mundo.

-Tal como tú, me sorprendes cada día más-le contesto el tronador, diciéndole lo fuerte que era y besando su frente con miedo de perderla.

La hechicera se recostó llena de felicidad al escuchar tal cumplido hasta quedarse dormida por causa del cansancio asimismo debían marcharse, el castillo se estaba derrumbando. Thor se la llevo, los demás le siguieron el paso al cumplir con éxito la misión.

Cuando salieron los chicos parecían satisfechos de que todo saliera tan bien aunque no fue nada fácil ganarle al malvado, la embaucadora hizo un buen trabajo.

-Así que seremos tíos- Dijo el hermano de Loki dándole una palmada a Balder, puesto que ya se habían hecho camaradas.

-Espero que se parezca a Loki, para que salgan atractivos - dio Fandral, recibiendo un golpe de Sif. - Oh mi bella esposa, solo digo la verdad

-En ese caso espero que sean tan apuestos como Thor- le contesto la guerrera, burlándose.

-No te enojes, sabes que te amo a ti- Expreso tomándole de la cintura con el fin de robarle un beso.

-Dejen eso tortolitos ahora que ganamos la batalla debemos ir a comer- añadió Volstagg con mucha hambre.

-Es hora de regresar a Asgard, nuestra reina debe ir a los sanadores parece un poco mal- respondió el más sensato de los tres guerreros.

-Supongo mi hermano estará muy feliz por los nuevos herederos de ambos mundos, uno gobernar en Asgard y otro en las tierras congeladas -. Dijo el jotun, entusiasmado por la idea de tener sobrinos.

-Ya lo veremos, no quiero cometer los errores de mi padre- índico Thor siendo muy sensato al respecto, sería diferente con sus pequeños fruto del amor que tenía a su amada.

Cuando llegaron a Asgard de inmediato el tronador fue donde los sanadores de emergencia y cuando Loki fue atendida, se situó al lado de su reina, dándole la mano para brindarle su apoyo.

Ella despertaba por lapsos de tiempo, en un dolor insoportable- Thor, ayúdame-gritaba con gran intensidad y angustia.

Al tiempo empezó a tener los mismos tatuajes que el malvado los cuales se arrollaban en su piel, estaba envenenada de seguro ese tipo le había dado tónicos y usando magia negra en ella.

-Aquí estoy, mi amor- intento calmarla, apretando su mano con más fuerza, deseaba tener poderes para que se sanara pero era impotente.

-No dejes que mis bebes mueran- le suplico con lágrimas en sus ojos, tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a sus pequeñitos.

-Nadie va morir, te quedaras conmigo aún tenemos una vida por vivir... Debes ser fuerte, se fuerte por nuestra familia- le expreso el tronador con gran consternación.

-Mi odio por ti resultaba una farsa estúpida a veces tenia envidia, a veces estaba enojado porque no me mirabas, me abandonaste pero quiero que sepas a pesar de todo no dudes que te amo- susurro perdiéndose en los ojos azules

-Yo también te amo siempre te amado-Dijo suavemente antes de que Loki sonriera con ternura para desmayarse tiempo después.

-Loki....Loki despierta- grito a los cielos mientras llorada en su pecho, tan desdichado como si le rompieran su misma alma.

Las cosas andaban de mal en peor, al parecer la jotun embarazada había perdido mucha sangre y estaba sufriendo por aquellos extraños tatuajes. Los doctores no daban buenos pronósticos más bien parecían muy agitados, esperando lo peor- Hay que estabilizarle, es un caso grave.

-No sabemos si va a perder a los bebes- dijo uno haciendo que el tronador se sobresaltara

-Sálvelos, salve a mis hijos y a mi esposa- grito con ira y dolor combinados.

¿Cómo perderlo todo?

No podía vivir sin Loki, no podía soportar que algo le pasara.

-Escúchenos su majestad, hacemos lo que está en nuestras manos- dijeron los sanadores

\- ¡No es suficiente!- grito con ira e incluso Asgard se llenó de lluvias torrenciales y truenos.

-Creo debería salir, señor- dijo uno de aquellos sanadores viendo al tronador en un estado de agitación básicamente en cualquier momento podía golpear a alguien por eso echaron al rubio de la sala.

El musculoso caminaba de un lugar a otro sin parar lleno preocupación se refugió en los brazos de su madre.

La pregunta que le hicieron al tronador le perturbo. - Si no podemos salvarlos a quien elegiría ¿Los niños o Loki? Los riesgos son muy altos...Los bebes jotun podrían sobrevivir en una incubadora especial, son diferentes y pueden sobrevivir siendo muy prematuros sin embargo la gigante de hielo se encuentra muy delicada quizá no sobreviviría con ayuda de máquinas.

La hechicera dejo claro que debía salvar a sus bebes pero podría vivir sin ella ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Cómo escoger?

Debía existir una solución a sus problemas... Salvaría a su familia, no importa el costo.


	22. Chapter 22

El excéntrico brujo de ojos verdes se mantenía en su forma masculina, dentro de esa loca ilusión extrañamente melancólica o más bien perturbadora. Sabía que ese mundo donde se encontraba era falso porque sentía cierta energía diferente rodeando el cosmos, el demonio amo del fuego debió utilizar la magia negra para atraparle de tal forma que su cuerpo quedara paralizado mientras su alma inquieta fuese contenida en una dimensión desconocida.

¿Cómo saldría de allí? — se preguntaba desesperadamente, sin conocer la respuesta.

Necesitaba regresar a su universo, junto a la persona que amaba de lo contrario ambos terminarían sucumbiendo al dolor por yacer alejados uno de otro, se extrañarían hasta fallecer de una terrible depresión.

En aquel sueño se hallaba un hermoso jardín colmado de flores, parecía una visión sublime igual a uno de esos cuadros realistas que adornaban los museos en Midgard; recordaba ese vergel con gran nostalgia puesto que solía jugar con el tronador allí por largas horas o reposaba debajo de los árboles, teniendo largas charlas con su madre. Fue también en ese especifico sitio tranquilo donde por primera vez Thor se mostró atraído por ella, donde se besaron desenfrenadamente casi devorándose ante esas nuevas emociones que afloraban en su interior y crecían haciéndose más fuertes, en ese momento no sabían si eran las desequilibradas hormonas llenas de pasión o un sentimiento puro que llenaba sus corazones de confusión.

_¿Era correcto? Se preguntaba en ese entonces ¿Hacían algo prohibido? Quizás en aquel tiempo amarse de ese modo ardiente era un pecado mortal, si bien al final el destino tenía algo planeado para ellos._

Noto que el sol se empezó a pagar, llenando aquel universo de tinieblas y las rosas negras arremetieron con sus espinas peligrosas...El ensueño de pronto se convirtió en una pesadilla tenebrosa y Loki intento huir del desastre inminente, grito el nombre del amor de su vida tantas veces e incluso sentía que su voz se ponía ronca y ardía entre ese perpetuo silencio sepulcral.

Después de mantenerse corriendo por kilómetros, escucho la voz del tronador recorrer aquella retorcida fantasía sin embargo no podía encontrar el origen del sonido, eso le provocó desesperación más aun al tropezarse frente a frente con sus profundos miedos, los cuales cobraban vida entre la oscura sombra del terror. Se retorcida por el sufrimiento infundado al observar al tronador en brazos de otra mujer como la besaba con furor o como su madre moría frente a sus propios ojos y claro no podía faltar las torturas horripilantes del loco titán.

Se sacudió la cabeza intentando ser fuerte, resistir y no dejar que aquella magia oscura empezara a extenderse por su cuerpo y terminara por volverse un demente ante el poder maligno que embargaba su ser, destruyendo su cordura.

Caía, caía en un mar hondo de sufrimiento, se preguntaba si residía en el mismísimo infierno porque no soportaba más aquel intenso acto de martirio imperecedero. Se encontraba tan débil, su cuerpo era pesado poco a poco se derrumbaba ante la inconciencia hasta que una luz alumbro la oscuridad, una voz se hizo más fuerte.

¡Era Thor!

Su esposo la llamaba con ansiedad, la esperaba en el mundo real... Siguió el origen de las palabras llenas de amor y de esa manera fue capaz de ver la luz al final del túnel.

_El rey era el sol en su vida, era la calma después de la tormenta._

_Ambicionaba retornar a su lado para ser una familia, al fin tener ese lazo que siempre había deseado con su amor verdadero dado que para los hechiceros lo más importante es encontrar el alma gemela así crear un vínculo, el cual hace que no puedas vivir lejos de quien más quieres y también da poder suficiente para vencerlo todo._

Siguió aquel camino hacia su futuro, dejando el miedo atrás o el pasado doloroso que solía atormentarlo. Se arrastró directo a la irradiación donde consiguió salir de esa pesadilla imperecedera, fue capaz de romper el hechizo del demonio de fuego.

Con su encantamiento, expulso de su cuerpo el veneno que causaba la magia prohibida.

El amor curaba las cicatrices hechas por la soledad, los celos o la indiferencia.

De vuelta a la realidad. Lo primero que advirtió la gigante de hielo fue la calidez de un cuerpo cerca de suyo, al mirar con curiosidad se encontró cara a cara con su atractivo esposo.... Acaricio con cariño ese caballo dorado mientras lo observaba dormir, podía percibir el aroma provocativo proveniente del hombre sensual y de inmediato tenía antojos por comer algo tan dulce como un beso de esos deliciosos labios sabor a miel.

—Thor—murmuro suavemente, no deseaba despertarlo sin embargo quería saber ¿Que estaba pasando? Sus bebes seguían agitados en su vientre por alguna extraña razón la magia palpitaba y eso la tenía bastante preocupada.

El tronador al despertar choco directamente con esos hermosos ojos verdes que le miraban fijamente con un sentimiento estremecedor, el cual le hacía delirar; se quedó sin oxígeno al toparse con su amada consiente después de tanto tiempo en coma.

Su semblante cambio a una cara sorprendida y fue hacia ella en un estrecho abrazo cálido, la trataba con tanto afecto y amor, que Ikol fue sacudida por el sentimiento inmenso cuando sus pechos pegaron creando un agradable ambiente de rencuentro.

El guerrero con una voz algo ronca, cansada y emotiva añadió—Creí que te había perdido, tenía tanto miedo de que no despertaras.

_La reina en su estado debilitado intento levantarse, lo malo es que por el peso termino cayendo afortunadamente el tronador la pudo atrapar antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo._

El rubio siendo bastante cuidadoso indicó —Debes estar en reposo, es lo más recomendable después de que casi mueres.

— ¿Qué? Espera, no entiendo... —Dijo confundida, siendo interrumpida por uno de esos besos suculentos los cuales dejan sin aliento y con gran maestría se encargaban de callar la lengua de plata, resultaba un delirante truco que aceleraba el corazón y hacia sacudir el organismo mismo en un mar de placer.

El rey de Asgard se separó un segundo para tomar el aire faltante, ella se inclinó inconscientemente pidiendo con ansias más de la efusión concedida amablemente... Entonces el amante de ensueño volvió a tomar el control, mordiendo el labio continúo cerrando los ojos al disfrutar de la contextura y la profundidad de aquel beso que hacia su cuerpo colapsar por la avidez, su mano se deslizo por la espalda lentamente haciendo agitar a su contraparte.

Se detuvo, apoyando su frente contra la suya en un acto de dulzura— Fui testigo de cómo la magia negra se adueñaba de ti, no sabía qué hacer para impedir que murieras.

La hechicera preocupada amplificó— ¿Mis niños están bien? ¿No pasó nada por lo que deba preocuparme?

—Nuestros pequeños fueron muy fuertes, ellos resistieron la magia negra y lucharon contra ella igual que tu— sonrió el tronador, acariciando la barriga que sobresalía con ternura.

La hechicera le sonrió de vuelta, dejándose envolver por aquel guerrero de dorados cabellos. ¿Por qué su esposo era tan especial? Siempre había sido bastante protector, desde que eran niños y al parecer nunca cambio.

Estuvo en cama reposando por varios meses, siendo consentida por el mismísimo rey y su hermano quien nunca le dejo en paz claro que sus consejos eran bastante útiles sobre todo cuando se trataba de la anatomía jotun, todavía debía conocer mucho sobre sus genes o la herencia congelada.

Ese día se hallaba acurrucada junto al hombre de su vida, quien parecía lleno de felicidad sin más empezó hablarle sobre lo ocurrido asimismo le acaricio su mejilla y hablo suavemente— Por un momento pensé que ibas a morir, los sanadores me dijeron que debía escoger entre los bebes y tú.

—Así que ¿Qué hiciste? Además de revelar mi identidad a todo Asgard sin importar que alguna vez fuimos hermanos o de las habladurías de la gente la cual probablemente ve nuestra relación como una clase de incesto porque nos criamos juntos, aunque no somos más que especies distintas— dijo poniéndole suma atención a su esposo.

_Habían descubierto su secreto, Thor le había dicho a todo el pueblo quien era en realidad, al menos así ya no tendría que ocultar que fue alguna vez un traidor o un hermano menor bastante rebelde._

_El rey fue bastante franco y valiente al revelar semejante secreto, hacer público que le amaba y enfrentar tanto al consejo como a la gente la cual quizás no aceptaría tanto su unión._

El tronador confeso—Quería que supiesen que amo a Loki Laufeyson porque Ikol no es real, tú lo inventaste... Me enamore del embaucador más sensual de los nueve reinos, envidia es lo que deben tener porque te tengo a ti a mi lado.

—Fue mejor que se enteraran a tiempo, no quiero vivir en una mentira— Dijo la hechicera pensando en que sus padres adoptivos le mintieron sobre su herencia y estaba harto de eso.

—Contestando a la pregunta, yo viaje a muchos reinos lo más rápido que pude hasta hallar una cura entonces te bese y espere a que despertaras ¡Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco! ¡Confiaba en ti! ¡En que regresarías a mí! —Expreso el rey con ímpetu.

—Hallaste el modo de eliminar la magia negra de mi sistema, escuche tu voz al final del túnel—añadió viendo a su marido sumido en la tristeza, pensando en que existió una posibilidad de perderla.

_Como eran almas gemelas, si uno de ellos llegara a sucumbir ante la muerte el otro terminaría por morir también del sufrimiento, sería demasiado devastador semejante a perder una parte de ti mismo, era esa conexión peligrosa._

El musculoso se acercó para besarle de una forma mucho más delicada, con una suavidad segadora; igual que siempre acaricio su rostro, pasando sus dedos por la nunca y sus labios— Te extrañaba tanto, sentía que mi mundo caía y quería morir sin ti a mi lado.

Loki movió su cabeza de forma adorable, agarrando su ropa que justo pegara en su contra—Reconoce de una vez. ¡No puedes vivir sin mí!

—¡No puedo vivir sin ti, lo reconozco! Es porque te amo, mi hermosa reina ¿y tú? No lo dices muy a menudo, pero yo siempre estoy deseoso de escuchar tu confesión de amor—señalo el tronador, siendo seducido por aquella hermosa arpía de cabellos negros.

—Idiota, cuantas veces debo decir "nunca dudes que te amo" — dijo con una sonrisa radiante si bien en ese momento de romance tranquilo; un dolor cruzo su vientre similar a una puñalada, ardía en su interior.

—Loki—grito, preocupado el hombre de rubios cabellos sin saber qué hacer ante esa situación de alerta máxima.

Las contracciones eran fuertes, concebía un dolor insoportable en su vientre. Agarro con ímpetu la ropa del tronador, apoyándose en él y empezó a sollozar —Los bebes creo que...Ya vienen ¡Llévame con los sanadores!

De inmediato el rey la alzo y fueron directo donde los curanderos, quienes hicieron el resto del trabajo de parto. Thor con nervios caminaba de un lugar a otro, se mostraba tan alterado y a la vez emocionado porque sería padre, al fin tendría una familia con la persona que amaba.

_Cuanto espero que llegara esa persona la cual le haría conocer el amor verdadero, ese amor que duele y hace a cualquiera tocar el cielo._

_Cuanto espero para encontrarle en medio de la multitud sin saber que estaba tan cerca, era Loki quien robaba sus suspiros y le dejaba sin respiración, el que revolvía su estómago o lograba que su corazón palpitara frenéticamente._

Horas después pudo entrar a la sala donde presencio por primera vez a su descendencia, los gemelos residían cerca de su madre que se encontraba cansada por el parto y el largo tiempo de recuperar las energías perdidas.

— Ha salido muy buen el parto ¿Quieres alzarlos? —Le pregunto uno de los sanadores al guerrero.

Thor accedió con entusiasmo, no solía cuidar niños de hecho no pensaba en eso de ser padre hasta ahora que había encontrado a la persona indicada para rehacer su vida con ella y tenía una ilusión en el futuro.

El rey tomo en sus brazos al pequeño bebe, quien era parecida a Loki puesto que tenía el caballo negro con los ojos profundamente azules y el otro niño era parecido a él, su cabello era rubio sin embargo sus ojos eran verdes. Al distinguir a sus niños se debió cuenta que eran como una perfecta combinación, las criaturas serían realmente fuertes y eran fruto de un amor verdadero además de que traerían la paz a los reinos.

Loki tenía al pequeño a su lado, acunándolo cerca de su pecho y pensó que ese era el día más feliz de su vida porque sus hijos le traían a su existencia más que felicidad, alzo su mirada hacia su esposo el cual se mantenía meciendo al otro bebe con una ternura extraña en un guerrero.

Hubo una gran fiesta para celebrar el nacimiento de los retoños, les dieron regalos y felicitaciones a los padres, quienes igualmente visitaron muchos de los reinos como Midgard o aquel lugar de hielo dónde provenía la embaucadora.

Ser padres era una bendición, les hacía felices cuidar a los niños o abrigarles en las noches de invierno, escuchar las primeras palabras y enseñarles sobre la magia poderosa que tenían o inculcarles valores.

❄❄❄


	23. Fin

**Años después.**

Odinson se encontraba en la cama encima de aquel cuerpo esbelto más bien entre sus largas piernas mientras le llenaba de mordiscos, al igual a un manjar saboreaba su piel y le entregaba todo su amor en caricias o en un placer desmedido...No se saciaba aun después de haber hecho el amor miles de veces, en todas las posiciones y lugares existentes, nunca se cansaba de su amada reina.

La noche era para estar juntos con la pasión de la luna llena, en la mañana trabajaban y en la tarde pasaban tiempo con sus hijos, al mismo tiempo debían entrenar a los nuevos grupos de guerreros. Así dividían el trabajo y la diversión, aunque solían tener encuentros fortuitos así variaban para mantener la llama de la pasión encendida la cual a veces se perdía con tanto trabajo.

La más juguetona del reino salió de la cama, poniéndose una bata cuidadosamente para irse al baño; lo malo es que termino dejando al tronador encendido, con ganas de continuar con la lujuriosa actividad. ¡Nunca se deja a un esposo caliente en la cama!

Ella puso sus manos en la cintura y se volvió al tronador- Es hora de ir a trabajar. ¿Qué esperas?

El rey se quedó observándola libidinosamente y al percatarse de eso la hechicera lo reprendió-Thor, deja de mirarme así.

-Como si te hiciera mía con solo mirarte, si bien en mis fantasías cuando te observo haces muchas cosas y yo te hago otras más... Me gustaría comerte a besos en este momento -Se burló siendo descarado al respecto.

-Quedamos en hacer realidad todas nuestras fantasías por tontas que fueran-guiño coquetamente.

-Entonces ven aquí, lengua de plata y satisface mis fantasías más sórdidas- Dijo sensualmente el tronador.

El lujurioso no se quedó con el apetito voraz; le agarro para tirarla sobre la cama y puso sus brazos arriba, sujetándola con fuerza de las muñecas asimismo aplasto su cuerpo con excitación, el peso abatía a la jotun y luego siguió dándole pequeños besos por su cuello, bajaba un poco más tal como abría su boca al probar la fruta del pecado mismo- ¡Quiero más! ¡Te quiero a ti! ¡Deseo todo de ti!

-Nunca te cansas, en la noche proseguimos ¡Es que no me dejas dormir y ahora tampoco trabajar! - replico mordiéndose el labio, intentando controlar esos sonidos que salían de su boca cuando aquellos dientes mordían su pecho o la lengua recorría su abdomen hasta sus partes más íntimas mientras las manos seguían por su espalda y cabello.

_Tenían muchos deberes como los reyes de Asgard y el tronador solamente quería que estuvieran en la cama todo el día haciendo el amor o en ese romance demasiado empalagoso._

-Es que te amo tanto que las palabras son pocas para expresarte todo lo que siento- dijo sin soltar su agarre, no la dejaría ir hasta que tuviese lo que quería.

-Thor- gimió de repente cuando el tronador siguió seduciéndole de formas placenteras ¡Vaya que ese hombre sabía lo que hacía con su cuerpo o con su boca traviesa!  
Se dejó llevar por aquella pasión que quemaba, nunca era capaz de rechazar al tronador simplemente se rendía a él, todo su cuerpo deseaba ser tocado, besado o consentido por el rey.

Loki cayo rendida en su pecho posteriormente de que Thor terminara de arrasar con todo igual a un trueno en la cama era un master ¡Tan perfecto! Un amante febril...Un amante complaciente igual a un bien dotado espécimen sediento de contacto.

En la mañana aquel vigoroso hombre tenía más energía y dependiendo del estado de ánimo solía ser rudo o tierno con ella. Si estaba enojado intentaba desquitar su furia en la sexualidad, usaba palabras bruscas además le daba órdenes como un mandamás, no se contenía y usaba toda su fuerza en cada envestida o en el agarre poderoso de guerrero haciéndola gritar tan fuerte de placer que seguro afuera escuchaban sus gemidos, había muchos truenos; pese a esa brusquedad que rompería a una mortal normal, él nunca le lastimaba hasta tenían una palabra clave cuando resultaba ser demasiado rudo, uno de los dos se detenía si escuchaba esa señal. Al contrario, otros días era realmente cuidadoso y tierno, cada caricia o beso resultaba tan dulce o suave y se tomaba su tiempo.... Posiblemente le gustaba las dos maneras de ser del tronador. De todas formas, él se preocupaba por hacerla feliz y ella también tenía sus manías extrañas, le agradaba ser traviesa o hacerle enojar; por suerte el rubio se prestaba a hacer todo lo que ella quisiera, cumplía todos sus deseos por absurdos que fueran.

Ambos estaban cansados por la ferviente actividad, desnudos con las cobijas revueltas y los corazones latiendo en el mismo tono e incluso el sudor de su cuerpo olía a las feromonas, la hechicera le hubiera gustado decirle que no pero su cuerpo traicionero jamás era capaz de rechazar una ofrenda generosa viniendo de su esclavo de amor.

Thor la tenía apretujada en su contra en un abrazo, su mano acariciaba la espalda desnuda y sus piernas yacían enrolladas, aquellos labios rosaban el oído... No quería salir de su zona de confort si bien debía hacerlo por el trabajo así que la hechicera se levantó con pereza, cubriéndose con una manta.

El tronador cambio de tono siguiendo a la mujer hasta el baño y entro a la tina con ella, sin ningún decoro o decencia. El guerrero era así la mayoría del tiempo, la hechicera estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.

Se quedaron lavándose en cabello cuando el rubio pregunto-¿Hablaste con nuestro hermano?

La gigante de hielo murmuro en la tina cerca del cuerpo tibio de su esposo, el cual se encontraba lleno de chupetazos recién hechos, le gustaba dejar marcas para que otros vieran que ese hombre era suyo-Sí, le he dicho que no tiene la culpa por sus acciones.

-Es tu culpa por estar enamorando a todos los hombres de Asgard- se burló el tronador.

-Pero yo solo quería enamorar a uno- sonrió juguetonamente; arrastrando su mano por aquel pecho musculoso, húmedo del hombre viril y lo enjabono, dando masajes bastante seductores.

Thor respondió como un adolecente enamorado -Ya lo hiciste, has cautivado y robado mi corazón

-Todo el daño que te hice fue para llamar tu atención y siento que te he lastimado por mis celos o mis malas acciones... Sabes que te quiero, aunque nunca supe como demostrártelo- confeso siendo sincera ante aquello, la soledad causa caos en una persona y la lleva a cometer terribles errores.

-Yo también te he hecho daño y me arrepiento de ello, pero ahora no es tiempo de vivir en el pasado si no de crear un futuro donde seamos felices con nuestros niños- dijo tomándola de la mano, uniendo sus dedos y acercándose más a su cuerpo candente.

Loki acercó su boca lentamente, puso sus brazos alrededor de este y susurro seductoramente- Bien ¡Hazme el amor una vez más! Que sea rápido porque vamos a llegar tarde de nuevo y Balder se enojara por la irresponsabilidad.

-Sabes que debo tomarme el tiempo para darte el placer que merece mi reina- dijo mientras la alzaba y la acomodaba entre sus piernas.

-Eso no decías en el baño de los vengadores, aquella vez- se rio por aquel incidente que resulto bastante vergonzoso.

-Esa fue tu idea por algo te llamabas el travieso, lengua de plata- murmuro mientras sus manos se resbalaban en las curvas de aquel cuerpo fogoso que caía, se retorcía y se inclinaba poco a poco por las caricias.

Las mañanas resultaban eróticas también ¡Vaya es que estos dos creaban fuego!

El agua se mantenía cayendo de la tina por el movimiento erótico, el vapor salía nublando la vista y residía el sonido del propio aliento o de sus cuerpos colisionando uno contra el otro en una ferviente batalla por el control, quedaban aquellos ecos que no podían evitar retumbar por las paredes, en la tina o fuera de ella sus cuerpos calientes se fundían entre el líquido y la espuma.

Al salir del cuarto posteriormente de alistarse, se encontraron a los hijos que apenas vieron a sus padres salieron corriendo a saludarles con gran entusiasmo.

_Sif estaba esperando un hijo por ende Fandral se encontraba ocupado y el hermano de Loki tuvo que encargarse de entrenar los nuevos cadetes junto con los otros guerreros y Balder._

Los niños juguetones corrían imperativos por doquier. La chica les dio la mano a sus padres, el chico se quedó en el otro extremo junto con un gran lobo que todos conocían como Fenrir

La pequeña dijo-¡Quiero visitar a tío Steve y a la tía bruja escarlata!

La hechicera permitía a los gemelos ir con el tronador a otros mundos para que aprendieran otras culturas y viajaran por los universos-Entre unos días tu padre te va llevar

\- ¿Por qué no vas tu mami?-Dijo la niña dándose cuenta que la hechicera no le gustaba mucho estar junto a los vengadores y se preguntaba ¿Por qué razón?

Claro que no le agradaba si bien la hechicera no le iba a decir a sus hijos los pecados que había cometido bueno quizá cuando crecieran, como decir (He tenido algunas disputas con ellos como tratar de conquistar su mundo y matarlos)- Un día de estos iré a hacerles algunas travesuras a esos mortales, ademas su padre no le gusta separese de mi por mucho tiempo.

-Sí, nos gustaría que fueras con nosotros a Migard, papi esta triste si no estas y nosotros te extrañamos-expreso lleno de júbilo el príncipe.

\- Antes debes estudiar- replico la embaucadora, firme como una figura de autoridad. Mientras el tronador era menos estricto, posiblemente demasiado alcahueta -Oh vamos Loki, deja que se diviertan un poco.

-Algún día estos niños heredaran dos reinos, deben estar preparados. -dijo siendo sensata la inteligente embaucadora.

Thor añadió-Lo sé, para eso nos tienes a nosotros.

-Si estudian correctamente iremos a Midgard, lo prometo-Dijo Loki con poco frenesí puesto no le agradaba mucho ir allí. Peor cuando el tronador se ponía hablar con su ex, eso era lo que más le molestaba, si bien sabía el rey era fiel a ella desde antes de ser una pareja.

El invierno llego rápido y decidieron ir al planeta tierra con la excusa de unas vacaciones o mejor dicho disfrazado de un viaje diplomático. Visitaron primero a los vengadores y tuvieron una cena exquisita con decir los gemelos se divertían con la presencia de aquellos héroes famosos y practicaban la magia con la bruja escarlata.

En la tarde fueron a la playa, donde se entretuvieron bastante entre las olas, el calor y la arena. Cuando cayó la noche, encendieron una pequeña fogata, parecía una forma terrícola de pasar un buen rato o compartir con amistades y la familia.

Loki entrelazo sus dedos con los de su esposo, era esa una tierna manera de expresar su cariño sincero; los niños corrían haciendo juegos artificiales con la magia.

Odinson se volvió hacia ella dándole un malvavisco lleno de chocolate en la boca, la embaucadora se permitió saborear el delicioso postre sin embargo el tronador actuó travieso embarrándose de chocolate los dedos y adentrándolos en esa boca exquisita para que chupara el dulce no obstante la hechicera le dijo- Aquí no, los niños nos están viendo

\- No estoy pensando nada pervertido- murmuro para que los niños no escucharan, dándole un pequeño beso rápido sabor a chocolate.

Loki frunció el ceño, inconscientemente lamiendo sus labios- No te creo nada, esa mirada la conozco.  
Nos se como no me di cuenta cuando eramos niños o adolecentes que estabas enamorado de mi si eres tan evidente.

_Odison sonrió sin dejar de verla ni un momento. Era un loco enamorado posiblemente porque en verdad sentía que cada momento junto a Loki era especial y también valoraba el tiempo con sus hijos._

_Los niños miraron a sus padres hablando a lo lejos y parecían amarse tanto, cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban daba la impresión de que había magia en el aire tal como si estuviesen en una burbuja donde solamente existían ellos dos._

_Eso era amor._

_Pocos tienen la suerte de encontrar su alma gemela o amar intensamente dando todo aun sabiendo que hay riesgos de salir lastimado._

Los gemelos preguntaron en unísono, acercándose a sus padres- Papi, cuéntanos ¿Cómo te enamoraste de mamá?

Thor beso la mejilla de su esposa igual que de costumbre resultaba ser tierno- Bueno, es una larga historia.

-Tenemos todo el día- dijo la niña bostezando, ya de seguro tenia sueño.

_Ella era muy consentida, no podía dormir sin escuchar un libro tal como la hechicera a su edad resultaba ser muy inteligente y traviesa al hacer algunas bromas mientras su hermanito resultaba más tímido._

Thor comenzó a narrar estilo cuento-Había una vez dos personas de diferentes razas, de clanes distintos que eran enemigos naturales, sentenciados a odiarse entre sí por la eternidad, pero unidos por una fraternidad tan estrecha la cual se fue convirtiendo en algo más, un sentimiento fuerte de amor.

Loki acaricio los cabellos de sus hijos- Ustedes llegaran a cambiarlo todo ahora nadie tenga que sufrir por ser diferente, nuestros mundos fueron separados por el odio sin embargo unidos por el amor.

-El príncipe se sintió atraído por el enemigo, desde que eran niños amo a ese ser que robo su corazón sin siquiera darse cuenta.... Entre el anhelo y la ceguera al fin pudo ver que su amor había crecido en su interior, reconoció estaba profundamente enamorado-Expreso el tronador, recordando como busco en muchas mujeres su alma gemela hasta darse cuenta, lo que buscaba siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos.

-La princesa se enamoró de su enemigo, se enamoró de lo que debía destruir-dijo Loki pensando en que estuvo a punto de seguir los pasos de Laufey.

El rey añadió, dándose cuenta los retoños se encontraban durmiendo-Sabes creo que los niños se han quedado dormidos.

Loki se recostó a su costado con comodidad, chasqueo los dedos para transportar algunos cojines donde estaban los niños de esa manera abrigarlos y se quedó mirándolos con ternura, estaba feliz de que los pequeños existieran en sus vidas ¡Eran un rayo de sol!

La hechicera expreso sin ánimos-Nunca terminan de escuchar la historia siempre se duermen.

-No necesitan terminar de escucharla, nosotros somos el final- sonrió su esposa, inclinándose para besarle con dulzura.

A pesar del odio, la mentira o la venganza ¡Nada puede contra dos personas que se aman!

¡Un amor tan fuerte lo vence todo!

¡Un amor tan fuerte nunca morirá!


End file.
